Age of the Titans
by GojiGrimlockSaurus
Summary: In honor and tribute of Godzilla: King of the Monsters, this one-shot series will mostly focus on Godzilla and King Ghidorah. This will focus on how each fictional universe will react to them and other Titans when they stomp into the fray. As monsters vie for supremacy, all hell will break loose, and nothing will ever be the same. As one wise scientist said, "Let them fight."
1. Star Wars-Clone Wars

_King Ghidorah (c) Toho Co., Warner Brothers Legendary Pictures_

_Star Wars (c) Lucasfilm, and Disney_

* * *

**A/N: In light of the recent tv spots and trailers, including the leaked IMAX trailer, surrounding Legendary's ****_Godzilla: King of the Monsters. _And having watched the movie myself recently,**** I decided to honor the epicness and apocalyptic nature of Godzilla's hated archnemesis, King Ghidorah the Three-Headed Golden Dragon in reminiscence of how he was depicted in the movie; awe-inducing, majestic, yet so terrifying and pure evil. Be warned. When this is fanfic series containing one-shots, not a lot of background for how he got there in the first place will be provided as it is the point of being a one-shot. Just know that wherever King Ghidorah awakens and arises from his slumber, all hell will literally break loose.**

* * *

_The Clone Wars - Battle of Malastare_

It was one of the longest and fiercest battles of the Clone Wars and it took place on the planet Malastare, the high-gravity homeworld of the quadrupedal Dug race, on the Hydian Way. Hostilities commenced when an invasion of force of the Confederacy of Independent Systems assaulted the Mid Rim world, which had fuel reservoirs necessary for the Galactic Republic to maintain its offensive.

As of right now, a platoon of Clone Troopers led by a distinguished Clone Trooper with his distinctive blue markings on his armor rushed to nearby cover with the rest of the Galactic Republic army behind to hold the last remaining front line against the Separatist droid armies. Rex got out his binoculars and peered through them. All he could see was Separatist Battle Droids.

Lines and lines of them with the infantry comprised of mostly the fragile, yet numerous B1 Battle Droids at the front, the stockier, black B2 super battle droids, followed by LR-57 combat droids, crab droids, dwarf spider droids, _Persuader_-class enforcer droids, and Armored Assault Tanks. Up above them were the Vulture droids and _Hyena-_class bomber droids.

"That's a lot of clankers!" Rex said at the sheer size of their invading opposition. Large organized platoons of them were marching onto Doge Nakha Urus' palace where the Republic and native Dug forces occupied their final position.

Up on the balcony of the said palace, the Jedi generals: Anakin Skywalker, and Mace Windu, Doge Nakha Urus, the leader of the Dugs, Doctor Sionever Boll, a female Bivall scientist, and the holographic figure of Chancellor Palpatine, were watching the Separatist armies encroach onto their final stronghold. Doge Urus turned around to face the holographic Chancellor Palpatine and said to him with exasperation, articulating his frustration with his inverted feet,

"I won't allow my people to become Separatist slaves!"

"I assure you, Doge Urus, that won't happen," Palpatine said coolly and confidently in spite of the losing situation they seemed to be in, "Doctor Boll has stated that only droids will be affected by the bomb's electromagnetic field."

"Yes," Doctor Boll followed up with her explanation, "The Clones and your people will be safe. We've accounted for every probable outcome."

Mace Windu, however, was unsure and remained skeptical of how the battle would turn out, "It's the improbable that concerns me, Doctor. There must be other options."

"I'm afraid not." The holographic Chancellor shook his head in adamant disagreement, "This bomb is our only hope for victory now."

"The droids are on the move," Anakin pointed out to the battle now commencing.

A droid commander of the Separatist army riding in an AAT signaled the commencement of the attack in a robotic voice, "Go. Go."

As soon as that order was given, all of the droids started firing their laser blasters and artillery onto the Clone Troopers.

"We just need to hold them back until the bomb drops!" Rex mustered up whatever strength and courage he had within himself and his men to defend the line. He and the rest of the Clones shot back at the enemy.

The Vulture droids took off and began to rain terror upon the Republic's forces. One of the Clone captains in charge of the RX-200 Falchion-class Assault Tanks noticed this and wasn't having any of it as he shouted to the men piloting the tanks,

"Blast them!"

The tanks aimed their maser cannons at the incoming Vulture droids and fired off continuous streams of their blue masers onto them. Several of the lasers struck the aerial attack droids, short-circuiting them, causing the Vulture droids to plummet haphazardly onto the battlefield below. Some of them struck the RX-200 Falchion Assault Tanks and AT-TE's in a kamikaze attack.

Casualties were starting to pile up to unsustainable levels on the Republic side as the Clones were slowly being overwhelmed and even the bravery of the Dug Cavaliers and warriors couldn't overcome the sheer numbers advantage the Separatist Droid Army had over them.

Anakin decided enough was enough as he knew they needed to bring out the trump card to turn the tide of battle to their victory.

"Tell the bombers to take off." Anakin ordered, speaking into the trans-com on his wrist.

The **BTL-B Y-wing** bombers launched out from the hangers of the Doge Palace, accompanied by ARC starfighters and the V-19 Torrent Starfighters, as they flew into the skies above the battlefield.

As the bombers fly further into the heart of the droid army with their gunners firing all of their ammo to cover their partners' backs, one of the pilots stated,

"We're approaching the drop site, sir."

"Remember, you only got one shot at this!" Anakin reminded the pilot of the high stakes placed in this battle.

"Bombs away," the pilot pushed on the button and dropped the bomb into the heart of the droid army.

As the bomb careened towards the droids, one of the droids squeaked out, knowing too late what was about to befall upon them, "UH OH!"

Then the bomb detonated. The force of the explosion incinerating the center of the enemy forces while the shockwaves do the rest in scattering the droids into several pieces across the battlefield. The initial blast gave way to the unleashing of the electromagnetic pulse in the center, which then expanded outward, affecting all of the Confederate droids, shutting them down and destroying their circuitry. However, it expanded beyond to the Republic forces with the AT-TE's, the Falchion-Class Assault Tanks, and the Clone Troopers having their communication systems and electrical mechanisms fried up. The pulse was heading towards the Doge Palace.

"Here it comes!" Anakin and the others shielded themselves with their arms as the pulse engulfed them.

"I'm losing my transmission-!" the holographic figure of Chancellor Palpatine shorted out as well when the pulse affected the Palace's communication systems. The pulse dissipated.

* * *

Everyone uncovered their arms to witness what had been wrought about. Anakin saw his trans-comm on his arm sparking out.

The Clones saw all of the droids scattered and short-circuited all over the battlefield.

The native Dug warriors cheered in victory over their fallen enemies.

"See, doctor? Looks like your invention worked," Anakin was about to offer Doctor Boll praise for her accomplishment until giant dark clouds formed in the skies above the battlefield with lightning flashing and thunder clamoring so loud like whiplash that it nearly hurt everyone's ears. The lightning struck the ground hard and penetrated deep into the soil.

"What the?" Anakin muttered in utter perplexity of the unusual phenomenon that just appeared out of nowhere. "Doc, was this part of your calculations?"

"N-N-No! This wasn't supposed to happen with the electron bomb," the Bivalli doctor stammered out of shock.

Then the ground began to tremor violently as it caved, first in the center of the battlefield, then various deep splits and fractures appeared outwards and beyond into the horizon as far as the eye could see with lightning striking it all over.

"The ground is splitting!" Mace cried out in alarm.

The droids were first to be swallowed up in the catastrophe.

"Run for it!" Rex hollered to his troops as they made a run for it. Then the ground swallowed up the AT-TE's, Falchion Assault Tanks, and Clones unfortunate enough to be too slow in outrunning the earthquake. The ground sunk as far as the eye could see from the balcony of the Palace with some of the mountains being sunken as well!

It took a long while for the seismic tremors to finally subside. When it was over, the Palace was relatively intact for most part aside from equipment being displaced and lights flickering about. Doge Urus was in astonished shock as did the Jedi generals and Doctor Boll when they saw that seven kilometers of the land was sunken in front of them with the battlefield gone! Clouds of dust intermingled with the ominous storm clouds.

"By the Force!" Mace hadn't seen anything like this. He had seen a lot in his lifetime service as Jedi, but nothing like this catastrophic...and unnatural.

"The storms...there's something unnatural about them." Anakin said with something about those storms that were making his heart pump faster than usual. Not out of thrill for the battle, but rather out of instinctual fear. Something not like that since...

...since his mother had long foretold about _it_. The Force was telling both Windu and Skywalker that the storms were darker than the evilest presences of the Sith.

Doge Urus had the worst of it as his skin looked paler and paler by the minute with sweat beads running down, terrified of what the storm signified.

"This is unreal," Doctor Boll was thrown aback by the unexpected, disastrous results as a quarter of the remaining Republic's forces disappeared in a less than a minute. "The electron bomb wasn't supposed to cause something so destructive on such a wider scale!"

"NO!" It was coming from Doge Urus with his panicked advisors surrounding him, fearful of what's happening to him to break out in such a horror. "NO! NO! NO! Did you realize what we all have done?! The bomb had awoken an evil that should have never been disturbed!"

"What evil, Doge Urus?! What is underneath that crater that would terrify you and the people to such great lengths?!" Mace Windu questioned him.

"The Golden Terror!"

"What?" Mace and Doctor Boll shouted with confusion. But Anakin had his eyes widen and his throat clamping up as he now remembered the very name that had brought him nightmares whenever his mother warned him of it in some dark folk stories that she told him.

"The Golden Terror! Three heads of sadism, pain, and destruction! Wherever its golden wings shadow over, nothing alive remains underneath its evil glare and the storms that it wields like swords of the most wicked of tyrants!" Doge Urus rambled about, with the Dug Leader's ravings about to go stark mad. "The Harbinger of the Apocalypse that our ancestors warned about that will one day appear when the storm comes about from the sins of our forefathers!"

"Doge Urus, calm down! Please, your men need you to be sane and rational. I don't know what's in the ground that's causing this phenomenon, but I implore you that going off starving mad because of some unusually timed storms will not help us," Doctor Boll tried to reason with the terrified, insane Dug.

What happened next chilled everyone to the bone as a trio of thunderous, bestial grumbling roars clamored so loudly that the very air itself reverberated as it sounded for several 100 kilometers into the atmosphere and beyond to the point it even reached into the Galactic Republic ships and the Confederate ships out in space above Malastare!

"GYAAARRGGGHH!" Anakin had to clamp his ears shut as the sound was pounding against his eardrums so badly that he felt his brain was to about to explode from the sheer decibel of the roars.

"AAACCK!" Doge Urus and the Dugs bent over clutching their heads in agonizing pain of a headache.

Doctor Boll was groaned painfully with her crest-shaped head hurting so much, desperately hanging onto the railing.

The Clones and the Dug warriors were writhing and scrawling about on the ground as the roars threatened to make them pass out.

Then the roars trailed off gradually into a booming growl that could be felt through every person's bones. The dust clouds from within the recently-created crater suddenly flashed with blurry streaks of yellow with air being sucked into the crater.

"What in the blazes was that?" Rex muttered out with his ears still ringing, though not as loudly as they were before.

"I have an extremely bad feeling about this," Mace Windu sounded anxious, more so than what Anakin was used to.

The Clones and Dug warriors had their jaws drop when a long, lengthy tail with golden scales armed with a mace-like tail akin to an Ankylosaurus bristling with retractable spines rose out from the clouds at many lengths higher than some of Coruscant's mega skyscrapers. The spines struck outward as the tail shook, rattling with an audible sound that sounded like multiple blades being unsheathed all at once.

"What the...?!" hollered out an astonished Anakin, but suddenly had to clutch his chest when his Force-sensitive senses went haywire.

"Anakin! GYAAKK!" Mace Windu was winded out as well as his senses went haywire.

"Master Anakin! Master Windu! What's happening?!" Doctor Boll felt genuine fear for her superiors for the first in a long time.

"Oh gods..." The worst fears were realized for the Dug leader as one serpentine neck and a small draconic head and snout rose up from the darkened clouds. Lightning flashed more intensely and chaotically all over, revealing the creature had scaly skin with a ridged texture to them. The head had a pair of five horns that total together up to large, curved ten horns and a small ridge on top of its head. The soldiers could see that there was a considerable amount of muscles to the neck other than just being as long as the tallest skyscrapers. The head looked around seemingly dazed with its neck swerving around like a cobra coming out of brumation.

Next came a second head and serpentine neck emerging from the crater. A low snarl could be heard from the monster's second head as its forked tongue flickered about. Then came the central, third head finally emerged along with the second tail that was more like a spiked scythe than the first tail.

"You've got to be kidding me," Rex muttered for the first time with fear slowly taking him over at the sight of the golden three-headed dragon.

The central head of Ghidorah closed its eyes, seemingly to contemplate its next course of action until they flashed open and it let loose a throaty growl from its jaws.

"RUN! RUN! RETREAT!" Rex hollered out to his troops as he knew that he and his army were in extremely dire straits and they had to run for their lives.

The Clones and the Dugs scrambled frantically away as Ghidorah summoned forth his left golden wing that was thrice as long as his entire body length from beneath the earth, causing debris that were once rock spirals and mountains to fly about and rain down haphazardly onto the retreating armies. Unfortunately, many of them were crushed and the walkers and tanks were either badly damaged or totally destroyed in the process. The dragon slammed its right wing to its side and both of his vastly enormous bat-like winged forelimbs folded, supporting him.

"Go! Go! We have to run! Now!" Anakin urged the Dug Council, Windu, and Doctor Boll to evacuate the premises as it became clear the situation was now too dangerous to remain where they were currently.

King Ghidorah emitted banshee-like screams that dived into demonic foghorn roars. Some of the retreating Clones even dared to fire back with their blasters only for the laser blasts to bounce off the hydra's impenetrable scaly hide. That resulted in King Ghidorah being only slightly annoyed with the hydra shaking its right head in disgust at their pitiful attempt to harm him. Ghidorah slowly raised his three necks as their scales and the heads' eyes glowed brightly yellow with power building up to a crescendo. When their heads were at their peak, one of the Clones gulped hard as he and his comrades now had a good idea they were about to die.

"Uh oh..." Those were his last words before the three-headed dragon spat out continuous streams of lightning or his Gravity Beams from his three mouths. The lightning-like projectiles of death consumed nearly all of the Clones and the remaining Dugs as their bodies evaporated from the intense voltage, heat, and power. Tanks and walkers were wiped completely out of existence.

Rex was sent flying away and slammed into the remains of a Falchion-class Assault Tank, rending him unconscious with his armor short-circuited from the shockwave of the combined beams.

When Mace Windu was the first to run out from the palace, he figuratively had a punch in the gut of what he saw with his own eyes.

"No...," he was floored and shocked of the utter annihilation and devestation of nearly the entire Republic army assembled for the purpose of protecting Malastare from the Separatists.

Others that followed him out became flabbergasted at the sheer dedtruction of the armies as there was virtually nothing left of them other scorched scars on the ground where they once were. Anakin's tough facade cracked when he realized that Rex was still out there probably dead with the dragon having now fully arisen.

Speaking of the literal devil, Ghidorah noticed their presence and crept towards them.

"By the gods! The dragon is massive and with three heads!" Doctor Boll had seen her fair share of weird and amazing creatures, but this gigantic aberration certainly took the cake as it not only had golden scales, three serpentine necks and dragon-like heads, but also has giant bat-like wings, theropod-like feet, and rattlesnake-like spiked cudgels at the tip of each of its two tails.

"The very predator that nearly wiped out nearly three-quarters of our people and decimated our planet's wildlife in its way thousands of years ago!" Doge Urus was being hysterical as he and his advisors rushed back into the palace with a wild, terrified look in their eyes, leaving the Doctor aghast at the information that a single lifeform nearly succeeded in rendering an entire planet desolate.

"We cannot make it to the ships! We have to hunker down in the palace!" It didn't take long for Windu to realize that this wasn't a creature they could hope to outrun as the hydra was already upon them and the palace thanks to his enormous stature and vast reach of his three long necks.

"We'd be trapped inside with nowhere to go!" Anakin protested, but was shot down when the Doctor rushed past him and shouted,

"No time to argue, Master Skywalker!"

Having to bite his tongue to bite down his pride to accept the unpalatable truth in a critical moment, Anakin had no choice, but to retreat. And retreat in the nick of time as Ghidorah's right head lunged to bite him and missed by a spine-nerving inch as the Jedi dived for survival into the palace and slammed the door shut, locking it into place.

The dragon kaiju purred with a disturbing bell-like chime to it, clearly sadistically amused at the small lifeforms attempt to hide themselves from the inevitability of his wrath he would unleash upon them. Like a cat playing with a doll house, Ghidorah's left head bit onto the sides of the palace while the center neck and head wrapped around the body like a constricting snake while the right head taunted the victims with a cackling, mocking snarl meant to mimic cruel laughter.

The interior of the palace shook with last remaining clones and the Dug servants crying out in horrified panic and despair.

"Hold on!" Anakin yelled as he could clearly hear the structure with the steel being warped and distorted under the increasing pressure exerted by minimum effort of the hydra.

Unfortunately, their only fortress of salvation became their own tomb as Ghidorah's necks pulverized the structure through sheer brute force of their neck muscles. The last moments of the Dugs and the remaining Clones within the crumbling palace were spent with them screaming into oblivion before the debris and the roof quickly crushed them into oblivion.

Ghidorah unfurled his serpentine sinewy necks and spread out his wings as all three of the heads sung in evil, siren-like screams to each other like a hellish chorus of demons with lightning flashing all over Malastare.

Rex just returned to consciousness, though, he now wished he hadn't as he now laid eyes onto the complete, utter devastation of the Clone Army, and the Dugs in the ruined battlefield.

"What in the Force just happened?" Rex was flabbergasted with his mind and body out of whack, physically and mentally. Then the maniacal, laughing and screeching roars pretty much answered his question as he turned to see King Ghidorah looming over the ruins of the former Dug Palace with his wings outstretched and the golden scales glistening in the lightning like the armor of a conqueror. Fear returned with vengeance accompanied by paranoia as his professionalism, and military training in the face of danger were virtually gone and sadly useless anyway in the face of such an ancient terror that not only wiped out an entire army in one swoop, but probably had claimed the lives of his closest comrades and the Jedi General he bonded closely to.

With no one else around to help him, Rex was vulnerable. And he knew it.

Unfortunately, the dragon knew that too. As if just by sensing Rex's presence, right head turned around to face him with an irritable look in its angry red eyes and its forked tongue flickering. The head hissed. In turn, the other two turned in the direction the right head was gazing at with the left one being more curious with a sinister, dark smile that chilled Rex's heart with the middle head looking at him with cold, distant eyes despite that would make hell freeze.

Including Rex's soul.

* * *

**End of Omake One**


	2. RWBY

**Godzilla (c) Toho Studios, Warner Bros., and Legendary Pictures**

**RWBY (c) Monty Oum & Rooster Teeth**

* * *

**Ghidorah, the Hydra King of Remnant**

* * *

It was nightfall when the broken moon shined onto the wilderness. However, the serenity came to an abrupt end as ominous clouds moved, covering the night sky and concealing the moon with lightning flashing about. The trees first swayed violently under the gusts of violent winds when something gigantic cast an enormous shadow over the land. Everything: trees, rocks, and some animals, were then blow violently off the ground when that something hovered close to the ground and then landed onto the forest on all fours. Large sections of the forest that were like twenty football fields put together were crushed as dust clouds of debris surrounded the monster. When they cleared up, they revealed a golden clawed hand with three webbed fingers and four more elongated fingers with skin extended to form a yellow, massive bat-like wing. The hand was about the size of a house with the arm itself as big as the tallest skyscraper. The wing, leathery membrane's size was about as extensive as the Mall of America, making the length of each wing from the shoulder to the wingtip about longer than that of the World Trade Center.

The body had golden, snake-like scales with the chest and underside having segmented dark yellow armor adorned with thighs, the legs, and the feet covered the same way. The feet itself were like eagle talons, but on a much grander scale. Instead of just one serpentine, powerfully muscular neck, the beast had three with the two necks on both ride and left side possessing a row of spines going down but the middle neck has two rows of spines while the left and right necks have one. The necks all end with small draconic heads and each head had a pair of five horns that total together up to large, curved ten horns and a small ridge on top of its head. There was a considerable amount of muscles to the neck other than just being as long as skyscrapers. The middle head's horns are notably straighter and longer than those of its peripheral heads. The titan also had lengthy twin tails with golden scales armed with a mace-like cudgels akin to an Ankylosaurus bristling with retractable, sharp spines. The spines struck outward as the tail shook, rattling with an audible sound that sounded like multiple blades being unsheathed at once.

This was King Ghidorah, the great three-headed hydra-like Titan that was not born of Remnant. Instead, he was from the stars beyond where many millennia ago he fell onto this world and had fought viciously against the Brother Gods of Light and Darkness. He had almost succeeded in killing them and shaping the newfound planet to his own liking until the creation of Mankind and beasts thwarted him at the last moment. The Brothers encased him in both rock and ice, imprisoning the malicious dragon for as long as the planet existed until the climate grew warmer and the polar ice encapsulating him weakened. Also as the ice weakened and the rock decayed, his power grew stronger to the point his earthly prison caved to the great magnanimity of it. He bore the resemblance of Remnant's prehistoric dragons but was a hundred times bigger as he was big as some of the mountains of Remnant.

Another terrifying aspect was the unnatural storms surrounding it. Wherever Ghidorah roamed, hurricanes and galeful storms would emanate from the flap of its mighty, bat-like wings. Chaos, confusion, and terror would follow as lightning would randomly strike anything and anywhere.

Underneath him was a multitude of Grimm bodies that he crushed that slowly disintegrated into nothing. Behind him were small armies of Grimm of every shape and size that he had managed to sway and hypnotize to serve under his will after easily decimating each of their own Alphas and the Elder Grimm that were once their overlords. Thanks to his unnatural presence as an extraterrestrial Alpha Titan, he now commanded hordes of his own Grimm as their eyes and markings were no longer pure crimson, but are as yellow as the lightning around them. In addition, each of them have now been marked with the telltale symbol of the three-headed hydra on their bodies, which symbolized their eternal bondage to the evil Titan.

Ghidorah trekked on with a commanding presence. The Grimm, both land-based and airborne, marched in eerily organized formations in line behind their new King of Darkness and Chaos not unlike that of extensive human armies and so in stark contrast to their usual animalistic mannerisms.

Panicked and angered growls and roars sounded out beneath the shadow of the One Who Is Many. Ghidorah didn't even bother to look down to see the remaining older Grimm species that had managed to resist his spell longer than their younger brethren. They were infuriated and fearful of the unholy draconic power, and the unprecedented elemental energies that roll in waves from his sheer presence alone. But it was his unadulterated evil along with his eternal, bottomless hatred for life on a fundamentally, cosmic scale that terrified them more than anything else, more so than their mistress could ever exude. He could smell their fear as well, which was understandable as they saw their own ilk become quickly torn down and subjugated to an eldritch invader from another world with only a fraction of minimal effort. One that they had no power and way to oppose it beyond their bestial, soulless existence.

Ghidorah's right head grew annoyed to their defiance while the two other heads didn't even care to glance back, in which the hydra's cold indifference to their grievances only drove the surviving Alpha Grimm into a state of madness and fury unprecedented even for a creature of the Grimm as their snarling jaws frothed, and their demeanor turned more and more deranged in their attempted defiance towards the King of Terror. Unfortunately, it incited the Ghidorah-controlled Grimm into frenzied bloodlust as well as they set their own snarling fangs and sharp claws onto their older brethren. The older Grimm no longer knew in their maddened state that they were clawing and mauling their fellow younger siblings as the hydra's evil spirit had taken hold of all of their sensual faculties.

The Alpha Beowolves attacked the packs that they once lead into battle against the Huntsmen. The bigger Goliaths rampaging through the smaller ones as well as tousling against the herd members that have betrayed them under the sway of King Ghidorah. The King Taijitu in violent conflict with their younger indoctrinated counterparts. Beringel wrestling Beringel. So on and so forth with flocks of Nevermores turning into self-destructive clouds of bloodshed and feathery mayhem.

The forests of Forever Fall echoed with the haunting, soul-wrenching sounds of the Grimm tearing their own kind apart and thunder clamoring about while King Ghidorah watched on with wicked amusement as each of their forked tongues flicked sensually with perverse hunger at the thought of what's to come. Remnant being consumed in the blood of millions, both Human and Faunus. The Brother Gods of Darkness and Light finally subjugated, tortured, and humiliated in the unending sea of blood in the barren wasteland of what were once their prized creations that would become the building blocks of recreating Remnant into the very prehistoric, infernal Mars-like world that the hydra once ruled many eons ago.

The middle head's thought processes were brought to a halt as a guttural, angry roar sounded from his left, which stopped the curbstomp among the Grimm. Two hundred miles away from him, stomping hastily through the trees was a Grimm Leviathan. One of the few Elder Grimm that the wyvern-like Titan had not been able to subdue thanks to its ability to swim and find refuge in the water where Ghidorah could not follow. Kaiju-like dolphin Grimm had been summoned by Salem, the Queen of the Grimm, to confront the Fake King of the Grimm and destroy him.

The Leviathan was far from pleased from seeing this Fake King of the Grimm having killed many of its brethren and holding many more underneath its serpentine influence for many years. The anger and ferocity of such hatred was clearly evident that instead of the Leviathan's usual attitude of dominance and confidence, it was replaced with aggressive apprehension and agitation as if somebody had stomped on its tail harshly. The Leviathan's nostrils spouted out hot air as it growled through its sharp rows of teeth while the red light in its many eyes intensified and its clawed hands clenched hard with its chest puffing up.

Ghidorah, however, was completely unfazed by the Leviathan's aggressive posture as not only was he much larger than this Grimm, but it was clearly smaller and inferior to his size and stature. Nonetheless, Ghidorah rattled his twin tails for good measure sounding akin to that of a rattlesnake tail. The left head had its own mouth twist into crooked, mocking grin as it made out a bestial, raspy laughter towards the Leviathan. The right sneered towards the challenger as it was more insulted rather than intimidated by the Leviathan as it next roared angrily at the hydra. Finally, the middle head had its malevolent eyes glow yellow with its throat illuminating with some energy to warn the Leviathan that he is way more than the Leviathan could possibly handle.

Not completely getting the message the evil Titan was trying to tell, the Leviathan pressed on, stomping its webbed feet, slamming its finned tail, and roaring and screeching at the top of its lungs to continue challenging King Ghidorah's authority.

At this point, the three-headed golden drake was not at all impressed with the left head having nothing but disappointment as it frowned with the right head morphing its mouth into a snarl of contempt. The middle head decided that it should go to the next level as the Ghidorah stood upright with its tails now curled upwards towards the storms with its twin cudgels still rattling. He unfurled wide open his massive wings that casted a much darker shadow on the smaller Leviathan. The Leviathan was shocked at first, backing off away from the hydra Kaiju as it even considered retreating for the sake of self-preservation. However, it knew it couldn't disobey Salem's orders as failure was not an option. Backing off any further would cede victory to a monster that has no place in Salem's grand scheme of things. Or any place in Remnant at all.

Not that it mattered to the False King of the Monsters with the middle head screeching in a threatening tone.

The smaller Grimm tensed up as the titans continued to posture. Ghidorah showed no signs of backing down as his stance continued to remain confident and dominant with his wings spread out and lightning lighting up his demonic silhouette. In contrast, the Grimm Leviathan was stomping and roaring around like a madman trying to intimidate the larger and taller hydra to no avail. Never had it been so riled up for its entire life before.

When the kaiju-like Grimm stopped and saw no change in King Ghidorah other than the dragon being half amused, and half annoyed at its display that amounted to a childish temper tantrum.

Growling with its red fins sparking up, the Leviathan was now beyond impatient. Energy built up in its jaws until the Leviathan spat out an orange heat ray. The energy projectile struck, but King Ghidorah covered its chest with its left wing, protecting himself from the offensive stream of energy. The beam didn't even damage the wing membrane. King Ghidorah casually deflected the beam and it crashed into another part of the forest.

The left head had more of a perplexed expression, with the right head having a deadpanned one while the middle head was less than pleased at the Leviathan's defiance. The left and right heads looked to the middle head for its directive with the central head warbling and chirping to them its final decision. All of the three heads then glared spitefully at the Leviathan as enough was enough. That was something both giants agreed upon, but on opposite sides of each other.

The Leviathan let out an angry roar while Ghidorah screamed like wailing, vengeful banshees thirsty for blood as the two picked up steam, charging at each other. Leviathan tried to grapple with its flipper like hands and even attempted to bite one of the hydra's heads, but like a cobra, Ghidorah's serpentine agility and predatory speed coupled with his already towering height and reach of his long necks nullified the charge as all heads struck decisively and quickly at the Grimm's gills, throat, and neck collar closer to its shoulder.

The giant Grimm screeched painfully as Ghidorah's jaw strength punched through flesh and bone, especially with the gills being eviscerated by the dragon's sharp fangs. It struggled in vain as King Ghidorah easily lifted it up off its feet with his powerful, python-like neck muscles. The Leviathan felt the world turn upside down and dark as the bigger False King of the Grimm swung and slammed it face first into the forest. The Grimm was in a precarious and vulnerable position as Ghidorah was in such a domineering position that its brawny arms had no way of reaching the body, let alone the three necks.

Leviathan snarled nonetheless as it continued to struggle against the strength and bigger mass of King Ghidorah while the dragon forced its jaws to sink deeper into the corrupted flesh of the Grimm Leviathan. All of the sudden, the Leviathan felt its nerves and muscles being jolted and fried at the same time as Ghidorah delivered severe electrocuting shocks coursing from the throats, the jaws, and into the Grimm's body.

Ghidorah not only wanted to severely injure the Grimm interloper, it also wanted to torture it. Prolong the Leviathan's suffering into a hellish agony for his own sadistic delight as Ghidorah was clearly addicted to wreaking misery and pain to his enemies, physically and mentally. The harder and longer the Leviathan continued to struggle and thrash in resistance, the more painful and torturous its possible last moments of existence had become as Ghidorah was not only frying its nervous system, but it was sucking the corrupted life blood out of it as red veins pulsed through the hydra's necks. The Death Song of Three Storms was not only biting the smaller Grimm, but it was slowly constricting the life out of it while the left head cackled maliciously at the Leviathan's pitiful struggle.

The Grimm, both hypnotized and non-hypnotized, could only watch in horrified awe and fear as the evil Titan tortured the Kaiju Grimm to a slow death that would make being sliced and shot by Huntsmen more merciful than this.

After the Leviathan Grimm's thrashing movements slowed down to a point that they stopped, Ghidorah released the unconscious Kaiju-like Grimm as it now slumped onto the charred battlefield. Ghidorah placed its clawed, dinosaur-like foot onto damaged fin and back of the Leviathan as it then let out cackling demented shrills and screeches that echoed throughout Remnant for all to hear with storms transforming into more violent ones with lightning more prominent and ominous.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Grimmlands...**

The shattering of wine glass resounded loudly throughout the desolate landscape of Grimm pools from the wicked, castle fortress that was Salem's home. Arthur Watts, Hazel, and Tyrian Callows, the Scorpion Faunus, were rendered horribly shocked and aghast at how the Grimm Leviathan, supposedly one of their mistress' strongest trump cards, was easily defeated and subjugated by the cosmic three-headed invader from the stars in a one-sided, brutal curbstomp. The Leviathan had no chance at all in challenging King Ghidorah. They witnessed all through the mental projection via the jellyfish-like Grimm Seer. The mental screen was interrupted when they heard glass being shattered coming from the throne room where Salem was where she had concentrated her mental and magical powers of foresight through the Grimm Leviathan. Her veins were more visible than what was healthily possible even for a evil witch queen like her as the vicious curbstomp by Ghidorah quickly took a toll on her. The surge of offensive power that overwhelmed the Leviathan proved to be the straw that broke the camel's back for her when the Ghidorah's supernatural electrical attack also struck her brain, frying her neurons in the process.

"Mistress Salem?!" Tyrian shouted, deathly afraid of what had just happened to his precious Queen, especially when she was slumping and tumbling out of her throne chair.

"Your Highness!" shouted an exasperated Hazel Reinhart as he was the first to rush to her side after she collapsed into a coma.

Tyrian wasted no time tending to his mistress while Watts remained transfixed onto the mental live feed of Ghidorah standing proudly, towering over the Grimm that now bowed to their new King.

"Who are you truly?" Watts said of the three-headed dragon with fearful curiosity as he thought what this could ultimately mean for Salem and their plans for domination.

* * *

In Ozpin's office built into Beacon Academy, the gray-haired, green-scarf Headmaster with his distinctive eye spectacles was not much better as his favorite coffee mug was long gone with all of its contents spilled out onto the floor next to his desk.

He was sweating bullets with his instincts all screaming red flags mentally in his head as he was witnessing the same thing on his Scroll thanks to Qrow recording the apocalyptic nature of Ghidorah from a different angle in spite of the questionable quality of the video feed due to the storms and hurricanes coloring the dragon's reinforcement of his position as the Alpha species.

Ozpin's trembling hand slowly clenched into a shaking fist as unspeakable fear threatened to consume him.

* * *

**End of Omake 2**


	3. Transformers Prime - The Titans

**_Godzilla (c) Toho Co., Legendary Pictures, Warner Bros._**

**_Transformers Prime (c) Hasbro_**

* * *

_In Jasper, Nevada..._

Chaos and terror were rampant in the once-quiet town of Jasper with the citizens running about the streets in terrified panic. The roads themselves were littered with not only busted cars and papers, but also debris coming from most of the buildings that were destroyed and razed while some had been chomped on. The US Army were also within the city with many of the soldiers focusing on the evacuation efforts to help the panicked citizens calmly evacuate. However, the efforts were, more often than not, derailed when the ground caved underneath their feet. Screams of horror resounded more loudly from the citizens in one block of the town with the soldiers being swallowed up by the sinkhole along with the unfortunate innocents as they were in the wrong place and the wrong time. The sinkhole continued to widen with the ground collapsing faster than most people could clearly escape from.

As the hapless citizen fell and tumbled into the pit, something massive suddenly popped out from the ground in the form of a gigantic flat, blunt head with a spiky frill and a singular row of broken horns that opened its mouth wide exposing jaws lined with double rows of large sharp teeth. The screams were suddenly silenced when the monster slammed its jaws shut, swallowing its inadvertent victims down its throat. The remaining buildings and telephone poles collapsed into the hole as the creature crawled out gradually from the sinkhole. Its body was revealed to be generally crocodile-like with dark cobalt scales with some black patches of scales predominantly on its tail. It walked on all of its three pairs of limbs, and having a stocky, barrel-shaped body armed with lethal spikes like a porcupine. The tail was armored and ending in a spiked tip that had three pairs of bony thagomizers similar to that of a stegosaur. The Titan let out a booming, deep scratchy roar that made the air tremble, scaring more of the panicked people of Jasper. The beast, Rokmutul, noticed that its spiky tail was entangled by some wires coming from the toppled wire poles.

Grunting with an annoyed snort, it casually flicked its armored tail with the abrupt movement cutting the wires off with the cut off ends landing onto the streets haphazardly with some people being crushed or electrocuted by the uncontained sparks as a result. Standing at 70 meters or 230 feet tall at the shoulder and 110 meters or 360 feet long, this monster was basically a walking living tank outfitted with spikes all over.

Rokmutul started stomping through the crowded, messed up streets of Jasper with its three pairs of feet demolishing cars and creating gaping footprints in the pavement with some punching through the roads. Without much thought, the frilled crocodile-like monster rammed through several houses and apartments, causing tremendous devastation of property as it seemed to wander aimlessly through the city, not caring of the hapless screaming populace that were still trying to evacuate from Jasper. The giant reptilian Titan was looking for something as it was scanning the new environment with its pale gray eyes and sniffing the air. It was interrupted when several artillery shells struck the monster on its left flank.

More surprised rather than hurt by the barrage, the Rokmutul turned around to see a platoon of M1 Abram Tanks that were shooting artillery slugs out from their cannon muzzles at it. The monster grunted curiously as to why the strange armored beetles were shooting weirder things that break up and explode upon impact on its armored body. The National Guard soldiers were taking positions beside the tanks and/or standing on top of the building rooftops, firing their assault rifles at the Titan. The Rokmutul was still hardly affected by the Army's attempts to harm the creature to give Jasper's citizens more time and breathing room to evacuate the city as it curiously examined the tiny humans. One of the soldiers that was positioned on the local hardware store's rooftop rashly grabbed a grenade launcher out from his bag and quickly loaded it with ammo as soon as he saw that his friends were in dire danger with the Titan getting too close to the platoon on the ground.

He fired with the grenade torpedoing towards the Rokmutul's head. It struck and imploded upon impact between the ear and the frill, which made the Rokmutul startled as the beast roared out in shock. The projectile didn't harm as so much as provoked it into aggravated aggression where Rokmutul concluded in its relatively simple mind where enough was enough and these strange pointed rocks hurt like heck. Thus, the monster struck back angrily by raising its forelimb up and slammed it down onto the soldiers and an M1 Abrams Tank, decimating them in one swoop with the tank being pulverized into scrap metal. The National Guard screamed both out of rage and fear as the Titan's counterstrike suddenly broke their line of defense as they fired with all they got at the beast. However, it proved futile as the their shots were nothing more than like mosquito bites to the armored prehistoric giant and in its wrathful, provoked state, the Rokmutul saw them as annoying obstacles to be put down. The monster roared as it dug its first horn and snout into the pavement and tore up the stretch of road when it charged swinging its armored head upwards, sending men, tanks, and debris flying all over. The Rokmutul quickly stood on its third pair of hindlimbs and lunged at one of the tanks in freefall. With one snap, the tank was completely destroyed by the Titan's sharp fangs. It then swiped its spiky tail at the last of the platoon, bludgeoning all of the remaining soldiers and skewering two tanks in the process as they stuck onto the thagomizers. The spiked Titan then used them to give its tail strike more weight to it as it whipped its tail onto the local hardware store with the few soldiers stationed on the roof falling to their deaths as the building exploded.

The Rokmutul let off a dismissive grunt thinking it was over before it was pelted to its armored back from above by a barrage of missiles courtesy of a squadron of F-35 from the US Air Force. The Titan snarled, becoming more irritable by the strange armored beetles and metal birds as a second platoon of M1 Abram Tanks rolled in some sixty feet away from the gas station unleashing their artillery rounds on the giant monster.

Rokmutul snarled, becoming more annoyed with the humans pestering it as it stomped its way towards them demolishing Memorial High School with most of the staff and students evacuated before this disaster happened. However, the same couldn't be said about the police force assisting in the evacuation and assisting some of the soldiers safeguarding the evacuation route. When the monster charged, many of the men in uniform were tossed aside by the Rokmutul's momentum and some unfortunate enough were crushed by one of the monster's many feet.

* * *

Passing underneath the swinging thagomizer tail, a pair of vehicles: a chrome blue sleek motorcycle and a yellow and black stylized Camaro car were speeding through the road swerving around to avoid the massive footprints and boulders of debris lodged into the pavement that became road hazards. Riding on the blue motorcycle, was a young teenage boy with his biker helmet on while his two younger peers, a young twelve-year old boy with glasses and brown spiky hair, and a fifteen-year old Japanese girl with a slightly punkish twintail hairstyle were riding in the yellow Camaro with the girl sitting in the driving seat. As for the Camaro itself, it didn't needed to be handled and driven manually as the steering wheel moved on its own without any assistance from the girl.

"I hope we're not too late," said the helmet-wearing boy riding the blue motorcycle when that very same motorcycle he's riding on spoke next in a feminine, tough voice.

"Me too, but that's not the only thing that worries me."

"I wish we can do something instead of just regulating ourselves to the sidelines and rescuing Jack's mom. I mean, this is our home, and this is very disheartening for us to stick to the shadows with the way things are," said the glass-wearing boy on Jack's left as the Camaro's windows were rolled down for him to hear the boy clearly, who was distressed and worried for his friends and family that were probably still somewhere in Jasper.

The yellow Camaro beeped something since the "car's" vocal cords were damaged long ago. The girl sighed, understanding somewhat what the car was saying to the kids in the front seat.

"I gotta agree with Raf. Why we have to be hush hush when we ought to be out here with guns blazing and pointed at that thing?!" the pink-highlighted haired teenage girl complained as she pointed her finger at the Rokmutul that was rampaging wildly towards the National Guard.

The car beeped again with a tone indicating that the car understood what the boy was saying, but knew otherwise how going all out in this situation would only complicate matters for this mission and more.

"Miko, that may make the people more hysterical than they could afford right now," Jack disagreed as he, Raf, Miko, and his mom were the only ones out of all of the people in Jasper knew the secret identities of the motorcycle and the Camaro Car they were riding on.

"Oh come on! For once, we have to let loose, or otherwise...!" Miko was about to complain and argue further until the motorcycle interrupted.

"We'd be captured with the other possibility of us being caught in the crossfire! As of right now, this is already risky on its own." the motorcycle butted in.

"Yeah, and I am not sure how the soldiers will react to you Transformers should we have to fight that creature." Jack reluctantly agreed.

"Wouldn't Mr. Fowler have informed these army guys in secret about us in advance?" Raf questioned as they turned around the intersection onto the road leading to town's local hospital with the sounds of the Rokmutul's roars and the artillery shells exploding ringing throughout Jasper.

"Even Agent Fowler is limited in how much people he would be willing to indulge info about our secret existence," the motorcycle answered grimly.

"Arcee's got a point, Raf. The National Guard might not be the best people for Mr. Fowler to inform that there are robot aliens that can transform into cars, hiding out in the middle of Nevada for so long. There's a good chance that the National Guard might see Arcee and Bumblebee as much as a threat as that monster if they suddenly transform out in the blue." Jack said.

"Well, ain't that helpful," Miko said sarcastically and Raf sighed at how complicated the adult world was when it comes to government.

Then the yellow Camaro beeped.

"Bumblebee says we should be approaching the Jasper Hospital. Hopefully, that area is nearly evacuated." Arcee informed them.

Jack's hands on the steering handles tightened their grip as the hands squeezed out of both hope and nervousness for his mother. "She'd better be okay." He said worriedly.

* * *

The situation with the National Guard and the US Army was less than stellar as the six-legged, frilled crocodilian Titan kept decimating their forces. The formation had completely fallen into disarray with the infantry turning to run away from the rampaging monstrosity that was the Rokmutul. The said carnivorous monster, after flipping a couple of tanks and Humvee jeeps into the air with a toss of its frilled head, immediately lunged onto a small group of soldiers that were unfortunately within striking distance. One of the soldiers saw what was about to befall onto them, and knew she and her friends weren't going to make it.

"Hal! Watch out!" She pushed her best friend out of harm's way by the tightest margin as the monster's jaws snapped her and the rest of her buddies, leaving Hal nearly disoriented from nearly being bitten into a bloody pulp as he fell onto the dirt.

Confused and still trying to comprehend what just happened, Hallorum's mind shut down when he saw a bloodied and bisected Hannah, now dead with a blank look of horror on her face, dangling from the monster's car-sized teeth by the thread of her innards. The sight of her and his unit being gobbled up by the Rokmutul left him shellshocked and unresponsive to the point that his supervisor of the unit, Capt. Kendall had to yank him out of harm's way.

"MOVE!" Capt. Kendall hollered desperately as he ran and dragged Hal, saving himself and the shellshocked ensign from being pulverized by the Rokmutul's clawed foot.

The Rokmutul roared, going after a fleeing trio of tanks and his short burst of speed enabled it to catch up to the tanks within short notice. Then, like a mountain being dropped on to them, the tanks were flattened underneath the force of the monster's stout snout. The squadron of F-35's were still bombarding it with missiles, but at this point, the Titan was more irritated than surprised. Having enough, the Rokmutul spotted a gas station nearby ambled its way towards the place with greater ease because of less gunfire it had to go through after thoroughly trashing the Army ground infantry. The monster eyed the squadron circling wide around the town for another round of bombardment, then with perfect timing, the monster whipped its tail hard, batting the gas station and the last remaining defiant M1 Abram tanks up into the air where they sailed towards the squadron.

One of the pilots' eyes widened in horrified surprise when he saw the objects flying towards him!

"Oh shit! Break up! Break up!" The pilot screamed as he turned his fighter jet in attempt to avoid tank, but was unfortunately hit by the gas station roof with the jet's right wing being clipped off.

His wingmates met their own tragic fate such as one got a tank directly slammed into his cockpit, destroying both him and the jet in one destructive explosion. The other wingmate, Lt. Martinez, had his engine explode from a gas fueling stand with the leaked fossil fuel mixing with the combustion that caused the jet to explode from behind.

Rokmutul purred and watched some of the flaming wreckage hurl from the sky into the outskirts of the devastated town.

The wrecks landed haphazardly in front of the evacuation helicopters where the civilians would be transported out to safety. Unfortunately, one of the flaming wrecks crashed into one of the helicopters, killing the pilots, military personnel, and a good chunk of Jasper's civilians. The people screamed as terror overtook them with the soldiers now more hard pressed to calm them down, some of them failing miserably as some civilians pushed and even fought them to get into the helicopter out of sheer desperation.

* * *

In the Autobot Outpost hidden in the desert of Nevada, Ratchet, the Autobot Medic with an ambulance for his alternative vehicle mode, and Optimus Prime, with a advanced military truck for his own alternative vehicle mode, could only watch in grim despair at the monitor that showed everything of what's happening in Jasper.

"Good Primus...the US Army is being slaughtered and the evacuation is only 20% complete," Ratchet said with aghast at the destruction caused by Rokmutul. His blue optics reading the growing statistics of casualties both civilian and military that were in Cybertronian numbers.

"We just didn't have enough time to react, let alone comprehend what in the Pits had just happened," Wheeljack commented sourly on the disastrous situation. "Not to mention, how abrupt that Fowler had to put us on hold, which certainly reminds me of a certain someone," the Wrecker spat as he looked to Ultra Magnus, Optimus Prime's second-in-command with a brief glare before refocusing on the monitor.

"This situation requires extreme discretion, Wheeljack. There is no guarantee that the planet's sentient natives would react positively to our presence in their current state." Ultra Magnus apparently caught onto the glare and reminded him to try to put him in line.

However, that only made Wheeljack irritated at his uptight commanding style as he said back, "Yeah, I understand, but now this is not the time to be hiding in this bunker and staying put! Heck, we Wreckers should be out there, bringing down the rain of fire on this monster! Not sit and watch innocents become lizard food!"

"That is not up for you to decide, soldier. There is a reason why we had to make a pact with Agent Fowler and the US government to keep our missions in protecting the Earth from the Decepticons in secrecy."

"That may have worked up until now, but it's proving more of an hindrance to us and to them rather than it's helping," Wheeljack hissed, not buying Ultra Magnus's argument, which was technically true. However, Wheeljack wasn't one to sit and wait to see how the situation plays out before acting, thus being forced to do so for this one didn't sit well with him.

"Agent Fowler clearly said that unless we get those people out of harm's way, there's no way we can run out there without exposing ourselves and putting him, Ms. Darby, and the kids in a tough spot, especially with the humans' media being quick to hound them til the cyber hounds howl," Ratchet said, helping Ultra Magnus out.

"Correct. Going out there with guns blazing will possibly escalate the situation, not to mention putting us into crosshairs with a native hostile lifeform that we have no idea about." Optimus emphasized on the last part because the crocodilian-like Titan just surprised them out of nowhere when it had burst out from a spire half an hour ago!

"With all due respect, Commander, but I have to agree with Jackie on this one. People are dying out there and Arcee and Bumblebee are risking their lives to help Jack find his mom. Don't you think we should at least give them a helping hand while at least doing something about that...thing that just popped out of nowhere?!" Bulkhead interjected. Usually the more reasonable of the Wreckers, but having to be put on hold and witnessing innocent humans fall victim to the Rokmutul frustrated him greatly. And he honestly wanted to be out there to give a good ol' bashing to that monster.

"That may be sooner than you think, Bulkhead." Agent Fowler's voice sounded out from the monitor as his face appeared on the holographic monitor. Optimus, who had been watching the screen for updates on deteriorating situation, and Arcee and Bumblebee's rescue mission, was surprised to hear back from Agent Fowler, who had warned them to stay tight in the Autboto Outpost.

"Agent Fowler? What's the change in the situation that's prompting you?" Optimus asked cautiously of the overweight African American agent, who clearly had seen better days as his hair was slightly disheveled and with sweat evident on his complexion.

"It has gotten much weirder than I checked the last time. Remember the Level Six tropical hurricane the news reported that it would reach Orlando, Florida in two days?" Fowler said, making everyone's robotic eyebrows to be raised in perplexed curiosity.

"The one that had been tearing up this human city of Rio Janeiro in the country, Brazil?" Smokescreen, the youngest member of Team Prime with a stylistic, yellow and blue sports car for his alt mode, mentioned from having watched enough of the planet's popular news media to catch on the events happening to Earth more so than his peers.

"Yeah, the one that had just torn up Jamaica into No Man's land just yesterday. You might want to check the weather forecast on that one because something's fishy going on with that hurricane ever since that six legged crocodile busted out of brumation," Fowler looked more urgent and worried than before with his brows creased.

Ratchet punched in the digitally advanced keyboard, pulling up the weather forecast and blowing it up to a viewable size on the monitor. What it showed caused Optimus, Ratchet, the Wreckers and even the stoic, by-the-book Ultra Magnus, except Smokescreen, to widen their optics as the previous data showed it going on the predicted path towards Florida. That was only an hour ago, but now instead of going in the northeastern direction, it had sharply turned around in a more western direction.

"By Primus..." Ratchet muttered worriedly as he was quickly understanding what was causing Fowler to be anxious.

"What's the big deal? The weather forecasts are more often than wrong, so I don't know why you guys are freaked out all of the sudden?" Smokescreen asked curiously with the shrug of his robotic shoulders.

"Kid, we may not be experts on how weather here works on Planet Earth, but hurricanes usually are not supposed to get stronger upon reaching inland," Wheeljack pointed to how the hurricane was increasing in strength and size as it now engulfed half of Lousiana.

"And it is has just passed onto Oklahoma approaching Colorado!" Fowler said in alarm as the hurricane flew past Lousiana in such a short time.

"That's towards Nevada!" Ratchet said in astonishment.

"That can't be right! That's more of a tornado than a hurricane!" Bulkhead stated as hurricanes often stay near coastal states and not beyond into the mainland.

"It's not the only anomaly headed our way. Just seconds ago, our satellites detected an uptick surge of radioactivity coming from southwestern part of the Sierra Mountains right in Nevada!" Fowler said before he put up another map that showed a multi-colored blot with the redish purple in the center of the oval being the strongest in terms of radiation levels while the orange outer levels were weaker.

"How in Cybertron's name did that appear out of nowhere?!" Ratchet was nearly screaming with his processor scrambling to comprehend the absurdity of the development.

"I don't know! It just suddenly appeared out of nowhere when the hurricane appeared in Colorado." Fowler stated. "More accurately, like it exploded out of nowhere with one mountain blown in half before we lost contact with the drone!"

Optimus narrowed his optics at the Rokmutul that had just stomped through the burning, smoking heap that was once the gas station.

* * *

Arcee and Bumblebee arrived to the Jasper Hospital that was perfectly intact with the exception of a couple of ambulances parked by the street. However, their timing was proven too late as they almost failed to notice a huge shadow that was the Rokmutul as it pounced after squadrons of helicopters.

Bumblebee's optics widened wider than saucers as he screeched, shielding the startled Raf and Miko from what was about to come. Arcee and Jack duck for cover behind an alleyway when the Rokmutul landed ungracefully, crashing into the hospital, destroying it into flattened pieces of rubble with the shockwaves hitting Bumblebee. They struck him hard like punching him in the salvo with the yellow and black scout sent tumbling away from the road with the young kids screaming underneath his chassis. Cars and the two ambulances were sent flying messily across the street before they plummeted into the pavement with some colliding into apartments.

The Rokmutul chomped its jaws with explosions resulting in its mouth coming from the helicopters being pulverized into scrap metal. The Titan spat them out before again attempting to bite a small number of them that flew out of harm's way with their guns firing off multiple rounds into it. Predictably, the bullets bounced off the ceratopsian-crocodilian monster's tough, armored hide. Rokmutul snarled before lunging again with its jaws snapping thin air again as the helicopters dodged quickly. It even stood on its third pair of hindlimbs, swinging its two pairs of limbs to swat off the helicopters like a bear to a swarm of bees. As it happened, its tail inadvertently gouged out the very apartment Arcee and Jack Darby were hiding underneath with its sharp thagomizers.

"Uh oh...WATCH OUT!" Jack didn't need to say it twice to Arcee as she scooped him up and dashed outside the alley and away from the crumbling building as she transformed into her motorcycle mode with Jack riding once again. They sped towards where Bumblebee, Raf, and Miko were with Bumblebee's back slammed into an abandoned trailer truck near a blazing McDonald's. The door panels on his shoulders were clipped off and his exterior having its paint scratched off in several places. Clutching protectively to himself were Raf and Miko, who were shaken, but physically okay from their near life-and-death experience.

"Bee! Bee!" Arcee ran hurriedly to where he was as he dazedly shook his head.

"Jack!" Raf and Miko cried when Jack also ran up to them and hugged them tightly as he breathed in sigh that his friends were okay.

"Good God, you guys are alive, not flattened into some pancake," Jack said.

"I almost passed out," Raf said groggily, still reeling from being tossed about along with Bumblebee.

The scout transformer whirred and beeped something to Arcee while gesturing to the Rokmutul with its attention focused on the military helicopters that were slowly luring it away from the now demolished Jasper Hospital. Arcee's jaw clenched with her expression now darkened as she assessed that their rescue mission was possibly a failure as the likelihood of June Darby surviving had been currently drastically reduced. Especially when several thousand tons of monster flesh came bearing down on a hospital that had no chance of withstanding from such mass and momentum.

"Scrap..." Arcee muttered darkly.

Jack, Raf, and Miko turned away from each other only to see what was left of the hospital in ruins. The older teenager felt his world starting to fall apart as he could envision clearly in his mind his mother doing her best to reassure her patients only to have her own life snuffed out unawares when the reptilian predator plummeted onto the hospital.

Driven by many emotions all at once, he sprinted much to the surprise of the others that were still trying to get their bearings together.

"Jack?!" Raf shouted.

"Wait! It's too dangerous! Get back here!" Miko ran after him, prompting the twelve-year old prodigy to run after Jack, who was now acting on pure emotion and instinct.

"Bumblebee! Retrieve him-," Arcee tried to say only to find Bumblebee running over in the same direction towards the demolished hospital as the kids were. "Damnit!"

She was then interrupted by the beeping on her com near audioreceptors as she knew the call was coming from Autobot Omega Outpost. She activated her com as she responded,

"Arcee reporting."

"Where's Mrs. Darby and how is she?" Optimus' voice sounded.

"The hospital...it...it was crushed by the monster when it went after the military helicopters." Arcee let the words hang just for Transformers and possibly Fowler listening in on the report. "As for June Darby, we haven't found her yet. And I am doubting our chances that we would."

She could hear Optimus grunting in frustration and the others muttering. She could even hear Wheeljack and Fowler swearing in the background.

"What a complete disaster this is turning out to be," Wheeljack growled.

"It's not even over yet, Wheeljack, when that hurricane comes to crash in." Ratchet's stressed voice was heard.

"Ratchet? What is it?" Arcee questioned with her robotic eyebrows raised.

"Arcee, you, Bumblebee, and the kids better find Mrs. Darby quickly and leave Jasper as soon as possible! That monster would be the least of your worries, especially when you have a massive storm coming your way."

"How big and troublesome is this storm, Ratchet?"

"Think of Hurricane Katrina, but four times worse and enough to tear Denver apart," Ratchet's ominous description of the new incoming disaster was enough to make her spark go cold.

"By Primus...and what is the ETA for the storm?!" Arcee asked, wanting, yet dreading to hear next answer from the medic's mouth.

"Less than 3 minutes." The grave answer almost caused her to blink twice, thinking it was some joke, but the seriousness in Ratchet's tone proved otherwise.

"That's not enough time! The hospital is a mess!" Arcee pointed out.

"That is why you need to find Ms. Darby now. If that fails, you have to get everyone out of Jasper lest you wanna be suck into the eye of the storm! Ratchet's going to open up the Ground Bridge and send in Bulkhead and Smokescreen to retrieve you!" Optimus said urgently.

* * *

Back at the base, the rest of Team Prime was watching the communication between Optimus and Arcee happen when something weird happened.

"What abou- *tzzzt!* - the mon- *tzzzt!*" The communication immediately became glitchy and scratchy with her voice now breaking up.

"Ratchet, something's messing with the signal!" an alarmed Optimus interjected.

"Same here on my end! It has to be the storm! It's approaching closer! Sooner than we expected!" Fowler's began glitching up as well.

"That escalated rather quickly!" Wheeljack commented and all of the sudden the base began to shake with tremors and lights flickering tremulously.

"Optimus! We have to open up the Ground Bridge to extract Arcee's team from Jasper!" Ultra Magnus hollered out, knowing it's now or never before the storm could swallow up the town.

"What about the evacuation?! We're not just going to leave them between a rock and a hard place, are we?!" Smokescreen didn't waste time mentioning a good portion of the population still straggling behind in Jasper. He couldn't bear to watch the innocent humans suffer the storm while the Autobots could still do something about it.

"Only half of the population has been evacuated from Jasper! If you're thinking what I think you are, your base cannot handle the other half. Not to mention, that will publicly expose you to the entire American public with all of our secrets out!" Fowler complained against this as this could put a severe strain on his Department's resources to accommodate the aftermath, logistically and financially.

"You might be right, Fowler! But leaving them to their potential fate of death goes against the very creed as to why we Autobots chose to protect this planet! And we will be condemned if we start behaving like the Decepticons now in such trying times." Optimus rebuked.

"I'm no fan about how this situation is panning out, but that is a mega gamble that you're taking, Optimus, and my superiors will-*tzzzt!* *Scrrrtch!*" Fowler's communication was now also dying out as the hurricane became more severe over Nevada's airspace.

"Agent Fowler! We are losing your signal!" Ratchet tried to amplify the signal, but it was too late as all channels began experiencing the same problems.

"No *tzzzt!* sh*scrrtcch!* I am ev*tzzt!* losing *sscrrrtch!* feed on *scrrtcch!*" Fowler's voice could barely be made out of the static and glitching.

"Ratchet! Open up the Ground Bridge now!" Optimus commanded.

Ratchet tried to type in the exact or proximate coordinates of the Jasper Hospital, but he immediately ran into problems as the mega hurricane outside the base screwed up the satellite feed as well.

"I can't! The storm's blocking our satellite feed due to the abnormal amount of electromagnetic interference!" Ratchet was madly punching on the keyboard trying to get any coordinates, but the results were the same as the high level thunderstorms intensified on the holographic map of the monitor.

* * *

Arcee turned around to hear several thunder claps in the distance and she saw dark, menacing thunder clouds with tornados rolling in upon Jasper like dark tidal waves of an angry ocean. The Rokmutul was increasingly agitated by the storms as well and weirdly, nervous as well, which spoke volumes to her that something was awfully wrong and it wasn't just the storms.

There was something...hellish and sinister in the heart of the mega storm. Coils of fear and dread were starting to constrict in her spark with her instincts screaming at her to run.

She tried to turning on the com again only to find it completely dominated by screeching static at this point. She quickly turned it off and ran towards Bumblebee, Jack, Raf, and Miko when they had just found the unconscious and dusted June Darby among the rubble after they dug her out of it.

"Mom! Mom! Wake up! It's me, Jack!" Jack was shaking his mom's head that had a small trickle of blood flowing from her forehead. Unfortunately, she wasn't responsive to him. Miko pressed her head against June's chest to hear for her heartbeat.

"Is she...?" Raf asked her nervously, to which the Japanese punk girl slowly looked to him and Jack and solemnly shook her head with her expression that said it all.

Everyone's spirits sunk as June was on the verge of death.

The light in Bumblebee's optics dimmed noticeably with his eyebrows declining downwards. He let out a soft, heartbroken whirr with Arcee just walking in on the scene.

"Guys, did you find-?" Arcee was about to question until her words died on arrival when she saw how mellow and miserable her unit was. The sight of June's damaged body confirmed her worst fears to be true. Her body went into autopilot as she sunk to her knees with a shocked expression that underlined her attempt at denial of the reality in front of her..

Jack was on his knees with a stone-faced, nearly lifeless face as his mind was throthrown into chaos. He didn't even register the roaring sounds of the Rokmutul, the spunds of thunder, or the feeling of raindrops splashing against his face.

It was his Mom's hand touching him weakly, yet lovingly that brought back to him some semblance of sanity. It snapped him out of his funk. He tremulously looked down onto June's loving face created all the more tragic with her mouth in a sad smile stained by blood leaking through the corners.

"M-m-m-Mom?" Jack stuttered with his voice emotionally charged at the sight of her loving, caring eyes that still possessed whatever light was left in them.

"Jack...my son. Thank the Lord...you are...a-a-alive..." June spoke weakly before she coughed out blood.

"Mom! Don't speak, your lungs are damaged!" Jack felt his heart relieved, but more anguished at the sight before him when he saw a splinter of metal lodged deep into her chest narrowly missing her heart.

"Mrs. Darby!" Arcee shouted with alarm, "Conserve your strength until we open the Ground Bridge!"

The dying nurse coughed up another glob of blood that messily coated her mouth in crimson. June held up her hand and shook her head much to the distress of her son and his friends.

"It's...*cough*...too late...Ratchet...*cough*...may not even save...me...in time..." she said with her life slowly fading as the storms intensified.

"Please don't say that, June! We need you to hang on just a little longer!" Arcee said with desperation now coloring her voice as she was to started tearing up. This was starting to become too reminiscent of the losses of Tailgate and Cliffjumper.

Miko covered her mouth with tears rolling down her face, whimpering miserably that June will inevitably die. Raf took off his glasses, closing his teary eyes shut.

Jack was stunned. He didn't know how to react and there's nothing he could do for her. "Mom..."

"I am proud of you...your friends...Fowler...the Autobots...Optimus Prime...*cough!*" June said, becoming slower and slower with her strength fading away. "I...am...proud...that...to be...your...mother, Jack."

Jack's eyes teared up and he wasn't prepared when she used all of her last strength to give her son a kiss on the cheek, despite her blood staining it. She whispered,

"I love you..."

Silence reigned as the others had lost their words and part of their souls and sparks. They knew this was it.

Jack was shocked with his mind shutting down for a nanosecond until it rebooted. When he finally came to, he saw his mother still smiling lovingly like she always had whenever he came home from school or work.

However, that was when he saw the light of her life dimmed from her eyes until they were no more. She closed her eyes for the final time as her body became limp, leaning against her son.

She had died. She was gone forever.

* * *

Fate had proven to be a cruel mistress as a lightning bolt came close to striking Miko, who screamed hysterically and stumbled backwards.

Bumblebee screeched out in alarm, sheltering her protectively. Raf looked around and saw the rain-drenched town being surrounded by lightning bolts randomly striking about and tornadoes tearing up the land.

Then came the trio of the bell-like cackling sounds echoeing from the heart of the storm.

"What was that?!" Miko screamed.

"I don't know, but probably not good for us...not even that thing." Arcee gestured to the Rokmutul that was glaring through the dark clouds. As the banshee-like, laughing roars sounded off with tremulous echoes bouncing off the clouds, the Rokmutul snarled with its eyes turning into slits and its fangs all bared. The helicopters halted their assault as did the fighter jets with one of the pilots wondering,

"What in the Lord's name is making those sounds?"

The already terrified civilians and soldiers stopped whatever they were doing, staring at the swirling large mass of dark clouds in the center where the noises were coming from.

"What on Earth is that sound?!" Wheeljack questioned with his warning senses all screaming red flags.

"I am going to put up the visual," Fowler pulled up a livestream feed of Jasper surrounded by the storms via aerial drone.

All of the Autobots stared with tensed silence with the exception of Smokescreen making a hard gulp. Optimus narrowed his optics further into a disturbed scowl.

The lightning flashed again in the cloudy center mass revealing the blurry silhouette of a flapping, massive bat-like wing. Then another showed a silhoutte of three serpentine heads.

"Something's alive in the heart of the storm," Raf said fearfully as he hugged onto Jack, who was still grieving for his dead mother.

"And I have a very bad feeling about it." Arcee grimly voiced with a dark frown.

Then the clouds were forcefully parted away by the new monster's enormous, 2,564 foot long wingspan of its wings revealing the beast to be a three-headed, golden wyvern-like dragon with twin tails ending with spiked cudgels and lightning bolts surrounding its very being, acting as a malevolent, chaotic aura. King Ghidorah's three draconic heads all let out otherworldly, maniacal screams, announcing his arrival, which sent chills of terror throughout everyone involved, including the Rokmutul.

The kids, even the grieving Jack huddled against each other, scared out of their wits.

"Holy Primus!" Arcee shouted, being thrown back both by the sudden gusts of wind and horrified surprise at the sight of how gigantic this new monster was with its giant wings.

Ghidorah landed with his titanic mass causing the entire town of Jasper to tremble and shaking everyone off their feet.

"GAAHKK!" Arcee crashed onto her back and the same happened with Bumblebee as he squealed out of shock.

"Shit!" Jack swore as the kids were literally bounced off two feet into the air before crashing onto their butts.

The Rokmutul had a better time steadying itself thanks to its six feet clawing itself into the pavement for better anchorage.

Civilians were tossed about, more so in the evacuation helicopters and buses.

Ghidorah's tail cudgels unsheathed their bony, sword-like spikes. The heads surveyed their surroundings with the right head roaring out into the heavens with lightning and thunder clamoring in the clouds.

"Primus help us..." Ratchet stammered with dreaded terror coloring his being upon witnessing the appearance of King Ghidorah as the three heads, the bat-like wings, golden, ridged snake-like scales, and the dinosaur-like feet all match the description of many horror stories told throughout the civilized galaxy about this evil creature of the cosmos.

"Oh you gotta be kidding my pedals," Wheeljack, his usual flippant, daredevil attitude, had gone a 180 degree change into an uncharacteristic expression, which makes the atmosphere in the base all the scarier.

"Guys, it's that what I think it is!" Smokescreen remembered the sinister reputation and the storms heavily associated with this monster that had been the cause of so many alien civilizations and worlds being decimated in certain world-shattering events that could only be described as biblical or apocryphal according to lost texts he read in the Hall of Records.

"King Ghidorah," Optimus stated the creature's ancient name gravely with the situation now more dire and life-threatening for the planet with Monster Zero now thrown into the mix.

The said three-headed extraterrestrial hydra stood on his strong hind legs with his wings fully spread out in his terrifying glory. Ghidorah let out ear-piercing, dominant calls of power simultaneously from all of his three heads with lightning bolts being fired off from the pointed tips of his giant wings! The lightning bolts shot all over Jasper with many of them striking several houses, destroying countless helicopters, disorienting the fighter squadrons, and some of the cliffs in the process. The Rokmutul was partially electrocuted by the devastating light show as the bolts struck its face, making the crocodilian monster squeal in pain, caught off guard by Ghidorah's overpowering display of dominance.

"AH! Our eyes!" Miko and her friends were blinded by the frightful, bright bolts as they were in closer proximity to Ghidorah than anybody else in Jasper.

Jasper's civilians, already scared of the recent monster attack, turned into hysterical, desperate people as they now pushed and shoved their way into the crowded buses and the helicopters, trampling each other with some crushed underneath their footsteps.

"No!" Optimus shouted, angered and scared of what was happening to the populace while the Autobots had their jaws drop at how the dragon effortlessly destroyed half of Jasper without even trying with helicopters and jets plummeting to their fiery doom like falling stars.

"Jesus Christ! Optimus, Jasper is going to be annihilated! Forget about hiding, we need you out there right now!" Fowler hollered clearly panicked and scrambling out of his seat as he went to pilot his helicopter with the transmission ended.

Optimus shouted at the top of his lungs the loudest he had ever done in light of the disastrous turn of events, "RATCHET, REPAIR THE GROUND BRIDGE! AUTOBOTS, WE HAVE TO ROLL OUT IMMEDIATELY!"

* * *

King Ghidorah had already engaged in battle with an infuriated and provoked Rokmutul, who was biting onto the middle head, but was retaliated against immediately when the right head and left head fired concentrated bolts of gravity lightning beams from their jaws, which hit its sides. The Rokmutul was forced to let go of Ghidorah's middle neck as its sides burned and sizzled being electrocuted by the Gravity Lightning beams. The pain gave Ghidorah the opportunity to lunge at its neck, but the bony frill prevented him getting a good bite on the crocodile-like Titan. The Rokmutul saw the left head trying to go for it and quickly swung its spiky tail right into it. The spikes bludgeoned it, slicing across the jaws and face. The left head squealed in a hissy fit of having its element of surprise ruined. The middle head bit onto the left's horns. The wounds healed very quickly, which allowed the middle head to give it a head butt to discipline harshly it for being so reckless. The left head whined submissively to the middle head's harsh cackling. The Rokmutul tried to swing its spiky mace-like tail only for the right head to blast it, injuring it. The Rokmutul didn't even had the chance to recover this time as all three heads fired their concentrated Gravity Beams all at once onto the Rokmutul, which sent it skidding and tumbling through two town blocks.

The Rokmutul rolled back itself up, grinding the ground with its front limbs for a rushing headlong charge. The six-legged crocodilian Titan roared before it charged at King Ghidorah with the impact sounding like ten gun cannons firing off at once. The golden hydra hardly flinched when the Rokmutul's horned head hit his muscular torso. The dragon kicked the smaller Titan right in the snout sending it stumbling away. The Rokmutul shook its head to clear the ringing out of its rattled brain. One of Ghidorah's twin tails coiled around the base of the Rokmutul's tail and without warning, yanked the Rokmutul off of its six feet completely with the crocodile-like beast yelping in despair. Ghidorah then swung and dragged the Rokmutul through the ruined town, decimating roads, and buildings in the process.

Arcee was desperately leading her ragtag unit to safety when she saw the Rokmutul being swung towards them.

"Look out!" She quickly transformed into her default humanoid mode with Bumblebee following her lead while clutching their human comrades protectively as they had to execute a ducking slip underneath the smaller monster to avoid being run over. For Jack, everything was in slow motion as things were happening all at once with his mind still reeling from the death of his mother. Time next went back to normal as the Rokmutul soon passed over them as Arcee and Bumblebee immediately transformed into their vehicular alt. modes with the kids nearly out of breath and hysterical.

Bumblebee whirred loudly.

"We're not even out of the woods yet," Arcee said dreadfully, knowing things were just getting worse.

The winged hydra screeched maniacally as it then lifted itself into the air, briefly hovering with the defiant Rokmutul in tow. He slammed the crocodilian monster onto the ground before pinning it with his feet. The talons dug deep into the Rokmutul's chest, drawing blood with the Titan gasping for air with its air supply cut off. The alien dragon hydra flew quickly 1000 feet into the sky above Jasper with lightning flashing and thunder roaring as Ghidorah almost laughed sadistically at the grievous pain it was inflicting upon the Rokmutul, who flailed about in an attempt to free itself. It was all for naught as Ghidorah then let go of the Rokmutul only for the hydra to spit the trio of concentrated Gravity Lightning Beams onto its weaker underbelly, accelerating the fall with Rokmutul burning up through the atmosphere.

Unfortunately, the point of impact happened to be in the middle of the town where the ruined gas station was spewing out gasoline all over the place. The Rokmutul's crash ignited a massive explosion that burned some of the remaining helicopters, buses and unfortunate stragglers that couldn't get out of the city limits in time.

The shockwave also struck Arcee and Bumblebee, who were all unfortunately close to the epicenter.

"AAAHHH!" Arcee was the first to be blown off and she crashed into mess of what was once a bookstore. She barely managed to survive when part of the ceiling collapsed onto her legs.

The same couldn't be said for Bumblebee as he had Jack, Miko, and Raf to protect. His crash was less than pleasant as he busted through an unstable apartment.

Their screams of terror were abruptly silenced when the building collapsed onto them.

"BEE! JACK!" Arcee couldn't believe how everything was rapidly falling apart, including her mission. She trief to stand up, but her left leg was busted with her metal exoskeletin badly dented and warped. It was sharply painful to bear.

However, an even greater pain in her spark resurfaced as this was like losing Tailgate and Cliffjumper all over again, but ten times worse than the pain of both of those personal losses put together. Arcee punched away a crumbling wall in despaired anger and frustration.

"DAMNIT!" Arcee swore out loud, unintentionally giving her position away to King Ghidorah whose interest was piqued when his eyes caught onto the Cybertronian; a race of sentient robots he had not seen in a long while. Arcee struggled to her bearings, made all the more difficult with her left leg and knee joint working against her in their current damaged state.

That was all she managed to do before her spark froze when she heard King Ghidorah landed directly behind her. His bloodchilling banshee wailing and cackling bombarded her audioreceptors furiously that she was afraid to face him. However, due to his flexible, snake-like muscles, the middle head snaked around with his red, malicious slit eyes meeting her traumatized blue optics.

Arcee gasped with her spark virtually up her throat as she tried to gulp, but found it impossible to do so with her body paralyzed by the dragon's cosmic, supernatural aura. Ghidorah hissed with his three heads eyeing her like snakes to a terrified squirrel with his tails rattling their cudgels. Arcee was trapped and she was hardly in any position to fight back or run as the beast had enormous range and reach that were very difficult to overcome. Ghidorah clearly enjoyed every second of her being suffocated by her own instinctual fear of him with the heads' jaws curled into devilish, sinister grins that revealed their sharp fangs. The left head laughed gleefully as it leered right in front of her with its forked tongue flickering out. Arcee shuddered with her senses being revolted by the serpent's hideous breath as its odor reeked of bloodbath and death. She closed her optics shut, feeling terrified and repulsed by the reviled forked tongue touching her, examining her. A minute felt like torturous, searing eternity to Arcee while the creature purred sadistically at her pitiful, delicious state.

Arcee, out of desperation and not being able to bear having the despicable tongue taste her, screamed, transforming into her motorcycle just to attempt to escape from the monster. Because of that, though, she failed to take into account her injured leg, her pain caused her to transform back at the worst possible time. She tumbled jusy a short feet away on the road. The blue femme whimpered before Ghidorah's spiky, cudgel smashed the road in front of her.

The dragon laughed with all of the three heads mocking at her failure. They reared up with their necks pulsing and glowing ominously with energy.

The Ground Bridge appeared 400 feet behind the dragon as Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Smokescreen, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack hurriedly rush out of the portal. They were greeted by the heart stopping sight of the wyvern-like Titan about to blast Arcee into oblivion.

"ARCEE!" Optimus Prime shouted while firing his Gatling Gun at the monster, but Ghidorah hardly felt the blasts due to his 600 foot tall stature and ridged scaly armor. The beast continued to charge up his energy for a killing blow.

"You have to run the hell out of there!" Bulkhead shouted desperately, hoping that his voice would be enough.

However, Arcee was too hindered by the pain and the suffocating fear that locked her body in place while her entire life flashed before her optics to do anything or even register his words.

Wheeljack glared hatefully at the hydra before he unsheathed his dual katanas and charged at one of the twin tails with Ultra Magnus joining the desperate attempt with the Forge Hammer of Solus Prime.

Fowler was speeding his helicopter towards the scene like a madman muttering, "Come on come on come on, damnit!"

* * *

Just when it appeared to be curtains for Arcee, a bright stream of blue light penetrated through the storms from the west. The radioactive heat ray struck the three-headed hydra with so much momentum and energy that a shocked and unprepared Ghidorah was blasted flying unwillingly into a town block. King Ghidorah screamed angrily as he crashed onto his side.

The Autobots halted and Fowler slowed his helicopter down with all of them flabbergasted and confused as to what the heck just happened. All of the sudden, thunderous footsteps sounded off like redwood trees slamming the ground. The ground shook with a consistent pattern that something was big was approaching.

Arcee was snapped out of her resigned state when she saw Ghidorah being punched by the azure beam of pure radioactive power. Next everyone heard the distinctive sound which sounded like a scratchy, echoing foghorn mixed with the booming roars of lions and elephants.

"**SKRRREEEEEEEOOOOOOOOONNNGGGGKKK!"**

Everyone slowly turned around to see a massive dark being with blue light glowing behind it, shadowed by the storm clouds. Ghidorah, who had just recovered, snarled disdainfully, knowing his ancient rival had arrived.

Then a massive, tree trunk-like foot with four sharp claws and very dark gray, crocodile like scales stomped into clear visibility. Next, the entire body was revealed as it stomped out from the dark clouds as stocky or heavily-built packed with some considerable fat and lot more muscle underneath rough crocodilian-like scales and plates. The reptile's face was blocky like a cross between a bear and Tyrannosaurus rex; its neck was broad bearing similarity to that of an eagle's neck and has shark-like gills on either side of its neck. Its eyes were small and of golden yellow color that were now glowing a threatening blue. The teeth that lined this monster's jaws were like giant, bus-sized spikes that could puncture through flesh, bone, and steel and there were ninety-two of them in total. The head and neck leaned forward and the nostrils were separated, being on opposite sides of the snout. The chest was rather wide and beefy for a reptile that support powerful shoulders, which anchor strong muscular arms and hands ending with sausage-shaped fingers armed with sharp, long claws. The reptilian, bipedal monster sported a lengthy, crocodile-like tail with a slightly rounded tip at the end, making this monster's length 697 feet long. The monster stood at 493 feet tall.

The most distinctive characteristic were the reptile's maple-shaped dorsal plates which were illuminating in a Cherenkov blue light. The dorsal plates' protrusions had sharp tips that look like they could cut through steel if given the chance and if should the creature be ambushed from above. There were eighty-nine of them running down its back to the tip of its tail with three large central dorsal plates running from mid-way down his back. The veins on the dorsal plates could be visibly seen with the plates glowing.

This was none other than Godzilla, King of the Monsters.

There was a whirring sound to him as his spikes illuminated and body rumbled with unadulterated atomic power on par or greater than man's nuclear bombs. Godzilla rumbled as his foot stomps shook the very ground of Jasper.

**"SKREEEOOONNKKK!"**

"Well...son of a gun, it can't be," Fowler was blown away as he now recognized what or rather who this monster was as it struck a stark resemblance to the titular monster of the Japanese Godzilla movies he and his son used to watch together.

The rest of Team Prime helped Arcee up to their feet as she wobbly stood up with Ultra Magnus asking her,

"Are you alright. soldier?"

"Other than a broken leg and having a brief brush with death, I am fine, but-," Arcee was interrupted from a closer giant foot stomp from behind. Team Prime swerved around to see King Ghidorah standing up on its hind legs instead of all fours, wings folded, and his tail cudgels shivering to give off threatening rattling sounds. All three heads glared hatefully at Godzilla with the left one flickering its tongue through a psychotic grin, the right head gaping its jaws, hissing while baring its sharp teeth and fangs, and the middle one crying out an angry shriek, challenging Godzilla back.

Godzilla narrowed his still glowing, heated reptilian eyes and hot air was snorted out from his blaring nostrils as he growled, determined to kill his hated enemy.

Ghidorah snarled as he stood up to his full height and unfurled his wings knocking away ruins and power poles in his threatening display of dominance not unlike Godzilla's glowing spines and tail slapping. Thunder clamored loudly as if the clouds were announcing an epic, bloody battle not seen for millions of years. In the midst of the chaos, the injured Rokmutul took this unexpected opportunity to escape by burrowing into the ground outside the town limits with the two alpha Titans stealing everybody's attention.

Tensions were briefly at an all-time high with both Alphas facing each other until Godzilla was the first to cut through the tense atmosphere by screaming out in an earth-shaking roar, which was basically an all-out declaration of war that also shattered windows and forced everyone to cover their ears.

**"SKREEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNKKKK!"**

King Ghidorah...

**"SSCRREEEAAAWWW!"**

"**REEEAAAAHHHHWWRR!"**

**"SCCREEAAAAAHHHRRRR!"**

The hydra charged, galloping towards Godzilla with the clear intent to kill and destroy.

"Everybody, roll out of the way!" Optimus shouted to his team, as he quickly transformed into his all-terrain expeditionary fighting vehicle mode.

"Whoa!" Bulkhead was blown at the astonishing speed the Titans were barreling at each other and almost got crushed by Ghidorah's feet if he hadn't transformed into his dark green SUV and sped off like the others.

Likewise, Bumblebee had recovered and saw what had happened. He nearly had an equivalent of a heart attack seeing Ghidorah's spiked tips barreling towards him before he transformed on the go taking the trio of his human companions that were just as shellshocked and almost had a heart attack like he did.

"Holy shit! There's a monster fight going on!" Miko hollered with adrenaline pumping through her veins as she was a huge fan when it came to monster fights.

"We have to get out of here!" Jack screamed.

On the other end with Godzilla charging, one of the last unburnt buses happened to be in the Monster King's path. Though it missed being stomped, it was pushed over by Godzilla's tail with the people dearly horrified and hanging on to their seats unsuccessfully with mothers panicking and little kids crying and being hurt by the throngs of people. The bus driver was even thrown off his seat as the bus was thrashed to the side and being swept dangerously off the road.

The Titans roared and snarled at each other as Godzilla grappled Ghidorah's left head and put it into a chokehold for Godzilla to bite and sink his teeth into the dragon's flesh. The teeth pierced through the hydra's ridged scales with the left head squealing squeamishly. The middle head directed the right head to bite Godzilla's shoulder. Unfazed the King of the Titans slammed the head hard into the smoldering ruins of the gas station, burning it in the process. The left head screamed in rage. The central head, or the Alpha head took matters into its own jaws by biting Godzilla right at the gills, making the King of the Monsters relent its grip on one of its subordinate heads. Ghidorah quickly retaliated by biting his hand, wrist, and throat simultaneously. Godzilla growled and grunted as the hydra shocked him with electric bolts electrocuting his scaly skin. He lit up his spines as he discharged his azure Atomic Heat Ray into Ghidorah's chest with the force of the blast harsh enough for Ghidorah to unlatch his jaws, but Ghidorah struck back by discharging Gravity Lightning bolts right onto Godzilla's face and chest, disorienting the Monster King so much that he fell onto the ground with a large thud and his armored tail almost crushed Team Prime in their tracks on their way to the evacuation point.

"GAH! Oh that son of a bitch!" Wheeljack was very close to being flattened into a pancake, which he didn't appreciate.

"AAAH!" Raf yelped with Bulmblebee screeching to a dead halt with the little boy shouting, "That's way too close for me for one day!"

"Smokescreen!" Arcee shouted fearing that the tail might have crushed him.

Thankfully, that didn't come to pass as Smokescreen shouted, "I'm fine! Glad that I had this baby along!" He pointed to the Phase Shifter he's wearing on his wrist that when activated would allow him to phase through solid objects without consequence.

Bumblebee sounded an irritable whir indicating he thought he was going to witness another person close to him die after June's death.

"Yeah, that cockiness of yours is going to get us into scrap one of these days, kiddo! And I will make damn sure to kick you in the aft and more for that!" Wheeljack growled.

Godzilla's tail lifted off as the Monster King was starting to rise back up. Ghidorah backpedaled away from the Monster King with his twin tails rattling while heads snarled and cackled at Godzilla, taunting him.

"Keep moving! We have to reach for the evacuation point while picking up any stragglers along the way! Jasper is officially lost!" Optimus declared.

As the Autobots sped off, Godzilla rose up, angrier than ever as he roared once again. He whipped his tail around, kicking up debris and broken cars into the air as it smacked hard into King Ghidorah, nearly tripping up the false King of the Titans with right head screaming bloody murder.

Up in the air, Fowler was also screaming bloody murder twice as he not only he had to dodge several bolts of lightning, but also had the unfortunate pleasure of having to steer his helicopter right after Ghidorah's wing inadvertently smacked it lightly.

"I am getting too old for this kind of action! And Pentagon does not pay me enough to cover a damned monster movie!" Fowler hollered, wiping the sweat off of his face while driving his helicopter following Team Prime for rendezvous. Once he had gotten enough altitude where it was safer, Fowler watched the fight ensue as Godzilla and Ghidorah went into the second round of the brawl with Godzilla clawing at the golden dragon's chest and shoving his body mass into the dragon. Ghidorah's bigger size prevented the dragon from budging an inch as Ghidorah dug his talons into the ground. The hydra bit Godzilla again this time close to the eyes and Godzilla squealing in painful response. The left head discharged a Gravity Lightning Beam at Godzilla's neck with the Monster King pained by the concentrated electric shocks.

Godzilla groaned and his tail slammed into the ground to his left. Slowly and picking up speed, his spines from the tip of his tail lit up in bluish fire until the three middle ones lit up. Godzilla heaved and sucked the air breathily with a wet sound as he prepared to discharge a stronger Atomic Heat Ray. His target...the central, leading head of King Ghidorah with the hope to end this fight with his ancient enemy dead or at least, severely incapacitated. Godzilla next spat out his Atomic Heat Ray, but Ghidorah swerved his heads and serpentine necks around, avoiding the deadly, fiery radioactive projectile. Ghidorah ducked with the agility of a cobra and with a unified screech, he unleashed all three of his Gravity Lightning bolts right into Godzilla's chest knocking him over, which threw his entire aim of his Atomic Heat Ray way off as he fell with the Heat Ray destroying more of the town. The ray nearly hitting the Transformers that resorted to running in the alleyway as destruction rained upon them with buildings exploding in a row. The Autobots covered themselves with their arms from the debris with the exception of Bulkhead who had to carry Arcee over due to her injured leg. The kids ran as fast as they could with Bumblebee busting through the trash cans and fences with the Optimus and Ultra Magnus clearing the walls for their escape.

"Go go go! Don't stop! We have to keep moving!" Prime hollered.

"Stay with us, Jack!" Miko cautioned to a very distraught Jack who was trying to keep his head in the game of survival in spite of his troubled emotions clouding his head. Following them were other civilians that had been trapped by the ensuing carnage.

Godzilla continued to be dragged beyond the town's northern limits before he was forcibly backed into a rock spire. Ghidorah diverted some of his firepower onto the cliff, which exploded, creating a rockslide. Godzilla let out a high-pitched roar as he was quickly buried underneath tons of rocks and boulders.

Team Prime and the survivors ran out into the town square, where they had finally rendezvoused with the last of the Army soldiers in charge of the evacuation, but tragedy struck when Bumblebee was snatched up by one of King Ghidorah's heads, alarming everyone with the civilians going into hysterics.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Jack was aghast and horrified with his heart sinking upon seeing his first Transformer friend being ripped away from him.

"NO NO NO NOOOO!" Raf and Miko were heavily distraught as so were Team Prime with Optimus Prime falling onto his knees as he witnessed Bumblebee screaming to his last as Ghidorah's two heads ripped the poor scout in half with the middle head chomping the upper half.

Arcee, now seeing red, screamed out her war cry as she limply charged at the beast with the deaths of her former partners, Cliffjumper and Tailgate, haunting her.

"Arcee! Don't! It's too late! Bee's gone!" Bulkhead and Smokescreen had to hold her down as she screamed her throat out with Energon tears seeping from her eyes as grief took hold of her. Jack became numb with his mind shut off to the world while Miko and Raf cried, mourning for the death of their closest alien friend, who was the first to befriend them and introduce them to the Autobots.

King Ghidorah tossed away what's left of Bumblebee aside and cackled sinisterly at the state of misery the heroes and survivors were in. The surviving populace broke down into despondency, seeing that there was no where to run. The US Army hastily readied their weapon in spite of knowing that their weapons and training would do them no good against such an insane, multifaceted force of death.

Optimus slowly stood up with a somber face behind his face mask that belied whatever courage he could muster to face the three-headed dragon. He unsheathed his Star Saber and held it in front of his face when it glowed blue.

Ghidorah thought nothing of it as he crept on the ground with his necks slithering towards them.

"I won't let you pass, demon," Optimus said as he aimed the sword's glowing blade at Ghidorah.

Fortunately, the Autobots would get the break that they needed as several missiles slammed into Ghidorah. Everyone looked up to see squadrons of F22 and F35 breaking through the storm barrier, unleashing their barrage on the three-headed drake, who was caught off guard by the unexpected reinforcements.

"Good job, boys! That ought to buy them some time." Fowler said to the captain leading the squadrons. He then switched frequencies to Team Prime as he said,

"Okay, Prime! Now's your chance to bust you and your Bots' pipes outta there with the three-headed freak's attention focused elsewhere!"

"Will do, Mr. Fowler! And thank you." Optimus Prime with momentary relief flooding his system.

"Don't mention it, Prime!" Fowler ended the transmission.

Then just like perfect clockwork, the Ground Bridge opened up after Ratchet had done extensive repairs on the machinery.

Speaking of the medic, Ratchet sounded off on the com, "Optimus, the portal's up! Bring everyone in now!"

"Roger that, Ratchet! Back to the base and bring the survivors in!" Optimus ordered.

As soon as he said those words, however, fate played a cruel trick on them as some missiles not only bounced off of Ghidorah's wing membrane when he covered himself from the barrage, they ricocheted towards the civilians.

"Oh no, you don't!" Bulkhead rushed in front of the survivors and shot down two of the missiles. He failed to spot a third one that accidentally struck both him and the remaining populace, injuring the former and incinerating the latter.

"Bulkhead!" Optimus hollered out upon seeing him damaged with burning gouges in his body. Every individual scattered about to avoid the deflected missiles with the Autobots attempting to destroy them. Wheeljack sliced apart the missiles that got too close to him while Smokscreen phased through the missiles after activating the portable relic. The Prime himself began firing at the other deflected missiles hoping to avert another disaster upon another.

A major saw that his Air Force buddies' efforts to distract the dragon were inadvertently used against them as he went to his Humvee and grabbed the radio as he hollered,

"This is Major Law, speaking! Hold your fire, Sgt. Keagan! I repeat, hold your fire! We're taking friendly fire down here!"

"Incoming!" One of the soldiers tried to warn one that was headed for Jack.

"Jack! Get out of there!" Miko screeched.

"Huh?" Jack turned around to find the missile heading for him! His entire life flashed before his eyes before something slammed him away.

"ACHK!" Jack slid on the pavement and heard a feminine scream in spite of the ringing in his ears. A cold chill ran down his spine as he knew who that scream belonged to.

He saw Arcee, whose sleek, slender frame was damaged almost beyond recognition with burns and metal shards stuck into her, slumped unconsciously on the road.

Godzilla just emerged from the rocky rubble, truly pissed off. Ghidorah noticed this, but he had decided this skirmish had gone on for too long to his liking. With the great flapping exertion of his wings, he leaped high into the air and soon flew up into the dark thunderous skies, disappearing into the darkness but not before he left with a mocking cackle.

Enraged that his ancient archnemesis had cowardly denied him his victory, Godzilla roared furiously to the heavens with Jasper around him left in devastating ruin as a result.

* * *

**End of One-Shot 3**


	4. Fate Zero - Rodan, The One Born of Fire

Saber...masters of the sword whose own legend surpasses they who wielded them.

Lancer...wielder of spears, lances, and any weapon that provide long reach for them, making defeating them all the more dangerous.

Archer...true masters of long-range weaponry who possessed such incredible strength of will that they virtually become their own masters.

Rider... masters of steeds that have honed their trade to such a degree that even on their own feet, they are nothing but blurs to the naked eye.

Caster...artisans of the magical arts, purveyors of spells and enchantments long lost to modern time and its scientific convention.

Berserkers...mad dogs of war whose sheer physical might is rivaled only by their sheer inhuman madness.

Assassins...the shadow walkers that move silently and unseen by their victims until their blades are buried to the hilt in their heart.

Fourteen combatants, seven Masters and seven Servants whom they call forth from the Throne of Heroes to fight and kill to attain that which was named as the Holy Grail, that their wishes may be granted, one to the living and one to the dead. An absolute balance, a perfected measure of control...but war is war. Like all rules that were created before and like so many that will follow, they were broken.

Shattered and ignored.

There was even a loophole that went in the face of the rule of fourteen combatants. No more, no less.

Until other classes had been revealed...until one class was exploited.

Avenger...warriors whose lives were spent in the name of vengeance be it for themselves or others. It is not truly a class, but more like a substitute as very few heroes of the past could fulfil the standards that come with it. Their gifts of being an Avenger were rarely appreciated as they were often summoned from frustration and being slaughtered before the crime could ever be discovered. The first person called as the titular name was sacrificed against all that is evil of mankind. In his demise, his soul had tainted to the Holy Grail.

Or rather it already was and still is.

Corrupted and controlled by the evils of the world until there was no holiness to it. Yet there was enough of a spark of its light...a core...enough of her original self that remembered that all rules were made to be broken.

The Avenger was not the only class outside of the usual seven that can be summoned forth.

Ruler...those who sat upon their thrones and pedestals as the people below looked up to them to follow their every word, every command. And it is not merely a title anyone can claim for themselves, especially those that were self-righteous pretentious fools. More so, it is meant for those who inspired faith and loyalty in their subjects.

Saver...they whom are the saviors of mankind, even in death. They are the holiest figures of mortal kind, chosen by Fate, guided by Destiny, and protected by the Almighty. This is a class whose place on the Throne of Heroes was not on the proper throne, but very second close to it. They are the last resort when all other options have failed, when the degradation is as such extent far beyond redemption that it would take living embodiments of purity and good to reform what was broken.

However, what was fragmented of the Grail could not make either use of them properly as the Corruption was too great with the balance teetering too close to the edge.

But there was one more to consider...

To awaken a Titan. Not just any Titan, but the King of the Titans, who is also a god for all intents and purposes. One that would restore balance to nature and the Holy Grail.

We had many names for this god throughout the millennia.

But the chief name among them was...

**Gojira.**

* * *

**_Fate/Zero _**

**_Rodan, The One Born of Fire_**

* * *

Tanaka Nakajima knew he was probably in over his head for attempting this. Something that could potentially spell a very catastrophic end in a lot of million ways. But this was an opportunity he simply couldn't pass up of making his mentor, Ishiro Serizawa proud and just the thought of risking it is worth the possibility of bitter defeat. Ancient Japanese, or rather Odo Island-Japanese inscribed runes were carefully placed upon the floor of an empty warehouse in Fuyuki Harbor, which also comprised of an ancient dragon-like stone relic with maple-shaped spines and inscribed with strange hieroglyphs on its chest and his own blood. All that was left were the appropriate words and reagent needed to make this summoning ceremony work.

He placed it carefully into a wooden Shinto altar before he took his place at the opposite side of the summoning circle. He bowed his head and considered the consequences of his actions should this fail. All the planning, all the countless nights he had spent reading his father's notes, and how much resources he spent trying to steal the artifact from his mentor's study and everything else in preparation for this would then be wasted. It was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, and an impossible idea to be ever conceived in the history of mankind. And regardless of whether this succeeds or fails, there would be no turning back to the way things were prior to this attempt of a summoning once his mentor finds out.

If it works, however, then he could become a participant in this "war".

Then he could have his wish...

A world where balance between man and nature was rightfully restored with everything put in its proper place.

"You who sits upon the Throne of Heroes...if thou can lend me thy power...if thou would travel the same path to war as I...then answer my plea fully. I am a warrior long forgotten...a monster...a stranger in the land that I once called home...my eyes are stained with the blood of innocents, my soul in thirst for nuclear fire to cleanse itself of the filth of the damned...I beseech you, mighty Monarch of the First Gods! If thou willing to take me, a miserable mortal, as thy vessel of your fire to remind the world of your reign...hear me and come forth!"

At first, there was nothing.

Not even a spark of light.

Then the warehouse shook. No, it wasn't just the warehouse, Tanaka realized. The entire harbor trembled, the presence smothering the entire complex. Azure fire burned unseen in the air, and a bright Chernokov light emanated from the statue causing the entire shrine to glow outwards. An energy, weirdly familiar, primordial, yet alien surged through him and he knew who was its source.

**_I ask of you. Are you my Master?_**

None of the words, if they could even be called words, registered in Tanaka's head as his brain failed to interpret the ancient tongue, or the overwhelming, titanic presence that was there and was not. He felt the mere concept of the query rumble through him, breaking down all of the emotional safeguards he had built up over the years. He was being rendered to that of less than a servant. A humbled, miniscule lizard face to face with a giant apex predator looming over him with its fangs ready to end him at a moment's notice should he ever fail to give the response the leviathan was looking for. An answer with absolute resolve and strength.

"Yes."

With that single utterance of fear, yet paradoxically, complimented by bravery he never knew of, Chernokov light flared across the back of his right hand, lines twisting and turning upon his pale flesh to carve an image of three maple-shaped dorsal plates placed in an arrangement similar to that of a clover leaf. Tanaka could feel the chains tethering him to something on the other side of the link that was clearly not human, but monstrously powerful and ancient. The overpowering presence and its tremendous power were now gone, but he knew he had summoned the King of the Titans. Frankly, the title did not suit the vast entity entirely appropriate as he knew that this creature was more than any mortal king could ever hope to be.

His plan had worked against all odds. For the first time in his life, he felt now that he finally grasped the final key to win the war singlehandedly to ultimately fulfill his wish for a harmonious world where man and nature can finally coexist peacefully.

What he failed to realize was that whenever the King awakens, other Titans will also rise up from their long slumber.

* * *

_Yunnan Rainforest, China..._

Hidden behind the curtain of a massive waterfall, a statuesque cocoon of gigantic proportions was formed very long ago. Nearby, the Temple of the Moth that was 100 miles away from the waterfall. It was also nighttime like in Tokyo as light apparitions of butterflies suddenly manifested in the sky above the waterfall.

They flew down and hovered across the waterfall as something began to stir from within the cocoon. It glowed a beautiful aqua green evanescent light as a raptorial, mantis-like forearm first emerged out from it and stabbed the river bottom for support. Then came out another scythe-like forearm as the creature slowly emerged from the cocoon, revealing to be a moth-like entity. The head was the first to slowly rise with its beautiful, yet fierce blue composite eyes, fuzzy antennae popping out erect at the top of her head, and her fur being fuzzed out. Next out quickly came her thorax with her set of translucent wings not yet unfurled, and her two other pairs of long raptorial, mantis-like limbs that shredded the cocoon. Finally, her wasp-like abdomen with a small bony stinger at the end emerged.

Mothra chirped softly, having sensed her King's awakening catalyzed by a young mortal for the upcoming Fuyuki Holy Grail War. For the Grail to resort to allow the awakening of a Titan, the Apex Alpha among them all was quite telling and disturbing. She knew that it was becoming clearly dire that the corruption of the Grail was getting way out of hand. The King of the Titans probably knew it as well firsthand as he was the one summoned. But that also meant other Titans, especially the false King were now keenly aware of it as well, prompting her emergence from her long dormancy. The King may want to end the Grail's corruption, but others like the False King would want the Grail for more destructive ends with dethroning her symbiotic partner being the top one among them.

Bound by sacred duty and her eternal love for life and purity, Mothra stood up straight at 120 feet tall with her newfound strength in her long, muscular insectoid limbs. She slowly walked out of the waterfall and onto a giant rock pillar jutting out from the river at the base of the waterfall. As she crawled to the top and perched on it, she unfurled her two gigantic compound wings as their extravagant, intricate patterns finally became marked. Mark patterns turned more and more visually stunning with a warm and striking color palette of orange, yellow, and black. The two most striking patterns on her 900 foot wingspan were the huge, dark amaranth eyespots bearing resemblance to the King of the Monsters's eyes at the tips of her wings. The patterns transformed, illuminating into a bioluminescent aqua green that lit up the entire surrounding waterfall and jungle. Flocks of butterflies and colorful birds flew around her in an aerobatic dance dedicated to her.

Mothra declared her presence to the world with a loud, feminine, sirenlike scream.

The Queen of the Monsters has returned to fight alongside her rightful King.

* * *

_Fuyuki, Japan..._

Things have not been turning out great for Fuyuki and/or Japan in general because of two things that were happening that was causing a lot of unwanted stress and trouble for everyone involved.

First of all, on a local level, the Servant, Caster, had just unleashed an abomination at the Fuyuki Bridge. That's not the worst part even though it was not helping the situation. No, the worst part was the first one happening during when it wasn't just Mt. Fuji, a dormant volcano for several centuries, now suddenly becoming active and about to erupt. All of the other major volcanoes such as Mount Ontake, the nearest one to Fuyuki, minor calderas and smaller, extinct volcanoes were on the verge to breaking point with other troubling news of new earth faults occurring throughout Honshu, which shocked everyone in not only Tokyo and other parts of Japan, but the entire world. The recent readings that have just been reported by local news and major news outlet such as NHK, and CNN on the mounting pressure in many of the volcanoes' magma chambers have been troubling and imminent. Fuyuki, which hadn't experienced much natural disasters since 1910, was predicted to have a seven to eight-scale earthquake happen to the city. To top things off, the region's minor volcano, Mt. Jizo-jima, that was 79 miles away from Fuyuki was active as well.

And the Church and the Mage's Association, who had caught wind of the news, reacted rightfully nervous that the now-revived volcano could erupt anytime, placing the entire Holy Grail War in serious jeopardy as the public panic could force the government and federal authorities to be more alert for anything suspicious and thereby place the participants of the secret war in the greatest risk of being exposed.

There herein lie their greatest problem.

While the other participants were aware of the breaking news, they had not received any directive from the Church on how to deal with the volcano that was now complicating the war. They were also dealing with the immediate problem with the rogue Caster and his Master acting out of control with their actions, killing innocent Humans. They have no time to reconsider their options as they had to deal with the more immediate problem of the magecraft's existence being known to the public because of Caster's shenanigans. The Holy Church were stuck in a dilemma as Risei Kotomine was struck blindsided at this unexpected twist of events and the religious leadership proved to be indecisive in what action to take for the Holy Grail War due to the heated debate among the bishops and priests.

In the meantime, the situation of the battle in Mion River had progressively worsened and more complicated.

Servants, Saber and Lancer, and the masters, Master Waver Velvet, and the Homunculus, Irisviel von Einzbern, had to do a tactical retreat to the top of an apartment complex after their struggle to keep Caster's demonic monster from approaching the bay proved to be a losing, chaotic battle while Archer and Berserker battled in the skies above with a McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle fighter squadron pursuing them with the second squadron firing their barrage on Caster's Eldritch monster. Waver's Rider executed his Noble Phantasm, Ionian Hetairoi, a Reality Marble that consisted in a vast desert under a cloudless sky where he led his immense, still-loyal legions of soldiers to battle, to stall the monster for time. However, they were running out of options on how to defeat Caster's abomination and that was not mentioning that all of the commotion caused so much public attention that the JSDF that had just arrived in Fuyuki recently in light of Mt. Jizo's volcanic activity were already mobilizing their forces to deal with the supernatural threat.

"Now what? Rider may have bought us some time, but if we can't use it to think up of something to defeat the abomination, we'll have the entirety of the JSDF on our heads!" Waver stated at the growing direness of their situation with the battle attracting more attention to the Holy Grail War than any of them had anticipated. They had tried anything that could get up close to Caster's spellbook and destroy it, including Lancer's Gae Dearg, but ended up as failures.

"That may already be too late," Lancer said grimly with a serious frown marring his handsome face as he pointed one of his spears towards the approaching row of Type 10 Main Battle tanks that were rolling onto Fuyuki Bridge in front of the abomination. They were primed and ready to fire off their artillery shells with the JSDF soldiers readying their rifles and placing their battle positions on the bridge. "At the rate things are headed and compounded by Mt. Jizo's imminent eruption, this war may not last long."

Saber's expression was unchangingly stoic as she stood firm on the water's surface in spite of the JSDF's attention now on her, though deep inside, she was mentally cursing at how awkward their mission was turning out with Mt. Jizo's closeness to bursting inadvertently exposing them to a rather terrified public, whose citizens were already riled up from the evacuation of Fuyuki.

"Damnit…" Waver gritted his teeth as the Holy Grail War was now compromised with his chance to fulfill his wish of forcing the Mage's Association to recognize his genius on the verge of disappearing regardless of the outcome of this battle while Irisviel remained silent in worry for everything.

* * *

Standing on the rooftop of one of the now deserted traditional houses in Miyama Town, which overlooked Fuyuki City, the young Japanese man with jet black hair, round glasses, and grayish formal coat with a white, collared shirt and black pants, who was none other than Tanaka Nakajima, was observing the progress of the battle from afar with his binoculars. His saddened, conflicted expression said it all as this was not how he expected the direction of the Holy Grail War to go. He had hoped to disrupt it, but not so drastically and so early on in his plan with natural disasters being birthed throughout the country with unnatural frequency and the entirety of Japan thrown into a state of national emergency with the Diet and the JSDF in full alarm of what's happening.

As he watched Lancer break his yellow, intricately marked, smaller spear in half and it disappeared into thin air, which enabled Saber to materialize her sword, Excalibur in a golden, holy bright light, Tanaka prayed that the heroes' mission against Caster would succeed for their sakes before his "Servant" and others like him would have to be involved. He narrowed his eyes at Berserker's interference that was thankfully dealt with quickly due to Lancer and Archer's interventions. Rider managed to disperse his Noble Phantasm to send Caster into the position where Kiritsugu, the Magus Killer and Saber's other master, had directed him to. All was prepared as the JSDF tanks, soldiers, and F-15 squadrons unleashed their firepower onto Caster's abomination, giving Saber the blind spot she needed to land the killing blow.

Gilgamesh, the Golden Archer, stood at the other bank of the river adjacent to Saber as he stared at her arm-crossed. Saber raised Excalibur above her head and started channeling large amounts of Prana into her Noble Phantasm.

Then Murphy's Law decided to kick in when Mt. Jizo all of the sudden erupted into a thunderous explosion that shook Fuyuki and everyone off their game. Tanaka, himself, struggled to steady his bearings, close to falling off the roof when his right hand throbbed with the maple-shaped spine tri-symbol pulsated.

* * *

Saber held Excalibur above her as the wave of golden energy blew the water away from her much to the shocked stares of the evacuating civilians and the Japanese military. She prepared to unleash her Noble Phantasm as she shouted,

"EX-!"

However, her concentration was broken when Mt. Jizo erupted in a spectacular, earth-shattering explosion that shook the city terribly. The glow of her Excalibur disappeared as she physically reeled from the shock of the reverberations.

"What the?!"

She wasn't the only one as everyone stumbled hard onto their butts hitting the dirt. They all looked up to the volcano.

Tanaka gazed onto his marked hand with his blue eyes widened in horror as it meant one thing. The King was reacting to the presence of another of his kind.

Another Titan. And it was coming from within Mt. Jizo.

_'No, already here? So soon?!'_ Things were moving way faster than he anticipated and worsening as he witnessed lava being spewed out of the volcano's mouth haphazardly.

* * *

From the mouth of the now lava-ridden, burning volcano, burst out a three clawed scaly hand that slammed onto the ridge with its sharp claws clamping down onto it for support as the owner let out a terrifying groaning roar that sounded like a dinosaur. Slowly, the hand was revealed to be attached to a large giant wing that was covered in molten, armored, feathery-like scales encrusted in a flexible rocky, mineral-like substance borne from the volcano. Another wing, this time, the right wing also clawed out. The lava parted away, revealing a ferocious bird-like head complete with a large, serrated eagle-like beak ending in a wicked curved tip with two horns protruding from the back of its head. The beast's fiery, angry eyes revealed to be yellowish-orange as they glared with the gaze of an infuriated eagle birthed from fire.

The winged monster emitted a deep, croaking grumble like a gigantic hellish crow as it crawled itself out of Mt. Jizo with smoke and fire scattered about.

As the volcano gave way, Fuyuki's populace were terrified and astonished of the creature's devilish appearance. It resembled a large pterodactyl with the body built, shaped, and functioned more like a bird of prey than an actual Pteranodon with a strong chest and sternum covered with rows of sharp spikes, and strong, muscular legs and feet one would see from an eagle or a hawk complete with sharp talons that could puncture through the tough hide of another Titan. The tail, though obscured by the column of smoke, was large, flat, and fan shaped for a more aerodynamic purpose of increasing the monster's maneuverability. Finally, the body was burgundy red in color with its beak being black as molten rock.

Tanaka was shocked to see this particular Titan as he had read legends about it, but its place of origin were not of Japan, but in Mexico's Isla de Mara. The fact that it had managed to move undetected from there to here was not only shocking, but horrifying in the implications that the only way the Titan could do so was underground.

"Rodan...shit! This is not good at all..." Tanaka gulped hard seeing the proof for Houston Brook's Hollow Earth theory now in front of his own eyes. It quickly became apparent to him that was probably reason why all the volcanoes on Honshu were erupting with earthquakes happening with Rodan's movements disturbing the stability of the magma chambers.

Soon enough, Rodan opened wide his giant wings, showing them to be a massive wingspan of 1,540 feet from wingtip to wingtip, and standing at 236 feet tall as he cried out a throaty dinosaur-like crowing roar that made the airspace of Fuyuki quake, scaring the entire populace into panicked screams with people scrambling for their lives. He sensed the Caster's abomination and sharply turned his head around to give the twisted Servant the most infernal, hungry glare that would have immolated Caster through his soul if his eyes could kill him right there and then.

"What the hell is that?!" Waver stumbled back in horrified shock with Saber and Lancer being gobsmacked with their own disbelief of Rodan.

"Another demon?!" That was the first thing that came to Saber's mind as the pterodactyl-like Titan bore troubling traits of what she and people in her own time consider of demons with Rodan's strong apparent affinity to flames and volcanoes only strengthening her perception of the beast as a demon.

Irisviel brought up her hands to her mouth as she was terrified of Rodan's angry, demonic appearance that would give her nightmares to come in her sleep.

Lancer had his jaw drop to the ground.

Kiritsugu was no longer calm and collected as Rodan's aerodynamic, predatory nature quickly dawned on him and the beast's potential capability of destruction placed him, Saber, and Irisviel face-to-face with death with no chance for survival if the classified files he had read on this monster many years ago were correct. He correctly deduced that Saber's Noble Phantasm would have little to no chance of killing it as the Titan was not only huge, but proven to be extremely tough and durable when it could endure being hit by a nuclear bomb without a scratch just like _him_.

The sound of F-15 jets zooming past above them caused Archer to narrow his eyes as he clearly didn't like where this was headed. "Don't tell me those fools are going to-"

Much to Archer's indignant ire, the F-15 squadron predictably did what he feared they would do by launching heat-seeking missiles at Rodan.

"Idiot mongrels, they have signed their own death warrant." He said before he teleported away before things inevitably turned ugly.

Rodan was bombarded by the barrage as they slammed against his feet and torso.

**_"SCCKKKREEEAAAAWWWRRRKKK!"_**

Rodan squawked more out of shock rather than being actually hurt as the explosions did nothing more than give him a nasty prick to his tough, magma scales.

"What are they doing?! Do they know full well they will only anger it?!" Waver was flabbergasted at the apparent boldness or idiocy of the pilots, having seen enough monster movies where military intervention in such confrontational scenarios against a giant Kaiju typically didn't end well for anyone.

"It's not like they had not any choice, young man. Look around us." Lancer said seriously gesturing to the scared civilians around the river. "Just like we had to protect our people and our nation, these men riding the steel birds must also protect these innocents from whatever would threaten them. Even if it costed them their lives."

Waver felt sick to the stomach from being reminded how costly it was for a warrior, even someone strong, powerful, and charismatic like Saber, Rider, etc. to put their lives on the line in war.

"At this point, those men's bravery may spell death for all of us. Look!" Rider pointed from his chariot as he saw Rodan glaring down at everyone with wrath burning more powerfully than the sun itself. The pterodactyl-like monster raised its eagle-like feet off from the mouth of Mt. Jizo one by one before it, with minimal exertion of its legs jumped off and began flapping its giant feather-like wings to lift itself into the air.

"Oh no..." Saber's face paled as she saw the winged Titan take off with the feather-like scales on his wingtips and edge of his tail fan glowing an angry lava red-orange hue with the energy extending outward into bigger imitating projections of actual feathers. Rodan then had his neck bear long spines and with his horned head having a feathery mane crest or an light optical illusion of one, making him more resemble a phoenix.

**_"SKKROOOOAAAAWWWWRRRR!"_**

"We have to retreat for shelter! RUN!" Saber hollered as she, and everyone else, except Caster, ran frantically away from the river. Rodan swooped and soared down towards Fuyuki City, constantly shedding ash and burning embers from his scales at high speeds. Rodan's shadow passed over the forest above and the hot sonic winds he left behind blew away trees and burned the ground with embers. Upon reaching Fuyuki in no time flat, the destructive capabilities of those winds were realized as buildings were torn apart by the turbulent gale with cars, trash, children, people, and animals violently swept off their feet. Fire burned everything in Rodan's wake, even the river's waters were not spared. Saber, Kiritsugu and Irisviel rushed to the side off the road and away from the mass of panic-stricken citizens. They hid in one of the alleyways, hiding in a book shop as close as possible with the gale soon sweeping countless victims off their feet to their demise with people screaming in shock and agony with the flying embers roasted their flesh in mid-air.

"Oh my God!" Irisviel shrieked with horror with her words being drowned out by the screaming winds.

Kiritsugu looked around as they were surrounded by sonic gales with countless debris and bodies being swept away. They heard creaking and something cracked and looked up to see the roof breaking off!

He immediately shielded his wife with his body as he became pelted by some of the books headed their way with Saber having to cut some of the smaller chunks of concrete and a bicycle.

She next heard a boy screaming and crying when she looked to see a young boy with red hair and a blue and grey shirt and pants being blown in the torrential gale. By instinct, she rushed out, anchoring herself to the entrance corner, and reaching for the boy's hand in spite of Kiritsugu's protest. The boy grabbed her hand as both the young Shiro and Saber held on for dear life.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Shiro screamed in sheer terror with his body being pulled by the gale as if it had a tight grip on him.

"Hang on!" Saber yelled as she struggled to not let go and with some help from Irisviel and Kiritsugu at last, she managed to yank Shirou away from the wind into the bookstore before the embers could claim him.

A stream of lava fire from Rodan's beaked maw flew down and consumed all that it touched, the river water ignited as their bloodied cargo ruptured from the intense infernal heat.

The abomination's tentacles ignited and ruptured as well in contact with Rodan's volcanic flames as unbelievable heat overwhelmed the flesh unaccustomed to the temperatures found outside of its dismal pits of the watery grave. The lava flames spewed from Rodan and the trail of sonic winds and hot embers overwhelmed Caster as his flesh was vaporized down to his own core with all of the tentacles lost completely.

"It burns! It burns! GYAAAAHHHH! The pain of hell! This has to be!" Caster howled agonizingly as his abomination's flesh was seared so severely to the point of being unhealable. He was so agonized and scorched to the point his senses were rendered numb and he could no longer feel himself being brutally ripped apart from the abomination by Rodan when the pterodactyl-like Titan snatched him up with his strong eagle-like feet with his razor sharp talons tearing off a chunk of the abominable flesh with him. Rodan brought Caster closer to his face with his feet and casted evil, fierce glare, looking down at him with a deep-throated crowing growl.

"Unhand me, you vile devil bird of Satan!" Caster screamed in terrified defiance to his last before Rodan lunged his head down onto him with his beak wide open, biting him and the disgusting flesh in one swoop. Caster was torn into a bloody pulp by the sharp serrations of Rodan's wicked beak. Disgusted, Rodan spat him out and threw the gross piece of flesh away. With Caster dead, the abomination disintegrated.

The King of the Skies, however, was far from done with his carnage as he soon rapidly turned around in a sharp turn towards the F-15 squadron that had been pursuing him for quite some time. He took the barrage of missiles head on and at the last second when he and the squadron were about to collide, he slammed his wings, creating an extremely strong updraft that destroyed the four jets and pushed the aerial Titan way up into the stormy sky above Fuyuki.

Rider and Waver were in awe of what Rodan had just executed that led to the tragic loss of the four pilots in this one-sided dogfight.

"Keep an out for that creature, Rider! I have no doubt it will come after us!" Waver said, surveying the dark clouds surrounding them.

"I'm already on that. I can sense the beast's overpowering Mana, but that monster is using his clouds to make himself unseen! A cowardly demon, if I ever saw one!" Rider growled, squinting his eyes to look for any trace of the flying monster, but wasn't having any such luck with the dark clouds obscuring Rodan's presence completely from sight.

Waver's ears picked up Rodan's hawk-like screech coming from behind as his eyes widened.

"Behind us!"

Rodan swooped down at neckbreaking speed towards Rider.

Reacting defensively, Rider blocked what he thought was Rodan trying to pierce with his talons with his Sword of Kupriotes, but was instead knocked off along with Waver off the Gordius Wheel. The Titan used the spikes on his chest and sternum to bludgeon the Chariot. The Divine Bulls were knocked aside by Rodan's magma wings and the shockwaves. Being disoriented even for a second before they recovered, it was enough of a window for Rodan to quickly hover around and lunge at them, swallowing them whole.

Rider mentally said an apology for the bulls he had lost to winged monster before he quickly summoned his trusty legendary steed, Bucephalus, to his aid. The horse materialized, neighing as he galloped on thunder to his master. Rider quickly grabbed onto the reins and rid on the horse towards an unconscious Waver. He yanked the young Master up onto his lap and that was when he noticed that the boy's head was bleeding from a cut inflicted by one of Rodan's spikes.

"No...," Rider tried to feel for his heart with his large palm on Waver's chest. He felt it, but it was fading if medical help was not applied to him soon.

However, Rodan's terrible screech broke up the solemn mood with the situation not in Rider's favor with the ancient pterodactyl heading straight towards him with his killing intent clear to him.

"You bastard! You dare to use such cowardly tricks against me! Me, the King of Conquerors, you dishonorable vulture!" Iskandar roared with lightning formed around him with horse grunting angrily as he and his steed charged all out desperately against the Titan. "I will do more than just pluck your evil, despicable feathers once I kill you!"

Rodan screamed with a low-pitched, heavier screech, flying towards the enraged Rider with his talons opened outward.

* * *

Just when things seemed to be hopeless for the King of Conquerors that was about to be dethroned by the bullish Rogue of the Skies, salvation came unexpectedly in the form of a Chernokov stream of radioactive energy cutting right in between them.

"What the?!" Rider forced Bucephalus to a halt just seconds away from being scorched by the unexpected heat ray.

Rodan squawked after being caught off guard, and flew down towards the Shinto district of Fuyuki. He crashed onto the Fuyuki City Hyatt Hotel crushing it with his mass with his feather-like scales creating this aura around him that melted buildings.

Saber, Kiritsugu, and Irisviel, who was holding onto the exhausted, young Shiro close to her chest, when they ran back towards the burning Mion River with the only sign the bridge was ever there were burnt scaffoldings with the metal warped by the heat. They were there when they saw sea of Fuyuki Bay lit up in an azure light before a stream of radioactive heat ray burst out from the water and almost struck Rodan right there and then. The ground beneath them shook as the winged, living volcano landed.

"No...that can't be...," Saber clearly recognized who that stream of Chernokov energy belonged to as she looked towards the ocean, seeing three rows of titanic maple-shaped spires rising up from the surface followed by a lengthy, crocodile-like tail with a slightly rounded tip at the end that slammed the water. Kiritsugu frowned as he too knew the identity of the monster surfacing from the sea, though in a different sense.

Gilgamesh, who has reunited with his master, Tokiomi Tohsaka, on a ruined skyscraper overlooking the now burning Shinto district when they saw the source of the blue Chernokov heat ray reveal itself from the depths of the sea.

"He's back." Archer grinned as he knew this Holy Grail War was shaping up to be an interesting one.

"You know of this creature from long ago, your majesty?" a perplexed Tokiomi raised his eyebrow as the Golden Archer answered him.

"Indeed, I have. The fact he is summoned here makes me wonder how much more the Grail has become corrupted to resort to enabling this servant to be summoned into the war."

Tanaka stood at the very bay where he had finally managed to succeed in his ritual of awakening the King of the Titans. His coat fluttered around like a cape as his hand was glowing red because one of the spines no longer blue, but red, as he used his Command Seal to finally bring forth the ultimate Servant into the fray.

**"Come forth, O King of the Monsters! Restore balance to this cruel twisted world with your radioactive flame! By the thundering clamor your own roar that shook the heavens, reclaim your throne! GODZILLAAAA!"** Tanaka roared at the top of his lungs, pumping his left arm into the air with his glowing hand clenched. His eyes illuminating in the same blue Chernokov light like very much the glowing spires surging with power as they were the dorsal plates of a massive dinosaur-like reptile. The King of the Monsters had finally arrived.

His entire body was revealed as he stomped out from the sea as stocky or heavily-built packed with some considerable fat and lot more muscle underneath rough crocodilian-like scales and plates. The reptile's face was blocky like a cross between a bear and Tyrannosaurus rex; its neck was broad bearing similarity to that of an eagle's neck and has shark-like gills on either side of its neck. Its eyes were small and of golden yellow color that were now glowing a threatening blue. The teeth that lined this monster's jaws were like giant, bus-sized spikes that could puncture through flesh, bone, and steel and there were ninety-two of them in total. The head and neck leaned forward and the nostrils were separated, being on opposite sides of the snout. The chest was rather wide and beefy for a reptile that support powerful shoulders, which anchor strong muscular arms and hands ending with sausage-shaped fingers armed with sharp, long claws.

The most distinctive characteristic were the reptile's maple-shaped dorsal plates which were illuminating in a Cherenkov blue light. The dorsal plates' protrusions had sharp tips that look like they could cut through steel if given the chance and if should the creature be ambushed from above. There were eighty-nine of them running down its back to the tip of its tail with three large central dorsal plates running from mid-way down his back. The veins on the dorsal plates could be visibly seen with the plates glowing.

Standing at 493 feet tall and 697 feet long, Godzilla stomped into the mouth of the river where he felt the familiar volcanic hot presence of Rodan. When the two finally glared at each other, the two instantly recognized each other.

"Godzilla." Saber said, remembering the fateful day back in her timeline when she witnessed Y Ddraig Goch and Godzilla teaming up, putting aside their glaring differences that had usually pitted them at odds with each other, to combat another more malevolent Titan that had terrorized the English countryside and threatened her Kingdom.

Godzilla let out an ear-shattering, intimidating roar at Rodan with his dorsal plates glowing ominously to indicate his status as Alpha Titan to force the smaller, roguish Titan to submit. That might've worked if Rodan had been weaker at the time long ago. Rodan, however, had grown more powerful over many millennia since he had fought against Godzilla for the crowning title as King of the Monsters many eons ago. He was on the verge of becoming his own Alpha Titan and he wasn't going to let Godzilla stop him this time. In Rodan's perspective, Godzilla had allowed himself to be subjugated as a Servant to a lowly human being, which was a big No-No for the pterodactyl-like reptile and not something he would ever respect any fellow Titan for doing so.

Thus, in defiance, Rodan rapidly unfurled his wings with embers cascading all around him and over Fuyuki, displaying his own style of dominance. Rodan hollered out his own intimidating crowing roar that sounded like a pissed eagle on steroids as he would not back down and submit to Godzilla, which only infuriated the Monster King into wrath.

Incensed by his former subordinate's gall to defy his rule to establish himself as another rival Alpha, Godzilla wasted no time in making his displeasure known with his spines creating a humming sound as they surged drastically with untold amounts of energy. Godzilla heaved his chest until he spat out his Atomic Heat Ray with its aim towards Rodan, whose own horns, mouth, and feathers glowed brightly in purple. Rodan unleashed his newest weapon, which was his own Uranium Heat Ray that was dark violet instead of blue like Godzilla's. The two heat rays collided in a spectacular, destructive clash of energies that devastated more of Fuyuki in the process.

Saber and Kiritsugu covered their eyes with their arms with Irisviel shielding the now conscious Shiro away from the blinding clash of radioactive energies.

"Incredible! Looks like that despicable vulture has managed to learn some new devious tricks of his own!" Iskandar reluctantly admired Rodan's newfound power.

The resulting explosion and shockwaves blasted both Rodan and Godzilla away. The former took off into the air as he then flew, rapidly accelerating towards the latter like a ferocious missile, leaving behind a melted crater of what was once Fuyuki City Hyatt Hotel, and an infernal trail of hellish destruction that left the surrounding area in complete ruin. Likewise, Godzilla was not going to hold any punches as he charged and stomped towards his former subordinate now turned rival, crushing everything in his path.

**_SKKRRREEEOOOOONNNNGGGGKKK!_**

_**SCCKKRRAAAOOORRR!**_

Godzilla and Rodan collided into each other with claws and talons readying to rip each other to shreds. Fuyuki became the vicious battleground between former allies turned enemies. King of the Monsters vs. The Winged Rogue Borne of Fire

* * *

**End of One-Shot #4.**

**A/N: In order to keep this story fresh and engaging as best as I can, I will write chapters where Godzilla and other Titans get to have their spotlight instead of just the malevolent, three-headed golden drake. This chapter is one of them. Mothra gets her epic spotlight, albeit brief, with the majority of the limelight going to Rodan as he's basically the main monster of the show before Godzilla shows up. I felt the pterodactyl deserved to have more of a chance to stand out on his own than he had been given in previous canons within the Godzilla franchise. And yes, I will write one-shot story dedicated to Mothra in the near future or the next story. Who knows (shrugs). **

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this wonderful crossover one shot! See ya next time!**


	5. Gundam Seed Destiny - Methuselah

**Godzilla (c) Toho Co., Legendary Pictures, and Warner Bros.**

**Gundam Seed/Seed Destiny (c) Sunrise Inc.**

* * *

In the year of 73 of the Cosmic Era, it was two years after the Bloody Valentine's War ended between ZAFT and the Earth Alliance.

However, the peace everyone fought and died for was beginning to fracture as the Earth Alliance conducted a treacherous, covert op with the Phantom Pain Unit stealing three Gundam-Class Mobile Suits created by ZAFT's military complex. Thus, in response, the new Assault Carrier Ship created in inspiration from the Archangel of the first Bloody Valentine War, Minerva, quickly joined the fray as Captain Gladys attempted to stop the three second-generation Extended pilots from stealing off with their newest line of Gundam prototypes from Armory One. Shinn Asuka, piloting the ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam, Lunamaria Hawke and Rey Za Burrel, with the red-colored ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior and white-colored ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom, pursued the runaway Extended pilots and the stolen ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam, ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam, and the ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam further beyond the boundaries of the military ZAFT colony, Lagrange 4. Following suite, Minerva tracked them to the fringes of ZAFT's extraterrestrial borders where they had a brief battle with the Earth Alliance's Second Generation Extendeds. It was during the battle in space that they encountered the Zala extremists, who attached the Flare Meteors to the ruins of Junius 7 to send it on a collision course towards Earth.

Minerva and some of ZAFT's forces only managed to stop some of the fragments, but not all of it thanks to Phantom Pain interfering. The fragments of Junius 7 struck Earth and brought untold devastation to most of the major cities on every continent. A new conflict was born, but it wasn't just between Naturals and Coordinators. No, rather the devastating impact of the Junius 7 fragments have also awakened something else entirely.

The Titans.

Ancient, titanic megafauna that were Earth's first and rightful rulers long before Man even existed. Each of these creatures were descended or evolved from different prehistoric species, developing into gigantic sizes along with their biology transforming into something new that would mostly defy the laws of physics to a larger degree than biologists could ever comprehend. With that, these creatures would gain new abilities and powers not found in their ancestors; powers that many people would be considered extraordinary and supernatural. They have long ago sent themselves deeper underground, going into very long periods of suspended animation after the surface world was no longer radioactive eons ago.

However, the First Bloody Valentine War and the Fall of Junius Seven have disturbed them from their slumber and they were far from happy of having been awakened rudely. Worse so, when they felt that the Earth that they grew up with changed so radically for the worse that they began to stir, causing seismic tremors and volcanoes, some extinct, or previously dormant, to become active. At first, most people thought of them as anomalies or aftereffects of the war or the recent Junius Seven Incident, but they would be in for a rude surprise when the Titans emerge, returning to the surface world once more.

* * *

_C.E. 73, Berlin_...

The clashing sounds of energy swords echoed in the midst of the gloomy and dark skies. Shin kept gritting his teeth. Despite the poor visibility of his screen in combination due to the falling snow and smoke coming from Berlin being attacked, Shinn kept pursuing the Destroy Gundam in front of him, piloting his Impulse Gundam. The battle with the Destroy had exhausted him and drove his Gundam's power to its limits.

He had to be fast because he knew it was now or never to stop the Destroy from destroying Berlin any further.

He accelerated his Gundam's speed by putting the boosters on overdrive.

"Stop it!" He yelled, firing another shots of his MA-BAR72 high-energy beam rifle, "Stop it! You're burning the whole city; you're killing these innocent people!"

However, it seemed his plea fell on the Destroy's pilot's deaf ears so he unsheathed his Vajra beam saber, and swung it into the direction of the Destroy's cockpit. He barely made the strike as a small explosion occurred on the Destroy's torso. The Destroy reactively fired one of its Scylla Cannons, almost hitting the Impulse.

Shinn cursed as he backed Impulse off a bit. He approached the giant 184-foot tall Gundam again, flying around it when he suddenly saw the weakpoint thanks to the wide open blank spot close to the Destroy Gundam's pilot.

Without any hesitation, Shinn drove his Impulse closer to the Destroy. He almost reached the cockpit when a red and green Windam charged at him, forcing the young pilot to retreat.

"Stop it, kid!" Neo Roanoke's husky, masculine voice sounded through his radio, "The pilot of that unit...is Stella!"

The revelation shocked Shinn to his core as he stopped abruptly in the middle of the air.

"Stella...?" the word tasted so bitter on his tongue.

As he was stunned on the spot, the ground shook. No, the entirety of Berlin shook with massive seismic quaking as something big was stirring underneath the earth.

"What the hell?!" Shinn hollered.

"Aaaahhh!" Stella screamed hysterically with the earthquake so powerful and severe that she was starting to lose control of the Destroy Gundam's standing.

"Stella!" Shinn and Neo gasped when her giant Gundam looked ready to topple over. It wasn't just limited to her, Neo, or Shinn. In fact, everyone was struggling to keep control of their bearings as the earth rumbled violently with citizens tripping and falling over themselves with ZAFT soldiers that were conducting relief and evacuation efforts faring no better than them. People went into further terror and panic as the seismic rumbles also caused buildings and debris to haphazardly fall onto them.

"Oh no! The Archangel!" Kira yelled on worriedly as he turned his Freedom Gundam around to see the Archangel being literally shaken up by the catastrophic twist of events with the mobile assault ship's crew doing their damnedest to hang onto anything to keep them from being tossed about.

"What in God's earth is happening to Berlin?!" Captain Murrue Ramius yelled, struggling to hold onto her commander chair.

* * *

In ZAFT's Minerva battleship, Captain Talia Gladys, her aide and deputy captain of the ship, Arthur Trine, and the rest of the ship's crew were having an equally bad time with some of them already being tossed about.

"Someone get me the readings on whatever is causing this earthquake!" Talia growled as she almost fell off her own commander seat.

"Ah, Captain! The mountains!" Meyrin screamed out of admonishment when she saw high levels of radioactivity coming from the mountainous area outside of Berlin on her radar screen!

"What about them, Meyrin?!" Arthur asked her urgently with some fear as he was also trying not to be tossed around like the others.

"The earthquake is coming from them over there!" Meyrin pointed as best as she could to the front viewing widescreen where a lone mountainous range 25 miles away from Berlin's outer limits were shifting back and forth with the snow and boulders being shaken off as they plummeted off from cliffs. Flocks of birds launched themselves from the trees, squawking in alarm and panic.

Athrun and Rey tensed up at the ominous signs and more when they could clearly see even from afar, large swaths of trees shaken about and some toppling over as the earthquake intensified.

"I knew there was something off about those mountains being too close to Berlin!" Rey pointed out how far away they were from the actual mountain ranges that were further south in Germany.

"And the suburbs and the towns near them are affected the most. Probably a bad idea to set up shop there in the long run!" Athrun shouted amidst the chaotic rumbling witnessing the surrounding towns destroyed by the growing rifts in the earth.

Then the whole chunk of the land with the giant mountains, swaths of forests, and grass lifted itself from the earth, upending all of the towns and suburbs in an abrupt, horrific manner killing all of the inhabitants in one swoop, much to everyone's horror.

* * *

In the Archangel...

"Oh my God!" Miriallia gasped with her hands covering her mouth. "All of those people...wiped...out..."

"This is so unreal! Are we in a disaster flick or something?!" Arthur Neumann commented.

"This is much worse than that, Arthur." Murrue said grimly.

Parts of the stone separated themselves, revealing to be four limbs of an actual giant creature!

Cagalli, piloting her Strike Rouge, along with Orb's veteran Murasame squad rejoined the Freedom Gundam as they watched the Titan reveal itself from its slumber.

"What the hell is that?!" Cagalli roared frustratingly.

"How should any of us know?!" Kira sweated profusely with the earth Titan rising higher and higher into the sky with its limbs slowly straightening out.

Then from what looked like a large boulder with large inward-curved horns growing down from the top to bottom; joined by a thick neck composed of boulders and rock-like scales, a large eye opened wide.

"That's no mountain..." Ledonir Kisaka said seriously with his skin losing color when he finally saw for what it was.

What happened shook everyone to the core as the boulder opened wider a large gap that were actually its jaws, revealing the Titan to be reptilian in nature, and a thunderous, grinding roar came out that shook both the air and the ground.

"Incredible..." Neo was flabbergasted for the first in a long time.

Shinn muttered weakly, "No...no...way..."

Stella whimpered with tears of fear falling from her face at the bestial appearance of the awakened monster that towered everything with its large shadow casting over all of Berlin.

"Holy shit," Sting, in his Chaos Gundam, had his mind blown away by the surrealism of the Titan that was not only enormous and so outlandish, but ancient and powerful in its nature with the numerous cracks and scars evident on the Titan's body.

* * *

"Holy shit! You got to be kidding!" Vino was wetting himself, stumbling onto the floor of the hangar, clearly shocked that the "mountains" turned out to be the back spines of the monster's carapace. "That thing has the entire mountain on its shell!"

"How is that even possible?" Yolan gulped hard.

"It was hiding in plain sight...all this time," Malik, Minerva's pilot, said in astonishment.

Talia and Arthur stared at the newfound monster in gobsmacked awe as their minds struggled to comprehend the otherworldly surrealism of earth meshed with flesh and the sheer greatness of the creature born from time long forgotten.

Meyrin was starting to feel short on breath as she mentally measured this creature to be as tall as 550 feet, counting the tallest mountain spire on the monstrous Titan's shell.

The Titan itself was a quadruped with the mountain, the forests, and the grasses growing on top of its armored shell for a long period of time it was in suspended animation. It had a short, stocky reptilian snout with toothy, heavyset jaws and blank white eyes with pupils barely being visible. Its front limbs were armed with sharp, long heavyset claws while in contrast its hind limbs and feet had hooves.

Methuselah was yawning with a deep baritone growl when the sounds of battle had awoken him from his long sleep. Shaking his head and neck off the soil and the human settlements from his back unawares, he had returned to the surface. However, it became quickly apparent to him that this world was not the one he had grown accustomed to. Instead of ancient forests and lush grasslands, he was greeted with a strange, larger-than-usual human settlement that extended for miles as far as his old eyes could see. Then there were these weird, outlandish steel humanoids with strange spines and tubes all over their shoulders and bodies, metal beasts scurrying about, and flying giant steel birds that he had no familiarity or grasp of the mere absurd concept.

Confused and perplexed, Methuselah sniffed the snowy, winter air and it even smelled funny to him with the smoke and pollutants that irritated him instantly. He sneezed with his nostrils spurting out lake-sized globs of yellow snot that ricocheted right onto houses at the city limit. The globs burned and melted the houses and any stragglers into a goopy, jelly-like substance that would make even the toughest of men churn in their guts.

* * *

"Ulp!" Martin DaCosta was gagging when he, Lacus Clyne, and Andrew Waltfeld saw the shocking live news feed of Methuselah's sudden appearance and intrusion into the war in the Eternal up in space, which they placed the pink, winged battleship behind a large floating asteroid away from the PLANTs. Unfortunately, the spurting of the acidic snot that melted an entire neighborhood into a disgusting melty slime of organic and inorganic matter was also shown, which had persons with weaker compositions the urge to vomit. Feeling on the verge of throwing up with his face currently sickly greenish, DaCosta pulled out a tissue from his breast pocket of his uniform and quickly floated to the nearest lavatory to puke his lunch out.

"I am going have to be hard-pressed to even muster up the courage to eat a decent meal after seeing that," Andrew said, clearly grossed out and had lost his appetite. Lacus was the most disgusted as she clutched onto her stomach, but she was more worried about her boyfriend and her friends on the Archangel that were in dangerous proximity to the newly awakened Titan.

"Oh Haumea...Kira...!" Lacus whispered fearfully.

* * *

As for the said Ultimate Coordinator, Kira felt astonishment and nervous collide and snake down ever inch of his fibers at the titanic presence of Methuselah. The brunette didn't know exactly how, but deep down he knew just looking at the Titan's size alone that this god-like beast would be nigh impossible to take down, let alone try to stop it. In spite of Methuselah supporting his mass with his calloused, hardened knuckles, the young Japanese man could clearly see the sharp long claws that would easily shred Gundams and give a Mobile Assault Ship a nasty deep slash that could take many months to repair.

Kira Yamato could tell this beast, though momentarily groggy and lumbering, was not to be messed with.

Methuselah wiped away the snot with the brushing of his right arm up against his nostrils. He turned his attention onto inadvertently postponed battle with everyone tensing up at the ancient, elder Titan's scrutinizing gaze onto them.

* * *

"Ma'am?" Arthur gulped subtly.

Murrue saw that the crewmembers were extremely anxious and she could also see at the corner of her eye, Dalida Lolaha Chandra II was very twitchy with his fingers involuntarily, on the verge of punching down the key modules to have Archangel's Lohengrin cannons hot and blazing.

"Stand down." Murrue said, which shocked everyone in the command bridge with Miriallia Haw looking at her aghast like the captain grew a second head.

"Captain! You can't be serious?!" the light brown haired brunette yelled in disbelief.

"Do it." Murrue's serious, stern tone left no room for argument as she said, "Contact Kira, Cagalli, and the Murasame squad and tell them to stand down."

Internally, Miriallia was screaming at how idiotic or suicidal this was when there's a 500-ft tall monster with mountains on its shell about to stomp into Berlin. However, she could only obey and she reluctantly did what Murrue ordered.

"Kira, Cagalli, and all Murasames, power down your weapons and stand down for now." Miriallia spoke into the intercom.

Kira's purple eyes widened with his jaw slackened and he did a mental double take on the order just issued to them.

Cagalli was more vocal about her displeasure when she voiced it with agitation audible in her voice, "You gotta be joking! There's a monster with mountains on its back ready to level Berlin back into the Stone Age and you want us to do WHAT?!"

"You, Kira, Kisaka, and Amagi need to stand down. That's an order." Murrue's voice sounded through the intercom.

"We need to keep our guns trained on that thing! We don't know when it'll attack!" Cagalli argued.

"I know it's crazy, but we need to let it know that we're not a threat to it." Murrue pointed out, "It may not be an animal we're used to seeing, but it's still an animal regardless because animals react provocatively whenever they're threatened and our battle may have spooked it. The last thing we need is to have it go on a rampage through Berlin because of us."

"We understand that, but-!" Kisaka was cut off when Kira interjected.

"Cagalli! Mr. Kisaka! Mr. Amagi! Murrue's right! We have to stand down!"

"Master Yamato?" Amagi questioned, caught off guard that Kira would choose to follow a rather highly risky order.

"Kira!" Cagalli was flabbergasted that her brother would go through with this as he would not be the type to let a monstrous danger go unchallenged.

"I am not a fan of this either, but unless we want this city to be our tombstone, for Haumea's sake, everyone stand down!" Kira's voice rang throughout from the intercom.

That shocked everyone else even Neo, Sting, and Stella on the opposite side of the war.

* * *

"Kira! What is he...?" Lacus stammered seeing this unfold.

"What in Haumea's name is going on with the Archangel?" Andrew said, confused.

* * *

"Have you lost your damned mind?!" Shinn roared out from the Impulse.

"I know who that voice belonged to! But more importantly, has she gone mad?!" Arthur recognized it from the handy woman he and Talia had met back then when the Minerva was undergoing repairs in Orb.

Then the thunderous stomp of Methuselah's front knuckles forced them to see the Titan approaching Berlin in their general direction at a slow, deliberate rate.

"Ma'am! The monster is on the move headed for us! What are your orders?!" Meyrin stated urgently. Everyone onboard the Minerva had more or less their eyes on Talia, looking to see what their move would be in response to the drastic twist of events.

Talia pondered through her options, going through each of its pros and cons at a thousand miles per minute. Each option didn't have many pros, but more cons with each possible scenario ending in disaster at the claws of this new giant lifeform that they had no way of knowing. Plus, the Methuselah was five times bigger than the Destroy Gundam and ZAFT forces could barely hold on its own against the giant Gundam even with extra major firepower of the Minerva and her rival Mobile Assault Ship added into the mix.

Another series of stomps came from the Methuselah arriving into the city limits where he simply strolled through a city block, destroying and crushing everything underneath its shadow: buildings, homes, automobiles, and people without much thought. The despondent citizens screamed hysterically with the ZAFT soldiers shouting in panic trying to simultaneously help evacuate them while attempting to avoid being flattened by the falling boulders and avalanche from Methuselah's body or by his mountainous limbs and clawed hands and hooved feet. They had to crane their necks up to see Methuselah's massive muscles ripple underneath the scaly underside about thirty stories above them.

"Ma'am! What do we do?!" The younger sister of Lunamaria Hawke said with her nerves closer to the edge, which was what everyone has right now, even the usually calm, collected Rey za Burrel.

Talia stared at the monster slowly, but surely lumbering towards the Destroy, Impulse, and Neo Roanoke's red Windam with the size discrepancy becoming more apparent as Gundams look more like ants to the earth-based, towering goliath that was the ancient Methuselah. The Destroy's full height only reached up to the forearm of Methuselah just barely, furthering illustrating how outsized and severely disadvantageous they were should the beast go aggressive on them.

"Captain? We have to hurry! What are your orders?!" Trine said with his anxiety starting to take hold of him with every quaking stomp Methuselah made.

Talia's mouth frowned further with her teeth grinding each other as she knew she had no choice. She pressed, turning on the intercom as she spoke.

"Have all weapons stand down," Talia ordered grimly, which caused every crew member of the Minerva to gasp in horror of what she had just ordered.

"Captain Gladys! What are you doing?!" Athrun ran up to the Captain, shocked, angry, and concerned for not only Shinn Asuka out there, but for his other best friends on the Archangel.

"I am ordering the Minerva, the Impulse, and all ZAFT forces in the area to stand down and lower our weapons," Talia answered.

"You can't!" Lunamaria protested, not believing what had just transpired. "With all due respect, Captain, what you're ordering is absolute BS!"

"Sister!" a shocked Meyrin hollered.

"Watch your language, young lady!" Arthur said crossly but was stopped when Talia raised her palm to shut him up. She turned to Lunamaria, Athrun, Rey, and the rest of the crew that had their minds blown away with an understanding, yet firm look on her expression.

"I understand what you're feeling and I am the same as you are, but the captain of the Archangel and the Freedom pilot have made a good point we can't ignore with this creature. That thing just popped out from the ground, basically out of nowhere and we have no idea what it is, what it's weak points are, and whether we can even injure it with due to its very durable composition."

"I get that!" Shinn's voice sounded furious and in utter disbelief from the intercom, "But that's no excuse for us to turn tail hoping it would leave us alone!"

"Lest you provoke the animal into annihilating Berlin and take us out with them by shooting our guns at it when we have accidentally disturbed it in the first place!"

Talia raised her own voice, which caused Shinn to zip up his mouth and him to snarl frustratingly.

"There has to be another way other than lowering our weapons, Captain! For all we know, that could just incentivize the monster to harm us and the innocents that are still down there along with our forces!" Athrun pleaded with Rey joining to help him make Captain Gladys rethink their strategy.

"I am with Athrun on this one, ma'am. We're begging you to reconsider that this could place Shinn, the girl piloting the Destroy, and Berlin in dire straits if we allow that thing to do whatever it wants. We don't know enough about its temperament to know if this will even work."

"I have reconsidered every other option, but the likelihood of them ending in catastrophic failure for all of us supersedes any chance of us coming back out of this in one piece at least." Talia said solemnly, clearly disappointed as much as every person onboard was.

Everyone was rendered silent at the horrific predictions, not liking how the monster had drastically turned the tide against them with its awakening.

* * *

Next, Neo Roanoke was heard broadcasting his own decision upon the matter with Methuselah encroaching closer into the center of Berlin.

"All Phantom Pain and Earth Alliance units within the vicinity, power down your weapons and don't move from your positions!"

"No way he just came to that decision, did he?!" Kisaka was flabbergasted at the Earth Alliance commander's response given how the Titan could easily trash their mobile weapon of mass destruction with probably a minimum of effort.

"This is so weird. Am I dreaming here?" One of the Murasame pilots mumbled.

Kira narrowed his eyes.

* * *

"Don't tell me you're serious about us giving a pass to a giant, dumb animal with mountains on its back?!" The captain of the Hannibal-Class land battleship roared into the intercom with rage mixed with disbelief etched into his face.

"Either that, or we suffer a humiliating curb stomp with that monster killing all of us, which will serve the Earth Alliance nothing!" Neo sounded.

"And giving that monster a wide berth without us shooting back isn't that the case already?!" The captain's face was piping hot and redder than a tomato as he was grew more infuriated at the thought of having to let a giant beast have its way.

"I am not more concerned with your petty pride. I am talking about our very survival! You know as well as I do that our weaponry has no chance in hell of killing a living mountain, let alone putting a dent into it!"

"We can still bomb the damned bastard to drive it away!"

"And what? Hope it will not lash out at us and bury you into the dirt? Sorry, Captain. I am not taking any chances and neither will our enemies." Neo said with a tone that left no room for any more argument, which frustrated the daylights out of the Captain.

"So let me repeat this one time only! Stand down, lower your weapons and don't engage that beast! Anyone who provokes it, accidental or intentional, will have to deal with me personally and that's if the thing doesn't get you first. Is that understood?!" Neo said coldly, which chilled everyone in the command room making them think twice about going out there.

The captain gulped, and had to bite down his pride before stammering, "Y-Yes, sir! U-Understood."

"Good. Now power down the weapons and don't make sudden movements. Roanoke, out." The transmission ended and the captain reluctantly repeated the orders to his men with the pilot reserves now forced on standby and weapon systems having their power reduced.

"Stella? Can you read me? Are you alright?" Neo watched Methuselah as the earth Titan was now 400 feet away from him, Shinn, and Stella, and closing.

"Y-Y-Yeah...N-N-Neo...I'm...n-n-not...o-o-okay..." Stella said shakily as she was already scared of Methuselah's rocky, hardened appearance with the curved horns and scars making the Titan look more terrifying to her.

"I know you are, but listen to me carefully, Stella. Stay still, power your weapon down, and don't move the Destroy."

"Why?" Stella asked with her voice all trembling and teary, which pained Shinn right in the heart to hear her like that. Understandable, but still not easy to witness.

"Stella, you will have to trust me. Everything's going to be alright. I promise." Neo sounded more like a father trying to comfort his daughter than a commander ordering his subordinate. Stella tearfully nodded not unlike a terrified 10-year old daughter rather than the teenager she actually was.

Shinn glared at him for the broken earlier promise for not allowing Stella to be sent into another battle like this one, but he knew this was not the place for that as Methuselah was heard grumbling with a terrifying sound that sounded like the rumbling of an earthquake.

Methuselah was now 100 feet away with his giant horned head practically hovering above them as the Earth Reptilian Titan halted in front of them. He surveyed the devastated Berlin with ancient glossy white eyes, seeing plenty of the strange steel humanoids with stranger wings or shells on their backs. They were not moving, but he could clearly smell their fear of him with his senses sharply tuned to a greater degree than any normal large-bodied, multicellular organism on the planet.

* * *

"Damn...that creature is way bigger than I thought. I hope that thing will lose interest in them right now, or this will turn ugly." Andrew said cautiously.

"We can only pray that it will not devolve any further than it already has." Lacus clasped her hands, praying mentally to Haumea that he's down there protecting her friends, especially Kira Yamato. DaCosta, who had just returned from puking in the bathroom, floated back to the command deck of the Eternal. He saw what had just developed and he certainly felt the tension of the scene transferred right in here.

"Oh...this has just intensified." He whispered.

* * *

In the Committee Room within the ZAFT Space Colony Aprilius One, the PLANT Supreme Council also caught news of Battle of Berlin being suddenly intruded by the recent emergence of Methuselah from outside the city limits. The atmosphere of the room was unusually suffocating with tensions high as they witnessed the Titan survey the war-torn city. The council members, including Chairman Durandal himself were unsure of how the situation would play out as never in their lifetime of service had they encounter a gargantuan prehistoric lifeform that towered over mountains and casted a shadow over a major city.

Durandal had his brows furrowed out of stress and surprise that this Titan had suddenly awakened from its slumber out of the blue and had already put a wrench into his plans. He was trying to keep himself composed with his hands tightly clasped underneath the circular round table.

_'Talia...I hope you know what you're doing. And...what in God's earth is that thing?'_ Durandal thought as he looked at Methuselah, noting that the body shape, shell, and tail were certainly reptilian, but prehistoric as no modern reptile looked anything like this monster. The logical possible explanations he could think of that this animal, if it could even be called one with the flora so deeply integrated into its body, was like a throwback. In other words, a living fossil to an older species of extinct reptiles. While the temptation would be to classify it as a last surviving member of the dinosaurs, yet it didn't sit right with him. From the looks of the scars that were visible enough, it looked way older than the dinosaurs and some things about Methuselah scream a much older lineage, possibly way back before the dinosaurs.

He would certainly need to look into it, but one thing's for certain was that this giant was armed and probably dangerous. Not to mention very difficult to kill with the mountains providing extra armor to an already impenetrable shell.

* * *

To say Lord Djibril was far from happy would be a huge understatement. He was not only mad, he was PISSED! In his secret, dark room chamber equipped with a high-definition screen in front up to date with the most recent news, he was sitting on his chair, not relaxed with his body subtly shaking as he could barely keep a lid on his growing, boiling anger. He barely touched the cup of wine after Methuselah rose up with huge mountains and forests grown on top of his shell for centuries, taking the combatants and the whole world by surprise. Not only that, but Methuselah towered over everything. Not even the Destroy Gundam, the largest Gundam built for mass destruction by the Adukurf Mechano-Industries, could stand eye to eye with the elder Titan as the Gundam was only up to the monster's wrist with giant hands armed with sharp claws that could rip through a Mobile Assault Ship with horrifying ease!

That's not mentioning, he heard from one of his agents that Neo Roanoke was telling Phantom Pain to stand down and give Methuselah wide berth in the hopes of that the reptilian, heavyset beast would not rile up into a destructive rampage that could demolish Berlin, allies and enemies alike.

"Roanoke...!" Djibril snarled in contempt of the deteriorating, unfavorable situation that has halted the Destroy from not only showing its full potential, but also prevented it from sending a message to the traitorous German government for trying to weasel their way out from LOGOS. "I should have known you didn't have the conviction to go through with the mission. And the timing couldn't be any worse with that dumb giant beast appearing out of nowhere and you all of the sudden..." he hastily drank his wine halfway before he slammed it on the chair. "...now all have become sitting ducks!"

MEOW!

His pet cat whined as she hid behind her master's chair, out of fear for both her master's bad temper and the monster on the screen.

"He better pray that thing does not trash the Destroy and add it to his growing list of failures. Otherwise, I'll skin his incompetent hide if that lizard bastard does not get to him first."

* * *

Methuselah let out a booming roar from his rocky jaws that shattered windows while slamming his fists onto the ground, drumming it with Berlin shaking. Then it swung its beefy arms into ruined pavement with claws scarring deep through the surface.

"Now what the heck is it doing?" Miriallia questioned.

"I think I know what it is trying to do. I've seen bears done this before whenever there's an intruder in their territory." Murrue explained with the intercom still on as Kira, Cagalli, and the Murasame pilots other than the crew around her could still hear her. "A bear would paw the ground and even leave scratch marks on the soil or trees while roaring to make their presence known to another bear. It serves another purpose..."

"To provoke a response from a potential intruder or prey." Kisaka answered.

"It's an intimidation tactic." Kira realized.

"But that would mean...!" Cagalli's eyes widened at another deeper implication from Murrue's surprising knowledge of animal behavior.

* * *

"The entirety of Berlin and beyond is the monster's territory." Talia inadvertently finished Cagalli's sentence as she spoke to her own crew and the ZAFT pilots that couldn't deploy with their respective Gundams still in repairs.

"No way! That's crazy! How can that be?!" Vino was mentally having a hard time processing with everything going on outside of what he was used to or had grown accustomed to in war.

"If that was the case, we, or at least the Germans would have known about it long ago and wrote about it!" Athrun said exasperatedly nearly slamming the map board out of sheer frustration as things were happening too absurd and fast for even a young veteran like him to comprehend.

"Except, that didn't happen. The ancient Germanic ancestors, by the time they got here, the beast was probably on the verge of sleeping and it had a lot of room to hide itself back then. So the Germans built their civilization right in the heart of the monster's territory out of ignorance. And it remained that way for a long time until the Junius Seven Colony, and Earth Alliance decision's to make an example of Germany woken it up." Talia said.

"So all this time we've disturbed its hunting grounds without even knowing it!" Lunamaria yelled with terror for her best friend that was now out there with a really ticked off Titan, whose territory had been transformed drastically that it was now throwing a destructive tamper tantrum!

"This is so messed up," Yolan palmed himself in the face as it sounded so screwed and ridiculous to believe.

Methuselah was heard roaring out loud as he grabbed a two-story skyscraper and threw it across two sections of Berlin haphazardly in his intimidation display.

"I don't know about you guys, but to hell with just sitting around and hoping that overgrown lizard would cool off!" Lunamaria was about to storm off to the hangar until Athrun stepped in her way with a steely look on his face.

"Look, sir! Can't you see that we've effectively put Shinn on a suicide mission?! I refuse to let him and even that girl piloting the Destroy face that thing on their own!" Luna yelled with anger and desperation with fear clouding her mind.

"With what?" Athrun's question stopped her as he asked, "We don't have any working mobile suit in the hangar with many of ours, including yours, damaged beyond repair."

"Shinn is out there with that monster that we have essentially pissed it off by fighting over its home! One that could easily tear that giant Gundam apart! Aren't you worried that this lowering weapon strategy would backfire and literally bite us in the behind?" Luna challenged him, but he didn't back down as he wasn't going to be damned to let a friend of his student die under his watch.

"You think I am not?! I have every reason to be more than worried for him and wanting to haul the Savior out to save him! But that would make the problem much worse not only for Shinn, but for us and the people still trapped down Berlin that are depending us to rescue them from this hellhole," Athrun said.

"Excuse me! I don't know if any of you noticed, but that turtle, lizard, or whatever on Earth that monster is, just chucked a skyscraper across Berlin! If that's not worse, then I don't know what is!" Luna hollered exasperatedly.

"And you probably don't want to know how much more worse you going gungho could cause the situation to spiral out of control."

"Why not?!" Luna was quickly losing her patience, her sister and her peers telling her outright to shut up and back off.

"Because that's what that brute would want exactly. In other words, the bear wants you to poke it so you will make it easier for him to maul you." Arthur interjected.

"Which is why my order still stands, even if all of the mobile suits could be salvaged. I will not risk the lives of million innocents just to slay a dragon. Lunamaria Hawke, stand down immediately, or I'll force you into the brig for talking back to your superiors rudely." Talia said, this time with a cold anger that was done so professionally with calm restraint that it unnerved Vino, Yolan, Meyrin and such.

Luna hissed, hating that she knew deep down it was the truth. Yet, it figuratively ached her to acknowledge the harsh reality they were faced with. Methuselah's roaring grunts and fist smashing emphasized it to the nth degree.

* * *

The bull-like reptile with mountains on its shell crunched two apartment buildings in its jaws before spitting out a hail of lava balls from its mouth that cascaded throughout the industrial section of Berlin with the factories exploding and fire splashing all over like napalm. Methuselah let out a dominating, powerful roar that sounded like the entire mountain groaning angrily at tenfold.

Stella could barely keep herself together. In fact, she could feel her grasp on reality was already slipping as she was starting to lose it. Her body shivering with cold sweat as Methuselah's destructive display slowly affected her with the world around her going into slow motion. Turning around, Methuselah set his pupiless gaze on her, Shinn, and Neo with all three doing their best not to give into their flee or fight instincts. His nostrils flared and flexed, snorting out bursts of hot steam. The blonde Extended pilot actually felt the hot, musty air. Stella whimpered as the Titan walked close enough to her and bent his knees forward with his knuckles supporting his massive bulk to further leverage his horned head lower. He looked down on with a cold, stoic glare, making Stella feel so pitifully small even when piloting the giant Gundam.

Shinn breathing hitched sligthly, noting how massive the head was. When Methuselah slightly opened his cavernous mouth agape, the raven-haired Coordinator pilot swore that each tooth in a long row of 70 teeth were as big as a small truck! Sharp, pointed, and slightly rounded at the base like giant railroad spikes that could easily make a scraphead out of a mobile suit caught in his jaws. Shinn trembled at such a horrific thought, inwardly cussing, doubting why the Impulse was even close to the jaws when the Titan could easily chomp him at any moment and he'd be a goner in seconds.

But the smell...

It was damned awful. It was like mud mixed with someone else's excrements and blood. Stella nearly puked and she became dizzy, almost delirious from the smell while trying to hold her breakfast in.

Methuselah let out another deep grumbling grunt that caused Stella, Shinn, and Neo's bones and their cockpits of their Gundams to reverberate.

"It's almost like being in a sound studio," Neo muttered.

The shelled Titan then raised its hand. Stella paled with both Shinn and Neo Roanoke sweating while their eyes widened. The claws were twice the size of a long bus! And powering them were earth brown, stocky digits that reinforced both pilots' assessments that nothing's safe from Methuselah should it grab some unfortunate sap unlucky to be in the same area as him. The terrified Extended girl shrieked in horror with her Gundam being shaken with its massive backpack being pierced by the Titan's sharp, scythe-like claws.

Sting Oakley, in his Chaos Gundam, transformed it into its Mobile Armor mode and sped towards Methuselah. Hearing Stella in imminent danger with his superior and the Impulse doing nothing to save her proved to be the straw that broke the camel's back for him.

"Stella!" Sting snarled, "Screw with waiting and doing nothing! If you guys won't help her, get out of the way!"

The Chaos Gundam unleashed all of its pods as they flew independently while firing lasers with some pods launching missiles at Methuselah's right side of his turtle-like face.

"No! Stop!" Shinn shouted in alarm.

"You idiot!" Neo roared out in horrified disbelief of his subordinate's utter disobedience, but it was already too late.

All of them struck their mark. And Methuselah retracted his claws away from the Destroy Gundam, leaving enormous gashes on its backpack, and blocked the ammunition thrown at him with his arm as they exploded against his scaly, rocky skin. When the smoke cleared, Methuselah pulled away his arm to reveal his white pupil-less eyes sporting the most venomous look possible accompanied by a low, angry growl that sounded like a mix of an angry elephant and volcano about to erupt.

Sting stopped his Chaos Gundam and transformed from mobile armor back to mobile suit to halt his momentum when he realized he had screwed up big time.

"Oh shit…" Sting gulped hard, withering under the demonic expression of pure fury.

Methuselah then glared at the three Gundams before him.

"Uh oh," Shinn felt his heart drop into his stomach when he knew they were now in deep soup.

Stella was hyperventilating when she could see murder in the monster's eyes.

Neo pursed his lips into a deeper frown with his eyes creased behind his masked helmet.

No one was prepared for what happened next when Methuselah puffed up his chest and then hollered the loudest, angriest, hate-fueled roar at the top of his lungs, creating an oscillatory wave that not only shattered windows, but leveled buildings and the very foundations of the earth around him within a 35 mile radius, pushing back and damaging the Chaos Gundam, Destroy Gundam, the Impulse Gundam, and the red Windam!

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" Sting, Neo, Shinn, and Stella screamed with Methuselah's oscillatory roar punishing their auditory organs so severely with their brains already throbbing painfully.

Unfortunately, those further away like the Freedom, Strike Rouge, the Murasame squad, Archangel, Minerva and the Hannibal were not spared from the Titan's wrathful call as everyone screamed in agonizing pain from having their ears and their minds pummeled by an all-time high, unbearable volume of the roar. The air shook violently with the Gundams, grunt Mobile Suits, and Mobile Assault Ships swaying chaotically from the powerful sonic waves disrupting the air current around them. Many of the soldiers and stragglers had their heads and next their bodies literally explode into bloody chunks within the 35-mile radius of utter destruction. Those further away in Berlin had their ears bleeding through their hands in spite of them covering their ears hard from the unbearable godly roar of Methuselah.

* * *

Up on the Eternal, Methuselah was so powerfully loud with the oscillatory wave that even the battleship rumbled from the reverberations carried through the speakers. To make things worse, the audio reverberations had scrambled some of the ship's circuitry in the process.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Lacus floated chaotically, screeching in terror as the roar hurt her ears so badly that she was now having migraines. Andrew grunted with his teeth gritting so hard that they might crack under the growing pressure as the roar were like a sledgehammer pummeling his brain repeatedly. DaCosta had fainted with his eyes rolled up into white with his ears bleeding with blood flowing out. The crewmembers were nearly or were actually incapacitated with some having died from the auditory lobe having exploded from the sheer intensity of the volume.

* * *

The Committee Board Room was in no better shape with many of the members of the PLANT Supreme Council fainted and/or were rendered into a coma with one council member's ears leaking blood from the orifices.

"Grrrr…hrrrkkk!" Durandal was in serious pain with his eardrums on the verge of being destroyed and a growing headache that he would definitely feel for weeks to come. The pain was so debilitating that he hardly recognized that the building shook with some pieces from the ceiling already falling apart.

* * *

In LOGOS' clandestine headquarters, the roar impacted Lord Djbril so hard in the head to the point of extreme dizziness while vomiting his drink. The catastrophic reverberations caused his wine glass to shatter and other screens to shatter. He tripped onto carpeted floor hollering in sheer agony with what felt like knives penetrating through his skull. His pet cat screeched hysterically with her own sensitive ears on auditory overload to the point that she may become deaf.

The world all over felt the reverberations as the Oldest Living Mountain had announced his presence in his provoked rare state of rage.

When Methuselah stopped roaring as he ran out of all of his breath, the reverberations stopped as his oscillatory wave ceased. He landed onto his knuckles with his front strong limbs preventing him from toppling over in exhaustion. All around him half of Berlin was decimated with their foundations leveled into oblivion.

* * *

_The Depths..._

Godzilla woke up abruptly with great alarm as he felt reverberations rumbling through the ocean floor that nearly caused earthquakes to develop threatening to split the trenches a little. He knew it had to be from another Titan that was probably pissed off about something just as he was now. The reverberations created a disruption of the water currents that threw great swimmers off their game. And it irritated the hell out of Godzilla with his nice long nap being disturbed halfway. The abrupt change did not sit well with the atomic leviathan.

The King of the Monsters had to investigate because there was a possibility that the threat must be so dire to cause a fellow Titan to make such a ruckus. He couldn't allow that to fester as then it could stir more aggressive Titans to awaken and throw the ancient ecosystems out of whack in their wake. Godzilla felt more vibrations coming from the subtle, yet strange shift of movements from Earth's continents, which only fueled the archosaurian Monster King's fury.

Already other Titans had heard the angry roar of their fellow Titan. They were waking from their slumber. It wouldn't be long before they would emerge.

With his maple-shaped dorsal spines glowing ominously Chernokov blue in the darkness blanketing him, he swam on the hunt for the Titan responsible for the upset.

* * *

**End of One-Shot 5**


	6. Sonic X - Tragic Theater

Godzilla (c) Toho Co., Ishiro Honda, Legendary Pictures, and Warner Bros.

Sonic the Hedgehog (c) SEGA, TMS Entertainment, and Hajime Kamegaki

* * *

**Tragic Theater**

* * *

**Prologue...**

_KRATHOOM!_

_KRATHOOM!_

**SKKRREEEEEOOOOOONNNNNGGGKKKK!**

Station Square was in fiery ruins. What was once a beautiful, hustling-bustling metropolis had been reduced to smoldering wrecks with skyscrapers becoming crumbling towers that signify only empty promises. Fading relics of a time not long ago when the city had so much to offer. Streets were flooded deep with hot, boiling water that originated partly from the sea, but rather from a more catastrophic cause of the aqueous godly entity. Former protector of a colony of Chao in ancient times that destroyed Knuckles' clan and was sealed in the Master Emerald by Tikal until Dr. Eggman released it in his plan to conquer the world. However, the entity turned on Eggman transforming into a a giant serpentine dragon-like beast with a mouth extending far beyond its eyes and scale-like skin and large tentacles extending from its body.

However, Dr. Eggman's uprooting of the natural ecosystems to unearth the Chaos Emeralds and more recently, Chaos' hellbent revenge to destroy the world inadvertently attracted a much bigger and angrier monster. An ancient archosaurian leviathan from the depths of the ocean where it had long slept underneath the earth in Atlantean ruins, a mysterious civilization long lost to time that became its home, its lair where radioactive mana was still plentiful as its energy source.

The Ultimate Alpha Predator.

The Titan who was, for all intents and purposes, the God of all Titans.

The King of the Monsters.

Or, rather...

Godzilla.

It was he who had awoken amidst the chaos caused by Dr. Eggman in his unending quest for power and world dominance. He had been watching what was happening on the surface world from the depths of the sea unseen for a long time. That was until Perfect Chaos had flooded Station Square and was angered by the drastic shift of the Earth's mana that not only threatened to destroy the balance of nature, but also awaken other more malevolent, aggressive monsters; Titans that would make Chaos look like small fry compared to them. So this King of the Titans decided enough was enough and directly confronted Perfect Chaos into a vicious battle between the two that ended with Godzilla overpowering and decimating Perfect Chaos until the water god was no more.

Which led to Station Square's current, ruinous predicament in a sea of fire and steaming, receding flood water in the disastrous aftermath of the King of the Monsters and the transformed water creature. As more of the water evaporated after Chaos' death, the damage done to the roads, highways, and smaller buildings that were previously underwater became more apparent. So did the unprecedented number of deaths because many citizens who couldn't escape in time perished drowning. Firefighters, police officers, and GUN soldiers helped the surviving citizens navigate through the flaming wreckage and still flooded sections of the city to escape and help those who were still trapped.

* * *

On a ruined highway, among the small crowd of despondent citizens were several heroic anthropomorphic Mobians Tails "Miles" Prower, Amy Rose the pink Hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese her Chao companion, Vanilla the Rabbit, who was Cream's mom; Knuckles the Echidna, Vector the Crocodile, leader of the Chaotix Detective Agency comprised of him, Espio the chameleon ninja, and Charmy the young bumblebee. Others in the group were Big the Cat with his pet frog, Froggy, perched on his wide shoulder, Tikal and her colony of Chao, a trio of multicolored birds that were Lily and a red bird and black bird that were once Eggman's E-100 series robots. All of them were disheveled, covered in soot, exhausted, disheartened and emotionally drained. What should have been victory didn't turn out that way for them as the city was thrashed thoroughly, and a lot of good people of Station Square were either dead, injured, dying, or were missing, unaccounted for. One of their kind, a certain blue hedgehog was one of those unaccounted for.

Accompanying them along side by side were their human companions. Friends that the Mobians had made and saved them on numerous occassions. People who had traveled with them on their adventures and helped save their own world from Dr. Eggman's many schemes. They, too, like the Mobians, were distraught, emotionally hurt, tired, and covered in sweat and soot in their search for Sonic the Hedgehog, who had been grievously injured in his Super Sonic form amidst the battle between the King of the Monsters and Perfect Chaos and was nowhere to be seen. That was practically unheard of and more so, disbelieving to their eyes as Sonic would have saved the day while not affected by anything thrown at him by his enemies in his Super form, but that all somehow changed with Godzilla.

"Sonic!" Shouted a teary-eyed Chris Thorndyke, son of Nelson and Lindsey Thorndyke, running desperately ahead of the group that were searching through the hazardous ruins looking for the blue hero.

"Sonic! Sonic, where are you?!" Amy, equally teary-eyed and heartbroken, called out to her unrequited love interest, desperate to hear his voice, even if it was only a whimper of him. The pink Hedgehog had been devastated and shocked like Tails and the others when they witnessed Sonic quickly losing his Super Sonic powers and immediately suffering radiation burns when he became exposed to Godzilla's tremendous aura of nuclear radiation that also adversely affected Chaos during the course of the battle.

"SONIC! It's me, Tails! Can you hear me?!" Tails hollered out with his voice echoing through the hellish night colored in infernal colors by a sea of flames.

"Hey, Sonic! You reckless idiot! Give us a shout that you're okay!" Knuckles said in more brusque terms, but nonetheless sincerely concerned for his friendly rival. "Come on, Sonic! This isn't funny!"

"Damnit! Where can he be?!" Vector growled, increasingly frustrated with their rescue efforts bearing no fruit and Station Square becoming more and more dangerous the more they ventured into the razed battlefield that happened between the giant monsters.

"I can't sense his presence when they're so many others dying with all of them screaming in agony," Espio said darkly with his sharp senses overwhelmed by the smells of smoke, evaporating water, sulfur, and blood permeating everywhere in the atmosphere with agonizing sounds of the dying and crumbling noises of buildings.

"I am tired and hungry...," whined Charmy as he was close to passing out from sheer exhaustion with others around him tempted to do the same with the heat around them unbearable.

"Sonic! Sonic! Oh, Sonic! Please give us a holler or a cry to let young master Chris know you're okay! I will make you good chicken noodle soup to eat!" Ella, the plump maid of the Thorndyke family with burnt sienna skin and wearing a blue dress, and a white apron, screamed as she quickly ran up to Chris's side.

"Mister Sonic!" Mister Tanaka, the Thorndyke's Japanese butler, was calling out with his usual trim, neatly cleaned outfit now dirtied with soot and dust from searching through the wreckage for any signs of him, but was starting to lose hope. It wasn't hard to with the environment so bleak and devastated with the future ahead looking dark and uncertain.

Chuck Thorndyke, Chris' paternal grandfather, scientist, and inventor of the family who had worked alongside with Tails on many innovative inventions to stop Eggman, looked more older than he actually was with the destructive battle and exhausting attempt to look for Sonic had taken a toll on him as he had a wearied look that was in stark contrast to his more optimistic and jovial outlook.

"Oh good Lord from above, please let it be by Your grace and mercy that Sonic is not dead," Chuck whispered somberly, praying and hoping not to see the worst outcome that would tear his grandson apart and also wreck him emotionally.

* * *

Up above in the smoky dark skies of Station Square, the helicopter for the Station Square TV News with the female ace news reporter and her cameraman on board flew slowly allowing the latter to film the tragedy that has happened below with the former, for once, mourning in silence as Scarlet Garcia had lost any words to say.

In the White House, the mood was melancholic and depressing with Topaz silently crying for Station Square, the multitude lives of innocents that have been snuffed out by the millions amidst the unprecedented destruction of the city. Her partner agent, Rouge the Bat, who was a jewel thief and Knuckles' foil and rival, her usual independent, calculating, flirty persona had vanished, replaced by her cold expressionless attitude that betrayed her internal anger and sorrow when she averted her face away from the scenes of death and destruction shown on the television.

The Cabinet members and senators close to the President that had gathered around the television were horrified and rendered aghast of the devastation, the untold amounts of lives already lost and will be thanks to nuclear radiation affecting those in proximity to Godzilla, families torn apart, and the mind-boggling levels of property destruction. Some were already debating with each other heatedly of what to do next in terms of recovery efforts, how much resources would have to be drained, and how this incident would change not only the gravity of America's politics but the world forever.

Christina Cooper, the current Presidential Advisor to President Michael who had replaced her predecessor when he was fired for his irresponsible, and illegal misconduct, was in horrible, emotional shock with her hands covering her mouth. Her intelligent, rational mind tried to wrap around the horrific outcome she had witnessed of the catastrophic battle between Godzilla and Perfect Chaos with Sonic being the shocking casualty, but failed many times over. President Michael, himself, was mentally and emotionally drained with his face the epitome of stress, exhaustion, pity, and sadness as he was on the phone with his hand palmed against his face, eyes half-closed and darkened, and his fingers rubbing deeply into his forehead.

* * *

"SOOONNIIIIC!" Chris hollered with his cheeks stained with many tears as hope for finding his best friend dwindled every minute fruitlessly searching for Sonic further within the heart of the city.

Godzilla's thunderous roar echoed louder throughout the crumbling, flaming wreck of Station Square.

With the Thorndyke also were his classmates from school: the dark-skinned Danny, the ginger-haired Frances, and the wheelchair bound, paraplegic, blond-haired Helen accompanying him, also doing their best to help find the blue hedgehog amidst the carnage. Helen was visibly distraught and traumatized by all of the pain, death, and misery around her with the dead's faces were some of her family's friends that she had known since she was a toddler. However, she couldn't give up and breakdown. She didn't want to. She needed to stay strong for Christopher, her closest friend, who was hurting and close to breaking down just like everyone else.

Then they heard something loud and creaking. The kids, Tanaka, and Elle look up to see a skyscraper that toppled midway when Godzilla and Perfect Chaos tussled with each other in their brawl. Underneath them were another family that hoped this building would be their temporary refuge, but had now proved to be a ticking timed death trap as they screamed their heads off, scrambling frantically to escape from their inevitable doom.

"Carl! Get out of there!" Christopher screamed and without thinking, rushed to try help them with everyone else behind him yelling at him in protest.

"Chris! NO!" Tails, Danny, Frances, and Helen hollered, horrified of what he was about to do with the building falling faster onto the ground.

"Young master!" Elle screamed in terror, running after him, but the boy proved too quick for her to catch.

"Master Chris!" Tanaka ran regardless to save his master from certain death.

Amy and Cream gasped with the birds screeching in frightful shock.

"Kid, come back!" Knuckles sped, gritting his teeth both agitated and dumbfounded with the boy. Chris was too far away to listen and too focused on trying to save one of his other school friends from being crushed by the plummeting structure. However, fate would prove to be cruel and unforgiving as another boy, younger or likely around Chris's age, that managed to run ahead of his parents with the shadow growing larger and his world becoming darker lunged out his hand towards Chris' in vain hope for salvation. That was quickly vaporized when the building slammed onto the boy killing him and the shockwave and gust blowing the desperate and heartbroken Christopher away, sending him skidding harshly against the asphalt with his hands and legs get scratched up in the process.

Chris groaned painfully with his hands and one of his legs bleeding and the other bruised as he sat up. He wished he shouldn't have when he saw Carl, his lifeless eyes and his lower half gone, leaving only the upper one remaining with the torso bisected. Christopher felt sick with bile going up his throat so fast that he could only turn over and vomit facing the road with his hands pained and hurting on his palms. Tears dripping profusely from his eyes as he cried from too much of the tragic twist of events that had screwed everyone and everything up. Tanaka, Tails, Amy, and Danny were the first to reach him with the butler quickly grabbing out his tissue to wipe away the gunk from Chris Thorndyke's mouth.

"Young master...," Tanaka saw the bleeding scratches from the boy's palms and on one of his knees with Elle hashing out a first aid kit and getting the young Thorndyke to open up his own palms as to treat them quickly. The butler looked up to see what became of Carl with Danny, Frances, and Helen asking Chris if he was okay, at least, physically. Chris responded with a tearful shake of his head.

Tanaka muttered with his eyes downcast as he saw the gruesome fate of Chris' schoolmate, "By the gods...he's gone."

Danny, Frances, Helen, Tails, and Amy muffled their whimpering, weak gasps of horror and misery when they saw the lifeless eyes of Carl and knowing that his entire family was crushed underneath the rubble of the fallen skyscraper. Cream hugged onto her mother crying with the sight of dead Carl breaking whatever remarkable will she had as someone of her age to remain strong. Cheese was no different. Danny dropped to his feet when he next punched the road not caring if his own fist hurt because he was already hurt by the devastation around him. He yelled out angrily, swearing for the first time,

"DAMNIT!"

Nobody moved to correct the dark-skinned friend of Chris for his colorful language. Everyone was too emotionally scrambled and scarred to do so with the possibility of Sonic being dead or on the verge of dead becoming more and more likely. Frances and Helen embraced each other, whimpering and crying their fragile hearts out. Tails drooped his head and tails as he mourned for Carl and out of fear that his worst, darkest fear might be realized. Amy Rose broke down with her knees wobbly as she tripped, heartbroken and extremely distressed that not only had her love of her life had not saved them and Station Square from the monsters, but that Sonic wasn't very likely to come back alive, abandoning her to a ruined, empty existence.

Knuckles, out of extreme frustration and anger that bellied his sorrow at the fact that he lost his friend, bellowed out and punched with his spiked fists a nearby car already distorted by lamplight that had fallen upon it.

"WHY?! WHY, SONIC?! THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HOW THIS ENDS WITH US! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A JERK TO LEAVE OUT ON US ON SUCH A DISASTROUS NOTE LIKE THIS?! WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE BEEN MORE CAREFUL?! WHHYYYYYY!"

Knuckles final punched shattered both the car and the lamppost with all of his remaining strength exhausted from all the events today and his angry raving. He fell onto his knees and weakly punched the ground, barely making a dent. The Chaotix were overwhelmed and disheartened by the failure of their mission of such magnitude on a professional and personal level.

"It seemed our luck could only take us so far, boys," Vector dismally conceded as he sat down resignedly.

"We have failed Sonic." Espio said grimly, "I...have failed him and I have failed my master with this calamity. How shameful!"

"D-d-does...this mean...it's...over for us?" Charmy hiccupped in between his sobs as none of the Chaotix would even answer him.

Froggy croaked mournfully with Big sitting down, tired and desolate.

"I know, Froggy. I wanna go home too." Big said depressingly.

Chris sobbed with both Elle and Tanaka hugging him, doing their best to comfort him and themselves as Godzilla and Chaos' rampage and Sonic's death had left them scarred as well.

Chris heard Chuck slowly walking towards him with heaviness in his steps. The expression on Chris' grandfather was marred with a mix of heart-shaking emotions as the death of Sonic had torn him up just like it had done to his grandson.

Chris said, "Grandpa..."

"Christopher..." Grandpa said sullenly.

"Grandpa..." Chris weakly choked on his tears with Elle and Tanaka reluctantly letting him go. "Is this what hell is like?"

Grandpa Chuck carefully and slowly shook his head, "No. It is much worse."

"Then if it is worse? Then why couldn't we find Sonic? Why is Station Square burning?" Chris ambled dejectedly like a zombie, "Then why did Sonic say he wouldn't leave me?! Why did he make such a promise he couldn't keep?! Why are we hurting and dying, Grandpa?!"

"Christopher..." Tails choked with sympathy with more tears staining his face.

"Was it all a lie?! Was it...?" Christopher said before Chuck tenderly embraced him with his grandson crying onto his sleeved shoulder amidst the hellish ruins of Station Square. Tikal could only lower her head in self-condemned guilt and shame with the Chao colony behind her despondent. The spirit echidna anguishing that it was her fault that she failed to keep Eggman from breaking Chaos free from the Master Emerald weakening her hold onto him. She internally blamed herself for allowing this to escalate to the point where Godzilla got dragged into a conflict he was forced to participate in against his will, which served to rile him into great wrath. And with the Chaos Emeralds destroyed and lost to the wind when he decimated Perfect Chaos with them, there was no way she could fix this horrendous disaster she was indirectly responsible for without the Master Emerald.

Up in the air in the Egg Mobile that they used to escape from the Egg Carrier II that was annihilated by Godzilla, even Dr. Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun were solemnly silent with the evil doctor strangely not jubilant with glee. He ought to be celebrating at the demise of his archnemesis that had hounded him and stopped his plans multiple times. However, that felt hollow to him when Sonic's demise was caused not by his own evil genius, but rather by the most destructive force of nature that he had no way of anticipating its existence.

Then that was when they all heard Godzilla's roar.

**SKRRREEEEEOOOOOONNNNGGGKKKK!**

And it was closer and louder this time.

* * *

The President, whose hand was still pressing his cellphone to his ear, watched when the TV showed footage of the 493-foot tall Godzilla lumbering through a taller skyscraper that crumbled and disintegrated upon contact with his bumpy, rough crocodilian-like scales.

The person on the other end of the call was none other than the famed Dr. Ishiro Serizawa of the secret scientific organization, Monarch, that was forced to step out into the shadows earlier two years ago due to a similar incident with Godzilla and the two MUTO creatures in San Francisco, California. A government organization tasked with the purpose to study Godzilla and other Titans like him.

His voice, sounding wise beyond his years from experience of what he had witnessed of the Titans, said to the President, "You asked me once, Mr. President, why Monarch continues to exist. Why your government continues to fund our existence."

* * *

_"I'll tell you the very same words I have once said to Admiral Stenz when he asked me about Godzilla in San Francisco's situation not too dissimilar Station Square's. The motto that is the basis of why Monarch has to exist." _

Godzilla stomped, emerging from the dust cloud of the crumbling skyscraper he walked through.

_"The arrogance of man is thinking nature is in our control..."_

The onlookers watched on with newfound fear, awe, and hatred for the King of the Monsters that was indirectly responsible for Sonic's untimely demise.

Tikal gasped, almost screaming while choking with the Chao lamenting in wailing cries as they saw in Godzilla's clawed hand the decaying, melting head of Perfect Chaos.

_"And not the other way around."_

Tails looked on with both reverent and repulsive fear of Godzilla as he should have been absolutely hating Godzilla's guts for emitting the very 'kryptonite' energy to Super Sonic's chaos energy that claimed both his best friend and Chaos' lives.

Cream hid behind Vanilla with her mother shielding her protectively from Godzilla as he passes them, engulfing them with his massive shadow thanks to his muscular bulk and the three rows of distinctive maple-shaped, sharp-pointed dorsal plates on his back.

Chris' sad, mournful eyes transformed into that of seething, angry glare full of resentment towards Godzilla, responsible for killing Sonic the Hedgehog and now having turned his world upside down.

Godzilla saw the sun rising from the horizon and he let out a kingly guttural declaration that announced his reign over the coming of the new Age of Titans had only just begun.

**_SKKRRRREEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNGGGGKKKKK!_**

* * *

**SONIC X**

**GODZILLA: KING OF THE MONSTERS**

* * *

**End of One-Shot #6**

* * *

A/N: This is a short one with Legendary's Godzilla being the main monster and sole focus. This iteration of Godzilla, even if he does not intentionally hate or despise humanity like previous iterations, still negatively affects humans and humanoids getting caught in the middle of his fundamental, important role as the planet's alpha predator. The very beginning scene of Godzilla King of the Monsters encapsulated very well how small and insignificant humanity and perhaps other intelligent humanoids are compared to the god-like Titans, whose powers and presence could tear down nations with ease.

This a heavy AU of Sonic's universe where my take on the Chaos energy needed to have a kryptonite, or antithesis to make Sonic and others less dependent on the Chaos Emeralds and/or think twice on using their energies against radioactive giant monsters. Possibly something that I could explore my if I should make this a wholly dedicated fanfic of its own.

But for now, this is to showcase the helplessness and powerlessness of men in the face of threats and natural phenomenon that we can't fully understand. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will see you all next time.


	7. Overwatch X Godzilla Animated History

_Godzilla (c) Toho Co., Warner Bros., and Legendary Pictures_

_Overwatch (c) Blizzard Entertainment_

**_A/N: _**This chapter will be my first attempt to do a two-shot short story of sorts starting with the general history of how my Overwatch/Godzilla AU history will play out. The events described here that will lead up to the second chapter of this story or part 2 where the timeline will point to a one-shot focusing on Mothra. This is my first time doing a general history/timeline, so it is going to be far from perfect. So please, I would appreciate constructive criticisms on how to write a timeline for a future chapter or fanfic work next time.

Other than that, this will be quite joy ride as I have included not only Monsterverse's main Titans, but also some monsters from the Godzilla franchise that you may or may not recognize right away. Consider this to be my love letter to the Godzilla franchise and its rich history and library of very memorable kaiju.

* * *

**Overwatch X Godzilla Animated History**

* * *

Overwatch...

They were the global peacekeeping force and an engine for innovation, making advances in scientific fields as varied as space exploration, environmental protection, and medical research. It was founded in the year 2335 by the United Nations to stop the Omnic Crisis. After the Omnic Crisis in 2340, Overwatch experienced a tremendous rise in prominence. New funding and resources gave the now-public organization far-reaching global influence. They had gathered many skilled, renowned, and amazingly talented fighters, scientists, and doctors from all over the world to form the ultimate organization of peacekeepers. With this grandeur change in their remit, the leadership of Overwatch turned to Jack Morrison, who was promoted to Strike Commander. Ana Amari became second-in-command after Morrison. Gabriel Reyes was assigned to lead the newly-formed Blackwatch, a secret covert team of Overwatch.

Many of Overwatch's prominent operatives joined during this period. One such was Dr. Angela Ziegler, a renowned medic from Switzerland known by her call sign Mercy. A peerless healer who lost her parents in the war, Mercy became Overwatch's head of medical research, seeking to leverage her work for healing on the front lines. Overwatch also welcomed Winston, a super-intelligent, genetically engineered gorilla from the overthrown Horizon Lunar Colony, as a scientist and soldier.

Of Blackwatch's roster, little is known. Many of them used to be criminals, such as Jesse McCree, a former member of the Deadlock Gang. McCree was captured after Overwatch raided the gang's base of operations, and he was given the option to join Overwatch or go to prison. Taking up Overwatch's offer, McCree was brought under the wing of Reyes. Another agent of Blackwatch was Genji Shimada, the youngest son of the felonious Shimada Clan. After his fight to the death with his brother, Genji was brought back to life in a cyborg body by Overwatch. He joined Blackwatch and joined the effort to bring down his former clan.

During the first decade of Overwatch, the organization began to diversify with several organizational spin-offs branching due to Overwatch's global popularity, success, and generally positive reputation with the public. One of them was Monarch, an Overwatch-based scientific organization, whose goals were more focused on hunting and studying on very specific, unsusual natural phenomenon in the form of large-bodied cryptids that would later be classified as _massive unidentified terrestrial organisms_ (MUTOs) and nicknamed as Titans. Howard O'Brien and Yoshimitsu Tanaka, both cryptozoologists who used to work in Overwatch's science division, founded the organization in the year 2344 with Howard officially becoming Monarch's first Chairman with Tanaka being his second-in-command as Chief Minister.

* * *

Monarch's ever first case was the Shinomura, a deadly hive-minded radioactive creature composed of many smaller composite lifeforms that was roused from its slumber by **Talon,** a terrorist organization hellbent on making humanity stronger through conflict through any means necessary, when they conducted an illegal nuclear bomb test that detonated within their secret cell in Hiroshima on August 9th, 2345.

One of Monarch's operatives, Eiji Serizawa, also was intrigued by eyewitness accounts of a "giant lizard that walked like a man" that seemed to be chasing Shinomura throughout the South Pacific islands. Serizawa called this creature "Gojira," after Odo Island legends describing him.

Shinomura appeared again later when it flew to Tokyo to wreak havoc on the oil refineries. Gojira emerged from Tokyo Bay and shouted out his distinctive, thunderous roar that was heard around the world for all to hear. The destructive fight between Gojira and Shinomura in Tokyo on Nov. 3, 2354 led to half of Tokyo both being torn down by the brawling creatures and by JSDF's intervention in their failed attempt to kill them, which resulted in massive casualties with many more dying from the nuclear radiation exhumed by both creatures in their wake and untold levels of property destruction.

In the famous, apocalyptic words of American reporter Steve Martin, who came up with the infamous moniker that the whole world will know the beast by for decades to come based from Odo Island's folk name, that summed up this world-shattering event perfectly,

_"Godzilla and Shinomura has turned the heart of Tokyo into a sea of fire. Beneath the flames, thousands lie dead or dying. I wish I could deny it, George. I wish I could refuse acceptance of what is happening before me. But my eyes tell me the horrific truth: it is all real, all happening, and too terrible for words. […] Nothing can save the city now."_

The Shinomura escaped, fleeing from a losing battle against the archosaurian Titan, who delved back into the waters of Tokyo Bay and beyond to pursue his enemy. This event was what officially made it clear to the world that monsters were not just figments of imagination relegated to the realm of fairy tales and make-believe myths and folklore.

Monsters were real.

The news media were quick to pick up the English translated name Steve Martin coined for Gojira along with creating another infamous tagline and nickname that would fire up people's newfound fear, fascination, reverence, and hatred for the monster the most around the globe on the sensational headlines...

GODZILLA, KING OF THE MONSTERS!

Along with other headlines that focused mainly on the horrifying spectacle of Godzilla and the life-changing effect he had on the world...

THE INCREDIBLE, UNSTOPPABLE ATOMIC DRAGON OF THE PACIFIC!

RADIOACTIVE DINOSAUR TURNS TOKYO INTO A SEA OF FLAMES!

MOTHER NATURE UNLEASHES PREHISTORIC FURY ON MODERN MAN!

50 MILLION JAPANESE DEAD! RADIATION BURNS AND KELOID SCARS PRESENT ON VICTIMS!

RADIATION POISONING RUNNING RAMPANT ACROSS JAPAN FROM HIROSHIMA AND TOKYO!

MONSTER STRIKES FEAR INTO FISHING INDUSTRY! PRICES SPIKE UP AFTER FISH CAUGHT IRRADIATED!

PRIME MINISTER SHINGEN MATSUHITO ISSUES NATIONWIDE EMERGENCY!

STOCK MARKET EXPERIENCES DIRE STRAITS IN JAPAN, SOUTH KOREA, AND TAIWAN!

EAST ASIA ON HIGH ALERT FOR GODZILLA! STATE OF WAR!

CALIFORNIA NERVOUS OF RADIOACTIVE FALLOUT! BEACHES CLOSED!

Monarch and Overwatch cooperated with the United States Navy, the Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force, and the Republic of China Navy to lure Godzilla and Shinomura to Bikini Atoll, where both were thought to be killed by the Castle Bravo nuclear bomb. Shinomura was confirmed to be destroyed by the bomb's blast by Overwatch's operatives. Godzilla, however, managed to survive and wasn't detected in decades. Monarch came up the official classification for Godzilla as _Godzillasaurus rex_, or Godzilla Lizard King.

* * *

Not too long afterwards in 2356, Monarch and Overwatch discovered another MUTO in Isla de Mara's active volcano where the creature, codenamed "Radon", was found in pyrostasis in the magma. The operatives and scientists noted that Radon's body structure resembled that of a Pteranodon, crest and all, but far larger and with new features more commonly seen in birds of prey like eagles and hawks such as grasping talons and feather-like molten scales on her wings. Attempts to secure the area and build a facility to contain and study the creature had been derailed by Talon's operatives. The ensuing fight between Overwatch and Monarch vs. Talon accidentally resulted in awakening giant, carnivorous dragonfly species closely related to the Meganeura of the Carboniferous Period from their slumber. Upon their awakening, the previously dormant Meganulon nymphs immediately attacked all parties involved with Overwatch, Monarch, and Talon having been inflicted with grievous of losses next to the local villagers with several of them and lot of cattle falling victim to the prehistoric insect's ravenous appetites. The Meganulon mauled their victims deep into the jungle and hidden entrances into caverns of what were once Aztec temples that lead into the volcano where the nymphs feasted on them, which would catalyze their metamorphosis into their adult forms with wingspans that were reported to be the size of eagles.

Monarch and Overwatch's failure to contain the situation along with Talon's involvement forcibly prompted the United States Armed Forces and Mexican Armed Forces to intervene. Overwatch and Monarch agreed to cooperate with United States Army's General Thomas MacArthur and Mexican Armed Forces Commander Romero Guerrero on the joint military operation to deal with the immediate threat of the Meganula with Monarch's Professor Kyuichiro Hirata acting as the advisor on the creatures. The subsequent operation in quashing the Meganula swarm was successful, but had inadvertently awoken Radon who had been disturbed by all of the commotion from above. Radon's awakening caused the volcano to erupt and an earthquake to tear the Mexican town apart. Her internal combustion system of magma and her extreme tolerance to heat and magma protected her from the erupting lava as she slowly rose out from her nest to wake up to a world drastically changed from the one she was used to. Radon let out a crowing roar announcing her presence to the entire world before she took off into the air, flying at supersonic speeds as such that her huge wingspan generated cyclonic drift streams that had leveled the entire fishing town with structures being literally ripped off out of the ground and into the air while simultaneously being burned by the shed embers and molten rock from her wings.

The pursuit for Radon by the Mexican Air Force in the skies above the country of Mexico ended horribly when Radon both outsmarted and overpowered their fighter jets, sending all of the pilots to their fiery graves. She would continue on north flying over the US-Mexico border and into states such as Texas, New Mexico, Colorado and Arizona where she met more resistance from the US Air Force and Overwatch. However, just like before she managed to outfox them using high maneuvering, aerial acrobatics as Winston would say in his written observations, "with predatory grace befitting an eagle or a phoenix." Then came another horrific twist as Alaska's volcano, Mount Spurr, erupted and emerging out forth from the mouth of the volcano was another pterosaur-like monster like Radon, but slightly larger with two dragon-like horns that were twice as long as Radon's singular crest and scale-feathers being larger and glowing bright red-orange in contrast to Radon's red-pinkish glow, making this creature gaudier than her. It was then that Winston, Morrison, Ana Amari, Prof. Kyuichiro, and another Monarch operative Shigeru Kawamura realized that this creature and Radon were of different sexes of the same species with Radon being the female and the one emerging from Mount Spurr the male. This led to the operatives to codename the male "Rodan".

Rodan soon afterwards, took off flying into the air with his own supersonic flight with Mount Spurr exploding and Anchorage literally ripped off from the face of the earth with his cyclonic drift streams. Rodan flew into Washington and faced opposition from the state's National Guard's fighter jets, but unfortunately, they met their tragic end as well when Rodan unleashed his new ability in the form of his dark red Uranium Heat Ray spat from his throat and serrated beak, shooting all of them down. Rodan soon approached Mount St. Helens with his presence merely causing the giant stratovolcano to erupt and he perched into the mouth of it. Rodan performed a destructive displaying ruckus with his wings accelerating the lava flow as they chipped away some of the rim with the most horrifying part coming from when Rodan spat out his Uranium Heat Ray onto the surrounding landscape with the recently constructed town of Joshua built near the Mount St. Helens National Park bearing the brunt of it with already terrified populace now scared out of their wits, frantically trying to escape the lava flow while trying to avoid Rodan's scorching heat ray. It was his mating display and the operatives' suspicions were confirmed when Rodan had splayed out his wings with his scales lighting up brightly and let out his booming screech that served both as a territorial warning cry, but more importantly, also as a mating call that echoed for hundreds of miles all the way to San Diego where Radon was flying over.

Radon responded in kind with her own call and flew towards the state of Washington. Irate and shocked, General Thomas MacArthur ordered all of the National Guard and Armed Forces to converge onto Rodan to stop him, much to the protests of Prof. Kyuichiro and Shigeru as they knew this battle would not end well for everyone after their own experiences with Godzilla and Shinomura in Tokyo. Heedlessly, the Armed Forces, the National Guard, and Overwatch converged onto Rodan as he flew into Joshua, wreaking havoc onto the medium-sized town. The ferocious, intense war of Overwatch and the United States Armed Forces against the pterodactyl monster ensued with the National Guard Air Force Units from Oregon and Idaho doing their hardest to keep the female Radon distracted from reaching the male Rodan. The biggest deployment of the United States Armed Forces and Overwatch's agents against the largest flying vertebrates in history.

It was also the bloodiest stalemate as casualties mounted and grew at a shocking and unbearable rate as the military's conventional weaponry, the advanced technology of Overwatch, and even the heroics of Overwatch's prominent agents like Jack Morrison, Ana Amari, Winston, Mercy, Reinhardt, Torbjorn, Genji Shimada and even Gabrielle Reyes brought into the mix didn't do anything to stop Rodan's rampage. In fact, they only had succeeded in angering the male pterosaur with Rodan at an all-time high on his hormones and his predatory hunger. Joshua was being ripped apart with the surrounding forests in the National Park burnt into infernal forest fires by the second eruption of Mount St. Helens. Time was more on Rodan's side as he wasn't affected by the lava, and only the human forces were. With resources dwindling and more of their manpower being wiped out at every minute, the US Armed Forces were forced to retreat with Overwatch's heroes now on the defensive to hold Rodan back as best as they could to prevent it from going after the beleaguered US Army despite themselves being worn out and wounded with Amari and Tobjorn knocked out cold.

However, even that plan was doomed when Radon, having finally overcome the annoying National Guard Air Force squadrons, flew towards the retreating army, blocking their escape route as she spat out her own violet Uranium Heat Ray. The nuclear heat ray fried the remaining tanks and mechs with the human and Omnic soldiers vaporized. Some entire platoons were scooped up by Radon's grasping talons with the rest ripped away into oblivion by her cyclonic drift streams. Overwatch's operatives barely escaped the combined wrath and powers of the male and female Rodans with their lives. Rodan and Radon paired up, officially becoming the first documented MUTO mating pair when the two pterosaur Titans flew majestically and beautifully like an aerial ballerina above Vancouver with the two solidifying their lifelong bonds together as husband and wife by locking talons and divebombing towards the city from 90 miles up in the sky. At the last minute, the pair unlocked their talons and pulled up just in time for them to unleash cyclonic drift streams from their wings, thus began the near absolute destruction of Vancouver with 80% of the city lost with a quarter of the population gone.

While the event was the momentous, pivotal milestone for the monstrous lovebirds, it was the most catastrophic disaster to have ever happened on American soil, being comparatively neck to neck with the Tokyo Incident of 2354 in terms of lives lost and infrastructure reduced to near nonexistence. It was a bitter pill of defeat to swallow for the US military with Thomas MacArthur disgraced by this disastrous failure. A shameful lesson of humility for him to learn to this very day with his pride fractured from seeing how many of his men he had let down due to his shortsightedness. For Overwatch, this, coupled with the blunder of the Tokyo Incident of 2354, would be another black stain on their record to haunt them for years to come with Ana Amari and Tobjorn having to recover dampening the organization's morale. Monarch was the only party to come out relatively unscathed despite what happened on Isla de Mara as they opted out from committing their manpower to what deemed a losing battle against Mother Nature. The United States and Mexico had no choice, but to heed Professor Kyuichiro's advice to leave the Rodans alone with Radon now living with her new life partner in Mount St. Helens to begin constructing their new nest. Both of their territories now merged into one ranging from Alaska down to Isla de Mara. The official classification for both Rodans as a species was _Aquila__dactylus rodania._

Isla de Mara was to be deserted and left alone as no man's land with the town ripped apart to the point it became uninhabitable to people. Wildlife and the jungle would quickly reclaim the village.

The various headlines in the digital news medium in the aftermath went like this...

RODAN! MOST HORRIFYING HELL CREATURE TO EVER MENACE ALL MANKIND AND OMNICS!

MT. ST. HELENS ERUPTS THE SECOND TIME! MUCH WORSE THAN THE FIRST!

MT. SAINT HELENS, WASHINGTON! NEW HOME OF THE PREHISTORIC DEMONS!

OVERWATCH SUFFERS BURNING DEFEAT BY 200-MILLION YEAR OLD PTERANODON!

MONSTER LOVEBIRDS LIGHT UP VOLCANOES IN THE WEST COAST! (AND ALASKA!)

THUNDERING OUT OF UNKNOWN SKIES! SUPER SONIC HELL CREATURES RIP UP SAN DIEGO, LOS ANGELES, PORTLAND, VANCOUVER AND SEATTLE!

MEXICO IN STATE OF EMERGENCY! PRESIDENT ANTONIO ISSUES ANGRY REBUKE OF OVERWATCH!

UNITED STATES ARMED FORCES IN DISARRAY! DEFEAT PUTS MAMMOTH-SIZED DENT INTO MORALE!

HUNDREDS OF MEXICANS FLEE TO CENTRAL AMERICA! GUATEMALA AND BELIZE OVERWHELMED!

EL SALVADOR AND HONDURAS PROPPING UP EMERGENCY CHECKPOINTS AT BORDERS!

WEST COAST UNDER MARTIAL LAW! FEAR REIGNS IN THE ROCKIES! FLAMES OF HORROR SET THE FOUR CORNERS ABLAZE IN PARANOIA!

NEW YORK STOCK EXCHANGE IN TROUBLE AS STOCKS NOSEDIVE! PANIC AND WORRY GRIPS WALL STREET!

MONARCH'S PROFESSOR KYUICHIRO HIRATA ISSUES APOCALPYTIC WARNING ON FURTHER MILITARY ACTION AGAINST THE RODANS!

US PRESIDENT JONATHAN HARRISON TO GIVE COMFORTING SPEECH TO A SHELLSHOCKED AMERICA!

* * *

Years later in 2360, Eiji told his son Ishiro about his experiences and belief that Godzilla was still alive somewhere. After Ishiro's father died, he was approached by Shaw, a representative of Monarch and his father's colleague, who offered him the opportunity to join the organization and continue his father's work. Ishiro Serizawa readily agreed and became a member of Monarch and a part-time member of Overwatch.

In the year 2362, the public were beginning to question the wisdom of collecting so many powerful individuals under Overwatch's umbrella and protesting that further action needed to be taken about the monsters. Tensions formed between Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes after the former was promoted to Strike Commander and the latter demoted to Blackwatch commander. The disastrous debacle of the Rodans was still fresh on everybody's minds, which didn't help any efforts to mend the rift with Gabriel also blaming O'Brien and Tanaka for holding back the help Overwatch would have desperately needed.

A new addition to Overwatch's agents roster appeared around this time under the name Lena "Tracer" Oxton. A malfunction during her test flight of the experimental Slipstream aircraft had cast Lena adrift in time. Thanks to Winston's development of the chronal accelerator, it not only anchored her in the present but also granted her the fantastic time-bending abilities. Shortly after she was transferred from flight operations to field combat training, Tracer later became one of Overwatch's most effective field agents.

As for Monarch, in that same year, Monarch and Landsat conducted an expedition to an island in the South Pacific called Skull Island, with Dr. Carl Denham, Professor William Randa, Houston Brooks, and San Lin representing the organization. At this point, the growing rift between Morrison and Reyes was starting to affect the partnership between Overwatch and Monarch, causing both Monarch's Chairman O'Brien and Chief Minister Tanaka to already foresee potential trouble ahead for Overwatch further down the road.

Upon breaching the surrounding storm system, the expedition successfully landed on the island, but suffered heavy casualties due to the presence of unprecedented numbers and varieties of active kaiju lifeforms. There they would encounter the god-like primate superspecies, _Megaprimatus kong_, his rival dinosaurian superspecies, _Gorosaurus dynastes_, and their mutual, hated enemy of hypervorous species of highly derived, two-limbed diapsids called the Skullcrawlers.

Other species documented were the man-sized, arboreal Yi Qi-like descendants classified as _Australornithoides_, the infamous predatory species of giant mantises called Kamacuras, and the vicious, cunning packs of _Venatoraptors_.

Two species of tyrannosaurian Titans in the form of the armored, hypervorous berserker tyrannosaurs called the _V. rex_, whose blood veins bulge and their bodies hulk up into bigger, more powerful monsters with their rage enhanced to a psychotic degree. The equally angry, feathery-maned tyrannosaurs that have osteoderms, two rows of sharp bony, crown-like crests on their snouts, and long spines running from neck to tail classified as _Gladio__tyrannus imperator_.

The sinister, silent pterosaurian azhdarchid descendants called Tree Walkers, Boarcroc-like crocodilian predators with fin-like frills and gills, and short-tempered, mountain-like Triceratopsian dinosaurs called _Ogreceratops_, and a lot more fauna oddities.

The survivors were aided by a native population that had been isolated for so long they comprise of three different human species, both old and new, as well as a stranded pilot that had crashed on the island during the Omnic Crisis. Few made it out alive, but they managed to return with evidence, in the form of Carl Denham's films, of a primordial ecosystem of incredible prehistoric creatures ruled by ancient beast-like gods.

After returning from Skull Island, Randa, Brooks and Lin debriefed survivors, James Conrad and Mason Weaver, before presenting them with a slideshow, showing four ominous cave paintings, with each depicting a giant creature with two of them being familiar: Godzilla and Rodan, while the moth and the three-headed dragon were yet to be found.

* * *

About a decade later, it was May of 2375 when things came to ahead. At the same time the uprising started in King's Row by the omnic extremist group Null Sector, another MUTO was found seemingly frozen in ice within a nearby deep cavern in Siberia 30 miles away from the Tunguska Crater. This time not by Monarch, but by a team of Russian paleontologists that were supposed to find fossilized, or frozen Ice Age mammals. It was a giant Ankylosaurus-like dinosaur with his body generally typical of what most people think of ankylosaurs: portly, oval packed with a lot of muscles and some fat, densely covered in armored dark blue scales, bony plates and a lot of sharp, pointy spikes on his dorsal carapace, shoulders, knees, and tail, the tip of his tail ending in spiky, mace-like club. However, the scientists noted several features not found in the said dinosaur group like the limbs being more structured like that of a rhinoceros or ceratopsian. More importantly, the monster's head was more like that of a ceratopsian with a longer snout having a long nasal horn and the skull adorned with a spiky frill with red eyespots not unlike that of a Styracosaurus. The jaws were more like a mix of ceratopsian, crocodilian, and entelodont features with the tip of the jaws ending in a sharp, curved beak, most of the mouth lined with sharp flesh-tearing teeth and the back of his mouth were lined with crushing molars.

The monster was classified as _Angirasaurus siberiensis_, which was named after the Russian ice dragon of legend, Angira. Subsequently, that led to the leading paleontologist, Dr. Ivan Tartakovsky to codename it, "Anguirus", which would later be adopted by Monarch operatives in naming the creature.

If what had happened in England with Morrison going against the English government's prohibition was bad, then what happened in Siberia and the following events would make that look like a cakewalk. Because as soon as one of the paleontologists tried to chip away at the ice covering one of the frill spikes with her pickaxe, the cavern suddenly quaked. Then much to the Russians' horror, the armored monster's eye opened revealing grayish lavender iris amid a brownish-orange sclera. Anguirus had not been frozen dead at all, but instead he was in an extreme form of brumation with his metabolic rate reduced to a nth degree. That was until the Russian paleontologists happened to intrude into the cave, which they were now paying dearly a steep cost for that as the cavern walls around started to crumble with the Ankylosaurus-type Titan breaking away the excessive ice around him. The team hurried frantically to escape from the cave, but the falling stalactites and frozen rocks crushed all, but Dr. Ivan Tartakovsky.

The sole surviving paleontologist barely escaped from being crushed by the collapsing cavern, but he had to witness the terrifying full glory of Anguirus emerging from the crumbled pile of ice and rocks. He would later testify that when Anguirus had all of his four limbs erected, the ankylosaur Titan's body emitted much icier temperatures ranging from 0 to -25 degrees Celsius, creating freezing clouds around him that would make smaller creatures like him experience frostbite and the forests around him freeze and covered in snow. It was also noticed that Anguirus' body seemed to also be part mineral with spikes of pure diamond grafted onto pieces of his armored hide, his club-like tail, his carapace, even his horns on the back of his skull were composed of diamond with only his rhinoceros-like nasal horn being wholly made of bone.

Scared that the glacial dinosaur might have noticed him, Tartakovsky ran to his jeep and sped off immediately, hoping to lose the beast. Fortunately, that was the case as he saw the armored giant roam across swaths of forests with the beast not even caring that he was ever there at all. After observing Anguirus feed on a patch of trees and feast on a herd of wild boars unfortunate enough to be caught in his jaws, Anguirus dug through the earth creating a huge crater very much like the Tunguska Crater, which the Titan was now known to be the main cause of. The Titan disappeared into the earth.

* * *

Despite Overwatch's name being smeared by the English government for going against the prohibition, they were focused on taking down Talon by apprehending one of the heads of the terrorist organization, "The Successor" Doomfist. However, during the battle, an earthquake not of Doomfist's making suddenly happened, throwing everyone off. Then what burst out from the ground beneath their feet proved to be a terrifying, near-death experience for Doomfist, Winston, Genji, and Tracer as a loud, ear-shattering roar sounded off, which sent them all flying with asphalt and stone pelting them, and nearly caused them to be deaf.

Anguirus had unexpectedly arrived in Singapore. The Russians, Monarch, and Overwatch were prepared for Anguirus to pop up in Moscow, but not in Singapore so quickly. The armored dinosaur's abrupt interruption brought unnecessary chaos and panic to the citizens of Singapore with the island city's military force scrambling to muster themselves into action. But the dinosaur had already spurred into action with his first order of business was to locate the most recent shipment of nuclear-powered freezer coolant units. Infuriated and peeved that Anguirus had unwittingly denied him the opportunity to test his enemies' powers and limits, Doomfist rushed at the armored Titan, and attacked the beast's heel with his Rocket Punch hoping to cripple him. Because, however, Anguirus' hide was so strong, and heavily armored with thick plated scales even by Titan standards, the giant ankylosaur didn't feel the blow with his hind foot not affected by Doomfist's offensive action at all. Also the dinosaur was so heavy by 162,000 tons that it didn't even flinch when Doomfist slammed the ground, causing an earthquake and spires that would even send Reinhardt flying. In fact, none of Genji's slicing attacks and ninja-like reflexes, Winston's super enhanced gorilla strength, weapons, and berserker abilities, and certainly not Tracer's attacks could hope to penetrate through his extremely durable hide, let alone bother it. The closest being Tracer landing a lucky shot close to Anguirus' armored eyelids, which finally got the armored dinosaur's attention. However, it proved to be fatal as Anguirus quickly grew tired and annoyed of the Overwatch agents and one of Talon's top head honchos bothering the crap out of him. Enough was enough as Anguirus retaliated with minimum effort. That minimum effort was all it took to defeat and nearly kill Genji, Tracer, Winston, and even Doomfist with Anguirus having all of the mineralized, bony spikes, the unforgiving blizzards, the oscillatory roar, and his spiked tail club overwhelming them in a short amount of time.

Genji's cyborg body became frozen in a sheet of ice with his advanced combat systems overwhelmed by the extreme cold temperature of Anguirus' ice-based attacks, effectively becoming a prison and death trap for whatever's left of his flesh and blood with his joints immobilized as he slowly succumbed to hypothermia. Tracer became delirious in and out of consciousness with her bodily systems shutting down including her chronal accelerator, which would threaten to disappear her, along with frostbite inflicting grievous biting cold pain onto her limbs due to her exposure over time to the freezing aura surrounding Anguirus and the blizzards. Winston was frozen solid in a massive wall of ice by Anguirus' oscillatory, freezing roar as he sacrificed himself to save several surviving soldiers that were also trying to protect the evacuees from the destruction that threatened to crush them. Doomfist suffered the worst of Anguirus' prehistoric cold war brought upon them with his prosthetic gauntlet arm bitten off clean from his body by the great biting power of Anguirus' jaws, his flesh-and-blood left arm and fist bloodily shredded into mincemeat due to the self-inflicted wounds he suffered from punching onto the rough sharp edges of Anguirus' spikes out of desperation, and his torso nearly bisected in half by Anguirus' spiky tail club with the only thing connecting his upper and lower halves were his intestines, barely hanging on by thin threads.

Anguirus wasted little time locating the nuclear-powered coolant units in the cargo ships that just docked in Singapore's harbor. Whatever resistance Anguirus faced from Singapore's Armed Forces, he simply let the cold aura around him completely freeze and short-circuit their weaponry and system. The abnormal weather turned each of the tanks and Omnic mechs into frosted tombstones of soldiers dead from the cold they weren't used to. Building apartments turned into freezing death chambers with the victims frozen in their last moments. Upon reaching the dockyards, Anguirus proceeded to rip into the cargo ship carrying the new coolant units and feasted on them, which were crucial to powering Singapore's economy with nuclear energy as well as provide the infrastructure necessary for energy-efficient air conditioners in the tropical climate. Once it had finished its meal on the now depleted coolant units, he curled into a ball and formed a sort of spikey chrysalis. His body cooled while processing all the nuclear elements it had amassed into a new, thicker hide. All attempts at breaking the armor were ineffective and costly with the extremely cold mist creating a jagged glacial fortress around the creature, granting it further more protection that rendered any future operation against it impossible. Overwatch's agents, such as Mercy, Mei, Moira, Jesse McCree, Reinhardt, and Wrecking Ball were sent to mainly rescue their fallen agents and quickly heal them of their critical injuries enough to send them safely to proper medical institutions for advanced medical treatment for their cryo-injuries. Mei, Overwatch's peerless climatologist, along with some of the members of her own team hailing from Watchpoint: Antarctica had the secondary objective of studying Anguirus' cryo-physiology and abilities and both their short-term and long-term effects on Singapore's tropical environment just like there was another Overwatch team of climatologists studying the environmental effect the Rodans' pyro-derived abilities and physiology have on Alaska's arctic environment.

Monarch sent Dr. Ishiro Serizawa, the son of Eiji Serizawa, veteran Professor William Randa, the recently recruited Dr. Tartakovsky, experienced tracker and former British SAS officer, James Conrad to Singapore to represent the organization with Agents Kobayashi and Shigeru as their pilots of the USS Icarus, a heavily modified C-5 Super Galaxy with a large control room cockpit serves as a bridge and operations center with full access to the Monarch communications and control network as well as US Military command.

Anguirus' short term environmental effects were already apparent with Singapore quickly turning from a tropical, blistering hot city into a very cold, icy wasteland with the harbor and skyscrapers covered in snow and frost, the immediate seawater turning into floating chunks of ice, and the humid air transformed into blustering bone-chilling gales bombarding the area within a 20-mile radius of the chrysalis. A multitude of species of tropical fish and birds, whose bodies and physiology were ill suited to the foreign arctic environmental conditions died quickly from frostbite and hypothermia. All of the tropical plants withered and died immediately. A lot of Singaporeans fell sick and some died with the temperature scarily plummeting from the 90s to -10's in Fahrenheit at the drop of a hat.

McCree commented with ominous words of this unusual, jarring change of weather caused by Anguirus,

"That spiky ol' armadillo really knows how to make Siberia up there feel warmer than Singapore down here. That is saying quite a lot."

Reinhardt, McCree, Wrecking Ball, James Conrad and Kobayashi went to capture Doomfist where he was still lying in the same ice-frosted street on the verge of death with his body bisected and covered in frost. Just as Wrecking Ball was about to check on Doomfist's vitals to be sure if he's alive or not, a sniper shot from above would have killed the anthropomorphic, hyper-intelligent hamster if it weren't for James Conrad's sharp eyes and sharper instincts that shoved Wrecking Ball out of harm's way. Widowmaker was the culprit and she gave the signal for Talon troopers and enforcers to ambush the Overwatch and Monarch operators. Initially, Overwatch's agents managed to dispatch most of the terrorists with little problem, even allowing James Conrad to engage in a brief battle with Widowmaker before Talon small group of reinforcements of Enforcers and two genetically-modified Heavy Assaults forced the British Monarch Operator to back off having to deal with more Enforcers while Reinhardt, Jesse McCree, and Wrecking Ball having their hands full with the duo of larger, more armored Heavy Assaults; with one armed with dual buster swords and the other with a giant spiked mace. This distraction enabled Widowmaker and the remaining Enforcers and a regular Heavy Assault to retrieve the near-dead Doomfist with Agent Kobayashi doing his best to stop her, pursuing them up through the stairs of the skyscraper with James Conrad following not too far behind. She placed EMP trap on one of the only two elevators as to force the Monarch and Blackwatch agents to use the stairs, slowing their chase. She and her team reached the helipad where a Talon transport helicopter was waiting for them. Managing to hurriedly transport Doomfist in a life-support, medical capsule and roll him up the transport helicopter, Widowmaker and the Talon paramilitary forces were just about to lift off with McCree and Agent Kobayashi just arrived onto the helipad too late as the aircraft escaped with Widowmaker having accomplished her mission.

Then, to everyone's horror, Godzilla arose from the sea not at all affected by the Castle Bravo nuclear blast two decades ago. Upon his arrival, Anguirus reawakened from his chrysalis state and engaged the King of the Monsters in battle. However, his reawakening was rather premature, which did not give him enough time for the armored quadruped's new armor to fully form. His now deformed spikes didn't prove to be as sharp as they were before with Godzilla snapping them off, overwhelming the dinosaur Titan's natural defenses. The bitter, cold winds were the only saving grace for Anguirus as Godzilla was used to sleeping in zero degrees Celsius of the extremely deep depths of the Pacific Ocean, but not minus ten degrees Celsius, which reduced the heat of Godzilla's atomic heat ray, thus reducing it's potency. That still didn't stop Godzilla from physically trashing him as he managed to inflict some injuries on Anguirus. As a last resort, Anguirus detached his tail as he burrowed into the earth to escape. The tail wriggled about even attacking Godzilla for extra measure before he fried the severed appendage with his Atomic Heat Ray, leaving only the tail club remaining. Everyone was tensed up, not knowing what to anticipate with Godzilla whether he'd attack or leave. Thankfully he chose the latter much to everyone's relief.

* * *

Godzilla's brief, yet destructive reappearance left the entire world stunned. The next couple weeks were spent debating and panicking about what appropriate measures should be taken for the threat Godzilla represented. Overwatch was no different with tensions flaring between Morrison and Reyes on what to do with Godzilla with the former taking more of a defensive, safe approach as he was not one to sacrifice lives away callously into a hopeless battle he knew that no one could win, one of the few things he and Dr. Ishiro Serizawa saw eye to eye on. Reyes obviously disagreed, taking on a direct, offensive approach of bringing the fight to the monster when Godzilla wouldn't expect it, he argued, in contrast to fighting with a purely defensive battle against it when Godzilla has time on his side to just wear and tear their agents' morale down. Morrison rebuked such a plan, quickly pointing out that A. they have no idea where Godzilla lives in the vastness of the ocean, and B. they'd be fighting on Godzilla's turf with monster having all of the home advantages of his environment against them. The Overwatch commander was more for best offense, best defense as, he argued, at least on their home turf they'd have their own home advantages with the addition of being able to improvise on the dime to surprise the monster if needed. The bickering continued with some of them quickly degenerating into shouting matches between the two with a distressed Mercy and a disappointed Ishiro Serizawa watching on, their efforts to mend the rift fruitless.

Meanwhile, Anguirus regenerated while moving beneath the Earth's crust. He resurfaced in Iceland, now with stronger, more complete armor, and gorged on the energy of the island's volcanos with all of the half-crystal, half-bone body spikes and tail spikes, longer, bigger, and sharper, including his bony nasal horn. Anguirus had a brief, destructive stroll Reykjavik before swimming, briefly hopping onto southern Greenland. From there, he finally swam again and set foot on Quebec, Canada. Godzilla was quick to pick up on his trail, and the two monsters met up in Manhattan, New York. After a long battle of attrition, during which the city was utterly devastated including several important landmarks like the Empire State Building, the World Trading Center, and the United Nations Headquarters, it was Anguirus that found the advantage this time. Having slowed down Godzilla's metabolism as well as freezing him more potently with the ice mists around Anguirus much stronger, The Monster King became sluggish enough for the ankylosaur Titan to inflict grievous damage, running Godzilla over when he rolled into a destructive spiked boulder of death, bombarding him with his oscillatory, polar roar that destroyed Godzilla's hearing and froze him from head to chest followed by disemboweling him in the gut. Anguirus knocked him out cold (no pun intended) with a knockout tail swing that severely dislocated Godzilla's jaws and tore off half of his face thanks to the tail spikes.

Before Anguirus could deliver the final blow, another, familiar piercing cry rung through the cold, blustery blizzards. The gray snowstorms transformed as snowy blizzards melted into cold rain as a gigantic fiery winged shape divebombed onto New York in bombastic hellfire. Anguirus was blinded by the bright fire surrounding the being before the massive wings forcefully parted the glowing embers, ashes, and molten rock away to reveal itself as none other than Rodan, The Rogue Phoenix of the Skies. Overwatch was horribly shocked with Reyes, in particular, taking the intrusion of the pterodactyl Titan not too well as the psychological scars of defeat from Overwatch's losing battle with the Rodans were still painfully fresh. Rodan was on his hunting trip to find food for his mate and the chicks soon to be hatched in Mt. Saint Helens when he sensed the presence of two of his familiar rivals as well as picked up the audible grunts, roars, and cries emanating from the battle, which drew him to stumble upon the battle's outcome with Godzilla brutally defeated and seemingly dead. Seeing the clear opportunity to kill two birds with one stone to both assert his claim for the title as the new King of the Monsters and to kill the exhausted victor to provide more meaty sustenance to sustain his soon-to-be family, Rodan went aggressive on Anguirus. Manhattan became engulfed in an apocalyptic battle of fire and ice as the monsters clashed tooth and claw with their respective elemental powers of heat and cold colliding violently, creating thunderstorms with the cityscape transformed into a distorted dichotomy between primordial opposite elements. In the end, Anguirus was defeated after exhausting himself from his battle with Godzilla, but he stubbornly refused to accept Rodan as the new Alpha by throwing up frosted debris into the fiery pterodactyl's face and then slamming his spiked body into Rodan, which sent him crashing into a city block.

Anguirus burrowed into the earth and retreated, leaving Rodan more frustrated than physically hurt that his status as the supposedly new King of the Monsters had not been acknowledged. He took out his frustrations on the Statue of Liberty, blasting her into smithereens with his crimson Uranium Heat Ray much to Morrison's acrid displeasure as he viewed it as a desecration of his country's sovereignty. The fire Titan flew away but not without divebombing into the sea and snatching an American nuclear sub out of the water with his talons. The City that Never Sleeps was left devastated with the citizens traumatized despite the US Army and Overwatch's best efforts to mitigate the situation while Monarch monitored Godzilla, who was now in a coma amidst the ruins of Madison Square Garden. He was discovered to be regenerating via a secondary brain in his hip region.

It sparked a serious dilemma in a private meeting with the increasingly war-hawkish, agitated Reyes, a surprisingly angry Reinhardt, who was tired of not only losing, but also seeing millions of innocents die under his watch while on the sidelines, Tobjorn, Wrecking Ball, many generals and admirals of the Armed Forces, and the irate mayor of New York City, Gordon Hawkins, on one end. On the other hand were most members of Overwatch erring on the side of caution, even Tracer, Winston, and Genji, whose lives were previously at stake thanks to Anguirus, a more cautious, careful General Thomas MacArthur belonging to a minority of the US military leadership that were wary of a direct, retaliatory operation against the monsters, and Monarch's scientists and agents with Chairman Howard O'Brien, Chief Minister Yoshimitsu Tanaka, Doctors Ishiro Serizawa, Ivan Tartakovsky and Professor Randa Williams being the most prominent. In the middle were Jack Morrison, Admiral Stenz of the US Navy, the President of United States, Jonathan Harrison, First Lady Anna Harrison, and Vice President, Michael Asher.

Either take advantage of Godzilla's more vulnerable state to rid the world of his menace, and then merely hope that somehow the same can be done to Anguirus and Rodan. Or allow Godzilla to heal and allow him to confront both the pterosaur and ankylosaur Titans as he was the only one known creature best evolved to battle them head-on.

A difficult compromise was reached as each side had very strong arguments and impassioned opinions about the matter that made it almost impossible to please all of them. The solution...

A series of remotely activated bombs were placed inside Godzilla as he healed to be detonated when/if he was victorious.

The solution created mixed feelings among them with most war hawks opposing it saying it wouldn't be enough, though some were okay with it. The more cautious folks, especially Monarch's people, were iffy about it either with only a few explicitly said that they agreed with having some sort of failsafe measure or safety insurance should Godzilla turn around to attack humanity. Gabriel Reyes and Ishiro Serizawa came out of the meeting none too pleased with the outcome and with each other as the former wanted nothing to do with the latter. Ishiro was noted to have the coldest, terrifying glare that anyone and even his colleagues were caught off guard by, considering his reserved and mild-mannered personality.

Rodan came back to the volcanic nest and his mate with the defunct nuclear sub in tow. Both he and Radon fed on the nuclear reactor as the latter incubated her eggs with the radiation leaking from the torn up submarine to guide the development of the nearly fully-formed chicks inside the eggs. However, Anguirus burrowed out from the ground in Yellowstone National Park, right in the core of the mated Rodans' territory and began stirring up things as he devoured some bison and elk to satisfy his protein needs and clawed away at the rock formations to get at the hidden rare minerals to supplement his horn and spikes. The omnivorous ankylosaur let out a trumpeting, guttural roar reverberating for hundreds of miles, announcing his takeover of this piece of land and daring anyone to come to take it from him. Rodan and Radon heard the challenge from afar and emanated their squawking roars back at Anguirus. Rodan, determined to end the defiant armored Titan for not acknowledging his new role as the King of the Monsters, flew off from Mount Saint Helens while Radon stayed to protect her eggs and the nest.

Godzilla soon appeared on the other side of the continent via pockets connecting from the Atlantic Ocean to the Pacific Ocean. He wasted no time stomping on Washington's shores, through the desolate city of Vancouver ignoring Mount Saint Helens. Rodan and Anguirus collided in their second battle with the two now determined to end one or the other. When Godzilla finally joined the fray, the three engaged in a vicious three-way brawl dangerously to the now, active rumbling Yellowstone Caldera that was activated due to the incendiary nature of Rodan with the infernal heat and scaly embers shed off from his wings being the catalysts. The entire national park had been thrown into chaos with animals fleeing from their ecosystem being torn apart, and visitors and Wyoming residents frantically evacuating the surrounding area. After two days of fighting tooth & claw with sheer willpower and determination, Godzilla finally gained the upper hand over the Firebird Demon and the Ice Dragon. Anguirus had a chunk of his neck bitten off with his face brutally clawed off in spite of the Monster King cutting his own hands from touching the sharp horns. Rodan had lost one of his horns with his wings' layers of molten scales flayed off savagely. Worse still, he was impaled through his spike-covered sternum by Godzilla using the snapped off half of Anguirus' nasal horn to stab him in the chest with magma-like blood leaking profusely from the dire puncture wound. The ancient archosaur had finally put the pterosaurian and ankylosaurian Titans in their place and retained his crown as the King of the Monsters. The bombs within the victor were activated, but not to the desired effect. Godzilla's internal radiation had rendered most of the bombs nonfunctional. The damage was still enough, though, to force him to cease activity to regenerate.

Then before Overwatch could do anything, Yellowstone Caldera erupted with the ground splitting apart. The entirety of Yellowstone National Park was destroyed and when the ground gave way to the magma spouting out from the geysers with the entirety of the regions' varied landscapes burning into ashes. The ground underneath the ancient combatants swallowed them into fiery depths of the earth with the last sound heard was Godzilla's high pitched roar.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Monarch/Overwatch Profiles**

* * *

**GODZILLA**

First Sighting:

**Pacific Ocean, 2354**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Godzillasaurus_** _**rex**_

Monarch Classification:

_**Gojira/Godzilla**_

Nickname(s):

**King of the Monsters**

**Atomic Dragon of the Pacific**

**The Apex**

**God of Destruction**

Size:

**150 meters**** (495 feet tall)**

**315 meters (1,155 feet long)**

Weight:

**155,000 tons**

Threat Rating:

**Moderate - Extreme**

Species:

**A giant, amphibious archosauromorph-type of reptile with his genetic roots extending back to the Carboniferous Period. Possibly related to the ancestor of all archosaurs, including dinosaurs, crocodiles, phytosaurs, pterosaurs, and birds.**

Nature:

**Bio-atomic**

Behavior:

**Protector/Territorial**

History:

**Godzilla is possibly the last surviving member of a species of gigantic, amphibious proto-archosaurian reptiles that existed in an unknown era of time when the planet was bombarded by ten times the radiation than it is today. He and his species ruled Earth probably during the Permian Period as ancient apex predators, keeping in check other radiovorous gigafauna before the Permian-Triassic Event forced him and others like him to flee deep underground, or to the deepest parts of the ocean where they managed to sustain themselves with the planet's natural geothermal radiation from its core. ****Godzilla remained dormant underwater for hundreds of millions of years with the exception of the Maastrichtian Stage of the Cretaceous Period when the Earth experienced a longer period of explosion of radioactivity levels that were recently found to be twice as potent as the Permian Period's, which spawned a greater evolution of newer Titans. After the extinction of the dinosaurs, he became dormant once more, appearing occasionally at various points in human history, inspiring the mythologies of several cultures.**

**However, it is assumed the subject was disturbed from his slumber either from Talon's illegal nuclear bomb testing in Hiroshima on August 6th, 2345, or the appearance of the hive-based M.U.T.O. **(Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism)** designated as 'Shinomura' **(named after the Japanese word _Shi no Mure _or 'swarm of death'). **Throughout the late 40's before disappearing on 2350, Godzilla and the Shinomura appeared along the Pacific before the former gained the codename "Gojira" after a dragon of Odo Island legend by Eiji Serizawa. In the two attempts to search for him by the _U.S.S. Nautilus_, in the early days of 2354, Godzilla had reawakened and resulted in the disappearances of American, Japanese, and Russian nuclear submarines before resuming his hunt for the Shinomura (or both Shinomura specimens as an isolated cell sample from the creature grew into another Shinomura and escaped Monarch captivity in search for its counterpart). The existence of Godzilla was heavily debated until November 3, 2354 when he and the first Shinomura converged on Tokyo and a battle ensued with more than half of Japan's capital city set ablaze and the radiation contaminating almost all of it. The Shinomura retreated when it was badly wounded with Godzilla following it in pursuit until they were lured to the Bikini Atoll by Overwatch and the US Navy where the second Shinomura hooked up with the first one. Again, Godzilla engaged in a vicious battle against both Shinomura, which ended up with one of them being killed. In an attempt to kill both of the creatures, Admiral Thomas Grant ordered the implementation of the thermonuclear bomb on December 1st. Though the Castle Bravo bomb killed the Shinomura, Godzilla survived without a scratch and disappeared for decades. **

**In May 10, 2375, Godzilla revealed himself to the public eye once again following the insurgence of another MUTO, Anguirus, one of his ancient rivals. He surfaced in Singapore, which was then both frozen by Anguirus' earlier rampage against Genji, Winston, Tracer, and one of Talon's head honchos, Doomfist, and also flooded due to his massive size. He engaged in a brief fight with Anguirus before the ankylosaur retreated, burrowing into the ground for safety. Godzilla later resurfaced in New York where he engaged in a bloody, lengthy battle with his armored dinosaurian rival and he was almost killed by Anguirus before Rodan interrupted, attacking the armored Titan to assert his own dominance. Anguirus retreated with Rodan flying away, leaving New York in ruins.**

**Godzilla was in a coma, recovering via his second brain in his hip when Overwatch, the US military, and Monarch came to a difficult compromise of placing remote bombs inside him should he win against both Anguirus and Rodan. Godzilla later swam from Atlantic Ocean to suddenly resurfacing from the Pacific Ocean through unknown means yet to be discovered as he lumbered through Washington all the way to Yellowstone National Park, Wyoming. He fought both of his ancient rivals in a savage brawl, incapacitating them both before the caldera erupted with the ground collapsing, swallowing all three combatants into the huge fissure. **

Behavior:

**When first sighted in the 40's and 50's and 2375 of the 24th century, Godzilla displayed behaviors commonly found in territorial predators and seemed to have a very single-minded motivation in attacking rival species such as the Shinomuras, Anguirus, and Rodan. He's aloof to humans at best, or indifferent to them at worst. However, ever since the Castle Bravo bombing, Godzilla has since then displayed much more hostile and unpredictable behaviors, tending to retaliate against military fire or purposefully tearing his way through populated areas to get to his rivals. In both cases, Godzilla has shown dolphin-type levels of intelligence in terms of planning and self-awareness of his surroundings. **

Unique Features & Abilities:

**Godzilla is specifically evolved to absorb and metabolize radiation effectively thanks to his large maple-shaped dorsal, spinal plates that store up excessive nuclear energy for further use in battle or lean times when radiation is less plentiful despite being carnivorous in nature as he had been reported to prey on whales occasionally. It is this adaptation that allowed him and other Gigafauna like him to survive. **

**Godzilla is able to expel excess radiation in the form of his Atomic Heat Ray, a Chernokov radiation-laden beam of plasma energy, resembling blue fire from his mouth. This attack both burns and poisons his opponents and the environment with deadly radiation. More recently, he has been discovered to have another ability when he generates and releases the excess radioactive energy via battery-like muscles on his sides and through the pores existent between his scales as an EMP-like shockwave called 'Nuclear Pulse', which could short out electronics and inflict devastating stun damage on other Titans. Godzilla, however, prefers to fight up close and personal with his enemies as his brawny physical stature is more than enough to crush them. **

**And what remains will be torn apart by wickedly hooked claws and teeth. The force generated by his swinging tail is enough to cause shockwaves through the air, and shatter bedrock.**

**His eyes can be shielded by ghostly white, diamond-hard nictitating membranes. Most of his senses are attuned to nuclear energies, including a directional sense of smell, and an "aura-sense" similar to radar that may have evolved in response to a variety of flying enemies. He is most maneuverable in water, capable of powered cruising at over 100 knots. ****His tail generates moving whirlpools that aid in thrusting him forward with minimal effort, like hydraulic turbines.**

**Studies of Godzilla's scales and blood samples taken from the 2375 New York incursion reveal that Godzilla possesses incredibly strong and fast regenerative abilities due to his nuclear-powered cellular structure that enabled him to absorb large amounts of radiation. Whether it is an integral feature for the Godzillasaurs, or a mutation acquired by the nuclear bomb would require more testing to confirm either of them.**

**Due to his amphibious nature, Godzilla possesses gills on each side of his neck that enable him to extract oxygen from the water. On land, his gills become enclosed by flexible armored scales and he will use his lungs to breathe. **

**Godzilla's bones are believed to be as strong and dense as titanium, steel, and tungsten alloys. It is this astonishing skeletal structure that enabled him to walk on land without collapsing from his own weight. **

* * *

**RODAN**

First Sighting:

**Isla de Mara, Mexico (Radon), Mt. Spurr, Alaska (Rodan)**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Aquiladactylus rodania _**

Monarch Classification:

**Radon & Rodan**

Nickname(s):

**Samurai of the Skies**

**Aquila Diablo**

**One Born of Fire**

**The Fire Demon**

**Pteranodon Buzzard from Hell**

**A Titan Winged of Fury**

Size:

_Radon_

**67 meters (220 feet tall)**

**Wingspan - 359 meters (1,180 feet long)**

_Rodan_

**83 meters (275 feet tall)**

**Wingspan - 413 meters (1,356 feet long)**

Weight:

_Radon_

**45,000 tons**

_Rodan_

**50,000 tons**

Threat Rating:

**High**

Species:

**Giant predatory, biolithic pterosaurs of the _Aquiladactylus_ genus whose ancestry dates back to the Jurassic Period, possessing strong affinity to volcanoes as the Earth experiences in a sharp, yet brief increase of radiation levels in the late Cretaceous.**

Nature:

**Bio-Incendiary**

Behavior:

**Territorial/Destroyer**

History:

**Radon was first discovered slumbering in the volcano of Isla de Mara, said to be haunted by evil spirits and monsters by people of the neighboring islands. Radon emerged from the crater when fights between Talon operatives and the combined expeditionary forces of Overwatch and Monarch caused the chipping away of the caves, which caused the subsequent breakouts of the Meganulon and later on, the ensuing military operation that proved to be the last straw for her. **

**Radon left behind a trail of destruction in her wake as she flew north through Mexico and the western states while repeatedly outsmarting and overpowering her pursuers, which were the US Air Force and Overwatch. Rodan woke and emerged from his volcanic nest in Mt. Spurr, Alaska, possibly in response to hearing her squawking screams. He soon devastated Anchorage leaving a burning, immolated mess of it in his wake as he soon made his way to Mt. Saint Helens with his bio-incendiary body causing the giant supervolcano to erupt once more as he began his territorial and mating displays to attract the female's attention. Radon heard the male's calls and flew to Washington where along the way she was repeatedly attacked by the National Guard Air Force units from Idaho and Oregon. Soon the two Rodans finally met, combining their aerial prowess and destructive pyrokinetic abilities that destroyed the Army and Air Force units and forced the demoralized and defeated Overwatch agents to retreat, barely escaping with their lives. The Rodans shortly afterwards destroyed Vancouver in their intimate aerobatic dances that sealed the lifelong bond and commitment to each other as husband and wife. The two mated in Mt. Saint Helens where it would become their newfound shared nest as their home territories and ranges now merged together and expanded from Alaska to Mexico. They were to be left alone for a while with the United States Armed Forces and Overwatch forced to lick their own wounds as they had no more appetite to launch another military expedition upon them. **

**The two Rodans spent the next ten years building and reinforcing their new lair with materials taken from the largely abandoned cities of Vancouver and Seattle in the form of scraps of skyscrapers, rusted vehicles, and broken down bridges. Each Rodan would take turns as one would hunt to provide food for themselves while the other would protect the nest. During that time in April 2nd of 2366, Radon and Rodan finally mated after their volcanic lair and nest was completed. Then in March 15 of 2367, Radon laid her first clutch of five eggs in the nest. She and Rodan quickly became more and more fiercely protective of their lair that would house their growing family as the years of incubating went by to the point that any sound of some airliner jet flying by was enough to provoke either her or Rodan into aggression. **

**It was this way for a while until May 5th of 2375 when Rodan had encountered Anguirus standing over an apparently dying Godzilla in New York, in which Rodan saw the opportunity to assert himself as the new King of the Monsters by fighting and subduing the ankylosaurian Titan to force it to accept his claim to the title. However, though Rodan had managed to defeat Anguirus, the armored saurian refused to acknowledge him as the new King and rolled over him in defiance. Rodan, more frustrated than hurt, flew back to his mate with the American nuclear sub he caught in his talons. Before he and Radon could even enjoy feasting the nuclear reactor, Anguirus appeared and bellowed out a roar, challenging the Rodans to take back the territory he had just stolen from them in Yellowstone, Wyoming. Incensed with fury, Rodan flew over to Wyoming to drive away and, if possible, kill the armored dinosaur**** for intruding into their territory and to finish off what he had started while Radon stayed to protect lair and her eggs. The tables turned against Rodan and Anguirus when a recovered and infuriated Godzilla charged into the fray where the three engaged in a bloody, vicious brawl in Yellowstone National Park. After two days of fighting, Rodan lost the battle with one of his cranial horns broken off and having his spiked chest impaled by Godzilla wielding Anguirus' snapped off nasal horn like a makeshift dagger. The battle ended with Godzilla being the victor and retaining his crown as the King of the Monsters, but it wasn't to last as the giant caldera erupted and the ground split opened, swallowing up all three, including Rodan. **

Behavior:

**The Rodans have an aggressive and fierce streak to them as they're very territorial not unlike eagles and hawks. The pterosaurs also have the intelligence equivalent to that of a crow or a raven, which makes them all the more trickier and unpredictable. In terms of diet, they have hunted Meganulon, humans, whales, sharks, and dolphins while supplementing their food with a good dose of radioactivity coming from a nuclear submarine's power reactor.**

Unique Features and Abilities:

_Bio-Volcanic Nature:_ **The Rodans possess an internal volcanic combustion system, causing them to radiate heat, the temperature of which can reach up to 1200°C. This is what enables them to survive in molten-hot temperatures due to armored, rock-like, feather-shaped scales on their bodies and wings which contain traces of volcanic sediment. **

_Cyclonic Drift Streams:_ **When flying at top speed, each individual's massive wings are powerful enough to create a sonic thunderclap that can level entire cities as they fly overhead.**

_Uranium Heat_ _Ray: _**Each of the Rodans possess an Uranium-based oral attack reminiscent of Godzilla's atomic heat ray.**

_Expressive Crest/Horns: _**All Rodans have the ability to shift the colors of their horns from subtle to dramatic, bright or dark colors in less than a second to express their emotions or enhance their threatening displays like chameleons or cuttlefish. **

* * *

**ANGUIRUS**

First Sighting:

**Tungusken Crater, Siberia, 2375**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Angirasaurus siberiensis_**

Monarch Classification:

**Angira/Anguirus**

Nickname(s):

**Underground Ice Dragon**

**The Living Glacier**

**The Howling Bane of Siberia**

**One Who Brings about Blizzards **

**Spiky Ol' Armadillo**

**The Rolling Boulder of Pain**

Size:

**95 meters (312 feet tall) on all fours**

**120 meters (393 feet tall) semi-upright**

Weight:

**162,000 tons**

Threat Rating:

**Moderate**

Species:

**Newly discovered species of ankylosaurs whose ancestry is traced back to about early to middle Cretaceous with the genus diverging from the main ankylosaur evolutionary path and mutating into Titans by the brief uptick in radiation levels. The species went from herbivorous to omnivorous in their diets.**

Nature:

**Bio-Cryogenic/Bio-Terran**

Behavior:

**Destroyer**

History:

**Anguirus had been disturbed from his brumation by a group of Russian paleontologists accidentally stumbling into his cave. He broke out, causing the cavern to crumble around them, killing all, but Dr. Ivan Tartakovsky. He woke up and briefly feasted on a couple swaths of forests and some animals like wild boar before he burrowed into the earth. He later emerged from underground onto Singapore where he had inadvertently interrupted the mission that Genji, Winston, and Tracer had been given by Overwatch to apprehend Doomfist as the beast was drawn to the recent shipment of nuclear-powered freezer cooler units to feast on them. Anguirus quickly retaliated when Tracer nearly shot him close to his armored eyelid, which resulted in a one-sided rampage with the cryogenic dinosaur overwhelming the Overwatch agents and Doomfist with his ice-based abilities, heavy scaly armor, and sharp spikes. After he rendered them out of commission, Anguirus stomped into the harbor and proceeded to bite through the cargo ship carrying the food source he needed to sustain his cryogenic/mineral-based physiology. After feeding, he curled into ball and turned into a spiky chrysalis with his ice blizzards turning the harbor and the surrounding skyscrapers into an unusual frozen wasteland to grow newer and stronger armor. **

**However, when Godzilla entered into Singapore's bay, Anguirus was forced to awaken prematurely, making his biological mineralization-hardening process incomplete. This rendered him vulnerable to Godzilla's attacks with his natural defenses' effectiveness lowered. The only saving grace were the ice blizzards around him that nullified the devastating potency of Godzilla's Atomic Heat Ray to a considerable degree. However, his injuries forced him to retreat with shedding off his tail for good measure to escape from being incapacitated or possibly killed by Godzilla. He wondered deep underneath the earth's surface for a couple of weeks, regenerating and his armored osteoderms and spikes growing stronger and sturdier until the process eventually completed. He resurfaced in Iceland stronger than ever after absorbing the geothermal radiation from the island's volcanoes. He briefly rampaged through Reykjavik before he turned southwards towards Manhattan, New York where his old rival confronted him once more. After one day of relentless fighting, Anguirus had the upper hand with his spiky armor and bone-breaking weaponry inflicting grievous damage onto the King of the Monsters. He almost landed the killing blow had it not been for Rodan, who had heard and sensed the commotion going on from the destructive brawl. Rodan, who thought that this might be the opportune time to establish himself as the Alpha, attacked him almost immediately with the violent clash of their respective, opposing elements transforming the city into a desolate, dichotomic battlefield with the intense heat of Rodan's hellfire colliding against the frigidity of Anguirus' blizzards that created these thunderstorms and cold rain, wreaking havoc on the weather. **

**Anguirus retreated as he was exhausted earlier from his battle with Godzilla. He hid somewhere in the Arctic regions of Canada before he resurfaced again in Yellowstone, Wyoming right in the heart of Rodan and Radon's territory. The ankylosaur Titan devoured chunks of the forests and wildlife, but his real prize were the undiscovered deposits of uranium deposits buried beneath the rocky formations. Rodan didn't take too kindly to the interloper making a messy ruckus of their land and resources, basically challenging the Rodans' authority as apex predators of their newly established territories. Soon Rodan and Anguirus fought each other again, this time with a recovered and frightfully ticked off Godzilla later joining the fray with their three-way battle to the death causing the caldera to reach its breaking point. After two days of fighting, Anguirus had the worst to suffer from Godzilla as his nasal horn was snapped off when the ancient archosaurian Titan sidestepped his charge at the very last minute causing his horn to get stuck being embedded too deep into one of the rock formations and Godzilla taking the opportunity to knee the angry ankylosaur in the face. The force of the kick was what caused his horn to snap off followed by Godzilla ripping a chunk of his neck off with his jaws. Anguirus tried to tail whip him, which resulted in Godzilla bending it at an unnatural angle and dismembering it with his Atomic Heat Ray. Out of desperation, Anguirus even attempted to unleash his oscillatory, Arctic wave like he had done to his rival before in New York, but Godzilla was having none of it as he headbutted his softer underside so hard that he literally knocked the wind out of the ankylosaur, whose own sheer tenacity was being overwhelmed by Godzilla's vindictive, determined drive to thrash him. Anguirus collided against the cliff face of a rocky outlook. Dazed and seriously hurt, a disoriented Anguirus tried to shake off the stars from his eyes, but Godzilla ended that chance when the bipedal ancient reptile swiped him right in the left side of his face and frill that chunks of flesh flew all over with his own eyeball severed from his eye socket as well having his brain knocked out with his armored skull the only thing that stood between unconsciousness and death. **

**Anguirus had been defeated along with Rodan being rendered incapacitated. Godzilla unleashed his domineering roar, coming forth from his toothy maw to signify that he was still the King of the Monsters. **

**However, the caldera had erupted right underneath their feet with the tremors so catastrophic that the earth of Yellowstone National Park split open with Godzilla, Rodan, and Anguirus falling into the widening fissures as Yellowstone and half of Wyoming became the center of a massive eruption that would impact the world forever.**

Behavior:

**Because of his omnivorous habits, Anguirus was by no means a gentle giant. In fact, he was more of a battle-hardened gladiator as he was very territorial and has no hesitation in violently attacking anyone or anything that happened to get in his way like a rhinoceros on steroids. The quadrupedal dinosaur was also pugnacious and tenacious in his attitude with his "attack first, ask questions later" mentality, meaning that he would stubbornly fight to the very end until either he is killed or his enemy is dead. **

Unique Features & Abilities:

**Anguirus possesses the thickest armor ever recorded from a Titan as his scaly osteoderms are even strong enough to withstand Godzilla's Atomic Heat Ray.**

**Anguirus seems to have rock and other crystalline structures grafted onto his skin, making this Titan part mineral. The armored carapace on the Titan's back is embedded with slivers of pure diamond that lap over his back akin to a cape made of sharp, crystal spears. This also extends to the club on his tail. He has a mysterious internal polar system, which enables him to create an aura of voluminous clouds of absolute zero temperatures and summon torrential ice blizzards. If Rodan was a Titan forged in fire, then Anguirus is a Titan born of both Ice and Earth itself.**

**His oscillatory wave would not only render his victims deaf for a long while, but they could also freeze them in place as the cold eats away at their energy, affecting their metabolism adversely. **

**Anguirus' spikes and horns are sharp enough to pierce through Godzilla's tough crocodilian-like hide. **

**The Titan could roll into a ball not unlike an armadillo, hence why Jesse McCree called him one, as he could gain speed with it and turn into a living spiked, rolling juggernaut. **


	8. Overwatch X Godzilla Animated History 2

_Godzilla (c) Toho Co., Legendary Pictures, Warner Bros._

_Overwatch (c) Blizzard Entertainment_

_Them! (c) Warner Bros. _

_The Black Scorpion (1957) (c) Warner Bros._

_Ts-Eh-Go from **Godzilla the Series** (c) TriStar and FoxKids_

_Leilons from **Ultraman Tiga** (c) Tsuburaya Productions_

_Gamera (c) Kadokawa Daiei Studio_

**In addition, I'd like to give credit to DeviantArt artists, KaijuSamurai, Transapient, WoodZilla 2000, Trollsman, Toonholt, and NecroTitanDesigns for their artwork, which is where I draw heavy inspirations from when it comes to some of my Titan creations and lore-building of this customized Heisei-Monsterverse Universe I am creating. **

* * *

**Overwatch X Godzilla Animated History Part 2**

The aftermath of what became known as the Yellowstone Eruption proved to be catastrophic as Wyoming, and most of Montana and the eastern side of Idaho had been wiped out by the erupting Yellowstone supervolcano with countless cities, towns, roads, and farms decimated by the furious coming of molten magma.

People...civilians. Men, women, children, the elderly, US soldiers, policemen, first aid workers...

Thousands by thousands of them died immediately from being burned and melted alive by the erupting lava with some dying from the raining molten rocks while some also were trampled and crushed to death by the collapsing infrastructure within the kill zone. Thousands more died, suffocated to death by the resulting ash clouds that poured into numerous states in the Northwest, Western Interior, Midwest and Southwest such as Nevada, Utah, Colorado, Arizona, North South Dakotas, Kansas, Minnesota, Wisconsin, Texas, etc. Casualties inflicted upon the wildlife, directly or indirectly, were tremendous with numerous herds of deer, elk, and bison dead from not just being cooked to death by the lava disruption, but also from starving to death from eating the ash-covered vegetation and breathing in large amounts of ash particles. Unprecedented numbers of birds, hares, coyotes, bears, and mountain lions perished as hundreds and thousands added up into the millions. Acid rain clouds wreaked havoc on the lakes, rivers, and ponds, killing many of the aquatic life, fish, amphibians, etc. with the drastic changes in acidity and turbidity. Drinking water became poisoned with much of the infrastructure ruined with many cities experiencing blackouts and such.

Earthquakes wrecked Utah, Colorado, Nebraska, Nevada, Arizona and parts of New Mexico with the fault lines triggered by the Yellowstone supervolcano. Northern California, while shielded from the acid clouds and ash clouds thanks to the Rockies, suffered from earthquakes triggered by the unexpected eruption of Mount Lassen. Radioactivity clouded much of the western half of the country coming from the lava spewed by both volcanoes. This caused widespread contamination never seen before thanks to the ash clouds carrying the radioactive particles far and beyond.

The whole world watched it all happen...horrified and stunned speechless.

Overwatch, the US generals and admirals, and the President could only watch on and struggle to comprehend the earth-shattering consequences of their failed plan to incapacitate Godzilla. Monarch was steel-faced with their expressions betraying that they knew this would probably happen and their prediction for the worst outcome had come to fruition despite having warned Morrison and US generals about this many times.

To make matters worse, Godzilla slowly rose out from the Yellowstone supervolcano, relatively unscathed apart from the serious wounds he received earlier in battle, which were healing rapidly thanks to his highly potent regenerative power of his G-Cells. His dominance display of firing his Atomic Heat Ray sky high into the air managed to bring newfound fear to the helpless heroes as well as to rub salt into their wounds, illustrating their futility to try stop a conquering bestial god they had no chance to do so in the first place.

After Godzilla followed it by shouting out his victorious roar, he left from the devastated states of Wyoming and Idaho and lumbered through Oregon before he finally reached the Pacific shore to submerge into the seas. There had been no signs of Rodan and Anguirus's bodies, though another report from Monarch's satellite feed would later confirm that the male Rodan survived thanks to his volcanic physiology, albeit injured with a gaping hole in his chest. He was found recovering in the lair in Mount St. Helens with Radon tending to his injuries and their first chick just about to hatch out from its egg with the Rodans officially becoming parents.

The rest of the United States was so shellshocked and scared of what had happened with the three-way monster fight, the eruption of the Yellowstone supervolcano, and the subsequent fallout that tensions had already flared into dangerous riots in several major cities in Alabama, Florida, Maine, Massachusetts, and such. The public's decreasing trust in Overwatch and the United States' government had gone to an all-time low with the US's economy basically cut in half or more as people quickly leveled accusations against the President, Congress, Department of Defense, including Overwatch for incompetence, which led to outright accusations of the organization for criminally questionable decisions. Controversial decisions which included, especially the most infamous being the dropping of the Castle Bravo bomb that had long contaminated the waters of Bikini Atoll and the surrounding islands. Monarch fared slightly better, but they were also grilled for not being able to contain the threats of the three MUTOs prior to their awakening. There was even a conspiracy theory created that Monarch was secretly in cahoots with Talon, helping the terrorists sabotage Overwatch, though that was quickly disproved by many members of Overwatch.

Nevertheless, all of the controversy forced some of Overwatch's most celebrated agents to retire. As time passed, it became harder to ignore, until one day, everything came to light when the existence of Blackwatch was revealed to public along with a series of revelations: negligence resulting in high-profile mission failures, corruption and mismanagement, weapons proliferation, and human rights abuses. Monarch, for its credit, had many of its members stay on as it didn't suffer from the same extent of controversies that Overwatch had, though a couple of Monarch's scientists and one of the executives did resign. Sadder still for Monarch, however, was the death of Dr. Ishiro Serizawa's mentor, friend, and Monarch's Chief Minister, Yoshimitsu Tanaka, whose autopsy showed he died of subarachnoid hemorrhage on September 20, 2375. Professor William Randa was selected to be the replacement for Tanaka as Chief Minister in the following month of October.

* * *

October of 2375 was also when another paramilitary organization came into being, starting in southern Vietnam within the immediate aftermath of the Yellowstone Eruption that devastated half of the United States that weakened the country's superpower presence on the international stage and Overwatch's strength as the global peacekeeping force. The organization's official name was the Red Bamboo. Led by Supreme Commander, Ryuui Yamato, who was an exiled Japanese general and former Omnic Crisis veteran, the terrorist organization quickly became a fierce competitor to Talon in Southeast Asia and Indonesia.

* * *

On January 31, 2376, Howard O'Brien retired from his position as Monarch's Chairman. Professor Frederick Spielberg was chosen to become the new Chairman and he accepted the position.

February of the year 2376 was when the world found out that the consequences of the Yellowstone Eruption proved to be more far-reaching than anyone could have estimated as New Mexico was under threat from a mysterious force. Towns had disappeared with highways sunken and collapsed without any reasonable explanation. Ranches and local villages had reported hearing unknown chittering noises that sounded like a flock of birds, even though there were no actual birds around in the sky. Cattle were reported to have been grazing on their pastures one moment, then in place of them were gigantic sinkholes that had even sunk some ranches in the process.

The culprits found by the Monarch-Overwatch Expeditionary Force were the Ancestor Ants, prehistoric ant-like species of Titans awoken by the recent eruption. Several farms, including the Locker family's farm, local towns and some military outposts had been taken over by these ants. Rio Rancho was under siege by the horde of the Ancestor Ants when another Titan, a lizard monster resembling a blend between the Gila Monster and Saurosuchus, codenamed Gila ambushed them in a brief scuffle that had decimated a good portion of the western side of Rio Rancho. The Expeditionary Force, with further assistance in the arrival of Tracer, Winston, Mercy, and Thomas MacArthur and his forces, located one of the tunnels used by the Titans to travel down into the earth only to encounter the Paleo-Albuquerque Ecosystem, a subterranean sub-tropical, volcanic valley with its inhabitants being prehistoric and atomic by nature, which solidified an important component in the research of FATHOM geologist, Bill Randa, who first presented his "Hollow Earth" hypothesis. The team encountered the Ancestor Ants' chambers deep into their territory on the southwestern side of the valley where they had found the missing Locker sons captive. The attempt to free them alerted the entire colony to their presence, resulting in considerable losses of manpower. Uncle Ackerson perished in the escape by being mauled by the ants.

Ashe, B.O.B., and General Patrick Roberts went rogue in their revenge-driven quest to destroy Gila and the Ancestor Ants by attempting to blow up the valley, endangering everyone within it and in New Mexico above. Thomas MacArthur's team confronted General Patrick's team to stop them, but the Ancestor Ants ambushed them and massive casualties had been inflicted, among them were Ashe and B.O.B.

Gila intervened, demolishing the smaller ants before he fought against the Ancestor Ant King. However, he was caught off guard by the Queen leaping into the fray as both ant monarchs overpowered him. The Expeditionary Force executed a hasty retreat to the surface with the Ant King, his Commander subordinates, and the rest of his ant drones following them while the Queen stayed behind dragging Gila back to her hive. The Battle of Albuquerque had begun when the Ancestor Ants converged onto Albuquerque despite Patrick Roberts' attempt for atonement by bombing the cavern entrance, which led to his death.

Jesse McCree, Tracer, and Angel went back to the Ancestor Ant hive in the Paleo-Albuquerque Ecosystem to rescue the Locker sons. They've encountered the Queen and her brood with Gila being held captive. When one of the ants tried to lunge at them, Tracer was the first to retaliate, which led to shooting the ant eggs. McCree and Mercy followed suite as they attacked the multitude of eggs, which led to igniting the molten lava and reactivating an explosive planted by Ashe earlier. The enraged Queen tried to pursue them and the newly-freed Locker sons when she was tackled into the wall by Gila. The vicious battle ended with Gila being victorious with the Locker sons reunited with their mother, Laurie Locker. Gila burrowed through the earth onto the Sandia Mountains where Haroldson, Graham, and Winston lured the Ant King and his entourage away from Albuquerque. Gila and the Ancestor Ant King battled each other again for the last time. With the aid of Overwatch's heroes and the FBI agent, Gila managed to defeat and kill the Ancestor Ant King, causing the remaining Ants to scatter in disunity.

Gila left through the cavern, returning to his home in the Paleo-Albuquerque Ecosystem.

Haroldson soon died from his injuries, protecting Mercy from the wrath of the Ant King. While the rest of the Expeditionary Force, including who was left of the Locker Family, were taken home, Jesse McCree left with Ashe and B.O.B.'s remains, heading to her former lair probably to mourn for the loss of his former friends in the now-dead Deadlock Gang, though he would not admit it out loud to his former colleagues.

* * *

Next two months of April 3rd, 2376, a special United Nations committee launched a lengthy and highly secretive investigation into the claims. Before the event could happen, Gabriel Reyes launched an attack on Morrison at Overwatch's Swiss Headquarters. However, things took a turn for the worst, when a Frost Giants emerged from its slumber in an underground cavern and burst out from a hidden cave entrance situated in the Swiss Alps facing Lake Lucerne.

Frost Giants AKA Mammoth Tusked Bears were ancient, semi-bipedal Cave Bear Titans with muscular, somewhat chubby, half-ursine, half-humanoid bodies with grayish brown fur. They possessed giant curved tusks that were half-calcium and half-mineral growing from their lower jaw, shaggy, hairy beards growing from the chin to their wide, thick shoulders, turquoise armored carapace on their neck and back made of actually condensed hair, and scaly plated forelimbs and paws grown with sharp spikes acting as gauntlets and digits armed with ice-blue, long hyperextended claws. They have a crowning mohawk of curved bony spines on their heads.

The lone individual Frost Giant that had awoken was a male with his curved tusks, shaggy voluminous beard, and long curved spiky mohawk. The Ursine Titan had been snapped out from his long hibernation by a group of unaware Talon operatives that were planting a nuclear proton bomb to detonate within the heart of Overwatch's Swiss Headquarters should Gabriel fail. The monster could smell the radioactivity from afar thanks to his keen sense of smell with his nose attuned to radioactive energy signatures that even could emitted from hidden locations. Compelled by extreme hunger that overridden his initial state of confusion with the unfamiliarity of the new world in front of him, the Frost Giant rampaged without any regard for the small towns and the city of Zug in his way. When he finally reached into the heart of Zurich, the male was already on top of Overwatch's Swiss HQ where Jack Morrison and Gabrielle Reyes were about to fight each other personally. Their duel was abruptly interrupted before it had even begun when the Frost Giant clawed away at the base, utilizing his armored paws and claws to get at the nuclear proton bomb hidden in HQ. Thousands of personnel died, including the UN investigation team.

Temporarily putting aside their grudge match, the two men tried to drive off the prehistoric bear monster. However, not only was the beast's hide and fat almost impossible to pierce through, but his hunger was so overwhelming after having hibernated for so long that it didn't back down even when Reyes shot him in the nose. And because of that, the Frost Giant grew visibly irate and the Ursine Titan bellowed angrily right in their faces that they were blown away quite literally. Angela Ziegler became disoriented by the roar and almost became deaf. The bear snapped his jaws and swiped his paws at Morrison and Reyes that nimbly dodged the Frost Giant's animalistic attacks. Even Mercy joined in to help the two when it became clear that they were losing. The Frost Giant, more determined than ever to satiate his harsh hunger for nuclear energy, became increasingly aggressive, faster, and dangerously unpredictable with Mercy being smacked into the air by a backhand swipe of the mammalian Titan before crashing through an apartment home.

It was then the ground and Overwatch's Swiss HQ exploded from something burrowing outward, which sent both Morrison and Reyes flying all over the place. The Frost Giant had a bloody slash on its furry gut and chest when the ursine Titan noticed a mineral-covered horn along with several large spikes sticking out from the crater where Overwatch's Swiss HQ used to be. That was when it was revealed when another Titan surfaced and it was none other than Anguirus, fully recovered, albeit with the loss of his eye with his eyelid permanently closed shut, and noticeable scars on his neck, face, and snout resultant with his defeat from fighting the second round against Godzilla. The one-eyed Anguirus snatched up the hidden nuclear proton bomb and gobbled it up as a snack of sorts. That proved to be a mistake as the Frost Giant charged and rammed into the unprepared arctic dinosaur Titan, seeing red as its only chance to feed on something substantial after eons of suspended animation had been robbed away from him. Anguirus, though stunned for the moment, quickly retaliated with both Titans fighting viciously in close combat with the ankylosaur's bone-chilling, arctic aura having not much detrimental effect on the Frost Giant thanks to the bear's thick fur and high resistance to cold, arctic temperatures. The tooth-and-claw violent brawl that ensued tore up much of Zurich and killing off half of the terrified populace with it as the Titans' massive, giant bodies destroyed the city's infrastructure through all the rumble tumble and mauling they inflicted upon each other.

The battle ended with the two heavily wounded and ultimately the Frost Giant backing down. The ursine Titan left Zurich to look for a nuclear food source elsewhere. Anguirus made sure the Frost Giant was completely out of sight before he burrowed into the earth shortly afterwards, leaving as the victor this time. Zurich was devastated and reduced into a frozen wasteland.

* * *

On May 10th, another Titan awakened in Black Mesa, Arizona. A giant golden orb weaver-like spider monster codenamed Gogyeng Sowuhti AKA Kumonga by Monarch operatives was first accidentally encountered by a group of young mine bandits that ventured into a cave previously occupied by an ancient tribe of Puebloans long ago with their adobe houses, pottery, and a massive kiva with a spider symbol were all that's left of them. All of the young adults in the group, except for one cautious enough to not venture any further into the cave, were entrapped by the complex silk webs the creature had crafted in her home and one-by-one were devoured by the giant arachnid.

When the sheriff and state troopers were later called in to investigate the area thanks to the sole survivor of the group, they found the entrance of the cave that was previously open now covered in walls of silky webs. Sheriff McAucliff, knowing that this case was beyond what he was trained to do, ordered a perimeter to be set up and immediately called for backup.

At the same time, an earthquake struck Mexico that caused Popocatepetl, an active volcano to stir becoming imminently dangerous on the verge of erupting. The village, San Corazon, was under the shadow of the volcano with Monarch's agents sent there to contain the crisis. Dr. Ishiro Serizawa, Professor Nina Cortana, James Conrad, and Agents Kobayashi, Shigeru, Mario, and Rodriguez wasted no time investigating the area as they discovered disturbing signs that something had already awakened and wreaked havoc. Along with American geologists, Dr. Hank Scott and Dr. Arturo Ramos, they have encountered three orphaned children and one infant on a cattle ranch with their mother and father dead, and the portions of the family's cattle herd slaughtered and missing. There were some fragmentary cow bones scattered across the land.

They took the children and infant to San Corazon where they gave them to friends and relatives of the dead they were also welcomed by the town's Omnic Catholic priest, Father Delgado. Delgado revealed the extent of the property damage, and the villagers believed the culprit to be Ts-Eh-Go, monstrous scorpion guardian of the Underworld in Aztec Mythology and servant of Malinalxochitl, sorceress deity associated with poisonous animals such as snakes, spiders, and scorpions, who was said to be angered at what had happened to her home.

Meanwhile in Arizona at sunset, the cave was barricaded, closed off to anyone other than authorized personnel from entering in. Major Joshua Collins of Arizona Army National Guard arrived on the scene with his men, Omnic battledroids, and hover-tanks ready. Accompanying them was Monarch's scientists, Dr. Harris Masting and Dr. Stephanie Clayton. Then, they, Sheriff McAucliff, state troopers, and SWAT troopers cautiously walked into the web-covered cave where they saw deformed and dismembered bodies of the Ancient Puebloan Indian tribe before they ventured deeper into the cave where the massive kiva was. There they found down in the middle of the structure the five bodies of the teenagers and young adult thrill seekers in the same state as the Puebloan Indians with their entire corpses hacked and drained of their body fluids. That was when they were ambushed by the smaller and younger, yet no less gigantic Kumonga that were about the size of horses and coloration resembling that of brown widow spiders. Major Joshua ordered the retreat as it became clear that they were outnumbered by the spiders. The National Guard and state troopers suffered enormous casualties while the spiders lost enormous numbers, but were quickly replaced by their brood. Sheriff McAucliff had to be carried onto his feet by Dr. Stephanie Clayton and Dr. Harris Masting. Two young male Kumonga that were about as big as a T. rex pursued them beyond the cave outside. The Omnic battledroids and the hover-tanks fried them out with their artillery shells and intense laser blasts with one of the spiders being seared in the face by several SWAT men and National Guard soldiers armed with flamethrowers when the creature tried to make a meal out of Stephanie in its last moments. Later, the cave was sealed shut when the military detonated charges above the cavern entrance with the hopes of sealing the Kumonga off for good.

Next day arrived and it happened with the worst possible start as Popocatepetl erupted. That in turn released Ts-Eh-Go, the giant prehistoric scorpion Titan and other smaller individuals of his ilk from their dormancy beneath the Aztec temple dedicated to Malinalxochitl. The scorpions attacked San Corazon with the Mexican military mounting inadequate defenses against them. The horror didn't stop there as the giant scorpions advanced onto Mexico City. While Mexico City had the evacuation underway, it didn't prevent casualties to pile up quickly as soon as Ts-Eh-Go and his ilk stalked through the city streets for the citizens still trapped in the city limits with the Mexican army tanks wasting no time in bombarding the giant arachnids with artillery shells and laser blasts. In spite of the military's best efforts that resulted in killing some of the smaller, inexperienced younger scorpions, Mexico City suffered greatly as the larger, more wily individuals, including Ts-Eh-Go himself, were mostly unaffected with conventional weaponry bouncing off their exoskeletal shells. Their pincer claws and tail stingers tore apart the heavy armor plating of the tanks and Omnic battlemechs like paper. Ts-Eh-Go was even observed shooting out streams of acid out from his tail stinger that melt through layers of steel.

In the midst of the carnage, Mexico's president, Simon Hernandez, was assassinated by Talon's sleeper agent.

Professor Nina Cortana was killed when she saved Serizawa and the president's son whom he was trying to save from that very sleeper agent before that assassin was finally gunned down. Mexico City had been lost to Ts-Eh-Go and with the murder of President Simon Hernandez, morale among the Mexican people had dropped considerably. Rising tensions between the citizens and the government bodies and infighting among Mexico's political parties threatened to tear Mexico apart. A problem that Monarch was inadequate to be able to solve alone without Overwatch's intervention and with Overwatch disabled by what had happened in Switzerland earlier, they were on their own. While Samuel Guerrero promotion from Vice President to President to replace the late Simon Hernandez managed to calm the general public down, the damage had already been done as some Mexican state governors deserted the fractured state of the government with few of them and their states, which already had been rifled by corruption for decades, going rogue. Some towns already desperately turned to creating their own local militia and/or cartels in response to the federal government's ineptness to solve their escalating problems.

However, there was still the matter of Ts-Eh-Go and the other giant scorpions. The authorities turned to Dr. Serizawa for desperate help on this matter to which he replied that there's no way to stop them without killing the many millions still trapped and hunted down by the giant prehistoric arachnids. Dr. Hank Scott suggested sealing off the tunnel from New Mexico to their subterranean lair, to which Ishiro Serizawa argued that will not stop Ts-Eh-Go from burrowing into another tunnel and catching them off guard unawares again. When asked what would be the alternative then, Dr. Serizawa said the only other option will be having another monster fight Ts-Eh-Go, a Titan that would be a natural enemy, predator, and/or competitor of Ts-Eh-Go and his species.

Then events took an interesting twist as Doctors Stephanie Clayton and Harris Masting sounded the alarm as the spider Titan in Arizona that they hoped to quarantine in her cave had disappeared with the lair totally deprived of even the younger brood.

Came nightfall, the scorpions returned to their underground lair. However, despite their cave entrance and the tunnel they had created underneath New Mexico City being sealed off, Ts-Eh-Go and his ilk took refuge in the underground caves before resurfacing in Chihuahua. Some of the people in Chihuahua had been killed and mauled by the prehistoric scorpions before Ts-Eh-Go had his rampage abruptly interrupted by a spit of silky webbing to his face. Not too soon were his smaller brethren being ensnared in silky webbing by the giant Kumonga spiders.

Kumonga, the more gigantic matriarch spider herself, had finally arrived onto the scene to kill her mortal, hated enemy. The titanic duel between Kumonga and Ts-Eh-Go ensued with most of Chihuahua devastated; buildings and roads were demolished by Kumonga's legs, Ts-Eh-Go's tail stinger and claws, and also either entangled in the spider's skyscraper-sized silky webs or melted into oblivion by the acid streams spat out from the scorpion's tail. The battle ended in a draw when the Mexican Air Force sent their bombers that unleashed a bombardment of napalm bombs onto both Titan species. Many of the smaller brethren of both Kumonga and Ts-Eh-Go species have been incinerated by the blasts. Kumonga and Ts-Eh-Go themselves have been scarred by the explosive napalm, forcing them to retreat underground.

Any attempt to locate the arachnid monsters had not been fruitful as of late. Despite countless searches even into possible caverns and sinkholes, the mission had to be called off with Kumonga and Ts-Eh-Go declared MIA.

Nevertheless, Mexico as a country suffered as a result of the Titans' ravenous rampages and the surprise assassination of President Simon and several key politicians. While in Arizona, United States, the state had declared the Black Mesa and the surrounding areas to be a no-go zone. Further ongoing investigations have been conducted as there have been ranches stripped of their cattle with the victims ripped apart and drained of their bodily fluids.

* * *

On June 15th, 2376, the United Nations came to the surprising decision to have Overwatch merge with Monarch in light of recent events and the terrifying rise of Red Bamboo in Southeast Asia in the wake of the Titans' awakening. The merged organization was officially christened as Monarch Watch. As a result, Chairman Frederick Spielberg and Chief Minister William Randa placed Dr. Ishiro Serizawa in charge of reorganizing and integrating Overwatch into Monarch. Many of Overwatch's agents remained becoming Monarch Watch agents. The expansion of Monarch began in earnest.

One month later, the Red Bamboo quickly displaced Talon as the main terrorist threat in Vietnam, Indonesia, Malaysia, Cambodia, Myanmar, and the Philippines after brutal months of the 'secret' war waged against each other. This was thanks to Supreme Commander Yamato's sharp tactical cunning in utilizing brutal, unconventional guerilla tactics after his many years of experience engaging jungle warfare in the Omnic Crisis along with the expert, albeit illegal mobilization of classified state-of-the-art mecha and battle armor technology developed by the JSDF that Talon's terrorists were not used to fighting. In light of establishing their dominance strong in Southeast Asia, Red Bamboo since then expanded their influence and constructed bases of operation into Eastern India, Bangladesh, the southernmost provinces of China, Laos, northern Thailand, Papua New Guinea, and the Bismarck Archipelago so far.

* * *

On August 4th, 2376, the accidental encounters of several giant-sized marine species by fishermen and the subsequent discovery of the mysterious Bio-Sphere that stretched beneath the Mariana Islands and Marshall Islands all the way to the Hawaiian Islands by Monarch Watch widened the scope of how far the effects of radiation, both man-made and geothermal, could go and Titan hyperfauna ecosystems in general. Several "Macro" subspecies of well-known tuna, salmon, sharks, marine turtles, crustaceans, etc. as well as new species have been documented. Ancient and "modern" resident Titan superspecies that have been implied to be Apex and/or keystone animals with two of the Titans later found to be hypervores of this unusual aquatic ecosystem. The physical or geographical composition was comprised mainly of coral landscapes, deep valleys, pelagic kelp forests, and underwater caves. This unique biome was powered by a unique light source comprised of several minerals new to the periodic table. Godzilla has been observed swimming in this Bio-Sphere, which expanded Monarch Watch's knowledge of Godzilla's territorial, global routes.

Radon was observed snatching some of the "Macro" species wondering outside the Bio-Sphere in the Pacific. Very likely that Rodan has hunted them too on his own hunting trips. Earlier scientific ventures via wireless drones into the Rodan nest found skeletons of gigantic fish that provide strong evidence for the hypothesis.

Notable Titan superspecies found are:

Titanosaurus

Dynamosuchus

_Orichalcochelys gamera_

Ebirah

_Oodako pacificiensis_

_Carcharodon "giganteus" carcharias_

_Macroteuthis vernes_

Leilons

_Mosasaurus abyssius_

_Elasmosaurus draconis_

_Robusteus monstrum_

Serpent Shark

Leedsichthys

Magita and the Trilopods (hypervore)

Moby Dick

Sarcopirahnas (hypervore)

* * *

September 27th, 2376, the sauropod species of Titan that had been the source of many folktales and legends of the African Congo has been discovered brumating deep beneath the Blue Mountains, a mountain range located in the northeastern Ituri Province of the Democratic Republic of the Congo. Fortunately, it had not woken up upon Monarch Watch's arrival into its lair. Monarch Watch set up a containment facility around and within the cavernous lair of the dinosaurian beast. The containment facility was labeled as Outpost 75. The Titan was codenamed Mokele Mbembe in direct reference to the very sauropod cryptid long spoken by the Congolese tribes for centuries.

* * *

_**To be Continued...**_


	9. Monarch Watch Titan Files

_Godzilla (c) Toho Co., Legendary Pictures, Warner Bros._

_Overwatch (c) Blizzard Entertainment_

_Them! (c) Warner Bros. _

_The Black Scorpion (1957) (c) Warner Bros._

_Ts-Eh-Go from **Godzilla the Series** (c) TriStar and FoxKids_

In addition, I'd like to give credit to DeviantArt artists, KaijuSamurai, Transapient, WoodZilla 2000, Trollsman, Toonholt, and NecroTitanDesigns for their artwork, which is where I draw heavy inspirations from when it comes to some of my Titan creations and lore-building of this customized Heisei-Monsterverse Universe I am creating.

* * *

**Monarch Watch Profiles**

* * *

**GODZILLA [Updated]**

First Sighting:

**Pacific Ocean, 2354**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Godzillasaurus_** **_rex_**

Monarch Classification:

**_Gojira/Godzilla_**

Nickname(s):

**King of the Monsters**

**Atomic Dragon of the Pacific**

**The Ultimate Apex Predator**

**The Dragon Guardian of Odo Island**

**God of Destruction**

**Giant Lizard Beast**

**Big Guy**

**Big G**

**G-Man**

Size:

**150 meters (495 feet tall)**

**315 meters (1,155 feet long)**

Weight:

**155,000 tons**

Threat Rating:

**Moderately High to Extreme**

Species:

**A giant, amphibious, bipedal archosaur-type of reptile with his genetic roots extending back to the Carboniferous Period. Possibly related to the ancestral line leading up to the divergent families of _ornithodirans_ (dinosaurs, pterosaurs, and birds) and _crocodylomorphs _(crocodiles, phytosaurs, aetosaurs, and raisuchians). Godzilla's species has evolved physical characteristics convergent to other groups of the archosaur family: Having two pillar-like feet with huge toe claws and a thick yet very long, whip-like tail similar to a sauropod, three rows of large jagged, maple-shaped dorsal plates akin to that of a stegosaur, a osteoderm-laden, scaly hide similar to that of a crocodile albeit the armor plates were more tightly packed, and a powerful jaw several times more powerful than a Tyrannosaurus rex, with the exception of a pair of brawny, powerful arms with hands having four sharp-clawed fingers and an opposable thumb, which allows them to grab on to their prey or surroundings; a trait normally possessed by great apes.**

Nature:

**Bio-atomic**

Behavior:

**Protector/Destroyer**

History:

**Godzilla is possibly the last surviving member of a species of gigantic, amphibious, bipedal crocodylomorph descendants of basal archosaurian reptiles that existed in an unknown era of time when the planet was bombarded by ten times the radiation than it is today. He and his species ruled Earth probably during the Permian Period as ancient apex predators, keeping in check other radiovorous gigafauna before the Permian-Triassic Event forced him and others like him to flee deep underground, or to the deepest parts of the ocean where they managed to sustain themselves with the planet's natural geothermal radiation from its core. Godzilla remained dormant underwater for hundreds of millions of years with the exception of the Maastrichtian Stage of the Cretaceous Period when the Earth experienced a longer period of explosion of radioactivity levels that were recently found to be twice as potent as the Permian Period's, which spawned a greater evolution of newer Titans. After the extinction of the dinosaurs, he became dormant once more, appearing occasionally at various points in human history, inspiring the mythologies of several cultures.**

**However, it is assumed the subject was disturbed from his slumber either from Talon's illegal nuclear bomb testing in Hiroshima on August 6th, 2345, or the appearance of the hive-based M.U.T.O. **(Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism)** designated as 'Shinomura' **(named after the Japanese word _Shi no Mure _or 'swarm of death'). **Throughout the late 40's before disappearing on 2350, Godzilla and the Shinomura appeared along the Pacific before the former gained the codename "Gojira" after a dragon of Odo Island legend by Eiji Serizawa. In the two attempts to search for him by the ****_U.S.S. Nautilus_****, in the early days of 2354, Godzilla had reawakened and resulted in the disappearances of American, Japanese, and Russian nuclear submarines before resuming his hunt for the Shinomura (or both Shinomura specimens as an isolated cell sample from the creature grew into another Shinomura and escaped Monarch captivity in search for its counterpart). The existence of Godzilla was heavily debated until November 3, 2354 when he and the first Shinomura converged on Tokyo and a battle ensued with more than half of Japan's capital city set ablaze and the radiation contaminating almost all of it. The Shinomura retreated when it was badly wounded with Godzilla following it in pursuit until they were lured to the Bikini Atoll by Overwatch and the US Navy where the second Shinomura hooked up with the first one. Again, Godzilla engaged in a vicious battle against both Shinomura, which ended up with one of them being killed. In an attempt to kill both of the creatures, Admiral Thomas Grant ordered the implementation of the thermonuclear bomb on December 1st. Though the Castle Bravo bomb killed the Shinomura, Godzilla survived without a scratch and disappeared for decades. **

**In May 10, 2375, Godzilla revealed himself to the public eye once again following the insurgence of another MUTO, Anguirus, one of his ancient rivals. He surfaced in Singapore, which was then both frozen by Anguirus' earlier rampage against Genji, Winston, Tracer, and one of Talon's head honchos, Doomfist, and also flooded due to his massive size. He engaged in a brief fight with Anguirus before the ankylosaur retreated, burrowing into the ground for safety. Godzilla later resurfaced in New York where he engaged in a bloody, lengthy battle with his armored dinosaurian rival and he was almost killed by Anguirus before Rodan interrupted, attacking the armored Titan to assert his own dominance. Anguirus retreated with Rodan flying away, leaving New York in ruins.**

**Godzilla was in a coma, recovering via his second brain in his hip when Overwatch, the US military, and Monarch came to a difficult compromise of placing remote bombs inside him should he win against both Anguirus and Rodan. Godzilla later swam from Atlantic Ocean to suddenly resurfacing from the Pacific Ocean through unknown means yet to be discovered as he lumbered through Washington all the way to Yellowstone National Park, Wyoming. He fought both of his ancient rivals in a savage brawl, incapacitating them both before the caldera erupted with the ground collapsing, swallowing all three combatants into the huge fissure. **

**Some time after the eruption, Godzilla slowly rose out from the Yellowstone supervolcano, relatively unscathed apart from the serious wounds he received earlier in battle, which were healing rapidly thanks to his highly potent regenerative power of his G-Cells. His dominance display of firing his Atomic Heat Ray sky high into the air managed to bring newfound fear to the helpless heroes as well as to rub salt into their wounds, illustrating their futility to try stop a conquering bestial god they had no chance to do so in the first place.**

**After Godzilla followed it by shouting out his victorious roar, he left from the devastated states of Wyoming and Idaho and lumbered through Oregon before he finally reached the Pacific shore to submerge into the seas.**

Behavior:

**When first sighted in the 40's and 50's and 2375 of the 24th century, Godzilla displayed behaviors commonly found in territorial predators and seemed to have a very single-minded motivation in attacking rival species such as the Shinomuras, Anguirus, and Rodan. He's aloof to humans at best, or indifferent to them at worst. However, ever since the Castle Bravo bombing, Godzilla has since then displayed much more hostile and unpredictable behaviors, tending to retaliate against military fire or purposefully tearing his way through populated areas to get to his rivals. In both cases, Godzilla has shown dolphin-type levels of intelligence in terms of planning and self-awareness of his surroundings. **

Unique Features and Abilities:

**Godzilla is specifically evolved to absorb and metabolize radiation effectively thanks to his large maple-shaped dorsal, spinal plates that store up excessive nuclear energy for further use in battle or lean times when radiation is less plentiful despite being carnivorous in nature as he had been reported to prey on whales occasionally. It is this adaptation that allowed him and other Gigafauna like him to survive. **

**Godzilla is able to expel excess radiation in the form of his Atomic Heat Ray, a Chernokov radiation-laden beam of plasma energy, resembling blue fire from his mouth. This attack both burns and poisons his opponents and the environment with deadly radiation. More recently, he has been discovered to have another ability when he generates and releases the excess radioactive energy via battery-like muscles on his sides and through the pores existent between his scales as an EMP-like shockwave called 'Nuclear Pulse', which could short out electronics and inflict devastating stun damage on other Titans. Godzilla, however, prefers to fight up close and personal with his enemies as his brawny physical stature is more than enough to crush them. **

**And what remains will be torn apart by wickedly hooked claws and teeth. The force generated by his swinging tail is enough to cause shockwaves through the air, and shatter bedrock.**

**His eyes can be shielded by ghostly white, diamond-hard nictitating membranes. Most of his senses are attuned to nuclear energies, including a directional sense of smell, and an "aura-sense" similar to radar that may have evolved in response to a variety of flying enemies. He is most maneuverable in water, capable of powered cruising at over 100 knots. His tail generates moving whirlpools that aid in thrusting him forward with minimal effort, like hydraulic turbines.**

**Studies of Godzilla's scales and blood samples taken from the 2375 New York incursion reveal that Godzilla possesses incredibly strong and fast regenerative abilities due to his nuclear-powered cellular structure that enabled him to absorb large amounts of radiation. Whether it is an integral feature for the Godzillasaurs, or a mutation acquired by the nuclear bomb would require more testing to confirm either of them.**

**Due to his amphibious nature, Godzilla possesses gills on each side of his neck that enable him to extract oxygen from the water. On land, his gills become enclosed by flexible armored scales and he will use his lungs to breathe. **

**Godzilla's bones are believed to be as strong and dense as titanium, steel, and tungsten alloys. It is this astonishing skeletal structure that enabled him to walk on land without collapsing from his own weight.**

* * *

**RADON and RODAN [Updated]**

First Sighting:

**Isla de Mara, Mexico (Radon), Mt. Spurr, Alaska (Rodan)**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Aquiladactylus rodania _**

Monarch Classification:

**Radon and Rodan**

Nickname(s):

**Samurai of the Skies**

**Aquila Diablo**

**One Born of Fire**

**The Fire Demon**

**Pteranodon Buzzard from Hell**

**A Titan Winged of Fury**

Size:

_Radon_

**67 meters (220 feet tall)**

**Wingspan - 359 meters (1,180 feet long)**

_Rodan_

**83 meters (275 feet tall)**

**Wingspan - 413 meters (1,356 feet long)**

Weight:

_Radon_

**45,000 tons**

_Rodan_

**50,000 tons**

Threat Rating:

**High**

Species:

**Giant predatory, biolithic pterosaurs of the _Aquiladactylus_ genus whose ancestry dates back to the Jurassic Period, possessing strong affinity to volcanoes as the Earth experiences in a sharp, yet brief increase of radiation levels in the late Cretaceous. The female Radon's body structure resembled that of a Pteranodon, crest and all, but far larger and with new features more commonly seen in birds of prey like eagles and hawks such as grasping talons and feather-like molten scales on her wings. The male Rodan was**** larger than the female with two dragon-like horns that were twice as long as Radon's singular crest and scale-feathers being larger and glowing bright red-orange in contrast to Radon's red-pinkish glow. **

Nature:

**Bio-Incendiary**

Behavior:

**Territorial/Destroyer**

History:

**Radon was first discovered slumbering in the volcano of Isla de Mara, said to be haunted by evil spirits and monsters by people of the neighboring islands. Radon emerged from the crater when fights between Talon operatives and the combined expeditionary forces of Overwatch and Monarch caused the chipping away of the caves, which caused the subsequent breakouts of the Meganulon and later on, the ensuing military operation that proved to be the last straw for her. **

**Radon left behind a trail of destruction in her wake as she flew north through Mexico and the western states while repeatedly outsmarting and overpowering her pursuers, which were the US Air Force and Overwatch. Rodan woke and emerged from his volcanic nest in Mt. Spurr, Alaska, possibly in response to hearing her squawking screams. He soon devastated Anchorage leaving a burning, immolated mess of it in his wake as he soon made his way to Mt. Saint Helens with his bio-incendiary body causing the giant supervolcano to erupt once more as he began his territorial and mating displays to attract the female's attention. Radon heard the male's calls and flew to Washington where along the way she was repeatedly attacked by the National Guard Air Force units from Idaho and Oregon. Soon the two Rodans finally met, combining their aerial prowess and destructive pyrokinetic abilities that destroyed the Army and Air Force units and forced the demoralized and defeated Overwatch agents to retreat, barely escaping with their lives. The Rodans shortly afterwards destroyed Vancouver in their intimate aerobatic dances that sealed the lifelong bond and commitment to each other as husband and wife. The two mated in Mt. Saint Helens where it would become their newfound shared nest as their home territories and ranges now merged together and expanded from Alaska to Mexico. They were to be left alone for a while with the United States Armed Forces and Overwatch forced to lick their own wounds as they had no more appetite to launch another military expedition upon them. **

**The two Rodans spent the next ten years building and reinforcing their new lair with materials taken from the largely abandoned cities of Vancouver and Seattle in the form of scraps of skyscrapers, rusted vehicles, and broken down bridges. Each Rodan would take turns as one would hunt to provide food for themselves while the other would protect the nest. During that time in April 2nd of 2366, Radon and Rodan finally mated after their volcanic lair and nest was completed. Then in March 15 of 2367, Radon laid her first clutch of five eggs in the nest. She and Rodan quickly became more and more fiercely protective of their lair that would house their growing family as the years of incubating went by to the point that any sound of some airliner jet flying by was enough to provoke either her or Rodan into aggression. **

**It was this way for a while until May 5th of 2375 when Rodan had encountered Anguirus standing over an apparently dying Godzilla in New York, in which Rodan saw the opportunity to assert himself as the new King of the Monsters by fighting and subduing the ankylosaurian Titan to force it to accept his claim to the title. However, though Rodan had managed to defeat Anguirus, the armored saurian refused to acknowledge him as the new King and rolled over him in defiance. Rodan, more frustrated than hurt, flew back to his mate with the American nuclear sub he caught in his talons. Before he and Radon could even enjoy feasting the nuclear reactor, Anguirus appeared and bellowed out a roar, challenging the Rodans to take back the territory he had just stolen from them in Yellowstone, Wyoming. Incensed with fury, Rodan flew over to Wyoming to drive away and, if possible, kill the armored dinosaur for intruding into their territory and to finish off what he had started while Radon stayed to protect lair and her eggs. The tables turned against Rodan and Anguirus when a recovered and infuriated Godzilla charged into the fray where the three engaged in a bloody, vicious brawl in Yellowstone National Park. After two days of fighting, Rodan lost the battle with one of his cranial horns broken off and having his spiked chest impaled by Godzilla wielding Anguirus' snapped off nasal horn like a makeshift dagger. The battle ended with Godzilla being the victor and retaining his crown as the King of the Monsters, but it wasn't to last as the giant caldera erupted and the ground split opened, swallowing up all three, including Rodan.**

**There had been no signs of Rodan and Anguirus's bodies, though another report from Monarch's satellite feed would later confirm that the male Rodan survived thanks to his volcanic physiology, albeit injured with a gaping hole in his chest. He was found recovering in the lair in Mount St. Helens with Radon tending to his injuries and their first chick just about to hatch out from its egg with the Rodans officially becoming parents.**

Behavior:

**The Rodans have an aggressive and fierce streak to them as they're very territorial not unlike eagles and hawks. The pterosaurs also have the intelligence equivalent to that of a crow or a raven, which makes them all the more trickier and unpredictable. In terms of diet, they have hunted Meganulon, humans, whales, sharks, and dolphins while supplementing their food with a good dose of radioactivity coming from a nuclear submarine's power reactor.**

Unique Features and Abilities:

_Bio-Volcanic Nature:_ **The Rodans possess an internal volcanic combustion system, causing them to radiate heat, the temperature of which can reach up to 1200C. This is what enables them to survive in molten-hot temperatures due to armored, rock-like, feather-shaped scales on their bodies and wings which contain traces of volcanic sediment. **

_Cyclonic Drift Streams:_ **When flying at top speed, each individual's massive wings are powerful enough to create a sonic thunderclap that can level entire cities as they fly overhead.**

_Uranium Heat_ _Ray: _**Each of the Rodans possess an Uranium-based oral attack reminiscent of Godzilla's atomic heat ray.**

_Expressive Crest/Horns: _**All Rodans have the ability to shift the colors of their horns from subtle to dramatic, bright or dark colors in less than a second to express their emotions or enhance their threatening displays like chameleons or cuttlefish.**

* * *

**ANGUIRUS**

First Sighting:

**Tungusken Crater, Siberia, 2375**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Angirasaurus siberiensis_**

Monarch Classification:

**Angira/Anguirus**

Nickname(s):

**Underground Ice Dragon**

**The Living Glacier**

**The Howling Bane of Siberia**

**One Who Brings about Blizzards **

**Spiky Ol' Armadillo**

**The Rolling Boulder of Pain**

Size:

**95 meters (312 feet tall) on all fours**

**120 meters (393 feet tall) semi-upright**

Weight:

**162,000 tons**

Threat Rating:

**Moderate**

Species:

**Newly discovered species of ankylosaurs whose ancestry is traced back to about early to middle Cretaceous with the genus diverging from the main ankylosaur evolutionary path and mutating into Titans by the brief uptick in radiation levels. The species went from herbivorous to omnivorous in their diets.**

Nature:

**Bio-Cryogenic/Bio-Terran**

Behavior:

**Destroyer**

History:

**Anguirus had been disturbed from his brumation by a group of Russian paleontologists accidentally stumbling into his cave. He broke out, causing the cavern to crumble around them, killing all, but Dr. Ivan Tartakovsky. He woke up and briefly feasted on a couple swaths of forests and some animals like wild boar before he burrowed into the earth. He later emerged from underground onto Singapore where he had inadvertently interrupted the mission that Genji, Winston, and Tracer had been given by Overwatch to apprehend Doomfist as the beast was drawn to the recent shipment of nuclear-powered freezer cooler units to feast on them. Anguirus quickly retaliated when Tracer nearly shot him close to his armored eyelid, which resulted in a one-sided rampage with the cryogenic dinosaur overwhelming the Overwatch agents and Doomfist with his ice-based abilities, heavy scaly armor, and sharp spikes. After he rendered them out of commission, Anguirus stomped into the harbor and proceeded to bite through the cargo ship carrying the food source he needed to sustain his cryogenic/mineral-based physiology. After feeding, he curled into ball and turned into a spiky chrysalis with his ice blizzards turning the harbor and the surrounding skyscrapers into an unusual frozen wasteland to grow newer and stronger armor. **

**However, when Godzilla entered into Singapore's bay, Anguirus was forced to awaken prematurely, making his biological mineralization-hardening process incomplete. This rendered him vulnerable to Godzilla's attacks with his natural defenses' effectiveness lowered. The only saving grace were the ice blizzards around him that nullified the devastating potency of Godzilla's Atomic Heat Ray to a considerable degree. However, his injuries forced him to retreat with shedding off his tail for good measure to escape from being incapacitated or possibly killed by Godzilla. He wondered deep underneath the earth's surface for a couple of weeks, regenerating and his armored osteoderms and spikes growing stronger and sturdier until the process eventually completed. He resurfaced in Iceland stronger than ever after absorbing the geothermal radiation from the island's volcanoes. He briefly rampaged through Reykjavik before he turned southwards towards Manhattan, New York where his old rival confronted him once more. After one day of relentless fighting, Anguirus had the upper hand with his spiky armor and bone-breaking weaponry inflicting grievous damage onto the King of the Monsters. He almost landed the killing blow had it not been for Rodan, who had heard and sensed the commotion going on from the destructive brawl. Rodan, who thought that this might be the opportune time to establish himself as the Alpha, attacked him almost immediately with the violent clash of their respective, opposing elements transforming the city into a desolate, dichotomic battlefield with the intense heat of Rodan's hellfire colliding against the frigidity of Anguirus' blizzards that created these thunderstorms and cold rain, wreaking havoc on the weather. **

**Anguirus retreated as he was exhausted earlier from his battle with Godzilla. He hid somewhere in the Arctic regions of Canada before he resurfaced again in Yellowstone, Wyoming right in the heart of Rodan and Radon's territory. The ankylosaur Titan devoured chunks of the forests and wildlife, but his real prize were the undiscovered deposits of uranium deposits buried beneath the rocky formations. Rodan didn't take too kindly to the interloper making a messy ruckus of their land and resources, basically challenging the Rodans' authority as apex predators of their newly established territories. Soon Rodan and Anguirus fought each other again, this time with a recovered and frightfully ticked off Godzilla later joining the fray with their three-way battle to the death causing the caldera to reach its breaking point. After two days of fighting, Anguirus had the worst to suffer from Godzilla as his nasal horn was snapped off when the ancient archosaurian Titan sidestepped his charge at the very last minute causing his horn to get stuck being embedded too deep into one of the rock formations and Godzilla taking the opportunity to knee the angry ankylosaur in the face. The force of the kick was what caused his horn to snap off followed by Godzilla ripping a chunk of his neck off with his jaws. Anguirus tried to tail whip him, which resulted in Godzilla bending it at an unnatural angle and dismembering it with his Atomic Heat Ray. Out of desperation, Anguirus even attempted to unleash his oscillatory, Arctic wave like he had done to his rival before in New York, but Godzilla was having none of it as he headbutted his softer underside so hard that he literally knocked the wind out of the ankylosaur, whose own sheer tenacity was being overwhelmed by Godzilla's vindictive, determined drive to thrash him. Anguirus collided against the cliff face of a rocky outlook. Dazed and seriously hurt, a disoriented Anguirus tried to shake off the stars from his eyes, but Godzilla ended that chance when the bipedal ancient reptile swiped him right in the left side of his face and frill that chunks of flesh flew all over with his own eyeball severed from his eye socket as well having his brain knocked out with his armored skull the only thing that stood between unconsciousness and death. **

**Anguirus had been defeated along with Rodan being rendered incapacitated. Godzilla unleashed his domineering roar, coming forth from his toothy maw to signify that he was still the King of the Monsters. **

**However, the caldera had erupted right underneath their feet with the tremors so catastrophic that the earth of Yellowstone National Park split open with Godzilla, Rodan, and Anguirus falling into the widening fissures as Yellowstone and half of Wyoming became the center of a massive eruption that would impact the world forever.**

**It was initially thought that Anguirus didn't survive along with Rodan during the eruption. However, with later reports that Rodan did indeed survive, that increased the possibility that the ankylosaur Titan might have as well. ****It wasn't before long before that turned into reality when the Frost Giant arose from his slumber in the midst of the Swiss Alps. This was also when Gabrielle Reyes assaulted Overwatch's Swiss HQ. ****After the ursine Titan overwhelmed Overwatch in Zurich, Anguirus burst out from the ground, killing Jack Morrison and incapacitating Reyes in the process. After he ate the nuclear detonator bomb set in place by Talon operatives, he was on the defensive when the infuriated Frost Giant charged at him. With his icy aura of blizzards and mist having no effect on the bear Titan, Anguirus fought back tooth and claw. While the Frost Giant clawed and bit at him, he gored the bear with his spikes and horns. When the battle was still coming to a close, Anguirus was still more ready to fight on, despite being bruised and clawed viciously, to the point he eventually could have killed the Frost Giant if the bear hadn't wisely backed out and retreated. **

**Waiting until the Frost Giant was completely out of his sight, Anguirus burrowed into the earth, presumably heading back home to Siberia. **

Behavior:

**Because of his omnivorous habits, Anguirus was by no means a gentle giant. In fact, he was more of a battle-hardened gladiator as he was very territorial and has no hesitation in violently attacking anyone or anything that happened to get in his way like a rhinoceros on steroids. The quadrupedal dinosaur was also pugnacious and tenacious in his attitude with his "attack first, ask questions later" mentality, meaning that he would stubbornly fight to the very end until either he is killed or his enemy is dead. **

Unique Features and Abilities:

**Anguirus possesses the thickest armor ever recorded from a Titan as his scaly osteoderms are even strong enough to withstand Godzilla's Atomic Heat Ray.**

**Anguirus seems to have rock and other crystalline structures grafted onto his skin, making this Titan part mineral. The armored carapace on the Titan's back is embedded with slivers of pure diamond that lap over his back akin to a cape made of sharp, crystal spears. This also extends to the club on his tail. He has a mysterious internal polar system, which enables him to create an aura of voluminous clouds of absolute zero temperatures and summon torrential ice blizzards. If Rodan was a Titan forged in fire, then Anguirus is a Titan born of both Ice and Earth itself.**

**His oscillatory wave would not only render his victims deaf for a long while, but they could also freeze them in place as the cold eats away at their energy, affecting their metabolism adversely. **

**Anguirus' spikes and horns are sharp enough to pierce through Godzilla's tough crocodilian-like hide. **

**The Titan could roll into a ball not unlike an armadillo, hence why Jesse McCree called him one, as he could gain speed with it and turn into a living spiked, rolling juggernaut.**

* * *

**ANCESTOR ANTS**

First Sighting:

**New Mexico,** **USA, 2376**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Deinomecia antecedus _**

Monarch Classification:

**Ancestor Ants**

Nickname(s):

**Atomic Ants**

**Gi-Ants**

**Them!**

**Ant of the Apocalypse**

**The Horde**

**Red Swarm of Death**

Size:

_Scout _– **1.5 – 3 ft. long**

_Worker_ – **4 – 7.5 ft. long**

_Soldier_ – **9 – 15 ft. long**

_Warrior_ – **20 – 28 ft. long**

_General _– **50 – 90 ft. long**

_King –_ **120 – 165 ft. long**

_Queen_ – **190 – 230 ft. long**

Weight:

**_190 lbs – 88,000 tons_**

Threat Rating:

**Low – Moderate – High **

Species:

**An ancient species of eusocial insectoid Titans, belonging to the order Hymenoptera. These prehistoric ant-type Titans were roused from their suspended animation by the Yellowstone Eruption and the meltdown of a recently established nuclear power plant 155 miles west from Bernalillo. **

Nature:

**Bio-Terran**

Behavior:

**Hive Mind/Destroyer**

History:

**These giant, prehistoric ant Titans were roused from their eons of suspended animation deep beneath the earth on April of 2376, a year after when the Yellowstone supervolcano erupted that released tons of radioactive ash clouds across the southwestern United States. The combination of intense heat from both the ash and deserts, and then the acid rains weakened the critical infrastructure of a recently established nuclear power plant 155 miles west from Bernalillo. The meltdown of the reactor was the final catalyst that stirred the dormant nest of the Ancestor Ants from their slumber to their awakening. **

**New Mexico's State Police first clue to their carnivorous threat was a traumatized young girl that they found her wandering about in the desert in a rather catatonic state. They later discovered that about 65 miles away from where she had walked from was a vacation RV trailer where they had found evidence that the girl had been there witnessing something attacking her family and destroying the trailer. None of her family members had been located.**

**Later that night, after Sergeant Haroldson and Trooper Johnson secured the scene of the crime, the former went missing when they both heard the strange chirping noises as Trooper Johnson left Haroldson behind to investigate with the only things the Sergeant had heard the last of him were several gunshots and Johnson's bloodcurdling scream. At the same time, Ashe and her Deadlock Gang were in a state of panic when she and her henchmen found two of their own, who were picked for the night guard duty, also missing. Ashe quickly organized a rescue and search party along with giving them orders to shoot the unknown attackers on sight. Unfortunately, they only found one of their missing outlaws with his body snapped in half with one of his arms hacked off at the elbow and his insides ripped open along with a huge amount of formic acid covering his corpse.**

**It didn't take long for the United States Army, the FBI, and Monarch to respond to these startling series of vicious incidents to investigate the causes behind them with the latter filling in for Overwatch as the global peacekeeping force was too embattled in controversies to intervene. The Department of Agriculture sent myrmecologists, Dr. Daniel Medford, and his daughter, Gwen Medford, to assist in the investigation. It also didn't take long to encounter by pure chance on one of their numerous investigations that they finally got a good look of the true culprits. **

**They were none other than the Ancestor Ants that had been foraging across New Mexico and possibly into Arizona to look for new building materials to rebuild their hive nest while wreaking havoc onto the terrified locals. **

**One ant, a Scout, was accompanied by two worker ants that were raiding a farm as their target was the grain storehouse. The Locker family hid and locked themselves in the barnhouse with the husband mauled and killed by one of the worker ants. Following instructions from the elder Medford and Monarch agent, Dr. James Whitmore, Haroldson and FBI agent, Robert Graham, shot off the scout's antennae, blinding it before they managed to finish it off. However, they have alerted the two worker ants and their loud shrieks attracted the ire of several hundred giant ants with the soldier ants that were as big as elephants, and the warrior ants taller than a double-decker bus, accompanying the workers as they quickly scrambled towards the farm with the dead ant's scent being an SOS signal to them. With time running out, Graham, Whitmore, and Gwen had to bust down the barnhouse door, releasing the panicked animals out into the open. They managed to rescue the family, but they quickly faced an uphill battle with the ants already upon them. The soldiers, despite their advanced armor and weaponry, were quickly overwhelmed by the ants' overpowering strength in sheer numbers. Many of the barn animals met their gruesome fate at the mandibles and mouthparts of the gigantic insects.**

**The Medfords, Haroldson, Graham, Whitmore, and the rest of the Locker family fought desperately with themselves being holed up in the family house. Haroldson became critically injured by one of the soldier ants while Mrs. Locker's two sons were abducted by the worker ants. Fortunately, things turned around when Jesse McCree intervened. His flash bomb and his exceptional deadeye precision scared the invasive horde off temporarily just enough for the Medfords, Graham, and Whitmore to escape, helping the Locker family evacuate with Dr. Daniel Medford and Uncle Ackerson helping Haroldson up, carrying him onto Jesse McCree's pickup truck. Unfortunately, the ants carried off the Locker boys far off from the area before the agents could even see them in the midst of the massive horde. The former Overwatch gunslinger and Graham bombed the entire Locker farm on fire to kill off as many ants as they could before they sped off. The explosion killed a sizable portion of the horde, but it wasn't enough as the giant ants quickly conquered the area.**

**The ants were soon on the offensive again in greater numbers as they swarmed the western portion of Rio Rancho. The General ants were the ones directing orders to their smaller brethren, coordinating the monstrous insect army with simple yet effective strategies that overwhelmed the local militia and the National Guard. The soldier and warrior ants did most of the heavy lifting, killing their enemies while the worker ants wasted no time pillaging every building and home, tearing them down to bring back to their hive nest. **

**Urgent news broke out that Rio Rancho was besieged by the newly established giant prehistoric ant colony. They hopped onto the vertical airlift and flew there as fast as possible. By the time they reached Rio Rancho, it was already a warzone with the National Guard overwhelmed with much of their infantry wiped out by the relentless army of ants, despite the heavy bombardment from the fighter jets with their barrage of missiles. They did the best they could to rescue a small number of survivors that were trapped amidst the carnage. However, Jesse McCree ran out of ammo for his Peacekeeper, which limited his use for his Deadeye ability, after fighting and killing many multitude of the prehistoric carnivorous ants as their numbers seemed endless and ever growing. Outnumbered and trapped in the middle of the city with dinosaur-sized soldier ants approaching them at every corner, there was no way out this time and with hysterically scared civilians in tow, the stakes proved to be almost impossible to overcome.**

**Then something unexpected happened as another monster bigger than the largest of the warrior ants busted out from underneath the asphalt. A predatory Titan or MUTO that bore great resemblance to that of the Triassic raisuchian, Saurosuchus, but bearing the overall body structure and coloration of the region's Gila Monster. The reptilian monster ambushed several unaware worker ants, crushing them in its heavyset jaws. Its abrupt attack momentarily disrupted the hive mind of the giant ant horde before they hastily reorganized, immediately going onto the offensive against the creature. Though the creature was swarmed by the horde in seconds, the larger reptilian Titan didn't seem too concerned about its enemies biting it all over thanks to its tough, pebbly scales and rough scutes. The reptile quickly crunched the ones that had gotten too close to its toothy jaws. It even did a body roll that crushed its attackers and several buildings in the process before it unleashed its Napalm Heat Ray onto the horde and rolled into the intense fire, cooking many of the giant prehistoric ants to their deaths when its body became wreathed in its own napalm flames. ****Eventually, the leading ant General that was noticeably bigger than the other ant Generals called them off. The ants retreated while the less fortunate too slow to scatter on time were scorched to death by the reptile's newly revealed napalm breath.**

Behavioral Traits:

**While their modus operandi is typical of most ant species, being of a hive mind and having a strict eusocial hierarchy, their intelligence is atypical even of their very minute relatives as it is extremely high comparable to dolphins. Not only were the larger and higher-ranking brethren aware of their surroundings and their enemies, but they could sense what their opposition is up to and could plan pre-emptive strikes against them before the enemies even had started. The scout does most of the reconnaissance while the workers raid and collect materials back to the nest colony on chemically predetermined paths. Soldier ants would be the grunts that carry more of the offensive power than the average Ancestor Ant worker. Warrior ants would be the elite; stronger, more heavily armored, and more aggressive than the soldiers as they're basically the attack dogs. Leading them all would be the Generals as they're the ones directing the horde while taking orders from the King, or the Commander-in-Chief, who in turn, ultimately takes orders from the Queen, the mother of the entire hive colony as well as responsible for its existence via reproductive means.** **Backed up by their tougher-than-normal exoskeletal bodies packed with shocking amounts of strength, the Ancestor Ants are a force to be reckoned, both individually and collectively as a colony.**

Unique Features and Abilities:

_Chemical Trail Navigation:_ **_Once a Scout ant leaves pheromones behind wherever it goes, they become signals enabling the ants to map out the distance and features of the environment._**

_Telepathic Hive Mind:_ **_Connected together mentally allows the ants to communicate through their antennae whatever they pick up visually or scent wise far and wide to other hive members. This ability is what enables the higher-ranking individuals to communicate orders directly to their smaller, lower-ranking brethren and coordinate their collective movements very precisely. They could also sense the presence of threats from afar, allowing them premeditate on a suitable plan of action to deal with them accordingly. _**

_Radioactive Formic Acid Bite:_ **_All ants possess this lethally toxic bite with the formic acid mutated long ago by radioactivity to turn it into a more formidable substance that can eat through metal. The victims suffer from being poisoned by radioactive toxins that could cause accelerated forms of cancer, cause paralysis, and degrade their internal organs into mush rapidly. Larger victims like Titans with softer skin would be knocked out with their hyperactive immune systems spending days to combat the degradation._**

_Snap Jaws: **The Ancestor Ants are equipped with long, sword-like serrated mandibles that could snap shut extremely quick, delivering sharp painful bites that could crush bones. They could reach speeds up to 390 km/h with the jaws closing at an average speed of 90 microseconds. **_**_Energy is stored in a thick band of muscle and explosively released when triggered by the stimulation of sensory organs resembling hairs on the inside of the mandibles. The mandibles also permit slow and fine movements for other tasks._**

_Swarming Overheat__:_ **_When confronted by a larger opponent, the ants would swarm all over the enemy's body at once and use the combined heat of their bodies as a collective to skyrocket the enemy's body temperature up to precarious levels that the enemy would die or lose consciousness from over-exhaustion, heat stroke, or multitude of toxic bites. Perhaps a combination of them all._**

_Winged Forms:_ **_All males and some females have wings that enable them to travel long distances. The soldier drones have wings covered by bony plates to protect them during combat. Warriors would have spiked, bulkier armor plates covering their wings despite spending most of their time being terrestrial brutes locomotion-wise, while the more agile and smarter Generals possess another pair of wings. The King Ancestor Ant possesses two pairs of much bigger armored wings that have bladed edges on the armor plates that would enable him to cut through airborne enemies like a hot knife through butter. _**

_King and Generals Within the Eusocial_ _Hierarchy_: **_An unusual aspect of the Ancestor Ant's eusocial hierarchy is the inclusion of a King and Generals. A King that could more or less stand on somewhat equal grounds with the Queen even though she still has the ultimate authority in the relationship. This is found nowhere else in the Hymenoptera species, which leads a lot of myrmecologists and evolutionary biologists to wonder if this was a primitive trait, a leftover vestigial feature from their more ancestral species, or rather a new evolutionary adaptation in response to more dangerous predatory Titans preying on them. Regardless, it is interesting to note that the King and his Generals would often direct and coordinate the swarms into battle against their enemies. The Generals would be distinguished by a protruding spine curved inwards placed on their thorax between their wings. They are often found on the battlefield battling alongside their smaller brethren. If the threat is too big or strong for even the Generals, then the King would likely get involved and he is a very strong and cunning adversary only second to the larger and more robust Queen. He is distinguished having an armored head armed with a crown comprised of two horns placed behind his antennae, possessing longer mandibles half the length of his entire body, and heavily armored forelimbs armed with thick pincer claws. The King also possess additional powers that none of the smaller brethren, including the Generals, have such as spitting formic acid, a wasp-like tail stinger, and wings generating shimmering sonic waves around his armor blades that enable him to cut cleanly through the densest and thickest metals._**

**_The Queen is a wingless, hulking behemoth with a spiny neck and shell with her armored abdomen swollen and engorged with thousands of trucks-sized eggs. She is supported by two pairs of massive, long armored limbs. She is not to be underestimated as a pushover as her pair of forelimbs evolved into muscular arm-like appendages ending with slender exoskeletal hands with each of her four digits armed with steel-like claws that function like the King's wing blades. Her abdomen should not be brushed off either as it extends into a thick reptilian tail-like appendage ending with a spiked club. Her head was the most disturbing as she has two pairs of composite eyes and three pairs of flexible, serrated curved mandibles that could close together both horizontally and vertically to form a beaked jaw concealing her real fused mouthparts, giving her a dinosaurian-like appearance to her. She'd use mostly brute strength to win her battles, but she'd be foolish not to take advantage of her telepathic powers to command her entire hive from time to time to turn the tide of battle to her favor. She spits out a continuous stream of weaponized formic acid for long range combat. _**

* * *

**GILA **

First Sighting:

**New Mexico, USA, 2376**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Gilasaurus__ horridus_**

Monarch Classification:

**Gila/Gilasaurus**

Nickname(s):

**The Demon of Gila River**

**Nuclear Gila Monster**

**Mutant Yellowbelly**

**Scaly Roughneck**

Size:

**220 feet long (quadrupedal)**

**300 feet tall (rearing up on hind legs)**

Weight:

**75,000 tons**

Threat Rating:

**Moderately High**

Species:

**Ancient species of helodermatid lizards with orange rusted red scales and wavy striations of dark brown that quickly grew and mutated into Titans in an arms race with the Ancestor Ants during the middle to late Cretaceous. The head, unlike the Gila Monster and the Mexican Bearded Lizard's blunt heads, resembled more of Saurosuchus with jaws and teeth specifically designed to slice and puncture through thick armor. These lizard Titans evolved to have stronger osteoderm plates on its head and arms. Thicker pebbly scales that some grew into legitimate bony spikes, particularly on his back down to the base of his tail. The most significant are the extensive belly and chest scales that have been hyperdeveloped into steel-like, segmented plates with minerals of jasper and molten gold embedded in it. The fat, stocky long tail has armored, segmented plates with five spikes on each of them partially made out of jasper as such when they could glow lava orange when the monster charges up with radioactive napalm energy. **

Nature:

**Bio-Atomic/Subterranean/Volcanic**

Behavior:

**Territorial**

History:

**Gila is the first of his species to be witnessed and documented by Overwatch and Monarch, belonging to the family of Helodermatidae, which their evolutionary history could be traced back to the Cretaceous Period. Awoken by the aftershocks of the Yellowstone Eruption, Gila emerged from his cave lair situated between the subterranean Paleo-Albuquerque Ecosystem and the Albuquerque Basin, which this ancient Titan ecosystem is located many miles beneath the latter. The aftershock also displaced much of the rock and soil that had sealed the cave tunnels to the ecosystem for millennia, enabling the lizard Titan to crawl through the tunnels without the need to exert more effort into burrowing his way through to the subterranean volcanoes first to satiate his immediate hunger for geothermal nuclear energy. **

**That was also how he was able to sneak upon the small portion of the horde of his natural enemy that had ambushed Ashe and her Deadlock Gang where the notorious, highly dangerous bandits were forced into ****a desperate defensive battle as the irradiated prehistoric insects quickly overcame their elusive, tricky defense systems of their hideout. That was when the very same reptilian Titan appeared out from the ground. He immediately attacked the ants, rushing in with his toothy snout and heavyset jaws snapping down on several ants instantly like a beartrap with their exoskeletal bodies pulverized like a grape. In the ensuing battle of the monsters, the gang's hideout had been crushed, which took down nearly all of their weaponry and a couple of the henchmen with it. After the monster drove off the ants, Ashe and her Deadlock Gang attacked the Titan hoping to drive him away, but their tech and weaponry had inflicted no lasting damage and only succeeded in provoking Gila into retaliation against them. It proved to be swift and brutal with all of her gang wiped out, leaving her and B.O.B. as the only survivors.**

**His second appearance was in Rio Rancho where he encountered a larger horde of the Ancestor Ants ransacking the western portion of the city. He ambushed several unaware worker ants, crushing them in his heavyset jaws. His abrupt attack momentarily disrupted the hive mind of the prehistoric ant horde before they hastily reorganized, immediately going onto the offensive against the creature. Despite Gila being swarmed by the horde in seconds, the larger reptilian Titan didn't seem too concerned about his enemies biting it all over thanks to his tough, pebbly scales and rough scutes. The reptile quickly crunched the ones that had gotten too close to his toothy jaws. He performed a body roll with his spikes and steel-like plates bludgeoned and squished the attacking ants into gory puddles of detritus and exoskeletal fragments. **

**The ants retreated while the less fortunate too slow to scatter on time were scorched to death by the reptile's newly revealed napalm breath. The onlookers could only watch with terrified awe as half of Rio Rancho burned into ashes. The only small consolation was that the Gila Monster-like Titan's rampage was short-lived with the reptile not interested in tearing up the city any further than it had already. However, that didn't change the fact that it contributed greatly to Rio Rancho's destruction in its fight against the numerically-superior giant ants. The reptile blasted a giant, continuous hole into the streets as it then clawed the rest of its way underground, disappearing deeper underneath.**

**The war between Gila and the Ancestor Ants got the world's attention with Overwatch and US President Jonathan Harrison sending Tracer, Winston, Mercy, and General Thomas MacArthur to assist the ongoing investigative expedition in New Mexico. The scientific-military expeditionary force utilized the latest thermonuclear sensory and geo-seismic technologies to locate the tunnels created by both the Ancestor Ants and Gila with each having distinctive characteristics that distinguish them from naturally-made caverns. That led them into the Paleo-Albuquerque Ecosystem, a prehistoric, hyperfaunal ecosystem in a vast subterranean valley surrounded by volcanic mountains and enormous aquifers that supply the ground water needed to feed the lakes and rivers snaking through an otherwise subtropical arid environment, which consists of semi-evergreen rainforests with areas of arid shrublands and savannas that seemed to be marred by ashy areas of molten volcanic ground and geysers. A striking contradiction when some of these areas coexist with the more pleasant bodies of subterranean freshwater. Like Skull Island, the fauna was a mix of both ancient species and relatively recent newcomers with most of the inhabitants having their evolutionary lineages and ancestry hail mostly from the Mesozoic era with some from the Paleozoic, predominantly Carboniferous. There were fewer mammalian monsters from the Cenozoic compared to Skull Island. **

**The expeditionary force treaded carefully as best as they could through this strange prehistoric wilderness dominated by reptilian and arthropod Titans. Try as they could, however, they suffered from slip-ups and dangerous encounters with less-than-pleasant indigenous life forms. At one point, the entirety of the team were almost crushed to death by a stampeding herd of chasmosaurine ceratopsians instigated by mutant roadrunners that have undergone atavism thanks to the fallout of the Yellowstone Eruption resembling wicked-looking Troodons with long, stiff reptilian tails, bat-like winged forearms, and sickled claws. When the group finally stumbled onto the Ancestor Ants' territory, they encountered the Locker sons miraculously alive in spite of weeks being trapped behind a complex, fleshy prison systematically constructed from the fallen skeletal remains of Gila's ancestors and the ants' own hardened saliva. Their movements to free the boys attracted unwanted attention via vibrations travelling through the walls of the colony as they were soon attacked viciously by the monstrous ants with the Ancestor Ant King joining the fray. Many soldiers had lost their lives and Uncle Ackerson sacrificed himself to save his sister-in-law and nephews from being picked off by one of the Commander Ancestor Ants. If it weren't for the unexpected intervention of Gila and him battling the King Ancestor Ant to a standstill, total destruction would have been assured for the expeditionary force. **

**The aftermath was the last straw that broke the camel's back for some people, particularly Ashe, B.O.B., and General Patrick. Ashe and General Patrick revealed their plan to kill both the Ancestor Ants and Gila in one swoop by blowing up the entire ecosystem to avenge the people very dear to them. Winston, Whitmore, Daniel and Gwen Medford tried to explain to them that such an untenable plan would endanger the Locker sons trapped in the Ants' territory. It would force the Titans out of their homes and lash out at human civilization in retaliation, which would very likely spark a disastrous war that humanity and Omnics would inevitably lose. However, their pleas fell on deaf ears with both Ashe and General Patrick consumed with vengeance. The latter having his sense of duty warped by the soul-crushing grief from having to personally end his own son, who suffered a slow, horrible death from the radiation burns eating him from within and without that were resultant of Rodan's earlier attack on Washington. When Dr. Whitmore tried to reason them out of their dark path, he was shot in the leg by General Patrick out of resentment for Monarch, falsely claiming that they cared more for the monsters than for the loss of human life that resulted from the Titans' rampage. The team parted ways with Patrick's group trekking to the largest central volcano of the Paleo-Albuquerque Valley to plant explosives there while Thomas's group headed back to the jungle to regroup. **

**Came midnight, Ashe and General Patrick were about to set their plan into motion when Thomas MacArthur, Haroldson, Tracer, Jesse McCree, and Graham stopped them at gunpoint from pushing the detonator that would have ignited the explosives, blowing not only the valley, but also New Mexico above to kingdom come. Regardless, General Patrick's plan was rendered futile as the Ancestor Ants have already long sensed miles away what Patrick and Ashe were about to do with the soldier drones already disabled the explosive placed at the entrance of their core territory. Instead the whole colony has now ambushed the opposing groups that were locked in a stalemate. Ashe was brutally mauled by a Ancestor Ant warrior while B.O.B. was savagely dismantled by the ant soldiers' sharp mandibles. MacArthur and Roberts' units suffered heavy losses that stripped them to just surviving two or three soldiers compared to the fifteen men from earlier in each unit. MacArthur suffered having his leg almost hacked off by an Ancestor Ant General when he pushed a shellshocked, mortified Patrick out of harm's way. Graham was in a fight for his life against several worker ants and soldier drones while Winston, Tracer, and Jesse McCree were locked down in combat with the Ancestor Ant King. **

**Gila, once again being drawn to the conflict, charged into the fray taking out large portions of the ant colony before going straight for the Ant King. The two apex monsters engaged in a vicious fight with both inflicting serious wounds upon one another with Gila slowly gaining the upper hand over his hated enemy. Just when Gila was able to taste victory, the Queen, the mother brain of the entire colony, got the jump on him from bursting out from the ground. The Gila Monster-like lizard Titan was then quickly overpowered by the Queen and King so severely that the weakened reptile succumbed to unconsciousness from his many injuries. The Ancestor Ant King returned his attention onto the fleeing humans and intelligent gorilla scientist and pursued them, leaving Gila for dead while the Queen dragged him to her lair. The reunited smaller Monarch-Overwatch expeditionary team sped desperately their way out of the tunnel that led somewhere out into the Sandia Mountains with Albuquerque basically about 40 miles in front of them. **

**General Patrick, guilt-ridden and ashamed of letting his grief cloud his judgment that enabled his almost entire unit to be devoured by the voracious ants, chose to sacrifice himself in his last attempt to seal the cavern to at least give the group at least enough time to escape and call for help. His sacrifice wasn't totally successful as the Ant King pulverized him into a bloody stain with one of his pincer claws, but not in vain either as it did stall the horde just enough for the US Air Force and the National Guard coming from Texas to arrive in the nick of time as they along with the Overwatch heroes battle against the swarm of the smaller Ancestor Ants invading Albuquerque. A chaotic battle ensued with northeastern Albuquerque being devastated greatly as heavy casualties amounted on both sides. The Ant King was seemingly unstoppable but with bold bravery from Haroldson, Graham, and Winston, they managed to irk him enough to lure him away from Albuquerque. **

**Jesse McCree, Mercy and Tracer went back through the tunnel and back into the Paleo-Albuquerque Ecosystem to attempt to rescue the Locker sons one last time from the clutches of the Ant Queen. They managed to rescue the boys, but risked attracting the ire of the dinosaur-like Ant Queen along with her brood. Seeing that there was no alternative, Lena fired her Pulse Pistols at the eggs with McCree quickly catching on as he too fired shots of his Peacekeeper onto the multitude of clutches of Ancestor Ant eggs with Mercy boosting their damage output thanks to her Caduceus Staff. Their actions caused a violent chain reaction as the bursting of eggs also caused the lava to erupt and also reactivate the explosives, damaging the colony. Enraged and infuriated, the Ant Queen lashed out, but was immediately tackled into the wall by a now fully-recovered and pissed off Gila, who had been freed from his bonds via explosion. The two fought viciously as the Ancestor Ant colony around them crumbled, falling apart by the seams with radioactive molten lava pouring in. Jesse, Tracer, and Mercy protected the Locker boys as they battled their way out from the collapsing colony through angry Ancestor Ants. They reunited the boys with Laurie Locker and Dr. James Whitmore and rushed to help Winston, Haroldson, and Graham combat the Ant King and what was left of the horde in the southern portion of the Sandia Mountains. Haroldson suffered direly from having his back and legs melted away by the King's formic acidic spit as he put himself in harm's way to protect Mercy, who was in the midst of quickly healing wounded men. **

**Gila was winning in battle against the Queen in spite of the serious gashes and caustic wound she inflicted upon him because of her clawed forelimbs and beak-like mandibles. The battle ended with the Ancestor Ant Queen killed when he blasted through her thorax and cooked her insides. He then dealt with the Ancestor Ant King up above on the surface after burrowing through the earth up into the Sandia Mountains where the two then battled for one last time. The battle concluded with Gila being victorious and the Ancestor Ant horde scattered and in disarray. Haroldson soon died of his grievous injuries after the battle. The survivors watched Gila leave, heading back to the subterranean Titan ecosystem. They later rendezvoused with General MacArthur on Tramway Boulevard where the helicopters picked them up to head back home as to report their findings. **

Unique Features and Abilities:

_Internal Volcanic Combustion System_

_Hyper-Evolved Underside Armor: **The underside scales covering his chest and belly had hardened into steel-like, mineralized armored plates to the point that no amount of blunt or cutting force could penetrate them.** **Combined with already sharp spikes and considerably tough, segmented scutes covering his back and tail, it makes him very difficult to kill or incapacitate. **_

_Fat Tail: **Like the minute cousin it bears resemblance to, the lizard Titan possesses a long stocky, fatty tail covered in segmented bony scutes and spikes that stores excessive radioactive energy for the leaner times. It also acts as a fifth limb for support when the creature stands upright and it could be used as bludgeoning weapon as it bears similar to that of a European mace. The spikes and the gaps between the armor plates glow red-orange when Gila charges his Nuclear Napalm Heat Ray.**_

_Nuclear Napalm Heat_ _Ray:_ **_A signature energy-based, long range weapon of Gila. When the lizard Titan puffs up his flexible armored chest, spines, gaps, and cracks on his body and segmented armored plates glow red-orange. When he is done charging, he spits out a continuous stream of gelling agent mixed with hydrogen peroxide from his jaws while his mouth's venom glands secrete hydroquinone to create the combustible chain reaction in form of a continuous stream of burning napalm. Unlike Godzilla's azure Atomic Heat Ray, the napalm sticks onto his opponents for quite a while causing severe burn damage that could eat through skin and scar muscle tissue with third-degree burns. It is what Gila uses to also compliment his burrowing into the earth. This is the first time that an extremely large-bodied organism was documented of naturally producing the chemicals needed to create napalm within his body. _**

_Bone-crushing Teeth Jaws_

_Pyro-Venomous Bite: **A modified version of venom excreted from his jaws that contain inflammatory toxins that would cause irritant burn-like symptoms within the organs and lymphocytes while the nervous system would experience shut down with the heart being the first to suffer as the most severe to come from it being an acrid heart burn or heart attack. **_

* * *

**FROST GIANT**

First Sighting:

**Zurich, Switzerland, 2376**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Ursus jotunnus _**

Monarch Classification:

**Frost Giant/Utgard-Loki**

Nickname(s):

**Mammoth-Tusked Bear**

**Zangief**

**Mountain Cave Demon**

**Bearded Grizzly**

Size:

**265 feet tall (Quadrupedal)**

**315 feet tall (Upright)**

Weight:

**90,000 tons**

Threat Rating:

**Moderately High**

Species:

**Ancient Cave Bears with muscular, somewhat chubby, half-ursine, half-humanoid bodies with grayish brown fur. They possessed giant curved tusks that were half-calcium and half-mineral growing from their lower jaw, shaggy, hairy beards growing from the chin to their wide, thick shoulders, turquoise armored carapace on their neck and back made of actually condensed hair, and muddy-brown scaly plated forelimbs and paws grown with sharp spikes acting as gauntlets and digits armed with ice-blue, long hyperextended claws. They have a crowning mohawk of curved bony spines on their heads. ****These 'Frost Giants' were ancient relatives of the actual Cave Bears that once lived alongside them in the Pleistocene Period. These beasts were exposed to the geothermal radiation to become what they are today.**

Nature:

**Bio-Cryogenic**

Behavior:

**Destroyer**

History:

**This species of prehistoric ursine Titans once ruled the western and northern arctic regions of Eurasia from the Pleistocene Period AKA the Ice Age to the history of ancient human civilizations, which included the Roman Empire and the Dark Ages when Vikings, Celtics, and Goths existed. Like Jormangundr, Frost Giants featured prominently in Norse mythology, but in reality they were an ancient species of giant mammalian predators that once roamed almost half of Europe and northern Russia in greater numbers, with the exceptions of Spain and southeastern Europe. When the Vikings first encountered these monstrous bears, they thought they were looking at the Jotunn AKA Frost Giants from Jotunheim. The terrifying battles or disastrous incidents between the ancient European tribal peoples and the ursine beasts probably what sparked many of the myths about giants and the threat they represented. When food became scarce most of them hibernated deep into the mountains or isolated glaciers hence why the mountains would often be associated with the Jotunn.**

**In 2376, one of them was awoken from his hibernation in the Swiss Alps when unaware Talon operatives placed a nuclear detonator bomb within Overwatch's Swiss Headquarters with the scent of radiation reaching to the bear's keen senses. ****Compelled by extreme hunger that overridden his initial state of confusion with the unfamiliarity of the new world in front of him, the Frost Giant rampaged without any regard for the small towns and the city of Zug in his way. When he finally reached into the heart of Zurich, the male was already on top of Overwatch's Swiss HQ where Jack Morrison and Gabrielle Reyes were about to fight each other personally. Their duel was abruptly interrupted before it had even begun when the Frost Giant clawed away at the base, utilizing his armored paws and claws to get at the nuclear proton bomb hidden in HQ. Thousands of personnel died, including the UN investigation team.**

**After swatting away Jack Morrison, Gabrielle Reyes, and Mercy by utilizing only a meager portion of his full strength, the Frost Giant's chance for a meal was interrupted by Anguirus bursting out from the ground with the ankylosaur's generated ice mists killing Jack Morrison and incapacitating Gabrielle Reyes. When Anguirus chomped on the nuclear detonator bomb, that provoked Utgard into an vicious altercation with the armored dinosaur and the two fought one another tooth and claw. Their brawl wreaked havoc and chaos onto Zurich with Overwatch's Swiss HQ demolished and three-quarters of Zurich destroyed and frosted over into an arctic, ice-ridden wasteland with multiple casualties, mostly citizens and good half of the Swiss Army either frozen, dying from frostbite, or crushed to death. **

**The battle ended with both combatants heavily wounded. Utgard ultimately had to back down when he saw that Anguirus was still standing strong despite the serious claw and bite wounds he had inflicted upon the giant armored saurian whereas, the bear himself was exhausted with his own body slowly weakening from the wounds he received from the horns and spikes of his opponent. The male Frost Giant ambled away from a ruined Zurich where he finally reached Beznau where he encountered resistance from the fiercely determined, yet weakened Swiss Army, ignoring them this time as their conventional weaponry only stung the bear a little in the wounds he had received. Once he reached the active nuclear power plant where authorities attempted to shut it down, he tore into it like a grizzly would to a bee hive with the Swiss Air Force's Northrops and Boeings being the bees to Utgard. Once he was done crunching on the nuclear reactor and absorbing the radiation he desperately needed to jumpstart his metabolism and recovery, he left for the English Channel where there was no military resistance from France, Germany, or England as these nations didn't want to face the same humiliation militarily like Switzerland had suffered. **

**As for Beznau, even though the Frost Giant absorbed much of the nuclear radiation, there was enough amounts of it to cause the city to temporarily shut down out of dual national safety as it involved Germany with Freiburg being the closest German town in proximity to the radiation fallout. That and Zurich's devastation had put a significant dent into Switzerland's economy that may take years for the small European country to recover from. **

Unique Features and Abilities:

_Bio-Cryogenic Nature: **Like Anguirus, Utgard has an internal biological, cryogenic cooling engine that grants him resistance to the sharp cold, arctic air. This what causes the spikes on his armor and back to be perpetually covered in ice crystals as well. **_

_Tough Plated Armor: **Turquoise armored scales on his back, specifically where his shoulder blades are and his neck are what enable protection for the most vulnerable parts that most predatory Titans would likely target. **_

_Scale-plated Arms and Paws: _**_The modified hairs that have been tightly condensed together as well as some bone growth turn his arms into naturally-evolved armored arm braces that would not only protect his limbs from severe damage, or at least nullify it to a degree, but could also be used to bludgeon enemies. _**

_Cryogenic-Inducing Claws: **The long claws are coated in a bluish, cooling retardant substance secreted from glands in the paws. When Utgard claws into a Titan, the claws sort of inject the substance into the wounds, albeit with less precision and finesse than a cobra bite. Nevertheless, this substance actually freezes blood cells in the body causing a chemical chain reaction where the bodily processes start to slow down, affecting metabolism, causing symptoms with headache, loss of vision, heart failure, increased respiratory difficulty, and lethargy being primary examples. However, it is ineffective against ice-based Titans or creatures heavily armored with Anguirus having both attributes. **_

* * *

**KUMONGA**

First Sighting:

**Arizona, USA, 2376**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Speiga claytonii_**

Monarch Classification:

**Gogyeng** **Sowuhti/Spiega/Kumonga**

Nickname(s):

**Spider Grandmother**

**Miss Bigly Ugly Spider**

**The Weaver of Fate**

**Eight-Legged Freak**

**Guardian of Destiny**

Size:

Height: **180 feet ****tall (55 meters)**

Length:** 214 feet long** **(65.5 meters)**

Weight:

**33,000 tons**

Threat Rating:

**High**

Species:

**Prehistoric golden silk orb weaver-like spider Titan with the cephalothorax being white, her legs being striped black and golden yellow. Her brown crown-shaped, spiky abdomen has a black stripe running down the middle that's broken up by three pairs of yellow 'eyespots' with the other five having each 'eye' on opposite sides of the abdomen. The underside of her abdomen bears an hourglass red-orange mark like that of a brown widow spider.**

Nature:

**Bio-Terran/Radioactively Venomous**

Behavior:

**Predator**

History:

**Kumonga and the ancient spider species she belonged to first came into being during the transitional phase of time between the Permian and Triassic Periods around the same time that Ts-Eh-Go and his species first appeared. Starting out as giant-sized as they could be, big as dinner plates, the _Spiega_ were locked in evolutionary conflict against the _Sasori mortificus. _During the late Cretaceous was where they reached their peak as they grew to enormous sizes and gained new abilities to acquire any advantage over each other with Kumonga more focused on her ability to manipulate webs, her agility, and being able to asexually create her own offspring while Ts-Eh-Go was more for brute strength, tougher armor, and ability to spit acid from his tails. After the K/T Extinction Event, both species were forced into eons of suspended animation when there's no longer adequate radiation levels and sizable prey items to sustain their metabolism growth, and ravenous lifestyles. The spiders remained dormant right into the 24th century until the Yellowstone Eruption happened. **

**Kumonga had awoken, but she and her brood remained in the cave lair in Black Mesa, Arizona after feasting on the "naïve" native Puebloan tribe that worshipped her as the Spider Grandmother of Hopi mythology as her hated nemesis had not yet awoken. Their brief time of respite was interrupted by a group of young mine thieves that unwittingly ventured into their territory unaware of her presence. She attacked all except one who wasn't foolish enough to intrude into her home and had them stuck onto her silky webs for herself and her brood to feed upon. Later at sunset when the Arizona Army National Guard and the state troopers under General Joshua Collins and Sheriff McAucliff along with Monarch scientists, Dr. Harris Mastings and Dr. Stephanie Clayton, broke into her cave to look for the dead thieves, she commanded her younger brood to attack them. A terrible onslaught ensued with the Spiega being on the offensive and killing much of the human and Omnic American soldiers in their wake. If they lost some, the Spiega will always have more of their younger peers to replace them. The two young Kumonga males along with their siblings pursued the fleeing humans out into the open beyond the cave entrance where they were met with more resistance from the Omnic battlemechs, hover-tanks, and specialists armed with napalm flamethrowers. Many of them perished in flames, but not before taking down some of the men with them. **

**Despite having her cave entrance sealed by the US military, Kumonga was far from defeated as she sensed the return of her old rival waking up in Mexico. Using the subterranean tunnels connected to the deep back end of her lair, she and her multiple offspring escaped underground without notice. By the time Dr. Harris and Dr. Stephanie realized what happened it was far too late. Crawling through the underground passageways that connect to caverns leading to the Cave of Crystals, Kumonga and her brethren finally arrived in Chihuahua, the largest state of Mexico. Kumonga and the other Spiega briefly feasted on a small village in the countryside before the arrival of Ts-Eh-Go and the Sasori prompted them to advance once more, traversing the high hills and cliffs to get to Chihuahua City. Once there, they used the buildings to construct silky web constructs to set the stage for their long awaited battle with the scorpions. **

**Then the giant spiders ambushed the unaware scorpions in earnest with Kumonga leading the charge when she spat out a thread of silk onto Ts-Eh-Go. It was there the fighting styles couldn't be any clearer and more contrasting between the two to the world observing this clash of the arachnid monsters go down in Chihuahua City. Whereas Ts-Eh-Go was almost purely brute force and straightforward aggression, Kumonga was surprisingly nimble and agile for a monstrously enormous spider as well as wily. Both of the arachnid titans have heightened senses, but Kumonga's was sharper with her spider-sense aiding her tremendously in dodging and parrying Ts-Eh-Go's heavier, powerful strikes with her sharp-pointed limbs. However, Ts-Eh-Go's high levels of aggression and very durable exoskeleton countered Kumonga's extrasensory advantages and quicker reflexes. Plus, his claw pincers and acid spits easily shredded whatever webs Kumonga could throw at him in spite of them being 20 times stronger than steel and nine times more elastic than nylon that could easily put a halt to a runaway train and even Genji's blade from cutting it through. Then there were the observations that Kumonga somewhat maintained a sense of a maternal bond with her offspring even during battle as to assist them when they're in dire trouble. Ts-Eh-Go, on the other hand, displayed more animalistic and brutish behaviors as he was the biggest and strongest of his kind, ruling by fear and aggression. The smaller Sasori follow him out of necessity for survival. Even then, survival was not always guaranteed as Ts-Eh-Go would nab even one of his smaller brethren, apart from the younger Spiega most of the time, and brusquely toss them against Kumonga to maximize any chance to stun and trip her up. **

**The conflict quickly turned into a battle of attrition at a deadly stalemate with Spiega and Sasori species suffering heavy losses and Chihuahua City being webbed and corroded all over the place. Kumonga and Ts-Eh-Go were in deadlock as neither could decisively deliver a blow to one another.**

**Then the Mexican Air Force sent their bombers armed with napalm bombs to put an end to the conflict to prevent further loss of life and property brought about by the feuding Titans. A burdensome, controversial decision that would haunt former Mexican Vice President and current replacement of the late President Simon Hernandez, Samuel Guerrero for the rest of his career. Chihuahua was bombed into oblivion with Spiega and Sasori species incinerated with the surviving giant arachnids fleeing the city with some of them gunned down by tanks and walker mechs. Kumonga and Ts-Eh-Go themselves were scorched and heavily wounded by the bombings, forcing them to retreat in order to regroup and to recover elsewhere. They left Chihuahua City a flaming wreck of this once beautiful industrial city and their eternal rivalry unfinished. **

Unique Features and Abilities:

_Webbing: **She could shoot thick silky webbing and a stinger from her mandibles. Kumonga's web could split mid-air into a wide net that could ensnare her foes, restricting their movements. She could also create walls of webs between buildings where she could crawl vertically and also trap her victims.**_

_Sharp Legs: **Kumonga had long legs in sharp points which can be used to skewer opponents, crush through materials, and climb or manipulate the very walls of webbing she had created. **_

_Pedipalps: **Prehensible pedipalps that can be used to grab small prey.**_

_Regenerative ability: **She could regenerate a severed leg it had lost to Ts-Eh-Go when he cut it off with his pincer claw. **_

_Stinger: **A venomous stinger that she spat out that killed one of the Sasori scorpions. **_

_Parthenogenesis: **She could asexually reproduce her own offspring if there's no available male to mate with.**_

* * *

**TS-EH-GO**

First Sighting:

**Puebla, Mexico, 2376**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Sasori mortificus_**

Monarch Classification:

**Ts-Eh-Go/Sasori**

Nickname(s):

**Black Sting**

**Dark Guardians of the Underworld**

**Acid-tailed Scorpions**

**Avatars of Malinalxochitl**

Size:

**164 feet tall (50 meters)**

**262 feet long (80 meters)**

Weight:

**53,000 tons**

Threat Rating:

**High**

Species:

**Prehistoric species of Titan closely related to the Pulmonoscorpius of the Carboniferous Period and first appeared in the late Permian period. The carapace of the regular Sasori that average about 180 feet long are imbued with jagged obsidian scutes with the most prominent ones on their tails, giving them a gleaming jet-black coloration. The alpha Titan individual, Ts-Eh-Go, has more of a sapphire coloration, lighter blue underside with a singular row of chili-red blotches running from the base of the mesosoma or abdomen up to the tail stinger. The scorpion Titan is obviously armed with crushing pincer claws that could not only destroy the sturdiest metals, but also cut through Kumonga's webs. However, it is Ts-Eh-Go's asymmetrical mouthparts that make him stand out from other scorpions as one of the mouthparts was elongated like a saber-like fang. **

Nature:

**Bio-Terran/Radioactively Venomous**

Behavior:

**Predator**

History:

**First discovered by the Aztecs, Ts-Eh-Go briefly was aroused from his slumber by their curious nature and attacked them. The Aztecs were overwhelmed and humbled by the arachnid Titan, believing him to be the avatar of Malinalxochitl guarding the entrance into the Underworld. Some of the ancient Central American people built a temple and altar around the lair. A dark secret cult was formed around Ts-Eh-Go, performing human sacrifices to dedicate to and to appease the monsters. When the cult was captured and destroyed by the other Aztecs that deemed them to be too dangerous and fanatical to them, Ts-Eh-Go and his ilk were denied their easy source of food when the soldiers sealed the entrance to the cave under orders of the Aztec ruler. They were forced into hibernation when the radiation levels of the magma coming from the nearby Poppcatepatl diminished as well. Thus, they slept while the Aztec empire had gradually fallen in timing with the arrival of the Spanish conquistadors. Time had passed until into the 24th century. **

**When ****Popocatepetl erupted, Ts-Eh-Go, the giant prehistoric scorpion Titan and other smaller individuals of his ilk arose from their dormancy once more beneath the derelict, abandoned Aztec temple dedicated to Malinalxochitl. The scorpions attacked San Corazon with the Mexican military mounting inadequate defenses against them. The horror didn't stop there as the giant scorpions advanced onto Mexico City. While Mexico City had the evacuation underway, it didn't prevent casualties to pile up quickly as soon as Ts-Eh-Go and his ilk stalked through the city streets for the citizens still trapped in the city limits with the Mexican army tanks wasting no time in bombarding the giant arachnids with artillery shells and laser blasts. In spite of the military's best efforts that resulted in killing some of the smaller, inexperienced younger scorpions, Mexico City suffered greatly as the larger, more wily individuals, including Ts-Eh-Go himself, were mostly unaffected with conventional weaponry bouncing off their exoskeletal shells. Their pincer claws and tail stingers tore apart the heavy armor plating of the tanks and Omnic battlemechs like paper. Ts-Eh-Go was even observed shooting out streams of acid out from his tail stinger that melt through layers of steel.**

**Came nightfall, the scorpions returned to their underground lair after they had conquered Mexico City. However, despite their cave entrance and the tunnel they had created underneath New Mexico City being sealed off, Ts-Eh-Go and his ilk took refuge in the underground caves before resurfacing in Chihuahua. Some of the people in Chihuahua had been killed and mauled by the prehistoric scorpions before Ts-Eh-Go had his rampage abruptly interrupted by a spit of silky webbing to his face. Not too soon were his smaller brethren being ensnared in silky webbing by the giant Spiega spiders.**

**Kumonga, the more gigantic matriarch spider herself, had finally arrived onto the scene to kill her mortal hated enemy. The titanic duel between Kumonga and Ts-Eh-Go ensued with most of Chihuahua devastated; buildings and roads were demolished by Kumonga's legs, Ts-Eh-Go's tail stinger and claws, and also either entangled in the spider's skyscraper-sized silky webs or melted into oblivion by the acid streams secreted out from the scorpion's tail. The battle ended in a draw when the Mexican Air Force sent their bombers that unleashed a bombardment of napalm bombs onto both Titan species. Many of the smaller brethren of both Kumonga's and Ts-Eh-Go's species have been incinerated by the blasts. Kumonga and Ts-Eh-Go themselves have been scarred by the explosive napalm, forcing them to retreat underground.**

**Any attempt to locate the arachnid monsters had not been fruitful as of late. Despite countless searches even into possible caverns and sinkholes, the mission had to be called off with Kumonga and Ts-Eh-Go declared MIA.**

Unique Features and Abilities:

_Exoskeletal Carapace: **The carapace is made out chitinous and elements of obsidian embedded into its composition, making the armor tougher and more jagged with spiky protrusions resembling unpolished obsidian flint. A formidable defensive trait useful for protection against larger Titans or others of his own kind. **_

_Crushing Claw Pincers: **The first major characteristic of every scorpion and Ts-Eh-Go is no exception.** **Ts-Eh-Go's claws were specialized to crush bone, snap limbs off, and cut through Kumonga's tough, fibrous webbing like scissors through paper. The cutting edge of each claw is sharp enough, but it is the pressure they exert is the killer. Amount of pressure is equivalent to 20 alligator bites.**_

_Tail Stinger:** The second major characteristic that every scorpion possesses. Ts-Eh-Go contains the usual anatomical traits needed for a venomous, toxic sting such as a vesicle, or telson containing the pair of poison glands, located right above the stinger. It also contains another gland for acidic streams. The pair of poisonous glands contain deadly neurotoxins that could disorient larger monsters with intense pain, vivid hallucinations, dizziness, abnormal twitches of the muscles, nausea, vomiting, and nightmares for weeks, despite it not being fatal thanks to their bigger bodies. For any organism about the same size or smaller than Ts-Eh-Go though, it is a death sentence as the toxins attack the nervous system causing paralysis, assaulting lymphocytes that lead to dysfunctional organs, causing heart failure, convulsions, and shock. Any or a combination of these things would cause death. Ts-Eh-Go could also excrete a stream of hydrofluoric acid that upon contact would eat into any surface away almost instantly. **_

_Asymmetrical Mouthparts:_ **_One of the mouthparts has evolved into a saber-like fang meant to butcher tougher body parts of his victim while eating. _**

* * *

**KING KONG**

First Sighting:

**Skull Island, 2362**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Megaprimatus kong_**

Monarch Classification:

**King Kong**

Nickname(s):

**King of Skull Island**

**God of Skull Island**

**The Beast God of Thunder**

**Alpha Ruler of Primates**

**King of the Gorillas**

**The 8th Wonder of the World**

**The-Mountain-Who-Thunders-Death**

**One Who Thunders From Skull Mountain**

Size:

**220 feet tall (when on all fours or knucklewalking position)**

**270 feet tall (when fully upright)**

Weight:

**50,000 tons**

Threat Rating:

**Moderate**

Species:

**Large, rare ape-like Titans from Skull Island that possess common physical and genetical characteristics of gorillas. However, they also share some similar traits found in chimpanzees suggesting convergent evolution in response to the harsh hyperfaunal environment of Skull Island and that there was another earlier split off from the ancestral line of ape-like hominoids that would become the gorillas of Africa. An unknown offshoot that began around roughly 7.3 million years ago when these basal African hominoids traveled through Asia and somehow landed on Skull Island around 6.8 millions of years ago. They were probably not native to the island at first, but then later evolved into an indigenous Titan superspecies after exposure to geothermal radioactivity from the island's volcanoes. Megaprimatus greatly resemble that of gorillas with traits such as high-crested, rounded heads with strong, powerful jaws powered by strong muscles anchored from their sagittal crests to their mandibles, arms longer and more muscled and heavily built compared to their hindlimbs, barrel wide chests, stocky, big bodies with huge muscles, large patch of efficient solar-powered hairs containing algae-derived chlorophyll that draw extra energy from the sun and are arranged across their backs in a pattern vaguely resembling a silver skull. They have a few key differences setting them apart from gorillas in that they don't have a herbivorous beer belly, but rather chiseled, muscled abdominal torsos. Their diet is more akin to that of chimpanzees being omnivorous or leaning more towards carnivory and the key bones in the hip and lower spine support a bipedal, human-like stance for a longer time than gorillas.**

Nature:

**Bio-Electrical/Bio-Terran**

Behavior:

**Protector/Territorial**

History:

**First having arrived on Skull Island around 6.8 millions of years ago, Kong's predecessors quickly evolved and mutated into gigantic Titan superspecies, which puts them in direct competition with the island's original apex predators. The Titan superspecies of dinosaurian theropods from the megaraptoran clade called _Gorosaurus dynastes_. The apes' evolution challenged the dominance and authority of these highly derived Titan descendants of coelurosaurian, basal tyrannosauroids such as Megaraptor and Fukuiraptor. For millions of years, _Megaprimatus kong_ and _Gorosaurus dynastes_ competed for the supremacy of the island as indicated by numerous remains of Gorosaurs with broken jaws and Kongs with arm and rib bones punctured by Gorosaur teeth and claw marks. **

**Things changed with the invasion of the Skullcrawlers, however. While the Kongs settled with an uneasy truce with the Gorosaurs to combat this new threat, it didn't change the fact that they were up against a brutal, insatiable species of diapsid, two-armed reptiles that were not afraid of death.**

**What followed was an all-out war between what had become the three most powerful super species on the island. For millions of years, the numbers on all sides dwindled. The conflict culminated at the birth of Kong, which may be as old as two million years ago. Kong was orphaned at a very young age. He grew to adulthood by his wits and strength, and slowly began to take back the island from the remaining clan of Skullcrawlers. The expedition of 2362 was privileged to witness the climax of this age-old struggle, as the Apex Primate finally defeated the ruthless Skull-Devil, Ramarak, leaving him as King of Skull Island. His rule would begin with a brief span of relative peace… until the larger forces of the world began to wake up…**

Unique Features and Abilities:

_Superhuman Strength: **As expected for the King of a land like Skull Island, Kong is a powerhouse. He is incredibly strong, even for his size, and has been observed lifting, throwing objects and other kaiju twice his mass. His thick hide, covered in a layer of matted, bristle-like fur, is surprisingly durable, as he is more than capable of smashing solid stone with his fists. The bite-force of his jaws are also extremely strong, and is accentuated by sharp canine teeth.**_

_Primate Agility: **Kong is quite nimble in spite of his large muscle mass. Combined with his incredible dexterity, which is characterized by his hands and feet both having opposable digits, he is able to traverse through the treacherous labyrinth-like canopies of Skull Island's Super Jungles, clamber onto cliff walls, and climb onto mountains with great ease. **_

_Intelligence: **Kong, like all great apes, is a highly intelligent creature capable of strategizing two steps ahead of his enemies. This same trait is what enables him the important advantage of primitive weapon usage, or to put it simply, being able to grab whatever object that could be used as a weapon. He is also able to learn and quickly adapt to changes in the environment by implementing improvised, advanced fighting tactics to turn the tide of battle to his favor. **_

_Electrical Mana: **Megaprimatus are god-like apes evolved to harness a power unlike any other and that no other Titan so far is capable of doing. Kong is able to draw upon the bio-electrical forces generated by the almost mythical life-energy cycle unique to Skull Island's Titan fauna ecosystem. He gathers and channels this powerful energy through his body for a wide range of uses from simply producing a defensive aura to executing a Thunder Clap where he slammed his palms to create electrical shockwaves that short-circuited highly advanced tech even with the most sophisticated electrical surge protectors and electrocuted his monstrous foes in front of him. His last resort was Mana Burst, an extremely powerful all-encompassing attack that could be felt for miles, but it is taxing on Kong with nearly all of his energy reserves depleted. The true limits of this power has yet to be determined. **_


	10. Monarch Watch Titan Files Part 2

_Godzilla (c) Toho Co., Legendary Pictures, Warner Bros._

_Overwatch (c) Blizzard Entertainment_

In addition, I'd like to give credit to Wikizilla and DeviantArt artists, KaijuSamurai, Transapient, WoodZilla 2000, TrollMans, BozzerKazooers, DjayMasi, Pyrus-Leonidas, Toonholt, and NecroTitanDesigns for their artwork, which is where I draw heavy inspirations from their awesome epic designs when it comes to many of these Titans and lore-building of this customized Heisei-Monsterverse Universe I am creating.

* * *

Monarch Watch Titan Profiles Part 2

* * *

**QUETZALCOATL**

First Sighting:

**Machu Pichu, Peru, 2376**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Serpentodactylus quetzalcoatl_**

Monarch Classification:

**Quetzalcoatl/Viricocha**

Nickname(s):

**Q, the Winged Serpent**

**Wings of the Sun**

**Rodan's South American Cousin**

**Southern Wind Dragon of the Sun**

**The One Whose Eyes the Sun Sees**

Size:

**290 feet tall (height)**

**900 feet long (wingspan)**

Weight:

**36,790 tons**

Threat Rating:

**Moderately low to High**

Species:

**A Titan superspecies evolved from a family of climbing and gliding maniraptorans called the Scansoriopterygidae. Rather than staying small as insectivorous predators, this particular genus instead evolved into larger, more wyvern-like and serpentine creatures capable of preying on dinosaurs over the passage of time to the point of their pinnacle in the late Cretaceous as they grew and mutated into predatory reptavian Titans capable of taking on other titanic monsters. **

**Quetzalcoatl's head is unique, the base structure is serpentine yet his maw ends as hooked beak like tips. Within his maw he possesses long fangs that he can retract into his gums at will. His neck has elongated ribs that he can extend the looser skin splaying open as a threat display similar to the hood of Elapid snakes. Quetzalcoatl's most famous feature is that he possesses four wings that when in flight resembles the letter 'X'. Two of his primary wings are large membranous similar to that of pterosaurs, making most of the work in powered flight. His secondary wings located below are smaller are finned members separated to induce or retard vortex formation. Almost the entirety of his body is covered in vibrantly colourful feathers in shades of red, black, green, gold bright violet. Quetzalcoatl possesses three clawed graspers on each his frontal wings that he can use to attack. Whereas the talons on his feet that are zygodactyl in nature usually to function as graspers. Lastly he possesses a tail that sprouts long, rooster-like tail feathers that he uses as a rudder for flight combat.**

Nature:

**Bio-thermal/bio-solar**

Behavior:

**Territorial**

History:

**N/A**

Unique Features and Abilities:

**Intimidation Display: **Quetzalcoatl will raise his head with his neck fully erected so that he would splay outward his neck hood as an act of cobra-like intimidation. He would also spread out his wings and feathers, revealing glaring crimson 'eyespots' with smaller orange 'pupils' in the center of each eyespot to make himself not only appear larger than what he really is but also frighten the daylights out of his unsuspecting attackers as if the 'eyespots' bear the flames of the sun in them.

**Aerial Dance:** In flight, he dances more like an eagle or a heron with his long legs and talons being his main weapons as he could swoop down to kick and claw his opponents. He is theorized to also perform dizzying aerobatic flips and spins, utilizing his tail and talons to inflict damage in quick succession. Despite his lean built and hollow bones, Quetzalcoatl's talons enable him to clamp onto and lift objects several times larger than he is and throw them quite the distance.

**Ground Combat:** His performance in combat is the greatest when being airborne, though he is not to be underestimated when on foot. When grounded, he uses his clawed forewings to inflict deep gashes into the enemy's flesh, latch onto buildings, or pounce onto larger monsters for quick lightning bites to the face and/or neck thanks to his serpentine, flexible neck not unlike that of a snake. His specialized fangs are long and spear-like loaded with a combination of cytotoxic and hemotoxic venoms that attack the cells, immune system, and oxygenated red blood cells. When he bites, he is both gripping and envenomating his target at the same time, making any close combat situation with this prehistoric avian extremely dangerous when he would probably bite at any soft spot.

**Flight:** Like his northern rival, Rodan, Quetzalcoatl is capable of long sustained, powered flight over great distances at tremendous speed. Adept and extremely agile, he could easily maneuver with tight turns, barrel rolls, and flips to avoid being hit by missiles or energy-based weaponry.

**Cyclonic Rifts:** By flying in a rhythmic pattern during flight Quetzalcoatl can initiate to the creation of cyclonic rifts in the form of a tornado-shrouded charge. These vortexes are so powerful they are capable of shredding cities from the ground is even known to lift carry heavy Kaijū off from the floor. This vortex is even known to bestow its own gravitational anomaly where it can vacuum entities in but it can also be manipulated by Quetzalcoatl making him hover in the eye of the cyclone without tiring himself out.

**Wind Breath: **Quetzalcoatl is capable of breathing a concussive stream of highly compressed air pressure from his maw. This wind breath is powerful enough to eradicate buildings can even knock Kaijū to the floor. Quetzalcoatl is also known to focus these breath attacks in the form an explosive ball of compressed air capable of destroying an entire street only to leave behind a large crater.

**Hurricane Winds:** By beating his wings, Quetzalcoatl can generate powerful gusts of wind capable of sending heavy vehicles flying, level streets devastate portions of cities with relative ease.

**Solar Powered Wings:** The black patch of feathers on his back and the eyespots on his wings are not merely just for show or to frighten his opponents. They serve another purpose as natural solar panels, absorbing electromagnetic energy and UV radiation directly from the sun, giving him consistent levels of strength and power over longer periods of time. That, along with his own internal volcanic combustion system, also grants him another ability to absorb so much electromagnetic radiation from the sun that the wing membranes literally glow bright orange from the veins with the light levels very intense on par with the sun, emphasizing the eyespots to an eerily beautiful degree that it creates an optical illusion of the sun actually having the soul-piercing eyes of a god.

**Silicon**** Scales:** A specialized type of reptilian, keeled scales made out of silicon that enable him to resist extremely hot temperatures for a very long period of time.

* * *

**ONIKUMA**

First Sighting:

**Kiso Valley, Japan, 2376**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Nipponarctos onikuma_**

Monarch Classification:

**Onikuma/Demon Bear**

Nickname(s):

**Mama Bear of the Rising Sun**

**The Bear Who Towers Over Kiso Valley**

**She-Bear Demon**

**Kung Fu Teddy Bear**

**Judo Bear**

Size:

**172 feet tall**

Weight:

**77,000 tons**

Threat Rating:

**Low to Moderate**

Species:

**A prehistoric species of short-faced bear closely related to the spectacled bears from South America and the North American giant short-faced bears of the Ice Age. However, instead of the usual quadrupedal body plan nearly all bears, even the Frost Giant, adapted to, this Ursine Titan superspecies evolved with ****a mixture of traits that contribute to the bizarre appearance so often described in Japanese folklore as a yokai, the Japanese word for demon or spirit. Apart from the obvious similarities to Asiatic Black Bears and spectacled bears such as black fur, Y-shaped creamy vanilla mark from snout to its circular ears, tan brown streaks on its shoulders and back, and a white crescent mark on its chest, it had some interesting traits similar to the Ice Age's short-faced bear (_Arctodus pristinus_) such as a disproportionately short snout and relatively longer limbs. More interestingly and shockingly was that the overall body proportions are strikingly identical to a human's as it was not only bipedal, but its legs were more muscular and larger than its already beefy and lengthy arms that were supported by strong pectoral and dorsal muscles. The Titan's head was proportionately smaller than the rest of its body. Not to mention that the torso is incredibly human-like; longer and muscular with a slimmer, hardier stomach that could support actual visible pairs of abdomen muscles than the Frost Giant's relatively bigger belly and wider torso. Then adding more eeriness to this Titan is the presence of a fully developed thumb, albeit shorter than that of an ape or human, in addition to the five digits on its paws. This would make it more humanoid in body plan, though gracile and smaller than its stockier and bigger, more distant European relative. The surprising discovery of four bear cubs with one of them being a baby sleeping next to the Titan were clear indicators that this bear Titan was not only a female, but also a mother to her cubs, as male bears would often behave cannibalistically towards them.**

Nature:

**Bio-Terran**

Behavior:

**Territorial/Omnivore**

History:

**N/A**

Unique Features and Abilities:

**Brute Strength: **Like all bears, Onikuma possess enormous strength as her relatively lithe, slender body is still packed with a lot of muscles, giving her considerable muscle mass enough to claw off a chunk of a mountain. She could wrestle with monsters twice her size and inflict great bodily damage with her claws.

**Bite Force:** She has powerful jaws armed with teeth delivering a devastating bite force that could punch through some of the toughest hides and crush bones.

**Tough Hide:** While relatively modest compared to most Titans, her hide is not something to sneeze at as it would be like trying to punch through a rhino's hide only twenty times thicker. It is also what enables her to barrel through a cliff wall without significant injury.

**Speed and Agility:** She is quite fast and agile because of her small size and her species' lighter bone density. She could roll and even do some backflips to avoid projectiles thrown at her way.

**Martial Prowess:** Her fighting stance is a combination of her natural ferocity and power as a monstrous bear and basic martial arts that combine power and speed altogether. It involves a lot of typical clawing and jabbing with her paws mixed with wrestling moves and counters that one would find from judo. Surprisingly, her species are better able to kick than most mammalian Titans discovered so far, which would explain why their legs are just as muscled and/or more so than their forelimbs. One well-placed kick from her clawed feet could severely snap bones and knock the wind out of her opponents, disorienting them enough so she could either escape or launch a counterattack.

* * *

**MOKELE MBEMBE**

First Sighting:

**Ituri Province, Democratic Republic of the Congo, 2376**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Paleosaurus titanus_**

Monarch Classification:

**Mokele-Mbembe/Paleosaurus**

Nickname(s):

**One Who Makes the Rivers Stop**

**The Biggest Titan of All**

**The Goliath of Monsters**

**Ancient Pebbled Dinosaur**

**Dino (From the Flintstones) **

Size:

**3,2500 feet long (length)**

**900 feet tall (height)**

Weight:

**200,000 tons**

Threat Rating:

**Moderately low**

Species:

**First thought to be belonging to a group of Cretaceous sauropods called the titanosaurs, but later DNA analysis and comparisons with well-known sauropod fossils revealed this Titan to be belonging to the diplodocids, another group of sauropods that reached the heyday of their evolutionary success in the late Jurassic Period, characterized by their elephantine bodies supporting horizontally, extremely long necks and whip-like tails that sport a singular row of dorsal spines. Mokele-Mbembe is no exception to that rule with a singular row of iguana-like dorsal spines running from the base of his neck to the end of his tail. His elephantine body is covered in a tough hide and a subdermal layer of biolithic pebbly scutes similar to that of Saltasaurus and each scute is composed of calcium, diamonds, salts and minerals of the jungle soil. ****The more porous upper skin becomes home to many plants, even a few trees, over their long lives. His gigantic heart pumps out both blood and chlorophyll, which fuel both this herbivorous Titan and the jungle ecosystem that has grown on his armored back for centuries, which is fueled in further growth by the plentiful rays of sunlight shining through an enormous hole in the topside of the Blue Mountains.**

**His head is a long, lizard-like head with curved, inward-facing tusks and the so-called "crocodilian teeth" when actually upon closer examination, they are actually herbivorous in nature,** **long and slender, and elliptical in cross-section, while the apex forms a blunt, triangular point. Features consistent with the usual dentition seen from his diplodocid ancestors. The African natives probably mistook them for crocodile teeth from afar as they'd be too afraid to go anywhere near the creature. However, the natives were correct that Mokele Mbembe has the curved horn on his forehead, which glows green from time to time. The exact purpose of the horn is under debate with more simple explanation being that it is likely a visual means of communication among the species. Also, thankfully, the Titan wouldn't need to eat much thanks to his self-sustaining unique physiology of both animal and plant tissue within this florafaunal Titan. Though supposedly gentle, it doesn't erase the fact that should this Titan ever be aroused from his slumber, his sheer size alone would be catastrophic as his massive elephantine legs would create earthquakes with just a single stomp of each of his foot. **

Nature:

**Herbivorous/Bio-Terran**

Behavior:

**Gentle giant**

History:

**N/A**

Unique Features and Abilities:

**Pebbled Biolithic Scutes:** The osteoderms on the Titan's neck and back act as chainmail armor that grants him protection from direct attack. They also serve another function in being the fertile bedrock for an entire jungle to grow on his back with his body literally becoming an ecosystem of its own with thousands of smaller creatures living in this biolithic jungle while feeding on the skin parasites living beneath the Titan's skin folds and pockets.

**Long Sharp**** Tail:** Mokele's whip-like tail could be whipped at almost supersonic speeds to create destructive sonic waves as well as a ear-deafening crack that could cause smaller organisms to fall unconscious, or suffer from a brain hemorrhage and Titans to be disoriented, or wounded by the tip when they get within striking distance.

**Earth-Quaking Legs:** His feet are so mountainous with each footfall producing more than enough seismic force to shatter the foundations of the earth to split it and cause earthquakes. They are so dense and massive that not even Godzilla could hope to survive should Mokele Mbembe become his enemy and bear the majority of his body weight onto him through his forelimbs.

**Biolithic Chlorophyll Self-production System: **A type of bodily system very unique to Mokele Mbembe and much different compared to even the likes of Godzilla, King Kong, Rodan, etc. His gigantic heart pumps out both blood and chlorophyll, which fuel both this herbivorous Titan and the jungle ecosystem that has grown on his armored back for centuries, which is fueled in further growth by the plentiful rays of sunlight shining through an enormous hole in the topside of the Blue Mountains. This is what keeps his bodily energy levels more consistent without the need to feed much, which would have devastated the entire Congo of the outside world if otherwise.

* * *

**GOROSAURUS**

First Sighting:

**Skull Island, 2362**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Gorosaurus dynastes_**

Monarch Classification:

**Gorosaurus**

Nickname(s):

**God of Predation**

**Apex Dinosaur **

**The Second King of Skull Island**

**Alpha Monarch of the Dinosaurs**

**Warrior King of the Reptiles **

Size:

**350 feet tall**

**824 feet long**

Weight:

**48,000 tons**

Threat Rating:

**High**

Species:

**Gorosaurus is classified as the Titan superspecies of highly-derived dinosaurian theropods from the Megaraptoran clade, which are a family of coelurosaurian, basal tyrannosauroids with members such as Megaraptor, Siamotyrannus, Siats, Fukuiraptor, Bahariasaurus, and Australovenator. He generally has royal blue scales and a blue coat of feather-like filaments across his neck, back, and base of his tail. More complex, albeit short feathers on his forelimbs. He has an enormous boxy head with a somewhat triangular snout lined with dark cobalt bony ridges. He has triangular lacrimal horns placed over his olive-yellow eyes. He has a singular row of yellow spines running from the base of his head to the tail. A red throat and a brownish yellow underside. **

**_Gorosaurus dynastes _is the alpha species and the pinnacle of such a group. A deadly and highly evolved predator suited for taking on the most dangerous of dinosaurian Titans just like their ancestral species that were also top predators of their respective ecosystems. Gorosaurus' primary weapon are his jaws, filled with diamond-hard teeth capable of dispatching smaller kaiju with a single powerful bite. He will also use his head, in conjunction with immensely strong neck muscles and body mass, as a battering ram to knock opponents off balance. **

**Larger prey can also be grappled and pinned down with the large talons of his hind legs.**

**And though relatively small, his forelimbs bear hook-like claws, including larger sickle-clawed thumbs, to further stabilize himself upon large prey. His tail also tappers to a scythe-like blade tip containing metallic elements, which can be wielded with all the devastating precision and force of an oversized katana sword. During battles with larger kaiju, a favored tactic is to rear up on his tail to deliver a bone-shattering kick with his razor-clawed legs.**

**In spite of his mass, Gorosaurus is also very fast and agile. He has been occasionally observed running in excess of 100 miles per hour out in the open, and leaping over gorges and valleys wider his own body length with a running start. His senses, including vision, smell, and hearing, are all highly acute, but especially with heat vision thanks to his forked tongue and Jacobson's organ located between the nasal chambers, allowing him to detect the targets' thermal signatures, tracking them down long before they are aware of him. His stealth is aided by densely padded feet that cushion his softer footfalls. Each feather across his dorsal surface branches into a highly developed fractal pattern that reflectes different colors depending on their orientation. This allows him to shift colors from a base setting of blue-grey to a range of browns, greens, and blacks. Combined with similar color-changing skin, Gorosaurus is as stealthy as he is powerful.**

Nature:

**Territorial Apex Predator**

Behavior:

**Carnivore**

History:

**The history of the Gorosaurus species is still shrouded in mystery. Old legends of "dragons living in the bowels of the earth" led Monarch to the discovery of several kaiju fossil beds across the world over the 24th century. Some of the best specimens come from isolated locales such as Mondo Island in the Pacific, Hollow Mountain in the American West, and the Cave of Dragons in Vietnam. The indigenous natives that live close to these accursed, still-radioactive sites of these skeletal remains have orally told stories passed on to many generations about these elder gods and how their kin are somehow still roaming somewhere on the Earth. These mega-fossils are vital pieces of the puzzle in the formation of a grand theory on the evolutionary history of the Titans throughout geological time in Earth's prehistory. They and the pictographic history as told by Skull Island natives have also provided the most probable hypothesis of the history of the Gorosaur species itself.**

**These creatures, having evolved from basal megaraptorans at some point in their history, were among the top predators of Earth's terrestrial kaiju ecosystems during the later part of the Cretaceous Period, including the ancient Skull Island. But for still poorly understood reasons, it seems they suffered heavy casualties during the K-Pg mass extinction event, leaving Skull Island as their last stronghold. Their dominance was further challenged by the evolution of _Megaprimatus kong_, the primate Titan predecessors of Kong himself. **

**For millions of years, _Megaprimatus kong_ and _Gorosaurus dynastes_ competed for the supremacy of the island as indicated by numerous remains of Gorosaurs with broken jaws and Kongs with arm and rib bones punctured by Gorosaur teeth and claw marks. **

**Things changed with the invasion of the Skullcrawlers, however. While the Kongs settled with an uneasy truce with the Gorosaurs to combat this new threat, it didn't change the fact that they were up against a brutal, insatiable species of diapsid, two-armed reptiles that were not afraid of death.**

**What followed was an all-out war between what had become the three most powerful super species on the island. For millions of years, the numbers on all sides dwindled.**

**Gorosaurus himself is estimated to have hatched at approximately the same time as the birth of Kong, and the natives say that the two young Titans squabbled often during their early days. This became the foundation for a mutual respect which lead to the alliance that ultimately ensured both parties' survival against the Skullcrawlers. Gorosaurus was observed hunting down smaller Skullcrawlers during the expedition of 2362, and later would aid Kong once more against larger forces threatening to destabilize the very island both he and Kong fought so hard to protect. **

Unique Features and Abilities:

**Bone Crushing Jaws: **His mouth is filled with diamond-hard teeth capable of dispatching smaller Titans with a single powerful bite. He will also use his head, in conjunction with immensely strong neck muscles and body mass, as a battering ram to knock opponents off balance.

**Dinosaurian-Avian**** Agility and Stamina:** Gorosaurus' bird-like air sacs and hollow bones allow him to be very fast and agile. He has been occasionally observed running in excess of 100 miles per hour out in the open, and leaping over gorges and valleys wider his own body length with a running start. He could also pounce and grapple onto larger Titans with his clawed forearms that has a large sickle-shaped claw on each thumb to further stabilize himself upon large prey.

**Kangaroo Kick: **His tail also tappers to a scythe-like blade tip containing metallic elements, which can be wielded with all the devastating precision and force of an oversized katana sword. During battles with larger kaiju, a favored tactic is to rear up on his strong tail to deliver a bone-shattering kick with his razor-clawed legs.

**Thermal**** Vision: **Gorosaurus possess a forked tongue and a Jacobson's organ that enables him to detect the thermal signatures of his prey from afar and track them down even in the most closed of environments.

* * *

**SKULLCRAWLER**

First Sighting:

**Skull Island, 2362**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Golgothusaurus cranius _**

Monarch Classification:

**Skullcrawlers/Skull Devils**

Nickname(s):

**Ramarak**

**Chiros**

**Bone Devils**

**The Devils of Skull Island**

**The Unspeakable **

**One Who Hungers**

**Skull Things**

**Big Lizard Things**

Size:

_Height: (**Smaller variant**) **110 feet tall **_

_Height: (**Alpha/Ramarak/Chiros**) **240 feet tall**_

_Length: (**Smaller variant**) **545 feet long**_

_Length: (**Alpha/Ramarak/Chiros**) **876 feet long**_

Weight:

**27,570 tons**

Threat Rating:

**High to Extremely High**

Species:

**A highly-derived group of diapsids related to mosasaurs that instead took on a more subterranean lifestyle that over time lost the usefulness for hindlimbs to the point they completely disappeared within millions of years. The Skullcrawlers are large reptilian creatures with** **only two long forelimbs and no hindlimbs, as well as long, prehensile, serpentine tails. They have long and slender, yet muscular, sturdy bodies. Several aspects of their appearance are noticeably skeletal, particularly their torsos and their heads. What appear to be the "eye sockets" of their skull-like heads are merely empty fenestrae presumably it evolved that way in order to protect its eyes from enemies: their real eyes are set much further back, with the fenestrae perhaps serving to distract enemies from their more vulnerable eyes and acting as heat-seeking sensory pits. The pupils of their green eyes are horizontal and somewhat resemble those of goats and sheep. The colors of their scales range from dark brown to dark green to a bone white color.**

**Their heads closely resemble those of Mosasaurs such as _Tylosaurus_, and their jaws possess two rows of serrated, razor-sharp teeth. The Skullcrawlers have four clawed digits in total of each hand, with the thumb being the smallest digit and the rest of the digits being larger and of the same size, and the adults have a prominent bony spike protrudes out of each of their elbows. The thorny, toothlike structures of their inner mouths somewhat resemble that of a leatherback turtle's. Additionally, they have long, prehensile triple-forked tongues that they can use to grab their prey.**

**Smaller Skullcrawlers are easily distinguishable from the larger ones. Their heads are smaller, and more sloped. They also possess a more prominently brown skin tone. Larger Skullcrawlers are larger and almost as big as Kong. Their heads are more defined, larger, angled with beak-like tips at the end of their snouts, and having a crowned crest of three horns. Their backs become more arched with spiky, skeletal protrusions. Their tails are also armed by a form of club that can be used as a weapon and also have bone spikes protruding from their elbows. Larger variant exudes extreme heat from within his body, possibly a volcanic environment adaptation.**

**Classified as "hypervores" by MONARCH scientists, these animals have a constantly active metabolism, meaning they are driven to consume endlessly. Humans, animals, even other Skullcrawlers are on the menu if they become hungry enough.**

Nature:

**Hypervorous/Heat Resistant**

Behavior:

**Predator**

History:

**If it can be said that Kong is a living god of Skull Island, then so too can it be said that the devils live below. The subterranean caverns of the island have hosted a variety of hostile super species over millions of years, each evolved to challenge the ecosystem's protectors for supremacy over the land of monsters. Kong's kind successfully fended off many of these hostile creatures. But nothing lasts forever.**

**It is theorized that the Skullcrawlers were in a state of semi-hibernation underneath Skull Island until the events of 2362. When the MONARCH expedition arrived, they were quickly embroiled in the war between the Kong and the rapidly multiplying reptilian predators. While Kong's species had more or less kept them at bay for centuries, Kong now found himself in an uphill battle.**

**Unfortunately, MONARCH's arrival had coincided with the emergence of not just multiple Skullcrawlers, but also their "king," the Devil himself, which the Iwi named CHIROS, an ancient fire spirit, said to be a corrupted shaman who tried to become ruler of the Skullcrawlers, only to become one himself. Some conflicting reports name the monster "Ranmarak" or "Ramarak" but these have not been substantiated. ****In reality, "Chiros" may simply be an alpha genetically disposed towards being larger and stronger than the rest of the pack, not unlike bees and ants. **

**Though Kong himself was responsible for stranding a seismic survey team within the depths of the island, his motivations would soon become clear. The charges dropped by the team had unknowingly elicited a mass-awakening of Skullcrawlers. ****As the survey team ventured the island, they would bear witness to several Skullcrawler attacks on native wildlife and Kong himself. ****The most spectacular was when Kong was confronted by two of the larger Skullcrawler individuals, trying to take him down all at once. Gorosaurus and his pack stamped out whatever local Skullcrawler infestation they came across on other parts of Skull Island. No matter how much of them Kong and Gorosaurus defeated, the continuous attacks wore down Kong over several days. The Skull Devil himself was rarely seen, sending his minions into battle from the shadows.**

**Finally, Kong was ambushed by a traitorous human faction in the middle of a lake and later by the alpha Skullcrawler himself. After managing to force Kong down a volcanic chasm, Chiros/Ramarak climbed up the highest rock spire to awaken all of the remaining Skullcrawlers. The remaining Monarch members were running to the vast wetlands where they would lead down the estuarine river. Such a concentration of humans was enough to catch Chiros/Ramarak's attention onto them thanks to his senses had evolved over the millions of years to hone in on anything that resemble Kong's kind. The Skull Devil wasted no time pursuing them. That night, the whole island echoed with the monsters' war cries as they battled for dominance. Along with smaller florafauna, Gorosaurus, and even the mostly indifferent Kamakuras did their best to end the hypervore uprising.**

**By dawn, Chiros had arrived at the escape point to cut the survivors off. Fortunately for them, Kong had survived after absorbing the mana deep from the Skullcrawlers' abandoned tunnels he clambered through. He reemerged onto the surface to battle the alpha Skullcrawler for one last time. Chiros would have had the unfair disadvantage of his remaining clanmates distracting Kong if it weren't for Gorosaurus' intervention. Finally, the apex primate put an end to the Skull Devil's reign of terror via disembowelment, forcefully tearing out his tongue organ connected to his guts. Thanks to this, the expedition was able to make its escape to report their findings…**

Unique Features and Abilities:

**Hypervorous Hunger:** Thanks to their faulty digestive system that puts them in a perpetual state of starvation, they can actually hold very little at a time. This is what constantly drives them to hunt and consume anything in their path to satiate their extreme bloodlust to the point of insanity. Their spoils were gathered in collective Boneyards, where they'd come to wastefully regurgitate what they can't eat before either attempting to eat it again, or heading off to bring down more prey.

**Elastic Serpentine Body:** Adapted to life deep within Skull Island's often volcanic and flooded caverns, Golgothusaurs' serpentine bodies are agile and highly elastic, enabling them to hide out in narrower crevices than one would expect, and making them very maneuverable in combat. They are excellent swimmers as well, being able to absorb radiation directly. Their spinal cords taper into long, constrictive tails, enabling them to strangle their victims, or in some situations lift them even when their prey is twice heavier than them.

**Armored Skulls and Tri-Forked Tongues:** Their skeletal heads are composed of densified calcium reinforced by stringy, muscular fibers, which enables these creatures to ram into their victims. What appear to be the "eye sockets" of their skull-like heads are merely empty fenestrae presumably it evolved that way in order to protect its eyes from enemies: their real eyes are set much further back, with the fenestrae perhaps serving to distract enemies from their more vulnerable eyes and acting as heat-seeking sensory pits. Their tri-forked tongues are acutely sensitive to thermal patterns thanks to the said sensory pits along the mouth and nasal regions that allow them to track down endothermic and radioactive prey. Their tongues also shoot out from their mouths within a nanosecond and are prehensile to wrap around small animals.

**Heat Disposition:** The larger variants are more able to dispel excess, extreme heat from their bodies through dorsal vents and pores from their skeletal backs.

* * *

**MOTHRA**

First Sighting:

**Yunnan Rainforest, China, 2377**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Gigamoth fenixis _**

Monarch Classification:

**Mothra/Mosura/Phoenix**

Nickname(s):

**Queen of the Monsters**

**Mistress of the Skies**

**Angel of Peace**

**Goddess of Life**

**Titan of the Divine Light**

Size:

_Larva_

**35 feet tall**

**476 feet long**

_Imago_

**346 feet long**

**152 feet tall**

Wingspan:

**1,010 feet long**

Weight:

**15,000 tons**

Threat Rating:

**Low**

Species:

**The female of the ancient arthropodal super-species known as Gigamoth, they likely descended from primitive flying insects hundreds of millions of years ago; fossils of a similar form from the Cretaceous later discovered in the United States collaborate this idea. Their exact ancestry is unknown and may never be known because of the kaiju's chimeric genes, incorporating traits of many arthropod lineages, including otherwise extinct ones. Metamorphic life-forms, they hatch as massive grub-like larvae, cocoon themselves within silken chrysalis and emerge as winged adults, a process which appears to be triggered by some environmental factor. The largest known insect species to ever exist, full-grown, their vast scaly wings are more than nine-hundred feet across fully outstretched. **

**An entire prehistoric, Asian civilization; a lost kingdom, called the Cosmos, was formed around the worship of this super-species and it still survives to this day hidden from the world in the Fairy Mountains. It has likely stemmed from the species' unusual behavior in that they are one of the few Titan species to have a positive relationship with humans as they have peacefully coexisted with the Cosmos for many millennia, and if ancient writings and the oral stories from the Cosmonians are to be believed, have actively protected them from threats in the past. The people in turn nurture and protect the eggs and cocoons of the species as they lay dormant, as their life cycle can take millennia to complete. This symbiosis may be possible due to one of the species' theorized attributes. Having coexisted for so long, much of the information of the Gigamoth species comes from accounts of the Cosmos People who have witnessed such traits that would otherwise be unknown. **

**In her larval form, she is physically armed with large, serrated claws to slash at enemies or burrow through the earth, and is covered in a thick plate-like exoskeleton as armor. Large bioluminescent eyespots on the thoracic segments where her armor is thickest attract the attention of attackers away from the actual head and fooling enemies into attacking the most well-defended area of the body, letting themselves get close for a counterattack. Large tusk-like horns around the head provide some protection from predators that try to attack the real head. Large vascular filaments running along the underside of the body of the larvae act as gills, allowing the organism to breathe underwater, although these are lost in adulthood in favor of flight. A large retractable barb at the end of the tail is able to inject paralyzing venom, while glands on the two long tails can shoot noxious gases that induce fatigue quickly, and even if not putting opponents to sleep, it can at least make them weaker and unfocused in battle. By swinging the abdominal segments of its body, the larvae can also fling venomous barbs from between its armor plates. This makes it easier for the larvae to entangle them with rope-like silk strands which it can shoot from spinnerets next to its facial horns. Within a few minutes, Mothra can eject a thick blanket of silk which hardens quickly into a compound stronger than steel, but can be quickly dissolved by a specialized enzyme Mothra can secrete on demand. The larva therefore works more to incapacitate its foes rather than to kill them, allowing the larva to escape by burrowing or swimming away, or giving enough time for an adult Gigamoth to arrive to protect its younger kin.**

**After a certain amount of time of natural development (usually at least centuries), or when induced by an outside factor (such as during a time of urgency) the larva uses its silk to construct a chrysalis that it develops in. This is the shortest life-cycle stage of the species, sometimes lasting only a few weeks, or supposedly even less. From the chrysalis emerges the mature imago form, a vast winged Mothra now free of its heavily armored body. This makes her much less durable than before and incapable of burrowing or swimming, but much faster, more agile, and most importantly, able to fly. Her three pairs of scaly wings end in long, blade-like points that are used to slash and tear at opponents in close-combat, or clipping them in hit-and-run flybys. Mantis-like serrated forelimbs and hooked claws at the ends of her appendages are effective weapons at close range, and in battle Mothra will overwhelm her opponent with high-speed barrages, sometimes outright ramming them in flight, not giving them a chance to retaliate. The imago also retains the spike-like hairs of the larvae within their white, orange-marked fur, and these can also be flung to urticate her foes, with the intention of hitting sensitive regions like the eyes and mouth of an opponent. Mothra possesses a wasp-like stinger at the end of her abdomen that is powerful enough to punch a hole through a monster's thick hide. While not lethal, the venom from Mothra's stinger was sufficient to immobilize and incapacitate a Titan for a considerable amount of time.** **However, her physical attacks are only secondary to her more specialized defenses, and from these, it is clear how this super-species dominated for so long.**

**Her body and wings, like those of lepidopteran insects, are covered in numerous layers of very fine scales, and in combat she will attempt to shed a large quantity of scales to create a large cloud around her. Although poorly studied, the scales of Mothra have very strong reflective properties and are highly conductive. The reflective attributes of these scales are said to be powerful enough to reflect or nullify energy-based attacks such as fire or light, and when surrounded by a self-produced cloud Mothra is effectively protected by an airborne forcefield. Underneath the scales that cover her wings are specialized cells which produce beta-wave bioluminescence, and by shifting the orientation the wings, she can unleash this light in pulses to blind enemies. The ancient writings of the Cosmos called them the "light-bringers", as they are capable of mass ejecting a huge cloud of reflective scales amplify their bioluminescence, creating a searing luminescent explosion visible for miles and instantly incinerates anything within half a kilometer. Mothra is capable of building up static energy in her scales, and is able to release these, either through concentrated blasts from the eyespots on her wings, or as a beam from her eyes and antennae, using her scale cloud to redirect her attacks so they can never miss. This natural bioelectricity also bolsters her clawing and slashing attacks, as she can electrify her foes through physical contact.**

**The circular pattern on both sides of the front corners of Mothra's wings heavily resemble Godzilla's eyes, implying Mothra possesses a symbiotic, and perhaps deeper spiritual connection to the King of the Monsters that is probably more than mere symbiosis and beyond human comprehension. As there is a King, there will always be a Queen. **

**While the larvae feed on natural flora native to the Fairy Mountains, adults have fused mouthparts and do not appear to eat, instead being sustained exclusively through geothermal energy; Mothra spends most of her time in dormancy rejuvenating within the volcanic catacombs when not forced into combat, sometimes not moving for decades. According to the Cosmos people, when her mate was still alive, Mothra was more active, but after his death she is active much more rarely. The Gigamoth species seem to have an inherent instinct regarding disruption of the Earth's biosphere, and are known to travel across oceans and continents to restore the natural order of the planet, actively avoiding human settlements whenever possible. If the legends of the Cosmos hold true, it is likely that mankind would not have survived past the ice ages without the actions of this super-species.**

Nature:

**Bio-luminescent, possibly divine**

Behavior:

**Peaceful**

History:

**As Monarch scoured deep into the furthest wells of human culture, they discovered a new layer of history much older than anyone thought possible. Lost texts and olden tales of kingdoms and advanced technologies millennia older than the cradle of civilization, legends of mankind's encounters with beast gods stretching back into the stone age. One of their earliest breakthroughs came of a single writing found tucked away in the forgotten archives of a decaying museum detailing an ancient Asian culture called the "Cosmos" that worshipped a pantheon of insect deities and through them, had discovered the key to immortality. At the top of this pantheon was the "divine beast goddess" known as Mosla, or literally "queen of the monsters". a small expedition was led to discover if there was any truth to come from these writings. Using the small number of geographical clues in the text, they eventually found the lost kingdom of the Cosmos within a region known locally as the Fairy Mountains, but far from being extinct, they actually continued to survive hidden from the world, having effectively erased themselves from history to prevent from being wiped out by the ravages of man.**

**From the millennia-old petroglyphs that marked the mountain halls, the twin priestesses of the Cosmos explained that they had dedicated their peoples as the eternal guardians of beings they called "light-bringers", which had prevented their destruction and given them an increased longevity, of which there were once six, but now only one remains. Approximately seventeen-thousand years ago, the ancestors of the Cosmos had settled upon the site, at first merely living within the shadow of these deities, but eventually forming a symbiotic relationship. They prospered under the protection of the light-bringers for nearly four millennia, who had protected them and the planet from many threats. Working together, the six light-bringers could face up against seemingly any foe, defending the world from that which would bring devastation to it. Their ancestors flourished, developing a complex empire within the mountains under their protection.**

**That was, until the day of the Golden Demise. Roughly thirteen-thousand years ago, a monstrous being in the form of a golden three-headed, winged hydra the Cosmos called the "One Who is Many" broke free of the crystallized prison that fell from the stars and began to lay ruin to the lands of the Earth with an apocalyptic maelstrom, bringing humanity to the brink of extinction. When the end times seemed at hand, the six light-bringers called out to the other Titans to help them. Those that responded to their calls hailed from eight superspecies that were the _Godzillasaurus rex_, _Aquiladactylus rodania_, _Angirasaurus siberiensis, _Quetzalcoatl from the _Serpentodactylus_ genus, Eastern Dragon-type of Titans called Manda or Ryujotei, Gamera from the Titan species of _Orichalcochelys_, ancient crimson-scaled, large-horned therapsid Titans that wield fire and earth called Baragon, and the lone Mokele Mbembe.**

**Together the Gigamoth and the eight other Titan superspecies banded into one united force to face this seemingly indomitable foe in a final battle in order to save the planet from ultimate destruction. In a battle that leveled mountains and split the sky asunder, they and their allies eventually managed to drive the One Who is Many back into the underworld, trapping him within a frozen tomb, sacrificing their lives in the process. Only two of the Gigamoth progeny were left behind to continue their legacy and of these now only one survives; only she and her two unhatched brood are left to maintain the natural balance of the Earth.**

**Entering deeper into the vast mountain halls of the Cosmos kingdom, Monarch discovered the site lay upon a fissure in the Earth's crust that had created a subsurface hyperfaunal hotspot where many strange creatures of branches of life completely unknown to science dwelt and seemingly defied the previously held laws of nature. There were two eggs still incubated within one of the deeper chasms, heated by geothermal activity, which they said had been developing for countless centuries, but even within their shells, it was said, that they could communicate with the Cosmos through thought alone. Even deeper within, partly buried beneath rubble was the subfossil carcass of a kaiju, one which the Cosmos called 'Battora', once the mate of their divine goddess. They said he gave his life in battle roughly eight millennia ago against a dark god they only referred to as the "earthquake beetle". But the greatest discovery beneath the mountains during the expedition was found dormant within one of the largest chambers. The last living goddess of the Cosmos, the queen of the monsters, the final survivor of the Golden Demise, the one that the Cosmos called Mosura (later anglicized as Mothra).**

**According to the Cosmos, Mothra was only a larva when her mature peers gave their lives to defeat the One Who is Many. Since then, she had metamorphosed into the winged adult form and produced eggs of her own to continue the legacy of the light-bringers. Such a valuable discovery of a living kaiju super-species and the cooperation of the Cosmos in their knowledge of this forgotten branch of life on Earth allowed a great expansion of Monarch's facilities, as it became clear with the discovery of Mothra that there would certainly be many more super-species hidden across the planet, and not all of them were likely to be as peaceful.**

Unique Features and Abilities: 

_Larva_

**Large, serrated claws for digging or burrowing**

**Large bioluminescent spots**

**Tusk-like horns**

**Vascular filaments** **running along the underside of the body of the larvae act as gills, allowing the organism to breathe underwater**

**Large retractable poisonous barb at end of the tail**

**Two long tails containing glands for fatigue-inducing gases**

**Silk Attack**

_Imago_

**Three pairs of scaly wings ending in long, blade-like points**

**Mantis-like serrated forelimbs and hooked claws at the ends of her appendages**

**Irritable spike-like hairs that could be forcefully ejected into opponent's soft spots**

**Highly reflective and conductive scales shed in a massive cloud to reflect or nullify energy-based attacks such as fire or light, and when surrounded by a self-produced cloud Mothra is effectively protected by an airborne forcefield**

**Beta-Wave Bioluminescence AKA "God Waves"**

**Concentrated Bio-Electrical Static Blasts from the eyespots on her wings**

**Bio-Electrical Bolts fired from her composite eyes and antennae**

**Wasp-like Stinger at the end of her abdomen**

**Silk Attack**

**Telepathic Communication - The Titan emitting** **strong neurological waves that can be detected through specialized electrical instruments for miles through a series of ganglia across a decentralized nervous system. While normal human beings are normally unable to read these neurological oscillations, the Cosmos can, astonishingly enough, appear to be able to take in and understand the brainwave activity of Mothra as form of telepathy.**


	11. Multiverse Character Reactions 1

**Multiverse Character Reactions to Godzilla**

* * *

**_A/N: Consider this a brief, short break from the lore building of the TitanwatchVerse in that I will eventually get to an Overwatch Mothra one-shot which is my end goal for that universe. Nonetheless, I thought this might be a fun exercise to explore the perspectives and thoughts of the characters of their respective universes should Godzilla somehow be transported into them and cause a major ruckus with the good old city-smashing antics and spitting nuclear halitosis that have made the Monster King endearing to his fans and a bane of existence to his enemies for generations._**

* * *

**_Synopsis:_**** When Godzilla was resting in the very ancient Atlantean ruins that spoke of a long lost time in prehistory when man and Titan once coexisted in peaceful harmony, the ground split open with the resulting energy transforming into a portal that was created by the resurgent energies of an alien world in another dimension that once had an extraterrestrial civilization that is now extinct for reasons unknown. The still slumbering Godzilla was sucked into the portal and in there, he further mutated, growing more powerful and larger with three rows of spikier and bigger, wicked looking dorsal plates from absorbing huge amounts of cosmic radiation of the inter-dimensional portals connecting from his universe to the next. Once he has exited onto the other side of the portal into another universe different from his own, he would wake up very irate and confused, immediately sensing that the world he woke up to is not even his own anymore. Not helping him was the influx of the cosmic power that is now slowly corrupting him into a more destructive and aggressive monster. The angrier King of the Monsters would rampage about while exploring new universes while uncaringly disrupting the universe's timeline and history in the process. **

* * *

**GODZILLA **

First Sighting:

**Pacific Ocean, 1954**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Godzillasaurus_** **_rex_**

Monarch Classification:

**_Gojira/Godzilla_**

Nickname(s):

**King of the Monsters**

**Atomic Dragon of the Pacific**

**The Ultimate Apex Predator**

**The Dragon Guardian of Odo Island**

**God of Destruction**

**Giant Lizard Beast**

**Big Guy**

**Big G**

**G-Man**

Size:

**150 meters (495 feet tall) (formerly)**

**315 meters (1,155 feet long) (formerly)**

**199 meters (655 feet tall) (currently)**

**762 meters (2,500 feet long) (currently)**

Weight:

**155,000 tons (formerly)**

**185,000 tons (currently)**

Threat Rating:

**High to Extreme**

Species:

**A giant, amphibious, bipedal archosaur-type of reptile with his genetic roots extending back to the Carboniferous Period. Possibly related to the ancestral line leading up to the divergent families of ****_ornithodirans_**** (dinosaurs, pterosaurs, and birds) and ****_crocodylomorphs _****(crocodiles, phytosaurs, aetosaurs, and raisuchians). Godzilla's species has evolved physical characteristics convergent to other groups of the archosaur family: Having two pillar-like feet with huge toe claws and a thick yet very long, whip-like tail similar to a sauropod, three rows of large jagged, maple-shaped dorsal plates akin to that of a stegosaur, a osteoderm-laden, scaly hide similar to that of a crocodile albeit the armor plates were more tightly packed, and a proportionately small head armed with powerful jaws several times more powerful than a Tyrannosaurus rex, with the exception of a pair of brawny, powerful arms with hands having four sharp-clawed fingers and an opposable thumb, which allows them to grab on to their prey or surroundings; a trait normally possessed by great apes.**

Nature:

**Bio-atomic**

Behavior:

**Protector/Destroyer**

Unique Features and Abilities:

**His crocodilian-like scales and plates are nearly diamond-hard with some being spikier scutes. This is what makes him extremely impervious to conventional and some of the most powerful superhuman abilities, thus earning him the distinction of being the most destructive unstoppable force of nature in existence. **

**Equipped with powerful jaws capable of biting through the hide of Anguirus, known for their capability of withstanding a direct hit from a MOAB, a pair of strong arms to grapple and hold on to its opponent, a long whip tail capable of leveling buildings with ease and breaking the bones of other Titans, Godzilla's physical capabilities also allows him to tackle or overpower monsters that are of the same size or larger than him. Other than that, Godzilla's own roar can be heard at least 10 kilometers and can temporarily deafen his opponent, stunning them for a few minutes. This makes Godzilla and his species one of the more strength-oriented Titans.**

**Godzilla is specifically evolved to absorb and metabolize radiation effectively thanks to his large maple-shaped dorsal, spinal plates that store up excessive nuclear energy for further use in battle or lean times when radiation is less plentiful despite being carnivorous in nature as he had been reported to prey on whales occasionally. It is this adaptation that allowed him and other Gigafauna like him to survive. **

**Godzilla is able to expel excess radiation in the form of his Atomic Heat Ray, a Chernokov radiation-laden beam of plasma energy, resembling blue fire from his mouth thanks to his own biological nucleo-synthetic organ located between his esophagus and trachea. This attack both burns and poisons his opponents and the environment with deadly radiation, and now it is more potent thanks to the cosmic radiation of the inter-dimensional portals. He has been discovered to possess another ability, which is when he generates and releases the excess radioactive energy via battery-like muscles on his right and left flanks and through the pores existent between his scales as an EMP-like shockwave called 'Nuclear Pulse', which could short out even EMP-protected electronics within a 200 mile radius and inflict devastating stun damage on other Titans. Godzilla, however, prefers to fight up close and personal with his enemies as his brawny physical stature is more than enough to crush them. **

**And what remains will be torn apart by wickedly hooked claws and teeth. The force generated by his swinging tail is enough to cause shockwaves through the air, and shatter bedrock.**

**His eyes can be shielded by ghostly white, diamond-hard nictitating membranes that glow blue like his dorsal plates whenever he's about to charge up his Atomic Heat Ray. Most of his senses are attuned to nuclear energies, including a directional sense of smell, and an "aura-sense" similar to radar that may have evolved in response to a variety of flying enemies. He is most maneuverable in water, capable of powered cruising at over 180 knots. His tail generates moving whirlpools that aid in thrusting him forward with minimal effort, like hydraulic turbines.**

**Due to his amphibious nature, Godzilla possesses gills on each side of his neck that enable him to extract oxygen from the water. On land, his gills become enclosed by flexible armored scales and he will use his lungs to breathe. **

**Godzilla's bones are believed to be as strong and dense as titanium, steel, and tungsten alloys. It is this astonishing skeletal structure that enabled him to walk on land without collapsing from his own weight.**

* * *

**_[Play Godzilla (feat. Serj Tankian) - Bear McCreary]_**

_Gundam Seed Destiny:_

PREHISTORIC MONSTER DESTROYS NEW YORK!

ATLANTIC FEDERATION IN DISARRAY!

DEATH TOLL MOUNTING UP TO 5,000,000!

NEW YORK STOCK EXCHANGE IN ABSOLUTE CHAOS!

TWO-MILLION-YEAR OLD DINOSAUR TAKES HUGE BITE OUT OF BIG APPLE!

MANHATTAN CONTAMINATED BY ATOMIC RADIATION!

CITY TURNED INTO AN APOCALPYTIC SEA OF FIRE!

The following interviews and reactions are held with a host of different individuals. Makers of this documentary do not in any way endorse or condemn the viewpoints of any of these individuals and are strictly neutral concerning all affairs involving the Earth Alliance, ORB, and ZAFT.

* * *

**ZAFT Chief Commander Kira Yamato:**

"There are simply no adequate words to describe the horror that had befallen on New York. I am still trying to comprehend what I… no, we, the people of the ZAFT had just witnessed. It's one thing that if it is a pro-Natural terrorist group, a bunch of dissatisfied, militant Coordinators, or a paramilitary organization trying to plunge the world into war like what the Librarian Works attempted to do. This, however, was something else entirely."

"A prehistoric monster rising from the sea without any indication or warning sign, just stomping onto the bay, and leveling Manhattan to the ground with the power of several nuclear bombs put together. A terrifying and humbling sight to behold, and I've seen a lot of terrible things throughout my time fighting in the Freedom and the Three Ships Alliance. Many innocent lives lost…and for no reason at all other than being at the wrong place at the wrong time when it had unleashed its wrath."

(Sigh)

"Some more, today is Universal Day of Remembrance. The day that we're supposed to commemorate and honor those who had lost their lives in the Bloody Valentine Wars."

"I hope it is not a sign of more tragedies to follow with the appearance of this…dinosaur, or whatever it is. Because I, along with my colleagues and Lacus, my wife, vowed to create and uphold this peace so that nobody, especially our son and daughters, will not have to pick up a sword precisely because of the catastrophic incident like we had just witnessed."

"I don't want to fight after fighting for so long, but if that monster continues to drown the world into bloodshed for the sake of revenge for past grievances, then, like I once said to a dear friend of mine, I will take up my sword and fight so that no one else will have to suffer."

* * *

**PLANT Chairwoman Lacus Clyne-Yamato:**

"To all of the citizens of the PLANT homeland and Earth that are watching this interview, I am keenly aware of the catastrophic event of violence and destruction that have transpired over the eastern coast of the Atlantic Federation. I speak to you not only as the Chairwoman, but personally as a human being. I am very horrified and saddened to witness the apocalyptic destruction of New York and the unexpected bloodshed that has spilled over on the day we were supposed to remember and honor the many lives were lost in past conflicts. Conflicts that were caused by similar unreasonable, horrific tragedies."

"Even though I can only imagine why the creature would react the way it had; perhaps sympathize with how infuriated it probably felt from being out of its place and time. I cannot overlook the fact that it had claimed multitude of innocent lives, denied them forever of the chance to pursue their dreams of happiness and peace in its maddening throes of rage not seen since prehistory. In the process, birthing tragedies and sorrows that have already begun and will happen because of the terrible catastrophe that is its rampage of New York."

"A day that will live in infamy with horrific ramifications for the world that will be felt years to come."

"My heart goes out to all the soldiers down there who have lost the people dear to them and the countless families broken apart by this travesty. I have heard your prayers and your cries, and I mourn with you as do our people for some of us have also lost their families and loved ones to this vengeful monster that has turned Manhattan into a sea of fire. As a result, I, Lacus Clyne, Chairwoman of PLANT, will pursue a course of action against the atomic dinosaur who has splintered the concord that was meant to last as long as humanity exists with nothing but ferocious contempt for man in its heart."

* * *

**Chief Representative of the United Emirates of ORB, Cagalli Yula Attha-Zala:**

"I was truly at a loss of words when I saw this happen on the news, and I am frankly still speechless. No amount of words can truly describe the overwhelming sadness and the equally overwhelming hot rage of the Lioness that roared from within me from seeing countless innocents destroyed so heartlessly in New York under the dinosaur's tyrannical claws. This is monstrous aggression at its worst both literally and figuratively!"

"What creature on Haumea's green Earth has the ability to breath out Chernokov blue fire to decimate cities like a dragon slithering from some dark fairy tale?"

"I will never condone this unforgivable display of violence and hell inflicted upon an entire nation… an entire city filled with people that have done nothing to deserve it! The hell that had ended the true nature of peace in the world. Millions of lives stomped out. Families without homes. Innocent lives torn apart all because this angry, gigantic iguana from the Dinosaur Age happened to be pissed off waking up in the wrong era. I have already announced calling out to the citizens of the world to condemn this senseless act of bestiality and monstrosity."

(Pause)

"You're asking what I would do if that beast landed onto ORB?"

"Then let me ask you this. A rogue elephant comes charging into a pride of lion's territory to wreck the den. Guess what happens to that elephant?"

"The lions will rip it apart until it is either brought down or driven away from their territory! Likewise, ORB will not allow any intruder, even a giant nuclear lizard, to come stomping in without a fight. If that thing ever stomps on to this country's shores, we will be ready to fight it tooth and claw to the very bitter end to protect our people . And I will send that infernal lizard back into the abyss it crawled out of!"

* * *

**ORB Admiral Athrun Zala:**

"It's unbelievable what's happening to the Atlantic Federation after that creature nearly decimated about 70% of New York. And that's not even the saddest part of it."

"What do I mean? Well, to rephrase it, it is the most ironic in a bad way. You see, this is Universal Day of Remembrance. We were supposed to honor the lives that were needlessly lost during both Bloody Valentine Wars. And what happened? New York devastated and millions of good, decent American citizens completely wiped out and more slowly dying from radiation poisoning."

"I wholeheartedly agree with Cagalli because she and I are heavily worried for ORB in light of yesterday's events. You can talk to the ministers and ask the citizens. It's safe to say that most will tell you something similar in the regard of how they feel about an atomic mutant dinosaur swimming up to ORB and razing this island nation to the ground."

"We're already in talks with the PLANT officials and other representatives of other nations like the Atlantic Federation and the Republic of East Asia; particularly concerns regarding the fortification of coastal cities, including islands, deemed vulnerable to being attacked by this monster. That's as far as I can provide."

"ORB is still neutral and that will not change. However, that's not the point. The point is that as long this atomic prehistoric beast could swim to anywhere at any time, we cannot afford to take any chances. We're going to have to put everything on the table, but before you get any wrong ideas, nuclear bombs are out of the question."

(Pause)

"Why, you ask? If you have seen the tremendous hits it had tanked from being bombarded by the artillery from the Destroy Gundams, you would understand why a nuke would be such a bad idea on many levels. Not to mention we already had enough of nuclear warfare from the two Bloody Valentine Wars and seen enough of the greater devastation they caused more so than the monster itself."

"To answer your other question, just like what the Chief Representative said, I will fight along with every one of my soldiers in ORB to our last breath against that creature should it decide to land on Onogoro. Our duty is to ensure the safety of my country's citizens and I will be damned if I let that reptile step all over me for even an inch."

* * *

**Captain of the third-generation Minerva-class ship, _Ares_, Shinn Asuka:**

"While I have no love for the Atlantic Federation for all the crimes and horrific shit they have pulled off in the name of preserving their blue beautiful world, it angers me that a lot of good innocent people perished for no good reason other than a giant sea monster being all grumpy and riled up."

"What I would say? (sigh) Listen, I am not really good with words. The best I can think of is pick yourself up to fight back for another day because that's what I had to do when I lost my family in Onogoro in the First Bloody Valentine War. Not something I want to talk about."

"If given the choice, I would've been down there when that happened and New York wouldn't have suffered as much. I would have piloted the Destiny, cut that T. Rex right in the tail and shove it right into his mouth! Ugh...now even thinking about it makes me frustrated at how things could have turned out differently!"

* * *

**Captain of the third-generation Minerva-class ship, _Athena_, Lunamaria Hawke-Asuka:**

"When I watched the entirety of New York's destruction by that dinosaur unfold, I was honestly frightened. I didn't look like that on the outside in front of the crew, but I was internally because I kept thinking that could have been me and everyone else, the Chairwoman, Chief Commander, Meyrin, my children, and Shinn. That could have been us that suffered from that monster that day as crazy as it sounds when we're up in space."

"Don't get me wrong! We have the technology and the mobile suits to put a stop to that thing's tracks if planned and executed right, but..."

(Lunamaria drank some water from glass cup.)

"...this is not like an army of mobile suits or some giant mobile armor that at least, we have something familiar to work with. This is literally an entirely different beast altogether. And one I don't see being easy to kill, let alone wound it judging on how insanely durable that T. Rex with those Stegosaurus plates was going up against a whole bombardment from EA's mobile suits with even the Destroys thrown in for desperate measure."

"I can only tell you we will just have to work with whatever we have with the best we can until further notice. I know it's not a promising answer, but that's all I can say for now. Besides, I have to check up on our younger son, Hayato, after school soon. It's been a pleasure talking with you, but please excuse me."

* * *

**ZAFT Strategic Commander, Yzak Joule:**

"I would have run circles around an animal that immense and I'd order my men use the buildings to lay traps for it while using guerrilla tactics as to not give the monster any chance to blast them outright. The way those idiots at the Atlantic Federation handled the situation like it's some siege battle from the Bloody Valentine War baffles me to no end!"

"I don't care if those bigwigs in that local chain of command in New York worked their lazy heads off! I like some parts about it like constructing a long wall of giant electric towers across much of the bay as possible to deter it away with enough electric current to fry even a Gundam. That, I will give them some credit for that, but that's not saying much regarding how that shockingly failed. The damned dinosaur incinerated the rest of that defense strategy into ashes afterwards with a lot of people dead and dying in the streets for whatever little good that plan even had to begin with. So poorly thought of and so ill-executed that it makes the Battle of JOSH-A look like a master strategy no matter how screwed up that one was."

"I hope that answers your questions, gentlemen, because I have a lot of paperwork to cover and I am packed in a very tight schedule. Have a good day."

* * *

**Atlantic Federation President, David** **Edwards:**

"If I had known in the beginning that General Howards would have proven to be such an incompetent, arrogant man, whose only goal was to use his military standing to further his own political aspirations, that created such a half-hearted defense plan for New York that resulted in 70% of the infrastructure being destroyed and five million of our citizens of this once-beautiful city dead, I would have not hired him. Regretfully, I probably should have seen beyond his polished resume and looked more into the merit or lack of thereof his character."

"Still what's done is done and what has happened has transpired."

"I am told by Secretary Stuart that the Department of Defense is placing him under martial court and currently reviewing his track record. We will just have to see how this plays out. I can only wish him luck."

(Pause)

"I am going to go down there and directly speak to the people that have been adversely affected by this catastrophe. This is a disaster our country shouldn't have to experience when we're working hard to help our economy recover from the unmitigated stains that were the two Blood Valentine Wars that my predecessors had so foolishly engaged in. I will make a speech announcing to the people the Atlantic Federation's intentions regarding the very single perpetrator responsible for inflicting such a black eye to the United States, for the deaths of countless innocent men and women, as unbelievable as it is to comprehend."

"I will see you all later in New York!"

The President boards Air Force One.

* * *

**Mu La Flaga, retired Admiral, ORB Military Fighting Instructor, and father of John, Mary, and Keagan la Flaga:**

"I may have been out of the loop for what's going on in the EA for quite some time since mine and Murrue's semi-retirement from military in general, but I can definitely smell a lot of bureaucratic interference in that mess. Yeah, very typical of them to try getting everything according to their machinations not without screwing things up in the process."

"Oh...sorry about me going into old man rambling, but if you have lived enough through war like I have, you're bound to learn to see some things in a certain..."

"How do I put it? Ah, yes! In a certain skeptical light. Look, I know you're not here to listen to politics from the man who can make the impossible possible. You wanna know my thoughts on the dinosaur wrecking down the Big Apple?"

"(sigh) For all of the shady stuff the Earth Alliance did to their own citizens and to me when they brainwashed me into Neo Roanoke when they found me floating unconscious in Jachin Due, I sympathize for the average-day joes that just want to go about their own business and enjoy life as much as possible only to have something tragic like that atomic dinosaur going on a rampage dropped onto their heads."

(Pause)

"Of course, I feared for our oldest son when we realized that John just happened to be posted in the Earth Alliance base nearby. I knew he could take care of himself with the newest Strike Gundam, but we can't help it as parents, especially Murrue, to worry for him when he's up against something that no one has a clue on what the heck it is."

"Oh I remember spitting out my coffee, the beverage I drink to keep my nerves calm, when that dinosaur spat out fire and John almost got roasted until he forced his Strike Eagle out of harm's way at the last second. I am just glad he managed to hack out the odds for slimly surviving from such a monstrous disaster. Like I said to him, 'The only one who can make the impossible possible is you.'."

* * *

**Murrue Ramius-La Flaga, retired Captain of the _Archangel_, and mother of John, Mary, and Keagan la Flaga:**

"I almost had a heart attack seeing John, our oldest son who pilots the Strike Eagle, nearly burned into crisp when he got too close to the dinosaur when it breathed out some kind of plasma heat ray. I was at the supermarket in Onogoro along with Mary and our grandchildren, Adrian and Sayla, as we were finished buying groceries at the time when we saw live feed on the big holographic screen just outside."

"I would have fainted right there and then if it weren't for my daughter, but that was the least of my worries. I remember coming home so worried to death that Mu thought I was a vampire. Not that I could blame him as I lost so much color just from the shock of it all and how I thought I almost lost my son the same way I thought I had lost my husband."

"I was more than happy that he survived the devastating loss of New York, but..."

(Drinking her tea before setting her teacup down)

"...he had lost his wing mates, the best friends that were like brothers to him like Keagan is to him biologically. To see him so disconsolate reminded me of how downtrodden and shaken I was from the first time seeing many of my friends that I had known for so long die at once from a ZAFT-conducted raid. I just hope he has the strength to pull through such a trauma of seeing his friends die on the battlefield right in front of him."

* * *

**Kuzzey Buskirk:**

"I am more concerned with where the hell that giant superpowered T. rex popped out from. I mean, nothing ever surfaces into existence just out from the middle of the nowhere in the ocean. It had to come from somewhere. Some place of origin where it grew up away from human eyes, right?"

* * *

**Sai Argyle:**

"What is even more fascinating to me is how could a dinosaur that is bipedal, clearly meat-eating, and bigger than a four-story building function on land, let alone walk without collapsing from its own mass and weight with the forces of gravity taken into consideration? And I know that's surprising considering the world we live in, but let's be real, that'd be a scientific question physicists and biologists would certainly have a field day or two trying to answer that question regarding our reptilian mystery monster."

* * *

**Miriallia Haw-Elsman, freelance journalist:**

"I have seen and taken pictures for a lot of unusual and terrifying things across the world as a journalist. But... what happened in New York and the appearance of a giant bipedal dinosaur that can breathe fire, tank barrage after barrage like they were mosquito bites, topple and crush buildings as if they were nothing, and is bigger than a five-story skyscraper?"

(Pause)

"It's as if the laws of physics decided to go on vacation or something."

* * *

**Ledonir Kisaka, father of Hammond Kisaka, retired co-captain of the _Kusanagi_:**

"I have nothing else to say other than I have great confidence that Chief Representative Attha and Admiral Zala will do whatever it takes to protect ORB from this new, unexpected scourge of the abyss."

* * *

**Andrew Waltfeld, father of Jackson Waltfeld, and retired veteran:**

"I know an alpha predator when I see one. That dinosaur certainly has that gleam and aura around him that screams "I am the alpha, mess with me and you will die!" kind of look and...probably much more. It's hard to tell from the footage, but when I take a second and a third look at that T. Rex's face, it's like I am seeing some spark of the divine in those angry, yet noble eyes."

* * *

**Hilda Harken, Mars Simeon, and Herbert von Reinhard, personal elite bodyguards of Chairwoman Lacus Clyne-Yamato and pilots of the **ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper**:**

Hilda: "Hah! As if I would allow myself to be intimidated by an irradiated prehistoric leftover from some ancient bygone era of pea-brained dinosaurs."

Mars: "Let me tell you, son. That mammoth T. Rex would probably not stand a chance against our Jet Stream Attack."

Herbert: "And you can bet twenty bucks that lizard will rendered extinct by the time we're done hunting it down the next time it stomps into a major city even if it had a second brain in its butt to compensate for its dismally small brain in the head."

* * *

**End of Part 1**


	12. Multiverse Character Reactions 2

**Multiverse Character Reaction to Godzilla #2**

* * *

**A/N: This is an alternative universe of Akame ga Kill where Godzilla's intrusion had significantly altered some events leaving some characters alive and causing some to die sooner than expected. Just a heads-up for anyone reading into this chapter as a follow up to the synopsis below. Other than that, enjoy the reactions from Akame ga Kill's characters mostly from Night Raid. **

* * *

**_Synopsis:_**** When Godzilla was resting in the very ancient Atlantean ruins that spoke of a long lost time in prehistory when man and Titan once coexisted in peaceful harmony, the ground split open with the resulting energy transforming into a portal that was created by the resurgent energies of an alien world in another dimension that once had an extraterrestrial civilization that is now extinct for reasons unknown. The still slumbering Godzilla was sucked into the portal and in there, he further mutated, growing more powerful and larger with three rows of spikier and bigger, wicked looking dorsal plates from absorbing huge amounts of cosmic radiation of the inter-dimensional portals connecting from his universe to the next. Once he has exited onto the other side of the portal into another universe different from his own, he would wake up very irate and confused, immediately sensing that the world he woke up to is not even his own anymore. Not helping him was the influx of the cosmic power that is now slowly corrupting him into a more destructive and aggressive monster. The angrier King of the Monsters would rampage about while exploring new universes while uncaringly disrupting the universe's timeline and history in the process. **

* * *

**GODZILLA **

First Sighting:

**Pacific Ocean, 1954**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Godzillasaurus_** **_rex_**

Monarch Classification:

**_Gojira/Godzilla_**

Nickname(s):

**King of the Monsters**

**Atomic Dragon of the Pacific**

**The Ultimate Apex Predator**

**The Dragon Guardian of Odo Island**

**God of Destruction**

**Giant Lizard Beast**

**Big Guy**

**Big G**

**G-Man**

Size:

**150 meters (495 feet tall) (formerly)**

**315 meters (1,155 feet long) (formerly)**

**199 meters (655 feet tall) (currently)**

**762 meters (2,500 feet long) (currently)**

Weight:

**155,000 tons (formerly)**

**185,000 tons (currently)**

Threat Rating:

**High to Extreme**

Species:

**A giant, amphibious, bipedal archosaur-type of reptile with his genetic roots extending back to the Carboniferous Period. Possibly related to the ancestral line leading up to the divergent families of ****_ornithodirans_**** (dinosaurs, pterosaurs, and birds) and ****_crocodylomorphs _****(crocodiles, phytosaurs, aetosaurs, and raisuchians). Godzilla's species has evolved physical characteristics convergent to other groups of the archosaur family: Having two pillar-like feet with huge toe claws and a thick yet very long, whip-like tail similar to a sauropod, three rows of large jagged, maple-shaped dorsal plates akin to that of a stegosaur, a osteoderm-laden, scaly hide similar to that of a crocodile albeit the armor plates were more tightly packed, and a proportionately small head armed with powerful jaws several times more powerful than a Tyrannosaurus rex, with the exception of a pair of brawny, powerful arms with hands having four sharp-clawed fingers and an opposable thumb, which allows them to grab on to their prey or surroundings; a trait normally possessed by great apes.**

Nature:

**Bio-atomic**

Behavior:

**Protector/Destroyer**

Unique Features and Abilities:

**His crocodilian-like scales and plates are nearly diamond-hard with some being spikier scutes. This is what makes him extremely impervious to conventional and some of the most powerful superhuman abilities, thus earning him the distinction of being the most destructive unstoppable force of nature in existence. **

**Equipped with powerful jaws capable of biting through the hide of Anguirus, known for their capability of withstanding a direct hit from a MOAB, a pair of strong arms to grapple and hold on to its opponent, a long whip tail capable of leveling buildings with ease and breaking the bones of other Titans, Godzilla's physical capabilities also allows him to tackle or overpower monsters that are of the same size or larger than him. Other than that, Godzilla's own roar can be heard at least 10 kilometers and can temporarily deafen his opponent, stunning them for a few minutes. This makes Godzilla and his species one of the more strength-oriented Titans.**

**Godzilla is specifically evolved to absorb and metabolize radiation effectively thanks to his large maple-shaped dorsal, spinal plates that store up excessive nuclear energy for further use in battle or lean times when radiation is less plentiful despite being carnivorous in nature as he had been reported to prey on whales occasionally. It is this adaptation that allowed him and other Gigafauna like him to survive. **

**Godzilla is able to expel excess radiation in the form of his Atomic Heat Ray, a Chernokov radiation-laden beam of plasma energy, resembling blue fire from his mouth thanks to his own biological nucleo-synthetic organ located between his esophagus and trachea. This attack both burns and poisons his opponents and the environment with deadly radiation, and now it is more potent thanks to the cosmic radiation of the inter-dimensional portals. He has been discovered to possess another ability, which is when he generates and releases the excess radioactive energy via battery-like muscles on his right and left flanks and through the pores existent between his scales as an EMP-like shockwave called 'Nuclear Pulse', which could short out even EMP-protected electronics within a 200 mile radius and inflict devastating stun damage on other Titans. Godzilla, however, prefers to fight up close and personal with his enemies as his brawny physical stature is more than enough to crush them. **

**And what remains will be torn apart by wickedly hooked claws and teeth. The force generated by his swinging tail is enough to cause shockwaves through the air, and shatter bedrock.**

**His eyes can be shielded by ghostly white, diamond-hard nictitating membranes that glow blue like his dorsal plates whenever he's about to charge up his Atomic Heat Ray. Most of his senses are attuned to nuclear energies, including a directional sense of smell, and an "aura-sense" similar to radar that may have evolved in response to a variety of flying enemies. He is most maneuverable in water, capable of powered cruising at over 180 knots. His tail generates moving whirlpools that aid in thrusting him forward with minimal effort, like hydraulic turbines.**

**Due to his amphibious nature, Godzilla possesses gills on each side of his neck that enable him to extract oxygen from the water. On land, his gills become enclosed by flexible armored scales and he will use his lungs to breathe. **

**Godzilla's bones are believed to be as strong and dense as titanium, steel, and tungsten alloys. It is this astonishing skeletal structure that enabled him to walk on land without collapsing from his own weight.**

* * *

**_[Play _****_Godzilla KOTM- Main Title_****_ \- Bear McCreary]_**

_Akame ga Kill:_

**Godzilla goes on a furious rampage after having woken up deep within the snowy mountains just a few miles away where Esdeath, her loyal Three Beasts, and her army had camped in their mission issued by Prime Minister Honest to subjugate the Northern Tribes and its hero, Prince Numa Seika. His awakening and the fact that his body was still reeling from the aftereffects of having absorbed so much cosmic, alien radiation from the inter-dimensional portal that transported him into this dimension, effectively caused him to be more aggressive than usual. The mission screeched to a deadening halt as he burst out from the mountain wall with thanks to spitting out his more powerful Atomic Spiral Heat Ray. Esdeath and her Imperial forces never had encountered a "Danger Beast" that was so titanic and extremely powerful like this before in their lifetime that not even the Death Tagool would come close to Godzilla's knee in terms of height alone. It was their moment of hesitancy and mesmerized fascination in Esdeath's case that costed them as the King of the Monsters wasted no time in crushing them underfoot. **

**Despite their best attempts to retreat, Godzilla proved to be too big for them to truly escape from his wrath as he annihilated nearly all with the exception of the Three Beasts having escaped with very small remnants of their forces, and Esdeath who was truly caught up in the thrill of the fighting a "Danger Beast" that surpassed anything that she had hunted and killed before. Regardless, it mattered little as Godzilla's cosmically enhanced atomic radiation eventually weakened the formidable General and the intense heat hampering her Ice-Based powers from their full potential. Godzilla decided enough was enough and he released his Atomic Spiral Heat Ray, decimating Esdeath's last attack before the area was engulfed in a mushroom-shaped explosion that could be seen for miles away. Only Godzilla emerged from the mountains of the Northern Regions whereas Esdeath was nowhere to be found. **

**The news of Esdeath's apparent demise at the claws of a new, extremely titanic species of Danger Beast that resembled a giant, charcoal-gray, heavily armored Death Tagool with three rows of maple-shaped, azure dorsal plates that pulsate with a bright blue light and was about twice or three times the size of the skeletal Danger Beast sent shockwaves throughout the land. Night Raid was the first to pick up the word on the startling turn of events so unbelievable and unreal that even Akame almost outright dismissed the news. While opinion on the matter was mixed within Night Raid's members and the Revolutionary Army ranging from relief to skepticism about the newfound "Danger Beast" species, the Empire was in full panic mode as Esdeath's disappearance had a negative impact on the capital and its forces. The appearance of a new titanic species of "Danger Beast" that could shout a roar that could make the earth tremble and harness an unknown destructive power that wiped out mountains and decimated entire armies, possibly nations, only worsened the atmospheric paranoia engulfing the Capital. Many people thought that this beast was the fabled Behemoth of ancient times that had long ago destroyed the earth, incinerating ancient civilizations now lost to time, having returned to finish what he had started. They feared the worst in that the beast might unleash its vengeance on the Capital. Citizens, especially the nobility, were seriously considering fleeing the Capital should the Behemoth stomp right up to the city's walls. The Imperial Guards worked overtime of keeping the peace despite a growing number of them wanting to desert ranks and flee while the going was still good.**

**Inside the Imperial Palace, it was worse with the higher ups conversing one another in a fear-stricken reaction of the current situation. Many of the officials and politicians were aligned with the corrupt Prime Minister to advance their own personal ambitions or merely to save their own skins. Currently, there was a meeting going on in the council hall with Prime Minister Honest and Emperor Makoto present. The meeting turned heated and argumentative so badly that Prime Minister Honest was forced to bring in Great General Budo to break it up before it went too far. **

**Then another news of Godzilla or "Behemoth" in his latest appearance was on the outskirts of the capital where he not only unintentionally thwarted the Three Beasts' assassination attempts on Honest's political rival, Chouri and his daughter, Spear, but also killed Daidara, who was so driven by revenge to avenge the late Esdeath that he refused orders from Liver to retreat, with one stomp. Chouri and Spear were undoubtedly relieved that they were no longer at risk of being assassinated, but they were not out of the woods when they had their up close experience of Godzilla literally towering over them. The titanic monster almost crushed them with his clawed, sauropod-like foot that both the former prime minister and his daughter were very lucky that they were just inches away from where the archosaurian Monster King had stomped on their carriage. The encounter left Chouri and Spear shellshocked and the evidence of Godzilla being there was a massive footprint where the desolate village once was. **

**Later, Chouri and Spear were rescued by Night Raid during their original mission to track down the new mountain-sized "Danger Beast". The two were taken to Night Raid's hidden HQ to recover. After introductions, the former prime minister explained to Najenda and the assassins what had happened to him and his daughter that eased their suspicions of them being potential spies for the Empire, but also alarmed them that not only those two had a close encounter with Godzilla but also witnessed killing one of the Three Beasts, Daidara, like he was just a gnat waiting to be crushed into paste. **

**Just then a falcon flew screeching into the base, bearing a written message from a Revolutionary Army insider spying within the Empire. Akame was the one retrieved the small scroll from the falcon. When she read it, the news surprised her as she didn't expect it this to happen sooner, and she rushed into the base to relay the shocking message to her friends and comrades:**

**Godzilla/Behemoth was already devastating the northern districts of the Capital!**

**As for Godzilla, after he easily destroyed the section of the city walls, he rampaged without any resistance at first since there were no tanks, squadrons of jets, or battleships to stop him. The fiery boulders and artillery rounds fired by the cannons and catapults from the undamaged city walls didn't even make him flinch as they bounced off his diamond-hard scales. He advanced onwards, crushing many shopping establishments, houses, and entertainment businesses with his massive feet and long tail. Millions of panicked and terrified citizens saw their dreaded prediction come true as the Titan did indeed wanted to destroy them. Many fled, but many more died either from trampling each other in terrified haste or being unfortunate enough to be directly in the monster's path. The only notable opposition to the powered-up King of the Monsters were two-thirds of the Three Beasts and the Four Rakshasa Demons, but even then, it wasn't enough. **

**Two out of the Four Rakshasa Demons, Ibara and Mez were wiped out early when Godzilla callously tail-whipped them, killing them with their bodies snapped in half from the impact. Sten and Suzuka were forced to retreat , quickly realizing they were no match for him. Nyau deserted after seeing countless Imperial soldiers destroyed, including the ones he gave a morale boost to thanks to his flute-like Teigu, Scream. A clearly infuriated, desperate General Liver, who had lost any exterior pretense of professionalism after Esdeath and Daidara's death, Nyau's cowardly desertion and the decimation of the Empire's citizens and soldiers, resorted to taking performance-enhancing drugs to manipulate his own blood via Black Marlin in the hopes of at least making Godzilla bleed, even if a little. However, unfortunately, he was even denied of that when Godzilla simply fired his Atomic Spiral Heat Ray, incinerating General Liver's blood dragons. Liver, himself, evaporated out of existence being consumed by Godzilla's atomic fire, which also destroyed several city blocks killing several thousands of more people in the blast. **

**Then came the Great General Budo, and using the powers of Adramalech, he was the only one who could bring Godzilla to a standstill. The Titan King and the Great General faced off in an intense stalemate with both neither giving any ground to one another as the latter's powers had managed to damage the former so far like Thunder Crash and the Advent of Thunder Emperor. However, Godzilla's cosmically-enhanced powers and increased durability enabled the Monster King to tank the Great General's high-level destructive powers without even going down and with his stamina unaffected. The archosaurian Titan retaliated with his own attacks such as his Atomic Spiral Heat Ray, fireballs, and shockwave-induced tail-whip that either Budo blocked/deflected with a great deal of his power or sometimes avoid them. **

**The battle wore on much longer than expected much to Prime Minister Honest, Emperor Makoto, and everyone's growing incredulous shock given their expectations that Budo would have at least, knocked the Behemoth unconscious by now. At first it was subtle, but as the battle turned into a longer one of attrition with the area of about 100-mile radius of the city decimated, Budo became noticeably exhausted with his Teigu nearing the limits of its maximum power. Godzilla, on the other hand, became bored and rather unimpressed as it was clear that Budo, in terms of power levels, was barely comparable to that of a low-tier Titan fighting him. Not even Budo's superhuman might that did a number of bruises on Godzilla, which were rapidly healed, kept him interested anymore. After the Monster King concluded that Budo was no longer worth the salt wasting his time on, he dismissively turned his spiked back on Budo. The exhausted and disheveled Great General was not only shocked**, **but his disbelief quickly transformed into extreme anger at Godzilla's disregard towards him as unworthy. Budo activated his trump card, Solid Shooter, as he charged huge amounts of electrical energy and threw an enormous electrical orb at Godzilla's back. **

**To the shock of everyone, even Night Raid along with Chouri and Spear watching from afar on their Air Manta, not only did Budo's trump card not electrocute Godzilla, but his spines glowed as his body absorbed the energy like a sponge. Godzilla turned around with a deadly glare with his eyes illuminating ominously with cosmic azure light towards a now frightened and weakened Budo. Then the Monster King redirected the energy with twice the destructive power in the form of his now more juiced up Atomic Spiral Heat Ray that scorched the Great General deprived off his skin and muscles as Budo fell as a disintegrating corpse. Still needing to vent out the excessive energy, Godzilla obliterated huge chunks of the Capital's infrastructure: roads, buildings, bridges, etc. Thousands upon thousands of civilians and demoralized soldiers were wiped out by the cosmic atomic blast. Not even the Imperial Palace was spared as walls were obliterated and large portions of the architectural wonder meant for royalty was rendered into flaming, collapsing ruin. Prime Minister Honest was killed when the Spiral Heat Ray evaporated him and Emperor Makoto was scorched in half by the explosion with his right side burning and his left arm severed while many of the officials had been killed. **

**Tired and having let off all of the steam out from his system, Godzilla stomped back away from the Capital, leaving behind a truly traumatized and flabbergasted populace. **

The following interviews and personal reactions are held with a host of different individuals. Makers of this documentary do not in any way endorse or condemn the viewpoints of any of these individuals and are strictly neutral concerning all affairs with the Empire, Night Raid, the Revolutionary Army, the Northern Tribes, and other parties.

* * *

**_[Play _****_Gundam Seed - Kanashimi no Hoshi and Gundam Seed - Kodoku_****_ \- both by Toshihiko Sahashi]_**

**Tatsumi:**

"W-W-W-Wha-?"

(Tatsumi shakily grabbed a glass cup of water and gulped all of the water down in seconds so fast that he nearly choked and coughed because of that.)

"*cough* *cough* WHAT WAS THAT?! WHAT ON ACTUAL FREAKING EARTH JUST HAPPENED?!"

[BEEP!]

"Calm down? Seriously?! The fact that a Danger Beast just annihilated a good portion of the Capital and wiped out a quarter chunk of the innocent populace in taking out some of the strongest generals the Empire has at its disposal, not to mention possibly killing the Emperor who is a kid?! Okay, I know I might be reacting unprofessionally here, but come on, I am extremely worried that we have a legitimate world-ending threat we know next to nothing about!"

"The Empire may have corrupt, blood-rotten, heartless politicians, especially a certain chicken-eating Prime Minister, running the Capital to the ground, but that does not completely justify the utter, indiscriminate destruction that we witnessed! I mean, how do you want me to react? I don't know! On one hand, I am glad that the Behemoth wiped out some of the biggest obstacles that were blocking Night Raid from liberating the Empire from corruption! And yeah, maybe saved Mr. Chouri and his daughter from having their butts skinned by those Three Jerks. However, I am having a hard time stomaching at the same time that it destroyed a lot of good in the process especially with that azure fire of his that spits out from his mouth! Innocent people dead! Families torn apart and for some, will never be stitched back together, with all never being the same! And don't ever get me started on the human predators that will definitely take advantage of the chaos to fulfill their own twisted pleasures as anarchy looms ever closer with the Emperor incapacitated or dead for all we know and the spineless governors jumping ship!"

"Argh! This world is already screwed up and I am trying to help Night Raid purge out the filth that claimed Ieyasu and almost crippled Sayo! The Behemoth's actions did nothing to improve it other than getting rid of some of our annoyances. That's why I have to train harder so that the next time that monster decides to screw us all over, I am not going to let anymore innocents die under our watch!"

* * *

**Akame:**

"While I will somewhat give the beast some credit considering it had destroyed Esdeath, the Three Beasts, and perhaps taking out Prime Minister Honest, otherwise, I am cautiously concerned of the Behemoth."

(pause)

"We must not forget that the Behemoth is still for all intents and purposes a Super Class Danger Beast, who has now become an uncertain threat to everyone. The fates of Honest and the Emperor remain unknown and balance of power has shifted with the Empire now hanging on by more precarious strings. I hope the Boss will give us the order to mobilize and perhaps convince the Revolutionary Army to do so soon."

(pause)

"You mean Prince Numa Seika?"

"Regardless of whether he'd care to ally with us or not, he will use this great disruption to mobilize the Northern Tribes onto the Capital regardless with Esdeath no longer in his way."

"There's still a lot of work to be done for Night Raid. Should Behemoth decide to bare his fangs at us..." Akame partially unsheathed her Murasame, revealing part of the blade, "...I will kill him for the sins he has committed against the innocent without hesitation. I'll sacrifice myself to Murasame if I have to just as so my friends may survive to carry out Night Raid's mission."

* * *

**Leone:**

"I honestly have more bad than good vibes from the Behemoth. When I saw that giant lizard causing major ruckus and death onto the Capital, my body froze with all of my animal instincts screaming at me to run and never look back while clashing with the rational part of my brain. Yeah, that's how really sketchy the Behemoth was. Look, don't get me wrong, I acknowledge that it smashed down some of the big sources of pain in the ass for us. Maybe, it was a blessing in disguise, but I am not buying it."

"Just a lot of things about that Behemoth don't sit well with the beast within me and some things about it unsettle me. It's like when I looked into that lizard's eyes, I saw it's not like the Danger Beasts we're used to...in a very weird, unnerving way. It has like some kind of spirit. I could clearly sense it behind those furious eyes..."

[She drank sips of the alcoholic beverage]

"The best way I could describe it is like I am seeing a noble god slowly being corrupted into an angry demon. It's in some sort of pain, but at the same time it's like feeding off from it that has translated into this destructive energy that really had people crapping their pants. Do you understand what I am trying to get at behind this crazy shit?"

"No kidding, both depressing and scary at the same time."

[Drinks more of the alcoholic beverage]

"Regardless, I am not going to delve into any more of that melodramatic psycho business. Just thinking about it makes my head hurt enough to want to smash something. Speaking of which, I will probably smash some Marg Dons and imagine the Alpha as the Behemoth I am going to eventually have to pummel because I wanna live life to the fullest and fight as the strongest! And I'll be embarrassed to carry the title of King of the Beasts if I allow myself to lose to an overgrown lizard!"

* * *

**Lubbock:**

"I might be in the minority for this, but I think we're better off leaving the Behemoth alone."

"I mean, considering how easily that Danger Beast was able to off Esdeath, the Three Beasts, and even the strongest General of the Empire without breaking a sweat, it may not be the wisest to antagonize it. Perhaps until we have more information about this new species of Danger Beast. That's where I will have to scour through my bookstore. I am no scientist, but somebody has to try."

"Secondly, I don't want to rush in not knowing what I am up against cuz' I hate dying without getting a hot girlfriend."

* * *

**Mine: **

"I don't know about everyone else, but I rather leave it alone so that the Empire will be the only one to suffer from that reptile kicking their asses off from their ivory towers. Let's face it, they're screwed. They and that bitchy enforcer and her ugly monster of a dog can be incinerated by the Behemoth and I couldn't care less."

* * *

**Bulat:**

"You'll have to forgive Mine for her language. She had just lost her best friend, Sheele, to a member of the imperial police that happened to have a biological Teigu that devoured her. Out of all of us, she and Sayo are emotionally the most all over the place, but don't say that around them, or they will kill you."

"Back to the question at hand, anyways, I think the Behemoth made our jobs easier...in the very short term. Right now, the biggest obstacle, Prime Minister Honest is out of action. In terms of the long run, however..."

[He scratches his the back of his head behind his pompadour hairstyle.]

"...our job has become more complicated with the already fraying stability of the Empire now on the verge of collapse way faster than we could predict. It means more work cut out for us and we currently have nowhere enough manpower to rat out the many elements of Honest's corruption still festering from within the Empire. Then there's the Behemoth. Not too many people would have the stomach to take on a Danger Beast that wiped out the Empire's strongest Generals and Teigu users in a row, which impacts our recruitment. And even if we gathered every Teigu from all corners of the Empire and arm any able-bodied, compatible man and woman to kill this beast, I doubt any of us will survive unscathed even with my Incursio. Simply put, the Revolutionary Army's chances of reforming the Empire will be slim, next to none as long as that wingless dragon continues to plague this region until either we or it are destroyed."

"That's my frank assessment of the situation and it makes me want to vomit just saying it."

[He pinches his nasal bridge between his eyebrows and breathes through his nostrils.]

"As for General Liver and Great General Budo?"

"Even though may have been dead to me after I joined Night Raid, the soldier inside of me still respects them. They may not have been the heroes that I once looked up to, but at least, I am glad that they went down fighting for what they truly believed as men regardless of having to be subservient under a corrupt, soulless regime. I have already mourned for them when I had to come to terms being Bulat of Night Raid rather than Bulat, soldier of the Empire, long ago. So to me, their death is mercy and their release from that bondage to the dying husk that is the Empire. Strangely, I thank the Behemoth for doing the deed."

"And that will be the only thing I will personally be grateful to the dragon for because, otherwise, the Behemoth is the enemy of Night Raid, my comrades, and the people of the Empire I swore to save and protect as long as its hatred for man will drive him to destroy us."

"One that Incursio and I cannot allow to happen not until justice is truly served in this world!"

* * *

**Sayo:**

"To say I was rendered aghast would be a huge understatement. The only word to come even close to describing what I saw would be...catastrophic."

"But even worse, we did nothing. Nothing! Absolutely nothing! While we watched on the Air Manta basically twiddling our thumbs, a lot of good, decent people were scorched into ashes! I know I have no love for the Empire after what that little lying brat did to me and Ieyasu, but we're talking about ordinary citizens!"

"Ordinary. Decent. People!"

"We should have at least done something to help them! But no, all because of [imitating Najenda's voice] 'We will risk giving our position away in a tense, destructive situation with no guarantee for survival.' schtick."

Sayo growled as she grabbed a glass cup of water and threw it angrily against the wall, shattering it with water and ice cubes splattered all over!

"BULLSHIT!" Sayo screamed with tear-stricken angry eyes as she was beside herself. She became mentally irrational as the trauma of earlier events starting with her torture in Aria's household started to hold sway of her emotions, "Then why the hell did we even ride up in the Air Manta and watch it all unfold in the first place?!"

"I already heard the excuse that this was meant as a recon mission and we were not supposed to interfere! I get that! Yet I feel so disgusted the moment I tried to use it to justify the fact that we just watched the Danger Beast create a massacre! It's not right! How does this make Night Raid any better than the evil Imperials that have tortured, beaten, raped, sodomize, and worse, watch with cold indifference and disgusting laughter as their victims die in front of them as a result?!"

Sudden flashbacks of she, Ieyasu, and Tatsumi's departure from their home village, the village elder, their splitting up, she and Ieyasu, tired and exhausted, meeting a courteous Aria and her family, then their torture at the hands of the same girl and her family, Tatsumi's shocked bewilderment when he was shown the truth by Night Raid, Sayo's recovery in bed, Ieyasu's grave, her first mission accompanying Tatsumi, Leone, and Bulat to the area where Chouri and Spear had taken refuge, and the haunting image of a large bloody stain in the crushed ruins of the desolate village where a severed hand belonging to a little village girl that clutched onto a deformed bear doll.

Sayo's expression morphed into that of terror and despair as she was beside herself, crumpling her knees with her legs like jelly as she fell to the floor. Her thought process disjointed and disorganized. Shakily, she grabbed from the pocket of her black jacket the very same bear doll from the now destroyed village as she clutched it tightly to her chest as she whimpered.

"When I saw the girl's hand, I thought of Ieyasu...Tatsumi...our parents...the thought that came to my mind terrified me. Shook me...the thought of not being able to make a difference...the fact that I would die like Ieyasu and these villagers that are just like me, him, and Tatsumi...not saving mine...Tatsumi's...village...we disappear...without a trace...I..I..."

Then occurred to her horrific flashbacks of witnessing Godzilla incinerating the northern districts of the Capital with his Atomic Spiral Heat Ray as many of the unfortunate citizens got caught in the crossfire.

Men, women, children, the elderly, the sick, the downtrodden, the young, the old, lovers, loners...

Their humanity obliterated and burned into ashes, yet their shadows of their humanity inscribed into every stone and wreckage with the most haunting of them all being shadows of two lovers about to protectively embrace in their possibly last tragic romantic moment before they were evaporated into kingdom come.

* * *

Sayo broke down as she became overwhelmed by the trauma, sobbing as quietly as she possibly could as any words she attempted to form all died in her throat and were replaced with agonizing whimpers.

However, fortunately, it was Tatsumi, but he too was emotionally troubled when he heard Sayo angrily crying. He was doing his best to keep his emotions in check, albeit barely, as he rushed to Sayo's side to his best to comfort her. When she saw who was kneeling by her side, she hugged Tatsumi and wept bitterly onto his shoulder. Tatsumi, for his credit, hugged back silently as he silently shed tears in response. No words were needed and frankly, they were unnecessary as the sullen mood spoke for them.

Watching from the corner was a forlorn, exhausted Najenda along with Akame, Leone, Lubbock, and Bulat watching behind their leader at the emotionally-draining scene in front of them in sympathetic silence.

Mine actually heard the emotional commotion, but she retreated into her bedroom and slammed the door shut. As soon as she smacked her back against the door, she slid down to the floor as she cried not only for the thousands upon thousands of Imperial citizens and even soldiers that had perished from Godzilla's assault that fateful evening, but also for Sheele who died prior to Godzilla's rampage on the northern side of the Capital. Mine, in an exercise of futility, cursed at the gods for allowing Seryu to get away with the murder of Sheele and the theft of Extase when the Behemoth should have stomped in and roasted her psychotic hide right there and then.

Spear was seen comforting her tired father with a sad smile on her face and wrapping a cloak around him to keep him warm on the couch. Chouri was shaken and distraught with sorrow and guilt as he felt responsible for leaving the citizens that were once under his care to Emperor Makoto's...no, Prime Minister Honest's administration to plunder the wealth and the power of the Empire for his own selfish ambitions and personal gain. Thus, indirectly responsible for angering the gods in the heavens quite enough to summon the Behemoth unto this world as punishment for man's sins.

Within the dark alley of the city way in the Capital, a broken and depressed Nyau no longer cared if some mugger, robber, or criminal would stumble upon him and perform whatever despicable deed they might do to him. He lost the will to live after witnessing General Liver die and concluding that Esdeath wasn't coming back. His flute Teigu lying on the ground next to him untouched for hours.

Emperor Makoto's half-burned, dismembered body carried in a blanket away from the destroyed Imperial Palace to the infirmary by one of the few palace guards and the Emperor's servants that have managed to survive the Behemoth's wrath.

Despondent citizens mourned and wailed over the dead across the flaming northern districts of the Capital with the surviving soldiers of the Imperial army standing mourning with them.

Even Seryu and Coro couldn't hold back their tears mourning in deep sorrow that "injustice" had reigned supreme instead of what she considered "justice".

Bols looked at the destruction of the Capital's northern districts, signified by the burning glow of the fires and smoke, from the porch of his house with his stern look hidden behind his gas mask. With him were his wife and daughter, Kije and Logue. They stood beside him with Kije having a concerned, sad frown on her face while a scared Logue hugged tightly to her mother.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Esdeath had actually survived, albeit heavily scarred, and was standing on a forested hill overlooking the Capital where she could clearly see the trail of destruction left behind by Godzilla. Her right side of her beautiful face and flawless back was now marred with grievous burn wounds covered by patches of ice she applied on to prevent herself from bleeding to death. Where there was once a smile that signified pleasure in hunting and sadistic love in dominating her opponents in a fight, there was now only a frown filled with hatred and the poisonous desire to not only hunt down the Behemoth, but also torture and desecrate him so badly that death would be more merciful as she glared out into the horizon where she could see a glimpse of Godzilla's glowing spines in the distance.

* * *

**End of Part 2**


	13. Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Apex

**A/N: Inspired by Mobile Gundam Seed/Seed Destiny, Gundam 00, Voltage Axe's fanfic titled Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Reflex, my own world-building of the Titanwatch Universe, Michael Dougherty's _Godzilla King of the Monsters_**, **NeoScriptGenius12's fanfic Godzilla: The Monarch Files, G.I. Joe, KaijuSamurai, Transapient, NecroTitanDesigns, Trollmans, Hypoem87, Toonholt, and BozzerKazooers' creatively artistic take on Godzilla's and Gamera's universes. I am creating another fan crossover universe putting together the very franchises more than anything else in world of fictional universes...**

**Godzilla and Gundam!**

**Yes, that's right. I am world-building this universe where Godzilla and other Kaiju/Titans share one universe with Gundam Seed/Seed Destiny, and Gundam 00 while incorporating aspects of other franchises like Gundam Universal Century, GI Joe, Infinite Stratos, etc.**

**First, when it comes to mobile suits and new factions, it is quite the doozy and I am still new to this area. So bear with me that there will be a Mobile Suit Page with the mechanic stats and all, but I need to nail down the human characters and a huge chunk of Titans including Godzilla himself first. And that's not even getting to the big bad like King Ghidorah, and Destoroyah, which I will cover in another Monarch/Apex Titan Profile page sometime soon. I know I am kinda going all over the place with world building of crossover universes, especially with Overwatch. However, do remember that I started this random anthology of Godzilla crossover one-shots to write stories and see which one will stick out to both me and you readers the most. **

**Out of all the universes I crossed Godzilla with, it is Gundam Seed that I see more for crossover potential and one universe that I personally enjoy since it is one of the first anime I watched growing up in my teenage years. I think it is more fun to see monsters and mechs bashing each other in general. Oh and speaking of mechs, this is also partially inspired by Guillermo del Toro's Pacific Rim so don't be surprised what I plan to do with the giant mobile armors and the giant Gundams. **

**Okay, I am going off tangent here. **

**I am uploading two pages in one day. The first one, here, contains characters, the military forces, and the nations and factions of this shared universe of Gundam Seed Destiny, Gundam 00, and Godzilla with some significant changes thanks to Godzilla and his co-stars having this butterfly effect on the timeline divergent from Gundam Seed canon. The second and next page contains the biographies of major Titans like Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, Anguirus, etc. and minor ones like the Macro species or more obscure kaiju from the Godzilla, Gamera, and King Kong franchises. It was a lot more work than I anticipated, but I enjoy it with a passion. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy these couple of pages and more to come along with an actual short story instead of me just posting these bio pages that I noticed I have been doing lately. **

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Godzilla (c) Toho Co., Legendary Pictures, and Warner Bros.**

**Gundam Seed/Seed Destiny (c) Sunrise Inc.**

**Gundam 00 (c) Sunrise Inc.**

**Pacific Rim (c) Guillermo del Toro, Warner Bros., Legendary Pictures**

**Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Reflex****(c) Voltage Axe**

**Infinite Stratos (c) Izuru Yumizuru, Eight Bit, Madman Entertainment, Sentai Filmworks**

**Code Geass (c) Goro Taniguchi, Sunrise Inc., Funimation **

**Jurassic Park (c) Michael Crichton, Steven Spielberg, and Universal Pictures**

* * *

**_Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Apex_**

* * *

CHARACTERS

* * *

**_PLANT/ZAFT_**

**Military Command**

Supreme Council Chairwoman, **Lacus Clyne-Yamato - daughter of PLANT Supreme Council Chairman Siegel Clyne, former diva and songstress, leader of the Terminal, beautiful wife of Kira Yamato, loving mother of five children; her four biological children are the oldest twins Hikari and Lara, Lianette, and Haru Yamato. The fifth is Feldt "Grace" Yamato, an orphaned girl she adopted and treated her caringly as if she was another one of her children. **

National Defense Committee Chairman, **Commander-in-Chief** **Kira Yamato - Ultimate Coordinator, son of Ulen Hibiki, adopted son of Caridad and Haruma Yamato, ace pilot of the ZGMF-X30A Absolute Freedom, father of five children: twins Hikari and Lara, Lianette, Haru, and Feldt. Deeply caring, loving, well-disciplined, sometimes overprotective husband when it comes to his family. That was why he was so shocked and angry to find that APEX convinced Feldt to join them considering that they withheld earth-shattering secrets about the Titans from the world for so long, especially when one of the Titans, the chief among them being Godzilla, the King of the Monsters, almost killed his oldest son in San Francisco. **

Strategic Commander, **Yzak Joule - pilot of the ZGMF-X1062 Azure Duel Gundam, husband of Shiho Hahnenfuss, temperamental, tough-loving yet caring father of Wayne, Weiss, and Victor Joule. **

Orbital Planetary Defense Force (OPDF) Chief Executive, **Commander**** Takaki Igarashi**

* * *

**Yamato Team**

Third-Generation Minerva-class Battleship, **_Ares_**

Captain: **Shinn Asuka - ace pilot of ZGMF-X54X Burning Destiny,**** husband of Lunamaria Hawke, and father of Hayato and Mayu Asuka. Prior to CE 85, he somewhat went back to a more relaxed and carefree person, especially when he's around with his friends, wife and kids. However, after the San Francisco Titan Incident, the public revealing of APEX, and the subsequent rise of opposing paramilitary organizations like Red Orochi and the ARC Knights around the globe, he's not only back to being angry and becoming overly protective for his loved ones in the process, which is hidden by his stoic façade, but deep down, nervous for what the uncertain future holds for his children with peace being ripped apart at the seams once more. **

1st Officer: **Henry Katzenberg**

Communications Controller: **Alice Vicki**

Ship Pilot: **Kojikawa Kobayashi**

Weapon Control Systems: **Rui Chong**

Enemy Detection and Electronic Warfare Identification: **Nathan Frederickson**

Technicians: **James Lance, Amanda Claret, Mason Grifford **

Mobile Suit Pilots: **Hikari Yamato, Lara Yamato, Hayato Asuka, Jeremiah Magnusson, Tyler Sylvester, Alyssa Darrow**

**ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper's Trio - elite ZAFT pilots and personal bodyguards of the Clyne-Yamato family.**

**Hilda Harken - Leader of the Trio **

**Mars Simeon**

**Herbert von Reinhard - Mentor of Hikari and Lara Yamato, and Hayato Asuka. **

* * *

**Task Force ARTEMIS**

Third-Generation Minerva-class Battleship, **_Athena_**

Captain: **Lunamaria Hawke-Asuka - pilot of the ZGMF-X48X Strike Impulse **

First Officer: **Corrina Lanniston**

Communications Controller: **Thomas Jorgsen **

Ship Pilot: **Michael Walker**

Weapon Control Systems: **Nadia Sune**

Technicians: **Kyara Gregory, Natalie Deabert, Jackie Erickson**

Mobile Suit Pilots: **Jonathan Kingsley, Shelby Hawke, Chelsea Hawke, Shigeru Fujiwara, Robert Orlando, Weiss Joule**

* * *

Second-Generation Eternal-class Battleship, **_Valkyrie_**

Commander: **Dearka Elsman - pilot of ZGMF-X115AP Malachite Juggernaut Gundam, husband of Miriallia Haw and socially-aloof, funny, yet caring father of Daniel Elsman **

First Officer: **Carl Nelson**

Head Operator: **Shiho Hahnenfuss-Joule - wife of Yzak Joule, and mother of Wayne, Weiss, and Victor Joule**

Mobile Suit Pilots: **Wayne Joule**, **Jackson Waltfeld, Lyle Dylandy, Mayu Asuka****, Guilford Trine****, Ellen Pennyworth**

* * *

**Orbital Planetary Defense Force**

Second-Generation Compton-class Land Battleship, **_Hawthorne_**

Captain **Heine Westenfluss - pilot of the ZGMF-X372AA Fire Aegis**

First Officer: **Miyagi Atsuji **

Communications Controller: **Terry Edelstein **

Ship Pilot: **Damien Ratchet **

Weapon Controls System:** Charles Huang **

Technicians: **Joel Vern, Alonso Ramirez, Hiro Matsunaga, Rachel Hyun Jae**

Mobile Suit/Armor Pilots: **Akane Yashiro, Nathaniel Hicks, Thomas Hudson, Helen Ripley, Jim Vasquez, Christine Winters**

**Titan Hunters **

**"Predator" Team**

Major **Adam Schwartz **(Team Leader, Natural)

Staff Sergeant **Yoshimitsu Kosugi **(Engineer, Coordinator)

Specialist **Hank Cooper **(Weapon specialist, Coordinator)

Sergeant First Class **Eric Jefferson **(Marksman, Mixed)

Corporal **Alexis**** Valentine** (Support, Natural)

* * *

**Other Personal**

**Kane Oppenheimer** \- chief designer and head researcher of military technologies

**Bishop Henriksen **\- ZAFT's chief Titan biologist

* * *

**_ORB UNION_**

**Military Command**

Chief Representative of Orb and Commander-in-Chief, **Cagalli Yula Attha-Zala - adopted daughter of Uzumi Nara Attha, twin sister of Kira Yamato, former pilot of the ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam, wife of Athrun Zala, and stubborn and tough, yet loving mother of Leonidas, Lionelle, and Marigold Zala **

Admiral, **Athrun Zala - son of Patrick and Leonore Zala, ace pilot of ZGMF-X29A Supreme Justice, husband of Cagalli Yula Attha, cool-headed, thoughtful, well-disciplined father of Leonidas, Lionelle, and Marigold Zala.**

Rear Admiral, **Nobuyasu** **Amagi**

Commander, **Lucas Englehorn**

Titan Crisis Investigation (**TCI**) Chief Executive, **Commander Washington Katagiri**

* * *

**Zala Unit**

Third Generation Izumo-class Battleship, **_Hachiman_**

Captain: **Richard Alexander **

Vice Captain: **Hammond Kisaka**

Communications Controller:** Kai Johnson**

Ship Pilot: **Valerie Banes**

Weapon Control Systems: **Aaron Connors **

Technicians: **Shinji Crossroads, Fray Lyne, Ito Okumura, Dexter Eckbert **

Mobile Suit Pilots: **Leonidas Zala, Katsumi Dunkelman, Tetsuo Tokugawa, Dalton Herrmann, Arthur Williams **

**Special Support Unit**

Second Generation Takemikazuchi-class Naval Aircraft Carrier, **_Bishamonten _**

Captain: **Jason Kobayakawa**

Second-in-Command:** Shin Hae-Young **

Communications Controller: **Taylor Marsh**

Ship Pilot: **Nicole Thorston**

Weapon Control Systems: **Walter Lang**

Technicians: **Craig Jameson, Robert Manning, Hanami Otsuko, Tony Smith**

Mobile Suit/Armor Pilots: **Cornelius Zimmerman, Tara Jones, Malley O'Dougherty, Elizabeth Alcott, George Kingston, Masakage Adachi, Liu Huai, Genji Tachibana, Ling Xiang-Wei, Miyu Tsukahara**

* * *

**Orb's Titan Crisis Investigation (TCI)**

First Generation Atragon-class Battleship, **_Gotengo_**

Captain: **Douglas Gordon**

Second-in-Command:** Matsushige** **Date**

Communications Controller: **Keith Miller**

Ship Pilot: **Katsunori Kazama**

Weapon Control Systems: **Derrick Chaplain**

Technicians: **Terry Morse**, **Irene Brosnan**

Mobile Suit/Armor Pilots: **Lawrence Skywalker, Haruto Aramaki, ****Shinichi Ozaki, Kazuma Aoki, Marshall Wilson, Alan McCarthy **

* * *

**Titan ****Crisis Intelligence Taskforce **

Colonel **Leonard Hawk **(Team Leader, Coordinator)

Major **Raphael Carter** (Right-Hand Man, Natural)

Warrant Officer **Cody Killian **(Coordinator, Tactical Strategist)

Sergeant Major **Hideta Watanabe **(Personnel Manager, Natural)

Master Gunnery Sergeant **Hank McArthur **(Weapon Specialist, Natural)

Sergeant **Pierre de Bernard **(Mixed, expert marksman)

* * *

**Other Personnel**

**Yui Simmons **\- chief designer of Orb's military

**Trevor Haines **\- chief Titan biologist of Titan Crisis Intelligence (**T.C.I**)

* * *

**_ATLANTIC FEDERATION_**

**Executive/Military Command**

President and Commander-in-Chief, **Abraham Eisenhower**

Presidential First Lady, **Eileen Eisenhower**

Vice President, **Peter Morrison**

Second Lady, **Naomi Morrison**

General **Patrick Wallace**

Command of the 1st Defense Brigade, Colonel **Franklin Terrance **

Atlantic Federation Navy Admiral, **William Stenz**

Command of the **Mobile Suit Warehouse and Development **(**MSWAD**), Lieutenant General **Arnold Kenneth **

Leader of the **Anti-Megalosaurus Force **(**AMF**), Major **Mila Woods**

* * *

**1st Defense Brigade**

Second Generation Archangel-class Battleship, **_Odysseus _**

Captain: **Isaac Rodgers**

Second-in-Command: **Donald Howard**

Communications Controller: **Sharon Parker**

Ship Pilot(s): **Kevin Anderson, Abbey Theodore**

Weapon Control Systems: **Stephanie Bailey**

Technicians: **Brent Sullivan, Sean Watson, Glen Peterson**

Mobile Suit/Armor Pilots: **John la Flaga, Samuel Washington, Clyde Griffin, Cecil Owens, Judy West, Elias Wells, Jane Hawkins**

* * *

Second Generation Hannibal-class Land Battleship, **_Cincinnatus_**

Captain: **Steven O'Connell **

Second-in-Command: **Edward Rommel**

Communications Controller: **Brock Kendrick**

Ship Pilot(s): **Jennifer Foster**

Weapon Control Systems: **Jerry King**

Technicians: **Matthew Braxton, Henry Moore**

Mobile Suit/Armor Pilots:** Phillip Patton, Jesse Coronado **

* * *

**Atlantic Federation Navy**

Third Generation Splenger-class Naval Carrier, **_Brody_**

Captain: **Kimberly Armstrong**

Second-in-Command:** Shannon Orimura**

Communications Controller: **Carl Roderick**

Ship Pilot(s): **Ned Armand, Smith Isaiah**

Weapon Control Systems: **Emery Brandt**

Technicians: **Aubrey Grant, Erich Webber**

Mobile Suit Pilots: **Natasha Fairs, Joselyn Jacqueline, Olympia Scarlett, Mark Hoskins, Christopher Erwin, Ronald Weston, Isamu Orimura**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Warehouse and Development (MSWAD)/Anti-Megalosaurus Force (AMF) **

First Generation Nothrop-class Battle-Carrier Plane, **_Icarus_**

Captain:** Harrison Solo**

Second-in-Captain: **Nick Hunter **

Communications Controller:** Cardin Schneider **

Ship Pilots: **Tom Cooper, Jimmy Ash, Barry Christianson, Andre Herrero, Kelly Grimaldi **

Weapon Control Systems: **Max Packard **

Mobile Suit Pilots:** Graham Aker, Howard Mason, Daryl Dodge,** **Timothy Ulysses Jones, Ford Brody, Carolyn Crawford**

* * *

**Other Personnel**

**Robert Holmes - **field agent and intelligence officer overseas

**Billy Katagiri - **Washington Katagiri's son and Mobile Suit engineer for the Atlantic Federation's MSWAD and Anti-Megalosaurus Force

**Professor Ralph Eifman** \- Chief mobile suit researcher for MSWAD and AMF

**Doctor Newt Geiszler **\- Atlantic Federation's expert scientist studying the Titans

* * *

**_APEX_ -** a mysterious scientific organization founded in secrecy in **C.E. 30** as a joint coalition between the Atlantic Federation and the Republic of East Asia in order to hunt and study M.U.T.O. (Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organisms) or AKA Titans, named after the first gods of Greek mythology that preceded the Olympian Greek gods. Picking up where its spiritual predecessor, **Monarch**, left off from in the AD timeline before the Cosmic Era calendar was adopted, APEX continued to study and monitor the previously studied Titans that were thankfully still dormant while searching for newer ones yet to be discovered even while the three Alliance-PLANT Wars AKA Bloody Valentine Wars raged on that did result in gradually reduced funding over time for their operations. Major funding for APEX resumed during the short end of the third Bloody Valentine War.

APEX's first major case was with the appearance of a previously dormant mosquito-type Titan documented as **Skeetera** in CE 40 where she arose from a nuclear power plant accident near Fukushima, Japan. This was also when **Godzilla** had finally awoken from his long slumber and was pursuing the Mosquito Titan across the Pacific Ocean. In **CE 53**, APEX cooperated with the Atlantic Federation military to lure Godzilla and Skeetera to Wake Atoll where both were thought to be killed by the Castle Supernova hydrogen bomb "test". Skeetera was confirmed to be destroyed by the bomb's blast, but Godzilla, however, managed to survive. Unfortunately, it was also what caused the Type S influenza to mutate into Type S2 influenza thanks to Skeetera's mutagenic prions the insect Titan carried in his body that were released thanks to the monster being incinerated. Far from being burned away, the force of the detonation blew the prions far and wide across the globe, thus coming into contact with the pathogens of the Type S influenza, mutating them.

It was APEX's darkest secret and the fact that it, the Atlantic Federation, and the Republic of East Asia dare not speak about it even in private goes to show how costly it was for the world, changing history for the worst.

In **CE 57**, APEX and NASA conducted a return expedition to Skull Island in the South Pacific with Ferris Randa, Musashi Saito, Jack Driscoll, Vincent Denham, and Suzanne Watson representing the organization at the time. The purpose was to not only determine what had become of **King Kong**, **Gorosaurus**, and other prehistoric Titan fauna since the 1972 and 1995 AD expeditions, but also for assurance that Kong was still on humanity's side. While positive reports showed that the island was still relatively stable, other more disturbing reports showed that lately, there had been signs of other Titans, some familiar, some unknown to APEX, had been rampaging about. Kong, though still friendly towards humans, had been more on the edge with the reappearance of the **Skullcrawlers**, in addition to the unwanted intrusions from other Titans.

After returning from Skull Island, Randa, Driscoll, Saito, and Watson debriefed the survivors, James Conrad and Nora Harrison, before presenting with a slideshow, showing ominous cave paintings with each depicting a Titan. The slideshow ended with one massive cave painting showing Godzilla battling against a three-headed hydra with both surrounded by many different giant creatures battling each other with humanity trapped in the middle of an apocalyptic battle.

In **CE 68**, Akira Serizawa and his assistant, Samantha Graham, were sent by APEX to the province of Papua in Indonesia to investigate the cave-in of Grasberg Mine. There they discovered the skeleton of another member of Godzilla's species that died long ago and two parasitic spores, one of which had hatched.

The creature that hatched from the spore arrived at the nuclear power plant in Janjira, Japan where it attached itself to the reactor to feed. Monarch quickly quarantined the city of Janjira in order to study the creature, codenamed **MUTO**.

**CE 70** was the April Fool's Crisis when ZAFT dropped N-Jammers on Earth and the subsequent consequences of mass starvation due to the people's mass starvation with APEX temporarily suspending their operation on Janjira. As for the MUTO, however, it wasn't at all affected by what was happening as the reactor had already been crippled and was now cocooned for extra protection from the N-Jammers, allowing the creature to feast on the still-active nuclear reactor. APEX was more worried that the N-Jammers would have suppressed nuclear fission for volcanoes as well, prompting the Titans from hibernation.

Despite what happened, the Titans were still sleeping thanks to the volcanoes themselves being unaffected by the N-Jammers. It turned out that the Earth's core continued to generate geothermal radioactivity through nuclear fission deep within the planet. The core's radioactivity permeated throughout the magma flow deeper layers beneath the earth's crust, which is where most of these Titans slept in, providing these giant creatures a sustainable food source as it had for eons.

In **CE 72**, process to remove the N-Jammers on Earth were underway and the reactivation of nuclear plants all across the earth using N-Jammer Canceller technology brought some relief for APEX members as the Titan's other food source was quickly returning. However, it sparked newfound, growing fears from other APEX scientists that it wouldn't be long before more aggressive, opportunistic Titans take notice of the changes at the surface.

In **CE 85**, their fears came to fruition as not only did the MUTO burst free from its cocoon and destroyed APEX's facilities and flew away, but at the same time, Laguna Verde Power Plant in Mexico was also destroyed. It was sucked dry by a Titan superspecies of prehistoric dragonflies related to the Meganeura of the Carboniferous Period, which they were quickly codenamed as **Meganulon** with their giant alpha female, or the Queen of the Meganulon, codenamed as **Megaguirus**.

The existence of giant superspecies was revealed to the world thanks to the appearances of the giant prehistoric arthropods and the subsequent awakenings of their rival predators: Godzilla from the Pacific Ocean, **Rodan** and **Radon** from Isla de Mara. Godzilla's and the two Rodans' paths converged onto the center of San Francisco where they both clashed as the bipedal crocodylopmorph King of the Monsters fought against the lifelong mated pair of monstrous, eagle-like pterosaurs with the metropolis devastated in the process. Then when the male and female MUTOs and Megaguirus and her swarm of Meganulon finally invaded San Francisco, both arthropod Titans managed to get the drop on the two feuding reptilian Titan superspecies, which forced the Godzillasaurus and the Aquiladactylus to retreat temporarily. After that, the MUTOs and the Meganulon went back to being antagonistic towards each other as they carved out enormous acres of San Francisco and the surrounding suburb towns as their own separate territories to establish their own breeding nests.

Then came nightfall as Godzilla and the mated Rodan pair decided to set aside their differences from eons of their ancient rivalry to work together to bring down their mutually despised enemies. The Titan superspecies collided for the second time in an epic destructive tag team battle of reptiles versus arthropods, unleashing devastation upon the city center. The world watched as Godzilla, Rodan, and Radon defended Naturals and Coordinator's world from the existential threat posed by the MUTOs and Megaguirus with her brood, restoring balance to the natural order. When the Godzillasaurus and the pterosaurian Aquiladactylus stood victorious in the end, it was finally time for APEX to step out of the shadows.

* * *

Notable Members:

**Admiral Duane Halberton (deceased)**

**Dr. Akira Serizawa - Son of Haruo Serizawa and descendant of the Serizawa family going back to his, Eiji Serizawa in the half of the 20th century AD with the most famous of his ancestors being Ishiro Serizawa of the 21st century AD. Like his father and his predecessors, Akira is critical of the human race in their self-destructive race for dominance with scarce regards for the natural world. He believes that Godzilla's existence is the key in restoring balance to nature. And he carries his ancestor's pocket watch, which had stopped ticking because of the atom bomb that destroyed Hiroshima at the end of World War II, as a reminder of humanity's destructive potential. While more sociable and outgoing than his ancestor, Ishiro, he is still heavily introverted and philosophical even to his colleagues. He often enjoys reading the works of Shakespeare and loves listening to John Williams. **

**Dr. Samantha Graham **

**Dr. Mark Russell (retired)**

**Dr. Emma Russell**

**Madison Russell**

**Feldt "Grace" Yamato - adopted daughter of Kira and Lacus Yamato. Her actual parents, Ruido Resonance and Marlene Vlady, were murdered by sleeper agents belonging to a pro-Coordinator terrorist cell. Having grown up in a loving and caring family, she has picked up the philosophical ideals of peace and pacifism from both her foster parents as well as her foster father's knack for machines and her foster mother's love for nature and Haro. She has developed her own philosophy that is more akin to Akira Serizawa's than her parents, which is coexistence of man with nature thanks to her passionate love for animals. This is also what drove Feldt to join APEX apart from rebelling towards her overprotective family, even her supportive second older foster sister, Lianette. She hoped that by studying the Titans and peering into their world, she would show to the world that these giant beasts are not simply monsters, but rather complex, multi-faceted beings integral to the planet's survival as well as humanity's. Her compassionate, understanding demeanor, cheery optimism, and strong determination for a peaceful future of coexistence makes her the unofficial heart of the organization. **

**Professor Ferris Randa - descendant of William Randa. He was the senior operative of APEX responsible for funding and organizing the CE 57 APEX-NASA Expedition to Skull Island. He currently serves as the Chief Minister of APEX. **

**Jack Driscoll**

**Dr. Musashi Saito**

**Suzanne Watson**

**Dr. Vincent Denham (deceased) - descendant of the deceased filmmaker Carl Denham. He was APEX's paleobiologist that went to Skull Island in CE 57. He, himself, died sacrificing his life to save the lives of the CE 57 APEX expedition from the alpha Skullcrawler, Ramarak or Chiros. **

**Dr. Jack Denham - son of Vincent Denham and chief geneticist of APEX. **

**James Conrad**

**Nora Harrison**

**Dr. Ilene Chen**

**Dr. Ling Chen**

**Dr. Rick Stanton**

**Director of Newtype Studies, Dr. Miki Saegusa - A Newtype psychic and the head of the institution for Newtypes. She is noted to have a strong telepathic bond to Godzilla, which could be described closest being to that of a sibling relationship like brother and sister. Out of all the APEX members apart from Akira Serizawa, she is the one to have the most empathy and compassion for the King of the Monsters, often serving as a moral reminder to anyone in APEX and to those outside of the organization that Godzilla is not just a ferocious, rampaging monster that has to be eliminated or contained. She is the unofficial soul of APEX. **

**Dr. Akihiko Kashiwagi**

**Dr.**** Stephen Spielberg - The Chairman Director of APEX**

**Dr. Ian Malcolm - former mathematician professor turned APEX member who specializes in ecological mathematics with one of his famous works being "Chaos Theory". If Akira represents the belief set of APEX, Feldt the heart, and Miki the soul, then Malcolm would be reason/mathematical logic. Paraphrasing from one of the essential tenets of the Chaos Theory, complex systems like Titan ecosystems have an underlying order that cannot be accurately measured and predicted as it is a linear system when it is actually a non-linear system, making the whole attempt to predict its direction moot and nearly impossible. Chaos and confusion are aftereffects of the tiny imperfections to the initial conditions in a complex system being sensitively dependent to the state of those conditions. **

**Malcolm is mostly critical of the Earth Sphere, even the PLANTS under Lacus' leadership, in how they overreacted to the Titans as their attempts to control and/or destroy them would be like trying to control a tornado, which is in essence a silly and dangerous exercise in futility trying to control uncontrollable forces of nature. However, he is critical even of APEX at times for the same reason when it comes to the organization's methodology of studying the Titans while trying to contain them. **

**While he might not be the most popular scientist in APEX as his personality is quite boldly divisive and grinding to those that tend to follow a more linear perspective, but his surprisingly smart-aleck personality holds even more shocking kernels of wisdom behind his theory. It is that aspect of him that keeps APEX grounded at times from falling into the control freak-esque tendencies that many national institutions often fall prey to in coping with the reality of having to share the planet with these giant prehistoric beasts, which once ruled Earth long before man came to the scene and will continue to do so long after humanity would be gone. **

**Katsura Mafune **

**Sam Coleman**

**H.E.A.T.**

**Dr. Niko "Nick" Tatopaulos**

**Dr. Elsie Chapman**

**Dr. Mendel Craven**

**Monique Dupre**

**Randy Hernandez**

**N.I.G.E.L.**

**G-Team**

**Takeshi Shinjo (G-Team Leader)**

**Jackson Barnes**

**Lauren Griffin**

**Anthony Martinez**

**William Steele **

**Ikari Takamori**

**J.A.K.E. Omega (Jungle Action Killer - Experimental Robot) - the last of the series of super soldier robots designed and created by scientists of Project Terminator to aid the economic bloc **during the Reconstruction War** that would later become the Atlantic Federation in the aftermath. They were quite prominent in usage with many atrocities on the battlefield inflicted by these humanoid war robots that more often than not turned the tide of battle in the proto-Atlantic Federation bloc military's favor. When the Reconstruction War ended, some of them were decommissioned with most being relegated to security and construction roles, but came the First Alliance-PLANT War, production on the Project Terminator war robots resumed and they were brought back to being on the front lines. **

**However, the destructive capabilities and weaponry of ZAFT's GINN quickly made them obsolete starting with the Battle of Victoria despite it ending in victory for the Earth Alliance and then onwards with the huge nail in the coffin being the Neutron Jammers dropped by ZAFT in the April Fool's Crisis. These Terminator JAKE Robots quickly fell out of favor with the Earth Alliance top brass as the war wore on when they focused on Mobile Suit development. Many, if not, all of the Terminator JAKE Robots were scrapped and re-used for parts of the Earth Alliance's Mobile Suit series called the Daggers. Terminator JAKE Omega was the last of the robot series that fully fought in combat in the Battle of Kaoshiung. Afterwards, he was about to meet the same fate as others before him before an Earth Alliance soldier, trying to avoid capture from ZAFT soldiers, encountered him by accident, reactivating his program. Omega saved Ikari's life, killing the pursuing ZAFT soldiers before the two finally escaped from Taiwan. Stranded out in the middle of the sea near the Ogasawara Islands, the two were finally saved by APEX agents patrolling the area in proximity to their hidden underwater base. **

**Ikari and Omega later joined APEX with the latter having his core AI reprogrammed as part of the organization's IP, now recognizing only those part of APEX as friendly. People outside of the organization are to be monitored and if deemed to be a threat to APEX, Omega would terminate them with deadly force. He and Ikari were later assigned as part of the G-Team, a specialized group of the best soldiers that combat the Titans. Since then, he has been the heavy tank, or the weapon specialist of the team thanks to APEX consistently updating him the state-of-the-art military hardware and software technology, and weaponry that enables him to tank serious hits from giant monsters and mobile suits alike and keep going for a very long time while hitting back twice as much. **

* * *

First Generation Nothrop-class Battle-Carrier Plane, **_Argo_**

Captain: **Shawn Talbain**

Second-in-Command: **Minami Nishimura**

Communications Controller: **Ian Lambert **

Ship Pilot(s): **Rebecca Jameson, Hank Boyd, Andrew Nash, Fujita Takeda**

Weapon Control Systems: **Jacob Daniels **

Mobile Suit/Armor Pilots: **Clark Grant, Tiffany Lee, Johnny Nash, Roy Sleggar**

* * *

**_KINGDOM OF SCANDINAVIA_**

King **Gunnar Konstantin**

**Ragnar Crew**

Third Generation Nelson-class battleship, **_Ragnar_**

Captain: **Randolph Halvardson**

Communications Controller: **Sophie Erickson**

Mobile Suit Pilots: **Alexander Benedikt, Harold Kay**

* * *

**_KINGDOM OF AZADISTAN_**

After the breakup of the Earth Alliance and the subsequent fall of the Eurasian Federation after being abused dearly by the Atlantic Federation in the Second Bloody Valentine War, this Middle Eastern province that was once under the Eurasian Federation's roof quickly gained its independence, becoming a nation in its own right with its territory being established in lands of what were once Iraq and Kurdistan. However, because of the economic collapse that was somewhat stable under the Eurasian Federation prior and during the First Bloody Valentine War was destabilized by the abusive campaign of the Atlantic Federation in the Second Bloody Valentine War, it was in a deadly war with other Middle Eastern provinces beginning their own aggressive campaigns to establish themselves as legitimate nations at the start of CE 75.

As Azadistan clearly began to dominate the eastern half of the Middle East while Jordan dominated the western half, the only obstacle in Azadistan's path towards becoming a kingdom was the province of Krugis turned into the short-lived Republic of Krugis. The Republic of Krugis (Setsuna F. Seiei's homeland) was defeated around CE 78 and assimilated into Azadistan's territory.

The assimilation of neighboring countries only added more complications to Azadistan's rise as a national kingdom. Their attempts to increase their political influence only created civil unrest as their campaign influenced the creation of the KPSA, Krugis freedom fighters. Child guerrillas were used to combat Azadistan's mobile suits. Negotiations went in between resistance and eventually people of the Republic of Krugis were given citizenship of Azadistan. The war ended with the formation of the Kingdom of Azadistan, the western Constitutional Republic of Jordan, which covered lands that were Lebanon, Israel, Jordan, the western half of Syria and northern parts of the Sinai Peninsula. Most of the central and southern lands of the Sinai Peninsula has become the Saradia Kingdom.

Azadistan in the following years began seeking foreign humanitarian and economic aid. Following the national parliament's declaration of monarchic rule, the elected Princess Marina Ismail has been at the forefront of outward diplomatic negotiations and political reform in CE 83. As of C.E. 93, Azadistan continues to negotiate and seek foreign assistance in its struggle to survive economic hardships. Fortunately, ZAFT under leadership of Lacus Clyne-Yamato, Orb Union under Cagalli Yula Attha-Zala, the newly reformed Atlantic Federation under President Eisenhower, and surprisingly even Azadistan's western rival, Constitutional Republic of Judah, were receptive towards lending assistance, but the interference of these nations wasn't welcomed by Azadistan's religious conservatives.

However, the recent awakening of the Titans thanks to the infamous Titan incident of San Francisco in CE 85, the subsequent public acknowledgement of APEX's existence, and the rise of a major paramilitary eco-terrorist organization called the Red Orochi in CE 88 forced Azadistan's potential allies to focus their efforts elsewhere. The only superpower nations that are giving limited assistance to Azadistan are the Atlantic Federation, the Constitutional Republic of Judah, and ZAFT, but their relief efforts have proven to be short-lived and not as effective as many hoped for due to the interference of APEX's global expansion, and increasingly intrusive presence of the Red Orochi and its affiliates getting in the way by weapon and drug smuggling to local Middle Eastern terrorist groups and the remaining international pro-Natural ones to continue their reign of terror.

The Eurasian Federation was unable and unwilling to help the struggling Azadistan as the Federation was reduced to just easternmost members of the Warsaw Pact **(Ukraine, Belarus, Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia)**, post-Soviet States, and Heilongjiang Province, which cut down their resources and manpower by significant levels. That's not even mentioning that the Eurasian Federation is having so many internal problems to the point that a civil war might be on the horizon. Most of Europe had formed the current AEU, with the exception of Britain, and Ireland being part of the Atlantic Federation while Italy, Romania, Czechoslovakia, and Poland became neutrally independent nations. Hokkaido had been taken back into the fold of the Republic of East Asia.

* * *

Constitutional Monarch,** Marina Ismail **

Political Advisor, **Shirin Bakhtiar **

Leader of the Conservative Party, **Rasa Massoud Rachmadi**

* * *

**_ADVANCED EUROPEAN UNION_**

Second Generation Girty-Lue-class Battleship, **_Vercingetorix_**

Captain: **Kati Mannequin**

Communications Controller: **Maria Janssens **

Mobile Suit Pilot: **Patrick Colasour, Charlotte Dunois, Laura Bodewig, Wallace Lamperouge, Emily Stadtfeld, Horatio Gaudreau, Santiago Armando**

* * *

**_RED OROCHI - Advanced Paramilitary Eco-Terrorist Organization_**

The Red Orochi is the most powerful terrorist organization in the world that arose in secrecy for some unknown period of time. They came into the public spotlight after Godzilla and the Rodans' battle with the MUTOs and Megaguirus and APEX's existence becoming public knowledge. The Red Orochi's goals are unclear, but has gone to great lengths to make sure ZAFT, Orb, and the Atlantic Federation failed in containing or eliminating the world's monsters. They seemed to be attacking military bases, and terrorizing nearby towns and cities while using this as a smokescreen to systematically eliminate any APEX support facilities outside the Titan Containment Outposts to secure them for unknown reasons other than releasing the dormant Titans and unleashing them onto the world.

The Red Orochi is led by General Ryu Himura, who is better known as Orochi Commander. Many prominent figures have joined their cause and have helped extend the Red Orochi's power including brilliant scientists and leaders of (special interest groups). Wealthy financial backers have provided unlimited funding. Also aiding them are the Equal Environment of Earth Union, remnants of the Blue Cosmos and LOGOS, and the S.C.A.L.E. All have proided with the Red Bamboo with tech that has bolstered their arsenal.

* * *

**Notable Members: **

Supreme Commander/Founder, **Ryu Himura AKA Orochi Commander**

Second-in-Command/Co-Founder, **Alan Jonah**

Head of Neuro-Technology, **Dr.** **Cameron Winter**

Chief of Titan Genetic Creation, **Dr. Hideaki Nikaidou**

Leader of S.C.A.L.E., **Alexandra Springer**

Leader of Yakuza, **Yuki Shinobu**

**Financial Backers:**

CEO of Bio-Major, **Cameron Dodgson**

**Clark Nelson, Maximillian Spiel, Alejandro Corner, ****Mathias** **Winston, Chang Yu Meng, Hiroto Yamagata, Paul Dimanche**

Other Members:

**Madam Pirahna, Dr. Shinzo Mafune, Dr. Jack Bryon, Markos Hammett, Dr. Nathaniel Irving, General Masamune Gyozen, Hanzo Arashikage AKA Death Shadow, Asher Jonah, Ali-Al Saachez, etc. **

* * *

Naga-class Trans-atmospheric Battleship, **_Draconis_**

Captain: **General Masamune Gyozen**

Vice Captain: **Kojuro Masaaki **

Communications Controller: **Nedry Cunningham, ****Deverick Hunnicutt**

Ship Pilot(s): **Fyodor Antonovich**

Weapon Control Systems: **Ralph Jeffs**

Mobile Suit Pilots: **Casval la Flaga, Hanzo Arashikage, Asher Jonah, Brutus Grishin, Hank McCullagh, Dale Horton, Bill Ramsey, Ali-Al Saachez, Nagamasa Fuyutsuki, Elaine Kurogane**

* * *

**_ARC KNIGHTS - Counter Reactive Paramilitary Organization_**

While the true origins of this private paramilitary organization are currently unknown, it is safe to state that this was a reactionary vigilante group in response to the San Francisco Incident on CE 85, the perceived inadequacy of Earth's top superpower nations struggling with the public revelations of APEX and the Titans, and the shocking rise of the Red Orochi in CE 88. Rising around at the same time as the Red Orochi, the ARC Knights' ideology is the pursuit of completely ending any form and source of armed conflicts, regardless of whether they are human or Titan; direct or indirect. It acts upon the advisory of a council of powerful individuals and its preferred mode of operation resembles guerrilla tactics and maneuver warfare against Mobile Suit armies and terrorist groups. They target Orochi operations for most of the time, but the ARC Knights are not above fighting ZAFT, Orb, the Atlantic Federations forces, and even APEX if they deem them to be part of the problem. When it comes to any reawakened Titan emerging from its period of suspended animation onto the world, the organization would utilize rather underhanded, questionable tactics that sometimes endanger innocent lives caught in the crossfire for the sake of eliminating or driving away the larger threat of a rampaging giant creature, though one of the main founders claimed that it is a measure of last resort in a worldwide broadcast announcing the organization's existence and intentions.

Many people of Earth began a love/hate-like relation with the ARC Knights. Some people, Lacus Clyne-Yamato and Kira Yamato of ZAFT, Cagalli Yula Attha-Zala and Athrun Zala of Orb, Marina Ismail of Azadistan, and many members of APEX, believe that they only worsen the situation by creating unnecessary conflicts with everyone, potentially provoking a dormant, or active Titan like Godzilla into lashing out at humanity. The group has received mixed levels of opposition. Civilian protest groups have held rallies against them, Red Orochi, and sometimes, APEX, the world governments have attempted to stop them through military force, and the Red Orochi conducted vicious terror assaults on them, even going so far as to resort to executing personal raids and attempted assassinations on prominent personnel. Nevertheless, this organization is determined to correct the mistakes of the superpowers and APEX, and fight the Red Orochi and the Titans without being restricted by the boundaries of the law to protect the world from eating itself... no matter what it takes.

* * *

_Members_

Founder, **Dr. Noah Atherton **

Former Earth Alliance ace/ARC Knights Co-Founder and Commander, **Arthur Ray**

ARC Knights Observer and newest President of Actaeon Industries,** Albert Carbine**

Agent/Financial Backer, **Wang Liu Mei**

Agent, **Hong Long**

Agent, **Nanbara Hayashi**

Agent, **Sarah Fisher**

Agent,** Drake Kennedy**

* * *

Eternal-class Battleship/Mobile Suit Carrier, **_Ptolemy_**

Captain and Tactical Forecaster: **Sumeragi Lee Noriega**

First Officer: **Jonathan Paxton**

Medical Doctor: **Joyce Moreno**

Communications Controllers/Tactical Operators: **Lichtendahl Tsery, Christina Sierra**

Ship Pilot: **Lasse Aeon**

Ptolemy Engineers: **Ian Vashti, Linda Vashti**

Mobile Suit/Armor Pilots: **Setsuna F. Seiei, Lockon Stratos, Allelujah Haptism, Tierra Erde**

* * *

Modified ZAFT Cargo Ship, **_Fereshte_**

Captain: **Chall Acustica**

Communications Controllers: **Luang Wei **

Ship Pilot: **Devin Horrace**

Engineer: **Sherilyn Hyde**

Mobile Suit Pilots: **Fon Spaak, Eco Calore, Hanayo, Hanaya, Hixar Fermi, Leonard Fiennes, Delphine Bedelia**

* * *

**_REPUBLIC OF EAST ASIA_**

**Military Command**

President and Commander-in-Chief, **Zhou Tsung-han**

Vice President, **Zhuge Shu-fen**

Minister of National Defense, **Tang Shih-Yuan**

* * *

**Republic of East Asia Armed Forces**

General** Mitsuhara Nakagawa**

Admiral **Hasegawa Gentaro**

Vice Admiral, **Cao Chung-Ke**

* * *

Third Generation Splenger-class Naval Carrier, **_Heihachiro_**

Captain: **Nobuyuki Suzuki**

Vice Captain: **Hwang Hong-yeol**

Communications Controllers: **Gongsun**** Song, Zhang Jiayi**

Ship Pilot: **Meng Bao**

Mobile Suit Pilots: **Tsubasa Shinonono, Hayata Sanada, Jin Motoyasu, Hideyoshi Saika, Kanbei Mifune, Kikuchiyo, Dian Xu, Sima Jiao, Hibiki Fukushima**

Second Generation Vosgulov-class Submarine, **_Gan Ning_ **

Captain: **Huang Zhao**

Vice Captain: **Xiahou Deng **

Communications Controller: **Daisuke Motonori **

Ship Pilot: **Junichi Koremasa **

Mobile Suit/Armor Pilots: **Hiroki Todo, Katsuro Maeda, Masaru Abe**

* * *

**_EURASIAN FEDERATION_**

Notable Members:

**Commander Morgan Chevalier **

**Lt. Colonel Sergei Smirnov**

**Second Lieutenant Andrei Smirnov**

**First Lieutenant Soma Peries/Marie Parfacy**

* * *

**_OTHER CHARACTERS_**

**Miriallia Haw-Elsman** \- mother of Daniel, freelance photojournalist, retired from military life

**Daniel Elsman **\- 10-year old son of Dearka and Miriallia

**Mu La Flaga** \- father of John, Mary, and Keagan la Flaga, grandfather of Adrien and Sayla la Flaga, half-brother of Casval la Flaga, semi-retired admiral, combat instructor at Orb National Military Academy

**Murrue Ramius-La Flaga **\- mother of John, Mary, Keagan la Flaga, grandmother of Adrien and Sayla la Flaga, retired captain of the Archangel, senior advisor of Morgenroete's Shipbuilding Section B

**Meyrin Hawke - **former wife turned widow after her husband, Lt. Zacharias Hamilton, was killed within the devastation of San Francisco where Godzilla, the Rodans, the MUTOs, and Megaguirus fought each other. Mother of Chelsea and Shelby, retired from military life.

**Arthur Trine** \- father of Guilford, retired captain of the Minerva and from military life

**Andy Waltfeld - **father of Jackson, retired veteran and owner of his own coffee shop in Orb.

**Erica Simmons **\- mother of Yui, former chief designer of Orb's military

**Ledonir Kisaka **\- father of Hammond, retired from military life

**Lowe Guele **\- senior technician of the Junk Guild, pilot of the Gundam Astray Red Frame Kai, good friend and reliable ally to the Yamatos; he is also the one that rescued a very young, traumatized Feldt from being murdered by a short-lived pro-Coordinator terrorist group that killed her real parents, Marlene Vlady and Ruido Resonance, who were former Atlantic Federation test pilots secretly working for Dr. Noah Atherton. He was also the one that persistently convinced Kira and Lacus to adopt the girl in the hopes that at least they could provide her a good life filled with love, peace, and safety in a more stable environment than either her actual parents, he, or Junk Guild could provide. Over the years, Lowe kept in contact with Clyne-Yamato family to see how things are with them, especially Feldt. Thus, he was incredibly shocked one day on CE 91 to hear from Kira finding out that Feldt became part of the Titan-studying scientific organization, APEX, when one of her college professors, who was secretly working for APEX, appealed to her deep fascination and obsessive love for nature and the Titans to join the organization. Since then, he has become suspiciously wary and cynical of APEX, despite attempted assurances from Akira Serizawa and Samantha Graham.

**Asagi Caldwell-Dunkelman - **once an inexperienced test pilot of the MBF-M1 M1 Astray and leader of a trio of inexperienced pilots, herself, Mayura Labatt, and Juri Wu Nien. Thought to be dead, all of them actually survived, albeit barely hanging on to life by the skin of their teeth as they drifted within their cockpits in space. They were rescued by the Junk Guild that happened to be passing by. They were placed in healing capsules to basically place them on life support by "The Professor" until the Kusanagi found them days later. They recovered, but because of the trauma they suffered from their near-death experience, the three women went their separate ways. Asagi became a wanderer without purpose as she wanted to get away from war in general also because the home she grew up in was long gone. Most of her friends had now either abandoned Orb or were killed off in the ensuing calamity. She also became haunted by nightmares of her battles, and the family and friends she lost during the First Bloody Valentine War whenever she tried to sleep.

She snuck onto a cargo ship that was meant to take her to Australia in the Oceanic Union. However, when the ship tried to detour away and outrun from an incoming party of pirates, it had unfortunately sailed into a colossal, turbulent wall of storms surrounding the infamous Skull Island. The cargo ship was tossed fro and about in the extremely choppy seas with the thunderstorms bombarding it, damaging it. The ship crash-landed on the shore, and Asagi was forced to survive in the most unforgiving wilderness where gigantic prehistoric reptilian monsters and other evolutionary bizarre nightmares roam, mutate, and kill one another with only a large knife, a handgun, and a machete to go by along with a flask of water. She later had to ditch her depleted handgun when she acquired a katana from the skeletal corpse of a Japanese soldier from World War II while she would learn the necessary survival skills and enhance her combat melee skills to build a tough survivalist spirit along with a sharper mind and senses to cope with the primal harsh reality of Skull Island's Titan ecosystem.

This was where she encountered and sometimes came into conflict with the indigenous alpha beast-gods or Titans such as _Megaprimatus kong (King Kong), Gorosaurus dynastes (Gorosaurus), Golgothusaurus cranius (Skullcrawler), Sanguinychus kamakirasu (Kamacuras), Emperor Cobra, Gaw from the Venatoraptor stock, Lizzie from the Piranha Croc species, Zinogre, an ancient, cunning alpha of the Thunder Wolf Dragons, the brutish Sauron from the Vastatosaurus rex, the regal Sharptooth from the Gladiotyrannus imperator, Shere Khan of the Icarus Tiger species, Armadon from the Ogreceratops, Old One from the pterosaurian Tree Walkers, Slither from the Malvolusaurus clan, Great Roc from the eagle-like Roc species, Littlefoot from the Brontosaurus, Hathi from the Oliphaunt species, etc._

Apart from the many florafauna monsters threatening to kill her at every corner, she encountered a survivor of an Atlantic Federation ship crash, Argus Dunkelman, the captain of that very ship. At first, the relations between the two were awkward at best, hostile at worst when they have no other choice but to rely upon each other to survive. The two eventually warmed up when they have adapted to each other and known one another after so long to the point they became romantically intimate, helping Asagi overcome her own inner demons as well as Argus overcoming his.

Two years later and the world was in the midst of the Second Bloody Valentine War. By that time, Asagi and Argus have consummated their relationship, and did the best they could to thrive in the hostile ecosystem with the help of the native Tagatu tribe they had befriended. The two were later retrieved by a couple of APEX agents. They would later return to Orb after turning down an offer from Chairman Dr. Stephen Spielberg to join APEX. By then, Orb was under attack by ZAFT. APEX secretly released the couple onto Onogoro Island amidst the chaos where Asagi managed to take hold of the newer model of the Murasame, and join the fray while reuniting with Juri and Mayura. The three fought together alongside the Three Ships Alliance against Chairman Durandal's Destiny Plan.

That and after giving birth to her daughter, she retired from the military to take care of her while her husband became a citizen of the Orb Union and joined Orb's naval forces.

However, her period of peace with her family was starting to crack when the San Francisco Incident of C.E. 85 occurred. It made what she discovered from Monarch's abandoned research base become more and more likely true with each passing second. Then came more recent events such as the awakening of the bio-cryogenic, ankylosaur-like Titan, Anguirus in Siberia in CE 87.

The subsequent three-way battle between it, Godzilla, another Rodan, a younger offspring of the first two Rodans in Wyoming that resulted in the eruption of Yellowstone's supervolcano with the geothermal radiation of the magma contaminating almost all of the western and southwestern parts of the United States, which awakened more ancient Titans from eons of dormancy as well as mutated the American megafauna into Macro monsters/minor Titans, diverging into new giant-sized subspecies of the regular megafauna in CE 87.

It was finally the rise of major paramilitary organizations, Red Orochi and the ARC Knights in CE 88 that arose in reaction to the awakening of the Titans, which has forced her out of retirement to rejoin Orb's military to hopefully prevent the coming apocalypse that she saw long ago depicted on a cave wall painting.

Currently the pilot of the **MBF-Y917A Raiden.** Her current rank is Lieutenant.

**Mayura Labatt - **friend and teammate of Asagi and Juri. After having barely survived the second battle of Jachin Due and recovered, the three went on their own separate paths after having been dealt with traumatic near-death experiences that shook them dearly to the core. Mayura quit the military and tried to join back into judo and/or boxing where she had been in college prior to becoming a test pilot, both out of desperation to earn some money to pay for her apartment rent and to block out the nightmares she had been having lately in her sleep. However, her PTSD interfered with her life in multiple ways that ruined her job search many times. One night, she went to drink the daylights out of herself, but having done that, she had gotten into a serious brawl with many of the juvenile delinquents and troublesome gangsters. Though at first, she knocked out a good number of the punks cold, she was eventually overpowered by sheer numbers when Onogoro Police Department Force finally showed up and arrested everyone involved, including Mayura.

Mayura was placed in jail while the world outside her changed for the worse during the Second Alliance-PLANT War. However, even with depression and PTSD gripping her tighter and tighter on her being, she refused to go down without a fight. She worked out whenever and wherever she could, jail cell, gym...it didn't matter to her. She used whatever weight, dummy, ton-gallon cans, and punching bag she could get her hands on just to survive and stay sane in such a not-so healthy environment. Her being ripped after working out on a self-made routine not only helped her get over her inner demons, but it also earned her the respect of the criminal convicts in the penitentiary. She became the de facto trainer of the gym, helping them exercise as best as they could like she did like some form of regimented lean diet and workout routines, gradually seeing more energy gains and more lean muscle mass.

When she was finally released from prison, Orb was under attack by ZAFT for harboring Djibril.

Mayura, though tempted to give into her temptation to run and hide, instead decided to run towards the danger. Upon reaching the hangar with everything in chaos from the lack of confident leadership from Yuna Roma Seiran, she stole one of the newer models of the Murasame and piloted the mobile suit. She fought against every invading ZAFT mobile suit that came across her way until Cagalli's arrival in the Akatsuki Gundam and the subsequent intervening arrivals of the Archangel, Strike Freedom, True Justice, and finally her old teammates, Juri and Asagi, turned the tide. Mayura, Asagi, and Juri fought together in the Battle of Messiah just like they did in the First Bloody Valentine War, but only this time stronger and more mature than they were before.

After the war was over, Mayura, after through days of negotiations and legal paperwork regarding the black mark on her record, was finally reinstated back into the Orb military, promoted to Leading Private due to her heroic actions. She'd eventually work her way up to Ensign.

Formerly pilot of the MVF-M11C Murasame; currently piloting the **MBF-M47G Harada.**

**Juri Wu Nien** \- a former test pilot of the Astray in the First Alliance-PLANT War, who then went on to work as a programmer in Morgenroete throughout the Second Alliance-PLANT War until ZAFT came onto Orb's doorstep. At first, Juri was hesitant as the trauma from her near-death experience was still a scar that hadn't fully healed in spite of the years she spent working to get away from it. However, it was the death of her boyfriend that snapped her out of her petrifying fear. Driven by rage, regret, guilt, and sorrow, she took one of the Murasames that had not been launched yet and piloted it better and more aggressive than when she was in the Astray. She was clamed and relieved when she saw her old friends, Mayura and Asagi return to the battlefield after not meeting them for two years. Renewed and encouraged, Juri fought harder alongside her teammates with the trio reunited to help Cagalli, Kira, Athrun, and others of the Three Alliance Ships turn the disastrous tide of battle around in Orb's favor.

She also participated in the Battle of Messiah as well along with Asagi and Mayura with the battle ending in victory for the Clyne Faction.

Since the end of the Second Alliance-PLANT War with the relationship between ZAFT and Orb reconciled and re-forged, Juri went on to become Chief Engineer of Morgenroete's Shipbuilding Section B while Murrue became the Senior Advisor of Morgenroete.

Currently the pilot and owner of the **MBF-M35C Nobushi.**


	14. Monarch Apex Titan Profiles

_Godzilla (c) Toho Ltd., Warner Bros., and Legendary Pictures_

_Them! (c) Warner Bros. _

_The Black Scorpion (1957) (c) Warner Bros._

_Ts-Eh-Go from **Godzilla the Series** (c) TriStar and FoxKids_

_Jirass from **Ultraman (1966) **(c) Eiji Tsuburaya, Tsuburaya Productions_

_Obsidius from **Godzilla Unleashed (Wii) **(c) Pipeworks, Atari, Toho Ltd. _

_Gundam Seed/Seed Destiny (c) Mitsuo Fukuda, Sunrise Inc._

**Credit goes to KaijuSamurai, Transapient, NecroTitanDesigns, Trollmans, Hypoem87, Toonholt, and BozzerKazooers' creatively artistic take on Godzilla's and Gamera's universes as well as for their artwork and fanmade bios that I draw direct inspiration from. **

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Reflex **

* * *

**MONARCH/APEX**** Titan** **Files**

* * *

_**CURRENT MONARCH FILES YET TO BE UPDATED INTO APEX DATA FORMAT SYSTEM...PLEASE STANDBY...**_

* * *

**GODZILLA **

Reported Sighting:

**Pacific Ocean, 1954**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Godzillasaurus_** **_rex_**

Monarch Classification:

**_Gojira/Godzilla_**

Nickname(s):

**King of the Monsters**

**Atomic Dragon of the Pacific**

**The Ultimate Apex Predator**

**The Dragon Guardian of Odo Island**

**God of Destruction**

**Giant Lizard Beast**

**Big Guy**

**Big G**

**G-Man**

Size:

**150 meters (495 feet tall)**

**315 meters (1,155 feet long)**

Weight:

**185,000 tons**

Threat Rating:

**Moderately High to Extreme**

Species:

**Titan superspecies of gigantic, basal archosaurian reptile with genetic roots extending back to the Carboniferous Period. Possibly related to the ancestral line leading up to the divergent families of _ornithodirans_ (dinosaurs, pterosaurs, and birds) and _crocodylomorphs _(crocodiles, phytosaurs, aetosaurs, and rauisuchians), though genetically closer related to the latter. Godzilla's species has evolved physical characteristics convergent to other groups of the archosaur family: Having two pillar-like feet with huge toe claws and a thick yet very long, whip-like tail similar to a sauropod, three rows of large jagged, maple-shaped dorsal plates akin to that of a stegosaur, a osteoderm-laden, scaly hide similar to that of a crocodile albeit the armor plates were more tightly packed, and a powerful jaw several times more powerful than a Tyrannosaurus rex, with the exception of a pair of brawny, powerful arms with hands having four sharp-clawed fingers and an opposable thumb, which allows them to grab on to their prey or surroundings; a trait normally possessed by great apes.**

**Godzilla is possibly the last surviving member of a species of gigantic, amphibious, bipedal crocodylomorph descendants of basal archosaurian reptiles that existed in an unknown era of time when the planet was bombarded by ten times the radiation than it is today. He and his species ruled Earth probably during the Permian Period as ancient apex predators, keeping in check other radiovorous gigafauna before the Permian-Triassic Event forced him and others like him to flee deep underground, or to the deepest parts of the ocean where they managed to sustain themselves with the planet's natural geothermal radiation from its core. Godzilla remained dormant underwater for hundreds of millions of years with the exception of the Maastrichtian Stage of the Cretaceous Period when the Earth experienced a longer period of explosion of radioactivity levels that were recently found to be twice as potent as the Permian Period's, which spawned a greater evolution of newer Titans. After the extinction of the dinosaurs, he became dormant once more, appearing occasionally at various points in human history, inspiring the mythologies of several cultures.**

Nature:

**Bio-Atomic**

Behavior:

**Protector/Destroyer**

Unique Features and Abilities:

**His crocodilian-like scales and plates are nearly diamond-hard with some being spikier scutes. This is what makes him extremely impervious to conventional and some of the most powerful superhuman abilities, thus earning him the distinction of being the most destructive unstoppable force of nature in existence. **

**Equipped with powerful jaws capable of biting through the hide of Anguirus, known for their capability of withstanding a direct hit from a MOAB, a pair of strong arms to grapple and hold on to its opponent, a long whip tail capable of leveling buildings with ease and breaking the bones of other Titans, Godzilla's physical capabilities also allows him to tackle or overpower monsters that are of the same size or larger than him. Other than that, Godzilla's own roar can be heard at least 10 kilometers and can temporarily deafen his opponent, stunning them for a few minutes. This makes Godzilla and his species one of the more strength-oriented Titans.**

**Godzilla is specifically evolved to absorb and metabolize radiation effectively thanks to his large maple-shaped dorsal, spinal plates that store up excessive nuclear energy for further use in battle or lean times when radiation is less plentiful despite being carnivorous in nature as he had been reported to prey on whales occasionally. It is this adaptation that allowed him and other Gigafauna like him to survive. **

**Godzilla is able to expel excess radiation in the form of his Atomic Heat Ray, a Chernokov radiation-laden beam of plasma energy, resembling blue fire from his mouth thanks to his own biological nucleo-synthetic organ located between his esophagus and trachea. This attack both burns and poisons his opponents and the environment with deadly radiation, and now it is more potent thanks to the cosmic radiation of the inter-dimensional portals. He has been discovered to possess another ability, which is when he generates and releases the excess radioactive energy via battery-like muscles on his right and left flanks and through the pores existent between his scales as an EMP-like shockwave called 'Nuclear Pulse', which could short out even EMP-protected electronics within a 200 mile radius and inflict devastating stun damage on other Titans. Godzilla, however, prefers to fight up close and personal with his enemies as his brawny physical stature is more than enough to crush them. **

**And what remains will be torn apart by wickedly hooked claws and teeth. The force generated by his swinging tail is enough to cause shockwaves through the air, and shatter bedrock.**

**His eyes can be shielded by ghostly white, diamond-hard nictitating membranes that glow blue like his dorsal plates whenever he's about to charge up his Atomic Heat Ray. Most of his senses are attuned to nuclear energies, including a directional sense of smell, and an "aura-sense" similar to radar that may have evolved in response to a variety of flying enemies. He is most maneuverable in water, capable of powered cruising at over 180 knots. His tail generates moving whirlpools that aid in thrusting him forward with minimal effort, like hydraulic turbines.**

**Due to his amphibious nature, Godzilla possesses gills on each side of his neck that enable him to extract oxygen from the water. On land, his gills become enclosed by flexible armored scales and he will use his lungs to breathe. **

**Godzilla's bones are believed to be as strong and dense as titanium, steel, and tungsten alloys. It is this astonishing skeletal structure that enabled him to walk on land without collapsing from his own weight.**

* * *

**MOTHRA**

Reported Sighting:

**Yunnan Rainforest, China, 2005**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Gigamoth fenixis _**

Monarch Classification:

**Mothra/Mosura/Phoenix**

Nickname(s):

**Queen of the Monsters**

**Mistress of the Skies**

**Angel of Peace**

**Goddess of Life**

**Titan of the Divine Light**

Size:

_Larva_

**35 feet tall**

**476 feet long**

_Imago_

**152 feet tall**

**346 feet long**

Wingspan:

**1,010 feet long**

Weight:

**15,000 tons**

Threat Rating:

**Low**

Species:

**The female of the ancient arthropodal super-species known as Gigamoth, they likely descended from primitive flying insects hundreds of millions of years ago; fossils of a similar form from the Cretaceous later discovered in the United States collaborate this idea. Their exact ancestry is unknown and may never be known because of the kaiju's chimeric genes, incorporating traits of many arthropod lineages, including otherwise extinct ones. Metamorphic life-forms, they hatch as massive grub-like larvae, cocoon themselves within silken chrysalis and emerge as winged adults, a process which appears to be triggered by some environmental factor. The largest known insect species to ever exist, full-grown, their vast scaly wings are more than nine-hundred feet across fully outstretched. **

**An entire prehistoric, Asian civilization; a lost kingdom, called the Cosmos, was formed around the worship of this super-species and it still survives to this day hidden from the world in the Fairy Mountains. It has likely stemmed from the species' unusual behavior in that they are one of the few Titan species to have a positive relationship with humans as they have peacefully coexisted with the Cosmos for many millennia, and if ancient writings and the oral stories from the Cosmonians are to be believed, have actively protected them from threats in the past. The people in turn nurture and protect the eggs and cocoons of the species as they lay dormant, as their life cycle can take millennia to complete. This symbiosis may be possible due to one of the species' theorized attributes. Having coexisted for so long, much of the information of the Gigamoth species comes from accounts of the Cosmos People who have witnessed such traits that would otherwise be unknown. **

**In her larval form, she is physically armed with large, serrated claws to slash at enemies or burrow through the earth, and is covered in a thick plate-like exoskeleton as armor. Large bioluminescent eyespots on the thoracic segments where her armor is thickest attract the attention of attackers away from the actual head and fooling enemies into attacking the most well-defended area of the body, letting themselves get close for a counterattack. Large tusk-like horns around the head provide some protection from predators that try to attack the real head. Large vascular filaments running along the underside of the body of the larvae act as gills, allowing the organism to breathe underwater, although these are lost in adulthood in favor of flight. A large retractable barb at the end of the tail is able to inject paralyzing venom, while glands on the two long tails can shoot noxious gases that induce fatigue quickly, and even if not putting opponents to sleep, it can at least make them weaker and unfocused in battle. By swinging the abdominal segments of its body, the larvae can also fling venomous barbs from between its armor plates. This makes it easier for the larvae to entangle them with rope-like silk strands which it can shoot from spinnerets next to its facial horns. Within a few minutes, Mothra can eject a thick blanket of silk which hardens quickly into a compound stronger than steel, but can be quickly dissolved by a specialized enzyme Mothra can secrete on demand. The larva therefore works more to incapacitate its foes rather than to kill them, allowing the larva to escape by burrowing or swimming away, or giving enough time for an adult Gigamoth to arrive to protect its younger kin.**

**After a certain amount of time of natural development (usually at least centuries), or when induced by an outside factor (such as during a time of urgency) the larva uses its silk to construct a chrysalis that it develops in. This is the shortest life-cycle stage of the species, sometimes lasting only a few weeks, or supposedly even less. From the chrysalis emerges the mature imago form, a vast winged Mothra now free of its heavily armored body. This makes her much less durable than before and incapable of burrowing or swimming, but much faster, more agile, and most importantly, able to fly. Her three pairs of scaly wings end in long, blade-like points that are used to slash and tear at opponents in close-combat, or clipping them in hit-and-run flybys. Mantis-like serrated forelimbs and hooked claws at the ends of her appendages are effective weapons at close range, and in battle Mothra will overwhelm her opponent with high-speed barrages, sometimes outright ramming them in flight, not giving them a chance to retaliate. The imago also retains the spike-like hairs of the larvae within their white, orange-marked fur, and these can also be flung to urticate her foes, with the intention of hitting sensitive regions like the eyes and mouth of an opponent. Mothra possesses a wasp-like stinger at the end of her abdomen that is powerful enough to punch a hole through a monster's thick hide. While not lethal, the venom from Mothra's stinger was sufficient to immobilize and incapacitate a Titan for a considerable amount of time.** **However, her physical attacks are only secondary to her more specialized defenses, and from these, it is clear how this super-species dominated for so long.**

**Her body and wings, like those of lepidopteran insects, are covered in numerous layers of very fine scales, and in combat she will attempt to shed a large quantity of scales to create a large cloud around her. Although poorly studied, the scales of Mothra have very strong reflective properties and are highly conductive. The reflective attributes of these scales are said to be powerful enough to reflect or nullify energy-based attacks such as fire or light, and when surrounded by a self-produced cloud Mothra is effectively protected by an airborne forcefield. Underneath the scales that cover her wings are specialized cells which produce beta-wave bioluminescence, and by shifting the orientation the wings, she can unleash this light in pulses to blind enemies. The ancient writings of the Cosmos called them the "light-bringers", as they are capable of mass ejecting a huge cloud of reflective scales amplify their bioluminescence, creating a searing luminescent explosion visible for miles and instantly incinerates anything within half a kilometer. Mothra is capable of building up static energy in her scales, and is able to release these, either through concentrated blasts from the eyespots on her wings, or as a beam from her eyes and antennae, using her scale cloud to redirect her attacks so they can never miss. This natural bioelectricity also bolsters her clawing and slashing attacks, as she can electrify her foes through physical contact.**

**The circular pattern on both sides of the front corners of Mothra's wings heavily resemble Godzilla's eyes, implying Mothra possesses a symbiotic, and perhaps deeper spiritual connection to the King of the Monsters that is probably more than mere symbiosis and beyond human comprehension. As there is a King, there will always be a Queen. **

**While the larvae feed on natural flora native to the Fairy Mountains, adults have fused mouthparts and do not appear to eat, instead being sustained exclusively through geothermal energy; Mothra spends most of her time in dormancy rejuvenating within the volcanic catacombs when not forced into combat, sometimes not moving for decades. According to the Cosmos people, when her mate was still alive, Mothra was more active, but after his death she is active much more rarely. The Gigamoth species seem to have an inherent instinct regarding disruption of the Earth's biosphere, and are known to travel across oceans and continents to restore the natural order of the planet, actively avoiding human settlements whenever possible. If the legends of the Cosmos hold true, it is likely that mankind would not have survived past the ice ages without the actions of this super-species.**

Nature:

**Bio-luminescent, possibly divine**

Behavior:

**Peaceful**

Unique Features and Abilities: 

_Larva_

**Large, serrated claws for digging or burrowing**

**Large bioluminescent spots**

**Tusk-like horns**

**Vascular filaments** **running along the underside of the body of the larvae act as gills, allowing the organism to breathe underwater**

**Large retractable poisonous barb at end of the tail**

**Two long tails containing glands for fatigue-inducing gases**

**Silk Attack**

_Imago_

**Three pairs of scaly wings ending in long, blade-like points**

**Mantis-like serrated forelimbs and hooked claws at the ends of her appendages**

**Irritable spike-like hairs that could be forcefully ejected into opponent's soft spots**

**Highly reflective and conductive scales shed in a massive cloud to reflect or nullify energy-based attacks such as fire or light, and when surrounded by a self-produced cloud Mothra is effectively protected by an airborne forcefield**

**Beta-Wave Bioluminescence AKA "God Waves"**

**Concentrated Bio-Electrical Static Blasts from the eyespots on her wings**

**Bio-Electrical Bolts fired from her composite eyes and antennae**

**Wasp-like Stinger at the end of her abdomen**

**Silk Attack**

**Telepathic Communication - The Titan emitting** **strong neurological waves that can be detected through specialized electrical instruments for miles through a series of ganglia across a decentralized nervous system. While normal human beings are normally unable to read these neurological oscillations, the Cosmos can, astonishingly enough, appear to be able to take in and understand the brainwave activity of Mothra as form of telepathy.**

* * *

**RODAN and RADON**

Reported Sighting:

**Isla de Mara, Mexico (Rodan, Radon), 1956 **

**Gaua, Vanuatu, Banks Islands (Rodan II) 1988**

**Mt. Saint Helens, Washington (Radon II) 1994**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Aquiladactylus rodania _**

Monarch Classification:

**Radon and Rodan**

Nickname(s):

**Samurai of the Skies**

**Aquila Diablo**

**One Born of Fire**

**The Fire Demon**

**Pteranodon Buzzard from Hell**

**A Titan Winged of Fury**

Size:

_Radon_

**67 meters (220 feet tall)**

**Wingspan - 359 meters (1,180 feet long)**

_Rodan_

**83 meters (275 feet tall)**

**Wingspan - 413 meters (1,356 feet long)**

Weight:

_Radon_

**45,000 tons**

_Rodan_

**50,000 tons**

Threat Rating:

**High**

Species:

**Giant predatory, biolithic pterosaurs of the _Aquiladactylus_ genus whose ancestry dates back to the Jurassic Period, possessing strong affinity to volcanoes as the Earth experiences in a sharp, yet brief increase of radiation levels in the late Cretaceous. The female Radon's body structure resembled that of a Pteranodon, crest and all, but far larger and with new features more commonly seen in birds of prey like eagles and hawks such as grasping talons and feather-like molten scales on her wings. The male Rodan was**** larger than the female with two dragon-like horns that were twice as long as Radon's singular crest and scale-feathers being larger and glowing bright red-orange in contrast to Radon's red-pinkish glow. **

Nature:

**Bio-Incendiary**

Behavior:

**Territorial/Destroyer**

**The Rodans have an aggressive and fierce streak to them as they're very territorial not unlike eagles and hawks. The pterosaurs also have the intelligence equivalent to that of a crow or a raven, which makes them all the more trickier and unpredictable. In terms of diet, they have hunted Meganulon, humans, whales, sharks, and dolphins while supplementing their food with a good dose of radioactivity coming from a nuclear submarine's power reactor.**

Unique Features and Abilities:

_Bio-Volcanic Nature:_

**The Rodans possess an internal volcanic combustion system, causing them to radiate heat, the temperature of which can reach up to 1200C. This is what enables them to survive in molten-hot temperatures due to armored, rock-like, feather-shaped scales on their bodies and wings which contain traces of volcanic sediment. **

_Sonic Screech:_

**They have a well-developed syrinx coupled with an inflatable air sacs in their throat pouch that act as audio enhancers, enabling them to produce a powerful screech that can deafen an opponent in a range of 300 meters. **

_Cyclonic Drift Streams:_

**When flying at top speed, each individual's massive wings are powerful enough to create a supersonic thunderclap that can level entire cities as they fly overhead.**

_Uranium Heat_ _Ray: _

**Each of the Rodans possess an Uranium-based oral attack reminiscent of Godzilla's atomic heat ray.**

_Expressive Crest/Horns: _

**All Rodans have the ability to shift the colors of their horns from subtle to dramatic, bright or dark colors in less than a second to express their emotions or enhance their threatening displays like chameleons or cuttlefish.**

* * *

**ANGUIRUS**

Reported Sighting:

**Tungusken Crater, Siberia, 1955**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Angirasaurus siberiensis_**

Monarch Classification:

**Angira/Anguirus**

Nickname(s):

**Underground Ice Dragon**

**The Living Glacier**

**The Howling Bane of Siberia**

**One Who Brings about Blizzards **

**Spiky Ol' Armadillo**

**The Rolling Boulder of Pain**

Size:

**95 meters (312 feet tall) on all fours**

**120 meters (393 feet tall) semi-upright**

Weight:

**162,000 tons**

Threat Rating:

**Moderate**

Species:

**Newly discovered species of ankylosaurs whose ancestry is traced back to about early to middle Cretaceous with the genus diverging from the main ankylosaur evolutionary path and mutating into Titans by the brief uptick in radiation levels. The species went from herbivorous to omnivorous in their diets.**

Nature:

**Bio-Cryogenic/Bio-Terran**

Behavior:

**Destroyer**

Behavior:

**Because of his omnivorous habits, Anguirus was by no means a gentle giant. In fact, he was more of a battle-hardened gladiator as he was very territorial and has no hesitation in violently attacking anyone or anything that happened to get in his way like a rhinoceros on steroids. The quadrupedal dinosaur was also pugnacious and tenacious in his attitude with his "attack first, ask questions later" mentality, meaning that he would stubbornly fight to the very end until either he is killed or his enemy is dead. **

Unique Features and Abilities:

**Anguirus possesses the thickest armor ever recorded from a Titan as his scaly osteoderms are even strong enough to withstand Godzilla's Atomic Heat Ray.**

**Anguirus seems to have rock and other crystalline structures grafted onto his skin, making this Titan part mineral. The armored carapace on the Titan's back is embedded with slivers of pure diamond that lap over his back akin to a cape made of sharp, crystal spears. This also extends to the club on his tail. He has a mysterious internal polar system, which enables him to create an aura of voluminous clouds of absolute zero temperatures and summon torrential ice blizzards. If Rodan was a Titan forged in fire, then Anguirus is a Titan born of both Ice and Earth itself.**

**His oscillatory wave would not only render his victims deaf for a long while, but they could also freeze them in place as the cold eats away at their energy, affecting their metabolism adversely. **

**Anguirus' spikes and horns are sharp enough to pierce through Godzilla's tough crocodilian-like hide. **

**The Titan could roll into a ball not unlike an armadillo as he could gain speed with it and turn into a living spiked, rolling juggernaut.**

* * *

**QUETZALCOATL**

Reported Sighting:

**Machu Pichu, Peru, 1976**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Serpentodactylus quetzalcoatl_**

Monarch Classification:

**Quetzalcoatl/Viricocha**

Nickname(s):

**Q, the Winged Serpent**

**Wings of the Sun**

**Rodan's South American Cousin**

**Southern Wind Dragon of the Sun**

**The One Whose Eyes the Sun Sees**

Size:

**290 feet tall (height)**

**900 feet long (wingspan)**

Weight:

**36,790 tons**

Threat Rating:

**Moderately low to High**

Species:

**A Titan superspecies evolved from a family of climbing and gliding maniraptorans called the Scansoriopterygidae. Rather than staying small as insectivorous predators, this particular genus instead evolved into larger, more wyvern-like and serpentine creatures capable of preying on dinosaurs over the passage of time to the point of their pinnacle in the late Cretaceous as they grew and mutated into predatory reptavian Titans capable of taking on other titanic monsters. **

**Quetzalcoatl's head is unique, the base structure is serpentine yet his maw ends as hooked beak like tips. Within his maw he possesses long fangs that he can retract into his gums at will. His neck has elongated ribs that he can extend the looser skin splaying open as a threat display similar to the hood of Elapid snakes. Quetzalcoatl's most famous feature is that he possesses four wings that when in flight resembles the letter 'X'. Two of his primary wings are large membranous similar to that of pterosaurs, making most of the work in powered flight. His secondary wings located below are smaller are finned members separated to induce or retard vortex formation. Almost the entirety of his body is covered in vibrantly colourful feathers in shades of red, black, green, gold bright violet. Quetzalcoatl possesses three clawed graspers on each his frontal wings that he can use to attack. Whereas the talons on his feet that are zygodactyl in nature usually to function as graspers. Lastly he possesses a tail that sprouts long, rooster-like tail feathers that he uses as a rudder for flight combat.**

Nature:

**Bio-thermal/bio-solar**

Behavior:

**Territorial**

Unique Features and Abilities:

**Intimidation Display: **

Quetzalcoatl will raise his head with his neck fully erected so that he would splay outward his neck hood as an act of cobra-like intimidation. He would also spread out his wings and feathers, revealing glaring crimson 'eyespots' with smaller orange 'pupils' in the center of each eyespot to make himself not only appear larger than what he really is but also frighten the daylights out of his unsuspecting attackers as if the 'eyespots' bear the flames of the sun in them.

**Aerial Dance:**

In flight, he dances more like an eagle or a heron with his long legs and talons being his main weapons as he could swoop down to kick and claw his opponents. He is theorized to also perform dizzying aerobatic flips and spins, utilizing his tail and talons to inflict damage in quick succession. Despite his lean built and hollow bones, Quetzalcoatl's talons enable him to clamp onto and lift objects several times larger than he is and throw them quite the distance.

**Ground Combat:**

His performance in combat is the greatest when being airborne, though he is not to be underestimated when on foot. When grounded, he uses his clawed forewings to inflict deep gashes into the enemy's flesh, latch onto buildings, or pounce onto larger monsters for quick lightning bites to the face and/or neck thanks to his serpentine, flexible neck not unlike that of a snake. His specialized fangs are long and spear-like loaded with a combination of cytotoxic and hemotoxic venoms that attack the cells, immune system, and oxygenated red blood cells. When he bites, he is both gripping and envenomating his target at the same time, making any close combat situation with this prehistoric avian extremely dangerous when he would probably bite at any soft spot.

**Flight:**

Like his northern rival, Rodan, Quetzalcoatl is capable of long sustained, powered flight over great distances at tremendous speed. Adept and extremely agile, he could easily maneuver with tight turns, barrel rolls, and flips to avoid being hit by missiles or energy-based weaponry.

**Cyclonic Rifts:**

By flying in a rhythmic pattern during flight Quetzalcoatl can initiate to the creation of cyclonic rifts in the form of a tornado-shrouded charge. These vortexes are so powerful they are capable of shredding cities from the ground is even known to lift carry heavy Kaijū off from the floor. This vortex is even known to bestow its own gravitational anomaly where it can vacuum entities in but it can also be manipulated by Quetzalcoatl making him hover in the eye of the cyclone without tiring himself out.

**Wind Breath: **

Quetzalcoatl is capable of breathing a concussive stream of highly compressed air pressure from his maw. This wind breath is powerful enough to eradicate buildings can even knock Kaijū to the floor. Quetzalcoatl is also known to focus these breath attacks in the form an explosive ball of compressed air capable of destroying an entire street only to leave behind a large crater.

**Hurricane Winds:**

By beating his wings, Quetzalcoatl can generate powerful gusts of wind capable of sending heavy vehicles flying, level streets devastate portions of cities with relative ease.

**Solar Powered Wings:**

The black patch of feathers on his back and the eyespots on his wings are not merely just for show or to frighten his opponents. They serve another purpose as natural solar panels, absorbing electromagnetic energy and UV radiation directly from the sun, giving him consistent levels of strength and power over longer periods of time. That, along with his own internal volcanic combustion system, also grants him another ability to absorb so much electromagnetic radiation from the sun that the wing membranes literally glow bright orange from the veins with the light levels very intense on par with the sun, emphasizing the eyespots to an eerily beautiful degree that it creates an optical illusion of the sun actually having the soul-piercing eyes of a god.

**Silicon**** Scales:**

A specialized type of reptilian, keeled scales made out of silicon that enable him to resist extremely hot temperatures for a very long period of time.

* * *

**KING KONG**

Reported Sighting:

**Skull Island, 1972**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Megaprimatus kong_**

Monarch Classification:

**King Kong**

Nickname(s):

**King of Skull Island**

**God of Skull Island**

**The Beast God of Thunder**

**Alpha Ruler of Primates**

**King of the Gorillas**

**The 8th Wonder of the World**

**The-Mountain-Who-Thunders-Death**

**One Who Thunders From Skull Mountain**

Size:

**220 feet tall (when on all fours or knucklewalking position)**

**270 feet tall (when fully upright)**

Weight:

**50,000 tons**

Threat Rating:

**Moderate**

Species:

**Large, rare ape-like Titans from Skull Island that possess common physical and genetical characteristics of gorillas. However, they also share some similar traits found in chimpanzees suggesting convergent evolution in response to the harsh hyperfaunal environment of Skull Island and that there was another earlier split off from the ancestral line of ape-like hominoids that would become the gorillas of Africa. An unknown offshoot that began around roughly 7.3 million years ago when these basal African hominoids traveled through Asia and somehow landed on Skull Island around 6.8 millions of years ago. They were probably not native to the island at first, but then later evolved into an indigenous Titan superspecies after exposure to geothermal radioactivity from the island's volcanoes. Megaprimatus greatly resemble that of gorillas with traits such as high-crested, rounded heads with strong, powerful jaws powered by strong muscles anchored from their sagittal crests to their mandibles, arms longer and more muscled and heavily built compared to their hindlimbs, barrel wide chests, stocky, big bodies with huge muscles, large patch of efficient solar-powered hairs containing algae-derived chlorophyll that draw extra energy from the sun and are arranged across their backs in a pattern vaguely resembling a silver skull. They have a few key differences setting them apart from gorillas in that they don't have a herbivorous beer belly, but rather chiseled, muscled abdominal torsos. Their diet is more akin to that of chimpanzees being omnivorous or leaning more towards carnivory and the key bones in the hip and lower spine support a bipedal, human-like stance for a longer time than gorillas.**

Nature:

**Bio-Electrical**

Behavior:

**Protector/Territorial**

Unique Features and Abilities:

_Superhuman Strength: _

**_As expected for the King of a land like Skull Island, Kong is a powerhouse. He is incredibly strong, even for his size, and has been observed lifting, throwing objects and other kaiju twice his mass. His thick hide, covered in a layer of matted, bristle-like fur, is surprisingly durable, as he is more than capable of smashing solid stone with his fists. The bite-force of his jaws are also extremely strong, and is accentuated by sharp canine teeth._**

_Primate Agility: _

**_Kong is quite nimble in spite of his large muscle mass. Combined with his incredible dexterity, which is characterized by his hands and feet both having opposable digits, he is able to traverse through the treacherous labyrinth-like canopies of Skull Island's Super Jungles, clamber onto cliff walls, and climb onto mountains with great ease. _**

_Intelligence: _

**_Kong, like all great apes, is a highly intelligent creature capable of strategizing two steps ahead of his enemies. This same trait is what enables him the important advantage of primitive weapon usage, or to put it simply, being able to grab whatever object that could be used as a weapon. He is also able to learn and quickly adapt to changes in the environment by implementing improvised, advanced fighting tactics to turn the tide of battle to his favor. _**

_Electrical Mana: _

**_Megaprimatus are god-like apes evolved to harness a power unlike any other and that no other Titan so far is capable of doing. Kong is able to draw upon the bio-electrical forces generated by the almost mythical life-energy cycle unique to Skull Island's Titan fauna ecosystem. He gathers and channels this powerful energy through his body for a wide range of uses from simply producing a defensive aura to executing a Thunder Clap where he slammed his palms to create electrical shockwaves that short-circuited highly advanced tech even with the most sophisticated electrical surge protectors and electrocuted his monstrous foes in front of him. His last resort was Mana Burst, an extremely powerful all-encompassing attack that could be felt for miles, but it is taxing on Kong with nearly all of his energy reserves depleted. The true limits of this power has yet to be determined._**

* * *

**GOROSAURUS**

Reported Sighting:

**Skull Island, 1972**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Gorosaurus dynastes_**

Monarch Classification:

**Gorosaurus**

Nickname(s):

**God of Predation**

**Apex Dinosaur **

**The Second King of Skull Island**

**Alpha Monarch of the Dinosaurs**

**Warrior King of the Reptiles **

Size:

**350 feet tall**

**824 feet long**

Weight:

**48,000 tons**

Threat Rating:

**High**

Species:

**Gorosaurus is classified as the Titan superspecies of highly-derived dinosaurian theropods from the Megaraptoran clade, which are a family of coelurosaurian, basal tyrannosauroids with members such as Megaraptor, Siamotyrannus, Siats, Fukuiraptor, Bahariasaurus, and Australovenator. He generally has royal blue scales and a blue coat of feather-like filaments across his neck, back, and base of his tail. More complex, albeit short feathers on his forelimbs. He has an enormous boxy head with a somewhat triangular snout lined with dark cobalt bony ridges. He has triangular lacrimal horns placed over his olive-yellow eyes. He has a singular row of yellow spines running from the base of his head to the tail. A red throat and a brownish yellow underside. **

**_Gorosaurus dynastes _is the alpha species and the pinnacle of such a group. A deadly and highly evolved predator suited for taking on the most dangerous of dinosaurian Titans just like their ancestral species that were also top predators of their respective ecosystems. Gorosaurus' primary weapon are his jaws, filled with diamond-hard teeth capable of dispatching smaller kaiju with a single powerful bite. He will also use his head, in conjunction with immensely strong neck muscles and body mass, as a battering ram to knock opponents off balance. **

**Larger prey can also be grappled and pinned down with the large talons of his hind legs.**

**And though relatively small, his forelimbs bear hook-like claws, including larger sickle-clawed thumbs, to further stabilize himself upon large prey. His tail also tappers to a scythe-like blade tip containing metallic elements, which can be wielded with all the devastating precision and force of an oversized katana sword. During battles with larger kaiju, a favored tactic is to rear up on his tail to deliver a bone-shattering kick with his razor-clawed legs.**

**In spite of his mass, Gorosaurus is also very fast and agile. He has been occasionally observed running in excess of 100 miles per hour out in the open, and leaping over gorges and valleys wider his own body length with a running start. His senses, including vision, smell, and hearing, are all highly acute, but especially with heat vision thanks to his forked tongue and Jacobson's organ located between the nasal chambers, allowing him to detect the targets' thermal signatures, tracking them down long before they are aware of him. His stealth is aided by densely padded feet that cushion his softer footfalls. Each feather across his dorsal surface branches into a highly developed fractal pattern that reflectes different colors depending on their orientation. This allows him to shift colors from a base setting of blue-grey to a range of browns, greens, and blacks. Combined with similar color-changing skin, Gorosaurus is as stealthy as he is powerful.**

Nature:

**Territorial Apex Predator**

Behavior:

**Carnivore**

Unique Features and Abilities:

**Bone Crushing Jaws: **

His mouth is filled with diamond-hard teeth capable of dispatching smaller Titans with a single powerful bite. He will also use his head, in conjunction with immensely strong neck muscles and body mass, as a battering ram to knock opponents off balance.

**Dinosaurian-Avian**** Agility and Stamina:**

Gorosaurus' bird-like air sacs and hollow bones allow him to be very fast and agile. He has been occasionally observed running in excess of 100 miles per hour out in the open, and leaping over gorges and valleys wider his own body length with a running start. He could also pounce and grapple onto larger Titans with his clawed forearms that has a large sickle-shaped claw on each thumb to further stabilize himself upon large prey.

**Kangaroo Kick: **

His tail also tappers to a scythe-like blade tip containing metallic elements, which can be wielded with all the devastating precision and force of an oversized katana sword. During battles with larger kaiju, a favored tactic is to rear up on his strong tail to deliver a bone-shattering kick with his razor-clawed legs.

**Thermal**** Vision: **

Gorosaurus possess a forked tongue and a Jacobson's organ that enables him to detect the thermal signatures of his prey from afar and track them down even in the most closed of environments.

* * *

**SKULLCRAWLER**

Reported Sighting:

**Skull Island, 1972**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Golgothusaurus cranius _**

Monarch Classification:

**Skullcrawlers/Skull Devils**

Nickname(s):

**Ramarak**

**Chiros**

**Bone Devils**

**The Devils of Skull Island**

**The Unspeakable **

**One Who Hungers**

**Skull Things**

**Big Lizard Things**

Size:

_Height: (**Smaller variant**) **110 feet tall **_

_Height: (**Alpha/Ramarak/Chiros**) **240 feet tall**_

_Length: (**Smaller variant**) **545 feet long**_

_Length: (**Alpha/Ramarak/Chiros**) **876 feet long**_

Weight:

**27,570 tons**

Threat Rating:

**High to Extremely High**

Species:

**A highly-derived group of diapsids related to mosasaurs that instead took on a more subterranean lifestyle that over time lost the usefulness for hindlimbs to the point they completely disappeared within millions of years. The Skullcrawlers are large reptilian creatures with** **only two long forelimbs and no hindlimbs, as well as long, prehensile, serpentine tails. They have long and slender, yet muscular, sturdy bodies. Several aspects of their appearance are noticeably skeletal, particularly their torsos and their heads. What appear to be the "eye sockets" of their skull-like heads are merely empty fenestrae presumably it evolved that way in order to protect its eyes from enemies: their real eyes are set much further back, with the fenestrae perhaps serving to distract enemies from their more vulnerable eyes and acting as heat-seeking sensory pits. The pupils of their green eyes are horizontal and somewhat resemble those of goats and sheep. The colors of their scales range from dark brown to dark green to a bone white color.**

**Their heads closely resemble those of Mosasaurs such as _Tylosaurus_, and their jaws possess two rows of serrated, razor-sharp teeth. The Skullcrawlers have four clawed digits in total of each hand, with the thumb being the smallest digit and the rest of the digits being larger and of the same size, and the adults have a prominent bony spike protrudes out of each of their elbows. The thorny, toothlike structures of their inner mouths somewhat resemble that of a leatherback turtle's. Additionally, they have long, prehensile triple-forked tongues that they can use to grab their prey.**

**Smaller Skullcrawlers are easily distinguishable from the larger ones. Their heads are smaller, and more sloped. They also possess a more prominently brown skin tone. Larger Skullcrawlers are larger and almost as big as Kong. Their heads are more defined, larger, angled with beak-like tips at the end of their snouts, and having a crowned crest of three horns. Their backs become more arched with spiky, skeletal protrusions. Their tails are also armed by a form of club that can be used as a weapon and also have bone spikes protruding from their elbows. Larger variant exudes extreme heat from within his body, possibly a volcanic environment adaptation.**

**Classified as "hypervores" by MONARCH scientists, these animals have a constantly active metabolism, meaning they are driven to consume endlessly. Humans, animals, even other Skullcrawlers are on the menu if they become hungry enough.**

Nature:

**Hypervorous/Heat Resistant**

Behavior:

**Predator**

Unique Features and Abilities:

**Hypervorous Hunger:**

Thanks to their faulty digestive system that puts them in a perpetual state of starvation, they can actually hold very little at a time. This is what constantly drives them to hunt and consume anything in their path to satiate their extreme bloodlust to the point of insanity. Their spoils were gathered in collective Boneyards, where they'd come to wastefully regurgitate what they can't eat before either attempting to eat it again, or heading off to bring down more prey.

**Elastic Serpentine Body:**

Adapted to life deep within Skull Island's often volcanic and flooded caverns, Golgothusaurs' serpentine bodies are agile and highly elastic, enabling them to hide out in narrower crevices than one would expect, and making them very maneuverable in combat. They are excellent swimmers as well, being able to absorb radiation directly. Their spinal cords taper into long, constrictive tails, enabling them to strangle their victims, or in some situations lift them even when their prey is twice heavier than them.

**Armored Skulls and Tri-Forked Tongues:**

Their skeletal heads are composed of densified calcium reinforced by stringy, muscular fibers, which enables these creatures to ram into their victims. What appear to be the "eye sockets" of their skull-like heads are merely empty fenestrae presumably it evolved that way in order to protect its eyes from enemies: their real eyes are set much further back, with the fenestrae perhaps serving to distract enemies from their more vulnerable eyes and acting as heat-seeking sensory pits. Their tri-forked tongues are acutely sensitive to thermal patterns thanks to the said sensory pits along the mouth and nasal regions that allow them to track down endothermic and radioactive prey. Their tongues also shoot out from their mouths within a nanosecond and are prehensile to wrap around small animals.

**Heat Disposition:**

The larger variants are more able to dispel excess, extreme heat from their bodies through dorsal vents and pores from their skeletal backs.

* * *

**MOKELE MBEMBE**

Reported Sighting:

**Ituri Province, Democratic Republic of the Congo, 1985**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Paleosaurus titaniformes_**

Monarch Classification:

**Mokele-Mbembe/Paleosaurus**

Nickname(s):

**One Who Makes the Rivers Stop**

**The Biggest Titan of All**

**The Goliath of Monsters**

**Ancient Pebbled Dinosaur**

**Dino (From the Flintstones) **

Size:

**3,250 feet long (length)**

**900 feet tall (height)**

Weight:

**308,336 tons**

Threat Rating:

**Moderately low**

Species:

**First thought to be belonging to a group of Cretaceous sauropods called the titanosaurs, but later DNA analysis and comparisons with well-known sauropod fossils revealed this Titan to be belonging to the diplodocids, another group of sauropods that reached the heyday of their evolutionary success in the late Jurassic Period, characterized by their elephantine bodies supporting horizontally, extremely long necks and whip-like tails that sport a singular row of dorsal spines. Mokele-Mbembe is no exception to that rule with a singular row of iguana-like dorsal spines running from the base of his neck to the end of his tail. His elephantine body is covered in a tough hide and a subdermal layer of biolithic pebbly scutes similar to that of Saltasaurus and each scute is composed of calcium, diamonds, salts and minerals of the jungle soil. ****The more porous upper skin becomes home to many plants, even a few trees, over their long lives. His gigantic heart pumps out both blood and chlorophyll, which fuel both this herbivorous Titan and the jungle ecosystem that has grown on his armored back for centuries, which is fueled in further growth by the plentiful rays of sunlight shining through an enormous hole in the topside of the Blue Mountains.**

**His head is a long, lizard-like head with curved, inward-facing tusks and the so-called "crocodilian teeth" when actually upon closer examination, they are actually herbivorous in nature,** **long and slender, and elliptical in cross-section, while the apex forms a blunt, triangular point. Features consistent with the usual dentition seen from his diplodocid ancestors. The African natives probably mistook them for crocodile teeth from afar as they'd be too afraid to go anywhere near the creature. However, the natives were correct that Mokele Mbembe has the curved horn on his forehead, which glows green from time to time. The exact purpose of the horn is under debate with more simple explanation being that it is likely a visual means of communication among the species. Also, thankfully, the Titan wouldn't need to eat much thanks to his self-sustaining unique physiology of both animal and plant tissue within this florafaunal Titan. Though supposedly gentle, it doesn't erase the fact that should this Titan ever be aroused from his slumber, his sheer size alone would be catastrophic as his massive elephantine legs would create earthquakes with just a single stomp of each of his foot. **

Nature:

**Herbivorous/Bio-Terran**

Behavior:

**Gentle giant/protector**

Unique Features and Abilities:

**Pebbled Biolithic Scutes:**

The osteoderms on the Titan's neck and back act as chainmail armor that grants him protection from direct attack. They also serve another function in being the fertile bedrock for an entire jungle to grow on his back with his body literally becoming an ecosystem of its own with thousands of smaller creatures living in this biolithic jungle while feeding on the skin parasites living beneath the Titan's skin folds and pockets.

**Long Sharp**** Tail:**

Mokele's whip-like tail could be whipped at almost supersonic speeds to create destructive sonic waves as well as a ear-deafening crack that could cause smaller organisms to fall unconscious, or suffer from a brain hemorrhage and Titans to be disoriented, or wounded by the tip when they get within striking distance.

**Earth-Quaking Legs:**

His feet are so mountainous with each footfall producing more than enough seismic force to shatter the foundations of the earth to split it and cause earthquakes. They are so dense and massive that not even Godzilla could hope to survive should Mokele Mbembe become his enemy and bear the majority of his body weight onto him through his forelimbs.

**Biolithic Chlorophyll Self-production System: **

A type of bodily system very unique to Mokele Mbembe and much different compared to even the likes of Godzilla, King Kong, Rodan, etc. His gigantic heart pumps out both blood and chlorophyll, which fuel both this herbivorous Titan and the jungle ecosystem that has grown on his armored back for centuries, which is fueled in further growth by the plentiful rays of sunlight shining through an enormous hole in the topside of the Blue Mountains. This is what keeps his bodily energy levels more consistent without the need to feed much, which would have devastated the entire Congo of the outside world if otherwise.

* * *

**VARAN**

Reported Sighting:

**Kitakami River, Japan, 1958**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Varanoaves baradagi_**

Monarch Classification:

**Varan/Baradagi**

Nickname(s):

**The Unbelievable Titan**

**The Triphibian**

Size:

**154 feet tall**

**915 feet long**

Weight:

**16,200 tons**

Threat Rate:

**High **

Species:

**Highly derived Titan superspecies of an ancient Triassic archosauromorph, _Longisquama_, that have evolved into a weird genus of gigantic reptavian predators that are not only at home on both land and air but also in water. While these creatures sport generally conservative, varanid-like bodies that are extremely adaptable to any environment, they sport other features parallel to more advanced archosaurian lineages that make them rather outlandish at times despite each serving a function that contributes to the species' nature as legitimate 'triphibians'. **

**Their large patagia on either side of their bodies, supported by flexible, rib-like tendons and powerful back muscles, which gives them the impression of an overall hunchbacked posture when the creatures stand up. Using them, they are able to fly over long distances when launched from a high place, though they can also take off for low flights from running starts on the ground. Their powerful back muscles enable the patagia membrane some limited flapping movement. Because of the overall rib structure of the patagia, this determines the movement of the _Varanoaves_ to a certain degree that makes them less agile, but more maneuverable in the air compared to the _Aquiladactylus _and the _Serpentodactylus_. **

**Though their bodies are lightly built and their partially cartilaginous skeletal structure honeycombed for flight, but the bones are supported and structured with struts that can withstand longitudinal pressure and add more strength to the animal. This makes it all the more important why this species shouldn't be underestimated in aerial combat, especially when wind currents are so strong that enable them to hover and wield their long, pointy whip-like tails armed with serrated scales with great accuracy. More importantly, they are ferocious, swift fighters that employ their deadly serrated teeth, beaked ends of their jaws, and their claws. Their feet have a pair of retractable, sickle-shaped claws that act as hooks to grapple and hold onto surfaces or larger prey. **

**The _Varanoaves'_ head is definitely both lizard-like and bird-like at the same time as the overall head and jaws having this notched, curved beak armed with sharp serrated teeth for extra damage. The head is adorned with horned, huge orangish-violet neck frill behind the ears that actually serve two functions when flared outward: one, to intimidate and actually amplify his roar; two, they are identifying facial features among individuals as no frill will be the same for each creature. **

**Varan has two fan-like crests of modified lengthy scales resembling feathers like its Triassic ancestor. One on its neck, and the other on its back, which are larger than the former. Both of them are bright golden with vibrant purple striations. The bony tubercular scales on the face and limbs are mute orange with brownish tint while the modified placoid-like scales that grow into feather-like protrusions on the neck and back closer to the dorsal crests, and the tail tend to be reddish-orange to yellow. The forelimbs and claws are armed with spike-like spurs filled with venom.**

**The tail has a row of spikes and flattened wing-like flaps of skin on each side supported by rib-like structures that support the creature either when in flight or swimming in the water as they and the patagium, wing-like membranes function like waterproof fins. ****In addition, Varan could also fold both of his fan-like crests of waterproof display scales down closer to his body to make himself more aquatically streamlined in the water. **

Nature:

**Triphibian **

Behavior:

**Destroyer**

Unique Abilities:

**Waterproof Aerodynamic Scales: **

Modified placoid scales reduce the underwater drag and turbulence when flattened by the forward movement of water and thus effectively making "The Unbelievable" hydrodynamically-designed.

**Wing-like Patagia Membranes: **

Their large patagia on either side of their bodies, supported by flexible, rib-like tendons and powerful back muscles, which gives them the impression of an overall hunchbacked posture when the creatures stand up. Using them, they are able to fly over long distances when launched from a high place, though they can also take off for low flights from running starts on the ground. Their powerful back muscles enable the patagia membrane some limited flapping movement. Because of the overall rib structure of the patagia, this determines the movement of the _Varanoavis_ to a certain degree that makes them less agile, but more maneuverable in the air compared to the _Aquiladactylus _and the _Serpentodactylus_.

**Durable Chainmail-like Scales:**

In a similar vein to the great majority of daikaiju encountered by humanity, Varan possesses an uncanny ability to repulse many forms of manmade weaponry and shrug off many blows inflicted upon him by daikaiju adversaries. This durability is bestowed to him by a legion of fish-like scales covering much of his upper body, composed of heavily-reinforced layers of keratin and traces of metallic elements, forming a sturdy yet flexible biological chainmail that is possibly stronger than some of the toughest metals known to mankind. As a result, bullets and anti-tank missiles can often harmlessly ricochet off the surface of these scales and some physical blows delivered to him by rival daikaiju are seemingly ineffective against Varan. Nevertheless, Varan's physical durability is not quite as significant as that exhibited by either Godzilla or Anguirus, as his scales still have the potential to be penetrated given a substantial amount of force.

**Ultrasonic Banshee Roars:**

Similarly to Anguirus, Varan is not in possession of any form of natural projectile weaponry at his disposal. However, he does have a single form of ranged attack: he can emit potent "ultrasonic roars" below the limits of human hearing that can temporarily stun rival Titans and briefly leave them in a more vulnerable state. Varan's "ultrasonic roars" have been enhanced by his neck frill that act as audio boom speakers of a sort. They are measured at approximately 150.2 decibels - powerful enough to shatter windows, cause eardrums of many vertebrates to burst, and render the internal organs of humans to rupture if within close range, making these acoustic attacks very deadly if one is to be standing very close to him. It is generally believed among bioacoustic specialists at MONARCH that Varan's "ultrasonic roars" are utilized as a form of echolocation, usually used to aid the gigantic glider in navigating and locating potential prey (often in murky or rather dark conditions), but this same ultrasound can also be used in intraspecific communication with other members of his species and can even be weaponized in order to stun selected prey items at close range or even temporarily stupefy any perceived opponents. It has even been recently discovered that "The Unbelievable" is able to control the frequencies at which he produces his "ultrasonic roars"; lower frequencies of ultrasound are used to simply navigate around or locate objects in conditions where visibility is extremely-limited and much higher frequencies of ultrasound are weaponized to great effect. However, Varan usually prefers to save these hazardous emissions of ultrasound as a last resort when regular melee tactics aren't enough to overwhelm his foes - possibly due to the tremendous strain it puts on his larynx and vocal cords.

**Venomous Spurs: **

Special neurotoxin glands in Varan's armpits give the spurs the strong venom needed for him to subdue his enemies.

* * *

**MANDA**

Reported Sighting:

**Amami Islands, 1963**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Ryukyusaurus kami_**

Monarch Classification:

**Manda/Ryujotei/Ryujin**

Nickname:

**Dragon Emperor**

**Dragon Empress**

**Monster Dragon**

**Guardian Dragon**

**Guardian Deity of Mu**

**Shenlong**

Size:

Female

**700 meters long (2,296.6 feet long)**

**100 meters tall (328 feet tall)**

Male

**685 meters long (2,247.8 feet long)**

**90 meters tall (295 feet tall)**

Weight:

**30,788 tons**

Threat Rate:

**Moderate to High**

Species:

**Phylogenetic analysis suggests the Mandas originated as transitional forms between lizards and snakes, leading some to refer to them as the Mother and Father of Serpents. Their heads are adorned with four horns, a crown of pointed spikes and green fin-like gills behind their ears. Their long, flexible serpentine bodies are extremely agile, especially in water, where they move in an undulating fashion that makes it difficult to predict their next motions. The female has bluish-emerald overlapping scales with darker green dorsal, limb, and tail fins while the male has metallic cobalt blue scales with yellow lateral stripes and violet dorsal, limb, and tail fins. Both sexes have webbing between their clawed digits. They have forked snake-like tongues to help pick up scent particles in the water currents. **

Nature:

**Bio-Hydroelectric**

Behavior:

**Territorial/Protector**

Unique Abilities:

**Constriction:**

Out of water, they are able to strike at targets at high velocity and precision. They possess no venom, but prefer to entangle and constrict their prey and/or enemies. They can squeeze with enough force to completely crush all but the most resistance of hulls and infrastructure. Their limbs, though small, are powerful and strong in anchoring them to prey or steering through water.

**Lightning-Quick Sensory Reflexes: **

The Mandas are not the most heavily armored of kaiju, but rely more on their reflexes to outmaneuver opponents. They track the motions of prey with a highly developed lateral line system, as well as through rows of small photoreceptors along their backs. Sensory input is processed by a heavy metal-infused nervous system, which is also the source of their finest ability.

**Bio-Hydroelectric Manipulation: **

Like many types of fish, such as electric eels, both Mandas possess battery-like nodes along their bodies which can generate enormous electrical power. They most often use this power to send bolts of directed lightening from their maws, though they can at times produce a full-body shock powerful enough to stun most medium-sized kaiju. Their control over electrical energy is so precise that it often manifests as hydrokinetic phenomena. The Mandas use this manipulation to slide more easily and quickly through the water, and at times to enhance their strikes or produce a hydraulic "force field" to buffer attacks. Sometimes they are even able to generate tsunamis and whirlpools when working together.

* * *

**BARAGON**

Reported Sighting:

**Shuanghedong Cave Network, 2001**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Ceratognathus fossorous_**

Monarch Classification:

**Baragon**

Nickname(s):

**The Fierce King of the Underground**

Size:

**40 meters tall (131 feet tall)**

**122 meters long (400 feet long)**

Weight:

**25,880 tons**

Threat Rate:

**Moderate**

Species:

**A biolithic Titan superspecies of synapsids, or proto-mammals, descended from Gorgonopsid-type therapsids due to his bizarre combination of characteristics of both reptiles and mammals. Among the reptilian features of his body are his hairless scaly hide and sprawling quadrupedal gait, while his mammalian characteristics consist of a short muzzle possessing prominent fangs, enormous external ears and possibly a high metabolism. The Titan's epidermis appears to be mostly a deep bloody red in color, with gnarly shards of volcanic and metamorphic rock covering much of his body (thus serving as a form of geological armor plating), culminating in prominent ridges of lithic armor that run the length of the creature's back. They are**** actually series of interlocking scales which may be derived from hair-like structures, similar to a pangolin, which allow for a greater degree of flexibility. They are also easily shed and replaced by new growths.**

Nature:

**Biolithic**

Behavior:

**Guardian**

Unique Abilities:

**Baragon makes his way through solid stone and bedrock with the aid of his immensely powerful foreclaws and horn-like protrusion on his head. These are also wielded as effective weapons during fights with other kaiju, especially while charging. One of his only softer parts, his ears, seem to play a role in thermoregulation, and are normally folded tightly upon his face beneath his horn for protection. This does not impair his senses, as his eyesight is poor. Instead, he relies on heat-sensing pits along his snout as well as a form of echolocation generated from the horn, which may be akin to a cetacean's melon. By sending infrasonic pulses through the ground, as well as passively detecting vibrations, Baragon is able to pinpoint targets and locations from many kilometers away.**

**Baragon is also able to generate large amounts of heat when agitated, and can transfer this heat across his body. This can manifest as a full-body aura of intense heat, which can be used to shake off and immolate smaller opponents and can be maintained for several minutes. A more precise variant of this ability channels the heat specifically into his claws and horn to inflict more damage to larger enemies. He also generates lava-like bile within his body, which burns with napalm-like intensity when vomited forth.**

* * *

**KAMACURAS**

Reported Sighting:

**Skull Island, 1972**

**Vietnam, 1969**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Sanguinychus kamakirasu_**

**_Sanguinychus kamakirasu saiigoni _**

Monarch Classification:

**Kamacuras/Con Bo Ngua**

Nickname(s):

**Silent Green Death**

**The Vietnam Monster**

**Gimantids**

Size:

**240 feet tall (Skull Island species)**

**436 feet long (Skull Island species)**

**520 feet long wingspan (Skull Island species)**

**264 feet tall (Vietnamese subspecies)**

**470 feet long (Vietnamese subspecies)**

**590 feet long wingspan (Vietnamese subspecies)**

Weight:

**6,850 tons (Skull Island species)**

**7,170 tons (Vietnamese subspecies)**

Threat Rate:

**High**

Species:

**Giant florafauna superspecies of prehistoric praying mantis. The Skull Island species has a forest-green exoskeletal carapace with three rows of dark green spines on its thorax. The raptorial foreleg appendages have blood red, razor-sharp teeth-like tubercles. The wings on this species are yellow with splotches of orange broken up by black outlines. Like all mantis species, Kamacuras are sexually dimorphic with the females being larger than the males and are more aggressive, especially during mating when, more often than not, they cannibalize their male partners. The Vietnamese subspecies of the mantid Titans have similarities, but also key differences such as being larger than the Skull Island gimantids and more colorful sexual dimorphism with the smaller males being brighter orangish-yellow and more spectacularly crimson-pink patterned wings resembling flower petals when they elaborate dancing rituals to impress the larger and drabber females that are pale brownish-green with tint of yellow. **

Nature:

**Florafauna/Bio-Terran**

Behavior:

**Predator**

Unique Abilities Features:

**Hydraulic Muscular System**:

The muscles within the exoskeleton are built and they function like hydraulic cylinders that enable them to power the creature's strikes to such a terrifying degree at lightning-fast speeds, giving them the quickest reflexes of any Titan.

**Malleable Honeycombed Structure**:

Despite being lightly built, the honeycombed structure of her exoskeleton makes it more resistant to damaged than would first be assumed. This honeycomb design also gives the carapace some degree of malleability in places, making it more flexible as well as allowing her to change the texture of its armor, from smooth, veined and leaf-like, to rough and bark-like, and sometimes even sprouting thorns and spines.

**Wings: **

The vividly-patterned wings, usually folded tight beneath an armored carapace, make for intimidating threat displays and can also generate powered thrusts for flights at Mach 3.

**Superb Camouflage:**

Kamacuras' greatest asset is camouflage. Her exoskeleton is coated with a thin, cuticle-like layer of what seems to be some form of organic crystalline substance. This material is still under investigation due to its' impressive effects. In addition to providing an extra layer of buffer-armor, it seems to work in conjunction with her body's electromagnetic impulses, making it capable of reflecting, redirecting, and projecting light across the visual, infrared, and radio spectrums. This, combined with her texture-changing carapace, makes her practically invisible to all by high ultraviolet and x-ray scans.

**Visual Photoreception Acuity:**

Kamacuras is a primarily visual hunter, and is in possession of some of the most highly-developed photoreceptors of any recorded lifeform. Her vision ranges the entire ultraviolet, visual, and infrared spectrums, and even seem to detect patterns of energy and motion outside the realm of "vision". Her antennae can also detect the slightest shifts in air pressure and scent.

**Parthenogenesis Cloning:**

Apart from natural reproduction, each individual gimantid also carries a neurologically-linked clone within the foremost cavity of its slender, tail-like abdomens. This clone itself also carries a copy, and so forth, sometimes down to the size of a normal mantid. Should the primary body become damaged beyond repair, the clone will escape to continue the individual's lineage. It is estimated that only complete destruction of the abdominal cavity would be enough to end a gimantid.

* * *

**ANCESTOR ANTS**

Reported Sighting:

**New Mexico,** **USA, 1958**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Deinomecia antecedus _**

Monarch Classification:

**Ancestor Ants**

Nickname(s):

**Atomic Ants**

**Gi-Ants**

**Them!**

**Ant of the Apocalypse**

**The Horde**

**Red Swarm of Death**

Size:

_Scout _– **1.5 – 3 ft. long**

_Worker_ – **4 – 7.5 ft. long**

_Soldier_ – **9 – 15 ft. long**

_Warrior_ – **20 – 28 ft. long**

_General _– **50 – 90 ft. long**

_King –_ **120 – 165 ft. long**

_Queen_ – **190 – 230 ft. long**

Weight:

**_190 lbs – 88,000 tons_**

Threat Rating:

**Low – Moderate – High **

Species:

**An ancient species of eusocial insectoid Titans, belonging to the order Hymenoptera. These prehistoric ant-type Titans were roused from their suspended animation by the Manhattan Project and the meltdown of a recently established nuclear power plant 155 miles west from Bernalillo. **

Nature:

**Bio-Terran**

Behavior:

**Hive Mind/Destroyer**

Behavioral Traits:

**While their modus operandi is typical of most ant species, being of a hive mind and having a strict eusocial hierarchy, their intelligence is atypical even of their very minute relatives as it is extremely high comparable to dolphins. Not only were the larger and higher-ranking brethren aware of their surroundings and their enemies, but they could sense what their opposition is up to and could plan pre-emptive strikes against them before the enemies even had started. The scout does most of the reconnaissance while the workers raid and collect materials back to the nest colony on chemically predetermined paths. Soldier ants would be the grunts that carry more of the offensive power than the average Ancestor Ant worker. Warrior ants would be the elite; stronger, more heavily armored, and more aggressive than the soldiers as they're basically the attack dogs. Leading them all would be the Generals as they're the ones directing the horde while taking orders from the King, or the Commander-in-Chief, who in turn, ultimately takes orders from the Queen, the mother of the entire hive colony as well as responsible for its existence via reproductive means.** **Backed up by their tougher-than-normal exoskeletal bodies packed with shocking amounts of strength, the Ancestor Ants are a force to be reckoned, both individually and collectively as a colony.**

Unique Features and Abilities:

_Chemical Trail Navigation:_

**_Once a Scout ant leaves pheromones behind wherever it goes, they become signals enabling the ants to map out the distance and features of the environment._**

_Telepathic Hive Mind:_

**_Connected together mentally allows the ants to communicate through their antennae whatever they pick up visually or scent wise far and wide to other hive members. This ability is what enables the higher-ranking individuals to communicate orders directly to their smaller, lower-ranking brethren and coordinate their collective movements very precisely. They could also sense the presence of threats from afar, allowing them premeditate on a suitable plan of action to deal with them accordingly. _**

_Radioactive Formic Acid Bite:_

**_All ants possess this lethally toxic bite with the formic acid mutated long ago by radioactivity to turn it into a more formidable substance that can eat through metal. The victims suffer from being poisoned by radioactive toxins that could cause accelerated forms of cancer, cause paralysis, and degrade their internal organs into mush rapidly. Larger victims like Titans with softer skin would be knocked out with their hyperactive immune systems spending days to combat the degradation._**

_Snap Jaws: _

**_The Ancestor Ants are equipped with long, sword-like serrated mandibles that could snap shut extremely quick, delivering sharp painful bites that could crush bones. They could reach speeds up to 390 km/h with the jaws closing at an average speed of 90 microseconds. _****_Energy is stored in a thick band of muscle and explosively released when triggered by the stimulation of sensory organs resembling hairs on the inside of the mandibles. The mandibles also permit slow and fine movements for other tasks._**

_Swarming Overheat__:_

**_When confronted by a larger opponent, the ants would swarm all over the enemy's body at once and use the combined heat of their bodies as a collective to skyrocket the enemy's body temperature up to precarious levels that the enemy would die or lose consciousness from over-exhaustion, heat stroke, or multitude of toxic bites. Perhaps a combination of them all._**

_Winged Forms:_

**_All males and some females have wings that enable them to travel long distances. The soldier drones have wings covered by bony plates to protect them during combat. Warriors would have spiked, bulkier armor plates covering their wings despite spending most of their time being terrestrial brutes locomotion-wise, while the more agile and smarter Generals possess another pair of wings. The King Ancestor Ant possesses two pairs of much bigger armored wings that have bladed edges on the armor plates that would enable him to cut through airborne enemies like a hot knife through butter. _**

_King and Generals Within the Eusocial_ _Hierarchy_:

**_An unusual aspect of the Ancestor Ant's eusocial hierarchy is the inclusion of a King and Generals. A King that could more or less stand on somewhat equal grounds with the Queen even though she still has the ultimate authority in the relationship. This is found nowhere else in the Hymenoptera species, which leads a lot of myrmecologists and evolutionary biologists to wonder if this was a primitive trait, a leftover vestigial feature from their more ancestral species, or rather a new evolutionary adaptation in response to more dangerous predatory Titans preying on them. Regardless, it is interesting to note that the King and his Generals would often direct and coordinate the swarms into battle against their enemies. The Generals would be distinguished by a protruding spine curved inwards placed on their thorax between their wings. They are often found on the battlefield battling alongside their smaller brethren. If the threat is too big or strong for even the Generals, then the King would likely get involved and he is a very strong and cunning adversary only second to the larger and more robust Queen. He is distinguished having an armored head armed with a crown comprised of two horns placed behind his antennae, possessing longer mandibles half the length of his entire body, and heavily armored forelimbs armed with thick pincer claws. The King also possess additional powers that none of the smaller brethren, including the Generals, have such as spitting formic acid, a wasp-like tail stinger, and wings generating shimmering sonic waves around his armor blades that enable him to cut cleanly through the densest and thickest metals._**

**_The Queen is a wingless, hulking behemoth with a spiny neck and shell with her armored abdomen swollen and engorged with thousands of trucks-sized eggs. She is supported by two pairs of massive, long armored limbs. She is not to be underestimated as a pushover as her pair of forelimbs evolved into muscular arm-like appendages ending with slender exoskeletal hands with each of her four digits armed with steel-like claws that function like the King's wing blades. Her abdomen should not be brushed off either as it extends into a thick reptilian tail-like appendage ending with a spiked club. Her head was the most disturbing as she has two pairs of composite eyes and three pairs of flexible, serrated curved mandibles that could close together both horizontally and vertically to form a beaked jaw concealing her real fused mouthparts, giving her a dinosaurian-like appearance to her. She'd use mostly brute strength to win her battles, but she'd be foolish not to take advantage of her telepathic powers to command her entire hive from time to time to turn the tide of battle to her favor. She spits out a continuous stream of weaponized formic acid for long range combat. _**

* * *

**GILA **

Reported Sighting:

**New Mexico, USA, 1958**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Gilasaurus__ horridus_**

Monarch Classification:

**Gila/Gilasaurus**

Nickname(s):

**The Demon of Gila River**

**Nuclear Gila Monster**

**Mutant Yellowbelly**

**Scaly Roughneck**

Size:

**220 feet long (quadrupedal)**

**300 feet tall (rearing up on hind legs)**

Weight:

**75,000 tons**

Threat Rating:

**Moderately High**

Species:

**Ancient species of helodermatid lizards with orange rusted red scales and wavy striations of dark brown that quickly grew and mutated into Titans in an arms race with the Ancestor Ants during the middle to late Cretaceous. The head, unlike the Gila Monster and the Mexican Bearded Lizard's blunt heads, resembled more of Saurosuchus with jaws and teeth specifically designed to slice and puncture through thick armor. These lizard Titans evolved to have stronger osteoderm plates on its head and arms. Thicker pebbly scales that some grew into legitimate bony spikes, particularly on his back down to the base of his tail. The most significant are the extensive belly and chest scales that have been hyperdeveloped into steel-like, segmented plates with minerals of jasper and molten gold embedded in it. The fat, stocky long tail has armored, segmented plates with five spikes on each of them partially made out of jasper as such when they could glow lava orange when the monster charges up with radioactive napalm energy. **

Nature:

**Bio-Atomic/Subterranean/Volcanic**

Behavior:

**Territorial**

Unique Features and Abilities:

_Internal Volcanic Combustion System_

_Hyper-Evolved Underside Armor: _

_**The underside scales covering his chest and belly had hardened into steel-like, mineralized armored plates to the point that no amount of blunt or cutting force could penetrate them.** **Combined with already sharp spikes and considerably tough, segmented scutes covering his back and tail, it makes him very difficult to kill or incapacitate. **_

_Fat Tail: _

**_Like the minute cousin it bears resemblance to, the lizard Titan possesses a long stocky, fatty tail covered in segmented bony scutes and spikes that stores excessive radioactive energy for the leaner times. It also acts as a fifth limb for support when the creature stands upright and it could be used as bludgeoning weapon as it bears similar to that of a European mace. The spikes and the gaps between the armor plates glow red-orange when Gila charges his Nuclear Napalm Heat Ray._**

_Nuclear Napalm Heat_ _Ray:_

**_A signature energy-based, long range weapon of Gila. When the lizard Titan puffs up his flexible armored chest, spines, gaps, and cracks on his body and segmented armored plates glow red-orange. When he is done charging, he spits out a continuous stream of gelling agent mixed with hydrogen peroxide from his jaws while his mouth's venom glands secrete hydroquinone to create the combustible chain reaction in form of a continuous stream of burning napalm. Unlike Godzilla's azure Atomic Heat Ray, the napalm sticks onto his opponents for quite a while causing severe burn damage that could eat through skin and scar muscle tissue with third-degree burns. It is what Gila uses to also compliment his burrowing into the earth. This is the first time that an extremely large-bodied organism was documented of naturally producing the chemicals needed to create napalm within his body. _**

_Bone-crushing Teeth Jaws_

_Pyro-Venomous Bite: _

**_A modified version of venom excreted from his jaws that contain inflammatory toxins that would cause irritant burn-like symptoms within the organs and lymphocytes while the nervous system would experience shut down with the heart being the first to suffer as the most severe to come from it being an acrid heart burn or heart attack._**

* * *

**KUMONGA**

Reported Sighting:

**Arizona, USA, 1959**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Speiga claytonii_**

Monarch Classification:

**Gogyeng** **Sowuhti/Spiega/Kumonga**

Nickname(s):

**Spider Grandmother**

**Miss Bigly Ugly Spider**

**The Weaver of Fate**

**Eight-Legged Freak**

**Guardian of Destiny**

Size:

Height: **180 feet ****tall (55 meters)**

Length:** 214 feet long** **(65.5 meters)**

Weight:

**33,000 tons**

Threat Rating:

**High**

Species:

**Prehistoric golden silk orb weaver-like spider Titan with the cephalothorax being white, her legs being striped black and golden yellow. Her brown crown-shaped, spiky abdomen has a black stripe running down the middle that's broken up by three pairs of yellow 'eyespots' with the other five having each 'eye' on opposite sides of the abdomen. The underside of her abdomen bears an hourglass red-orange mark like that of a brown widow spider.**

Nature:

**Bio-Terran/Radioactively Venomous**

Behavior:

**Predator**

Unique Features and Abilities:

_Webbing: _

**_She could shoot thick silky webbing and a stinger from her mandibles. Kumonga's web could split mid-air into a wide net that could ensnare her foes, restricting their movements. She could also create walls of webs between buildings where she could crawl vertically and also trap her victims._**

_Sharp Legs: _

**_Kumonga had long legs in sharp points which can be used to skewer opponents, crush through materials, and climb or manipulate the very walls of webbing she had created. _**

_Pedipalps: _

**_Prehensible pedipalps that can be used to grab small prey._**

_Regenerative ability: _

**_She could regenerate a severed leg it had lost to Ts-Eh-Go when he cut it off with his pincer claw. _**

_Stinger: _

**_A venomous stinger that she spat out that killed one of the Sasori scorpions. _**

_Parthenogenesis: _

**_She could asexually reproduce her own offspring if there's no available male to mate with._**

* * *

**TS-EH-GO**

Reported Sighting:

**Puebla, Mexico, 1959**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Sasori mortificus_**

Monarch Classification:

**Ts-Eh-Go/Sasori**

Nickname(s):

**Black Sting**

**Dark Guardians of the Underworld**

**Acid-tailed Scorpions**

**Avatars of Malinalxochitl**

Size:

**164 feet tall (50 meters)**

**262 feet long (80 meters)**

Weight:

**53,000 tons**

Threat Rating:

**High**

Species:

**Prehistoric species of Titan closely related to the Pulmonoscorpius of the Carboniferous Period and first appeared in the late Permian period. The carapace of the regular Sasori that average about 180 feet long are imbued with jagged obsidian scutes with the most prominent ones on their tails, giving them a gleaming jet-black coloration. The alpha Titan individual, Ts-Eh-Go, has more of a sapphire coloration, lighter blue underside with a singular row of chili-red blotches running from the base of the mesosoma or abdomen up to the tail stinger. The scorpion Titan is obviously armed with crushing pincer claws that could not only destroy the sturdiest metals, but also cut through Kumonga's webs. However, it is Ts-Eh-Go's asymmetrical mouthparts that make him stand out from other scorpions as one of the mouthparts was elongated like a saber-like fang. **

Nature:

**Bio-Terran/Radioactively Venomous**

Behavior:

**Predator**

Unique Features and Abilities:

_Exoskeletal Carapace: _

**_The carapace is made out chitinous and elements of obsidian embedded into its composition, making the armor tougher and more jagged with spiky protrusions resembling unpolished obsidian flint. A formidable defensive trait useful for protection against larger Titans or others of his own kind. _**

_Crushing Claw Pincers: _

_**The first major characteristic of every scorpion and Ts-Eh-Go is no exception.** **Ts-Eh-Go's claws were specialized to crush bone, snap limbs off, and cut through Kumonga's tough, fibrous webbing like scissors through paper. The cutting edge of each claw is sharp enough, but it is the pressure they exert is the killer. Amount of pressure is equivalent to 20 alligator bites.**_

_Tail Stinger: _

**_The second major characteristic that every scorpion possesses. Ts-Eh-Go contains the usual anatomical traits needed for a venomous, toxic sting such as a vesicle, or telson containing the pair of poison glands, located right above the stinger. It also contains another gland for acidic streams. The pair of poisonous glands contain deadly neurotoxins that could disorient larger monsters with intense pain, vivid hallucinations, dizziness, abnormal twitches of the muscles, nausea, vomiting, and nightmares for weeks, despite it not being fatal thanks to their bigger bodies. For any organism about the same size or smaller than Ts-Eh-Go though, it is a death sentence as the toxins attack the nervous system causing paralysis, assaulting lymphocytes that lead to dysfunctional organs, causing heart failure, convulsions, and shock. Any or a combination of these things would cause death. Ts-Eh-Go could also excrete a stream of hydrofluoric acid that upon contact would eat into any surface away almost instantly. _**

_Asymmetrical Mouthparts:_

**_One of the mouthparts has evolved into a saber-like fang meant to butcher tougher body parts of his victim while eating._**

* * *

**FROST GIANT**

Reported Sighting:

**Zurich, Switzerland, 1990**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Ursus jotunnus _**

Monarch Classification:

**Frost Giant/Utgard-Loki**

Nickname(s):

**Mammoth-Tusked Bear**

**Zangief**

**Mountain Cave Demon**

**Bearded Grizzly**

Size:

**265 feet tall (Quadrupedal)**

**315 feet tall (Upright)**

Weight:

**90,000 tons**

Threat Rating:

**Moderately High**

Species:

**Ancient Cave Bears with muscular, somewhat chubby, half-ursine, half-humanoid bodies with grayish brown fur. They possessed giant curved tusks that were half-calcium and half-mineral growing from their lower jaw, shaggy, hairy beards growing from the chin to their wide, thick shoulders, turquoise armored carapace on their neck and back made of actually condensed hair, and muddy-brown scaly plated forelimbs and paws grown with sharp spikes acting as gauntlets and digits armed with ice-blue, long hyperextended claws. They have a crowning mohawk of curved bony spines on their heads. ****These 'Frost Giants' were ancient relatives of the actual Cave Bears that once lived alongside them in the Pleistocene Period. These beasts were exposed to the geothermal radiation to become what they are today.**

**This species of prehistoric ursine Titans once ruled the western and northern arctic regions of Eurasia from the Pleistocene Period AKA the Ice Age to the history of ancient human civilizations, which included the Roman Empire and the Dark Ages when Vikings, Celtics, and Goths existed. Like Jormangundr, Frost Giants featured prominently in Norse mythology, but in reality they were an ancient species of giant mammalian predators that once roamed almost half of Europe and northern Russia in greater numbers, with the exceptions of Spain and southeastern Europe. When the Vikings first encountered these monstrous bears, they thought they were looking at the Jotunn AKA Frost Giants from Jotunheim. The terrifying battles or disastrous incidents between the ancient European tribal peoples and the ursine beasts probably what sparked many of the myths about giants and the threat they represented. When food became scarce most of them hibernated deep into the mountains or isolated glaciers hence why the mountains would often be associated with the Jotunn.**

Nature:

**Bio-Cryogenic**

Behavior:

**Destroyer**

Unique Features and Abilities:

_Bio-Cryogenic Nature: _

**_Like Anguirus, Utgard has an internal biological, cryogenic cooling engine that grants him resistance to the sharp cold, arctic air. This what causes the spikes on his armor and back to be perpetually covered in ice crystals as well. _**

_Tough Plated Armor: _

**_Turquoise armored scales on his back, specifically where his shoulder blades are and his neck are what enable protection for the most vulnerable parts that most predatory Titans would likely target. _**

_Scale-plated Arms and Paws: _

**_The modified hairs that have been tightly condensed together as well as some bone growth turn his arms into naturally-evolved armored arm braces that would not only protect his limbs from severe damage, or at least nullify it to a degree, but could also be used to bludgeon enemies. _**

_Cryogenic-Inducing Claws: _

**_The long claws are coated in a bluish, cooling retardant substance secreted from glands in the paws. When Utgard claws into a Titan, the claws sort of inject the substance into the wounds, albeit with less precision and finesse than a cobra bite. Nevertheless, this substance actually freezes blood cells in the body causing a chemical chain reaction where the bodily processes start to slow down, affecting metabolism, causing symptoms with headache, loss of vision, heart failure, increased respiratory difficulty, and lethargy being primary examples. However, it is ineffective against ice-based Titans or creatures heavily armored with Anguirus having both attributes._**

* * *

**ONIKUMA**

Reported Sighting:

**Kiso Valley, Japan, 1970**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Nipponarctos onikuma_**

Monarch Classification:

**Onikuma/Demon Bear**

Nickname(s):

**Mama Bear of the Rising Sun**

**The Bear Who Towers Over Kiso Valley**

**She-Bear Demon**

**Kung Fu Teddy Bear**

**Judo Bear**

Size:

**172 feet tall**

Weight:

**77,000 tons**

Threat Rating:

**Low to Moderate**

Species:

**A prehistoric species of short-faced bear closely related to the spectacled bears from South America and the North American giant short-faced bears of the Ice Age. However, instead of the usual quadrupedal body plan nearly all bears, even the Frost Giant, adapted to, this Ursine Titan superspecies evolved with ****a mixture of traits that contribute to the bizarre appearance so often described in Japanese folklore as a yokai, the Japanese word for demon or spirit. Apart from the obvious similarities to Asiatic Black Bears and spectacled bears such as black fur, Y-shaped creamy vanilla mark from snout to its circular ears, tan brown streaks on its shoulders and back, and a white crescent mark on its chest, it had some interesting traits similar to the Ice Age's short-faced bear (_Arctodus pristinus_) such as a disproportionately short snout and relatively longer limbs. More interestingly and shockingly was that the overall body proportions are strikingly identical to a human's as it was not only bipedal, but its legs were more muscular and larger than its already beefy and lengthy arms that were supported by strong pectoral and dorsal muscles. The Titan's head was proportionately smaller than the rest of its body. Not to mention that the torso is incredibly human-like; longer and muscular with a slimmer, hardier stomach that could support actual visible pairs of abdomen muscles than the Frost Giant's relatively bigger belly and wider torso. Then adding more eeriness to this Titan is the presence of a fully developed thumb, albeit shorter than that of an ape or human, in addition to the five digits on its paws. This would make it more humanoid in body plan, though gracile and smaller than its stockier and bigger, more distant European relative. The surprising discovery of four bear cubs with one of them being a baby sleeping next to the Titan were clear indicators that this bear Titan was not only a female, but also a mother to her cubs, as male bears would often behave cannibalistically towards them.**

Nature:

**Bio-Terran**

Behavior:

**Territorial/Omnivore**

Unique Features and Abilities:

**Brute Strength: **

Like all bears, Onikuma possess enormous strength as her relatively lithe, slender body is still packed with a lot of muscles, giving her considerable muscle mass enough to claw off a chunk of a mountain. She could wrestle with monsters twice her size and inflict great bodily damage with her claws.

**Bite Force:**

She has powerful jaws armed with teeth delivering a devastating bite force that could punch through some of the toughest hides and crush bones.

**Tough Hide:**

While relatively modest compared to most Titans, her hide is not something to sneeze at as it would be like trying to punch through a rhino's hide only twenty times thicker. It is also what enables her to barrel through a cliff wall without significant injury.

**Speed and Agility:**

She is quite fast and agile because of her small size and her species' lighter bone density. She could roll and even do some backflips to avoid projectiles thrown at her way.

**Martial Prowess:**

Her fighting stance is a combination of her natural ferocity and power as a monstrous bear and basic martial arts that combine power and speed altogether. It involves a lot of typical clawing and jabbing with her paws mixed with wrestling moves and counters that one would find from judo. Surprisingly, her species are better able to kick than most mammalian Titans discovered so far, which would explain why their legs are just as muscled and/or more so than their forelimbs. One well-placed kick from her clawed feet could severely snap bones and knock the wind out of her opponents, disorienting them enough so she could either escape or launch a counterattack.

* * *

**RATTLOR**

Reported Sighting:

**Arizona, USA, 1963**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Crotalus mortus_**

Monarch Classification:

**Rattlor**

Nickname(s):

**Jake**

**Overgrown Rattler**

**Screech Tail**

**Fire-Spitter**

**Snake in the Grass**

**Slitherin' Yellowcrawler **

Size:

**80 meters (262 feet long)**

Weight:

**35,000 tons**

Threat Rating:

**High**

Species:

**An alpha member of Western Diamondback Rattlesnakes mutated into "Macro" subspecies by the radioactive fallout of the Yellowstone Eruption. Not only having grown to enormous sizes, but the species as a whole have some of their natural traits mutated and modified into more potent versions of them that pose a very serious threat to humans or any animal unfortunate enough to be on the snakes' menu while acquiring new ones. Rattlor has his frontal brows and back of his head covered in sharp, thorn-like scales with a flexible row of spines running down from head to tail. Unique to him and his kin was the development of a bony roof of their mouth, their unusual cravings for a flammable mineral called iridium and phosphorous, and the presence of a special bladder meant to store exorbitant amounts of methane. **

Nature:

**Venomous Predator**

Behavior:

**Secretive, but aggressive**

Unique Features and Abilities:

Powerful Nuclear Neurotoxins:

**_The geothermal nuclear radiation from the Manhattan Project had mutated the venom glands to produce more potent versions of the regular rattlesnake's neurotoxins. When Rattlor bites into his prey, his fangs inject the neurotoxins that could now paralyze and incapacitate larger giant animals through weakness of their limbs and loss of vision. Giant Titans would suffer from headaches, depression, and dysfunction of the bowels, which would cause abnormal changes in their behavior that would last a week at most. Smaller victims would suffer from extremely forms of cancer as well as having trouble breathing with the brain shutting down and eventually, the whole body causing a slow painless death. _**

Fire Spit:

**_Another change to Rattlor's physiology was the development of a second pair of venom glands in the upper jaw that were heavily modified to produce stinging, acidic inflammable chemicals. Along with the presence of iridium and phosphorous in its smaller sharp teeth, when the snake produces bio-electricity thanks to a small gland in the roof of its mouth, the sparks react with the flammable minerals simultaneously with the excretion of the acidic, flammable chemicals from the grooves in the gums near the fangs. Thus, this allows mutant rattlesnake to spit fire, which could burn and destroy an entire army platoon. _**

Sonic Tail Rattler:

**_The mutation in the tail is the formation of a pair of sound organs that are like the equivalent of vocal chords making the base of the rattler look bulged like a club and the enlargement of the rattle's width. This modification of the trait allows them to make a high-pitched sound that sounded like a horrid mix between a scream and the usual rattling sound. The sound that would not only attack the auditory cortex of the brain, but also shatter windows and cause electronics to short-circuit, becoming nonfunctional._**

* * *

**YELLOWBACK**

Reported Sighting:

**Arizona, USA, 1964**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Lampropeltis imperator_**

Monarch Classification:

**Yellowback/Emperor Snake**

Nickname(s):

**King of the Yellowbellies**

Size:

**110 meters (360 feet long)**

Weight:

**42,000 tons**

Threat Rating:

**Moderately high**

Species:

**An alpha member of the "Macro" subspecies of the desert kingsnake that was mutated by the Manhattan Project. Distinguished by a crown of spike-like horns on his head, horned bony brows over his eyes, and a row of longer spines running along his entire body all the way to the tip of his tail ending in four thagomizer-like protrusions.**

Nature:

**Bio-Electric Mutant **

Behavior:

**Non-v****enomous constrictor**

Unique Features and Abilities:

Biological Electrical Defense Field:

**Yellowback and his species have four pairs of specialized battery-like muscles on both right and left flanks that could produce and distribute great charges of bio-electricity throughout their bodies****, creating a defensive EMP field/static barrier around them that could fry electronics at mid-range within a couple hundred feet of them while also electrocuting anyone who gets too close as well. **

Irradiated Immune System:

**Yellowback's hyper-mutated immune system evolved to become extremely resistant or resilient to toxins and pathogens.**

* * *

**MAGUMA**

Reported Sighting:

**Mt. Kirkpatrick, Antarctica, 1968**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Antarctirynchus odbenoides_**

Monarch Classification:

**Maguma/Rogue**

Nickname(s):

**Antarctica's Walrus**

**The Tusked Terror of the South Pole**

**Wally the Beaked Walrus**

**Elephant Walrus**

Size:

**60 meters tall (196 feet)**

**90 meters long (295 feet long)**

Weight:

**98,000 tons**

Threat Rating:

**Moderate**

Species:

**A highly derived species of rhynchosaurs, which are a group of Triassic diapsid reptiles distantly related to the archosaurs, that have survived the Triassic extinction by adapting to life underwater. Over time, their conservative lizard-like bodies generally evolved into more aquatic walrus-like bodies, limbs becoming gigantic, clawed flippers and their tails growing longer and bigger into shark-like flukes. Their skin is comprised of dark copper pebbly, bony scales. Their diet changed from herbivory to carnivory that went with their tusk-like premaxillae of their mouth becoming beak-like meant to shear into flesh and crush diamond-hard shells of other Macro species or minor 'Titan' monsters. They have also evolved a secondary pair of tusks, which like walruses, are longer and thicker among males that use them for fighting, dominance, and display. Other noticeable traits are the presence of red inflatable neck pouches, which is present on both sexes for communicative purposes, and large, bulbous proboscis found only on males. Their bodies are not only humongous and wide, but incredibly thick and bulky from many layers of blubber that protect this Titan species from the harsh frigid elements of Antarctica's inhospitable environment. **

Nature:

**Flippered Marine Rhyncosaur**

Behavior:

**Highly temperamental**

Unique Features and Abilities:

Huge Tusks and Beak:

**Massive tusks protruding from his face serve as offensive lances that can rip through titanium with little effort. They continue to grow, but are worn through the constant use in battle. Their tusk-like premaxillae of their mouth evolved becoming more beak-like meant to shear into flesh and crush diamond-hard shells of other Macro species or minor 'Titan' monsters.**

Liquid Nitrogen Bellow:

**Maguma is able to convert the water he had stored in the "water pouches" in each flank of his neck and fire out concentrated blasts of nitrogen from his mouth, freezing and suffocating everything in his path. Water is processed and filtered through a specialized chamber in the abdominal region that send it to the water pouches. The excess material such as salt get caught by specialized hair-like structures resistant to the cold and sent into excretional glands on behind his ears. His proboscis acts as a vent for excess nitrogen to exit out of.**

* * *

**RHEDOSAURUS**

Reported Sighting:

**Lake St. Clair, Tasmania, 1953**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Rhedosaurus harryhausen_**

Monarch Classification:

**Rhedosaurus/Wilauk**

Nickname(s):

**Harryhausen's Dinosaur **

**The Beast from 20,000 Fathoms**

**The Demon of River Derwent**

Size:

**43 meters tall (141 feet tall)**

**110 meters long (360 feet long)**

Weight:

**42,000 tons**

Threat Rating:

**High**

Species:

**This ancient iguana-like monster belongs to a Titan superspecies descended from an unknown line of primitive archosaurs more closely related to _Euparkeria_. ****They have been sighted within the jungles and mountains of Skull Island, as well as diving along the coast to great depths. Their conservative, lizard-like body plan grants them access to many habitats, while their armored scales and quill-tipped tails protect them from other predators. Their saliva contains a radioactive venom which they utilize in a similar manner to Komodo Dragons to hunt large prey. They are certainly not picky eaters, though, and will consider most things smaller than themselves as potential meals as well. Though they hunt mostly on land, they often make their dens within a deep channel of water, whether in a lake, river, or the ocean. They seem able to respire oxygen partially through their skin, particularly through pores along their ventral neck region above their dewlaps. **

Nature:

**Relic Archosaur**

Behavior:

**Stalker/Ambusher**

Unique Abilities:

**Radioactive Venom:**

The creature's saliva contains radioactive venom that, once injected via bite, would run rampant into victim's bloodstream causing cancer, excessive blood loss, degradation of the lymphocytes and white blood cells. The victim would slowly die an agonizing death as their insides slowly become wrecked with cancerous tumors and liquified organs.

**Skin Respiration**

**Toxic Blood:**

Rhedosaurus carries ancient viruses and pathogens within his bloodstream, making his blood toxic and lethal upon bleeding. A deadly plague would form, causing nearby animals and people to fall severely sick as the deadly pathogens enter in the body.

* * *

**BEHEMOTH**

Reported Sighting:

**Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, 1984**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Mapingutherium paradoxicus_**

Monarch Classification:

**Behemoth/Mapinguary**

Nickname(s):

**Behemoth Titan**

**Mastodon-like Creature**

Size:

**480 feet tall**

Weight:

**147,000 tons**

Threat Rating:

**Moderate to High**

Species:

**The Titan descendants of prehistoric, semiaquatic ground sloths with large, curled tusks resembling those of a mammoth, knuckle-walking in a way reminiscent of a gorilla. He is covered in light brown fur, while his head resembles that of a mammoth with small ears and a short tapir-like trunk. Behemoth also has a row of small flat spines running down his back. The ends of his forelimbs are tipped with broad fingers bearing very large claws, with the hindlimbs being stouter for weight bearing; due to this, Behemoth is capable of standing on his hindlimbs. Behemoth's tusks also appear to have some sort of green algae or vines growing on them.**

Nature:

**Bio-Terran**

Behavior:

**Territorial**

Unique Abilities:

**Durability:**

Behemoth's fur is essentially fireproof, as fire cannot burn on it. Very little of the heat from the fire actually affects Behemoth's skin, which makes it merely a nuisance.

**Reforestation:**

Behemoth's movement leaves behind trace amounts of radiation which, as a result, grow jungle-like foliage in his path. One noticeable example of this was when clear-cut portions of the Amazon rainforest spawned due to Behemoth's radiation.

**Strength and Combat:**

Behemoth can use his strong and sharp tusks to destroy buildings with ease. He can also attack with the claws on his front limbs while standing on his hind legs.

* * *

**SCYLLA**

Reported Sighting:

**Mojave Desert, California, 1995**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Arthroceras scylla_**

Monarch Classification:

**Scylla**

Nickname(s):

**Walking Armored Squid**

Size:

**350 feet tall**

Weight:

**50,000 tons**

Threat Rating:

**Moderately High**

Species:

**Scylla is a giant armored cephalopod descended from ammonites with black coloration, and having highly derived features such as six very long, bony, and lightly haired exoskeletal legs, each with two joints and ending with a claw with small spikes growing out of the first joints. She also has a plated mantle with squid-like tentacles and a pair of black eyes.**

Nature:

**Bio-Cryogenic**

Behavior:

**Destroyer**

Unique Abilities: 

**Amphibious Nature**

Scylla's inner biology greatly resembles that of a squid, allowing her to survive both on land and in water.

**Durability**

Due the spiky armor that covers her body and legs, Scylla is durable enough to topple buildings and withstand bullets and missiles with little to no damage.

**Liquid Nitrogen Emission**

Scylla is able to emit massive quantities of liquid nitrogen from her body, which enables her to slow down the melting of ice in Antarctica, stabilizing the global sea levels in the process.

**Strength and Combat**

Due to her lack of other limbs, Scylla fights using her legs. These legs and their spiky tips are strong enough to tear through solid rock and buildings with ease.

* * *

**METHUSELAH**

Reported Sighting:

**Munich, Germany, 1967**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Methuselasaurus longevitus_**

Monarch Classification:

**Methuselah**

Nickname(s):

**The Mountain Beast**

**Mountain Troll**

**Ancestor of Trolls**

Size:

**565 feet tall, in addition to the extra height from the tall mountains formed on his back**

**878 feet long**

Weight:

**187,392 tons**

Threat Rate:

**Low to Moderate**

Species:

**Methuselah is a quadrupedal reptilian Titan evolved from basal parareptiles that led to divergent families of the lizard-like Millerettidae and Pareiasauria with famous members of the latter being _Scutosaurus _and _Pareiasaurus_**** of the late Permian. He has a mountain range and forests growing on his rocky back, with large white eyes and a mouth with large teeth. He also has large horns growing down from the top of his head that curl inwards, and his forelimbs are clawed while his hind limbs are hooves. More images confirmed that Methuselah has a reptilian tail as well as large spines on his back similar to those of Godzilla. **

Nature:

**Bio-Terran/Florafauna**

Behavior:

**Territorial**

Unique Abilities:

**Camouflage**

Due to his back being composed partially of rock and partially of vegetation, Methuselah can camouflage himself as a mountain, apparently very quickly.

**Durability**

Methuselah's back is extremely durable due to being partially rock, allowing him to withstand powerful attacks.

**Strength and Combat**

Methuselah can use his jaws and massive horns to inflict a great deal of damage and destruction.

* * *

**JINSHIN-MUSHI/MUTO**

Reported Sighting:

**Philippines, CE 69 _(MUTO I and MUTO II)_**

**Nevada, United States, CE 93 _(MUTO III)_**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Chimaerus jinshin-mushi_**

Monarch Classification:

**Jinshin-Mushi**

Nickname(s):

**Mutos**

**MUTO**

**Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organisms**

Size:

**290 feet tall **(Male)

**400 feet tall **(Female)

Weight:

**27,557 tons** (Male)

**65,036 tons** (Female)

Threat Rate:

**High**

Species:

**The MUTOs are ancient parasitic arthropods that evolved during the Permian Period of Earth's history. Technically, the MUTOs are apart of a smaller sub-species of the much larger MUTO Prime. The MUTOs reproduced by killing members of the _Godzillasaurus_ species, as well as other species of titans, and laying their eggs inside their prey's radioactive bodies. Like Godzilla, they feed off of the Earth's natural radiation. **

**The MUTO's bodies are covered in an iridescent, metallic grayish-black exoskeleton. They have orangey red, narrowly shaped eyes. The shape of their head is reminiscent of Gyaos, and they have triangular jaws resembling a hooked beak, with the male MUTO having two 'mandibles' in his chin while the female only has one.**

**The female MUTO has two pairs of forelimbs and a smaller pair on her chest, and is much bigger than the male MUTO, standing nearly twice the height of the male and being almost as tall as Godzilla. She also has a pouch-like structure on her abdomen, which while gravid visibly contains the glowing eggs. The male MUTO is nearly identical in appearance, except that one of the two forelimb pairs has been modified into his wings, which are long, pointed and membranous, similar to those of a pterosaur. The design possesses long, slender somewhat deer-like hind limbs, with flat, broad feet ending in two hoof-like toes. The forelimbs all end in a pseudo claw form, being curved like a sickle. When walking the MUTOs use the front "knuckle" of their claws, giving it a hook-like appearance.**

**MUTO 3 looks slightly different in appearance to MUTO 2, the other female MUTO. MUTO 3 has three fin-like structures running down her back, as well as leg joints that all end in a noticeable point. Unlike her deceased kin, her exoskeleton is more of a gray color instead of black. It is possible that she is another species of MUTO not yet seen before.**

Nature:

**Bio-Electromagnetic**

Behavior:

**Parasitic Predators**

Unique Abilities:

**Durability**

Both MUTOs were durable enough to take barrages of both small and large arms fire without any damage. Though the attacks from Godzilla shown to harm them as the female MUTO went down from the first atomic ray shown to weaken her for short period of time.

**Echolocation**

Both MUTOs can use echolocation to communicate, find sources of radiation, and locate each other.

**Electromagnetic Pulse**

The male MUTO is able to unleash electromagnetic pulses from his claws, which can disable electric apparatuses in a five-mile-wide radius (though it is also implied he does not necessarily have to rely on his claws to unleash an EMP, as when he gets the warhead, he unleashes it from within mid-air). The female can instead surround herself with an EMP field, which performs the same function. There don't appear to be any limits to how often either MUTO can use their EMP abilities. In the official novelization, it is explained the EMP ability evolved as a defense mechanism, used to prevent Godzilla's species from using their atomic breath.

**Flight**

The male MUTO has wings which he can use to fly through the air, but his top speed is undetermined. Naturally, these wings aided him in seeking out radiation to offer to the female. The wings also gave the male a massive combat advantage against Godzilla, being able to ambush him from the skies with a series of strafing and grappling attacks. He would usually be able to escape back into the skies before Godzilla could retaliate.

**Intelligence**

The MUTOs have shown to be intelligent enough to work as a team as the male MUTO was able to drag Godzilla away from the female MUTO, who then attacked him in unison. The female was also able to quickly determine Ford's involvement in destroying her nest.

**Reproduction**

The female MUTO has the ability to reproduce sexually. She lays hundreds of eggs near radioactive objects so that when her offspring hatch, they can immediately feed off the radiation. As parasites, the females of the MUTO parasitic species lays their eggs inside the radioactive carcasses of the larger Godzilla species in order to reproduce. If no carcass is present, the female will create an improvised nest by smashing a large hole into the earth to lay and protect the eggs in. The will to reproduce for MUTOs is their main driving force, and is so rapid that it is described as a "breeding force" that can quickly overwhelm/over-populate the Earth.

**Speed and Agility**

The male MUTO was able to outmaneuver Godzilla due to his wings and smaller size while the female MUTO possessed enough speed to outrun humans.

**Stamina**

The MUTOs were shown to have excellent stamina and resilience. The male spent most of his time after hatching flying around in a constant hunt for radiation, and most importantly, a potential mate. In his final confrontation in San Francisco, the male fought Godzilla for several hours by himself, from afternoon to well into the night, while the female built a nest for their eggs. The female also displays excellent stamina, traveling from Nevada to San Francisco in the span of a couple days, tearing through any obstacles between her with her own massive size. She fought alongside the male in San Fransisco, even while being incredibly injured from Godzilla's attacks, most notably his atomic breath.

**Strength and Combat**

Both the male and female MUTOs possess immense physical strength. The male MUTO was strong enough to drag Godzilla way from the female MUTO without difficulties and dredge up a Russian attack submarine from the depths of the ocean and pull it dozens of miles inland on the island of Hawaii; the fact that he could perform such a feat, and later attack a ship in San Francisco Bay to collect a nuclear warhead, implies that he posses some swimming capabilities. The female was able to claw herself out of Mount Yucca, as well as being able to destroy buildings with ease. She was also able toss Godzilla himself around a few times, despite his own immense size and weight.

* * *

**TITANOSAURUS**

Reported Sighting:

**South Pacific Paleo-Sphere (a vast unusual Bio-Sphere stretching across the North and South Pacific, bordered or defined by the Mariana, Philippine, Bougainville, Tonga, Izu Bonin, and Japan trenches), 1989**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Titanus sauropisces_**

Monarch Classification:

**Titanosaurus/Taniwha**

Nickname(s):

**Dr. Mafune's Dinosaur**

Size:

**650 feet tall (minus the large tail fin)**

**2,778 feet long **

Weight:

**151,498 tons**

Threat Rate:

**Low to Moderate**

Species:

**At first, Titanosaurus was thought to be the sole surviving species of spinosaurs, a family of sail-backed, crocodile-snouted theropod dinosaurs of the early to middle Cretaceous, as he shares many physical similarities to them such as his tapering, triangular crocodile-like snout, relatively long, flexible neck, two fan-like sail fins: One on his head and neck, the other on his back, powerful hindlimbs with partially webbed feet, and strong, lengthy forelimbs with partial flippers armed with sharp claws. The only exceptions are his immensely strong tail ending with an enormous fish-like tail fin and the two pairs of horns with the smaller pair growing from his bony eyebrows while the larger pair grow from behind his cranium, granting him a rather draconic appearance. However, genetic testing and phylogenetic assessment later revealed that Titanosaurus was entirely something else. **

**The dinosaur-like beast was part of an entirely new group of animals that blur the line between amphibians and reptiles called _Pseudoreptilia_. Prehistoric animals that are highly derived amphibians that started out as aquatic, underdeveloped tadpoles, but growing up into adulthood, they take on more reptilian, land-based characteristics such as hardened scaly skin, more developed, straighter limbs, heightened senses, strong air-breathing lungs, and powerful tails while still retaining some of their amphibian ancestry such as their ventral gills, fish-like fins, and pores between scales that enable absorption and respiration of oxygen from the water. They are basically the amphibian versions of dinosaurs and Titanosaurus is the monumental pinnacle of this group of peculiar animals. **

Nature:

**Bioluminescent/Bio-Terran**

Behavior:

**Passive Aggressive**

Unique Abilities:

**Titanosaurus is highly adapted for life in the deep sea. His reddish coloration makes him nearly invisible to other abyssal inhabitants, as red light doesn't penetrate far into the ocean. Five pairs of external gills along the ventral side of his neck are home to colonies of bacteria that assist in respirating a variety of volcanic chemicals, similar to those found within the bodies of giant tube worms. The many folds within the skin of his ventral regions increase surface area for better oxygen extraction as well. He does not rely on any form of sonar, but possesses a very sensitive lateral line system across his body, allowing him to detect even very faint movements and construct a three-dimensional map of his surroundings in pitch darkness. This allows him to move silently within the abyss, attracting as little attention as possible.**

**Despite being adept in the dark, Titanosaurus retains large, functional crocodile-like eyes, which are very sensitive and can detect the still poorly-understood phenomena of hydrothermal light and seismic light. This sensitivity, however, makes him almost totally blind on the surface, where he must protect his vision with dark green nictitating membranes, giving his yellowish eyes a greenish tint. His lateral line is also easily provoked by hypersonic frequencies, which he is quick to respond to. Like many deep-sea organisms, Titanosaurus is bioluminescent, which is activated in ever-changing patterns along his dorsal fins, possibly as a form of communication, though he is the only member of his species observed thus far. Under stress, he is able to produce a sudden, very intense blast of light all across his body, stunning attackers. **

**Physically, Titanosaurus is sleek, but still very powerful. He easily outpaces Godzilla underwater, and is highly maneuverable and graceful. On land, however, he is much more cumbersome. Even so, he retains use of his powerful claws, spike-like crocodilian teeth, and immensely strong tail, whose thrashing is able to create whirlpools underwater and gales in the air. A strike from such an appendage is estimated to be enough to level the average city building. At times, even his terrestrial clumsiness plays in his favor as he violently throws his weight around. His hide is coated in thick layers of large, overlapping mineral scales for flexible protection. **

**Titanosaurus doesn't solely rely on his physical brawn, however, as he has a specialized "lung" coupled with a specialized pair of glands that together produce extremely hot, highly-pressurized water that boil at about 80 degrees Celsius when he shoots forth his scalding hot geyser breath from his mouth.**

* * *

**EBIRAH**

Reported Sighting:

**Letchi Island, 1966**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Titanochelus allobrachiatus_**

Monarch Classification:

**Ebirah**

Nickname(s):

**Daimyo of the Deep**

**The Giant Claw**

**Lobster Titan**

Size:

**288 feet tall**

**436 feet long**

Weight:

**38,953 tons**

Threat Rate:

**Moderately high**

Species:

**Titan species of prehistoric lobsters that are the most massive crustaceans with much of their massive bulk due to high concentrations of microcrystalline minerals within their rusty-brown, reddish exoskeletons. This biolithic physiology makes them extremely durable with their weakness being their more vulnerable, sensitive joints. Their shells share uncanny resemblance to the deep seafloor down to the microscopic level that makes them undetectable to sonar and radar. They also have some morphological traits possibly indicating a relationship with eurypterids, though this may be another example of kaiju genetic drift or convergent evolution.**

**Radiological analysis indicates a diet mostly consisting of scavenged volcanic minerals and various chemicals acquired from thermal vents and cold seeps.**

Nature:

**Biolithic**

Behavior:

**Deep Sea Predator**

Unique Abilities:

**Ebirah is also, however, an opportunistic predator. He is armed with a disparate set of claws powered by hydraulic muscles. The right one is far larger and stockier, being able to exert enormous amounts of pressure and snapping fast enough to generate a huge cavitation blast which can be aimed with deadly precision against smaller targets up to a quarter mile away. Though most effective in water, this weapon is also not to be underestimated in air either as it could also generate destructive shockwaves. The left arm is far more slender and longer, ending in a more sword-like pincer claw that is capable of much more fluid, rapid motion meant for slicing and stabbing into his opponent's tough hides.**

**He has a smaller extra set of grasping limbs and claws meant for greater manipulation of objects and during feeding. **

**Ebirah also has a longer tail-like abdomen adorned with large spikes on each armor segment and the tail fin having sharp, blade-like protrusions that he could use to bludgeon other Titans. **

* * *

**GAMERA**

Reported Sighting:

**Philippines, 1995**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Orichalcochelys gamera_**

Monarch Classification:

**Gamera**

Nickname(s):

**Ancient Alpha Guardian**

**Turtle Guardian Titan**

**Chelonian Hero of Mu**

**Protector of All Life**

**Last Hope**

Size:

**450 feet tall**

Weight:

**169,350 tons**

Threat Rate:

**Low**

Species:

**A species of prehistoric marine turtles that bear great resemblance to Alligator Snapping Turtles that had been artificially created and modified through genetic engineering by unknown cybernetic technology that was truly advanced for ancient times, basically turning the creatures into one of the first biologically artificial Titans. Gamera resembles a giant bipedal, snapping turtle that has a large head with a sharp, hawk-like serrated beak, the lower jaws sporting tusks, powerful, muscular arms with large claws and the shoulders armed with bony spurs, elephantine legs with clawed feet, an enormous spiky carapace with artificial cyborg engines built within, and a small armored tail. He has a dark-green, blue-grayish coloration with his shell sporting jade coloration.**

Nature:

**Genetic Artificial Titan**

Behavior:

**Protector/Guardian**

Unique Abilities:

**Atomic Plasma Balls**

Occurs whenever the spikes on his small tail glow in neon orange all the way up to his throat when he then fires a combustion of Atomic Mana Fireballs from the mouth

**Shift to Flight**

The four holes on his shell harbor engines that generate more than enough turbulence and power for vertical takeoffs. His arms expand into flipper-like wings with dark cobalt membranes for further maneuverability while his hind limbs retract into the shell.

**Saucer Mode**

All four limbs, tail, and head retract into the shell as he spins around in circular motion.

**Massive Bite Attack**

Gamera's beaked jaws are hardened with layers of calcium reinforced with steel alloy thanks to the Muan's advancements in bioengineering and genetic modification that give his beak the sharpness surpassing that of a broadsword. His bite could cut and shear through the toughest hide and densest bones of Titans while his inner spike-like teeth would crush and pulverize the tough substances with ease.

**Protective Hardened Shell**

With layers of orichalcum, steel, and unknown minerals integrated into the keratin framework, his shell could tank the hardest of physical blows and deflect energy projectiles back at his enemies.

**Fast Swimmer**

**Elbow Spike Slash/Stab**

Retractable and sheathable spikes that Gamera would use as melee weapons to slash and stab his opponents in softer and critical spots.

**Enhanced Strength/Speed/Durability**

* * *

**GYAOS**

Reported Sighting:

**Guatemala, 1990**

**Himegami Island, 1995**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Sarcopteryx vampris_**

Monarch Classification:

**Gyaos/Camazotz**

Nickname(s):

**Vampire Pterosaurs**

**Shadows of Evil**

**Ultimate Lifeform Beyond the Genes**

Size:

**108 feet tall**

**295 feet wingspan**

**288 feet tall (Alpha)**

**639 feet wingspan (Alpha)**

Weight:

**10,000 tons**

**35,000 tons**

Threat Rate:

**Extremely High; Extinction Level**

Species:

**Gyaos are hypervorous, artificial reptavians that are horrific chimaeras of several traits from birds, pterosaurs, bats, dinosaurs, and lizards, genetically-engineered by the ancient Muans in their quest to create their own army of genetically perfect Titans. The Gyaos resemble malnourished, giant bat-like pterosaurs with a flattened, arrow shaped head, rough, reddish-brown skin, large leathery wings with three claws on each, taloned feet and a flat tail.**

Nature:

**Genetically-Engineered Organism**

Behavior:

**Ravenous hypervores**

Unique Abilities:

**Flight**

All life stages of Gyaos are agile capable flyers. The juvenile Gyaos can reach speeds up to Mach 1, adults can reach Mach 4.2, and the Alpha Gyaos can reach Mach 4.5. adult Gyaos and Alpha Gyaos were nimble enough to dodge the majority of the plasma fireballs Gamera aimed at them.

**Sonic Scalpel**

Gyaos can generate a powerful beam from its supersonic scream. It is measured at 3 million hertz and can slice objects in half with ease.

**Regeneration**

The Gyaos has a healing factor, which makes it capable of regrowing its severed foot after only an hour.

**Asexual Reproduction**

The Heisei Gyaos can manipulate its chromosomes in order to reproduce even without a mate.

**Growth**

The Gyaos can grow and evolve quickly as long as it continues to eat.

**Durability**

Alpha Gyaos is able to shrug off missiles and can survive orbital re-entry.

**DNA Manipulation**

The Gyaos can manipulate its own DNA to suit its environment. This not only allows it to reproduce asexually but to grow in size and strength and even develop new adaptations. When one Gyaos evolved into an Alpha it gained protective lenses over its eyes in order to allow it to be awake during daylight.

**Flock Mentality**

All of the Gyaos congregate in mega-sized flocks that could block out the entire sun. Once a Gyaos or several of them spot their prey, that one individual communicates to the entire flock and the rest follow to attack. These pterosaur-like monsters use their numerical advantage to gang up on solitary Titans or weakened individuals, eventually overwhelming their victim due to their unrelenting drive to satiate their near-constant ravenous hunger for flesh.

* * *

**Acheilus**

Reported Sighting:

**Amity Island, USA, 1975**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Carcharodon giganteus_**

Monarch Classification:

**Acheilus**

Nickname(s):

**King of the Ocean**

**Great White Shark Titan**

**Second Coming of Megalodon**

**Great White Terror**

**Ultimate Killing Machine **

**Jaws**

**Bruce**

Size:

**70 feet tall**

**580 feet long**

Weight:

**148,467 tons**

Threat Rate:

**High **

Species:

**One of the newest Titan species created by the interbreeding between the "Macro"-sized versions of _Carcharodon carcharias_ and _Carcharocles megalodon _in the South Pacific Paleo-Sphere.** **As a result, this shark Titan species bears genetic attributes of both as well as being much bigger than either any of them along with couple of new kaiju-like traits such as armored spiky plates evolved from dermal denticles, bony bladiie-like spurs and spines on the flippers and dorsal fin.**

Nature:

**Ancient/Macro Hybrid Predator**

Behavior:

**Terrifying Force of Nature**

Unique Abilities:

**Massive Bite/Chomp Attack:**

Acheilus/Bruce's bite force and many rows of titanium-hardened teeth can punch through some of the densest and toughest hides of Titans. He could actually tear and rip their flesh apart. His same bite could also easily tear through a warship, even like the Archangel, without breaking much of his own teeth.

**Fin Blade Slice:**

Thanks to the blade-like nature of his spurs and spines on his fins, he could use them to bisect and slice through enemy ships or other marine monsters in addition to his body spikes.

**Massive Fan Tail Whip:**

Like Titanosaurus, one whip of his finned tail could generate whirlpools or tsunamis and the fin alone is enough to destroy smaller ships and damage the likes of the Archangel and the Minerva.

* * *

**MOBY DICK**

Reported Sighting:

**Puerto Rico, 1976**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Monstrocetus ahab_**

Monarch Classification:

**Moby Dick**

Nickname(s):

**Ahab's Monster**

**Bane of Whale Hunters**

**Bruce's Archnemesis**

**Monster Whale Titan**

Size:

**65 feet tall**

**530 feet long**

Weight:

**148,700 tons**

Threat Rate:

**High**

Species:

**Ancient Titan descendants of _Livyatan_ that have taken on _Basilosaurus-_like characteristics in a minor degree of atavism as in having an elongated serpent-like body with the hind flippers grown back as well as having a row of spikes from head to tail. The 'melon' on his head has become covered in armored plates not only for protection, but to also function as a ramming weapon without suffering from the physical trauma resulting from such a collision. **

Nature:

**Ancient Aquatic Predator**

Behavior:

**Aggressive **

Unique Abilities:

**Echolocation:**

Like his non-Titan counterparts, his 'melon' organ in his head sends out sonar to determine his distance to nearby objects and navigate his way through the ocean. It could also be used as a stun weapon to temporarily disorient larger Titans or knock out smaller organisms unconscious.

**Enhanced Head Armor:**

Bony plates grown onto his head enable him to ram into objects and inflict bludgeoning damage without suffering from the trauma.

**Massive Crushing Bite**

* * *

**ROC**

Reported Sighting:

**Skull Island, 1972**

**Sri Lanka, 1974**

**New Zealand, 1986**

**Papua New Guinea, 2000**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Gigantopteryx sinbad_**

Monarch Classification:

**Roc**

Nickname(s):

**Dinosaur Eagles **

**Azure Winged Wyverns**

**Eagles That Feast on Elephants**

**Gold-Streaked Eagles**

Size:

**110 feet tall**

**803 feet wingspan**

Weight:

**17,800 tons**

Threat Rate:

**Moderately High:**

Species:

**The Roc are gigantic, atavistic eagles with yellow beaks, blue-indigo plumage, greenish wing feathers, and golden head crests that usually prey on smaller Titans, sometimes killing medium-sized Titans by swooping fast and hard onto their necks with their sharp foot talons to kill them by breaking their necks. They also retain some reptilian features such as clawed wings, bony horned eyebrows over their eyes, and feathery dinosaur-like tails.**

Nature:

**Aerobatic Seafaring Predators**

Behavior:

**Predatory**

Unique Abilities:

**Bullet-Proof Feathers:**

Their feathers have been hardened by steel minerals integrated into them from digesting the flesh of their radioactive prey, yet still flexible enough to not hinder the birds from flying.

**Keen Eyesight:**

The Rocs have extremely sharp vision that enables them to see colors, ultraviolet, and energy traces of radioactivity from their prey items.

**Enhanced Strength and Speed:**

These birds could dive faster up to maximum speed that surpasses that of modern air jets while comparable to that of the Rodans, which allows them to kill their victim in one hard swoop that would break the victim's spinal cord. More surprisingly, they can lift and carry prey that are twice their own body weight.

* * *

**OOKONDORU**

Reported Sighting:

**Skull Island, 1972**

**Letchi Island, 1966**

**California, USA, 1973**

**Florida, USA, 1980**

**Sydney, Australia, 1991**

**Guatemala, 1998**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Ookondoru decrepitus_**

Monarch Classification:

**Ookondoru**

Nickname(s):

**Titan Vultures**

**Wings of Decay**

**Grim Reaper**

Size:

**80 feet tall**

**610 feet wingspan**

**135 feet tall (Grim Reaper)**

**705 feet wingspan (Grimm Reaper)**

Weight:

**11,000 tons**

**14,320 tons (Grim Reaper)**

Threat Rate:

**Moderately High**

Species:

**Flocks of giant avian descendants from an unknown species of Old World vultures that venture from pelagic coasts to across the seas and are characterized by their bronze, copper-red plumage, naked bald necks with red throat pouches, and heads armed sharp beaks that have razor-sharp teeth inside them. They have a taste for younger, and/or weakened Titans and dead animals.**

**The Grimm Reaper, an older and larger individual with battle scars and a deformed head after years of eating radioactive carcasses. His feathers a jet black and having a more stooped, hunchbacked posture. The other distinguishing feature that makes him a terrifying specter, especially in the night is his one mutated left eye. In comparison to his multiple right eyes on his skeletal right side of his face, his left one is crimson, enlarged and bloodshot. In the night, his left bloodshot eye glow crimson, which makes the monstrous vulture's glare all the more creepy and evil.**

Nature:

**Radioactive scavengers**

Behavior:

**Opportunistic**

Unique Abilities:

**Radiation Burst:**

They are able to expel a burst of highly lethal radiation that contaminates their surroundings and forms a temporary "shield" upon their own bodies.

**Feverish Aggression:**

The animals become extremely aggressive when each individual tries to secure their own spot on a fallen monster. They spend more of their energy squabbling and fighting each other than feasting.

**"Death's Glare":**

Grim Reaper's glare illuminate ominously in crimson and once enveloped in such a light, the victim begins to experience hallucinatory visions and their view of this individual elder Ookondoru becomes increasingly warped and distorted into that of a horrific illusion where the Grim Reaper becomes a terrifying, literal personification of Death with a sickly aura around him. Many of them often die without resisting the monster snatching them up in his beak, or ripping them apart with his talons with their will to fight slowly evaporating. Some just died on the spot from just being overwhelmed by sheer paranoia alone. This is the first time such a minor Titan is ever described to have such a supernatural ability to alter the victim's perception of reality. There is currently no scientific explanation as to how and why this bird got it in the first place, let alone describe how such a glare could have a dramatic effect on his victims.

* * *

**JIRASS**

Reported Sighting:

**Blue Lake, Australia, 2007**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Chlamydovenator malcomi_**

Monarch Classification:

**Jirass/Rainbow Serpent**

Nickname(s):

**Dilophosaurus**

**The Godzilla of Down Under**

**Mutated Frilled Neck Lizard**

Size:

**218 feet tall**

**436 feet long**

Weight:

**20,050 tons**

Threat Rate:

**Moderate**

Species:

**Jirass is a Titan species of dinosaur, more specifically, belonging to a family of primitive neotheropods called Dilophosauridae. While bearing uncanny similarities to her infamous relative such as relatively gracile theropod build, double bony thin crests, and grasping hands, she has several striking traits that make her truly a unique Titan on her own merit. She has an ornamental, spiny neck frill that when flared outward from her neck, it would display startling, frightening blend of colors ranging from crisp orange, speckled brown, to yellow. **

Nature:

**Semi-Aquatic Dinosaur**

Behavior:

**Elusive, but dangerously tenacious when provoked**

Unique Abilities:

**Her frill was in fact a highly complex structure that included layers of tightly-packed subcutaneous blood vessel and sponge-like airway networks that enabled the many folds to function as gills. Also embedded within the frill's tissues, as well as across much of her body, were a variety of symbiotic bacterial colonies. These colonies likely also played a role in nutrient absorption and respiration during periods of dormancy. Many of their own byproducts were highly toxic, making Jirass' flesh unpalatable to most other creatures. Contact with human skin often resulted in rash outbreaks similar to poison ivy.**

**Jirass' most potent defense and offense was her ability to concentrate her body's toxic compounds within modified salivatory glands, which spit out as a projectile attack. This venomous fluid could be projected with great accuracy and speed as a spray, a stream, or blob depending on the targeted threat or prey. Additionally, she was able to charge her venom-fluid with her body's bioelectricity, creating a "poison taser" effect that would short out most machinery and stun similarly sized and smaller kaiju.**

* * *

**STEGASAUR**

Reported Sighting:

**Rio Grande National Forest, Colorado, USA, 1960**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Gigantoarmatus othniel _**

Monarch Classification:

**Stegasaur/Othnielius **

Nickname(s):

**Godzilla's Cousin**

**Thago-Zilla**

**Stegosaur Titan**

**Spike**

Size:

**468 feet tall**

**1,050 feet long**

Weight:

**170,000 tons**

Threat Rate:

**Moderately High**

Species:

**The Titan superspecies of Stegosaur that had managed to outlast its other relatives from the Jurassic Period and onwards into the present thanks to being mutated into semi-aquatic, omnivorous Titans similar to the Godzillasaurus. These bipedal stegosaur Titans sport a combination of both Stegosaurus and Kentrosaurus traits such as two staggered rows of dorsal dermal plates and two rows of long sharp spines surrounding the plates. The largest of the plates were between his shoulders. His long armored tail ends with three rows of deadly spikes, totaling about nine tail thagomizers. His brawny arms and shoulders are covered in armored scutes and spikes and his hands are partially webbed with each digit bearing sharp claws. His armored elephantine feet end with blunt, hoof-like claws. Stegasaur's head is smaller proportionately to his body than Godzilla's head-to-body proportions. However, the bite force of his toothy jaws and hooked beak is not to be underestimated as it would be like getting bitten by a snapping turtle. **

Nature:

**Prehistoric Plated Amphibious Dinosaur**

Behavior:

**Fierce Defender**

Unique Abilities

**Isotope Flame Breath **

Stegasaur fires a concentrated beam of Pure Radiation from his mouth. Occurs when his spines glow in a neon pink/purple color from his tall all the way up to his head.

**Spike Tail Whip**

His tail thagomizers could penetrate through concrete and seriously wound or injure even the strongest of monsters with a well-placed strike to the joints or head.

**Plated Scale Shield**

His purplish-gray scales are also diamond-hardened to the point that missiles and artillery rounds are rendered ineffective against such a body armor. He could even tank some of the more severe physical attacks for a long period of time until he is overwhelmed, or exhausted.

**Mega Stomp**

Stegasaur could create massive earthquakes and make the whole earth shake with one stomp with the purpose of disorienting his opponents or trapping their feet in the fault lines he created.

**Massive Bite Attack **

The bite force of his beaked jaws could puncture through though scales and hides of other Titans. Stegasaur could also eclipse bones with such a bite. With Isotope Fire stored in his mouth, he could also sear his enemy while biting him at the same time, cauterizing the wound in the process as well as inflicting maximum pain.

* * *

**OBSIDIOUS**

Reported Sighting:

**Hawaii, USA, 2011**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Obsidius_**

Monarch Classification:

**Obsidius/Vulcan**

Nickname(s):

**Living Volcano**

**Gorilla From the Inferno**

**Lava Berserker**

Size:

**410 feet tall**

**590 feet long**

Weight:

**120,000 tons**

Threat Rate:

**Extremely High**

Species:

**Bio-Inorganic Rock Beast made of magma and unknown crystal power source from within a crystallized meteorite that fell into the Pacific Ocean 10 million years ago. **

Nature:

**Extraterrestrial **

Behavior:

**Mindless Destroyer**

Unique Abilities:

**Stone hide composed of obsidian and igneous rock, largely invulnerable to conventional weaponry**

**Able to consume raw materials (mostly stone and building rubble) to fuel its internal core, using its maw like a turbine to suck it up**

**Can regurgitate lava in a perfect, colossal stream**

**Able to roll into a tight sphere of rock and smash through obstacles**

**Able to lift twice his own weight**

**Immune to effects of lava**

**Can regurgitate lava bombs and fling lava off body in attacks**

* * *

**AMHULUK**

Reported Sighting:

**Manpupuner Rock Formations, Russia, 1966**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Draconus amhuluk _**

Monarch Classification:

**Amhuluk**

Nickname(s):

**N/A**

Size:

**360 feet tall**

**720 feet long**

Weight:

**57,000 tons**

Species:

**Prehistoric Gliding Dragon superspecies with emerald green scales and olive green underbelly. The dragon's head is crocodile-like with a notched hook at the tip of its snout, mustache-like feelers, and sports two pairs of horns with ear-like fins behind them. Amhuluk has crocodilian osteoderms with spiky protrusions all the way to the tail that ends in a vertical fin-like fluke. The Titan's forelimbs are of equal length to the hindlimbs with the former having huge fin-like membranes on its arms. **

Nature:

**Ancient Apex Titan**

Behavior:

**Destroyer**

Unique Abilities:

**Radioactive Fire Breath:**

Amhuluk can spit out pressurized radioactive vapor in a form of a white plasma laser-like beam from his mouth that could set entire city blocks ablaze and wipe out most conventional military weaponry thanks to a crop-like organ in his chest.

**Horn Charge**

**Glided Flight:**

With the use of his fin-like membranes on his arms, Amhuluk is capable of limited flight over long distances for several hundred miles before having to land.

**Fast Swimmer:**

Thanks to his fins and his crocodile-like body, the dragon is able to swim adeptly in large bodies of water and could fight underwater well as equally as he could on land.

**Toxic Mist:**

Skin glands underneath his scaly hide are able to release a toxic gas that could poison everything with a lethal virus within four miles.


	15. Titanosaurus Part 1

**_Godzilla (c) Toho Ltd., Legendary Pictures, and Warner Bros._**

**_Mobile Suit Gundam SEED/SEED Destiny (c) Mitsuo Fukuda, Sunrise Inc. _**

* * *

**TITANOSAURUS**

Reported Sighting:

**South Pacific Paleo-Sphere (a vast unusual Bio-Sphere stretching across the North and South Pacific, bordered or defined by the Mariana, Philippine, Bougainville, Tonga, Izu Bonin, and Japan trenches), 1989**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Titanus sauropisces_**

Monarch Classification:

**Titanosaurus/Taniwha**

Nickname(s):

**Dr. Mafune's Dinosaur**

Size:

**650 feet tall (minus the large tail fin)**

**2,778 feet long **

Weight:

**151,498 tons**

Threat Rate:

**Low to Moderate**

Species:

**At first, Titanosaurus was thought to be the sole surviving species of spinosaurs, a family of sail-backed, crocodile-snouted theropod dinosaurs of the early to middle Cretaceous, as he shares many physical similarities to them such as his tapering, triangular crocodile-like snout, relatively long, flexible neck, two fan-like sail fins: One on his head and neck, the other on his back, powerful hindlimbs with partially webbed feet, and strong, lengthy forelimbs with partial flippers armed with sharp claws. The only exceptions are his immensely strong tail ending with an enormous fish-like tail fin and the two pairs of horns with the smaller pair growing from his bony eyebrows while the larger pair grow from behind his cranium, granting him a rather draconic appearance. However, genetic testing and phylogenetic assessment later revealed that Titanosaurus was entirely something else. **

**The dinosaur-like beast was part of an entirely new group of animals that blur the line between amphibians and reptiles called _Pseudoreptilia_. Prehistoric animals that are highly derived amphibians that started out as aquatic, underdeveloped tadpoles, but growing up into adulthood, they take on more reptilian, land-based characteristics such as hardened scaly skin, more developed, straighter limbs, heightened senses, strong air-breathing lungs, and powerful tails while still retaining some of their amphibian ancestry such as their ventral gills, fish-like fins, and pores between scales that enable absorption and respiration of oxygen from the water. They are basically the amphibian versions of dinosaurs and Titanosaurus is the monumental pinnacle of this group of peculiar animals. **

Nature:

**Bioluminescent/Bio-Terran**

Behavior:

**Passive Aggressive**

Unique Abilities:

**Titanosaurus is highly adapted for life in the deep sea. His reddish coloration makes him nearly invisible to other abyssal inhabitants, as red light doesn't penetrate far into the ocean. Five pairs of external gills along the ventral side of his neck are home to colonies of bacteria that assist in respirating a variety of volcanic chemicals, similar to those found within the bodies of giant tube worms. The many folds within the skin of his ventral regions increase surface area for better oxygen extraction as well. He does not rely on any form of sonar, but possesses a very sensitive lateral line system across his body, allowing him to detect even very faint movements and construct a three-dimensional map of his surroundings in pitch darkness. This allows him to move silently within the abyss, attracting as little attention as possible.**

**Despite being adept in the dark, Titanosaurus retains large, functional crocodile-like eyes, which are very sensitive and can detect the still poorly-understood phenomena of hydrothermal light and seismic light. This sensitivity, however, makes him almost totally blind on the surface, where he must protect his vision with dark green nictitating membranes, giving his yellowish eyes a greenish tint. His lateral line is also easily provoked by hypersonic frequencies, which he is quick to respond to. Like many deep-sea organisms, Titanosaurus is bioluminescent, which is activated in ever-changing patterns along his dorsal fins, possibly as a form of communication, though he is the only member of his species observed thus far. Under stress, he is able to produce a sudden, very intense blast of light all across his body, stunning attackers. **

**Physically, Titanosaurus is sleek, but still very powerful. He easily outpaces Godzilla underwater, and is highly maneuverable and graceful. On land, however, he is much more cumbersome. Even so, he retains use of his powerful claws, spike-like crocodilian teeth, and immensely strong tail, whose thrashing is able to create whirlpools underwater and gales in the air. A strike from such an appendage is estimated to be enough to level the average city building. At times, even his terrestrial clumsiness plays in his favor as he violently throws his weight around. His hide is coated in thick layers of large, overlapping mineral scales for flexible protection. **

**Titanosaurus doesn't solely rely on his physical brawn, however, as he has a specialized "lung" coupled with a specialized pair of glands that together produce extremely hot, highly-pressurized water that boil at about 80 degrees Celsius when he shoots forth his scalding hot geyser breath from his mouth.**

* * *

**Gundam SEED Apex -Titanosaurus Part 1 **

Cagalli Yula Attha-Zala had been not having a good sleep today. In fact, the times she did have any at all that lasted more than six hours she could easily count them all with her five fingers on one hand. Her restless, worried mind barely allowing her the enjoy the benefits of a full night's sleep. The blonde-haired, female Chief Representative of Orb had not been the same mentally despite doing a really good job of looking steely composed exterior-wise when it came to conferences with delegates from other superpower nation-states like the Atlantic Federation, the Kingdom of Azadistan, the Advanced European Union, The Constitutional Republic of Judah, and ZAFT. Most of the time, especially when she's on television having to make announcements regarding major policy decisions, she's majestic and powerful as the Lioness of Orb she was just like her predecessor and father, Uzumi Nara Attha, who was the "Lion of Orb" during throughout most of the First Alliance-Plant War until he had to blow himself up to prevent the Earth Alliance from conquering the Kaguya Mass Drive.

Or at least, she was like that on the outside for the majority of the time, but more recently she began showing signs with more of an angry and annoyed expression showing up even in her calmest moments thanks to certain annoyances.

Very large and earth-shaking annoyances.

Ones that caused massive headaches and long nights at her office desk among other issues that touch on more mundane domestic, international issues like trade agreements, tax incentives, infrastructure repair, etc, and counting a huge handful of matters regarding her country's military that just so happened to be related somehow to the major annoyances as well. Ones that have, more often than not, robbed her of the precious hours of sleep.

Pretty much another day being the Chief Representative of Orb and Commander-in-Chief of Orb's military. The beautiful, yet tired Lioness in her transparent night-gown with her shoulders bare and her cleavage visible stayed in the queen-sized bed for a few minutes, both looking over the official itinerary for the day that she created on her iPhone as well as dreading whatever unexpected twist could screw her day over. Looking down and seeing the handsome face of her husband and Admiral of Orb's military, Athrun Zala, calmed down her uneased mind even if it was temporary and momentary.

Looking at her clock, it was 6:28 AM with the sun's light just starting to rise. Two minutes before the alarm sounded.

Deciding that the alarm was not worth it, Cagalli reached over above Athrun and turned the alarm off, which her action was enough to wake him up. He let out a soft groan as he slowly blinked, opening his emerald eyes to see his wife already sitting up.

"Morning, Athrun," Cagalli said gently to him in spite of the exhausting night she had to go through yesterday. Athrun rubbed his eyes, slowly pushing himself into his sitting position shirtless showing off his lean, powerful musculature and relatively youthful face with his characteristic dark blue hair despite close to approaching to the age of 40, albeit with the beginnings of a wrinkle here and there. Cagalli seemed to have hardly aged and not have lost any of the ferocious, wild headstrong beauty that made him fall in love with her with her hair being slightly longer at her current age of 40 than when she was younger.

"Morning, Cagalli," Athrun greeted back. "What time is it?"

"6:30 AM."

Athrun yawned, stretching his arms, which caused Cagalli to involuntarily stretch hers.

"Cagalli, about last night...," he spoke.

"Athrun, I'm sorry for what I said to you. It was wrong of me to vent all of my frustrations on to you," she interrupted with regret lingering in her voice, "It's just..."

Athrun brushed her golden locks while gently caressing her cheek as he offered a comforting smile with a forgiving look in his eyes.

"I knew you had a lot of things on your mind and you were stressed out from the long day. It's just that I decided to not let my emotions drive me to do something I'd regret when you were not yourself."

"Haumea...you also had a long day, especially, having to argue with those APEX guys as in how did they allow some of the Titans escape under their noses recently." Athrun nodded, recalling how much he gave Chairman Spielberg an earful about the recent Titan escapee, Rhedosaurus, from Tasmania, that strayed too close to the shore for Orb's comfort while it was hunting for Macro-sized species of Tuna in the water.

"That's one story I think it'd better be told at the dining table. Everyone had a long day, me, you, Leonidas, Kira, and even Lacus."

"That's true. Speaking of which, Lacus told me that she's still worried for Kira." Cagalli said, "I could see it in her eyes even with her cheery facade on. Later, I tried to talk to Kira as his sister. He...hasn't forgiven APEX for seducing Feldt into their ranks. It's still a sore subject for him and Lacus, Athrun. And one he hasn't been able to get over and I honestly can't blame him."

Athrun sighed at that. He remembered how shocked and angry his best friend sounded when he found out that Feldt joined APEX without the entire family exactly knowing about it until it was too late. Kira Yamato came close to wanting to pilot his new Gundam mobile suit, the ZGMF-X30A Absolute Freedom, up straight to APEX, wreck them apart, and grab his adopted daughter and bring her home. Thankfully, Lacus and their eldest twin children, Hikari and Lara, snapped him out of his enraged state with some help from Athrun and Cagalli. However, it still left a bitter aftertaste to Kira and Lacus despite having finally come to terms to accept that Feldt chose to join APEX out of her own volition. Orb's power couple also had grown a rather cautious and more apprehensive view of APEX as well even though they were not as incensed as Kira was. Athrun understood what it was like to be at Feldt's age or older in that one would think of himself or herself better at making decisions than the parents. It still didn't make the fact of his adopted niece's secretive enlistment into APEX any less painful or grinding to him personally, but he felt that this was one that Kira should have seen coming a mile away.

"Cagalli...he still needs time to sort his emotions out. It's how families work as much as it can be distressing at times. Let Kira, Lacus, and the rest of their children iron out their issues. We need to take care of our own. So don't worry...okay, dearie?" Athrun stroked her cheek gently.

"I don't know what to do, Athrun. APEX's recruitment of Feldt may have stoked the flames, for which I still have not forgotten them for that, but I hate seeing Kira hurt himself like this," Cagalli answered, clearly understanding the pain that Kira is going through that was probably similar to how her adopted father felt when she had not returned to Orb immediately and became part of the Desert Dawn.

"Just give it time." Athrun said as he kissed Cagalli on the cheek before his wife returned the gesture by kissing him fully to his lips with their bodies pressing upon one another intimately. It went on for a minute or so before they slowly pulled away from each other with her tears dried away with her expression more relaxed than it was before.

Cagalli rose as she went to the royal bathroom to shower.

Athrun turned on the flat-screen television, flipping through a few channels, and only to stop and pause when it came to the Orb Pacific News Network. It showed a senate hearing in Washington, D.C.

Stephen Spielberg, Ferris Randa, and Suzanne Watson were there, looking beleaguered and tired. He remembered a similar inquiry not too long ago with his wife, he, and the other ministers of the Orb Union being the ones conducting it when it was Dr. Emma Russell in the hot seat at the time. He didn't envy anyone being placed in the hot seat.

"The Chairman of the mysterious APEX organization along with his colleagues will face a second intense round of grilling as the Atlantic Federation government is in a serious debate as to whether it is sustainable in the long run to contain these creatures for further study or have them all eliminated altogether," the anchor was saying, "and rumors persist that APEX may be hiding more creatures discovered since the Attack on San Francisco of CE 85 and the Yellowstone Eruption of CE 87, which left parts of the western United States uninhabitable with federal cleanup crews still investigating for any lingering traces of radioactivity and signs of more Macro species. Both are historic tragedies that changed the world forever once again and had torn apart the long-sought-out peace that ZAFT Chairwoman Lacus Clyne-Yamato and Orb Union's Cagalli Yula Attha-Zala worked so hard to create after fighting in two Bloody Valentine Wars. The day the world discovered that monsters are real..."

Some people had known there were monsters in the world for centuries. Generations. However, most of these monsters lurked or lied dormant in the most remote corners of the world. They kept to themselves. They were watched, and in some cases, contained by APEX. But ten years ago, when the male MUTO broke free from containment in Japan and charted a path of destruction from Japan, through Honolulu, and finally San Francisco, where it and the other awakened monsters: Godzilla, the female MUTO, Rodan, Radon, and Megaguirus and her brood of Meganulon, converged onto each other. The Rodans had awakened from their slumber in the volcano that was their nesting lair above the town of Isle de Mara and their supersonic flights left the island town a shambling mess. The subsequent awakening of their mortal enemies were the Meganeura-like Titans called Meganulon that have an alpha queen of their own dubbed Megaguirus. They terrorized and rendered Alto Lucero desolate after feeding on the Laguna Verde Nuclear Power Plant to restock their nearly depleted reserves. The collision between these ancient aerial monsters happened above in Mexico's airspace before Megaguirus tried to escape from the pterosaurian predators, eventually flying into San Francisco with the Rodans hot on her stinger-like tail. The fact that monsters exist became public knowledge. The world learned of the **_Godzillasaurus rex_** and the **_Aquiladactylus rodania_**.

Eight years ago, the world was rocked again by the awakening of another Titan emerging from the Tunguska Crater, Siberia. An ankylosaur-type dinosaurian Titan with bio-cryogenic abilities and earthly mineral-like composition classified as **_Angirasaurus siberiensis_**. The monster was named after the Eurasian ice dragon of legend, Angira. Subsequently, that led to the leading paleontologist, Dr. Ivan Tartakovsky to codename it, "Anguirus", which would later be adopted by APEX operatives long ago in naming the creature. It was when Godzilla and Anguirus clashed thrice. The first time was in Singapore when Anguirus had not yet finished his mineralizing process to harden his spikes and shell when forced out of his icy chrysalis prematurely. The second time was in New York when Anguirus rampaged from Iceland, across the northeastern Canada all the way to Manhattan where he and Godzilla fought once again. This time, Anguirus had the upper hand in the battle of attrition, overwhelming the Monster King. He almost killed Godzilla with his body being better armored and armed with sharper spikes if it hadn't been for Radon II, who was one of the offspring of the first two Rodans from the San Francisco attack, interfering at the 11th hour, that resulted in Radon II defeating the exhausted armored Titan before Anguirus retreated. The third and final time was when Godzilla, Anguirus and Radon II fought at Yellowstone National Park in Wyoming with the ensuing earth-shaking clash causing the extremely dormant supervolcano to suddenly erupt only for Godzilla to come out from the supervolcano as the victor retaining his crowning title as King of the Monsters.

A few months later, Godzilla reappeared to fight the MUTO Prime, this time in more remote places with less damage and fewer collateral deaths. Then he once more returned to the depths of the ocean. However, the troubles were far from over as at around the same time, New Mexico suffered the aftereffects from the Yellowstone Eruption as giant ant-like Titans dubbed the Ancestor Ants awoken from their suspended animation and terrorized the state in their attempt to strengthen their hive. This resulted in attracting the subterranean Paleo-Albuquerque Ecosystem's apex predator, _Gilasaurus horridus_, or Gila, up onto the surface where it carved out its own path of destruction in its goal to eradicate the Ancestor Ants.

Since CE 87 till CE 95, humanity lived in fearful terror of subsequent Titan attacks, which caused housing market to crash as the value of waterfront property plummeted. Schoolchildren drilled to evacuate in case of a monster attack. Various nation blocs, including Orb, ZAFT, and the Atlantic Federation were forced to focus larger financial expenditures into expanding their military, and creating new technologies, mobile suits, specialized elite teams meant to hunt down Titans, and military/scientific divisions specifically to counter a possible Titan attack. It was also during the latter half of CE 87 and the beginning of CE 88, that the major ecoterrorist organization, the Red Orochi, arose into public prominence as a reactionary, radical force attempting to restore balance to the natural world by destroying military facilities keeping the Titans captive. Months later, the counter-reactionary, private paramilitary organization, ARC Knights, came into public existence primarily waging war against the Red Orochi with their goal being to end all conflict and the destruction of any source that instigates conflict, which included the Titans.

As the monsters' existence came to light, so did APEX. Scientists from the organization were called before various government bodies and questioned at length about their intentions and methods. In the years since the attacks, intelligence agencies, investigative reporters, and independent journalists such as Miriallia Haw-Elsman, Steve Martin, Audrey Timmonds, Kinue Crossroads had come to believe that recently awoken monsters like Godzilla, the MUTOs, the Rodans, Megaguirus, Gila, Ancestor Ants, Kumonga, Ts-Eh-Go, the Frost Giant, Rattlor, Yellowbelly, Kamacuras, Oodako, Gezora, Ogra and Gorgo, Jirass, Maguma, and Rhedosaurus weren't the only monsters out there.

Athrun turned his gaze from the TV screen when he heard Cagalli coming out from the shower. He looked to the door to see Cagalli wrapped around in her yellow towel, leaving only slightly moist blonde hair exposed to the rising sunrise, which made her hair glow beautifully like fire with droplets making the locks gleam like gold that complimented her fair complexion.

"You're beautiful as the fire goddess with the sun shining on you," Athrun complimented. Cagalli giggled softly with a light blush on her cheeks as it was always sincerely true and cute at the same time. Her stress and grievances momentarily forgotten, but the moment didn't last long when they heard something beeping loudly going on from downstairs.

* * *

Lionelle pushed aside some of her college textbooks on the dining table to make room for her laptop. She checks through her emails with more than half of them being college events, note/packet attachments from her college professors, and some school promotions. The other half being social media notifications of text messages and posts from her friends and family, usually coming from her classmates; some of them being foreign exchange students, like Saji Crossroads from the Republic of East Asia and Louise Halevy from the AEU, her older brother, Leonidas, who was in the Orb military and the four Yamato children: Hikari, Lara, Lianette, and Haru. While she was usually perked up for that kind of stuff, she was more interested for a set of emails belonging to a certain adopted family member into the Clyne-Yamato clan. There she found them, recent emails belonging to Feldt. The ones she hadn't opened yet. Life in college wasn't always fun for Lionelle. In fact, most of the time, she was very busy considering the kind of engineering courses she's undergoing through, but she made some time to talk to Feldt when she wasn't usually swamped to keep in touch with her even after all of the family drama surrounding her enlistment into APEX. There hadn't been many emails from Feldt since she joined APEX, so it had to be from a very secured personal device that wouldn't be tracked down by potential hackers and all that.

Then there was her uncle and aunt from the PLANTs. In the past, Kira and Lacus were more jovial when the family was together and her Mom and Dad had hung out with them. She recalled the happier times she, Leonidas, and Marigold, her younger sister, hung out with the Yamato twins, the middle child, the youngest, and the adopted child of the Clyne-Yamato. Long time friends she had known growing up with them since childhood. That hardly changed after all these years. When she managed to contact either her uncle, who was the PLANTs' National Defense Committee Chairman, or her aunt, who was Chairwoman of the Supreme Council of ZAFT, they seemed to have not changed much after what had happened recently.

Sadly, it was a façade. Lionelle could clearly see it crack whenever she tried to bring up the subject of Feldt with their mood changing with uncomfortable tension in the air. It was obvious with Kira Yamato as he would have this look of disappointment and resentment on his face, not so much for Feldt herself, but for APEX being the shadowy, manipulative organization that had the gall to recruit her to plunge her into a dangerous world of darkness she's not prepared for without his knowledge.

Lacus, on the other hand, was somewhat more supportive of the choices her adoptive daughter decided to do, albeit very reluctantly. At times, Lionelle could see that the Chairwoman would have a forlorn expression that spoke volumes of how she was still internally torn of what to make of that fateful day. Because Lacus loved her children so much that it pained her that Feldt wasn't really forthright and honest with her and Kira about her heart's desire to join APEX. She suspected it must be the same emotionally for the other Yamato children in spite of having moved on from the drama, though Lionelle dared not to bring it up to any of them yet, for she knew little how well they would react to such a touchy subject.

Next was her parents. Initially, her father and mother had been rather very disappointed that Feldt would enlist in a mysterious organization that kept dark secrets about the Titans that had torn apart the very world peace they had fought through blood, sweat, and tears to realize after two Bloody Valentine Wars. Thankfully, after a while, they calmed down and had begun to respect Feldt for following her dreams and standing by her decisions even if they didn't like them or disagreed how she went about it. At least, Athrun was easier to talk to regarding Feldt and APEX as he had a calmer, more level-headed, thoughtful approach to situations than most men. Her mother, on the other hand, was the opposite of her cool-headed husband when it comes to APEX. While not as resentful as her brother, she holds a fiercer, less forgiving temperament than Lacus towards APEX for lying to the whole world to keep such costly secrets in their closets of skeletons, no matter how good their intentions were in trying to not rock the metaphorical boat. Her headstrong mother would be harder to talk to as she more or less already made up her mind about APEX as a not-so trustworthy organization to temporarily ally with when necessary regarding a Titan attack on Orb, but otherwise, to keep apart at a Gundam's arm length.

She let out a breath and clicked on a recent email. It read,

_Hey Lionelle! It's been a long while since I've talked to you. I hope you're doing well in college. BTW, I took some pics of a pride of lions while in Africa studying the wildlife there for months! Aren't they so majestically cute? They made me think of you, Leonidas, Marigold, and Uncle Athrun and Auntie Cagalli. _

Lionelle loved lions, they were her favorite animals. Feldt knew that. While she wasn't an avid animal lover like her adopted relative, something about lions appealed to her on a much deeper level than most animals she saw in the zoo, apart from their kingly appearance. Also the cubs were cute in the picture, and not many things could beat the cuteness factor of a baby lion with its big innocent eyes, short kitten face, and soft fur just waiting to be petted. Another thing lions struck her personally is that they reminded her of what her family represented to the general public. Her own name is a not-so-subtle reference to the word 'lion' just like her older brother's name. Her family has often been called the Ruling Lions of Orb by the public starting with her grandfather on her mom's side of the family. Her mother is called the Lioness of Orb for her current position as the current Chief Representative of Orb. Even Cagalli's decommissioned Strike Rouge had the symbol of a roaring lion imprinted onto its shoulder.

While she was happy that Feldt was getting to live out the dream of her passions out in the field, she couldn't help but be saddened that she was more at home with the animals than she was with people. Feldt would often be quiet and demure around her siblings, her friends, or strangers, not speaking much other than playing with her orange Haro, a birthday present her father built for her. When it comes to animals, whether it be dogs, cats, birds, and even cold-blooded reptiles like lizards, turtles, and some snakes, Feldt would be a completely different person, especially when it comes to her best friend, which is her pet dog, specifically of the Golden Retriever breed, named Charlie. Being more active, cheery, and energetic like rolling on the ground with Charlie, playing fetch, jogging with him on a walk outside, and petting and hugging him. Sometimes she would even talk to him and understand his vocalizations and body language as if he was a human friend. Speaking of the dog, Lionelle saw a couple of pictures with one showing Feldt sitting on the savanna with Charlie, four lion cubs, and a lioness and the other with Charlie watching calmly, but protectively Feldt petting a male lion on his mane with their faces rubbing each other affectionately. The lions not attacking a dog is, of course, not something to sneeze at, but it was Feldt being so close to one of the most dangerous man-eaters without any signs of fear or visible marks of being clawed at was what surprised the oldest daughter of the Attha-Zala family.

Feldt never ceased to surprise Lionelle with her uncanny ability to pacify and communicate with wild animals, especially the apex predators such as even a dinosaur, more specifically an Allosaurus, in recent memory. She had done some strange stuff with animals by accident starting with her first incident in the Aprilius One Zoo where she, as a seven year old, fell accidentally into an African leopard enclosure and unknowingly activated her Seed power in her moment of terror. The beast, instead of mauling her, reacted the opposite by actually coming up to the terrified girl with curiosity before it surprisingly became docile like a house cat when the big cat cuddled her and gingerly licked the bruised wound on her knee. Feldt calmed down when she saw that the leopard was strangely being friendly to her when she heard a strange feminine, soothing voice speaking in her head that she claimed coming from the spotted feline. Feldt was unharmed for the duration of the time she was in the enclosure with the leopard being protective of the child when zookeepers finally entered into the space. The leopard almost killed one of the men if it weren't for Feldt commanding the beast to stop hurting the man, despite not fully comprehending what she had just done, much to the further astonishment of her foster parents, her foster siblings, the Attha-Zala family, and everyone else, including Shinn Asuka and his son at the time. It became the hot headline and topic for the month.

That was only the beginning. Since then, Feldt accidentally applied her uncanny power onto more zoo animals, her best canine friend, and even the local urban wildlife, slowly starting to grasp the nature of her power, but not without encountering some unfortunate mishaps along the way.

Things came to ahead with the latest showcasing of her suspected Seed/Newtype ability that truly took the cake when three years ago, she was on vacation with her family down in San Diego when a mutant superspecies closely related to Allosaurus, dubbed "Atomic Rex" stomped into the city in its relentless hunt for food after being driven out of his own territory in the subterranean Paleo-Albuquerque Ecosystem by another mutant Atomic Rex. Without warning, Feldt grabbed a nearby car and drove towards the danger much to the horror of her foster parents, adoptive twin siblings, and her pet dog. The meeting proved to be very testing for Feldt to take her SEED superpower to its limits at the time when approaching the prehistoric mutant saurian as he wasn't in any affable mood with the allosaurian Titan being both too angry, confused, and hungry for his simpler bird-like brain to comprehend the new, unfamiliar environment completely alien from the primeval, tropical jungle-like environment it had grown up in. Three times Feldt had to break concentration to dodge from being chomped, stomped, or scorched by the creature's combustible Fire Burst spit. Feldt was partially successful in her fourth attempt as her newfound Newtype ability temporarily halted the creature's rampage before the mental strain from pushing her telepathic powers to the max proved too taxing for her to continue as she fainted. The Allosaurus Titan roared retaliatorily, hovering its large jaws over her with fangs bared, hot drool dripping over, and fire building in its throat to readily end her once and for all. By the time that Kira, Lacus, and Charlie arrived at the scene thanks to Kira's robotic bird, Birdy, guiding them, it was too late with the dinosaur Titan ready to burn her whole. Kira almost had a heart attack, Lacus nearly fainted right there and then, and their family dog barked worriedly with certain death now coming to claim their adopted daughter.

The mutant Allosaurus would have finished Feldt and possibly killed them as well if it weren't for the intervention of Hikari and Lara in their ZGMF-X20A Hero Gundam and the ZGMF-X15A Serenity Gundam, and the Atlantic Federation forces posted in a maritime military base off the coast of Los Angeles and from the Edwards Air Force Base. The Atomic Rex individual, who would later be nicknamed "Gwangi", that got locked into a long-drawn out ferocious battle with the Hero and Serenity Gundams was later defeated from having exhausted itself and sustained serious wounds from the combination of heavy artillery and Anti-Titan weaponry of the mobile suits as it went into a deep coma for its body to recover like a laptop would if its operating system was infected with viruses. The dinosaur would later be transported to a highly classified location until APEX and the Atlantic Federation government could come to a compromise for what to do with the beast, in which the negotiations to this day had yet to bear any meaningful results. However, the psychological effect it had on the Clyne-Yamato family was more profound as Feldt's brush with death contributed to her adoptive family's direction to become overprotective of her in anything to do with Titans and APEX in the years to come.

Lionelle scrolled through more pictures of Feldt observing and interacting with more of the African wildlife like her being climbed all over by curious baby chimpanzees with their mothers watching and in some instances, she getting friendly with some of the adult chimpanzees of the troop, including the alpha male, in the jungles of the Central African Republic. It stung Lionelle heavily in the heart with jealousy.

Sure, she knew it was more complicated than what the pictures were trying to tell otherwise, especially when one has to consider that Feldt's part of the most sketchy scientific organization on the face of the planet. Still, her adopted cousin was always out in the wilderness doing the things she loved with a passion. With lions, Nile crocodiles, an African rock python, water buffalo, wildebeest, gazelle, secretary bird, cheetah, zebra, baboons, wild dogs, leopards, chimpanzees, gorillas, elephants, hippos, and even the temperamental black rhinoceros.

Why Feldt could be genuinely smiling, spending time intimately with the animals, but not with the people that truly cared for her?

Three of the pictures with the first one being a big family portrait of the Clyne-Yamato family that included Feldt's adoptive grandmother, Caridad Yamato; her own Attha-Zala AKA 'Lion' family, which also included her godmother, Asagi Caldwell-Dunkelman; the Asuka-Hawke family, comprised of Shinn Asuka, Lunamaria Hawke-Asuka, Hayato Asuka, Mayu Asuka, who was named after her late grandmother, including Meyrin Hawke-Hamilton; Yzak Joule and Shiho Hahnenfuss-Joule; Dearka Elsman and Miriallia Haw-Elsman; and Mu La Flaga and Murrue Ramius-La Flaga, along with Andrew Waltfeld all together in the Orb Civilian War Memorial.

The second picture being a selfie with her siblings and close friends comprising of a happier Feldt, Hikari, Lara, Lianette and Haru Yamato; Leonidas, herself, and Marigold Zala; Hayato and Mayu Asuka, and the Hamilton twins: Shelby and Chelsea; the Joule children: Wayne, Weiss, and Victor; Katsumi Dunkelman; the La Flaga children: John, Mary, and Keagan; and finally Daniel Elsman with most of them were either in high school or college, except for Dearka and Miri's kid being in middle school.

The third being another selfie, which was more recent, this time with just Feldt, Lianette, and Lionelle. Feldt was more withdrawn and vulnerable after her miraculous recovery from the Allosaurus Attack on San Diego, but still tried her best to smile, though it came off as sad rather than happy despite her best attempt. It made Lionelle think of the simpler times, the games they played, the orange Haro that would get them laughing their heads off, the times they shared confiding to each other their accomplishments, fears, failures, and triumphs. Feldt was trying to reconnect with her. Maybe it would be worth the try.

Lionelle hit the reply tab and placed her fingers on the keyboard, trying to think how to start off her message.

What could she say? So much had happened in the years since Feldt's absence that it was hard to know where to start. How much could she tell her without making her adopted cousin feel more burdened by what's going on with her family?

She was so lost in her own thought process that she almost didn't hear voices echoing from the corridor into the kitchen saying about smelling something smoky in the air.

"Hey, Louise...ugh!...is it just me or is my nose picking up smoke in the house?!"

Then right on cue, the smoke detector started its shrill beeping.

Her amber eyes widened in a panicked expression as she bolted out of her chair.

"What the?! Shit! No no no no!" She yelped. She had forgotten that she was still cooking hash browns with the sausages, roasted bell peppers, eggs already done for herself, two guests, her younger sister, and her parents. If she hadn't smelled that they were burning, she certainly did now as smoke boiled up from the pan of incinerated hash browns, filling the large kitchen with a gray haze and the smell of ruined fried potatoes. And her shout attracted the attention of her two guests that were her college friends, the aforementioned transfer students from the Japan region of the Republic of East Asia and the AEU, Saji Crossroads and Louise Halevy. Both of them that had gotten a little too heavy on the drinking in a party last night celebrating their well-earned grades from the mid-term exams to the point that she had to drive them to her home as her family manor was relatively closer to the bar than the bar was to their university on the other side of Onogoro Island.

"Whoa! Something's definitely burning! What's cooking?!" Saji waved the smoke away from his face the moment he got bombarded by it when entering the kitchen.

"Forget about that, Saji! We have to help her!" Louise rushed in, covering her mouth to not breathe in the smoke, "Oh my God, Lionelle! You're burning the hash browns!" She said in a muffled scream as she went to grab a mitten and a wet towel to douse out the flames.

"Yeah, sorry about that, guys!" Lionelle yanked the pan off the stove, but it was way too late. The hash browns were now pancakes of charcoal. Saji quickly turned the stove off. Louise slapped it and covered it with the wet cloth that managed to douse the flames. Out of the corner of her amber eye, she saw her mother and father enter the kitchen followed by Marigold. Oh great.

"Lionelle? What just happened in this kitchen that's now all smoky?!" Cagalli said.

"Morning!" Lionelle blurted out as she scrambled to turn the smoke alarm off. "Mom! Dad! Marigold! I made us breakfast!"

"Made? More like you burned fries!" Marigold retorted.

"Good Haumea," Cagalli swore as she helped with the mess while Athrun grabbed a fire extinguisher to cool the stove down. "What's on the menu?"

"It's breakfast sausages, eggs, toast, and what was once...hash browns."

"Which from the menu would you recommend?" Athrun asked.

"Best to leave the hash browns alone. Not healthy." Lionelle chuckled.

"Thanks," her father said, putting the fire extinguisher away.

Saji turned to the counter, sitting down. He glanced at the laptop.

"Hey, um, were you busy working homework?" He asked out of curiosity.

"I was finishing up on some of it," Lionelle lied, putting the plates on the table. However, she's not really good at lying as her younger sister could somehow tell it was, and a poor one at that.

"Really, sis? Enough to get you distracted to not smell the smoke?" Marigold said, which made her mentally face palm. Of course, her younger sister would be too smart to fall for her lame excuse. The fact that their mother didn't buy it either with a stern expression only reinforced how transparently shoddy it was.

She sat, placing her plate down and contemplated when her dad came in with a questioning look of his own as he heard it all.

"Feldt had been emailing me for a while." Lionelle finally admitted.

Relief flitted across Athrun's face, quickly replaced with concern before switching to a neutral expression. Cagalli kneaded her forehead with her fingers as she felt somehow, someway the subject of her adopted niece from last night would come back to bite her in the butt. Marigold was saddened upon hearing this as she had missed her dearly. Saji and Louise perked up at that since this was the first time they had ever heard of this. Her mom was doing her best not to freak out, though it was only partially successful while her dad was keen to listen much to his credit.

"How's she doing?" Marigold softly asked.

"She looks more happy and energetic," Lionelle commented, "Gained quite some muscle tone to her. That's a plus. And Charlie's fine. I'd say he's more at home in the wild than being in a mansion."

"That's good. At least, Feldt and Charlie are doing well from the sounds of it," Marigold smiled a little as she would sometimes have nightmares that Feldt would be chomped or stomped by some giant monster breaking out from containment and she could only witness and not do anything to save her. She cut off part of the sausage into a manageable piece.

"Have you responded?" Athrun questioned.

"I haven't even started reading through her most recent one." she said as she took a bite of her roasted peppers.

"Dearie," Cagalli began bluntly, "I am not sure if you should respond to her."

"Mom, I do not-"

"Especially about her father and everything else that's been going on."

But that was the issue. Feldt may have been aware of what her adoptive father and mother had been up to on the news, but she really wanted to hear it from other people close to her how her adoptive parents were really doing. She deserved to know.

"That's unfair to not tell her really what's going on with Uncle Kira, and Auntie Lacus." Lionelle insisted.

For a moment there was silence until Athrun broke it.

"Listen, I talked to your Uncle yesterday. Let's just say he's still not a big fan of this secret scientific organization Feldt is currently part of. And Lacus has been losing patience with APEX for them consistently prioritizing the protection of their magical kingdom of horrors over answering to the Supreme Council's calls for their questioning."

"I am aware of that, Dad, but it is still not right to leave things the way they're right now. At least, Feldt deserves to know what's happening with her family and with us." Lionelle said.

"Believe me, Lionelle. I wish it was that simple. But as it stands right now, APEX is in good graces with no one... not even Orb, after the global-wide turmoil and carnage they have been indirectly responsible for." Athrun explained somberly as he munched on the scrambled eggs.

Lionelle looked down onto her plate uncomfortably, recalling the fateful night she watched the live feed coverage of the Battle of San Francisco between Godzilla, the Rodan pair, the MUTOs, and Megaguirus. At the time, she was in middle school when she heard her parents screaming bloody murder after hearing from the shocked Lacus Yamato how Hikari was found almost dead protecting his twin sister and Leonidas from being crushed about in their decimated bus amidst Godzilla's confrontational skirmish against the giant, lava biolithic pterosaurs before he was forced to team up with the same prehistoric fiery avians to defeat their gigantic arthropodal adversaries that wanted them both dead. The aftermath was even worse when she sat with her exhausted and emotionally spent mother and her peers, she could hear her powerful uncle, the famous ace pilot of the Strike Freedom, responsible as part of the Three Ship Alliance that ended two Bloody Valentine Wars, crying and wailing along with Aunt Lacus with both kneeling by the hospital bed where their oldest son was unconscious with bandages all over and more with his fate uncertain until his miraculous recovery.

How peace had been shattered. How the world around her changed not for the better since then with more Titans being discovered and some having awoken to wreak havoc that caused humanity to live in fearful terror again and their hearts to harden from the attacks of prehistoric terrors unleashed by an angry, embattled Mother Nature. Things have happened so fast at a chaotic, sporadic pace. No one knew what was going to happen within a week, let alone a month from now, or more. Not even her father, or her very perceptive Aunt.

"Then do you honestly believe that Uncle Kira, Auntie Lacus, Feldt, and the others will be okay if things continue in their current trajectory?" She pressed.

"The only thing I can say honestly is that only time will tell." Cagalli said. There was just too much going on to even comprehend with everyone more or less walking on eggshells. "Lionelle, I know things haven't been easy for you. You're hurting. We all are, but the only way to make the world better is to make the best use of the present. Let the future worry itself." She assured her oldest daughter. It might not be her best, but considering the strange times they're living in, it was good enough.

"Thanks, Mom and Dad." Lionelle gave a tiny smile as she took a bite out of her sausage and toast.

"So, Lio, who are your friends?" Marigold referred to the Japanese and Spanish (AEU) transfer students sitting to Lionelle's right.

"Oh...shucks! Marigold, this is Saji Crossroads from Japan. Saji, this is my younger sister, Marigold Zala."

"Nice to meet you, Marigold." Saji greeted.

"You as well, Mr. Crossroads," Marigold said cheerily taken in by his handsome face.

"Thank you, but you don't have to be that polite. Mr. Crossroads is my father." Louise chuckled at her boyfriend's bashful expression from being flustered by the younger blonde ball of energy.

"Marigold, this is Louise Halevy from Spain of the AEU. Louise, meet my younger sister."

"Wow! You have the most shining blond hair I've ever seen, Ms. Louise." Marigold squealed with stars in her eyes as Louise's hair seemed to shine like gold in the sun. The said transfer student giggled cutely at how honest and sincere the youngest Zala sibling was.

"Thanks! You're quite hot yourself like your mother. Nice to meet you, Marigold." Louise waved her hand in greeting. Athrun and Cagalli chuckled, watching the introductions in amusement, which thankfully broke up the tense atmosphere from earlier.

"I got so caught up in the conversation. Sorry to bore you with the awkward talk." Lionelle scratched her dark bluish hair with a slight blush on her face.

"Hey, it's okay, Lionelle. I've been through worse." Saji chuckled.

"Besides, the food you cook is delicious and better than some of the generic breakfast items we're usually served with." Louise complimented as she savored the food.

"That I can agree, which is why I like to cook my own food as much as my schedule allows it." Lionelle said.

"Yeah. By the way, Mr. Zala, me and Louise never got the chance to thank you and your wife for your hospitality. Thanks for letting us crash into your manor despite being so late." Saji bowed his head and so did Louise, in gratitude to the family patriarch.

"Yeah, no problem. I am just glad that our daughter is safe and she had fun with you two. So how are you two faring currently?" Athrun asked as he began drinking his coffee.

"Apart from a dull headache, we're okay. I just wished we hadn't gone wild crazy with the drinking. That beverage was too addictive." Saji groaned a little.

"Agreed. Ugh, my mind is still hazy and my lower half felt sore like somebody squeezed and punched something into me." Louise blurted out, which made Saji and Lionelle blush a storm from the implied, graphic picture with the former almost spitting out a piece of sausage he was chewing on. Marigold nearly choked on her tea, and Athrun spit his coffee to the side in shock. Cagalli cleared her throat with her arms crossed and her expression glaring towards the two of Lionelle's friends basically warning them not to go any further on the rather raunchy subject.

"Ah...whoops..." Louise finally blushed redder than a tomato when she realized how still loopy her head was, withering under the Zala matriarch's lion-like glare. Saji sighed regretfully with his right hand palming himself in the face with the headache flaring again.

Lionelle had her own facepalm, mentally lamenting at the awkwardness and uncomfortable tension returning in full force with her appetite all but lost.

"Lionelle." Her mother's voice sounded calm, but there was a certain underlying menace to it that promised pain if she dared to lie to her. She very reluctantly uncovered her face not daring to see an aura of menace surrounding her mother's being that brought a suffocating menace that permeated the kitchen. Everyone was dead still, not wanting to set the Lioness off and pounce on any of them. "What else did Saji do at the party that we should know about, hmm?"

Uh oh. She sounded more like her Aunt when she's really royally pissed off, which was a terrifyingly rare occurence, and probably was influenced by her as well. Lionelle gulped as she was now in the hot seat and she could clearly see that Saji and Louise were doing their hardest not to freak out with sweat starting to break from their skin.

_'Gods, kill me now...And Louise, __when this weekend is over, you and I need to talk about you running your big mouth!'_ Lionelle screeched mentally at Louise for unintentionally getting her into trouble with them thanks to her residual drunkenness.

Then, much to both her relief and confusion, the loud cacophony of alarm sirens cut through the air. It sounded worrying to Lionelle, Marigold, Saji, and Louise.

Cagalli and Athrun rushed from the kitchen frowning, eyes wide and lips pulled tight. Their family butler opened the double mansion doors for them as they stopped outside with the Attha manor resting on a mountainous ridge overlooking the entire city of Onogoro and the coast beyond. The young adults and teenager joined them.

"You think it's going to be okay?" Louise asked nervously.

Saji answered, "I think we will be fine, Louise." He put his arm around her, doing his best to reassure her despite even deep in his bones, he's not sure himself.

"We're not being attacked, are we, Lio? Is Leon okay?" Marigold looked to her older sister.

"I don't know," Lionelle asked with her throat dry at the thought of something horrible happen to their older brother, who's currently posted at Orb's main military base.

Athrun heard his cell phone ring from his pocket, which he retrieved it from there, pressed the answer tab, and put it on speaker, "Yes?"

"Admiral Zala," a male voice sounded, "We need you and the Commander-in-Chief at the Defense Headquarters. The Titan that escaped from APEX's Outpost 89 at the Ogasawara Islands and disappeared from a month ago has reappeared in the Marshall Islands. And Akira Serizawa and others from APEX are here and they need to talk to you both."

Athrun became perturbed by what he had just heard with Cagalli narrowing her eyes. The Athrun looked at Lionelle and Marigold, with his composure regained. He handed the phone to Cagalli.

"Rear Admiral Amagi." She addressed the man on the other side of the call.

"Chief Representative Zala..."

"Amagi, get your men to pilot a Heli to pick us up." She said.

"The Heli just left now. ETA to your location in two minutes."

"Understood. We'll be on our way to you. Over and out." Cagalli gave the phone back to Athrun.

* * *

_Five minutes later..._

After getting off the Heli, Cagalli brisk-walked through the corridor of the military base in her Orb Commander military uniform with Athrun in his Orb Admiral uniform accompanying her along with a couple of elite bodyguards and one officer. Walking behind them were Lionelle, Marigold, Saji, and Louise thanks to the university and the metropolis already in lockdown, leaving them no other place to go but to follow them as they'd be safer than in the public shelters.

Nobuyasu Amagi, the rear admiral, met them in the corridors. He was older than Cagalli and Athrun, around in his late fifties. He had dark brown hair grayed along with wrinkles at the corners of his eyes and cheeks, making him look similar to his predecessor. He had an air of professionalism and authority next to Athrun's he had developed during the Second Bloody Valentine War and maintained since then. He may not have kids, but he loved being around the younger generation as it brought out the softer side of him rarely seen by his peers. Sometimes he has been an unofficial second guardian to Athrun and Cagalli's offspring, particularly, to Leonidas in the young man's early years in the military.

"Chief Representative Cagalli and Admiral Athrun, good to see you both," he saluted them, but his expression turned from surprise to concern when he saw Lionelle and her younger sister and peers. With all due respect, but are you sure it is safe for them to be here?"

While it was clear that Amagi meant well to the Attha-Zala family, it came off as off putting to Saji and Louise who didn't know him as well as they did and thought he was looking down on them.

"They're fine, and I authorized them to be here. However, we have more important things to address such as this runaway Titan. Any changes to its current trajectory?" Cagalli said urgently cutting the conversation from potentially becoming awkward to the newer arrivals.

Amagi nodded reluctantly, acknowledging that now's not the time and place to question her decision. He had much bigger fish to take care of.

"Unfortunately, Ma'am, the beast's trajectory remains unchanged. Our patroling fleet tried to lure it away using nuclear materials to oversized fish chum, but the animal didn't take the bait." Amagi stated, "Then we used the supersonic frequencies, but instead of detering it, the creature actually charged at the ships, attacking them."

"What?" She said, shocked, and the same went for her husband regarding that this particular Titan was not known for being aggressive and confrontational like Godzilla.

"What happened then, Amagi? Were there any casualties?" Athrun butted in.

"I am sad to say it is true, sir. The fleet lost one of their Aegis-class battlships, _Saika_, with seven confirmed dead and a hundred injured out of 200 men the fleet managed to recover. Three-hundred others remain unaccounted for, including the ship's captain. The beast even destroyed five of our Washikaze after spitting scalding pressurized water from its jaws before diving back, disappearing from our radar again."

Athrun snarled, hissing quietly,

"Damnit." He breathed through his nose, "What about our coastal defensive lines?"

"I already had the men ready the artillery units and the pilots with their mobile suits. We put a red alert for everyone and that includes _Hachiman_. Captain Richard already had ordered his mobile suits to be on standby. Lieutenant Asagi and Ensign Mayura are already patrolling the port and the surrounding sea with their custom mobile suits." Amagi reassured him. Lionelle and Marigold perked up at the mention of their older brother and their godmother.

"And the containment system?" It was Cagalli next who inquired him.

"It has not been tested, Lady Cagalli. So this will be our only opportunity and chance to see if it works."

She didn't necessarily like the answer. It was unfortunate in that APEX have secrecy and larger flexibility of more space along with a ready specimen on their side to effectively test the kind of similar technology the Orb military was attempting now. Whereas, Orb being a small island wouldn't have that luxury as such a thing would be more easily noticeable and draw unwanted attention. Not to mention that animal activists would raise one hell of a fuss and clash with the people wanting the Titans destroyed or contained, creating an annoying chaotic public relations situation that the government would rather not deal with. Still, it was better than having nothing prepared for a Titan to come ashore unopposed.

Cagalli finally nodded after a short pause.

They were arriving upon an automatic door. Once Cagalli passed through the security scanning system, they entered into the Command Center. Passing through the entrance, Lionelle was taken aback by the multiple military personnel working with multiple widescreens of several high-tech, military grade monitors keeping track of the topographical features of Onogoro Island, the location of military units, sonar frequencies, mobile suit stats, etc., and she could hear the hushed gasps behind her coming from Marigold, Saji, and Louise, which earned some questioning looks from the personnel. She looked to her left to see the familiar woman having amaranth pink hair and turquoise eyes in her pink jacket with an APEX logo imprinted on the left sleeve and green formal shirt and light blue skirt. The 19-year old woman was none other than Feldt "Grace" Yamato. The very sender of the emails Lionelle had been reading from. Accompanying her was Charlie, the Yamato family's pet yellow retriever and dear friend to Feldt.

_'She's here!'_ Lionelle said, clearly surprised in her thoughts that Feldt and Charlie would be here at all. She also took note that her adopted cousin was accompanied by five older persons also belonging to APEX thanks to the APEX logo imprinted on different parts of their respective clothing articles and how close they were to Feldt.

The first of them Lionelle noticed was a youthful Japanese woman that shouldn't be any older than in her thirties with a fairly subtle, somewhat naive, yet strong, wise personality with a beautiful complexion and a bobcut-like hairstyle. She had heard of this woman before on television conferences as she was the Director of Newtype Studies that was researching the worldwide phenomenon that apparently the presence of a Titan would increase the likelihood of latent Newtype abilities being awakened among random individuals for reasons that were yet to be explored. She could tell that there was more to the woman than appearances alone could tell her if the feeling she got from how the woman is closest to Feldt is likely that of a mentor to student relationship of sort, which was not totally surprising as Feldt was long suspected to be a Newtype for not only being strongly attuned to nature, but also being able to converse with animals with unnatural ease.

She looked to the second one and he wasn't what she expected him to be. He looked even less like a scientist and more like someone that had just exited out of a rock concert with black, messy hair and stubbing of a shaved beard on his chin and bottom of his jaw with sharp cheekbones. His getup was almost diametrically opposite to what he normally wore; a black button-up shirt, a black leather jacket, black slacks, black dress shoes, even dark glasses. She knew him only by reputation, which was exemplified by the infamous Chaos Theory that challenged the linear understanding of weather systems, ecosystems, and natural disasters, especially Titans.

The third man was more polished, younger, and seemed bit more skittish than the others of the group with a short, cleanly shaved beard and formal business suit. Even by the posture and mannerisms, she could see he'd be more at home in the high-tech industry as a salesman rather than as a scientist in APEX. But then again, there are other positions in the secretive scientific organization other than the roles of scientist and military-like special forces, so maybe this man would likely be in the communications or tech job. His voice that hit on technical jargon from the sounds of it, which would even fit perfectly in an iPhone advertisement, backed up her deductions.

The last two were more recognizable as she knew, more or less, who the older Japanese man was thanks to the distinctive brown gentleman jacket, the shaved mustache, the sideburns around the edges of his cheeks, the short, spiky jet black hair that was showing some signs of graying, and the scar across where his left eye once was that was now covered in a black eyepatch. The second person, who was a female about five years younger than the man she's accompanying and three years older than the Japanese lady, has a dark brown hair with blonde highlights that goes down a little past her shoulders with the features of her face being sunken and less supple than they once were, but her complexion otherwise still being beautifully youthful, if not, worn out in some places, especially around the eyes where there were slight traces of bags under them indicating how dedicated to her work she was. She wore a gray jacket suit with a dull red collared shirt underneath, and black pants. The older Japanese professor of the two was currently arguing on the monitor with Orb Commander Lucas Englehorn, who was not backing down and had his arms crossed.

"I am warning you that this current course of action will only further infuriate Titanosaurus to wrath to the point of no return that will result in Onogoro's destruction, Commander. You must call off your forces before it is too late, or at the very least, tell Admiral Zala to avert Orb's forces away from engaging the Titan." Serizawa pleaded.

"Doctor, I know where you're coming from, but I have a duty to follow and that is to fight for the 10 million civilians to ensure their protection from all threats, especially the threat we're faced with right now. That means, I cannot heed your advice to pull our troops away and risk leaving Orb vulnerable to attack from this monster." Englehorn retorted.

Akira Serizawa shook his head in exasperation pinching his nasal bridge.

"With all due respect, sir, but the last time a certain Atlantic Federation admiral said those very similar words to Serizawa and his lovely assistant here in trying to stop Godzilla, the MUTOs, the Rodans, and Megaguirus with so-called conventional weaponry by the book...um, I have to say in plain terms, that it didn't go well for everyone with a lot of soldiers and citizens dead. Nothing else to show other than a destroyed San Francisco with Godzilla and the Rodans inadvertently saving mankind from being monster chow." The rock star-like scientist chimed in with his own two cents' worth, "Uh...I think this...little operation you and everyone in this bunker have cooked up will backfire...um, quite massively in the literal sense."

"Dr. Malcolm, I have no time to entertain in your ridiculous fantasy, the so-called "Chaos Theory" as the threat that will bring chaos to Orb swims closer to shore if it is not stopped now. Frankly, I have no time to be arguing with you APEX lot when I should be preparing the defenses!" Englehorn referred to the screen map of Orb's military forces concentrated not just at the port, but also at the northwestern sea 5 miles away from the coast.

"Ah! Commander, see that's where you misunderstand. It's not a matter of whether if it will happen, it's a matter of when. Chaos is inherently inevitable. This will only exacerbate it, accelerate what could be a somewhat salvageable confrontation to the point you don't even realize you have just jumped off from the point of no return, falling into the abyss." Ian Malcolm said humorlessly with an ominous undertone.

"Ahem, if I may, sir...what Malcolm was trying to say is that there is more to what's going on with Titanosaurus than meets the eye, Commander," the well-shaven Sam Coleman intervened to help the irritated Englehorn make sense of the Ian Malcolm's rather eccentric manner of speech.

"And exactly what is there more to a mindless giant beast about to make landfall onto the Land of Peace, Mr. Coleman?" Cagalli shouted from above the balcony with her voice attracting the attention of APEX's scientists and Feldt upwards where she and her royal family had been watching and listening to the back-and-forth conversation for quite some bit of time.

Feldt felt her turquoise eyes widened at the familiar faces of not just her adoptive uncle and aunt, but also of Lionelle and Marigold. Charlie's barking of excitement from seeing long lost faces of people he hadn't seen in a long while made the familiarity between Feldt and Lionelle all the more apparent. Lionelle was the same vice versa.

"Lionelle? Lio?!" Feldt exclaimed.

"Feldt! Charlie! OMG, it's you!" Lionelle couldn't suppress her shock and overwhelming joy of seeing her long-lost adopted cousin right here in Orb of all places as she rushed down the stairs ahead of her family, Amagi, and the bodyguards with Marigold following her in suite seconds later in the same emotional state as her older sister.

"Lio! Marigold!" Feldt pushed herself away from the young Japanese woman, who was her sensei or mentor in training her Newtype psychic powers to a greater degree of self-control and disciplined technique. The woman didn't mind that her student had been longing for this moment to reunite with her childhood friends she hadn't talked to in a long while as Feldt had privately confided to her how heartsick she was that she missed dearly the family and friends she had willingly left behind to pursue the dreams of her passion. Feldt definitely was in a strange spot in the sense she was living in between two worlds that were at odds with each other, a dilemma that Miki Saegusa could personally could relate to the girl for as she was in the similar situation at about Feldt's age or younger many years ago when she first discovered her own abilities by accident.

"Feldt! We missed you!" Marigold squealed as she was the first to rush down the stairs to greet her adopted cousin. She and Feldt caught each other in a strong hug after having not seen each other face to face for so long. Lionelle rushed to hug them both, and Charlie beat them to it when he performed an inadvertent body slam onto the girls with all of them enjoying their reunion in joyful laughter.

A momentary peace of what was otherwise a stressful, urgent situation for everyone involved. Serizawa smiled gently upon the scene, but upon not forgetting what he had to do to try avert a potential catastrophe, his expression switched back to that of seriousness and urgency as he walked towards Cagalli and Athrun.

"Chief Representative...Admiral...it's good to see you once again. With all due respect, however, I must stress to you that your forces should not engage with Titanosaurus."

Athrun's expression turned grim. He looked to the monitor with Commander Englehorn in it and said to him, giving the beard-shaven man of German descent his orders,

"Put our ships and mobile suit teams on standby, Commander Englehorn. The moment should Titanosaurus attack the containment barrier, have them fire on my command."

"Aye, sir!" Englehorn saluted before he signed off, which Feldt made her gasp, with her eyes widening in distressed worry and Charlie to whine, sensing her distress affect him as well.

"No, Uncle! Please, they mustn't hurt Titanosaurus! He's innocent!" Feldt screamed hysterically, startling everyone, including Lionelle, Marigold, and her foster cousins' friends at her sudden outburst.

"How in Haumea's good name can you be sure that this monster is not like the others?!" Her aunt shouted in disbelief.

"That's because he's my friend for a while now and I know he wouldn't do something like this!" Her answer certainly raised eyebrows from anyone not part of APEX.

"Wait!" Lionelle's mind was racing a hundred mile every second on the likely possibility that sounded crazy even considering Feldt's strong connection to animals, "Are you saying that you-?"

"I have befriended with the Titan!"

"Hey, come on, cousin! I know you're just trying to be funny to lighten things up in coming up something ridiculous as in making the beast your pet, am I right?" Marigold called out what she thought was another poor attempt to be humorous created by Feldt in stressful situations. However, she saw no laughter or chuckling from her usually shy cousin when Feldt heatedly glared back at her with cold fury.

"Whoa...oh, um...," Marigold stammered, "Feldt, you're joking. Aren't you?"

"Am I? Do I look I would joke about my friend in trouble, Marigold?" Feldt hissed at her.

Marigold was taken aback by the revelation and so was Lionelle.

"Feldt...," Lionelle was almost out of breath with her jaw dropped onto the floor at the implication of Feldt's extent of her powers.

Saji and Louise were totally gobsmacked and lost as evident when the former spoke out,

"No way...what the heck is going on here?"

"Lio! This is insane! Why didn't you tell us that your adopted cousin was that girl that temporarily stopped a freaking atomic Allosaurus in San Diego years ago?!" Louise's reaction didn't help the situation as an embarrassed Lionelle was struggling to find words to salvage the escalating situation. Louise chuckled humorlessly before laughing out loud in an uncomfortable mix of disbelief and anger that creeped out Lionelle. From the looks of everyone in the room, Lionelle wasn't sure if it was from the startling revelation of Feldt's newfound telepathic relation with Titanosaurus, or if it was from Louise's laughter that borderlined on insanity. Maybe both which was very likely as she could see her mom and dad's flabbergasted expressions. Even veteran Amagi and the quiet, reserved Miki Saegusa wasn't immune with their own faces in a state of bewilderment.

"First, an Allosaurus. Now a Titan, a freaking monster! Quite the upgrade in friends in weird places!" Louise said in a dark, mocking tone.

"Don't you dare call my friend a monster! HE'S NOT!" Feldt roared with her eyes now illuminating brightly in an azure light, startling everyone in the room and unconsciously activating her unique SEED ability of telepathy.

"Louise, shut up!" Saji shouted in alarm and fearful worry as she saw Feldt not only glaring more heatedly at the two, but also her turquoise eyes starting to glow brightly in terrifying illumination as she was losing control of her power. Miki Saegusa was the only APEX personnel of the group to know what that meant and what she had to do now while the rest, except the other APEX scientists, had no clue and were caught off guard in alarm of the sudden surprise.

"Feldt, calm down." Miki went in front of her student and snapped her fingers loudly with the sound abruptly bringing her back to her senses from many years of training. The girl's eyes became calmer as she had to breath deeply to calm herself down.

"Sensei, I am sorry. I'm sorry! Oh dear, don't tell me that it happened again?!" Feldt panicked as she knew she might have accidentally triggered something terrible.

"Unfortunately, yes...," Miki said grimly, which only made Feldt cover her face with the palm of her hand.

"Oh Haumea...no no no no!" Feldt muttered in panic with Miki placing a calming hand onto her, gently making shushing sounds to try ensure she would not freak out anymore than she already did. Charlie came up to her as rubbing his furry body up against hers.

"Okay! Can anybody understand what the hell we just witnessed?!" Louise shouted, clearly baffled by the unnatural light show that just happened, which got the whole room in a louder cacophony of voices ranging from confusion to terror.

Until Cagalli had to raise her voice so terrifyingly loud and fierce that she more like bellowed like the lion she was aptly titled for.

"SILENCE!"

The room fell deathly silent at her roar.

_'Uh oh...now mom's truly pissed,' _Lionelle mentally gulped as the lioness from within her mother now blowing her lid off.

"IF YOU ALL HAVE THE TIME TO SIT AND GAWK AT OUR LOVELY CONVERSATION HERE, THEN YOU ALL BETTER GET BACK TO YOUR POSTS IMMEDIATELY!" Her roaring authority left no argument for any of the personnel, who were quick to go back to what they were doing as to not to incur the further wrath of their Commander-in-Chief that was now in no mood for any more shenanigans. The young adults wisely kept their mouths shut with Saji and Louise truly appreciating much better why their friends' parents were not to be trifled with.

Malcolm chuckled somewhat insensitively to the turn in the situation as he said, "There it is folks, the Chaos Theory in motion."

"Oh shut up, Ian," Samantha groaned irritably sounding like a certain white-haired, eccentric biologist of theirs. Unfortunately, Malcolm's timing couldn't have been poorer with Cagalli now having the entirety of them in her sights.

"As for you!" The APEX scientists became the next object of her fury as she rounded onto them, "Maybe Kira was right to have you and your Titan-studying coalition under great suspicion if what I saw was anything indicative of the shady stuff you've been doing with my adopted niece!"

"For all due respect, Chief Representative Attha-Zala, that's where you-" Miki was stopped when Akira put his hand up to stop her, no matter how well-intentioned she was in defending her group against the accusation. He could clearly see that the ruler of the Orb Union was not to be swayed so easily once her mind has made up.

"We have no time for this if you guys have nothing useful to contribute," Cagalli said sourly.

"Which is we need you and Admiral Zala to hear us out before you order anything else. We think that Titanosaurus' unnatural shift in his usual modus operandi had something to do with the Red Orochi infiltrating the Ogasawara Islands." Serizawa said.

"Serizawa, you have only some minutes to explain what's making Titanosaurus go bonkers. Time's running really short and if you can't adequately do that, then we'll resume with the protocol you guys should have executed earlier when you had the chance," Athrun stated in no uncertain terms that he's open to suggestions, albeit with not much time and patience on his hands. Sam Coleman, understanding how quick they had to at least try to convince him of what they discovered, had to answer now,

"Mr. Zala, Titanosaurus might be swimming towards Orb against his own will. In layman terms, something is forcing him to act out of character as he is not one to launch unprovoked attacks on humans, let alone bother to swim out of his natural habitat in such a drastic manner."

"And what is that exactly?" Athrun said skeptically.

However, their conversation was interrupted when the room suddenly flashed red due to the Code Red Emergency followed by the ear-shattering sound of an drum-booming, elephant-like screeching roar.

The sound that had everyone alarmed, especially the APEX scientists with Feldt screaming,

"He's already here!"

"How in Haumea's name did we allow him to sneak under our nose?!" Amagi roared incredulously.

"Oh no..." Lionelle paled when the screen showed the live camera feed of the ocean exploding outwards with water splayed all over with Titanosaurus lunging from beneath the surface where the aquatic-based version of the space-bound Izumo-class battleship that have atmospheric adapter stabilizers, _Hachiman_ was hovering above like a crocodile when his crocodile-like jaws clamped onto the starboard of the battleship. The beast dragged the ship down into the sea in enormous splashes only to resurface again with his flippered forelimbs grappling onto the ship with his claws hooked through into the metal of the Izumo-class _Hachiman_. Titanosaurus already ripped apart one of the rear engines with his sharp spike-like outer teeth and two inner rows of teeth in his mouth inflicting a lot of tearing damage into the ship's armor as he then violently yanked it off from the ship.

"Brother!" Lionelle and Marigold yelled in horrified terror for Leonidas who was on that ship and now in grave danger.

"Oh shit! Shinji is in there!" Saji also yelped in terror, remembering that his older brother, Shinji Crossroads, who worked as a mobile suit technician aboard the battleship, was also in grave danger. Perhaps even more so as the hangar would be quickly trashed with a lot of things that could kill him. He loved his brother and it would devastate him and Kinue if they lost Shinji. All of the Crossroads siblings had already lost their father recently and they were trying their hardest to move on from his passing. Saji wasn't sure if they, especially himself, could bear losing anymore of their own.

Louise trembled in trepidation upon hearing her boyfriend's older brother was in dire straits with Titanosaurus mauling the _Hachiman_ around like a crocodile to wildebeest in the water.

_"Please, to whoever god hears me, don't let this be another London!"_ She cried desperately in her head from being triggered by Titanosaurus' similarities to another monster that destroyed her family. Around two months before the San Diego Terror happened, Gorgo, an adolescent member of the pseudosuchian Titan superspecies, _Gorgosuchus brittania_, was discovered and captured by a local fishing fleet with assistance from nearby Royal British Federation Navy after the young dinosaur-like reptile had awoken from his slumber in the underwater cavern under the volcanic Nara Island that erupted off the coast of Ireland. Because of hearing Gorgo's distressful cries during the stressful period of his capture and transportation to London, Ogra, the much bigger mother of the adolescent Gorgosuchus, rose from the depths of the sea consumed with boiling fury only another mother would understand after losing her child. She unleashed it onto a woefully unprepared England with the country ill-equipped to stop Ogra as the British had no experience in dealing with a Titan attack. Upon swimming into London's bay and wading through the Thames River, Ogra rampaged through the metropolitan city of London that stood in the perilous way of her warpath, following the scent of Gorgo emanating from the secreted oily substance left behind by him. Louise and her family were in the Big Ben attending her cousin's wedding ceremony at the time Ogra singlehandedly tore apart any structure and warship that dared to oppose her. That, unfortunately, included the Big Ben. Many lives were lost, including her cousin's and his fiance's, when Ogra tore down the iconic bell tower. Louise and her parents managed to escape, but everything kept escalating when the ARC Knights showed up fighting both the Atlantic Federation military and Ogra at the same time. Then Godzilla arrived onto the scene to stomp down the chaos. He immediately got into a violent scuffle with Ogra with the mother Titan refusing to stop her relentless search for Gorgo. Louise was almost killed in the ensuing Titan brawl, but her parents sacrificed themselves to save her from being crushed by Godzilla's massive bulk when Ogra managed to wrestle him down to the ground in spite of her relatively smaller stature of 355 feet tall compared to the King of the Monsters' larger stature of 495 feet tall. Even when the fight overall concluded on a less disastrous note when Gorgo was freed from the zoo and returned to his mother by a kind-hearted boy named Sean risking his own life to prevent further fighting between the two warring Titans that would have completely annihilated London, it was not so with Louise who watched her parents crushed into bloody oblivion right in front of her with Ogra and Godzilla too caught up in their ancient animosity, pummeling the hell out of each other to even notice her.

By the time the firefighters found her, she was a half-conscious mess. When recovering in the hospital with Saji having finally arrived to check up on her with as much time as he could humanly afford, she was unresponsive due to the great trauma she was inflicted upon from such a horrific series of escalating events. And even after having recovered enough to be able to function properly in the outside world to be released from the hospital, she came out a changed woman. She now hated the Titans, specifically Godzilla, Ogra, and Gorgo. She hasn't fully yet come to terms with the death of her parents and her own survival that came at their expense, thus still suffering from PTSD nightmares to this very day. With Saji's diligent care and vigilance by her side, they have subsided somewhat in frequency, but she has to take medication and have her own exposure to certain external stimulants, whether it'd be news events or certain monsters, drastically reduced as to not reopen any old wounds she sustained from the "Siege of London".

This with Titanosaurus bearing relatively physical similarities to Ogra and the fact that her boyfriend's brother was on the verge of being pulverized in the Hachiman reminded her too clearly of her brush with death and her parents' demise in London. It was a miracle that she hadn't gone into a PTSD meltdown yet, but she would still would have if it weren't for Saji noticing the signs he had grown accustomed to prevent.

"Louise...don't look," Saji went in front of her to hug her to shield her from what was occurring on the monitor. Louise was still trembling and whimpering with her eyes all shut and watery with tears leaking through. Feldt looked on to the two with genuine sadness and understanding that there were more people like Louise than there were individuals like herself.

"Leonidas!" Cagalli shouted fearfully before she angrily shouted towards Athrun and Amagi, "Have all of our ships and mobile suits fire on that damned sea monster!"

"But Ma'am, we'd risk hitting one of our own, especially when its your son and Asagi's daughter in there!" Amagi protested as they could unintentionally inflict friendly fire on the Zala Unit, the best that Orb's military has to offer, affecting the morale of the troops.

"Then we have to do our best to avoid hitting the Hachiman! Concentrate our fire only on Titanosaurus!" Athrun shouted, covering for Cagalli as she was now gritting her teeth at the screen.

"Yes, sir!" Amagi quickly saluted before he relayed the order to every personnel in the base to transmit it to the other navy fleets and mobile suit units.

"Chief Cagalli! Admiral Zala! I am going to go ahead in the Raiden to rescue the Hachiman! No way I am going to sit on the sidelines and allow that sea dinosaur to kill them!" Asagi shouted appearing on the screen with her profile video and referring to Leonidas and her own daughter, Katsumi.

"I am going to help her! So we would appreciate it very much if you can cover our backs while we rescue the kiddos and Captain Richard from their predicament!" Mayura's profile video appeared on the screen declaring her intentions to help her partner.

"Roger that! You have my permission to leave the port to rescue the Hachiman. We will send Juri to cover the main port! Make sure the Hachiman and everyone on board the ship must not be destroyed at all costs! May Haumea help us! Over and out!" Cagalli granted it.

"Yes, Ma'am! Over and out!" Asagi and Mayura affirmed before their profile screens disappeared.

"Admiral!" Commander Washington Katagiri, head of the Titan Crisis Investigation division branch of the Orb military, popped up on screen as he had dark brown hair, a thin nose, long chin, and black eyes covered by eyeglasses while he wore a black coat suit. The look on his face was that of anger and astonishment as he reported to Admiral Zala, "The Gotengo just launched on her own!"

"WHAT?! What the hell is Captain Gordon doing this time?!" Athrun shouted, now enraged that the American-born Captain of the Gotengo was now going potentially rogue of all the times he chose to do so. Gordon Douglas was one of the very few people that could manage to get under his cool-headed skin due to his hard-headed, stubborn, strong-willed personality to do things mostly on his own hunches rather than being simply content to just obey orders to the letter. Especially when it comes to a certain King of the Monsters that he held a personal grudge against for many years.

"He said Godzilla is coming from the Hawaiian Islands northeast of us!" Washington explained, which had the room stunned out of terrible fear as Godzilla was now involved, making their situation all the more dire and unpredictable.

"Godzilla?!" Saji trembled, remembering the terrifying, magnificent legends his grandfather spoke to him about Godzilla that were passed down from many generations of his family long ago dating back to 1954.

Lionelle held back her gasp, but her worries have now increased tenfold with now Godzilla more likely dropping into the fray, the very Titan that almost claimed the lives of her older brother and cousins. Whenever Godzilla is involved, anything could snowball into a bigger mess than they could humanly handle.

"Can you verify Gordon's words are true, Commander Katagiri?!" Dr. Serizawa spoke up.

"Doctor Serizawa! I have no obligation to answer to you or your colleagues from APEX not after what happened with San Francisco and Yellowstone," Katagiri said with disdain and subtle venom for the man, which riled up Samantha and Miki as both hated the man for his unscrupulous character and hawkish attitude towards the Titans.

Thankfully, Athrun intervened before any unnecessary conflict could arise as he urgently commanded the head of the TCI,

"Just do what the doctor ordered, Katagiri! Show us the path route for Godzilla!"

"As you wish, Admiral. I am pulling up the calculated Godzilla's trajectory route right now!" The digital map containing all of Godzilla's global migratory routes that snake through pretty much all of the world's oceans appeared right of Katagiri's screen. Then the highlighted route showing Godzilla's current estimate trajectory in red appeared, showing a roughly curved southwards path from one of the Hawaiian islands down towards Onogoro Island.

"I hate it when that man was right on his hunches," Cagalli sighed. More often than not, she butted heads with Gordon Douglas when it came to military strategy towards Godzilla more than anyone else, making herself question her decision to promote the insubordinate Gordon to the position of captain for one of the newest lines of ships in the Orb Union Navy when there could have been others more qualified, less brusque, and calm-headed for the job.

"At least, we are on the same page when it comes to Gordon's...uncanny intuition, Mrs. Zala." Katagiri responded, commenting with reluctant admiration mixed with exasperation for his subordinate intuitive senses.

"That man can drown in the ocean fighting Godzilla for all I care." She said and then turned to Athrun. "Tell me we have the _Bishamonten_ to reinforce the Hachiman!"

"I would advise you to hurry on that, Mrs. Representative of Orb, because this brawl is already turning south real fast," a voice broke in and another profile screen popped up besides Katagiri's much to the Head of the TCI's bewilderment and shock. A very familiar face with nerdy-looking glasses, white hair, wrinkles on his face indicating his age to be somewhere in his fifties.

"Whoa! What the-?! How did you get into our mainframe?!" One of the communicators shouted.

Feldt widened her eyes and smiled in recognition. "Uncle Ricky!"

"Hey, Feldt! Hope Doom-and-Gloom-Doctor-in-Black didn't decide to give ya some weird chaotic advice on dating with Miki and Serizawa around," Stanton joked much to the horrified consternation of her Aunt and Uncle and blushing embarrassment of her Zala cousins and friends, to which Feldt chuckled much to the shock of those closest to her again. Lionelle almost felt her brain shut down at the thought of someone like Malcolm trying to date her adoptive cousin, or anyone like her due to the huge age gap between the two.

"Rick, I might be looking for a future Mrs. Malcolm, but I can't help but not take you seriously when you had been divorced with a bit of alcohol dumped on you for being a workaholic thrice!" Malcolm retorted half-humorously. "And besides, I don't wanna give her adoptive father anymore incentive to have our asses shut down."

"At least, I have beer to drink toast to my marriage to my career, Mr. Chaos Theory while you have yet to find a solid marriage to drink toast to."

"Touche, Rick." Malcolm conceded. "Touche."

"Can those two ever stop getting on each other's funny bones for once?" Sam whispered, facepalming at the ongoing so-called comedic rivalry between the two eccentric scientists.

"Okay, Rick, jokes aside, I doubt you're here for a social call. We have a situation going on here with Titanosaurus!" Miki reminded the doctor with an irritated look in her eyes that she's not a fan of either his or Malcolm's humor.

"I agree with Dr. Saegusa on this! You better have something important to report other than make inappropriate jokes at my niece's expense!" Cagalli snarled while cracking her knuckles to emphasize she wasn't having anymore inneundos for the day.

"Eep!... your mother is one scary lady, Lio." Louise whispered to Lionelle, who nodded wearily.

"Yeah, about Titanosaurus' forced temper tantrum? We may have found something peculiar in his skull when we came across its signal before losing it when Elvis Pressley lost his temper." Stanton explained, "That's the good news, well, kinda. You wanna know the bad news?"

"What is it?" Feldt asked warily.

"You guys are not going to like it. Remember Rodan the Second?"

"I have a bad feeling of what you're about to say next," Katagiri could see it coming.

"Yeah, I'm not a fan of it either, Mr. Katagiri, because Big Bird's son just flew out of his roost with Mt. Yasur erupting. Guess where his destination is?"

Another same map appeared, this time showing global air routes similar to that of airliners and shuttles but for the second male Rodan. The highlighted crimson air path for Rodan was indicated to be on the roughly eastern trajectory towards the Orb Union just like Godzilla's southwestern trajectory towards the island nation. The red arrow shape representing Rodan the Second was shown having a shorter estimate time of arrival in 10 minutes compared to Godzilla's, who was represented by a darker cobalt color, to be 30 minutes with the Gotengo intervening to attempt to halt the King of the Monsters.

"Oh shit," Akira Serizawa, Sam Coleman, Feldt, Amagi, Lionelle, Saji and Louise said with all of their color drained from their faces.

"I wish I wasn't right all the time," Malcolm gulped with sweat pouring from his face.

"You're preaching to the choir, Ian," Sam Coleman said.

"You've got to be joking..." Athrun sweatdropped as now they not only have to deal with one, but three monsters coming right onto Orb with no guarantee the island nation superpower will come out completely unscathed, if at all, on top of his oldest son now in dire straits with the Titanosaurus maltreating the Hachiman abusively.

* * *

Titanosaurus just ripped off one of the rear engines of the _Hachiman_ with his toothy jaws and the wrenching twist of his long neck. The rip mark of where the rear engine and Lohengrin was torn off sizzled and crackled with sparks flying all over with fire bursting all over. From further pressure exerted onto the machinery by the jaws, the engine exhaust exploded when the teeth ruptured the fuel cells. The bioluminescent patterns on his fins and sails were flashing, pulsing, and swirling in menacing illuminations indicating his aggression and stress was at an all-time high.

Captain Richard of the _Hachiman_ as he and his crew were struggling to hold onto anything that would prevent them from being tossed about, though that proved to be more difficult than expected with the beast shaking them about vigorously tearing their battleship apart. Some had already lost their grip were knocked about unconscious from impacting hard headfirst into a each other or the wall.

"Captain! We have lost our right rear engine and Lohengrin!" Hammond Kisaka, his Vice Captain and son of Ledonir Kisaka, yelled in alarm.

"We have to strike back! Aaron Connors, have our Gottfrieds aimed at the gills!" Richard Alexander shouted his orders out loud amidst the panicked screams of his crew and warping and tear of the metal caused by Titanosaurus' claws.

"Right away-GAHK!" Aaron bumped his body against the console of his station when the aquatic Titan shook the ship this time when one of his massive flippers slammed against the atmospheric adapter stabilizer, damaging it with serious gashes into the base metal.

"Right atmospheric stabilizing engine disabled! Almost destroyed!" Kai Johnson, the ship's Communications Controller, cried out in alarm.

"Fire the Gottfrieds!" Richard hollered, trying to cut through the chaos dominating aboard his ship.

The Gottfried Beam Gun positioned on top of the battleship aimed at the gills between Titanosaurus' head and neck. He saw the turret aimed for his weak spot at the corner of his eye.

"FIRE!" Kisaka hollered out at the top of his lungs.

The cannon turret fired its dual lasers. Titanosaurus tried to swerve away from harm's way. The Titan was only partially successful as the the blasts struck the rear end of his head where his earhole was. But he was nearly blinded by the explosive energy to his left eye and it was dangerously close to damaging his sensitive gill structures. Titanosaurus screeched out in horrific agony, his pained banshee-like, trumpeting roar not only rendering the air to quake, but also breaking the auditory limit of those in the _Hachiman _as they were practically blasted point blank with the intensely ear-splitting sonic waves.

"AAAHH!" Captain Richard pressed his hands hardest against his ears to cover them, but it proved to be fruitless as the noise still managed to screech onto his eardrums regardless his efforts to save his hearing. "DID WE HIT IT?!"

"DIRECT HIT, SIR! BUT IT'S STILL RELENTLESS IN ITS ASSAULT!" Aaron hollered at his loudest as much as his lungs could enable to try overcome the overwhelming auditory assault.

"WHAT?!" Richard had a hard time hearing past the ringing within his ears when the ship suddenly jolted again, confirming the younger operator's words. Everyone screamed despite being deaf along with the noise of something else being torn away from the _Hachiman_.

"Captain! We just lost one of our Gottfrieds!"

"Keep firing whatever cannon and gun this ship still has! We got to force this monster to release us, or he'll crush us into sardines!" Richard hollered.

"Aim the lower Gottfrieds and fire our CIWS at Titanosaurus!" Hammond shouted calculating estimates of whatever weapons and ammo the _Hachiman _still has at its disposal for every heartpounding second.

The _Hachiman_ had the CIWS positioned on the side of the ship. The ones not torn apart fired, including the lower Gottfried cannon built underneath the battleship, with their rounds impacting against the beast's pebbly hide. Other than annoying the Pseudoreptile, the rounds have no lasting damage on the scales as they bounced off of them. They only succeeded in angering the Titanosaurus as the dinosaur-like amphibian screeched angrily in response. He slammed his left flippered arm onto the damaged atmospheric engine, ripping it off completely. He then lunged his head onto the upper nose of the battleship and the forceful momentum of his attack plunged it into the water in spite of the bombardment he's under.

* * *

**End of Part 1**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the long wait, but I needed to have a good break for a while working bits and pieces of this while balancing my time with work between two different part-time jobs. Also I was having fun with Monster Hunter World: Iceborne with that game getting me hooked onto the new monsters and environments for me to explore and hunt. The another thing is that I intended this chapter to be longer, but when I found myself struggling to write beyond this point, that's when I realized that wouldn't do a good job of writing a good story with great quality as much as I can muster. And it would be too long to fit this long one-shot in one chapter neatly, thus, I am going to make this a two-part one-shot story. **

**Depending on how fast I can finish with all the other stuff going on around me, including already getting started on writing for other Godzilla and Monsterverse-related shorts, it could be a few weeks or so. I haven't given up on writing more Godzilla stories, but I want to deliver good quality stories and I don't wanna rush them because I'd be doing a disservice to fans like you that have grown to love the series. I will take my time and I can only hope you will be patient with me as I juggle between this, which is my passion, and life in general. **

**That is all want to say as to let you all know I am well alive and kicking.**

**I hope you will enjoy the hard work I put into this chapter. If there is any flaws in how I characterized the characters and stuff, point them out. I appreciate whatever constructive criticisms you all have for me so I can continually improve. **

**Thanks! **


	16. Code Geass - Yamata no Orochi

Godzilla (c) Toho Co., Legendary Pictures, and Warner Bros.

Code Geass (c) Sunrise Inc., Goro Taniguchi

**_CODE GEASS X GODZILLA_**

Yamata-no-Orochi

**A/N: This is an alternative universe of Code Geass where Yamata-no-Orochi's intrusion from the Monsterverse into Code Geass had significantly altered some events leaving some characters alive and causing some to die sooner than expected. Just a heads-up for anyone reading into this chapter as a follow up to the synopsis below. Other than that, enjoy the reactions from Code Geass' main cast. **

* * *

**_Synopsis:_**** When Yamata-no-Orochi was resting in Mt. Fuji, the ground split open with the resulting energy transforming into a portal that was created by the resurgent energies of an alien world in another dimension that once had an extraterrestrial civilization that is now extinct for reasons unknown. The still slumbering eight-headed hydra with the horned viperine heads, cobra neck hoods, and serpentine necks of pythons, the lumbering body of a gigantic lizard with massively clawed, semi-sprawled, forelimbs and shorter, straighter hindlimbs, two yellow wing-like dorsal sails, a spiked tail armed with club-like cudgel, and orange scales was sucked into the portal and had grown more powerful from absorbing huge amounts of cosmic radiation of the inter-dimensional portals connecting from his universe to the next. Once he has exited onto the other side of the portal into another universe different from his own, he would wake up very irate and confused, immediately sensing that the world he awoken up to is not even his own anymore. What was making up for the shortcoming of unfamiliarity was the influx of the cosmic power that was now empowering him, transformed each of the eight heads' different already evil personalities into something darker, more sadistic, and more psychotic than King Ghidorah's own three heads with each surge. The eight-headed Titan's usual cunning, calculating mind is now simultaneously accompanied and warped with both unhinged sadism and unimaginable psychosis. The dragon would rampage about indiscriminately, annihilating everything in his path in this new universe, taking terrible pleasure in disrupting the universe's timeline, and ****ending all life** **for his sick, twisted amusement** **to see the whole world burn into darkness. All of it in his unquenchable ambition to gather as much power as he could to surpass his golden winged, three-headed 'father' with the intention to kill him once and for all so he will ascend to become the true King of Terror. **

* * *

**YAMATA-NO-OROCHI**

Reported Sighting:

**Mt. Fuji, Japan, 1991**

_Specimen_

Scientific Classification:

**_Orochiserpens yamatoensis_**

Monarch Classification:

**_Yamata-no-Orochi/Orochi_**

Nickname(s):

**Eight-Headed Serpent**

**Strongest Yokai**

**The Dragon Prince of Chaos**

**Spirit of Evil**

**God of Mountains and Rivers**

Size:

**215 meters tall (705 feet tall)**

**620 meters long (2,034 feet long)**

Weight:

**270,000 tons**

Threat Rating:

**Very High**

Species:

**Ancient Multi-Headed Dragon whose true origins have yet to be determined; potentially extraterrestrial like his blood relative, King Ghidorah. Characterized by the eight viperine-like heads, cobra-like neck hoods, and long, flexible python-like necks that each measure about 250 feet in length, his massive lizard-like body that is 634 feet long with orange, mottled patterns of copper brown and black scales and adorned with tall bony spines that recurve forward and run down his back, a pair of yellow wing-like sails jutting outwards from the sides, and a large spiked tail of 1,150 feet long ending in spiky club-like cudgel. Another notable trait are his massive semi-sprawling forelimbs armed with massive talons. Each head has a crown of nine black, forward-curved horns with the ninth one being on the forehead, a pair of green cat-like eyes, and prominent spikes on the snout. Like Ghidorah, each of Orochi's eight heads have an independent distinctive personality apart from one another with the eighth central head, for example, being the most domineering and therefore, the alpha that all other heads look up to. Their jaws are armed with serrated teeth and large, recurved frontal fangs, and they have forked tongues that flickered in and out of their mouths. **

Nature:

**Ancient Alpha Predator**

Behavior:

**Apocalyptic Destroyer**

Unique Features and Abilities:

**Venomous Bite **\- Each head is armed with a pair of curved fangs that could inject a hemolytic, inflammatory venom that corrode the bloodstream and molecular structure of the bones of his victim.

**Draconic Hellfire** \- Orochi could spit out burning streams of plasma flames of hell that were said to be hotter than the sun. So much so that forests would turn to ash instantly, mountains would melt, and the seas would boil. From all eight mouths, whenever his horns, his necks, and wing-like sails glow in neon yellow-orange color from his tail all the way up to his head horns.

**Optical Lightning Lasers **\- This Titan is able to lash out lightning bolts of intense heat from all of his sixteen cat-like eyes.

**Regeneration** \- Like Ghidorah, he could almost instantaneously regenerate any missing head that had been cut off or blasted into oblivion during battle.

**Each of Orochi's heads was very nimble and quick, able to lash out and strike rapidly their intended targets like snakes. **

**Constriction **\- Orochi's necks could wrap around his victim's bodies from multiple angles and either suffocate, or crush them.

**Massive Clawed Forelimbs** \- His oversized, powerful forelimbs could smash through mountains and skyscrapers with terrifying ease. Their claws could cause severe, deep wounds into the ultra-durable hides of some of the toughest Titans like Godzilla and Anguirus.

**Spiked Scepter-like Tail Club** \- His massive tail and spiky club could bludgeon and punch through the foundations of the earth and cause earthquakes. It could also function as a rattle meant to advertise how dangerous he is to his enemies.

**Atrophied Wings **\- What were probably once wings on his back were now reduced to that of massive sails that now serve more as an intimidation display like a war crest to terrify anyone going into battle.

* * *

**_Code Geass:_**

**Accidentally awoken by several intrepid miners that were investigating into the sakuradite caves as to why the volcanic rock beds containing sakuradite ore, a vitally important mineral essential to power Britannia's Knightmare Frame mobile weapons as well as most of the advanced technological machines, suddenly disappeared, Yamata-no-Orochi arose from the cavernous lair he carved out for himself since his unwanted interdimensional transportation from the ancient era of Japan from the Monsterverse to this Code Geass' version of Japan known as Area Eleven. He killed nearly all of the miners and Britannian military personnel guarding the mines with his massive monstrous body causing the caverns to collapse, thus also destroying the Fuji Mausoleum in the process. Orochi's actions and massive bio-energy, which was due to the enormous amount of cosmic radiation he absorbed from the inter-dimensional portal, also stirred the dormant volcanic magma beneath Mount Fuji into terrible, burning fury, which caused the supervolcano to erupt after a long period of dormancy. **

**It just so happened that it was the commemoration ceremony of the Special Administrated Zone of Japan around Mount Fuji. With Orochi rising and Japan's largest volcano erupting thanks to the hydra re-emerging from his slumber, the entire event had been thrown into chaos. The awakening of the ancient hydra of the Elevens' ancestral folklore forced the Britannian Army into a terrified, humiliating retreat after a couple of failed attempts to attack it, which resulted in all of the few Britannian Knightmare Frame divisions guarding the event being instantly obliterated by the eight-headed draconic Titan with first unit being turned into ash when the third, fourth, and eighth head spat out their Draconic Hellfire. The rest were vaporized by the lightning bolt lasers shot from the reptilian beast's sixteen cat-like eyes while the few that managed to even get close within 200 meters were either crushed by Orochi's massive front claws or swept into destruction by one swing of his large spiked tail that obliterated several hills and the earth as well. Andreas Darlton was one of the casualties with himself and his entire Gloucester destroyed in one swoop by Orochi's scepter-like tail club when he sacrificed himself to hurl his downed superior, Cornelia li Britannia, and her critically damaged custom Gloucester out of harm's way. **

**The Black Knights that were discretely positioned in the woods surrounding the stadium have already long since scrammed away from the SAZOJ as fast as their Knightmare Frames and battleships' engines could afford with Lelouch immediately ordering them all to retreat knowing that such an engagement against a mammoth reptile would be nigh-suicidal. However, it didn't make the ordeal any less painful and harrowing for them than it was for the Britannian forces. The 200,000 people or more that were at the stadium were already scrambling and stumbling over each other to escape the imminent wrath of the Orochi, but it proved all for naught as one of Orochi's eight heads fired lightning bolts from its eyes that struck the stadium with the explosion instantly incinerating the those closest to the epicenter of the blast while the shockwave decimated or incapacitated more of the hapless innocents further away from the stadium. Regardless, the evacuation was rather hasty and out of control as panic consumed them with every man basically for himself with persons trampling over each other in their mad desperate dash to save themselves. Their psyche frail to the multiple maniacal cries of Orochi taking twisted delight in destroying everything around him. The result was tragically gut-wrenching with the surrounding forests and earth scorched to their foundations by enormous flames that quickly spread to the stadium. ****The flames soon consumed the corpses and any surviving stragglers with their agonized screams echoing into the smoky skies. To the Yamato-no-Orochi, they were sickingly pleasant music to his ears. To most of the humans whose of sane and more rational composition, the massacre was hell brought to reality.**

**And the horror didn't even end there as the demonic hydra Titan next stomped onto Tokyo Settlement****.** **There he annihilated Ashford Academy, killing everyone except notable students and personnel like Milly, Rivalz, Sayoko, Shirley, and Nunnally despite Suzaku's best efforts to prevent his coming because of the Orochi's sheer size, extreme propensity for violence, including the long reach of his eight serpentine heads, which were wily and very tough to kill, let alone wound with all the spikes and keeled scales that acted as sturdy armor to many of Lancelot's powerful weaponry. Suzuku and his custom mobile weapon, Lancelot, were quickly overwhelmed along with Cornelia and Guilford**, **which the former was crushed to death in her Gloucester within one of Orochi's jaws by his sharp teeth. Suzaku might have been killed, too, if it weren't for Guilford whose own Gloucester was severely damaged by the lightning bolts fired by Orochi meant to destroy Suzaku. Although Guilford did manage to wound the beast by impaling one of the eyes with his thrown jousting** **lance, it had no lasting effect as the eye healed almost instantly, restoring the head's vision to full capability. ****With their mobile weapons damaged and their defensive forces largely destroyed and scattered, Suzaku and Guilford were at the mercy of the maleficent eight-headed dragon. It was only the Black Knights' unexpected intervention that the two were spared from what would have been their demise. Their escape and the Black Knights' retreat mattered not to Orochi as all who dared to oppose would perish, sooner or later. Thus, he marched into Tokyo Settlement largely unopposed with morale of the Britannian Army sunk thanks to Viceroy Cornelia's death and Guilford's absence.**

**Bartley Aspirius's assumation of command did little to alleviate the chaos that engulfed his ranks as the beast not only made short work of the disorganized Knightmare Frame units, but also casually wiping out nearly all of the city blocks with unnatural sadism reflected in his many roars and eyes with one survivor swearing that she could hear the Titan laughing at the destruction he's causing. The flames had spread so wide and vast that those Britannian soldiers deserting to survive along with the evacuees were trapped and burned to death. ****The relatively heaviest resistance the hydra encountered where he was closest to the Viceroy's palace, being bombarded by artillery and Knightmare Frames alike surrounding the structure. However, even that hardly amounted** **to anything significantly good for the Britannians as their firepower just barely tickled Orochi's thick, scaly hide. His nigh supernatural, overpowering abilities and sheer might swiftly whittled away whatever defenses and numerical advantages the army had. Whatever ambush or flanking attack they tried was countered by the flexible heads and massive tail. When Orochi got down to demolishing the Palace, a mighty blow was struck upon the Britannian Empire while the world watched on in awestruck horror with the monster standing on top of the fiery ruins of the Tokyo Settlement, letting out a victorious alpha calling roar for all to hear while also calling to any of this world's Titans to come to either submit to him as their alpha or to dare to challenge his superiority.**

_Next up on Part 2..._

The following interviews and personal reactions aare held with a host of different individuals hailing from various factions of the Code Geass universe. Makers of the documentary do not in any way endorse or condemn the viewpoints of any of these individuals and are strictly neutral concerning all affairs with the Holy Britannian Empire, the Order of the Black Knights, former Ashford Academy, Knights of the Round, Japan Liberation Front, Kyoto House, etc.


	17. Godzilla 65th Anniversary

Godzilla's 65th Anniversary

_Based on "Godzilla" feat. Serj Tankian_

* * *

[Music Starts]

_Chorus: Gojira! Mosura! Sore! Sore! Sore! Sore! Go! Go! Go! Gojira!_

The black and white footage reel shows the 1954 Godzilla rising up from the foothills of Odo Island, the dinosaur-like Titan rising his head, neck, and shoulders up from Tokyo Bay, Godzilla walking onto shore approaching the row of high-tension wires surrounding Tokyo and the next moment being bombarded by artillery when he tears them down. The final footage reel shows of Godzilla rampaging into Tokyo, tearing the heart of the city apart with his white fiery atomic breath with one moment of him picking up a train in his jaws and dropping it onto the railroad where the rest of the trains were, the next was of Godzilla smashing through the Diet Building, another pushing down a tower, snapping it in half where a TV newscaster and his crew plummeted to their deaths while being crushed by the structure, and the final moment was of Godzilla being fired upon fire jets as he was about to swim away from Tokyo Bay.

_Chorus: FIGHT! FOR! US!_

Godzilla was then shown in his modern, larger incarnation of 495 feet tall and 1,485 feet long with his entire body revealed as stocky or heavily-built packed with some considerable fat and lot more muscle underneath rough crocodilian-like scales and plates. The reptile's face was blocky like a cross between a bear and Tyrannosaurus rex; its neck was broad bearing similarity to that of an eagle's neck and has shark-like gills on either side of its neck. Its eyes were small and of golden yellow color that were now glowing a threatening blue. The teeth that lined this monster's mouth were like giant, bus-sized spikes that could puncture through flesh, bone, and steel and there were ninety-two of them in total. The head and neck leaned forward and the nostrils were separated, being on opposite sides of the snout. The chest was rather wide and beefy for a reptile that support powerful shoulders, which anchor strong, brawny muscular arms and hands ending with sausage-shaped fingers armed with sharp, long claws. He had a thick yet very long, whip-like tail similar to a sauropod with caudal row of plates to form a crocodile-esque tail shape, gigantic stocky legs and feet like a cross between a T. rex and an elephant, three rows of large jagged, maple-shaped dorsal plates akin to that of a Stegosaurus, and a powerful jaw several times more powerful than a Tyrannosaurus rex.

The veins on the dorsal plates could be visibly seen with the plates glowing as he stomped onto the airport in Hawaii with fire and explosions billowing outward around him with the ground quaking from his foot stomps. Godzilla let open his jaws to scream out his iconic roar.

_Chorus: GO-JI-RA!_

Godzilla was next tousling his larger, more physically-imposing arch-nemesis; the golden three-headed and twin-tailed hydra, King Ghidorah, in the middle of Boston on a very stormy night caused by thunderstorms created by King Ghidorah's presence.

_Chorus: MO-SU-RA!_

Mothra was emerging from her cocoon in her beautiful imago glory and unfurling her multi-colored wings that glowed neon bluish-green behind a giant waterfall in the jungles of Southern China and Vietnam. In the next footage, the Queen of Monsters was imbued in her God Rays blinding the attacking MUTO in Bangkok as she grappled onto the female MUTO's head with mantis-like forelimbs, spitting at her with silk.

_Chorus: RO-DAN!_

The infernal, biolithic, eagle-like pterosaur Titan burst out from his explosive volcanic lair overlooking Isle de Mara in his phoenix-like form with his wings bursting into lava-orange flames and his dragon-like horns glowing into angry crimson illumination. He was next flying at supersonic speeds over San Francisco with his claws stretched out, ready to collide into Megaguirus head-on with the dragonfly-like Meganeura Titan splayed her pincers out doing the same to him.

_Chorus: FIGHT FOR US!_

King Ghidorah was hovering above the airspace of Tokyo with the skies dominated by the ominous thunderstorms he has created from his very enormous bat-like wings. As soon as he landed onto the earth, shaking the buildings, he spewed forth from his three jaws bolts of yellow lightning, decimating the skyscrapers, including Tokyo Tower.

_Chorus: Mosura! Go! Go! Go! Gojira!_

Monarch footage of the lone surviving Megaprimatus, King Kong, and the megaraptoran Gorosaurus brawling side by side against a small horde of Skullcrawlers led by Ramarak, the alpha of the hypervorous two-limbed, skull-faced reptiles on Skull Island. Kong was prying the angled beak-like jaws of Ramarak away from his throat with his bare hands and brute strength while Gorosaurus slammed his jaws onto the one smaller Skullcrawler that carelessly lunged at him and cast it aside like a ragdoll. Kong punched Ramarak in the throat disorienting it, forcing it to cough and release, enabling the gorilla-like Titan to grapple him by the head and throw him over, slamming him into the ground before hammering the monster onto his orange-glowing, heated back and spinal plates with his electrified fists. Gorosaurus saw a trio of other Skullcrawlers leaping at him and swiftly swung his bladed tail directly at their jaws and midsection of their serpentine-like bodies, killing them by bisecting them into bloody halves.

Godzilla and Anguirus faced off against each other in Manhattan with the two roaring angrily before powering into surprising bursts of speed to clash one another in a song of atomic fire versus elemental ice and earth.

**_With a purposeful grimace and a terrible sound_**

Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Arcee, Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus, Smokescreen, Ratchet, the Aerialbots, and the Dinobots of Team Prime were in ferocious battle against the Decepticons consisting of Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Breakdown, Knockout, Shockwave, Thundercracker, the Constructicons, Combaticons, and Predaking when it was interrupted by the ground shaking that had nothing to do with them altogether. The warring factions of the Transformers stopped whatever they were doing, craning their necks up when a gigantic shadow loomed over them as it was none other than Godzilla lumbering seemingly towards them.

_He pulls the spitting high-tension wires down_

_Chorus: HAAAHH! SORE!_

Godzilla towers over them, snarling with his imposing stature and glowing spines exuding dominance even with the Autobots, the Decepticons and their flagship, the Nemesis, opposing him with their guns aimed straight at him.

Godzilla, Optimus, Megatron, Grimlock, Predaking, and Starscream narrowed their brows and illuminated their eyes or optics in a confrontational light.

**_Helpless people on subway trains_**

The male MUTO was seen chomping a bus in half with a majority of the screaming, horrified passengers crushed by his jaws. Some had fallen to their death.

**_Scream bug-eyed as he looks in on them_**

_Chorus: GOJIRA! MOSURA!_

**_Oooohhhh!_**

The MUTO Prime burst out from the ground behind the Transformers and unleashed a sonic roar that not only destroyed the massive engines of the ship, but also tore through the hull. With Nemesis out of commission, the warring Transformers were almost defenseless with Devastator and Bruticus immediately knocked all about by her backhanding pair of massive arms. Both Autobots and Decepticons fired upon the alpha MUTO, but the laser blasts and concussive rounds bounced off the chitinous carapace. Starscream transformed into his fighter jet mode, cowardly flying out of harm's way as the MUTO Prime's glowed in a pulsating light before she slammed them down creating a huge electromagnetic shockwave that not only sent the alien robots flying, but also short-circuited their sophisticated bio-machinery, including disabling their weaponry and transforming cog.

Godzilla was hardly affected as he roared back at his ancient enemy and slammed his tail, charging up his atomic breath with his spines glowing. The MUTO Prime screeched as she galloped furiously towards with her arms stretched out with her claws pointed to pierce at his pair of gills. Godzilla spat out his Atomic Heat Ray and a blue ray engulfed the parasitic Titan head-on.

**_He picks up a bus and throws it back down_**

The elephant-gorilla-sloth Titan, Behemoth, was shown aggressively swinging his massive curved tusks at Ragna the Bloodedge. The white-haired, red-coated rogue on the run had his scythe unfurled and ready to counterattack the monster that was terrorizing the wild, forested outskirts of the nearby 21st Hierarchical City of Haniyasu-Yasubiko.

**_As he wades through the buildings towards the center of town_**

The giant mantid Titans, the Kamacuras, were terrorizing Jurassic World, killing and eating up both visitors and fleeing dinosaurs alike to satisfy their ravenous appetites. Both the Indominus and Rexy were outmatched and outclassed in size by the dominant female Kamacuras Prime as the insectoid monster spread out her raptorial appendages and exoskeletal wings over their bruised, beaten bodies. The two rival, genetically-engineered theropods, however, refused to give into the aching pain and grievous wounds sustained from the thrashing the Kamacuras Prime inflicted upon them as they willed themselves to stand despite having broken ribs and whatsoever. The Kamacuras Prime, sensing her prey were not about to throw in their towel figuratively, proceeded to raise her raptorial arm to strike them down as the Indominus Rex and the veteran T. rex roared at their loudest. They rushed at her with every ounce of adrenaline and aggression remaining they could muster from within their bodies with pain literally driving them forward while Jurassic World around them fell into ruin.

Gorgo and Zilla clashed in their territorial war amidst the heart of Manhattan with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo, forced to evacuate from their crumbling sewage lair with Master Splinter following behind them. Above the Titan brawl was April O'Neil in the news helicopter reporting on the situation. Casey Jones was watching the monsters smash through the city blocks like they were nothing with awe while unbeknownst to him the Foot Clan, Shredder, and Hun were also witnessing the brawl at the top of their HQ with raptor-like Zilla ambushing the ancient pseudosuchian Titan as it smashed through the Empire State Building it was hiding behind as cover.

**_Oh, no! They say he's got to go!_**

Velvet Crowe and her band of misfits: a freaked out Magilou, Laphicet, Rokurou, an infuriated Eizen, and a bewildered Eleanor Hume were having their ship crushed by the coiling tentacles of the ancient cephalopod Titan, Kraken AKA Oodako, in the middle of the ocean on a stormy ocean as they desperately hacked or blasted at them to force the appendages to release their hold on the ship. The Kraken was also attacked by the sea dragon Titan, Manda, coiling around his bulbous, partially armored head that have smaller tentacles for a 'beard', electrocuting it with his electromagnetic discharges around his serpentine body while Manda opened his fanged maw upon the cephalopod's eyes with bolts of light blue lightning charged up. Unfortunately, Manda happened to wrap his coils, competing with the Kraken's tentacles in destroying the ship already on the verge of breaking with the tumultuous waves making matters worse much to Eizen and his pirate crew's further dismay.

**_Go, go, Godzilla!_ _(Oooohhhh!)_**

Godzilla, the younger, albeit more fiery, crimson-bodied Rodan AKA Fire Rodan, and the Spinosaurus-like Pseudoreptile, Titanosaurus, engaged in a three-way brawl amidst the capital city of the Orb Union while being attacked on all sides by the Orb military with Admiral Athrun Zala leading the charge in his Almighty Justice Gundam and ZAFT's forces descending from above with Commander-in-chief, Kira Yamato, piloting his Absolute Freedom Gundam already unleashing some of the Archos Dragoons from his Gundam's blue wings to deliver rain of bombardment upon the monsters.

**_Oh, no! There goes Tokyo!_**

Baphomet, a demonic Titan with a long, lizard-like tail, the general body of a hairless dark bat and the sanguine-red wings of one, but its head being somewhat like a carnivorous fanged perversion of a horse with jaws more akin to a wolf than herbivore, twisting goat-like horns and sharp pointy goblin-like ears, with the monster hovering above Ryuudou Temple. The creature cloaked itself in a perpetual smokescreen so opaque that only the tip of the wings and its illuminating ghostly white eyes were visible, making it more like a phantasmal spectre.

Not even the moon managed to shine through the dense smokscreen, leaving Mount Enzou in a smoky darkness that gave it an eerie, otherworldly vibe.

Saber and the Fake Assassin clashed their respective, distinctive swords with the blades clamoring. The ground shook, making them stumble away from each other when the Titan finally landed. Then came strong gusts of wind along with a haunting, spine-chilling groan that sounded like a bat trying to howl like a wolf with the roar scuttling the line in between tenor and baritone that blew not only the smoke in their direction, but also they themselves along with Shirou Emiya, Souichirou Kuzuki, Rin, Archer, and Sakura tumbling down the temple steps all the way to the very bottom at the base of the mountain. Baphomet stalked towards them with his being relatively obscure save for his shadowy silhouetted outline using his wings to support himself until he stopped halfway enough to loom above them. The Holy Grail combatants shakily stood up with all of them sustaining several injuries as Baphomet unfurled his wings, spreading them out and dissipating the immediate cover around him, fully revealing himself to them as he stood on his hindlegs with his tail swishing about like a whip.

**_Go, go, Godzilla~!_**

King Ghidorah was seen overwhelming Perfect Chaos with Station Square flooded thanks to the bodily composition and chaotic nature of Chaos' kaiju form. As for the water deity, no matter how much he tried to bring the three-headed, winged hydra down to drown him, his aqueous, semi-solid tentacles couldn't hope to pull the alien dragon as he was expertly dodging while in the hovering in the air. Not to mention that Ghidorah was a much larger monster at 788 feet tall with a massive wingspan of 2,860 feet compared to Chaos, who measured about 375 feet tall in his Perfect form. Chaos was blasted by Ghidorah's triple lightning bolt attack that stunned and greatly weakened him with his own composition working against him as his organs were electrocuted and fried. Chaos shook out of his stunned stupor as Ghidorah just landed before retaliating by spitting out his Chaos Heat Ray from his mouth, hoping to catch the False King by surprise, but it proved to be fruitless as the hydra brought up his right wing that deflected the blast. Then as swiftly as the thunderstorms he created surrounding Station Square, Ghidorah's two out of three heads spat out lightning and directly shot Chaos right in his wide maw, simultaneously preventing Chaos from charging up his Chaos Heat Ray and short-circuiting his brain and nervous system in the process.

Chaos screeched in surprised horror and pain as he instinctively summoned tsunami waves and raging whirlpools to hope trip up the three-headed extraterrestrial dragon, but the wily winged serpent of evil was too cunning to allow himself to be caught off guard by a desperate, telegraphed trick as he jumped into the air, flapping his wings away above them. He fired all three of his Gravity Beams again onto Chaos striking him in the crocodile-like head with Chaos jolting in horrific agony from the bombardment, which made him unable to react at all when King Ghidorah not only rammed into him with his dinosaur-like feet, but also gripped onto the eyes and entire head with his razor-sharp eagle talons and prehensile tails tipped with spiky cudgels. Then much to the horror of everyone, including a certain tribal anthropomorphic Echidna, witnessing the clash of the Titans, Ghidorah pushed and next ripped Perfect Chaos away from the flood, hauling him up into the sky 20,000 miles up above the flooded metropolis with Ghidorah's serpentine necks flexibly curling around and simultaneously biting and electrocuting the outmatched water deity's corporeal body like monstrous pythons. Chaos tried to feebly fight back with his tentacles smacking against the dragon's scaly hide, which did little to force the One Who is Many to release him, only tickling the malevolent hydra at best. Chaos felt his strength leaving him as the negative power of the Chaos Emerald was starting to drain from him and into the mouths of Ghidorah as evident by his tentacles starting to limp like noodles. Once they were high up in the air with Chaos weakening further with the cold atmosphere bordering into space freezing his water molecules, Ghidorah did let go of him, letting the frozen water deity fall to his destruction as Chaos let out a painful wailing cry as he quickly burned up in the atmosphere with the heat chipping away at the ice that were part of his body and some of his organs.

Tikal could only cry in agonized despair while Sonic and the gang watched on flabbergasted horror, feeling very small and unable to do anything. Even Doctor Eggman was speechless in the Egg Carrier as he could only watch his former weapon of mass destruction fall apart entirely along with his diabolical plan for world domination. When Chaos finally impacted into the heart of the flooded Station Square, a powerful explosion erupted and tsunami waves exploded with everyone engulfed in steaming water and explosive light. As it was over in less than a minute with rain pouring heavily onto the now barren, desolate street of Station Square with steam covering all over the place, the much smaller and normal Chaos in his usual vaguely humanoid form laid sprawled on the ground, weakened, humbled, and dying in the streets. He didn't even managed to crawl far from the pool he could barely regenerate from as King Ghidorah landed in front of him with the dragon's foot blocking his escape. The water deity was too weak to fight back, let alone to even move his limb up in defiance as the hydra's wiles and otherworldly, extraterrestrial powers knocked all of the wind out of him.

King Ghidorah cackled mockingly at the fallen water god with his angry laughter and banshee screams that sounded like the multitude of haunted, tortured souls that the Titan of pure evil and death had claimed from the many worlds he had destroyed before many eons before Earth even existed. His necks glowed as he was about to finish Chaos off with all of his three lightning bolts concentrated onto him in a terrifying, resounding finale for the water god.

Then a lance of azure, concentrated atomic energy struck onto the King of Terror's side. Ghidorah screeched in surprise as he was burned and knocked off of his feet by the concussive force of the heat ray as he crashed into two skyscrapers before his back crashed onto the ground, destroying the roads and a highway in the process. Christopher Thorndyke had his eyes shut, steeling himself for what he thought would be Chaos' demise only to see that Ghidorah had been pushed back by something else. He slowly opened his eyes with Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Big the Cat, Froggy, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Danny, Francis, Helen, and his grandfather, Chuck, uncovering themselves and opening their eyes as well.

_Chorus: GOJIRA!_

That was when they all heard Godzilla's iconic, booming roar and with the sky clearing up in a flashing holy light brighter than the sun accompanied by Mothra's siren-like screams.

_Chorus: MOSURA!_

Godzilla and Mothra. King and Queen of the Monsters had arrived with the former stomping in with his eyes, back, and spines illuminated in an azure glowing aura while the latter hovered downward next to him like an angel with her body covered in a neon bluish-green aura of her own.

_Chorus: RODAN!_

Rodan, Radon, and Fire Rodan swooped down in the middle of them with their wings ablaze as the third one had his feathery headcrest inflamed in infernal flames. Ground quaked only for the road to burst outward in a flailing gust of asphalt and ice with Anguirus burrowing out.

The Rodans screeched and Anguirus let out his foghorn-like wailing roar to announce their presence to join up with the true King of the Monsters to vanquish the Death Song of the Three Storms.

_Chorus: SORE! SORE! SORE! SORE!_

King Ghidorah hoisted himself up and hissed hatefully at the Titans that had thwarted him twice many millions years ago. The archosaur and the divine lepidopteran that were a constant thorn to him. He screamed out in evil ire and insanity as he used his wings to gallop furiously towards them at frightening speeds belying his massive size.

_Chorus: GO! GO! GO!_

Godzilla charged headfirst and Mothra flying alongside with the fire-based pterosaurs and the bio-cryogenic Anguirus towards the three-headed dragon that wanted them all dead. The opposing forces of life and death collided.

_Chorus: GOJIRA!_

Gamera, the Artificial Chelonian Titan of Mu, stood his ground defiantly in the middle of Magnolia against descending flocks of Gyaos and an army of demons and dark mages hailing from the floating island that was the home of the strongest dark guild of the Balam Alliance, Tartaros. The embattled turtle guardian wasn't alone, however, as to his left was an old ally of his, King Shisa, the Rock Lion of Okinawa, a prehistoric mammal-like reptile belonging to an ancient superspecies of lion-like therapsids with wolf-like ears, a crown of horns with a large fifth one protruding outwards from the forehead, large blond manes that extended from their head to the end of their horizontally broadened tail in a brushy, bushy tip that partially concealed a wide spiky club-like appendage, rocky chainmail-like scales, powerful brawny forelimbs ending with paws and dexterous digits armed with sharp claws, and powerful bio-fluorescent nicitating eye membranes.

The two guardian Titans were swarmed as Gamera was killing off numerous swarms of Gyaos and locked in a fierce battle with their alpha, Super Gyaos. King Shisa not only had to contend with the Gyaos and some dark mages foolish enough to attack him, but also a malicious Titan of extraterrestrial origin named Gigan; a semiaquatic, semiarboreal reptavian with greenish leatherback turtle-like skin bearing some yellowish streaks and spots, the body and winged elongated limbs of a pterosaur with the webbed hands bearing long scythe-like claws, the sailed fins and gills of a fish, the steel-laden beak of a parrot, and a dark crimson singular eye not unlike a cyclops. Accompanying Gigan was clearly a techno-organic Titan, Megalon; an ancient artificial god of a long-dead civilization called Seatopia that was an enemy of Mu, with the small insectoid head being similar to a samurai's helmet with a large bony singular star-shaped horn and roundish, golden composite eyes, a body resembling a bipedal beetle with steel drills for its first pair of powerful, thick forearms and the second pair bearing long metal claws, strong, stout hind limbs, a black and yellow-orange shell protecting its fragile wings, and a small tail. The two, despite hailing from different origins, worked together, ganging up on King Shisa with the alpha Rock Lion having to fight tooth and claw, entangling with them as Gigan and Megalon clearly held deep animosity against him. Gigan fired his optical crimson laser from his cyclops eye at King Shisa, who deflected back at him thanks to the therapsid's specialized eye membrane. Gigan squawked from being blasted back by his own optical laser beam and having to swiftly dodge a pouncing swipe coming from King Shisa before retaliating with swing of his own with his scythe-like claws. The Rock Lion got slashed in the arm from defending himself and quickly kicked him in the face.

King Shisa's ears caught the sound of Megalon divebombing above from behind him trying to drill a hole into his backside. He flipped backwards above the beetle, slamming his bushy, armored tail right into the cyborg's face, planting him face first into the ground with Megalon grunting in surprised frustration that his sneak attack had been thwarted. Shisa growled as he latched his powerful fanged jaws onto the cyborg beetle-like Titan's head and threw him right into the flock of Gyaos that were hounding on Gamera.

Megalon slammed into the flock when he crash-landed, incidentally killing many of them with his bigger bulk and armor compared to them. That freed Gamera to charge up his plasma fireball onto the shocked Super Gyaos. While the larger alpha Gyaos dodged it nimbly, she was rammed upward into the sky by Gamera in his aerial spinning shell as the bio-techno engines in his shell pumped into high gear. The two backed off as they now fought in a gravity-defying, deadly dogfight with fireballs and sonic slicing beams being exchanged between the two.

Fairy Tail mages, especially of Team Natsu; consisting of Natsu Dragneel the Fire Dragon Slayer, Gray Fullbuster the Ice God Slayer, Lucy Heartfilia the Celestial Mage, Happy the blue Exceed and lifelong partner of Natsu, Wendy Marvell the Wind Dragon Slayer and her lifelong exceed partner, Carla, and Erza Scarlet were in the midst of the fray along with Gajeel Redfox the Iron Dragon Slayer with his own Exceed partner, Pantherlily, Juvia Lockser the Water Mage, Laxus Dreyar the Lightning Dragon Slayer, and the Take-Over Strauss siblings: Mirajane, Lisanna, and Elfman. All of them were destroying any Gyaos that tried to make mincemeat out of them, kicking the butts of many demonic Tartaros mages, and clashing with the Nine Demon Gates, such as Kyouka, Ezel, Jackal, Torafuzar, and Tempster in an epic all-out battle of good vs. evil.

_Chorus: FIGHT FOR US!_

Mothra and Battra were wiping out the numerous hordes of the dark, soulless creatures of Grimm that invaded into the heart of Vale and Beacon Academy, aweing and shocking all who were not expecting the Titans of the Divine Light and Order to come save them in their darkest hour. The former, specifically, using her powdery cloud of her conductive scales she shed to electrocute and evaporate any airborne Grimm, namely the Griffons and the Nevermores that got too close to her, as she rapidly reached her destination that was Beacon Tower in the middle of Beacon Academy while the latter went about destroying countless Grimm infestations and also pursuing the persons who have instigated the chaos as he was evidently upon the White Fang that were trying to leave in their Bullheads. Mothra, upon arriving where Cinder was about to kill Pyrrha with the Grimm Dragon perched on the tower, unleashed her Bio-Electrical Bolts from her composite eyes and antennae, carefully making sure the lasers only struck the Grimm Dragon, which abruptly caused Cinder to lose track of what she was about to do, which spared the red-haired Huntress from her fate, and inadvertently enabled Ruby Rose to get the drop on her by kicking her in the head, which sent her slamming into one of the gears. The Grimm Dragon lunged, hoping to bite at her thorax before she could do anything, but that proved to be a exercise in futility as Mothra fired Concentrated Bio-Electrical Static Blasts from the 'eyespots' of her wings, disintegrating it outright after it was severely weakened from her earlier bio-electrical bolts. Ruby Rose and Pyrrha Nikos witnessed in astonished amazement of the beautiful, godly lepidopteran that had just saved the latter from her demise as Mothra let out her chirping of victory.

_Chorus: GOJIRA!_

Yamato-no-Orochi bursting out from Mount Fuji, destroying the Sakuradite mines and the Mount Fuji Memorial. The eight-headed dragon's many maniacal, sinister hissing screams scared the crap out of everyone in the Special Administrative Zone of Japan that was supposed to premiere with Euphemia li Britannia's announcement. Euphemia, Suzaku Kururugi, Darlton, Guilford, and Lelouch Lamperouge, who was disguised as Zero for the moment, looked upon in heart-stopping horror as the beast stomped out of the dormant volcano in his earth-shattering, titanic glory.

_Chorus: MOSURA!_

Anguirus unleashing his damaging oscillatory wave from his beaked, crocodile-like maw ripping apart and freezing the infrastructure of Duckburg into a frozen apocalypse with Della Duck having the unfortunate luck of flying the Sunchaser in the wrong place at the wrong time. They were caught right in the midst of the cryogenic-inducing attack that froze the plane's engines completely, causing her to spin out and crash-land into the company HQ of Waddles. Unfortunately, also was the situation for Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck, the trio: Dewey, Huey, and Louie, Webby, and Ms. Beakley. They were in the limo with Launchpad McQuack being the driver, trying to lure Anguirus away to the docks, but the ankylosaurian Titan caught onto what they were attempting to do. Thus, he retaliated, screwing up their plan entirely as not only did his roar deafened them and blasted the limo into the air, but also froze them in a block of ice in mid-air as they smashed into a barber store, almost killing them and everyone else in there.

_Chorus: RODAN!_

Mokele Mbembe was engaged in a fight with the Emperor's Imperial Arms, Shikotazer, in the heart of the Empire with the two in a bloody stalemate much to Prime Minister Honest' mind-numbing horror as the world's most powerful Teigu could barely keep the enormous 900 feet tall, 4,755 foot long sauropod Titan at bay. Night Raid that were watching from afar were just as aghast as everyone else below in the Capital watching the apocalyptically surreal event from their Air Manta.

_Chorus: GO! GO! GO!_

Varan emerging from the lake with the huge fish-like monster he had killed in his jaws, thus ruining Nishida's chances of hauling in the catch, but also terrifying the trapped players away from in heart-rendering terror, except Kirito and Asuna with the former forgetting to bring his weapons with him, leaving only the latter being the only one capable of fighting at all. In spite of this, Kirito stood bravely in front of his girlfriend, glaring back at the triphibian relative of the Triassic _Longisquama, _whose abilities would be...unbelievable to say the least for the beta tester.

_Chorus: GOJIRA!_

Biollante, in her Mosasaurus-like, mutated second form, which was more dangerous and menacing than her first form, transforming Gotham City into an overgrown garden filled with radioactive, mutated versions of plants of different species and genus with some bearing Godzilla-like spines and mouths filled with razor sharp teeth. In the center of her glowing stomach was a comatose, heavily bruised Poison Ivy, whose life energy and powers were being drained by the parasitic vines after she quickly lost dominance to the Godzilla-plant hybrid. The Justice League, at the request for urgent help by Batman, arrived only to find nearly three-quarters of Gotham already turned into a deadly, toxic jungle of monstrous vines and plants ready to spit acidic, radioactive sap at any intruder in testament to the rapid accelerated rates of growth and mutations of Biollante.

**_Oh, no! They say he's got to go!_**

The Simpsons were being chased by an angry and hungry Skullcrawler.

**_Go, go, Godzilla~!_**

Godzilla spat out his atomic heat ray that destroyed the broken-down SHIELD Helicarrier after thrashing it against the multiple skyscrapers of Manhattan at the harbor.

Acheilus the Shark Titan, who was the mixed offspring of the macro-species of Great White Shark and Megalodon, and Moby Dick, the ancient Titan descendant of Livyatan fought in the open sea near Amity Island where police chief Martin Brody, Mayor Larry Vaughn, and Matt Hooper had their jaws dropped at how massive and monstrous the marine Titans that were clearly beyond the fish they were used to seeing in these waters. Elsewhere, a certain shark hunter was swearing all kinds of obscenities in light of nightmares for sharks magnified a hundredfold worse for him.

Rodan soon afterwards, took off flying into the air with his own supersonic flight with Mount Spurr exploding and Anchorage literally ripped off from the face of the earth with his cyclonic drift streams. Rodan flew into Washington and faced opposition from the state's National Guard's fighter jets, but unfortunately, they met their tragic end as well when Rodan unleashed his new ability in the form of his dark red Uranium Heat Ray spat from his throat and serrated beak, shooting all of them down. Rodan soon approached Mount St. Helens with his presence merely causing the giant stratovolcano to erupt and he perched into the mouth of it. Rodan performed a destructive displaying ruckus with his wings accelerating the lava flow as they chipped away some of the rim with the most horrifying part coming from when Rodan spat out his Uranium Heat Ray onto the surrounding landscape with the recently constructed town of Joshua built near the Mount St. Helens National Park bearing the brunt of it with already terrified populace now scared out of their wits, frantically trying to escape the lava flow while trying to avoid Rodan's scorching heat ray. It was his mating display and the operatives' suspicions were confirmed when Rodan had splayed out his wings with his scales lighting up brightly and let out his booming screech that served both as a territorial warning cry, but more importantly, also as a mating call that echoed for hundreds of miles all the way to San Diego where Radon was flying over.

**_Oh, no! There goes Tokyo!_**

Godzilla, Gila, the Ancestor Ants, Kumonga, Ts-Eh-Go, Gwangi the Allosaurus Titan, Ookondoru, and Scylla the Ammonite-Arthropod hybrid Titan were in all-out, free-for-all brawl with the King of the Monsters trying to subdue all of the other Titans that have gone out of control for some reason unsuccessfully with so much going on and many rogue monsters. He's currently in a grudge match with Gila and Scylla going at him and also tearing each other's throats out. So much of Bellwood was destroyed that a distraught and infuriated Ben Tennyson transformed into Big Way, screaming his emotional war cry at the loudest he had ever been from watching his hometown quickly torn apart and his friends and family being trampled to death by the Titans that have no business being here.

**_Go, go Godzilla~!_**

Overwatch's EcoPoint: Antarctica was crushed underneath the rhynchosaurian, walrus-like giant monster, Maguma, in his struggle against Gezora the Squid Titan, tragically ending the life of Overwatch researcher, Mei-Ling Zhou.

The evacuation mission for Overwatch in Sydney to help evacuate the terrified Australian citizens amidst a horrific territorial war between the frilled dilophosaur-like Jirass and the dragon-like, archosaurian Rhedosaurus that was tearing down the once-glorious metropolis also ended tragically with the death of Winston. The anthropomorphic hyper-intelligent gorilla scientist sacrificed himself to create a potent antidote from the very toxic skin samples of Jirass and Rhedosaurus that poisoned his bloodstream to save Tracer from death from having inhaled the prehistoric pathogens unleashed by the blood spilt between the two monsters.

Tracer was seen wailing mournfully, holding onto Winston's limp, huge hand on his death bed with tears pouring profusely through her eyes while the rest of Overwatch's heroes, even the hardened McCree, had their emotional chords struck particularly hard with some like Reinhardt having to punch a wall to vent out their extreme sadness and sense of failure.

**_History shows again and again_**

Godzilla stood on the mangled, burnt corpse of King Ghidorah in Boston with a majority of the Titans bowing before him, acknowledging as their true alpha and rightful king.

**_How nature points out the folly of man_**

Nearly all of the cartoon, anime, movie, and video game characters, including the Powerpuff Girls, Mojo Jojo, Mario, Bowser, the Totally Spies, Looney Tunes, Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu from Magic Knight Rayearth, Po and the Furious Five, Shrek, Hiccup and Toothless, SpongeBob, Bruce Banner AKA Incredible Hulk, struggled to comprehend the new world where the Second Age of the Titans had begun.

_Chorus: GOJIRA!_

Godzilla and Kong stood on opposite sides of the battlefield that was Skull Island.

**_Godzilla!_**

Kong stood on his hind legs from his temple lair of Skull Mountain. He roared, beating his chest, refusing to bow down to Godzilla as his alpha.

_GOJIRA!_

Godzilla did the same, likewise, refusing to acknowledge the gorilla-like King of Skull Island as his equal when he let out a thunderous roar, declaring war on the battle-hardened primate.

**_History shows again and again_**

**_How nature points out the folly of man!_**

Godzilla and Kong charged towards one another with the earth quaking before their thunderous charges of fury directed at one another. Godzilla readied his clawed hand to strike and Kong reared his right arm, clenching his fist charged with unimaginable amounts of bio-electricity.

**_GO, GO, GODZILLA!_**

Godzilla's claw and Kong's knuckles collided, resulting in an explosion of atomic energy and bio-electric mana to erupt in a mushroom-shaped cloud.

[Destoroyah could be heard roaring as a his demonic, beady composite eyes could be seen with an shadowy outline of his horn and frilled face was barely seen in the darkness]

* * *

**HAPPY 65TH BIRTHDAY, GODZILLA!**

**LONG LIVE THE KING!**


	18. Titanomachy! Beginning of the End

_Godzilla co. (c) Toho Co., Warner Bros, and Legendary Pictures_

_All other characters shown here from different franchises belong to their respective __owners._

_Only my OC's do I have any ownership over them._

**_A/N: I am sorry this has taken me so long to update for months, but I was really going through a severe case of writer's block from having to juggle many responsibilities while I am still working on my stories and jotting down random ideas of my customized fanmade MonsterVerse. Nonetheless, there's an upside in that listening to the Godzilla KOTM soundtrack because there was one track that caught my attention, which inspired me to write this chapter. The track, fittingly titled "King of the Monsters", and rewatching many scenes, particularly one of them where Godzilla went all nuclear on King Ghidorah in Boston as well as rereading the last chapter gave me the inspiration! Also watched Genndy Tartokovsky's Primal, Godzilla 1998, Godzilla Final Wars, and Destroy All Monsters for even more inspirations while putting in some major additions to make Godzilla's re-ascension and reclaiming of his title as King of the Monsters all the more epic! This epic one-shot would follow mostly the plot of Godzilla King of the Monsters (2019) with some retcons and additions to fit into this customized MonsterVerse of mine._**

**_You can consider this as kind of a follow-up to the last chapter in a sense. And this has to be the longest and most content-packed chapter I ever wrote. That's pretty much what I have to say! Now on to the show!_**

* * *

**Titanomachy****! Beginning of the End**

* * *

To say the entirety of Earth was transformed into a battlefield would be the most massive understatement of the century yet. It was the center of the apocalypse.

More accurately, it was re-living the biggest of them all, which nearly destroyed the world in the past. Now it threatens to do so again, but the stakes have never been higher this time.

This Earth...the whole universe... where it was once multitude of separate multiverses, comprised of other worlds and universes where characters of popular fiction and culture reside in, which were completely unaware of each other until now. The Great Merge began when Godzilla fought the ancient super dragon, Bagan, to the death on that fateful day in Tokyo, Japan; when Godzilla transformed into his most powerful form, Super Godzilla, to combat his overwhelmingly powerful foe. The universe-shattering collision of energies by these god beasts was enough to shatter time and space dimensional boundaries. The result was sudden as the MonsterVerse merged with many fictional universes into one amalgamated universe where now Titans, old and new, reemerge into a world of fantastical heroes, villains, new gods, and other creatures of fantasy.

That world was on the verge of turmoil with the One Who Is Many slowly waking from icy prison. Godzilla's eternal archnemesis, whose mere presence alone elicited terrifyingly fitting nicknames birthed from man's creations of deities to describe him such as The False King, the Mandandare Aquenomba, the Devil With Three Heads, Death Song of Three Storms, etc. His most infamous and recent nickname being Monster Zero, dubbed by Dr. Emma Russell due to Monarch having only discovered him recently buried deep beneath Antarctica and when they just started to scratch the surface of his alien biology. That all changed when Red Bamboo, the number one Eco-Terrorist Organization, executed the unprecedented disabling of Monarch's global security system, shutting down five out of 45 Outposts across the globe. The goal was to distract Monarch and everyone else with the Titans/Daikaiju and the subsequent Kaiju species going destructively rogue upon their release into the outside world.

* * *

_Jasper, Nevada..._

The alpha member of the gigantic scorpion species related to Pulmunoscorpius of Carboniferous, _Sasori mortificus, _easily sliced and shredded apart several gigantic web strands that were ten times thicker than steel with its claw pincers. **Titanus Ts-Eh-Go, AKA, Sasori**, whose carapace has a sapphire coloration, lighter blue underside with a singular row of chili-red blotches running from the base of the mesosoma or abdomen up to the tail stinger, was engaged in mortal combat with its natural enemy; a prehistoric spider of terrifyingly gigantic proportions named **Kumonga or Gogyeng Sowhuti** by the Pueblo Indians and classified as _Speiga claytonii_ by Monarch.

The spider-like Titan, herself, had a white cephalothorax, golden yellow legs with black stripes, a brown crown-shaped abdomen with a black stripe running down the middle, which was broken up by three pairs of yellow 'eyespots' with the other five having each 'eye' on opposite sides of the abdomen. The underside of her abdomen bears an hourglass red-orange mark like that of a brown widow spider. Kumonga was recuperating in her web-made dome she surrounded herself in within the heart of Jasper after having lost half of her forelimb to her hated rival, who cut it in the midst of throwing her off of him as she attempted to ambush him after he was distracted from having to fight off a large group of her offspring. The spider matriarch viewed the foreleg that had been cut in half with the stump no longer bloodied as it was minutes ago. Kumonga hissed in frustration as it would take some time for her limb to regenerate, leaving her more vulnerable to the stronger and more aggressive Ts-Eh-Go.

Her reprieve was short-lived when she felt extreme heat affecting her web-dome through the sensations that function like electrical signals that prick through her legs. With her own many violet eyes, she saw the ceiling of her dome melting, being eaten by acid excreted strongly from the tip of Ts-Eh-Go's tail stinger. The scorpion-like Titan was tearing the web wall down fast with his pincers making short work of the structure that was otherwise nigh-impervious to conventional weaponry save for some metahumans and certain group of robot-like aliens. Fury-filled growls from Ts-Eh-Go outside could be clearly heard, prompting the Kumonga to screech defiantly with whatever's left of the dome to reverberate intensely. Most of her brood, her soldiers, were occupied in combat with Ts-Eh-Go's smaller and younger brethren with the entirety of the small city of Jasper turned into a gory battlefield where the two fought on literally every street corner and building. Bodily juices and lost appendages galore for every city block as a smaller Spiega bit off the Sasori by the tail and its mouthparts chewed the stinger off. The Sasori writhed belly-up chaotically and its stinger-less tail twitched about, wrecking two shops in the process. The creature's last moments of its life was abruptly ended by the Spiega stabbing its forelimb to the body. For every Ts-Eh-Go killed, two or more Spiega were horrifically mauled with another of the Sasori envenomating a bigger Spiega when it impaled its tail stinger into the young spider's abdomen. The Spiega scrambled away in pain. The Sasori saw two of the Spiega siblings rushing at it. One of the two spiders rushed in too fast to its doom as the Sasori slammed its pincers down onto it; the claws puncturing through the exoskeleton as the spider immediately died with its head torn off by the black scorpion's asymmetrical saber-like mouthparts. The other Spiega spat out huge streams of webbing from behind that bound the Sasori's tail close to its body, which would prevent the juvenile scorpion from utilizing its deadliest weapon. The spider leaped onto scorpion and tried to overcome the bigger beast, but the Spiega's fangs failed to pierce through the Sasori's tougher black exoskeleton. The Sasori ended the futile struggle when it finally freed its tail and the momentum threw the Spiega off before it was batted away by the said tail. The spider slammed into several citizens still trapped within the city, pulverizing them instantly into bloody smears and then crashing right into retail store a street away.

Kumonga was trapped in her own dome and she had to act fast when the dome wall was finally torn down, revealing Ts-Eh-Go readying its stinger to bring the death blow onto her. Kumonga raised herself as high as she could with her exoskeletal legs. Her two forelimbs stretched outwards in spite of one of them having a nub in place of the spike-like tip. Both stared at each other briefly with vicious intent in their many beady eyes until Ts-Eh-Go was the first to break the showdown by thrusting his tail stinger into the dome with sudden speed. Kumonga quickly swerved to the right with the barbed tip of the tail hitting where she was seconds ago. She then swerved to the left and lifted one of her legs up to avoid being nicked by her rival's tail strike. The arachnid knew she couldn't go on avoiding her fellow arachnid's tail stinger forever because sooner or later, he will envenomate her unless she makes a risky unsuspecting move.

Just when Ts-Eh-Go was sure to strike her, several of her children jumped onto the scorpion, landing on his eyes. The young spiders spat webbing and some even bit into his eyes. Their fangs blinded him and made him miss the aim of his stinger. The stinger struck deep into the pavement left of Kumonga. The spider matriarch saw the opportunity and quickly took advantage of the momentary distraction her remaining children caused for the giant scorpion. She pinned the stinger with her right forelimb and applied sticky webbing onto it, further trapping it into place. Ts-Eh-Go was so angrily bothered by his rival's brood getting the jump on him as he waved his heavily muscled arms around with his pincer claws snapping about that he didn't realize that his tail was glued to the road until it was too late.

Ts-Eh-Go only heard something snapped off, which was followed by immense pain emanating from his tail. He squealed reactively as Kumonga severed away his deadliest weapon. The stinger was planted firmly into the ground with the yellow webbing ensuring its loss. Ts-Eh-Go chaotically thrashed about, destroying nearby small apartments, and his severed tail flung about droplets of blood all over the small city. Kumonga wasted no time in literally leaping onto the window of opportunity by pouncing on her scorpion rival, joining her brood in taking him down. The two arachnid behemoths wrestled and tussled about with the angry, panicked Ts-Eh-Go trying to throw her off while Kumonga hung on as her legs clung into him like a rodeo rider hanging on for dear life on top of a bucking bull.

Jack Darby and Miko Nakadai were having no luck cutting through bed-sized, web cocoons containing an unconscious Raf Esquivel and his family with the surgical mini-blade Jack borrowed from the Autobot Medic, Ratchet, barely making a cut and Miko's switchblade not faring much better. Even Jack's mom, June, wielding a machete her grandfather used as a soldier in the Pacific Theatre of World War II couldn't make much of a difference in cutting through many layers of webbing that is equivalent to chipping away the trunk of a redwood tree. Only Arcee made any significant progress with her Cybertronian blades, but because she had to constantly watch her back from being pounced upon by Kumonga's giant offspring, look out for her human partner and his friends, and also take care that she didn't go too aggressive with her slicing that could endanger Raf and his family trapped inside the massive cocoons.

Arcee felt her right metallic arm stopped and pulled by something, which were the stick rope-like strands of webbing that resisted her action fiercely.

"By Primus! The spider's web is stronger than even Airachnid's!" The blue and pink Autobot femme fatale had her azure optics widened in shock in not only how strong the Spider Titan's webbing was, but even as she immediately tried to cut the strands restricting her arm and blade with her other free wrist blade, the webbing would refuse to wield to being hacked apart easily.

Jack tried to cut too deep into the dense webbing layers to the point where the Energon blade was firmly embedded, refusing to move any further much to his chagrin.

"It's like trying to cutting through a wall!" Jack commented when the underground cave that was Kumonga's cavernous lair situated underneath Jasper shook tremendously from the ferocious clash of the arachnid Titans above, "Damnit! At this rate, those overgrown bugs will be upon us!"

"But we can't simply leave them here! We have to keep cutting through these overgrown sacs of crap!" Miko defiantly yelled even with her knife's blade bending dangerously to the point of breaking it.

They heard Energon blaster fire loudly behind them along with some screams, both bestial and Cybertronian. Next thing they knew Bumblebee was slammed adjacent of Jack by one of the Spiega much bigger than him.

"Jack, look out!" June hollered with fear and shock of the twist in the situation.

Miko screeched in horror for the Yellow Camaro-themed Autobot scout being pinned down by the tank-sized spider.

"Shit!" Jack swore, falling onto his butt.

Bumblebee whined and beeped angrily with the Spiega screeching to him as it began hammering him with the sharp tips of its forelimbs. The little Autobot was pummeled in the faceplate as it became dented with the paint being scratched.

"Bee!" Arcee widened her optics, but she snapped back to anger in seconds with the spider unfurling its fanged mouthparts. The young Spiega was about to bite down when it had been shot in the body and legs.

"Keep your mouth to yourself, you bitch!" Arcee rushed towards the now enraged spider. The Spiega screamed in fury, but this moment of distraction did give Bumblebee the opening he needed. Transforming his arm into a Path Blaster, the little Autobot Scout pointed the gun to the spider's head as close as he could. Bumblebee beeped along the lines of, "Say hello to my little friend!" before he fired the rounds right into the arachnid's cephalothorax before it even had the chance to react. The young Spiega squealed with its blood spurting out and insides exploding before Bumblebee fired several rounds into its mouth, resulting in its head blowing up. The young Autobot scout grunted as he exerted his gears in getting the limp dead body of the giant spider off of him.

Then whatever moment to regain their bearings the group thought they deserved had been dashed as a loud explosion erupted from outside the lair, shaking up the tunnel complex.

"MOVE OUTTA THE WAY!" Bulkhead's holler was heard with the next immediate that followed was Wheeljack flying across the corridor until his chassis skidded to a stop across the web-strewn ground. The custom racer-themed Wrecker groaned in front of the shocked group when they heard painful screams of terror from the green Wrecker.

"You scrapheaded idiot! I ain't letting you die on us!" Wheeljack roared as he pushed himself up.

"Bulkhead?! What are you doing?!" Miko screamed out of concern for her Autobot partner she had been good friends with for a while as the two had been through a lot together. Her said Transformer friend stumbled out from the corner with acid holes riddling his green SUV chassis and some webbing stuck onto his arms. He bent down onto his knees with a pained look on his face as he panted heavily when he strained his voice box saying his last words,

"Miko...run..."

That was when the most traumatizing horror happened as Bulkhead lurched with oil and Energon blood vomit spit forth from his mouth. He looked down to see a tail stinger protruding outward from his chest with the culprit none other than a sub-adult Sasori scorpion about the size of a small house.

"NOOO!" Jack screamed with the wind nearly taken out of him from the sheer shock of it all with his aghast mother covering her mouth beside him.

Bumblebee sounded like Luke Skywalker screaming "NOOO!" from the iconic Darth Vader's 'I'm Your Father' reveal scene of Star Wars Empire Strikes Back.

"BULKHEAD!" Wheeljack and Arcee were so flabbergasted that they nearly failed to dodge the earthen wall exploding outwards behind them with a bigger sub-adult Spiega bursting through.

For Miko, the world around her became a blur with only Bulkhead seen clearly in more definition as everything moved in slow motion. She silently stared with eyes wider than golf balls; her mind churned in a tumultuous tornado of terrible emotions, leaving her emotionally shellshocked as she didn't register Bulkhead's terrified expression and his mouth movements sounding out words to her that echoed. She didn't even acknowledge the Sasori scorpion pulling dragging Bulkhead away from her, using its tail to do so, nor did she realize the Spiega charging at them both with her person in the way of its warpath. Other voices shouting her name became too inaudible to her amongst the many echoes ringing at her.

Her world abruptly turned dark as she felt someone tackling her, which is immediately followed by crunching sounds of something breaking and something wet splattered onto her face. When she opened her eyes, her vision was blurry with everything around her inaudible. Ringing was all she could hear as even the fight between the sub-adult Spiega and Sasori was happening on top of her.

"Oh my God! JAAAAAACCCCKKKK! JAAAACCCCKK!" June's horrified, shrilling voice snapped her out of her daze. It was only then her vision cleared to see Jack lying on the ground dead with his body bent in an unnatural angle from the force of one of the spider's legs impaling him with his spine snapped in half as a result. Miko stared in stunned horror at the blood leaking from the crevice between his lips and the lifeless eyes staring back at her own. The sound of pincers snapping and spider legs punching the ground drew her attention to Bulkhead crying with his chassis and hydraulics warping and tearing from being the object of a tug of war between the sub-adult prehistoric arachnids.

"MIKOOO! GET AWAY FROM HEE- **GYAARRRGGHH!**" Bulkhead warned with the last of his Energon tears elicited from the sharp pain of being torn apart before the Sasori won the tug of war when it forcedly snatched him away from the mouthparts of the Spiega and ripped him in half in the process. The Sasori wasted no time in snuffing out Bulkhead's spark when its saber-like mouthparts bit down onto his head and chest.

The Japanese punk girl, upon seeing her Autobot close friend, brutally ripped apart, screamed back in severe grief and fury, "BULKHEAAAAAAAADDDDDDD!" And she continued to scream hysterically with teary, rage-filled eyes getting the attention of the dueling sub-adult monsters as she threw a rock at the Sasori. Only for the rock to bounce off the scorpion's thick armor in an exercise of futility with the beast feeling nothing from the strike. The Spiega saw that since the little girl was in closer proximity to it than its natural enemy, it looked to make a quick snack out of her.

Miko whipped her head around when she heard the Spiega screeched above her with the spider bringing upon its spear-like forelimb to skewer her. She clenched her eyes shut and threw her hands above her head to shield herself from being inevitably impaled. However, the Sasori was far from over as it was more focused on killing its fellow arachnid than on Miko. It immediately slammed into the young Spiega with both of its claw pincers and the brutal fight resumed. As soon as Miko uncovered her head and saw the two attacking each other once more, she attempted to grab another rock only for an equally furious Arcee to forcibly scoop her up.

"Miko, no!" Arcee scolded.

"Let me go! The scorpion killed Bulkhead! Let me go so I can punch that bastard's eyes out!" She tried to wrestle out of Arcee's ironclad grip and failing as her mind became clouded by grief, "ARCEE!"

"Forget it, Miko! Bulkhead's dead! HE'S GONE!" Arcee explained with her spark being wounded by her own grief as horrific memories of her previous partners and friends she had lost to the Decepticons, especially Airachnid, back on Cybertron during the Great Cybertronian Civil War resurfaced a vengeance. She could barely keep her lid on her own rage towards the monsters with one of them being the more prehistoric and bigger version of Airachnid's default form. There were more screams as she saw a group of Decepticon Vehicons being run over by overwhelming sheer numbers of Kumonga's smaller brood with each individual being the size of a man. The Vehicons writhed about in agony as the baby Titan spiders viciously tore apart their exoskeletons and already proceeded to rip apart their hydraulics and the like from inside and out.

"Help!" One of them tried to reach outward his metallic hand to the shellshocked Autobots and humans before he fell limp immediately when the spiders ate into his processors.

"PRIMUS SAVE US!" Another hollered out of despair, knowing his end was nigh.

"JACK! NO! NO! GOOODDD! JAAACCCKKK! Jack... Jack...," June fell halfway to her knees weakened by the trauma of watching her son be killed in front of her eyes. She crawled up to Jack's dead body and cradled him so close like a baby, not caring his blood staining her, as she wept bitterly, muttering his name like a broken record. Her own flesh and blood taken away in order that he saved his own friends.

Knock Out sped away from his dying henchmen and from the stunned Autobots in his alternative form as a red and white racecar, albeit with the baby Spiega latching onto him and already scratching his paint with their jaws and legs.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMOOOOORRRREEEE!" The horrified Decepticon Medic screamed like a little girl that had her makeup ruined; his voice echoing off into the tunnel. Meanwhile, he unintentionally abandoned an infuriated and frustrated brute of his partner, Breakdown, to fend off for himself against both the hordes of Spiega and the opposing Sasori as he thrashed madly about with his hammer like a crazed berserker.

Outside the tunnel entrance outside of the ruins of Memorial High School, Kumonga and Ts-Eh-Go were wrestling about, rolling on top of each other, crushing any unfortunate civilian stranded within the carnage, and busting through destroyed debris of what were once neighborhoods. Kumonga had the upper hand for a while when she also blinded the Scorpion Titan by spitting large amounts of web into his many eyes. She chirped frenziedly; her forelimbs and biting fanged, mouthparts starting to inflict small fractures on his exoskeletal armor with no tail stinger to potentially stab her in the back. However, so focused was she in inflicting as much grievous harm as possible, she failed to see Ts-Eh-Go tripping on the steep slope leading into the tunnel towards her lair. The road also crumpled underneath their combined weight as both tumbled into the corridor.

* * *

_Appalachian Mountains, United States of America... _

The deciduous forests have been relatively peaceful in spite of the growing chaos happening across the world.

Until now...

Some of the maple and evergreen trees shake vigorously along with shrieking birds flying away from the tree tops, the panicking animals fleeing, and a certain group of mercenaries screaming their heads off.

One deafening roar and a cracking sound of a punch later, RED Engineer was sent flying into the air above the forest until he smacked into the screen, causing cracks to form.

* * *

_Earlier..._

It all started when the RED Team of the Mann Co. Mercenaries was sent to the isolated valley within the Appalachian Mountains by the company's musclebound CEO, Saxton Hale, after he received no word back from the BLU Team or their secret weapons facility for a long while since last week. He debriefed them on the situation including the last log entry he read about the BLU Mercenaries having brought the remains of an unknown animal resembling a large gorilla before communications was abruptly cut out.

The RED Mercenaries found that the Mann Co. Mountain Lab was eerily empty; abandoned with no other signs of their opposing team anywhere, other than the dead bodies of BLU Pyro, Medic, Engineer, Soldier, and Spy, and some of the smaller structures demolished. They first investigated the complex buildings only finding more and more empty quarters and expensive tech equipment still running like nothing ever happened while some looked like they had been destroyed by a tornado coming through the area. It was when they ventured into the underground laboratories that they had any inkling that something more horrific went wrong as they found most of the personnel; scientists, technicians, communications staff, etc. mauled and bloodily torn apart. They found other damning evidence such as tufts of red-brownish fur stuck on doorways and windows, claw marks scarred onto the walls, and streaks of blood caked, sometimes accompanied by torn limbs and other remains. The more the red-coded men ventured in and found more of the disturbing clues, including giant man-like footprints, the clearer it became that whatever trashed the facility was not only brutishly violent, but also enormous and strong enough to punch a giant hole through the gated entrance and uproot it at the same time when the prints showed the culprit escaping into the montane woods.

The mercenaries were immediately contacted to come to the security room. The Red Spy urged his teammates to watch his findings; whatever security footage he could recover from the data banks. The footage was grainy and the quality was even more questionable, considering it was nighttime this incident took place. It started recording at 8:00 PM. At first, none of the footage showed anything out of the ordinary other than the authorized Mann Co. personnel going about their daily job routine and their BLU counterparts doing their own thing. Nothing out of the ordinary other than the footage of one of the larger labs the Red Medic encountered but couldn't enter due to the door lock having a sensitive card reader machine, which for some reason only suspiciously showed the entrance at an angle that left out whatever's going on inside. An hour later at 9 PM, that was where things took a strange turn when from one of the security footage taken by a floodlight cam posted at the back entrance, they heard strange rustling from the forest of the mountainous face cliff overlooking the facility. The footage had not enough quality to show whatever it was in the bushes when something shadowy shot out from the foliage and grabbed onto a nearby large tree.

The RED Mercenaries tensed up when they saw the shadowy form of something enormous and vaguely humanoid appear partially behind the canopy. Their jaws dropped when the lifeform not only uprooted the trunk from the ground, but also lifted a tree that was tall as it was with such ease that made both Heavy and Scout gulp hard. The roar of the creature and tyee the tree chucked towards the camera were all the footage recorded before the floodlight cam was destroyed with the screen showing static. The next footage from the back door entrance was even blurrier, making it more difficult for the guys watching it at first to make out the details, but they could see BLU Demoman and BLU Pyro approaching the tree trunk that was distorted by its impact into the infrastructure, destroying the backdoor with it being crushed and warped. At this point, the entire corridor was flashing with alarm lights. Apparently, the BLU Pyro was ordered to stay behind by the now sober BLU Demoman, who crawled through the wrecked gap of the back exit and went out into the forest to take a look. It had been already been fifteen minutes, but the BLU Demoman hadn't come back with BLU Pyro playing Angry Birds on his iPhone to fight back the boredom.

That was until he heard the bloodcurdling screams of BLU Demoman, but they were not his usual battle cries. No, they were screams of horrific agony that sounded like he was being manhandled horribly. Then there were the angry roars of the very same creature that had chucked the tree earlier. They, alone, were enough for Pyro to get an inkling of what had just happened to Demoman, which terrified him, including the RED Mercenaries watching footage. Despite his nerves being ruffled up and his basal instincts screaming at him to run, Pyro gathered enough courage...or idiocy, depending on how his situation could be looked at, to reeve up his flamethrower as he carefully walked towards the forested edge. The creature's echoing snarl stopped him from going any further and his body began to shake up like a tremulous leaf in the wind. Other than aiming upwards his flamethrower, he couldn't move. He would not dare to with fear planting him firmly to the spot and making his hands sweat in his gloves. A snap of the branches with the lifeform seemingly charging from behind the foliage in front of the Pyro, triggered the pyromaniac's trigger finger as flames shot out from the nozzle of his weapon. The fire burned the trees. Before Pyro could even comprehend what he had just done, he heard the rustling of the trees to his left. Turning his head sharply around was the last thing he could ever do as a giant hairy figure that was obscured by the shadows barreled at him. Pyro was subsequently knocked flying into the fallen tree by a vicious swiping uppercut from the creature that also tore up the earth along with him. He lost grip of his trusty weapon in the process, and slid onto the floor before he halted to a stop just twenty feet away from the security camera that recorded the footage the RED Mercenaries were watching in stunned horror.

Coming out from the edge of the tree line was a gigantic ape-like creature covered in a dense coat of black coarse hair for most of his body with his chest and limbs being sparsely covered. Only his face, hands, feet were naked, revealing dark bluish skin with faded tones of brown. The face vaguely resembled that of chimpanzee with the rounded head, prominent snout, pronounced low eyebrows and ridges, flattened nostrils, and a small, sparse gray beard underneath his chin and jaw. However, the resemblance ended with the mouth having sharp teeth more akin to that of a wolf than a chimpanzee. There were no cheeks with the teeth jutting from and through both upper and lower jaws as some of them interlock like his canines, making his jaws crooked and snaggle-toothed. The beast's eyes were hauntingly glowing white in the dark, but when they no longer glowed when exposed under the flashing floodlights, their sclera were dark brown, bloody red irises, and small pupils. The creased eyebrows, unsettling eyes, and the mouth slightly ajar barring more of his sharp teeth as the ape-like beast snarled was a scary sight to behold.

The large, stocky hands were coarse and rough with the thickened, tough skin bearing some minor abrasions from handling tough surfaces. The four fingers and thumb looked bony yet meaty, but instead of nails, they were armed with long hooked claws made to slice into flesh. The hand-like feet were not much different other than the claws being shorter. The simian-like monster briefly stood up and walked on his hindlimbs at a jaw-dropping height of 59 feet tall out into view that showcased his bodily proportions to be reminiscent of that of chimpanzees; long limbs with the forelimbs being longer and stronger than its hindlimbs, broad shoulders and chest, a muscular abdomen supported by a narrow but powerful torso. He was swinging his arms maniacally about while opening his toothy jaws, his howls echoing throughout the mountain valley. All of his hair erect and bristling with bestial rage. The beast was intimidating the BLU Pyro in his threatening display as he towered over the masked mercenary, who was totally paralyzed in absolute terror of the ape. It quickly became hunched all over, going back on all fours like a gorilla with his fists pounding the ground. He slammed the earth repeatedly with his palms before swiping at a nearby jeep, destroying it with just sheer brute force that wrecked the entire side of the jeep.

The deafening sounds of the fists slamming into the ground and the jeep totalled was enough for Pyro to bring out his shotgun. He yelled as he shot all of his seven rounds desperately at the ape. The Sasquatch swerved a little late as one of the bullets managed to graze his left shoulder. The ape kaiju noticed his own blood staining his fur, which only enraged him when he glared hatefully at the shaking Pyro. Sasquatch roared out loud furiously and he charged. Pyro couldn't even reload as the ape's long reach enabled the monster to grab him in no time at all. The Red Mercenaries were horrified and couldn't comprehend with everything happening so fast. BLU Pyro was clutched in the Sasquatch's ironclad grip. The next thing they saw was him being simultaneously pounded and crushed with the spine chilling sound of bones being grounded into dust.

"Holy Mary mother of Joseph!" Red Soldier swore, almost falling off a chair out of how sudden it was. The Sasquatch reared his right arm with his clawed hand balled into a fist.

"This is going to be apples for him," Red Sniper lowered his hat to shield himself from the inevitable bloody outcome.

Then it was over for the BLU masked pyromaniac in one ground-shattering, hammering punch with ground debris exploding all over.

When the dust cleared, the BLU Pyro was no more than a distorted, gory corpse with his upper body caved in and his lower limbs popped out. The Sasquatch bludgeoned down into the hand print so powerfully that Pyro was beyond recognition. The hand impression turned into a small crater from the force of the blow. The ape kaiju inspected his blood-covered hand and he then licked his fingers and claws.

If BLU Pyro's brutal manner of death wasn't unnerving to the Red Mercenaries already, then seeing the monster lick off the blood and bits of flesh made them sick to their stomach as they cringed with disgust.

"Ugh...how utterly repugnant," Red Spy groaned, palming his face.

"Dude, are you kidding? This is so wrong on so many levels!" Red Scout stated, barely holding back the urge to vomit.

However, the Red Heavy couldn't hold it any longer as he murmured with his skin losing color, "Oh...Heavy doesn't feel good..."

He covered his mouth with his face turning sickly green. He frantically looked around for the nearest trash can and rushed for the one underneath the desk adjacent to his group. There he went to throw up his sandvich he had for lunch. "Hrk!"

Red Demoman went for his bottle of whiskey and chugged down the contents to drink out the horrific scene from his head; consequences be damned as always for him.

* * *

Then there was video footage playing from security cameras stationed in other areas with anyone, who is not a BLU Mercenary or security guard, running frantically to evacuate. Some of the footage showed the Sasquatch rampaging through the underground tunnels after the ape somehow managed to figure out that they were connected to a massive mountain cave underneath the facility. They could barely accommodate for his large frame, which only made him more aggressive and frenzied in his path of destruction. A good number of scientists and miscellaneous personnel were trampled underfoot when the beast ran them over. One footage showed the five security guards shooting at the ape kaiju, but they had no chance of stopping him as the bullets had not much effect in slowing him down due to the hominoid having a thicker hide that was tough as Kevlar, which prevented the bullets from piercing beyond the external layer. It still irritated the beast as it did certainly sting when Sasquatch quickly sped up in his charge towards them and wasted no time striking back. Panicked screams coming from the security guards when the Sasquatch was right upon them and swiped his right claw, slicing and knocking about two of their comrades into bloody heaps. The other three tried to retreat, but one of them was nabbed by the leg. The security guard yelped in horror as the Sasquatch bit him through his helmet like a monkey would to a nut with his fangs.

"My God…" Spy was aghast at the fatality of the man's death as the helmet was supposed to stop a bullet or even mitigate a concussive strike from a football, but yet was overcome by the Sasquatch's teeth.

After biting his head off and spitting it out, the Sasquatch threw the headless corpse quite far enough to crash into the other two to put a halt to their escape. The Sasquatch dashed over and slammed both of his fists onto them with the second guard squashed into oblivion and the last one having his legs and hip destroyed. The remaining guard tried to wiggle away with tears of pain in his eyes, but the ape cut his life short when the ape stabbed him in the back with his claws. The Sasquatch disappeared from the footage as more gunfire could be heard offscreen and the ape presumably confronting the defenders head-on. Another footage was shown with several security guards retreating from the BLU Spawning Facility and four of the BLU Mercenaries: Soldier, Scout, Heavy, and Medic frantically scrambling outside into the yard. The facility exploded as the Sasquatch jumped from the explosion and landed in front of them, smashing the ground and creating a crater that scattered the remaining mercenaries. He went for the nearest victim, who was the BLU Medic.

"Get outta there, BLU Medic!" Red Soldier hollered out to the BLU Medic, even though it was just a video recording and the latter couldn't hear the former.

It was too late, even for the BLU team to do anything as the Sasquatch moved with such speed that belied his size.

"WAH! HELP MEEEEEEEEE!" BLU Medic screamed with the ape cryptid kaiju dragging him away in spite of him digging his gloved fingers into the earth, which left scarring streaks across the ground. The Sasquatch then threw him very strongly that resulted in the horrified Medic flung high across the mountainous valley with the German doctor's last screams echoing throughout.

"OH NOOOOOOO!" BLU Heavy shouted in enraged horror with his expression turning menacing on the dime, aiming his gigantic minigun at the cryptid primate. "How. Dare. You. Kill. MY. DOCTOR! YEEEYAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He fired his "Sasha" at the giant ape, who was quick to sense the incoming threat headed his way as he leaped away from the hail of bullets, but the Heavy was persistent as he redirected his fire at the ape. The Sasquatch jumped onto a nearby tower and then used it as a launch board to torpedo himself towards the stocky mercenary. The tower toppled from the forceful push of the ape's feet.

"Uh oh...," Heavy had the "Oh crap" expression before the ape tackled him, grabbed him into a rolling somersault, and crashed him into a nearby utility pole. Heavy got wrung and flung about like rag doll before he was pounded into the dirt road. The Sasquatch kept hammering him into the ground without giving Heavy any chance to recover. The ape grunted when he felt several rounds hitting his back coming from the BLU Scout firing his pistol. He turned his head around to also see BLU Soldier from behind the Scout firing a rocket round from his rocket launcher. The Sasquatch galloped out of the way, making the dazed BLU Heavy take the devastating hit with his body parts exploding all over and scorched.

BLU Soldier's jaw dropped with shock that he had hastened the demise of his fellow coworker by his own hands unintentionally. It didn't last long before BLU Scout snapped some sense back into him by throwing a pebble at his helmet,

"Damnit! What's the matter with you?! We have to stop that thing!"

"Grrr...damnit! We can't let that thing make a monkey out of us! Not as long as this ol' Eagle can kick his hairy ass!" Soldier growled.

"Incoming!" BLU Sniper from above the platform of one of the silos hollered. Both Soldier and Scout's eyes widened to see large volumes of dirt thrown right into their faces by the Sasquatch. Only Scout speedily avoided being blinded while the Soldier was less than fortunate.

"*cough!*aaagh!*cough!*" Soldier wheezed from having dirt down his throat in addition to being blinded. He wiped the dust off his eyes, but was greeted with the stampeding Sasquatch attacking him with a backhanding swipe that made impact in a bone-cracking sound.

"ACK!" Soldier yelped in pain from crashing through the wooden wall of a shack with his back and shoulder. Splinters puncturing through his blue uniform and pricking into his skin. He let out unintelligible gurgles with his jaw dislocated thanks to the ape's monstrous strength that nearly broke his entire face.

Scout ran around the Sasquatch in circles while pelting him with more bullets fired from his pistol. The Sasquatch tried to grab the speedy mercenary, but BLU Scout kept swerving away from the ape's large clawed hands. Sasquatch slashed down, his claws striking the ground instead of the Scout.

"Missed me, moron!" Scout taunted and jumped over a sweeping swipe as he continued his insults, "Whoops! Sorry, denied!" He shot some more in mid-air at his face, causing the Sasquatch to cover it with his arms, with the giant ape becoming more and more frustrated. The ape turned his already ugly cheek-less mouth into a grossly, demonic snarl as his attempts to grab the nimble Scout kept coming up short.

"I'm not even winded yet! WHOOHOOHOOOO!" Scout grew more cocky with every missed swipe and every potshot he could get at the ape kaiju, "I am soooo going to own your fat monkey ass!"

The Sasquatch angrily roared and launched several fists and lunging claw swipes, including a somersault roll, at the BLU Scout, who dodged them all with expert ease, before he jumped up and slammed down with both of his palms.

"Hey, ya hairy knucklehead!" Scout threw and hit a couple of baseballs with his baseball bat that went for the ape's head and snout. One of them even hit close to the beast's eye that the primate winced from the impact. Scout jumped up the Sasquatch's ear, landed on top of the creature's forehead, and started batting him right on the noggin. "Ya didn't even feel me hitting ya! Now ya going to feel a minor headache sandwich courtesy of yours truly!"

Sasquatch growled in surprise of being knocked in the noggin. He roared as he reached for Scout to grab him off. The young man screamed, ducking under the hand swipe. The Sasquatch and BLU Scout got into a buckaroo match with the former trying to buck the latter off.

"Whoa! Whoa! Need a little help here?!" Scout shouted as almost fell off and only stopped when he gripped onto the hairs of the ape's shoulders as he hang on for dear life.

BLU Sniper snarled. He already started shooting his Hitman's Heatmaker rifle with his intended target being the Sasquatch's head, but it was easier said than done. The bullet only hit the beast right in his side, which again only served to rile him up to buck about even more.

Scout yelped as he was shaken about vigorously with him desperately gripping harder onto the hairs as to not fly off. Even more terrifying for him was that the Sasquatch's arms reaching for him and the ape kaiju jumping about from getting shot by BLU Sniper didn't help matters either. The Boston boy's eyes widened when he saw he was heading towards the cliff wall.

"Ah crap!" Scout screamed.

The Sasquatch slammed his back into the wall, which nearly crushed him, creating a Scout-shaped impression with the said unconscious mercenary smacked right in the middle of it.

"Scout!" Sniper was horrified, but he couldn't allow himself to be stunned for even a moment as his shot could now mean life or death for the young mercenary. He quickly aimed for the head and fired, but it was off of its mark slightly, hitting the giant primate in the shoulder again. It did, however, get the Sasquatch to glare at the BLU Sniper aiming from the window above. Looking down at the fallen Scout, he grabbed him and immediately chucked him towards the Sniper.

"Crikey!" Sniper barely dove out of harm's way when Scout crashed into the window of the guard post and tearing out part of the wall.

"That's some chonkey business right there," Sniper shook the wood fragments off of his shirt and vest before retrieving his fedora. He next surveyed, quickly finding the Scout bruised on the floor with his right arm broken from the crash.

"Oh no, kid!" Sniper rushed over to the unconscious merc. He didn't need to be a Medic to see that his condition wasn't looking too good with a severe gash across his cheek and head. Unless Scout received immediate medical attention, the young man wouldn't have long to live. "And we just lost our Medic." He slammed his fist down, "Goddamnit!"

Then he felt a shadow engulf him. He turned around and saw the Sasquatch jumping up high in the air, holding a dump truck in his hand. He lowered his hat and muttered,

"Aww... piss."

His last words before the ape descended upon the level, throwing the truck onto both him and Scout. Sasquatch jumped back off before the roof caved in and then one of the cables sparked fire onto the ruptured tank and oil. The chemical chain reaction ignited into an explosive fire that shook the entire premise of the Mountain Lab.

The Sasquatch's toothy mouth twitched before he roared out triumphantly. That was interrupted, however, when he felt several missiles explode against his chest, which actually blew him off of his feet before he fell, tumbling onto another shack and destroyed it till he stopped headfirst into the earth. The beast screeched in a pained, almost human-like groan as it frantically rolled about to rid itself of the flames burning his chest.

"That's enough monkeying around, ya overgrown chimp!" Engineer growled from his position on the facility built into the cliff, "Time to put you outta your misery!"

His sentry turret fired more bullets and a hail of missiles at the fallen Sasquatch still trying to put out the fires for himself. Explosions and smoke engulfed the beast and the surrounding area.

"HAH! You just got dominated, Bigfoot! Hahahaha!" Engineer chuckled, chugging down on a bottle of soda. His relief was short-lived, however, when he saw the Sasquatch not only still alive and pissed off, but also nabbing another dump truck and chucking it right at Engi.

His eyes bugged out as his Sentry fired off more rounds that destroyed the dump truck, which resulted in a massive explosion of fragmented metal and parts. Once again, smoke obscured his view and made him unprepared when he felt something wet and musky punch him hard to the point he slammed his helmeted head onto the concrete wall. Whatever murky substance obscured his goggles he wiped it off with his gloved hand to clear his vision, but when he did it smelled awfully disgusting. And the disgusting earth brown, green, and yellowish colors of the muck all over him only made the feeling much worse and icky of what the ape just threw at him.

"Did that baboon just cover me in monkey shit?!" Engi roared out in utter disgust and his face grew redder at the sight of his precious machinery also covered in the same poop he was engulfed in. "Oh, you've gotta be shitting me!"

It was like getting doused in Sniper's Jarate, but ten times worse and very much ickier with the notorious scent of an animal's rear end making him want to vomit.

The Sentry kept firing until it was destroyed by the entirety of an utility pole thrown at it by the ape kaiju.

"WAAAAHHHH! Sentry down!" Engineer yelped as he tried to crawl back up to his feet. "I need some doggone help!" However, his plea for help would be unanswered when he underestimated how quick the ape was in climbing up to him and smacking his palm on top of him completely in his grasp.

"DAGNABIT!" He swore his last curse before the Sasquatch threw him out while the helmeted mercenary screamed to his doom. A wet, sickening thud was heard with the Engineer lying dead and broken with his spine destroyed and his neck twisted from hitting the cliff wall right by the BLU Spawn area.

Sasquatch hooted victoriously, this time uninterrupted as he stood up on his hind legs with his arms splayed outwards and his clawed hands opened wide. The footage was abruptly cut off when the Sasquatch saw the camera and wasted no time destroying it.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" RED Sniper blurted out.

"I don't know, but we can be certain zhat Bigfoot is no ape," RED Medic said in response with Sniper, Heavy, Scout, and Engineer giving him deadpanned looks back at him. He cleared his throat before he corrected himself, "Well, at least, not any ape we know of."

"And Bigfoot just threw the biggest shitfest right at our competition. I will give credit where it is due, but I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't be grossed out if we happen to be on the receiving end." Engineer said.

"Thankfully, I won't remember this," Demoman drunkenly slurred in his speech.

"Quiet!" Red Spy hissed at them to shut up.

The other camera footage only showed what was at the entrance to the laboratory within the facility, but it was apparent to the RED Team that the Sasquatch had broken in judging by the panicked shouts and hollers of the scientists and the roaring of the ape. Seconds later, it showed a security guard skidding towards the door and immediately afterwards, a work desk and couple of boxes being thrown right into the scurrying security guard, which killed him with the only sign that he was ever there was his arm sticking out from the debris.

Red Spy narrowed his eyes at the footage as he quickly put two and two together from the footage he had seen.

* * *

The debris and the door for the bio-lab it blockaded was blasted apart by RED Heavy's minigun.

When the RED Mercenaries cautiously walked out away from the cloud of dust, the sight that greeted them horrified them beyond their wildest imaginations.

The laboratory, or rather what was left of it, was wrecked apart beyond recognition with the place scorched and discolored in some areas. All of the trapped scientists and technicians were brutally massacred with some of them nothing more than bloody entrails. As for the specimen detailed in the briefing by Saxton Hale, their boss, it was apparently stolen by the Sasquatch.

"Holy dooley…" Sniper almost lost grip of his Sniper Rifle out of aghast astonishment at what had occurred the security camera wasn't able to show.

"Damn...it seems this place had been thrown into the chop shop of hell and back again! This ape is no animal!" Soldier gritted his teeth, glaring at the corpses strewn about with the blood staining the ripped up wires and equipment and mixing grossly into the spilled chemicals. "A Communist King Kong created by Stalin, that's what it is!"

"Ugh! Stupid, stupid, stupid Soldier!" Heavy yelled back, "Keep your trap shut!"

"I'm telling you this must be the Russian Superhuman Experiment that the Commies must have been working in secret!" Soldier insisted on his conspiracy theory.

"You want me to kill you, and kill you to shut your own trap, Soldier?!" Heavy got right into Soldier's face.

Medic quickly got in between the two and pushed them away, "Dummkopfs! Zhis is not zhe time, nor zhe place to be at each other's throats!"

"Shut up, you imbeciles!" Spy hollered before he put his hand to his ear, "I just heard someone in here!"

That got them to zip up their mouths shut as the sound started out faint, but they could hear someone groaning.

It was weak but the tone of agony in the groan was unmistakably familiar.

"Ah! Over there! It's BLU Spy!" Heavy found the source of the sound when visually scanned and traced it to the BLU Spy crouched in an unnatural sitting position right next to a fallen steel cabinet that had fallen on top of the dead corpse of another Medic.

"Aaaahhhh...oohh…," BLU Spy groaned once more with his head not moving from being slouched.

RED Mercenaries rushed to his position and it was clear to them that the Sasquatch had done him in just like the rest of the BLU Mercenaries.

"Jeez, dude! The ape freaking snapped your neck in half!" an aghast Scout shouted.

"Aaaahhh…*cough*... just my luck that you... all...*cough* *wheeze*" BLU Spy hacked up a lot of blood with his chest seeming like a wrecking ball hit him there in the spot, "...had to see me like this...so p-pitiful."

"Crikey, mate! You're beyond awful! How did the ape get the drop on you like this?!" Sniper asked exasperatedly.

"Yeah, how on God's green earth did it come to this? You're usually sneakier than a snake in the grass to avoid becoming basically roadkill!" Engineer inquired.

"Oh...*cough*...hehehehe…," BLU Sniper lifted his head up with his mouth stained with blood spilling out, "I...I...did something...reckless...in other words...something...a little...*cough*...foolhardy..."

"What exactly?" Red Spy said.

"I...I was transmitting the emergency message...when...that ape...busted into the lab...," BLU Spy spoke when a large bubble of blood popped from his mouth. He wheezed violently again, which almost prompted Red Medic to utilize the UberCharge Gun until Red Spy put his arm up in front of him to stop him.

"Spy?" Medic said, sounding greatly confused and worried.

"*cough*...it's too late, doc." BLU Spy answered for his RED counterpart.

Everyone, even the masked Pyro, felt crestfallen that there was no saving him.

"*cough*...anyways... I saw...a young woman... beautiful like my wife...*cough* The ape was about to butcher her...I tried to sneak away, but...*cough* *cough*...in that moment...I saw my wife and unborn child... I couldn't abandon her again. So I... knifed the beast in the back."

"Where is she?" Red Spy asked carefully.

"She escaped last time I saw...I may have saved her...*cough*...but I... put myself...in danger. I hoped to...keep Bigfoot distracted...long enough for my team to come...and...*cough*...and... blast that baboon...to kingdom come."

"Spy..." Engineer was floored at how heroic he turned out in saving an innocent researcher and trying to buy time for the BLU Mercenaries to regroup.

"Guhhhrgk...but...it appears...I made a grave miscalculation...," BLU Spy muttered before he wheezed more violently this time with blood and saliva spat all over, forcing the RED Mercenaries to pedal back.

"Dude, you're coughing up your own life away! Medic, help him!" Red Scout freaked out at how much blood fluids were being lost.

"Hang on, French boy! Speak no more, you gotta conserve some of your strength so you can help us kick monkey butt!" Soldier pleaded as he could see the light within BLU Spy's eyes fading.

"BLU...Team...respawned...went...after...ape..," BLU Spy shakily pointed his finger towards the enormous hole in the wall leading to the outside world made by the Sasquatch with all of his last remaining strength in his good arm. "They...will...perish..."

BLU Spy's arm fell limp to the floor with his breath leaving him in a weary, fading gasp. The light of life in his eyes dimmed darker and darker until...

They were no more; his body slouched until his baclava-covered head touched the floor. The knife clanging on the cold floor brought to point the cold reality that had befallen upon the Mercenaries ever since they set foot on the mountain. BLU Spy died ingloriously with a broken neck and caved-in chest.

An uncomfortable silence had taken a hold of them.

They nervously looked to the mountains and the forests that now looked all the more foreboding as they morphed into sinister shapes under the shadow of the moonlight; as if the Mercenaries were staring into the jaws of death.

The jaws of the Sasquatch.

* * *

_Back to the present..._

The unconscious Red Engineer with a bloody scar to his nose bridge woke up from the spine-chilling roar of the Sasquatch. He rubbed his head of where his hard hat should be only to find it gone and only feeling his bald head. His vision was blurry when he opened his eyes behind his goggles. Thankfully, he could make out the blurry outline of his hard hat where it landed upside down on its top just a few feet ahead of him close to a wooden bridge leading to the Mountain Lab. He tried to get up, but felt a sharp pain coming from the shin of his leg.

"Shit!" Engineer hissed at the horrific sensation. He figured that it was probably broken during his fall after the Sasquatch backhanded him brutally. Now, he could only crawl towards his hard hat, which was fortunately not damaged compared to his leg. Once the hat was in sufficient range for his arms, he grabbed it and nestled it in its right place on top of his bald head.

Then came the more welcoming sensation of the RED Medic's Ubercharge healing him. The broken shin bone healed back to its original state and the gash on his nose bridge disappeared as well, even though some of the aches on his chest, shoulders, and his abdomen to certain extent were still evident, albeit less acute than they were before.

He smiled as he carefully got up and turned to the RED Medic, who had his own share of scrapes and bruises, including a purple spot to the right eye with one of the lenses of his rounded glasses shattered.

"Thanks, Doc, but...," Engi's smile turned to a frown as he addressed the Medic of his own injuries, "...you're not exactly well, yourself."

"You guys' wellbeing zhis my top priority! I will worry about myself later," Medic explained when they heard the Sasquatch snarl once more and the war cry of Saxton Hale.

They turned around to see that their CEO and boss was already in the midst of an intense brawl with the ape cryptid kaiju. The fight was already clearly turning out to be one-sided in the Sasquatch's favor partly due to his sheer size and height alone as he was nearly ten times taller than the bare-chested Australian boxer. It was also because Saxton's stubborn insistence of protecting his employees and friends that he forced them to stay away after witnessing they had suffered grievous injuries at the Sasquatch's claws.

However, such a decision proved to be costly, as Saxton quickly found out. The ape's large size, coupled with his keen intelligence, agility, and tenacious ruthlessness, pit the Australian in a serious disadvantage, even when armed with his trusty shotgun because not only the Sasquatch could dodge the rounds, but could also strike back with the long reach of his arms and claws. Plus, the Sasquatch was not as quick to grant him the straightforward fistfight that Saxton Hale was used to as he used underhanded tricks to trip Saxton up. Many times, Saxton had been fooled and blindsided by the ape's maneuverability and extraordinary cunning, resulting in him getting punched and thrown about all over the warehouse entrance like a ragdoll.

That didn't mean, however, that Saxton had no tricks up his own sleeve as he glared up at the towering Sasquatch, who hardly looked like he had been affected at all.

"If it's fighting dirty you want, then I am more than happy to up the ante!" Hale roared back after having poop thrown into him and being blindsided by the Sasquatch throwing a sucker-punch. He pulled out a flashbang grenade from his belt and readied it for his purpose.

The Sasquatch galloped fast with the intent to end the fight by crushing him under his massive fist.

As soon as the kaiju was in range, Saxton Hale ignited the flashbang grenade and threw it up into the air, which exploded in a flashing bright light in front of the animal's face.

The Sasquatch screeched, recoiling from the blinding light with his vision all blurry and seeing stars. Saxton wasted no time seeing the opportunity as he lassoed the rope around the primate's left arm. When the Sasquatch chaotically swung his arm around, he used it as leverage to swing himself up onto the ape's back. He next lassoed the ape around the Sasquatch's neck, which was thick as his own torso. He anchored himself up onto the shoulders and used his pistol to shoot the beast at the base of his skull.

That happened and the Sasquatch went bonkers, which was the beginning of an unusual and dangerous rodeo for Saxton. The Sasquatch hooted and growled about like a mad, crazy boar as he galloped and jumped about, bucking his head and back like there's no tomorrow.

"Whoops! Apparently, you're much more thickheaded than the last Yeti I've put away. Let's see if I can tire you into submission!" Saxton positioned himself with his legs spread wide, and planted onto the Sasquatch's massive, furry shoulders while holding onto his rope for dear life, "YEEEHAAAWW!"

It was absolute chaos with the Mountain Lab shaking from the Sasquatch throwing a temper tantrum, trying to get Saxton Hale off of his back literally.

"YEEEHHHAAAWWW! WAAAHOOOOO!" Saxton was having too much fun as he clearly got into the spirit of the hunt, "YIPPEE-KAY-YAY, you damned dirty ape!"

The surviving RED and BLU Mercenaries clapped and cheered for their boss. RED Soldier upped the silly ante by whooping and beating his chest like a gorilla.

All, except, for the Red Spy, who was fuming at the absurdity of Saxton Hale's indulgence into rodeoing a highly dangerous monster.

_'You Aussie bumbling idiot!' _Spy screamed internally at the missed chance to kill the Sasquatch in the head.

After a minute or so, the monster seemed to slow down, tiring out from trying to buck off Saxton. The Sasquatch panted heavily with his nostrils flaring out hot air. He crouched onto the ground with his hands and his head hung low while his jaws hung agape. The RED and BLU mercenaries cheered at this.

RED Spy, however, wasn't easily reassured as he felt something about it was off.

"I have a bad feeling about this," he said with a grimace as he saw that this was too easy for even a giant creature to give up this fast.

Saxton Hale only saw victory and another trophy to add to his famed accomplishments as he hopped off the black-furred ape. The Australian President of Mann Co. chuckled darkly as he whipped out his shotgun once he was close enough to the ape's disfigured jaws.

"That was a fun rodeo, but like all good things, it has to come to a stop." He reloaded ammo into his shotgun.

The guys cheered for Saxton to finish the ape for all the trouble and carnage it had wrought upon them.

"Let's do it!"

"Yeah, give that bloody baboon a good drubbing!"

"Time for little-bitty, wussy Bigfoot to go bye-bye!"

"Lights out for this chump chimp!"

"That Commie Gorilla will taste American lead right to his grave!"

Red Spy remained cautious.

Saxton aimed his shotgun close to the Sasquatch where intends to shoot him through the eye.

"But at least, you will not be forgotten as my trophy that I will hang over my office," Saxton proclaimed as his finger neared to press the trigger. Unbeknownst to him, the Sasquatch's left arm reared with his clawed hand outstretched ready to grab the unsuspecting Australian.

It was only when he heard the shouts of his Mercenaries...

"Monsieur Hale, watch out!" Red Spy was the first to holler out.

"Huh?" Saxton turned around to see that indeed the Sasquatch was about to nab him. But in his moment of distraction, the Sasquatch opened wider his fanged jaws and snapped them shut onto the shotgun and Hale's right arm.

Saxton's eyes widened and he hollered out in grievous pain from his flesh being torn and bones being crushed, "GYAAAARRRRGGGHHH!"

"Mr. Hale!" Engi was rendered aghast at what just happened. The others were pretty much the same as they could only watch haplessly while the ape chomped the second time; this time tearing off his shoulder along with his mangled arm and gun.

Saxton stumbled back with all of his macho bravado and half of his upper body gone. The ape gave up his pretense as he stood up to his proper quadrupedal posture while spitting out the bloodied limb and shotgun onto the ground in a disgusting pool of saliva and human blood. The Sasquatch nabbed Saxton, who was now reduced to a bloodied, sobbing wreck. The ape kaiju propped him up close to his disfigured wolf-like maw.

"P-p-p-please...please...let me go...," Saxton whimpered in the face of the Sasquatch, who stared with angry red eyes that peered into his soul. "I promise...I will not hunt anymore Yetis...please..."

The Sasquatch's response was another angry howling scream, this time, at point blank onto Saxton. The Australian saw his entire life flash in front of his eyes.

"MR. PRESIDENT!"

A surviving group of Hale's personal bodyguards witness the whole thing. They could stand by no longer to watch their boss about to become ape snack; thus, they fired from behind the ape. It proved to be unwise as the Sasquatch let out a huge farting attack from his behind that resulted in a grossly yellowish, brown cloud of gas, which engulfed all of them.

"Argh!" One of them choked with all of nasal and taste senses overwhelmed by the disgusting odor.

"GAH! What's the matter with all of you?!" the infuriated Red Heavy's angry exclamation brought the others out of their stupefied trance. He lashed out with his minigun against the Sasquatch. "Kill the freak!"

The Sasquatch growled with his jaws curled hatefully even as he was pelted by the furious barrage coming from the mercenaries. The ape was still enraged out of grief over the death of his young son, whom these humans had killed and somehow desecrated his corpse. Now that his chance to avenge his son was at hand, he was going to finish it here and now.

The Sasquatch threw the crippled Saxton at the firing mercenaries.

"STOP! STOP!" BLU Scout had nearly lost his mind when he and his buddies almost shredded their CEO to pieces with friendly fire. Saxton crashed onto several of both the RED and BLU Mercenaries, which they tumbled into a messy heap of human bodies.

"You big damned monkey!" Red Engineer deployed his sentry and whipped out his shotgun. Both of them fired everything they had at the giant carnivorous ape.

"Die you ugly wanker!" BLU Sniper angrily shot his Sniper Rifle.

Sasquatch dashed to a warehouse for cover where he spotted another utility pole. Gaining an idea, he stood up and puffed up his chest with his stomach rumbling from something within before he exhaled out strongly, launching a stream of explosive pellets from his fanged mouth towards the men.

"AAAHHH! I knew this would happen!" Red Scout screamed before he retreated, zooming off.

"Incoming!" Sniper tried to warn, but it was far too late as the unexpectedness of the oral attack made them ill-prepared to counter the barrage of explosive pellets. The first to be hit was both RED and BLU Engineers as they all exploded into bloody chunks along with their respective sentries being violently dismantled when the pellets struck them. Then RED Soldier was next to be bludgeoned by the hail of pellets with RED Pyro shortly joining them as the portable fuel tank for his flamethrower was struck, which combusted, extinguishing him into crispy ashes. RED Soldier jump rocketed from the ground and next from on the ledge of a roof to leap at the ape to bludgeon him with his trusty shovel. However, the Sasquatch already saw him coming as he grabbed the utility pole and swung it onto him like a baseball bat to the baseball as soon as the mercenary was in range.

"GAAAHHHH!" Red Soldier flew so fast and high into the air that only a twinkling star shined in the sky where he was.

* * *

_Lake Biwa, Japan..._

Ichika Orimura was enjoying the view of Lake Biwa with his childhood friends, Dan and Ran Gotanda, and many of his beautiful female classmates of Infinite Stratos Academy, mainly Houki Shinonono, Cecilia Alcott, Charlotte Dunois, Lingyin Huang AKA "Rin", and Laura Bodewig, during their summer vacation. They were all relaxing on the pleasure boat out near to center of Lake Biwa when the area began to shake with the water becoming choppy all of the sudden.

"What the hell is happening?!" Ichika was rudely snapped out of his pleasant daydream from the boat rocking violently from the choppy waves.

"Earthquake?!" Dan was just as shocked as Ichika as when he had his lemonade spill onto his summer shirt, "Aw, jeez! I just got this washed!"

"But there wasn't supposed to be one! Sacre bleu!" Charlotte shouted as she struggled to her feet while doing her best not to feel seasick from the out of control motions of the rocking pleasure boat.

"AAHH! OUCH!" Ran, Dan's younger sister, fell onto her head from her chair.

"Ran!" Dan ran to her, helping her to get up from the floor despite having his own trouble of stabilizing his footing. Around them, everyone were either grabbing onto anything firmly attached to the deck for dear life, or planted on the floor. Unfortunately, some of the startled visitors fell over the railing despite their best efforts as the waves got rockier, especially for a certain British blonde student.

"Whoa whoa whoa! What in the Queen's name is happening to the lake?!" Cecilia shouted to no one in particular as she, Houki, Laura, and Lingyin were doing their best to not get shaken off.

"I don't know, Cecilia, but I'm already feeling dizzy from all this rocking and bumping!" Linyin complained as evident by the swirlies in her eyes with her world erratically going up and down.

"Girls, don't let go of the railing! Hang on!" Houki screamed.

"Hang on to something!" Ichika shouted shortly after with Dan, Ran, and Charlotte already lunging as best as they could for any railing.

Then came another forceful seismic jolt from beneath the center of the lake, which was stronger than the last one. It rocked the boat so much that its hull almost flew out of the water's surface. Such a motion caused Cecilia to lose her grip as she was sent flying over the railing.

"ICHIKAAAAAAA!" Cecilia screeched in panicked terror as she fell off.

"CECILIA!" Every one of her friends shouted out of horror.

Fortunately, thanks to her quick thinking, Houki grabbed Cecilia by her hand and prevented her love rival and friend from falling into the rocky freshwater. However, there was now a problem. With the ship tilting unsteadily back and forth, it made it difficult for Houki to get a stable footing to pull Cecilia away from totally falling off the ship's ledge as others, who were in the same position as her, either having some success, or falling to their doom along with their loved ones they tried to rescue.

"Cecilia, hang on! Don't slip from us!" Lingyin hollered, desperately clutching Cecilia by her other hand while doing her best to hang on to the railing.

"I'm trying!" Cecilia felt her hand slowly slipping through theirs.

"Damn it...," Ichika saw that unless he do something, Cecilia would fall into the water and probably be banged up against the ship's hull or drown in the water. He then turned around and said urgently to Dan,

"Dan, I need you to look after both Ran and Charlotte for me!"

"The boat's too rocky! You'd likely fall off the boat!" Dan protested.

"It's too dangerous, Ichika!" Ran joined with her older brother's protest.

"You have to, Dan! I have to help them save Cecilia!" Ichika hopped to his feet and ran towards Houki, Lingyin, and Laura, who were holding Cecilia, as best as he could.

"Ichika, I'm coming with you!" Charlotte pushed herself to her feet.

"Charlotte, wait! Ichika told you to stay! The last thing we need for you is to fall off the boat! I don't know what Ichika would do if something awful ever happens to one of you!" Dan grabbed her by the arm.

"And if he falls off?!" Charlotte turned around exasperatedly until the boat rocked again. Ichika yelped when the boat slanted in such an angle that he quickly lost his footing and slipped.

"No no no no no!" Ichika muttered horrifically when he saw that he was about to crash towards the girls. At the last minute, he swerved his body to his right, which he almost struck Houki as he hit the railing with his butt and backflipped because of his momentum where he was now also hanging onto the edging for dear life.

"ICHIKA/BRO!"

Just when things couldn't get anymore worse for them, the water in the center of Lake Biwa churned up violently.

"Ichika! Cecilia! Behind you!" Laura yelled as she saw something emerge from beneath the surface.

"Now what?!" Ichika hollered.

Seconds later, the water exploded outward and sprayed all over the pleasure boat. Charlotte wiped away the water from her lavender eyes and she was greeted with an unforgettable sight beyond her wildest imagination as her pupils shrunk in horror.

What emerged from the center of the lake was a giant reptilian monstrosity; the likes of which Japan had seen 61 years ago. The Titan had a bird-like lizard head that was about the size of a truck trailer with jaws having this curved, notched beak armed with sharp serrated teeth. The head is adorned with an enormous horned, orangish-violet neck frill behind the ear holes. The head is supported by a short, curved neck and only part of its back, shoulder girdles, and tail were partially submerged from the surface of the lake. The beast had two fan-like crests of modified lengthy scales resembling feathers with one on its neck and the larger other sprouting from its back. Both of them have the bright golden coloration with vibrant purple striations. The bony tubercular scales on the face and limbs were mute orange with brownish tint while the modified placoid-like scales that grew into feather-like protrusions on the neck and back closer to the dorsal crests, and the tail tended to be reddish-orange to yellow.

The reptilian Titan let out a guttural roar that sounded like a horrid audio combination of a croaking frog, a hissing crocodile, a roaring tiger, trombone, and the raspy honking of a goose with its neck pouch inflated and its neck frill flared outwards for added effect. The roar sent cold chills down the spines of all the people on the boat scared shitless of the monster's sudden intrusion. As soon the roar trailed off into its rumbling echo, chaos erupted on the boat much worse than before. The frightened people were now pushing each other over to get inside with a good number of them unfortunate enough to get trampled by the crowd in the process.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ichika hollered with frightened eyes.

"It can't be...!" Houki almost lost grip on both the railing and Cecilia out of shock and familiarity with the creature's past history.

"Sacre bleu, it's Varan!" Charlotte shouted.

"Varan?! As in Varan the Unbelievable Flying Dragon?!" Dan questioned as he never heard of such a creature, let alone knew a monster like him actually still existed in real life apart from the history books.

"Yes, but that thing was supposed to be blasted into oblivion by your country's Self Defense Force six decades ago!" She gasped as the triphibian Titan took immediate notice of the pleasure boat with the cold, predatory gaze of its beady small eyes that were akin to that of a basilisk lizard. The creature croaked out a gurgling hiss as it narrowed its eyes with the jaws opened enough to show its row of "small" recurved teeth and two pairs of fangs while its neck frill was opened.

Ichika sweated profusely and his female classmates around him whimpered, intimidated by the monster's frightening face. Then the thing swam towards the boat.

He gulped hard as he now had to muster more of his bravery to at least, rescue Cecilia and get the girls out of harm's way. The teenage male threw a determined, serious look towards Cecilia as he pulled himself up for his one foot to be on the railing.

"Cecilia! Quickly grab my hand!" Ichika reached out with his hand towards her. She nodded and quickly grabbed his hand while both of them could practically feel Varan breathing down upon them as he was closing the distance on the boat. Ichika, with a heave of his shoulder muscles and some help from Houki and Laura, pulled Cecilia to the point she was able to climb over the railing.

And just barely on time as Varan lunged forward with his jaws wide open.

"WATCH OUT!" Ichika yelled to everyone onboard as the Titan's maw slammed onto the deck. Dan, Ran, Charlotte, Laura, Houki, Cecilia, and Lingyin dove out of the way from being crushed by the reptile's fangs with all of them tumbling down the stairs. However, Ichika wasn't so fortunate as he shaken off the deck's edge by the forceful impact, which caused him to fall off.

"GAAHHH!" Ichika screamed as he plummeted into the water.

"NOOO! BRO/ICHIKA!" Dan and Ran hollered out in horror of what just happened to Ichika.

Houki, Charlotte, Lingyin, Cecilia, and Laura gasped with their minds running a thousand miles per minute from seeing their shared crush fall to his doomed fate. They didn't even have time to react anyhow else as Varan slammed his scaly clawed forearm onto the command cabin, tearing down everything in the process including the smokestack chimneys. Pushing through the crowd, the Infinite Stratos students found themselves at the lower deck of the boat with no easy way out. Their world rocked more once again as they now felt the boat slowly lifted off from floating on the water by Varan, who was using his jaws and forelimbs to do so.

"What do we do?!" Lingyin said worriedly as she could hear the ear-aggravating sound of metal beginning to tear at the structural seams.

Houki looked for any alternative, but found none with many of the terrified people already falling off the boat, regardless if it was of their own desperate volition or otherwise, as the pleasure boat wasn't designed to carry lifeboats for such a harrowing situation like this. Going into the ship was a no-go either; not when Varan was about to tear the ship apart in half. Her already frowning mouth turned grimmer and her expression darkened as she saw that the only way out was to dive out into Lake Biwa and hope for the best.

"We have to get off the boat!" Houki concluded, but due to loud volume of the screaming visitors, that made it hard for her to be heard even by her friends close to her. It was evident when Cecilia shot a bewildered look and screamed,

"What did you just say?!"

"We have to jump off!" Houki hollered louder.

"Are you crazy?! You all just saved me from falling into water only now to be told that we have to?!" Cecilia looked like she had seen her friendly rival grow another head or so.

"But without the lifejackets, we-AAH!" Ran was stopped when the boat jerked violently as Varan slammed his left forearm down, this time ripping apart the rear end of the boat thanks to his claws and sheer force of the slam that also sent half of the people, crew and visitors alike, plummeting into the water.

"Shit!" Dan swore as that pretty much solidified Houki's decision as the only viable way of escape from this crisis.

"There's no time!" Houki exclaimed as she climbed onto the railing and dove into the water.

"Wait!" Cecilia tried to protest, but others ignored her as they were now following the Japanese swordswoman's example as it was now a matter of life or death.

"She's right! We have to abandon ship! Don't be a dummkopf trying to fight that thing now!" Laura Bodewig argued before she was next along with Lingyin to dive into the water.

"That's not wha-," Cecilia was interrupted when Charlotte, Ran, and Dan lifted her off of her feet. "WAHH! Unhand me, I can do this on my own!"

"Like hell you do!" Charlotte snarled irritably at Cecilia's indecisiveness. She and the Gotanda siblings, without hesitation, threw the British Infinite Stratos pilot overboard, much to the said pilot's dismay.

Then when Varan latched his jaws onto the other half of the boat, the jolt from being locked by the Titan's beaked mouth and teeth threw all three off their feet.

"Sacre Bleu! Abandon ship!" Charlotte exclaimed, screeching at the top of her lungs.

"It's now or never!" Dan muttered as he quickly pushed Ran, helping her get off the railing as she fell into the water. Charlotte was next to jump off followed by Dan as they narrowly escaped their brush with death when Varan began shaking the half of the pleasure boat before slamming it deeper into the water and crushing it and several stragglers underneath its claws.

* * *

_Gorilla City, Africa..._

The super-intelligent gorillas that were the citizens of this super technological civilization were scrambling and galloping about in chaotic disarray on both the streets and the ropeways connecting between the tree-like skyscrapers. Smoke engulfed the once-peaceful streets as they came from skyrise tree house with half of the tree snapped apart and the house having been demolished with a gorilla family underneath crushed to death by the debris while their corpses burned along with their home. The trunk and the lower half of the tree that also supported several houses were all partially sunken beneath within a large gaping hole.

There were no earthquakes known to be recorded in this jungle, but this was no earthquake that caused it. The horrific hissing retching sounds echoing from the deep darkness of the hole and the horrified screams of death from the gorilla soldiers sent to deal with the disturbance down there said otherwise.

A gorilla general, whose dark brown fur and ornamental armor was messed up by the blood spilling from the scars inflicted upon him by the source of the disturbance, crawled out of the hole with a significant limp thanks to the grievous injury of his leg with the flesh being shredded exposing raw, bloody muscle tissue with a sharp tooth embedded into it. He turned around and with his one good eye, aimed his laser rifle along with his trusted subordinates that were now doing the same to provide cover fire for his remaining troopers struggling to retreat from the enormous subterranean hole.

"Keep moving, apes! Don't stop, we're providing you cover fire! Now gallop on the double!" The eyepatch-wearing simian general roared out to the surviving soldiers of his troop that were galloping as fast as they could or carrying the wounded they were able to rescue from the hellhole happening underneath Gorilla City.

"Come on, Nunto! We now have a better chance to escape to the surface with General Hatanka covering our furry asses!" said one of two the gorilla soldiers carrying a critically wounded friend of theirs, whose face was bleeding severely from being concussed to the skull.

"No, Arkati! Leave me here! I'll only slow both of you down!" The wounded Nunto protested to his comrades, but as soon as he said that, something triple-forked, long, and sinuous shot out from the darkness and rapidly snaked around the wounded gorilla's thick stomach.

"YAARRGGHH!" Nunto screamed fearfully and the momentum of the organic structure knocked away both Arkati and Hanba. Within snap seconds later, Nunto was pulled into the darkness with the sounds of panicked grunts and hottings sounding from the hole, which were silenced by a sickening bone-chilling crunch while Arkati and Hanba stared in shocked horror.

"NUNTO!" Arkati shouted.

Still trying to comprehend what had just occurred, the two shellshocked gorilla soldiers barely registered a white, vaguely triangular skull, its long tapering reptilian snout, and most of its body superbly camouflaged by the darkness barreling towards them with its gangly, yet muscular forelimbs clawing into the earth as it propelled forward.

"Damn it, it's upon us!" Hanba hollered, trying to whip out his missile launcher, but neither he nor Arkati managed to get the chance to fire back as the skull opened and slammed its jaws upon them quickly like a steel trap. It quickly swallowed them whole where they would join the Nunto's ill fate of being digested within the predator's belly. The beast then rushed up the whole crushing any gorilla unfortunately too slow to get out of the way.

"General, you have to run!" Hatanka heard his subordinate yell beside him.

"We can't afford to fall back any longer! Keep unloading-Huh?!" He stopped when he saw the monster leap when it used its forelimbs to launch itself at a terrifyingly fast speed. Next thing he knew, he was shoved aside by his subordinates only for them to have their upper halves of their bodies, armor included, bitten off within seconds. Blood spewed out all over Hatanka, which caused all the gorilla soldiers and citizens to freak out as all hell broke loose. Terrified screaming and hollering erupted soon afterwards. Hatanka wiped off the blood from his face and his jaw fell at the sight of his trusted lieutenants bisected in half as their lower halves plopped into pools of blood and guts spilling all over. Thankfully, his sharp hearing saved him from being slammed or pinned down by a huge dark grey arm with white scaly hands possessing four-clawed digits.

Hatanka aimed his laser rifle up at the culprit looming above him, who was revealed to be a Skullcrawler; a large reptilian creature standing at about 12 meters on just its strong, muscular pair of forelimbs with most of its sturdy, yet skeletal-looking torso supported by its prehensile, serpentine tail while lacking any hindlimbs. What appeared to be "eye sockets" of its skull-like head were merely empty fenestrae with its real green slit eyes set much further back on the skull. Its tail wagged about excitedly with the beast having the predatory intent to kill and eat up this gorilla general to try satiate its ever constant hunger. Drool dripped from the reptile's jaws before the Skullcrawler opened wide, revealing the thorny, toothlike structure of its inner mouth and lettting out a warbling, raspy scream almost right into his face with its awful scent of blood and decaying flesh permeating from its rancid breath.

"Ugh...you are even more disgusting up close!" Hatanka growled in disgust from the putrid stench invading his nostrils. "And you really need to work on your dental cavities cuz' they stink worse than a warthog!" He fired a few rounds at the monster's face before it got too close to him for comfort. The monster recoiled when the shots stung it right in the mouth. It didn't last long though as the Skullcrawler quickly retaliated with a couple of angry bites, which Hatanka dived out of the harmful snapping of its jaws twice. The gorilla general quickly reloaded his rifle with fresh packs of laser ammunition before he got smacked away in the chest by the whiplashing motion of the creature's tail.

Hatanka stopped himself after digging his feet and one of his hands into the pavement while still managing to hold onto his rifle. He glared at the Skullcrawler as he taunted the monster responsible for the many deaths of his troop.

"Bring it on, you gluttonous son of a bitch!" Hatanka roared as he returned fire on the skull-faced reptile.

* * *

_Florida, United States..._

The city of Vale suffered massive flooding from the recent Hurricane Dorian episode that struck the entire state of Florida.

When the disaster had finally passed, everything was a mess. The surrounding canals that supplied water from the surrounding river tributaries, which have their point of origins mainly from the wetlands of the Everglades National Park and lakes such as Lake Okeechobee, to the city's irrigation systems have been overwhelmingly swelled up with excessive volumes of water. Like many neighboring cities such as Fort Lauderdale, the city was still recovering from the Category 5 disaster with the citizens and the authorities doing their best to help each other repair the massive damage done to the city's infrastructure and draining much of the floodwater from parks, canals, golf courses, and such. Another problem to complicate matters were the Creatures of Grimm; an age-old enemy to mankind and undead beasts drawn to negative emotions such as fear, anger, etc. Apparently, the number of intrusive incursions by the Grimm into Vale and the surrounding cities, Fort Lauderdale, Miami, and West Palm Beach, increased by a significant percentage thanks to the exponential amount of people being emotionally stressed out by the disaster. Many small towns and off-the-beaten-path villages outside the city limits have been raided and conquered by these supernatural, soulless monsters despite the heavy resistance of some of the local militias. That, and both the native and invasive non-Grimm wildlife becoming more aggressive and antagonistic towards humans and Faunas alike while also mutating into giant aberrant animals has everyone on the edge.

Beacon Academy, the most famous academy for training future Huntsmen and Huntresses, was quick to send teams comprised of both Huntsmen-in-Training and veterans to help mitigate the growing pains plaguing the southeastern region of Florida. Sadly, however, even Beacon Academy was starting to stretch its resources and manpower to the edge of its maximum limits. This was also in spite of having added assistance from Florida's National Guard, Atlas Academy from New York, and even Monarch as the severity of both Grimm and nuisance wildlife cases grew at an alarming rate along with worrying observations that the environment of Everglades National Park was transforming into a more hostile, primordial wilderness inhabited by monstrous giants. Something unnaturally big was clearly at work in the Everglades' transformation.

The timing couldn't have been any more worse when an ancient threat much bigger and more destructive than Hurricane Dorian and the Grimm combined awakened from deep underneath the murky swamps of the Everglades.

It was early in the afternoon in the tropical wetlands when most of its resident animals are not too active underneath the shade to avoid the cooking heat of the sun. The Everglades National Park was well known for its two of the crocodilian species endemic to the southern region; the American alligators and American crocodiles. Being cold-blooded or exothermic meant that they have to rely on external environmental factors to control their body temperature. As of right now, many of the crocodilians tend to either hide in the shade underneath the trees, bushes and holes, or submerging underwater to cool off. Some of these individual reptilian hunters also bask in the sun, especially after having eaten a pretty decently-sized meal. A 30-foot long, aberrant male alligator was resting close to the mud hole entrance leading to his underwater lair after having eaten one of the invasive Burmese python that tried to constrict him only for the snake to meet its end when the gator finally crunched his head off. The alligator would rest and bask in the sun on the riverbank nearby for most of the day to aid his body in digesting the large snake in peace and quiet.

Or at least, that's what he had hoped because as soon as the gator opened his mouth to control his body temperature, the loud rotor noise of an airboat approaching interrupted his reverie. Thankfully, the captain piloting the airboat slowed it down to a halt a hundred feet away from him and allowed the four human and Faunus park rangers and two Huntsmen onboard to mainly assess on how well the impressive specimen, dubbed, Big Mack, was doing. Fortunately for them, the bull alligator already had a decent meal, which calmed his otherwise aggressive, domineering demeanor considerably. Plus, he had known them long enough to recognize that they don't necessarily pose a threat to him and/or to his territory, though he would still bite anyone that would carelessly get too close to his personal space. And the Everglade Park Rangers were keenly aware of that fact as they kept their respectable distance from Big Mack. After all, not even the strongest Huntsmen could hope to win in a head-on fight against this giant aberrant gator, which possessed a massive bite force strong enough to bypass their Aura and inflict considerable crushing damage to them.

Besides, the group's mission and objective was to investigate potential Boarbatusk intrusions into the National Park's boundaries. Therefore, they finished whatever measurements and stats on their assessment report of Big Mack as quickly they could. None of them couldn't afford to stick around with him too much longer as to not test his patience even when he has relatively calmed down because of his very short temper, or rather, his tendency to fly off the handle into fits of rage faster than any crocodilian of his size.

What happened next threw everything to hell in a handbasket.

The water trembled tremulously with ripples appearing with the region of the Everglades shaking in seismic fits. Everyone on the airboat was struggling to keep their footing and Big Mack went from relatively lethargic to frightfully alarmed faster than anyone could blink as he quickly slipped from the riverbank into the river to swim for his life.

"What in the blazes is going on?!" the captain of the airboat yelled exasperatedly while trying to not fall off of his own airboat. The seismic quaking rapidly escalated by several degrees to the point that the sawgrass on the other side of the wetland were becoming disturbed by the bubbling water. Waves pushed upward from something drastically huge happening underneath the earth. Birds shrieked in terror as they frantically flew away from their nests within the canopy for immediate safety of the air.

"I don't know, but this isn't natural for Everglades to ever have an earthquake!" One of the park rangers stated as she hung onto the cushion buttress of the airboat for dear life.

"Guys, to our left! Look!" The Deer Faunus Hunstman, who was characterized by the antlers sticking through his hunting hat, accompanying them pointed his finger to the large patches of the wetland prairies comprised of sawgrass and underwater reeds that not only bubbled violently, but were slowly rising up. Something was trying to get out from underneath as evident by the frightened fish, waterfowl, turtles, and even some alligators swimming away and ahead of the airboat like there's no tomorrow.

Another of the park rangers gulped hard when the water and the islands of sawgrass rose about two stories in the air before the water turned into tsunamis due to gravity taking over.

"Oh crap...everyone, brace yourselves!" the human Huntress warned when the waves came crashing down, slamming them in the airboat and flooding the nearby cypress forest. The boat crashed onto the buttress roots of a cypress tree, which prevented from being carried over by the murky waves, but it didn't make the ordeal any easier for them as they all struggle to hang on while being pelted with mud and aquatic vegetation along with fish and whatnot piled onto them. The swampland exploded all over in that there was a temporary rain of water, sawgrass, snakes, and more fish falling across the area. The airboat captain, park rangers, and the Huntsmen pair covered their heads with their soaking wet arms from the debris with some of the sawgrass making minor cuts on their sleeves and pants. When there was no more debris raining on them, all of them uncovered their heads and searched through the wrecked tree line messed up by the smashing waves for whatever caused the unusual phenomenon with their eyes.

"My God…," the airboat captain had his jaw drop open when he caught sight of a wall of pebbly scales taking up the entire tree line. Everyone else had to crane their heads and necks upward while their mouth hung agape in shock just like the captain as the "wall" turned out to be part of a foot belonging to the gargantuan living mountain of pebbly scales, flesh, and muscle. The "mountain" in question stood up bipedally at a height of 350 feet tall, as tall as a 32-story skyscraper in a semi-horizontal posture. The monster had almost the entirety of its head, neck, body, and tail resembling that of a giant crocodile with exceptions of having the bodily proportions akin to the Suchomimus as it walked on two dinosaur-like legs and five-clawed, webbed feet that are longer and more powerful than its relatively smaller, yet still strong forelimbs that bore powerful talons on its four scaly digits and a small pseudo-thumb possessing a bony spur.

It bore scales nearly identical in structure and arrangement to that of the Nile crocodile with the coloration pattern being reddish brown with dark green spots and black bands across its back and tail. The belly was creamy brownish-yellow with some black mottling. The head, while bearing many similarities to a crocodile in general, also sported features that differentiate it from a mere crocodile. The beast had double rows of teeth. Its dentition was a mix of conical and serrated with one outer row being the former and the second inner row being the latter. The upper and lower fangs that protruded through both mandibles were longer and sharper than any known crocodilian like that of a boar's tusks. Small bony tubercles covered the back hinges of its lower mandible. A pair of prominent spike-like horns were positioned above the scaly eyebrows and following them was a peculiar nasal crest that ran over just above its ear holes, where it rose up perpendicular to the head and fanned out into a widened highly elaborate frilled crest with a red-orange eye spot at its base and stripes radiating from it.

Then starting at the back of its head, covering its neck, and stopping at its powerful shoulders was a hood-like mane comprised of hair-like protofeathers resembling dreadlocks, which were covered in several types of freshwater algae growths with even hydrilla growing from each filament. Bony spines growing from between its shoulders grew more elongated and longer until they peaked at their longest spines in the middle of its back with the spines since receding in length until becoming nothing more than spiky plates at the base of its tail. Thin translucent skin cover the spines, which was actually a fish-like dorsal fin turned into a large ornamental sail with predominantly aqua bluish-green coloration with v-shaped dull violet striped pattern. The sail structure was surrounded by double rows of spiky osteoderms, which have large patches of sawgrass growing on their wood-like texture. The monster's tail was long and broadly muscular, covered in flexible scaly plates, and ending into a vertical, slender paddle-like fin with spines.

The newly awakened reptilian beast reared its head high up into the sky and opened wide its humongous mouth. It screamed out an ear-shattering throaty roar that sounded like the booming roar of a normal crocodile mixed together with the trumpeting growls of elephants, the angry grunts and squeal of a boar, and the pained screeching of a seagull; only a hundred times louder, more terrifying and greater in both range and intensity. Its dreadlock mane bristled and swayed liked branches in a powerful, windy gale. The creature's dorsal armor shook, rattling the spiny dorsal sail and its colors lit up with such frenzied vibrancy eclipsing that of neon signs while the frill-like nasal crest blushed its red-orange pattern into richer, stronger shades of its pigmentation. The entire Everglades trembled into fearful silence from the roar that was powerful and ancient as the beast itself. The Park Rangers and the Huntsmen were fearfully frightened even when the giant monster hadn't noticed them yet. The intellectual, rational part of them wanted to run and not look back, but their bodies refused to move as they instinctually stayed dead still with paralyzing terror driven by unadulterated fear.

After the roar echoed for miles until it was heard no more, the crocodile-like monster slammed its tail, splashing hard into the water with such power that one would be forgiven for mistaking it to several underwater mines exploding off. simultaneously. The mammoth reptilian sniffed the air, making wet growling grunts that resonated deep from its throat. It surveyed the area and didn't even notice the people trapped on the airboat since they were too small to catch its attention. It knew something had disturbed its millennia long slumber, but the source was too faint and alien for it to register. That didn't mean it would just go back to its slumber, however.

No.

It decided to focus on its other senses through its feet as it clearly detected seismic vibrations from far away that were as loud as a set of klaxon horns blaring in a stadium. Something else was clearly happening within its territory as he sensed a lot of things had completely changed and that there were disturbances both great and small; both major and minor all happening at once east of its core territory that comprise all of the Everglades National Park. The monster snarled. The last thing it needed was to have potentially antagonistic Titans mucking up its territory and completely altering the land's composition to suit their needs in its absence. The crocodile-like giant roared again before it lifted up its foot as it began trekking out of the Everglades. Its footsteps booming through the water and the surrounding trees and sawgrass rumbled from the impact of its large, webbed feet. Its tail swished about knocking away whatever trees were in the way and kicking up substantial amount of water and mud.

For the rangers and the Huntsmen that have silently witnessed it quietly as to not give themselves for fear of being destroyed, it felt like forever when the monster finally turned its sail and armored back towards them. They all let out sighs of relief from all of the breathe they have been holding for a while.

"Now I've seen everything. Damn, that has to be biggest gator I've ever seen," the boat captain put a hand to his chest where his heart had been beating like crazy from holding his breath for so long.

"That's no alligator," a park ranger blurted as she too was trying to catch her breath while readjusting her soaked red hair, "But it is certainly not a crocodile either. Heck, I am not sure if that thing could be classified as an aberrant since that thing's way too big and evolved to be just that."

"Forget about the Grimm or any pest, man. I think we just seen enough for today cuz' I've lost control of my bladder," Another blurted out as he grabbed his canteen and gulped down large drops of water.

"Where is it headed?" The Deer Faunus Huntsman asked grimly.

"Huh?"

"Where is the creature headed? It looked like someone had just committed a sacrilegious act in its territory and was pissed off."

"I'm not sure what you're getting at, lad," the red-haired park ranger said with her eyebrows raised.

"I think it's trying to leave the Everglades," the Huntsman answered.

"Wait a minute! Don't tell me you're thinking what I'm thinking," the red-haired, Caucasian park ranger said with dread, knowing how much territory Titans tend to possess, which was extreme abundance of land, which meant an entire state or a large region of a continent spanning across several states.

"That thing's a Titan and probably half of Florida is its entire territory for all we know," the Deer Faunus Huntsman stated with equal amount of dread that was now evident on everyone's faces as the bloodcurdling implication soon dawned on them. Every major city in Florida was now at greater risk with the newly awakened Titan, especially on the Atlantic side judging the direction they just saw the beast trek off to.

"Oh no..." the Huntress muttered with her pupils shrunk and her heart sinking into her gut as her mind wandered to the potential conclusion of Vale or Fort Lauderdale being in the Titan's cross sights as both cities were still undergoing extensive repairs while having to deal with breached incursions by the Grimm. Thus, her peers and the rest of the defenders may not be able to react on time if that crocodilian Titan decided to make landfall to any or both of them while they're vulnerable!

She immediately hopped off the airboat and into the water.

"What are you doing, missy?!" the airboat captain said in alarm as she went behind the boat to push it out from the buttress roots.

"We have to go, NOW!" the Huntress shouted back with urgency as she began pushing the boat, "That Titan could be lumbering towards Vale since it is in the direction of where it is headed!"

"Now hang on just a darn minute, Krista! You ain't gonna push this boat on your own! You're gonna tire yourself out and cause all kinds'a ruckus that will bring the gators and Grimm here! I damn guarantee!" the red-haired park ranger yelled as she turned to her fellow rangers, Keegan, Jim, and Crickney, "Keegs, Jim, you fellas come with me and help this gal wedge this boat out the tree's roots! On the double!"

"If you all doing that, I might as well come down because this boat is my baby! And old age ain't going to stop Tough Ol' Gumbo Gunn from doing what Gunn does best!" the old airboat captain jumped into the water.

"Thanks, I am going to need all the help I can get! Dennis!" the Huntress acknowledged the Deer Faunus, who already had his transformable sword-shotgun out and ready to aim. "Watch our backs!"

"Gotcha!" Dennis acknowledged back at her.

"I will do lookout as well! We will keep the gators off of your back!" Crickney whipped out his own hunting rifle with both himself and Dennis now having the responsibility to watch out for any potential predators that might get the jump on them while the others try to force the water craft to be unstuck from the cypress tree.

* * *

_Later in Vale..._

Ruby Rose, the cute young Huntress of Red, characterized by her red hood and her black and red gothic battle cape, corset, and skirt that match the color of her short brunette hair, was usually in a cheery, optimistic mood for most of the time. Especially when it comes to weapons, her precious high-caliber Sniper-Scyther, Crescent Rose, killing Grimm, saving innocents and being the hero, and cookies and milk. A mission that involved saving innocents normally wouldn't get her so riled up. But add that this was in a flooded park and golf course where there was a nature preserve nearby at the southwestern edge of Vale with the ground being disgusting slippery mud, and the water was lurking with semiaquatic Grimm species. That was not mentioning that the objective of the mission was to find and either destroy or capture a rogue giant alligator and an aberrant massive Burmese Python that decided to make the newly flooded Dahakonaw Park their new residence, which only increased the danger level of this mission.

And this was on top of the fact that Ruby slipped several times on the mud, getting all of her recently washed outfit muddied up and soggy wet. Her hair was also ruined in the process as it only made her time in the park miserable.

She hated it. She really hated this mission as she now despised the fact that she has to wade through water that was up to her waist and murky as hell. It was clouded with so much silt that she can't even see her own knees. The place stunk with this distinctively hideous odor that one would expect coming from a swampy marsh. There were insects buzzing around with mosquitoes being notoriously persistent in flying right in her face, hoping to suck some blood out of her in spite of having her red hood on and Aura activated.

"I am starting to question the veracity of this assignment," Weiss Schnee, the snow-themed, white heiress of the Schnee Company, whose beautiful snow white hair was tied into a bun with a small crown adorned and followed by a slender ponytail at the back. She had a small scar running down her left pale blue eye that went well with the grouchy attitude she was in just like Ruby. Her own outfit, which was more befitting of that of a princess as it has a red bolero inside her collar and a white-blue dress, flowing sleeves, complete with an elegant skirt, was also wet and sullied in spite of her having her own white poncho on as Weiss had her own fair share of being dragged through the mud so far. "I mean by now those disgusting reptiles might have moved deeper into the park forests or may have escaped into the nature preserve a while ago with our Bullhead making so much noise!" She pushed away a branch into the water away from her face.

"I know, but if we don't do something about those gators and that huge snake soon, more people will get hurt, making it harder for the workers to repair the park when more Grimm show up," Ruby retorted.

"That, I'm well aware of and I don't necessarily disagree with you on that, but what I'm saying is that so far our search is fruitless. And any lead we possibly had is making us go into dead ends or encountering more of the Grimm," Weiss sighed, "We've only been here for a short amount of time, but the heat, the humidity, and all of these disgusting insects are already making me feel we've been here forever."

"I can't argue with that. I am already getting bruises from slipping on the mud and water in my boots. I think I got some cuts and maybe even some bites from whatever's swimming in here!" Ruby grunted out of annoyance, "I can't believe I let Uncle Qrow talk me into accepting this assignment."

"I heard that!" said uncle of Ruby and her older half-sister, Yang Xiao Long, shouted from up ahead as he waded from the other side of the flooded park forest. "And it's good experience for you. To let you get another taste of real life of being a Huntsmen."

"If us having to wade through muddy water hiding Brothers know what and having to work around with terrain that favors more of the Grimm and the animals we're hunting than us counts as experience. Then I'd be excited to choose another mission that involves being in a scummy black market," the heiress remarked sarcastically.

"Ice Princess, more often than not, you won't get the jobs you like or deserving of your skill and preference. Sometimes, you have to take whatever's available and run with it. That's how it is sometimes." Qrow advised. "And believe me, I had to sneak through the seedy black markets and the like more than I'd like to."

"Because the job required it?"

"The point is that you will have to get your hands dirty. When you have been working as long as I have, that will happen to you kids quite a lot and you will have to get used to it."

"You don't have to tell me what I already know," Weiss averted her sight away as she kept on wading through, "I just want to get this job over and done with."

"Can't argue with that," Ruby and Qrow said at the same time, which made both of them look at each other with surprise briefly before they chuckled humorously.

"You two are so alike, and the same goes for Yang," Weiss rolled up her eyes with a small smirk, "Quite amazing we have such bonds that tie us together, even if a tad bit dysfunctional."

"Ahhh, does that I am more than just your best friend?!" Ruby's eyes lit up childishly with a humorous smirk of her own.

Weiss widened her eyes in surprise with her cheeks turning pink in embarrassment with her mind flustered at the apparent implications which were far from PG-13 to say the least.

"You dolt! Don't get the wrong idea! All I mean is that our families having an interesting, but complicated dynamic!" Weiss stammered with her expression being that of a deer in the headlights. Thankfully, or not, depending on how you look at it, the tension quickly broke down when Ruby burst out laughing, splashing the water with her left hand while her right was gripping Crescent Rose.

"You should have seen the look on your face! That was so priceless LOL! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Ruby spoke in between her guffaws as the all laughter came from all the frustrations she had to endure in the swampy park. Weiss went from embarrassed to having an unamused deadpan expression on her face as she looked to Ruby and then turned to Qrow who had been standing there, watching the whole joke go down. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"I had nothing to do with this," He simply said.

Weiss pinched her temple while she was internally fuming when she knew that Yang probably had something to do with it. Though, looking at Qrow and remembering hearing from Winter about the veteran Huntsmen's less than impressive humor, she could see where both Yang and now, Ruby got their jokester idiosyncrasies from.

"Incorrigible...," Weiss muttered before a loud hissing could be heard echoing around, which put the three on high alert with their hairs sticking on all and Ruby unfurled their transformable weapons into their scythe modes. The former with his Harbinger, the latter with her Crescent Rose.

"We're still not out of the woods yet and they're already sending out the big guns," Qrow said seriously with sweat intensifying from the tropical heat. There was screeching and guttural hissing along with otherworldly shrieks that were like a loud, unholy chorus from the underworld. Weiss unsheathed her Multi-Action Dust Rapier, Myrtenaster and pointed her slender blade forward warily.

The group stood still and only moved their head and neck as to scan around for potential signs of their hidden enemy. The shrieking screeches and hisses continued to be heard while the murkiness of the water and the dense tree cover of the park's tropical forests concealed whatever's making them. Ruby, Weiss, and Qrow unconsciously grouped up back to back. Adrenaline pumped through their veins, which caused them to ignore their drenched lower outfits. Each of the Hunters' upper bodies was drenched in their own sweat as the tension in the air grew with each intensity of the screeches.

Qrow's eyes darkened with the growing intensity as well did his grip. Weiss was similar with her glare being that of heavy concentration of focus as she kept her senses on full alert. His niece was, however, the opposite even though she was outwardly doing her best not show her nervousness with only the subtle shaking of her hands betraying it.

All three dared not to move. Then there was the shaking of branches in the trees above them that had them jump up a bit. They backed away and aimed their weapons up towards the canopy where the sounds of the rustling were heard. When the leaves were parted away to reveal a face familiar to Ruby and Weiss, the former's eyes widened in shock to see her alone without her partner, who was her own older half-sister.

"Blake?!" Ruby shouted.

"Ruby! Weiss! Qrow! By the Brothers, I have tried calling you on your iPhones, but none of you responded! I thought the Grimm got to you too," Blake explained with a worried, sweaty look and the black cat ears on top of her black long hair pointing on both ends.

"What?" Ruby pulled hers out of her breast pocket and turned on her black and red iPhone, revealing 30 missing calls from the said Cat Faunus with the text, "Blake Belladonna", which caused her to sweat drop.

"Ah...damnit," Ruby's head slumped in embarrassment from allowing her frustrations to distract her from answering her iPhone. Weiss facepalmed as she saw the equal number of missed calls from Blake after she pulled her own white and blue iPhone out.

Qrow ignored his own iPhone as he went straight for the most imperative question on his mind,

"Where's Firecracker? I thought she was with you."

"She-!" Blake was interrupted when multiple gunshots of Ember Celica, including others, rang out concurrently with the pained and angry screeches of the Grimm throughout the jungle. Then there was the familiar screaming of a certain Arc.

"Jaune?!" Weiss recognized the who the scream belonged to.

"Something must have gone wrong. Blake, where is the fighting going on?!" Ruby asked.

"Just half a mile northwest from where we are, on a small hill in a golf course beyond the woods," the Black Cat Faunus answered.

"And just between the park and the golf course is that damned river, which is probably crawling with Sirens, Taijtus, and Largatos," Qrow snarled at the thought of the water being infested with the aforementioned Grimm species.

"And overgrown alligators and giant pythons slithering about. Definitely not my kind of park," Ruby said with disgust.

"The worst part is that the only easily accessible road from here to the golf course has been blocked last time we checked," Weiss remembered upon seeing that the paved path leading to the golf course was not only flooded, but had fallen logs that crisscrossed each other and formed a impenetrable barrier.

"It's gonna take us an hour and a half plus to get through this drenched forsaken brush. We will not make it to the other side on time unless we had a boat or a canoe that was dragged out here by the flood." Qrow commented, "By the way, you do have a canoe with you. Do you not?"

"How did you know that?" Blake raised her eyebrow at how the drunk Huntsman was able to figure out she had one roped just a little beyond the flooded undergrowth.

"I have my ways," Qrow said cryptically, not wanting to reveal his ability to transform into a crow.

"Great, so where is it?" Weiss piped up at that, only to be interrupted by more sounds of someone else gruffier yelling bloody murder at this point on the other side of the park.

"Oh no! That sounds like Mr. Redfield!" Ruby's eyes widened at the sound as she urgently questioned her Faunus teammate, "Blake, you have to lead us to the canoe! We have no more time to waste if Yang and the others are in trouble!"

"Follow me then! I have the canoe roped up next to a turkey oak tree just 50 feet beyond these palm shrubs. I even marked the trees I traversed with red yarn so you wouldn't get lost easily!" Blake said.

"Okay! Thanks, Blake!" Ruby gave a thumbs up, "We will meet you at the canoe at once!"

Blake nodded as she hopped across the canopy.

Ruby then looked to her best friend and uncle as she commanded,

"We have to get to the canoe now! Let's hurry!"

"Right behind you, Ruby! And, please, do not get ahead of yourself. The ground is treacherously slippery and we still don't know what may be lurking in these waters," Weiss warned her.

"I got that covered, Ice Princess. I will be in the front while you girls stay behind me," Qrow walked ahead of Ruby and Weiss as they all did their best to hurry, but also still watch their step through the palm fronds and what not.

* * *

_Valley of Peace, China..._

An isolated valley deep within China and inhabited by anthropomorphic animals was cut off from the chaos of the Titans breaking out elsewhere. Supposedly, such natural defenses like the valley's high mountains and the deep canyons surrounding the core town and the surrounding villages had long protected them from many threats, even from invasive armies in the past, as there were only a few viable roads leading to the Valley of Peace. Even those roads were not so easily visible to outsiders as they were situated in dense bamboo forests and one of them was weaved through an abandoned graveyard, which made that road allegedly haunted with ghosts. They also snaked through treacherous mountainous paths and caverns that were also vast in volume, and the entrances on the other side leading into the valley were situated near specialized outposts, whose dedicated warriors knew best the layout of the entire Valley of Peace.

Because of this, even when the people had heard of the breaking news happening elsewhere, they paid little attention to them as they minded about their own business. They were already well-off on their own to contend with their own issues within the Valley as the mountains offered the anthropomorphic animals safety and a sense of independence. Sadly, the peaceful illusion was about to be literally shattered when a small ancient shrine from one of the mountains shook with the cliff face that it was built upon started to crumble. A clawed hand, the size of a pickup truck, with yellow scaly palms and bony ridges on its three digits, rose up and dug away more of the mountain and caused more of the rocks to fall. Then came another, which was the owner's right hand, as it tore away its side of the mountain when the falling rocks and boulders gathered and collected into one massive landslide that was now careening dangerously towards a small village and its vast rice fields situated underneath the crumbling mountain.

The villagers, alarmed and caught off guard by the mountain above them suddenly being torn apart by something trying to burst its way out from within, threw themselves into mass hysteria with the landslide now imminently coming to swallow them up. Every goose, duck, rabbit, chicken, dog, horse, pig villager, and the rare lizard and owl people had no choice but to run with most having to stop whatever business they were doing and leave behind all of their possessions in their homes. Mothers from every resident anthropomorphic species scrambled to rush their crying, scared children and babies to safety. Shops and restaurants, which had been part of the villagers for generations, had to be abruptly closed and often with the stuff they intended to sell abandoned at the mercy of the falling rocks. The local shrine was crushed under a falling boulder and the houses were muddied and chipped away by smaller rocks. The village head, an elderly goat, had to be escorted into the courtyard and the gateway by his goose and lizard attendants and also guarded by rhinoceros soldiers and local dog, crocodile, and owl warriors. He was in a fit of panic and utterly lost in the confusion when two large boulders hailed onto the administrative building he was evacuated from, which tore off the roof and balcony.

An owl warrior's eyes widened in shock when he saw one of the boulders along with smaller basketball-sized rocks heading towards them.

"Watch out! Rocks!" the warrior hooted out loud, which got everyone scrambling or flying away for their lives.

"AAAHHH!" the elderly village head bleated out in terror while he was swiftly nabbed into the protective armored arms of a water buffalo captain of the guard as the rest of his attendants fled as fast as they could.

"Go! Go! Go!" the water buffalo captain roared out.

Unfortunately, two of the attendants were struck dead in the head by the rocks. Several of the attendants and warriors sustained bruises and some serious injuries during the hail. The rhinoceros captain carrying the village head was also struck, gaining significant bruises on his unprotected tough hide, in his service of making sure the old goat was unharmed. They barely made it out of the courtyard when the boulder smashed against the gate and split into many pieces upon impact.

Out from the destroyed cliff face emerged a small saurian head with a notched beak-like tip of its short snake-like snout with a mouth bearing carnivorous fangs. It had whisker-like feelers like that of a catfish or a lobster just behind its nostrils as well growing from the tip of its lower jaw. The beast's golden eyes were slit like a crocodile, but sharp as a hawk. At the back of its skull were three pairs of horns with the third pair just behind the creature's ears and being the largest and resembling deer antlers more so than the smaller two pairs of horns near the hinges of the upper mandible. There were spiky protuberances covering the back of its lower mandible. The reptilian creature stepped out into the open upon the makeshift stairway formed by the landslide that now destroyed the steep rocky stairwell leading to what used to be a small shrine where this monster broke out from. Emerging from the dust cloud, the monster had a long serpentine neck and body with a gill-like crest running down both sides, with which it looked like a monstrous cobra with dinosaur-like arms and long powerful, yet squat legs, which their second digit was armed with a Velociraptor-like sickle claw, that stood at 121 meters or 396 feet tall. The tail was finally free to whip about and it was twice the length of the creature's body, making the length of the monster at 459 meters, or 1,505 feet long. The crest also continued to line from both of its bodily sides, down its lengthy tail until near the tip. It ended in a leaf-shaped fan-like fin. The creature had amethyst scales, a dirty golden underside, and the gill-like crest was yellow with violet spots.

The dragon-like reptile stomped out and emerged from the dust cloud. To the villagers, they were horrified in silence that the monster, which had the appearance like that of a serpentine Asian dragon, had its presence more akin to that of a demon. Then the monster screamed out a trumpeting, warbling roar that tore through the terrified silence.

All hell broke loose with the villagers fleeing and screaming their heads off. Unfortunately, such hurried evacuations resulted in suffocating stampedes that crushed those unable to keep up. A homeless rabbit was accidentally killed underneath the trampling feet. Two goslings watched in horror from their horrified father's wings, crying their lungs out upon witnessing their mother and their friends get destroyed by the stampede and the falling mountain debris.

"Tian Lung has awakened! We've shamed our ancestors with the sickness of our country!" The elderly goat statesman became stricken with unadulterated, naked fear that made him look more frail and weaker than he had been in his long life. The fear of the monster born from the ancient horror stories and clandestine whispers surrounding this beast since when he was a young boy. He broke down in tears with despair of malevolence personified now threatening to swallow him, his people, and eventually, the entire Valley whole. He was in a sorrowful, scared daze when the newly awoken Titan finished roaring and looked down on the ruined village with cold sinister eyes.

The goat pulled out his ceremonial knife from its sheathe in a daze with his mind almost going into autopilot mode, much to the further shock of those left alive around him.

"Village Elder?! What are you doing?!" The captain guard shouted, clearly flabbergasted that his master was about to do something reckless that would worsen their precarious fate.

"I am going to slay the beast! To put Tian Lung down just like my great-great grandfather once did and sealed it away, saving the Valley and China from the fallen dragon's reign of darkness!" Village Elder yelled out his feeble attempt of a war cry as he ran towards the serpentine dragon slowly descending down the mountain. He flailed the knife about in the air in a drunken-like state before a sizable boulder that was kicked about by Tian Lung struck him right on in the noggin between his horns, giving him a nasty concussion as blood spewed out from where the rock wounded him.

"Aaaaahhhh~...ugh...ack…," the Elder groaned before his breath left him and he plopped to the ground lifeless with his knife scattered from him.

"Master Guai!" the Captain of the Guard hollered with his eyes popping out of his sockets as he, his men, and the warriors quickly cradled the sprawled out Village Elder, shielding him from the debris whilst the Titan roared.

"Deng! Is he?!" the Captain asked a crocodile warrior who was trying to feel the goat's wrist for any sign of a beating pulse. The water buffalo felt his heart drop much further when he saw Deng give a saddened loo, slowly shaking his head, which confirmed what he had already dreaded.

The Village Elder was gone. With him, the heart and brain of the entire community, vital in keeping the terrified villagers unified was lost thanks to Tian Lung indirectly killing him with a rock to his head.

The buffalo's shocked face turned into that of a snarling grimace, which was colored with both desperation and erupting anger. The thundering foot stomps and the warbling screeches of Tian Lung brought his furious glare at the towering dragon, which wasn't even aware of the first few casualties she had caused in a long time upon her awakening. Her legs crashed through the bamboo forest that served as a natural boundary between the mountain and the village, approaching onto the wrecked Administrative building at a lumbering but sure pace as bamboo trees splintered under its mass.

Deciding against giving into his revenge for now, the Captain yelled,

"Men, retreat! Carry Master Guai with us! We will give him a proper burial once this is over! Now move your asses!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" The rhino soldiers acknowledged the order with one carefully setting the dead goat on his broad shoulder. They all retreated with the bovine Captain being the last one to retreat. He ran, but glanced from the corner of his eye, Tian Lung now directly onto the Administrative building as it only took a single stomp of her foot to flatten the entire structure.

Tian Lung devastated the courtyard with the gate walls being squashed asunder. The bipedal dragon Titan felt several things bouncing off of its plated undersides, causing the monster to swerve her neck and head slightly to see the village guards and local warriors putting up armed resistance using antiquated crossbow turrets and AK-47's. Any villager brave enough to pick up a pebble or stone to throw at the dragon also joined with the guards during the fray even knowing it would ultimately be futile, but they'd rather go down fighting than running in absolute terror like their peers. It was certainly for naught as the crossbow arrows and rifle rounds only went far as to strike the reptile's huge feet and nowhere else, while the rocks barely managed to hit the beast's clawed toes. All of the projectiles bounced off the monster's scales. Tian-Lung quickly lost interest in their futile resistance as it had failed against her before and would continue to amount up to nothing against her. She let out the equivalent of disinterested yawn with her low-pitched guttural roar coming out of her mouth before she brought her swirling tail to bear. She dismissively swung it in a downward sweep that instantly destroyed many houses and shops as it headed towards the defenders. Such downward whipping of her tail also killed many of the hundred villagers still trying to rescue their loved ones, which their screams snapped the Water Buffalo Captain to the incoming appendage.

"You gotta be kidding-," the anthropomorphic bovine said his last words before he, his entire regiment, and the local Kung-Fu warriors could even comprehend when the tail struck them hard and sent them flying into the air as they screamed with the terrible knowledge that this was the end of the line for them. Not even the anthro owls, for all of their mastery at flight, were able to escape unscathed. The tail was so gigantic and moving at such frightful speed unexpected for a monster of such magnitude that the sharp gale produced by the momentum tore their lithe bodies to gory shreds. One female owl screeched in pain from having her left wing utterly decimated, feathers and all, as she was sent tumbling into a now abandoned teahouse and was knocked unconscious when a tea cabinet fell on top of her.

Tian Lung's tail didn't stop with the village guards as the appendage tore through ninety percent of the village, including the stony walls on the west side. Everything was sent flying all over and landed onto the rice fields, terrifying nearby farmers and destroying all the years of harvest and hard work needed to earn their living to feed their families. Some of the villagers were so distressed by the total destruction of the village that had been their home for many generations and its defenders that they scattered about, not caring where they might run into as so long as just to get away from the awakened terror that was Tian Lung. Tian Lung looked about, her expression was that of shock, seeing that her home territory had completely changed from the large stretches of verdant jungles she knew back in her prehistoric days to an alien landscape dotted with rice fields and nearby villages as far as her reptilian eyes could see. She was so lost with her thought process that her couple of stomps caused her to trip on a steep, gradual slope leading down onto the village's rice fields. She let out a yelping grunt as she fell, but she managed to stop her titanic body from falling flat onto the wettened earth with her hands catching her fall. She caused huge depressions into the earth, destroying many rice crops in the process and causing mini tsunamis to flood other rice fields. Her tail slammed in front of the fleeing caravan consisted of a peasant chicken family and crushed many anthro dog, geese, and pig underneath.

The baby chicks wailed, horrifically traumatized in spite of the mother hen doing her best to comfort them.

"Mommy! I'm scared!"

"I wanna go home!"

"This is sqwary!"

"Sshh! ssh! ssh! I am scared too, but we will get through this. Papa will get us through!" Mama Hen bundled her crying chicks close to her within her wings on the wagon.

Tian Lung, infuriated of the many unpleasant changes done in her absence to the point she was a stranger in her own native homeland, stood up and screeched out at the top of her lungs, an angry roar that shook the very heavens that betrayed her newfound fury towards a world that had long forgotten her. Further in her anger, she reared up her neck, expanded her crest, and her chest puffed up before exhaling greatly a voluminous stream of fiery smoke and pressurized steam from her maw. She engulfed entire rice fields and the extreme heat burned and drenched the rice grains, killing them instantly, as she spread her scalding death to her surroundings.

The father rooster saw that the stream was heading towards his family as it rapidly engulfed the rest of the fleeing villagers and guards. He quickly ran towards his terrified wife and children.

They didn't even have time for any last words when they embraced each other in their final act of their lives as the smoke and steam soon swallowed them whole. Tian-Lung finished her sweeping arc that scorched and drenched the valley's lowlands. The force of her projectile also tore up sections of the earth where there used to be rice fields. Countless bodies of villagers that had their bodies scalded severely while they suffered from their lungs burning and choking up from the deadly amounts of smoke they inhaled. Nearly all of them had their furs, feathers, and skin eviscerated and their muscles, red and bloodied. The children had it the worst as they all died immediately from their skin being torn off into burnt, steamed pieces.

Paying heedless to the carnage she had wrought, Tian-Lung let out a still angry, yet mournful wailing cry, seamlessly transforming her tune into that of an infuriated trumpeting warble of a roar. A declaration of revenge against the very beings that scurried beneath her feet and had ruined the world she long dominated when they sealed her away. With the help of her muscular tail and powerful legs, she leaped onto the face cliff of a mountainous spire next to the mountain she broke out of. Her body and tail coiled around the spire. Next, the dragon propelled itself upward high into the air, using the spire as a launching platform. Her thin gill-like crest, ribs, and the small wing-like flaps of skin on her forearms flared outward, turning her entire serpentine body basically into a pseudo concave wing. She still made her continuous serpentine motion of her neck and tail as Tian Lung glided into the air, leaving behind a steaming wasteland with the columns of steam and smoke causing panic to nearby villages.

* * *

_Yakutsk, Russia..._

Yakutsk was under imminent danger on all fronts. Both dangers were coming from a recently awoken Titan from the Monarch Outpost in Tunguska Crater, and a large herd of colossal herbivorous Titans that had been accidentally freed from their icy prisons within a giant glacier floating in the Laptev Sea several hundred miles up north. The allegedly accidental leak of an oil freighter and later, ignition of the spill that caused the large ship to go up in flames within a massive explosion also caused the waters to warm up considerably above their average cold temperature. The nearby glacier holding the these Titans melted at an accelerated rate and the force of the explosion of the oil freighter that blew off chunks of the ice away. When the glacier deteriorated enough, the Titans had awoken from their thousand-year period of suspended animation, which was started long ago during the ending years of the Ice Age.

These Titans were gigantic woolly mammoth-like pachyderms called _Tantotherium mammuthus,_ or _Titanus Tantor_, named after Tantor, the elephant character from Tarzan. Their massive elephantine bodies, tree trunk-like limbs, and their nasal trunks covered in many layers of fur and having a dense layer of fat underneath their furry coat. The coloration of their fur were jet black with purple highlights on the fringes, particularly on their limbs, bellies, their bushy tail, and the frontal extremity of their long, flexible nasal trunks. Their massive broad shoulders have a white-silver, three-ringed circular pattern to them and their backs have a large dome-shaped hump on top between the shoulder blades that supported a dorsal hairy crest. Their feet though bare, especially around the ankles, were covered in bony, pale brownish armor, which make it difficult for an attempted offense against them to cripple these behemoths. However, it was their heads that were terrifying impressive. Most of their heads had a bone white skull plating to them that stopped at the base of their nasal trunks. The top of their plating formed a bony frill of sorts resembling that of some short-frilled ceratopsian dinosaurs like Protoceratops complete with bony knobs and small horns lining the edges, which made their small ears hidden from view. These pachyderm Titans also have additional bony plating formed around their dorsal crests all the way to their rears stopping at the base of their tail. They sported two pairs of enormous antler-like tusks and enlarged canines jutting out from their mouths. Such weaponry turned these giant mammoths into monstrous juggernauts of their own merit when factoring that any individual of this pachyderm species averaged around 125 meters or 410 feet tall, average length of 69 meters or 226 feet long, and their weight being 88,402 tons.

Like their non-Titan cousins, these pachyderms lived and moved in a large herd comprised of females and their young, which were slightly bigger than a small house. This herd has twenty adults and five youngsters. All of them were led by a huge matriarch that clocked in at 130 meters or 426 feet tall. She was the one leading the herd from the Laptev Sea onto land. When they did, their effect was destructive and immediate as their immense hunger dictated them to eat huge swaths of tundra forests and tear up the land with their trunks and tusks in their search of rich minerals underneath the soil; desperate to regain the energy they had lost in their suspended animation. Such ravenous hunger quickly wiped out the ecosystem, effectively turning it into a grassy wasteland and displacing many of the non-Titan animal species dependent on the trees. The fresh lakes around the area could hardly satiate their immense thirst, despite having adaptations to store water in their bodies for a long period of time. However, because being suspended animation had sapped them half of the water just to keep their bodies from being dehydrated, they couldn't help but thirst for water after hibernating for so long. The young mammoth-like animals need it more so than their mothers. The herd ate wherever they could find any greenery and they even gulped down large amounts of snow to help compensate for the lack of water sources large enough to keep their thirst at bay. In their quest for greener pastures and more abundant radioactive bed deposits, however, they destroyed several off-the-beaten path villages and isolated small towns that happened to be in their way. The Tantotherium paid heedlessly to the buildings and the unfortunate humans, Faunus, and Mobians they have trampled over as the people not only offered little to no resistance, but they were just too small for the skyscraper-sized woolly pachyderms to take notice.

Thankfully, it didn't take long for word from the surviving villagers and the park field rangers that spotted the mammoth monsters during their routine patrols to reach public media, which also reached the ears of the Sarashiki family. The family's first daughter, Tatenashi, AKA Katana Sarashiki, was the Student Council President of the Infinite Stratos in Japan, but she was also the IS Representative Cadet of Russia and head of the Sarashiki family. Thus, she didn't have as much freedom to hang around with her classmates/rivals and love crush, Ichika Orimura. She obviously had to take care of family matters because of her being beholden to such responsibilities and having to keep an eye on things happening in Russia. So when she caught wind of eyewitnesses claiming to have seen not one, but a herd of several mammoths the size of mountains roaming the wilderness of Siberia, she almost dismissed it as a hoax as she had heard the rumors before. Only the fact that Godzilla had appeared recently and proved to the world that such a thing was a possibility stopped her from doing so. However, she rationalized at the time that even if there were such titanic creatures roaming around, they would have avoided contact with humans unless provoked.

Sadly, reality decided to prove her assumptions dead wrong with a cold slight of her hand, figuratively and literally.

As she was in a conference call with Yakutsk banking system about the financial aspects of her status as IS Representative Cadet of Russia, a snowy blizzard of the strongest and coldest degree ever possible engulfed the city. Thrown off guard by the unusual phenomenon that seemed to have appeared out of left field, Tatenashi had to cut the conference short. Her younger and more reserved sister, Kanzashi Sarashiki, was just about to get to the favorite part of an anime series she was watching on her laptop when she heard her older sister arguing with all of their four teenage female cousins on their father's side of the family; Fumiko, Hideko, Hikari, and Katsura, and their five older male cousins from their mother's side; Kiyomasa, Yoshi, Gengo, Daichi, and Hideta, downstairs. Agitated with even her male cousins, who usually were more amicable to see eye to eye with her and Tatenashi on many things compared to their female cousins, Kanzashi was quick to rush to defend her elder sister, but also didn't take a "no" for an answer in wanting to join her investigation.

Tatenashi didn't have the time to protest or argue with her as she had spent her energy arguing with her extended family while already half of Yakutsk was covered under snow. So she reluctantly allowed Kanzashi to accompany her as long as she stuck closely to her harder than glue. Soon both wasted no time boarding on their private family jet and flew off from their family mansion. When they arrived close to their destination above the Stanovor Mountains, they dropped down from their private jet and immediately deployed their own personal IS Units. For Tatenashi, hers was the Mysterious Lady. For Kanzashi, hers was the Uchigane Nishiki. That was when they quickly discovered that upon their arrival, Yakutsk was already in the vortex of the blizzard with the temperatures dropped drastically from 68 degrees Fahrenheit to now minus 15 Fahrenheit and still dropping.

"GAAAHH!" Tatenashi was shocked to feel the sharply frigid coldness of the Arctic hitting her right through her suit and into her bones. "Jeez, talk about a dramatic weather swing!"

Kanzashi was right beside her and no different than her with her breath coming out in visible mists. The younger Sarashiki sister was shaking vigorously, her arms clutching to her sides hard.

"Not only that, but I don't see any of the Eurasian Federation mobile suits trying to help!" Kanzashi commented that only the first responder vehicles: the police cars, ambulances, and the very few trucks with giant snow plowers were driven through the snow-covered streets.

"The mayor's probably shocked and caught off guard like we are. He's already called in the first responders, but I doubt it'd be enough," Tatenashi responded grimly as she could see from above in the sky, the citizens struggling to get into their apartment homes and brush off the ice and snow from their vehicles. "And even if the other bigwigs also called Moscow to request for military help, it wouldn't make much of a difference."

"Then what do we do?" Kanzashi asked nervously in light of the daunting obstacles already stacked against everyone.

"We gotta find the source of the disturbance. Put a stop to it, or at the very least, weaken it and warm it up long enough for when the Eurasian Federation finally arrive with their Windams," the older sister explained.

"Sis, we could be walking into a trap. Are you sure that's even feasible?"

"What other choice do we have? We won't know what the threat or the trap is unless we trigger it. Granted, we don't get caught in it."

"I still don't like it. There has to be another way other than just rushing headlong into it because my sensors just detected a spike of radioactivity right ahead of us for three miles."

"Radioactivity? Impossible! The nearest nuclear power plant is 159 miles south from the edge of Yakutsk! How can th-!" Tatenashi had her sentence cut off by the sound of something major exploding and immediately afterwards, the city shaking.

"Kyaah!" Kanzashi hollered out loud with the cold, snowy air making her lungs hurt slightly. The source of the huge column of smoke and dust happened to be where the government building was.

"Kanzashi! Where the hell did that come from?!" Tatenashi screamed.

"It came from the Government Administrative building!" Kanzashi answered. As soon as she said that, Mysterious Lady zoomed by her with a sonic boom.

"Katana, wait! Come back!" Soon Kanzashi pushed her Uchigane Nishiki into max speed to chase after her older sister.

Covering three miles in less than a second, Tatenashi pulled her IS unit to an almost complete stop while still hovering in the air. Her worst fears were realized when she came across below her the sunken remains of the Government Administrative Office. She didn't even spot anyone alive outside the sunken area, which caused her to clutch her head with her hands. The city didn't just lose Mayor Polezsky and several others related to the infrastructure and the banking industry. Kanzashi stopped her own personal IS right alongside her. Whatever words she was about to formulate died in her throat when she saw the sunken state of the Administrative district.

"Sis...?" Kanzashi asked fearfully.

"Yes?" Tatenashi responded emotionlessly with a stare of her eyes that just lost some of her bright liveliness to them.

"Didn't you say earlier our father had a meeting at this very building to attend to?"

Tatenashi lowered her head with her hair shadowing her eyes. She dared not to look at her younger sister.

"Oh god, Katana! No...father...," Kanzashi sniffed with her voice becoming more and more tremulous whilst choking up with tears springing forth from her eyes as the silence spoke volumes of the tragedy that was their father's untimely death.

While Tatenashi apparently did not react externally, she was screaming on the inside. Shaken by the tumultuous hurricane of emotions while simultaneously trying to come to comprehend with the tragic reality that their father, Takeshi Sarashiki, was dead. Nevermind the ramifications for what could portend uncertain days ahead for the Sarashiki clan regarding their future now that the only Sarashiki other than Tatenashi to keep the subordinate families in line had his own life snuffed out unexpectedly. The former Sarashiki matriarch, Ayanami, was also no longer among the living a long time ago after tragic circumstances forced Takeshi to take her life before she could inflict the greatest amount of damage to the clan.

As the Sarashiki sisters hovered in the sky with their moods overall being of sorrow and shock, the earth trembled once more with the blizzard increasing in its intensity as everything around in a 2 mile radius started to freeze with the ice creeping over anything in its path. Only Kanzashi noticed the drastic drop in temperature and the dramatic spike in radioactivity levels on her screens from her Uchigane Nishiki. All of them were flashing in red emergency light and crimson warning signs, telling her to evacuate the area!

Then immediately making matters worsen by the minute, klaxon alarms blared throughout Yakutsk. The trumpeting roars and growling grunts of the Tantotherium herd clamoring through the blizzard signaled that the mammalian Titans had already breached into the city without much resistance with everyone so focused on surviving through the unnatural snowstorm.

"KATANA!" Kanzashi hollered out urgently.

"I know! We have to leave!" Tatenashi had to push down her tears. Now was not the time to mourn but to survive. Unfortunately, fate didn't even give the Sarashiki sisters a fighting chance to escape when the entire Administrative block exploded from underneath, spewing and throwing up snow, debris, and the like directly right into the girls as they hurriedly tried to fly upwards and about.

"Incoming debris!" Kanzashi fired both of Uchigane Nishiki's Shunrai Particle Cannons and missile system, Mountain Storm, at the boulder sized pieces headed their way. Multiple explosions occurred as both energy beams and missiles made violent contact with the debris and chunks of snow.

Tatenashi switched between her whip sword, Rusty Nail, and Heavy Rain, a lance with an internal 4-barrel gatling gun. The former for slicing apart any piece that got too close to either herself or her younger sister and the latter for continuous long range bombardment.

"There's our opening! Move!" She yelled, activating her Ignition Boost to push herself and Mysterious Lady out of harm's way when she saw the opening they've created.

"Hai!" Kanzashi quickly followed suite before the window closed very quickly. As soon as the sisters found a safe spot to land on the rooftop of an apartment building, they were confronted by the Tantotherium matriarch followed by her family members as their attention was onto the nearby commotion. The trumpeting roar of the matriarch mammoth, followed by the corresponding screams of others almost made the IS pilots deaf.

"Shit!" Tatenashi swore as this was the worst position to be in as their energy levels of their personal IS units were halfway low from all the traveling and having to exhaust their ammo to save themselves from the calamitous destruction of the Administrative complex.

"WAAAHH! They're huge!" Kanzashi was floored at how humongous the woolly mammoth-like Titans were as they both towered nearly every building of Yakutsk by two hundred feet and more. She instantly felt like an ant up close with these massive Ice Age beasts, let alone the matriarch, whose mean-looking glare and head weaponry made her quite the intimidating monster. Just even looking at the tusks, which were big and long as some of the longest train convoys known to man, spoke volumes as to how well-armed and dangerous these herbivorous monsters were. Their trunks have a great wide range that could nab anything in their wake. The grumbling rumble growl was not only heard clearly, but also felt through the Sarashiki duo's feet and up to their spines. The aura these Titans exuded in their agitated state was dangerously threatening, especially for the Sarashiki sisters as they could simply be crushed by these giants at any moment.

"And we're surrounded," Tatenashi snarled. There was no way they could fight these titanic pachyderms off without significant military support. Then with the abnormal snowy weather and frostbitten winds hindering the law enforcement's effectiveness in helping evacuate Yakutsk's terrified citizens, the situation was almost outright impossible to salvage. Escape was also out of the question as the matriarch could easily block Tatenashi and Kanzashi from escaping with her trunk alone. And if the matriarch didn't get them, then there's a good chance that other Tantotherium would sooner or later.

Another explosive rumbling from the demolished Administrative block accompanied by a low-pitched wailing roar caught the Tantotherium's attention once more. The mammoths turned their heads in the direction of the smoke cloud with the adults protectively lumbering in front of their young as they responded back with trumpeting nasal sounds of their own. The matriarch Tantotherium's eyes darkened when whatever it was making the wailing roar responded back to their threats more aggressively with an even louder roar than the last time. She stomped down sending more subtle signals through the earth, hoping that it would do the trick. However, what she got back was something much harder and solid striking the ground, which sent a much different ominous message than what she was hoping for. Sensing that the aggressor to her herd would not be deterred, she stood ahead of the herd, towering above the Sarashiki sisters underneath her shoulders with her muscles taut with tension, her trunk curled, and her hairs bristled. She expected a straightforward charge or another roaring match.

What she wasn't expecting for her unknown aggressor to burrow deep into earth beneath the city as she heard clawing and dirt being thrown up with building debris thrown all over the place. When the snowstorm cleared, her attacker was nowhere to be seen. The matriarch ordered one of her sisters to take care of the younglings, including her daughter while she and her family searched their would-be attacker with their trunks, but couldn't pick up its scent. Tatenashi and Kanzashi took advantage of the Tantotherium's distraction to fly and escape away from here as fast as their energy levels could allow them to. Just when the mammoth Titans thought that the intruder was really gone for good, that's when the shocking twist began.

The matriarch Tantotherium stepped onto part of the city block that somehow had its subterranean infrastructure weakened to the point that it crumbled under her weight. She screeched in panic from having lost her footing as she tumbled into a giant hole that quickly transformed into a large crater on her side. That also caused panicked confusion among the herd as some of them also tripped, falling into the deep chasm while a good chunk of them trotted fast enough to avoid their fall. Parts of Yakutsk caved into the seismic instability as buildings toppled onto one another as large fissures began to widen into rifts. Those not shaken by the earthquake were run over by fleeing Tantotheirum with the police and civilians having the worst of the catastrophe as they either fall into the chasm to their doom or were stomped to death by the Tantotherium in their panicked trot.

Then slowly emerging from the crater what looked like a mountainous hill with sharp spires of ice crystals growing on top of it. However, as it did, the "hill" turned out to be a segmented part of an entire armored carapace belonging to a creature of enormous magnitude like the Tantotherium. Then ground gave way to the Titan's head, which was a chimeric fusion of an Ankylosaurus, a crocodile, an Entelodont, and Styracosaurus, with a long snout ending with a sharp parrot-like beak at the tip with most of its jaws lined with different sets of teeth with crocodile-like teeth, large dog-like, protruding canine fangs, and grinding molars and tusks of a boar. It had a large, prominent bony horn on top of its snout, set above its nostrils and just before its beak not unlike that of a rhinoceros. Its face was covered in horny protuberances and horn-like scales; the beast had a small pair of brow horns over its eyes, which gave it a very rugose appearance. The rear sides of its head were adorned with two pairs of curved, stout horns and it had cheek horns that bore vague resemblance to that of Ankylosaurus. Then formed at the back of its head was a larger bony frill in contrast to that of the Tantotherium's and the edges had sharp, horn-like osteoderms and a pair of straight pointed horns to complete its likeness to that a ceratopsian dinosaur.

The armored Titan propelled itself in a surprising burst of speed with the use of its strong, stocky rhinoceros-like limbs and its armored, thorny tail tipped with a bulbous, spiked mace-like club with a pair of curved, blade-like horns. Its body height on all of its fours was 368 feet tall. Its first target was the downed Tantotherium matriarch, who was slowly getting up to her feet, when the dinosaurian Titan swung its long sinuous tail in a powerful, arching swing. The clubbed end hit her right in the face, breaking one of her right tusks and inflicting some fractures to her skull mask. The Tantotherium matriarch was knocked about and she howled with her vision seeing stars. Despite her mask being designed to tank such a strike, the armored saurian's tail club was a counter to that as it was designed to shatter hardy minerals like titanium and more. Her right eye was bruised and it would have been gouged out by one of the spikes had it not been for her protective head gear. However, it was the least of her problems as she was rendered dizzy, which left her more vulnerable. The armored Titan took advantage of her dazed state by clamping its jaws onto her thick neck.

The female mammalian Alpha's eyes widened from the horrific sensation of her aggressor's fangs and sharp beak piercing through her thick hide and rupturing her blood vessels. She squealed painfully, trumpeting at her loudest and angriest as she could possibly be. She stood up quickly, shaking her head and neck wildly to make her attacker lose grip of her neck, but it stood up on its hind limbs and tail at 410 feet tall, which was almost tall as her, and used its clawed forefeet to anchor itself as deep as it could into her own thick hide. That prevented the matriarch Titan from shaking off her fellow Titan with both getting into a violent tussling match as the latter just bit deeper into her neck past the dense layers of fat. The armored behemoth next ripped and tore off the fur, skin, and fat in one go with the twisting and pulling motion of his head and neck. Blood spurted out profusely as red raw muscle was exposed with grisly and macabre results. The Tantotheirum screamed with hot tears squirting out from the corners of her eyes as she frantically whirled her trunk about to lash out at her aggressive assailant to no avail while the said assailant persistently sunk his sharp teeth into the raw flesh, continually ripping and tearing off to worsen her predicament while either biting her throat or clawing her sides, drawing more blood either way.

"What's happening?!" Tatenashi yelled.

Snow and dust were kicked up with demolished buildings completely leveled by the trampling feet and swaying clubbed tail. Blood spatters of the Tantotheirum painted ground zero in macabre crimson. The spectacular struggle could have gone on for God knew how long until the Tantotherium would have eventually tire out from overexertion and blood loss. Fortunately, one of her sisters quickly came to her rescue as she rammed her armored head hard into the spiky behemoth's side. Not enough to wound it, but enough for the Tantotherium to force the dinosaurian Titan relinquish its hold on her embattled sister, who now had fallen over into a tired slump onto the remains of a nearby cathedral. In the process, she wounded herself in the softer parts of her face from the spikes on the creature's carapace, but it was worth the risk as the armored gladiator of a Titan yelped in being rammed off away from his potential kill. It stopped itself from falling onto his spiked shell when it dug its claws into the earth. It snarled madly with the visceral fury and image of a rabid dog with blood-caked, drooling jaws that had been denied of its victory.

The matriarch's high ranking sister went to check up on her exhausted and wounded older sister only to be horrified to discover she had been dealt with serious injuries to her face and neck. A bloodied bruise just above her right eye with a fractured mask to boot. The scariest were the deep gashes and bite scars into the alpha Tantotherium. The flesh around her dorsal neck had been torn off so savagely that a some of the neural spine was exposed protruding through the bitten muscle and covered in blood, making it a ghastly nightmare to witness. The edges of where the armored Titan tore chomped onto were really messy with torn skin, blood, and pus leaking all over the place. The claw gashes across her shoulders were nothing to laugh at either as the attacker clawed deep enough to tear off large amounts of skin and rip into the shoulder tendons. Her throat wounds were not as severe, but the damage was significant enough in addition to the aforementioned injuries to weaken the matriarch to the point of falling into a coma should she overexert herself again.

The matriarch's sister's brief moment of sadness quickly transformed into that of thirst for vengeance when she heard the quick heavy snorting of her aggressor behind her. Her aggressor, himself, had dark bluish-grey crocodile-like scales for most of its body like that of a knight's armor. The segmented armor covering his neck, back, shoulders, hips, and all of his tail were all earth brown in color as they all have obsidian and diamond integral to their skeletal structure, which complimented the rocky, calcium, and mineral composition of the large spear-like spikes grown on these flexible osteoderm plates that enable more movement for this Titan than its ancient ancestors. The largest and sharpest of the spikes were right around the shoulders and midsection. At the base of his armored tail, the lateral bony, yet crystallized spikes start at their largest size until the size of each lateral spike dwindled to being bony knobs getting closer to the tail club. The undersides of the armored behemoth were copper red while having grown some flexible, yet sturdy plates to protect its chest and belly. Even the monster's eyelids were covered in small bony plates. While the limb structure of his legs were certainly bearing resemblance to that of a rhino, the shape of its forefeet and digits were more crocodilian. Plus, the long mole-like claws made him dangerously formidable in close quarters.

The sister now took up the mantle as the acting matriarch of the herd. Enraged, she trumpeted harshly and swiftly pointed her trunk at the Titan. Three Tantotherium rushed ahead of her to deliver the armored dinosaur a world of hurt for debilitating their leader and family member. Unfortunately for them, Titanus Anguirus was anything, but intimidated. Instead, he was a tenacious street fighter; not one to back down and run with his tail tucked between his legs when the odds were stacked against him. Thus, he charged seemingly into a disadvantageous fight as the Tantotherium have numbers, higher intelligence, and the appropriate weaponry to overcome his tank-like offenses and work around his bullish aggression. However, his intelligence, while lower than that of the pachyderm Titans, was underestimated as he was smart in his own right as he quickly pivoted his body around and sidestepped a Tantotherium's charge at the last minute. The woolly pachyderm couldn't stop her own momentum completely as Anguirus whipped around and attacked her in the rear leg. The spikes on his tail and the bony spiked club smashed through the scale-like plates on her ankle joint with an audible bone-cracking sound that was equivalent to hearing a building struck by a wrecking ball. The Tantotherium wailed about in pain as she became crippled with her left hindleg busted open and fell down with a ground-shaking thud and crashing onto the debris-littered ground. Anguirus was struck in the head by another Tantotherium's furious swing of her trunk. The pachyderm growled angrily, swinging her trunk and tusks with all of her might. Anguirus backed away some considerable distance before he saw an opening when he rushed at her when she was about to swing her head to knock him out and/or gore him with her tusks. At the last minute, he ducked his head, allowing her trunk and tusks to hit the crystallized, stone-like spikes of his armored, segmented shell, which they were both cut and chipped off as a result while the spikes remained unscratched. She yelped in pain before realizing too late that Anguirus was right under her blind spot when the ankylosaur Titan shoved his head into her hairy underside and thrusted his prominently long nasal horn right through the base of her throat above her chest.

She howled and immediately coughed out copious amounts of blood and saliva as the horn ruptured a vital artery. The Tantotherium tried to dislodge herself from his horn, but life quickly faded from her body with so much blood spilling and coating Anguirus right in the snout. Anguirus then threw her off and dislodged his horn from her in an amazing feat of strength as soon afterwards, she perished with her eyes rolled up into her skull. He then proceeded to bite the third one by one of her feet of her forelimbs after she reared her body up and tried to body slam him with them. She recoiled from the counterattack with a bloody foot to show. She roared and charged at him with her head lowered to ram him down. Anguirus rolled himself into a spiky, segmented ball as the two began to collide one another. The result proved to be a draw as the force of their momentum knocked both of them away. Anguirus unrolled himself in the nick of time to see the Tantotherium grab one of the skyscrapers still standing with her trunk and ripped it off of its foundation without much effort. She next then curled her trunk around it and put it against her tusks. The pachyderm charged, but Anguirus readied his tail club into the air, ready to strike when she came at him stomping. She readied her trunk and then swung both her appendage and the uprooted skyscraper while at the same time, Anguirus whipped his armored tail and club. Both struck and it evidently went in Anguirus' favor as the club shattered the skyscraper into chunks of destroyed concrete, wiring, and windows. The force of the club's impact blew the debris right into the mammoth's face with her skull mask providing protection against most of them, but it accomplished Anguirus' purpose of blinding her to his next tail whipping. He struck, this time chipping off her left tusks and the blade-like bony protrusions slashed across her lower part of her trunk, leaving a deep gash. She grunted helplessly as the next thing she knew, Anguirus clamped his jaws tight shut onto the wounded trunk. His sharp beak, serrated teeth, and formidable canines slicing into the wounded flesh as he began to twist and pivot his head about. The Tantotherium let out a panicked, weak trumpeting squeal as she struggled to yank off while she could feel the acrid, painful sensation of her nose being decimated in Anguirus' jaws. It wasn't before long before Anguirus finally tore off the lower half of her trunk in a savage manner. The bloodied and chewed up half of her trunk was now in Anguirus' toothy maw.

The Tantotherium gushed out copious amounts of blood as they splattered and painted the ground of the crater and the surrounding city blocks in crimson. Unfortunately, some of the truck-sized droplets splashed into the horrified Sarashiki sisters. Kanzashi turned sick with her skin turning green as she gave into the urge to vomit. She went to the ledge of the rooftop and carelessly threw up while Tatenashi could only stare at her blood-covered hands, her IS unit, and then the battle five miles head of her in stunned speechlessness. Her own beautiful blue hair was now messed up being covered in the mammoth's blood. The head of the Sarashiki family felt tears well up from her eyes once again when she saw the third mammoth Titan succumbed to her fatal disarmament and died right there on the spot with another ground-shaking crash.

Anguirus gulped down the severed trunk. the Tantotherium acting matriarch snarled menacingly with tears leaking from the corners of her eyes as two of her longtime close friends were now dead and younger sister screeching out with her trunk, calling for help as she tried to push herself up but couldn't with her leg injured as such. When Anguirus noticed this and finally smashed through her crippled sister's skull mask, causing her face to finally cave in with her eye pulverized and her brain concussed, that was the straw that broke the camel's back for her. Seeing red, the acting matriarch let out the angriest and loudest trumpeting roar she had ever let out in her lifetime; a declaration of war as the battle was now very personal to her and behind her, her elder sister was gravely injured, possibly dying. Anguirus flushed his frill with two red sunspots appearing, and his skin bulged with his muscles expanding until he was bulkier with his scales and spikes jutting out more prominently. An aura of voluminous snow clouds and ice blizzards were generated from his body. He placed his front paws on top of the very Tantotherium, whose face he had just pummeled into a bloody pulp, as he stood on top of the corpse.

He then let out his own loudest wailing howl to the very heavens and his aura exploded around him with blizzards and the air freezing in absolute zero, forming ice-crystalline stalagmites from underneath the earth. After crystalline and rock formed and molded to him to create a nigh impenetrable armor, he accepted her challenge to fight to the death.

* * *

_Manhattan, New York, USA..._

It was on a stormy day with rain pouring down onto Big Apple when most of it had been turned into a war zone by the American-Atlantic Republic military and the viral outbreak of the urban wildlife, which were the likes of rats, lizards, snakes, frogs, dogs, cats, raccoons, falcons, crows, pigeons, fish, and insects that had grown and transformed into mutated, highly destructive monsters terrorizing Manhattan. However, it had gotten so bad with the cases of animals mutating into small kaiju growing so rapidly out of control that eventually everyone got involved.

Justice League, Avengers, Avalanche, New York's Mann Co. branch with their own mercenaries, Overwatch, the Earth Protection Force led by Agent Bishop, the Mobile Suit Warehouse and Development (MSWAD), the Anti-Megalosaurus Force (AMF), and Ironwood's forces from Atlas Academy led by the said headmaster himself.

Even the villains and anti-hero groups were eventually roped into what was turning into an all-out war with the kaiju.

An army green armored car with orange side highlights was mad speeding down the now deserted city streets, which were usually busy and jam packed with throngs of crowds walking about and automobiles being driven. Inside the armored vehicle dubbed the Battle Shell, were four man-sized, muscular anthropomorphic turtles of the red-eared species wearing distinguishably colored ninja masks, brown paddings, and each carrying weapons unique to the individual mutant chelonians. The turtle with the blue ninja mask and carrying a pair of katanas was Leonardo. Next to him was Raphael, his more aggressive, hot-headed brother, whose body was covered in serious scars including his plastron, donning a red mask with a pair of sais as his traditional choice of weapons. The third turtle manning the driver's seat with his three-fingered hands on the steering wheels and wearing an orange ninja mask was Michellangelo. His choice of weapons are a pair of nunchucks, which complimented his carefree, improvisational style of fighting that went along with his fun-loving personality. If he wasn't fighting, he'd be playing video games right now. Then the fourth turtle donning a purple mask and wielding his bo staff while typing on the keyboard for the built-in monitor was the scientific genius of his chelonian brothers, Donatello.

The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles weren't the only ones in the Battle Shell as sitting in the co-driver seat was the hockey-masked, self-titled vigilante turned husband to April O'Neil, Casey Jones, a well-built Caucasian man with long black hair dressed in a deep red T-shirt, long dark blue sweatpants with a white trim, and brown gloves. And the slim orange-haired woman, who used to be Dr. Baxter Stockman's assistant now second-hand shop owner and wife to Casey, was dressed in a yellow jumpsuit and having her hair styled in a bun. She was sitting on plastic cushioned seats, which were customized for the vehicle's rather high-tech interior with Donatello having done most of the renovating, next to the co-driver seat where Casey was sitting with his mask pulled up to his hair as he was checking up on the small navigational screen.

"I dunno if it's just me, or has the Big Apple suddenly gone mundo crazy ever since the G-Man showed up in Tokyo battling that giant bug-crab-mantis thingamajig?" Michelangelo asked as he pulled the Battle Shell up by the Madison Square Garden and stopped the car there. The sounds of gunshots, cannons, and missiles sounded very distant in the background along with the sound of thunder with the battle happening in Central Park by East Harlem.

"More like the entire world has gone nuts ever since now everyone knows that monsters, and I am talking about the super giant ones that secret X-file organization, Monarch, calls them Titans or something of that sort!" Raphael growled, "And apparently, Tokyo wasn't the only big city that had a long history of having these giant creatures trash her waterfront property."

"Not to mention that since worlds from different dimensions have somehow breached their barriers and merged to form this one world and universe we're living in, which should have been a scientific impossibility, everyone is on edge right now," Donatello said.

"The giant monsters appearing out of the woodwork ain't helping matters, especially the one that trashed our lair," Raphael clenched his scaly hands into fists.

"Yeah, and how did that thing burrow through our part of the sewers all of the sudden? I thought the Titans are supposed to be still hibernating underneath the earth with plenty of radiation juice to keep themselves chill," Mikey pointed out.

"Maybe not anymore," Leonardo spoke up to his brothers and everyone else who was listening while still keeping their senses on alert in war-torn New York. Among them were their ninjutsu master and adoptive father, Master Splinter, who was an anthropomorphic gray rat dressed in brown monk robes and supported himself with a wooden walking stick. Leatherhead, a hulking mutant alligator with humanoid proportions and powerfully built, yet possessing the keen scientific intelligence, which made him well versed in various technical and scientific fields. Thus, he was a strong friend and ally to the Turtles and those associated with them. Next there was Mondo Gecko, or AKA, Jason. A human turned mutant anthropomorphic Tokay gecko thanks to an accidental encounter with leaked mutagen when he and his pet gecko fell into the sewers while skateboarding. He still has his zeal for skateboarding, which he now mainly use to help others in need while still keeping a low profile as he possibly could until troublesome circumstances forced him to hunker down with his fellow mutant reptiles in the sewers. Alopex, a mutant ninja fox, whose species was that of the Arctic Fox, who had come to New York to settle her vendetta against Tiger Claw, who was her brother turned mutant Bengal Tiger and a devoted Foot Ninja serving as the Shredder's lieutenant, hitman, and personal bodyguard.

"What do you mean? Like all of them getting cranky when their fuel tanks run out? I don't follow you, bro," Mondo Gecko said being unsure.

"Maybe, or maybe not. What I am trying to say, Mondo, is that something else might be triggering them to awaken in such an...anxious state from the looks of it. Something...much bigger and more dangerous than just being deprived of their radiation or accidental encroachment into their lair," Leo explained.

"Okay, but there's no one on the planet more dangerous and bigger than the G-Man! So what Titan could possibly be irking the shit out of them?" Mondo said.

"Hmm...speaking of anxious, have you all seen news clips recently of Godzilla whenever he surfaces?" Casey, the masked vigilante asked, pointing out the news reports that often sensationalized the sightings of Godzilla emerging from the seas around the world.

"Yeah, Casey, we know. The news anchors love to yak about the G-Man, which city could he potentially drag his tail to and wreck, or what kind of monster or eco-terrorism scheme concocted by Red Bamboo that would piss him off to the point I get sick and tired of just hearing his name," Raph grumbled.

"Raph, Godzilla's usually mellow if he doesn't have rogue monsters to deal with for the day. And if and when a Titan starts causing a ruckus, Godzilla would swim right to the source of the trouble and deal with the problem immediately. Lately, though, with all these monster breakouts going on, you would think Godzilla would be very busy right now kicking ass and we would be hearing more about his exploits until the end of time," April clarified. "But he's not. And I have a feeling that it's not because he needed a vacation."

"Maybe he is. I mean, I'd probably be tired from having to look after the entire planet myself and look for a place to stay low to have some peace and quiet," Mikey shrugged his shoulders.

"Michelangelo," Leatherhead shook his head as the crocodile genius reprimanded, "when you're at the top of the food chain and a keystone species, whose actions determine the functionality of an entire ecosystem, you'd seldom have any time to kick back and rest."

"Not even an occasional trip to Hawaii?" Mikey asked, subtly referencing to Godzilla's landfall onto Hawaii in trying to kill the male MUTO.

"Will you take this seriously, Mikey?!" Leo shouted, startling everyone in the Battle Shell.

"Leo, I was just trying to lighten up the stress. Chill, man," Mikey tried to pacify him.

"Yeah, you've been very stressed out lately and you gotten more riled up than usual," April stated with a sympathetic expression.

"What's getting you in your shell lately?" Donnie asked the agitated Leo. The turtle took several deep breathes before he finally calmed down.

"Sorry...I've been troubled these past couple of weeks thanks to the recurring nightmares I had. About the state of this mixed-up world and the direction that it was going with all the events that have gone down globally. I've been meditating, but I am no closer to figuring out why the entire world is going so out of whack." Leonardo stated what had been bothering him, "Or why it has affected me in ways I've not felt since the advent of the Demon Shredder."

Leo lowered his head in shame for how he reacted just now before Master Splinter gently placed his hand onto his shoulder, comforting him.

"While I am disappointed in how you reacted to your brother, Leonardo, but I do not condemn your seriousness in light of what's happening around us. I ask only that you'd be more careful with your temper in maintaining order in such trying times like this." Splinter said.

Leo nodded and said while bowing his head respectfully to Splinter,

"Yes, Sensei."

"Which is within my department to be the hothead here," Raph commented in a half-joking manner.

"I know this might be insensitive to ask you of this right now. But what's this troubling picture you saw in your meditation, Leonardo-san?" Alopex, the mutant fox that had only been listening the entire time, asked him carefully.

"I-I don't know...there was too much going on. Everything looked...wrong." Leo said hesitantly, still unsure of how to interpret the visions that had been plaguing him for months.

"Like how much wrong are we talking about?" April chimed in worriedly.

"The world was covered in dark thunderclouds with no sign of sunlight. Everything we know off is either sunken into the waves, or burnt into ashes," Leonardo gravely answered, "And there were these...giant beings...probably the Titans that lord over dead cities with millions upon millions of lives lost. Continents fractured, skies burning with the very stars weeping, the moon tainted red with the blood of innocents, rivers swollen, every tree and animal drowned, and the mountains broken down to their foundations as more giants awaken almost simultaneously. All of them heeding a cry coming from a golden lightning, which descended from the heavens and became imprisoned in a frozen lake by the Great King of the Sea only to be freed by red serpents."

Everyone's jaws dropped to the car's floor at the biblical description of what was rather an apocalyptic vision.

"Whoa, boss man! Hold up, hold up...," Mondo Gecko interjected as he licked his lidless eyes nervously, "Dead cities? Skies burning up? Lands split apart? Basically every living thing dead? Mountains blown off? Look, no offense, but are you sure you're not high on crazy pills?"

The sounds of palms slapping against faces followed coming from Mikey and Raph. Groans coming from the rest, except Alopex and Splinter.

"Uh...was it something I said?" Mondo scratched his head in confusion.

"Guys...he's okay. In fact, I am not sure what to make of the nightmares. Heck, they seemed so vivid, so real that I couldn't call them dreams at all," Leo said, rubbing his eyes and mask.

"Was there anything more to the visions you've been having?" April asked.

"The latest I had...I was standing on a road in the midst of a ruined city. It was raining and yet, there was so much fire, smoke, and storm clouds that I couldn't tell if it was day or night. I walked through crumbling ruins, skeletons of giants. There standing in the midst of the destruction was a golden star surrounded by countless bolts of lightning. It may have been obscured by the surrounding storms, but the glow was there, but it was far from divine than I initially thought. That was when I heard that very same cry, and this it wasn't just one, but multiples, if not, two more that sounded like laughter, but it was meither happy, sad, hilarious, nor was there even any traces of joy in them. No, they were more like the insane, maniacal screams of madmen, death cries of billions whose lives they died only to be tortured for eternity, and the shrieking hisses of snakes. All of them scream of pure anger, hatred, spite, and thirst for utter destruction of life itself. I couldn't make out the star from the swirling dark clouds, but all I could make out were giant bat-like wings that obscured the sky as far as the eye could see, and sticking out from the star were three long necks with dragon heads with each bearing a crown of horns with the middle head wearing the most ornamental one comprised of antlers and goat horns. All three heads spoke in that same despicable laughter of tyranny, destruction, and malice. And spitting out from their maws were the very lightning bolts that it surrounded itself in. And lying before its feet and in front of me was the Great King of the Sea, battered and bruised nearly to the point of death. The King cried and for whatever reason, I cried with him as well while the star mocked him with its cackle of evil just when the star was about to bring down its thunder. Then before the lightning surged for the King and could kill him, a white bright light and heavenly wings descended upon his fallen form. Then came an angelic song from the being of light. It was all I heard before the world turned white and I was back in my bed."

"Dude, that has to be freakiest and craziest dream anyone ever experienced in their sleep," Mondo commented.

"No kidding...it sounded very... what's the word for it, um...oh yeah, apocryphal," Casey said, "Like something out from the last book of the Bible, Revelations; about the end times."

"Which seems we're on the verge of what is amounting to the apocalypse, regarding the world events around us and all the crazy radioactive energy levels going off in fluctuations at a rate unheard of since the Permian Extinction and the Late Jurassic," Donatello blurted out.

That was when the alarm lights blinked red with the screens flashing and beeping with a radioactive signal of a Titan being detected within the vicinity of the Madison Square Garden and closing in onto their position.

Casey looked at the screen when he saw the gigantic heat and radioactivity signature with darkened eyes.

"Heads up, fellas! Our tuna-eating homewrecker is not done with us yet," he stated and pulled down his hockey mask, which now covered his face. Afterwards, he busted out his customized Springfield Armory SAINT AR-15 Semi Automatic Rifle that had a roaring T. rex painted onto it, which he had it nicknamed, 'Susan', from a hidden cabinet just besides the seats as he quickly loaded about twenty rounds into two magazines at lightning speed.

"Looks like our demolition operation to scorch their nest was much more bombed than we thought! Damn he's slippery! And I thought the Shredder was king in terms of slipping past whatever we could throw at him," Raph punned, much to everyone's groaning dismay.

"He also must have burrowed deeper underground with his mate to escape from the explosion, which also means that fire-breathing Komodo Dragon could still be somewhere in Manhattan," Alopex gritted her canine teeth with her claws clenched, "If only I hadn't let their accursed offspring catch me by surprise."

"We have no time to wallow about the what-if's, Alopex. We cannot allow ourselves to be trapped here," Leo spoke. "But there is still one thing we can do."

"Leo, please tell me you're not thinking what I think you are!" Donatello didn't like the obvious direction of Leo's thought process.

"It is, Donnie! Change of plans, everyone! Instead of escaping from Manhattan, we're going to lure Tunahead right into Central Park!" The eldest Ninja Turtle brother declared what was possibly his craziest and boldest plan he had ever concocted.

"WHAAAAAATTTTT?!"

To say it elicited such an astonished reaction from all of his family and friends was an understatement as even Master Splinter was worried that this could end badly for them.

"HUH?! What the shell, bro?! Back out there?! We'd be throwing ourselves into the crossfire and having our asses roasted faster than Shredder kicking us to the curb!" Raph complained angrily.

"I have to agree with Raphael, Leonardo! What you're proposing is very suicidal even for many of us that had gone through extraordinary situations; hell and back!" Leatherhead roared, "We have only one chance to-!"

"To save New York because there is nowhere left for us to run!" Leo argued back, "This city is our home and it is the only home we have!"

"My son! I understand these are unprecedented times we're living in and everything we know of has been thrown out of whack. However, it is because of that, we have to leave, otherwise, the sacrifices the Mutanimals has made in giving us time to escape will be for nothing!" Splinter ranted.

"Guys, Tunahead is right underneath us!" Donatello yelled with panic in his voice.

It was too late.

As soon as he said these words, a bright stream of green radioactive energy erupted from beneath Madison Square Garden and blasted through the entire multi-purpose indoor arena. A massive explosion destroying the arena quickly ensued. While the Battle Shell was redesigned to withstand such a beating, the force of the explosion still rocked those inside.

"Get down!" Alopex hid underneath the seats as did Master Splinter, April, and Casey. Mondo Gecko had the fortunate advantage of being a mutant walking gecko as the specialized structures of his palms and soles enabled him to stick to the floor much more firmly than any of his peers even as the armored car rocked about. Those whose shells and larger size like the Turtles and Leatherhead had to lie on the floor and tough it out.

When the explosion subsided, Madison Square Garden was reduced to a burning ruin of its former glory. Then busting out from the ground directly underneath the devastated arena was a blocky, rectangular theropod-like head with a rough, square-shaped underbite and a spiky "chin", which were specialized scales that jut out forward from the frontal end of its lower jaw. The powerful jaws have bony scaled lips and interlocking dinosaurian teeth. The head had a generally rough, crocodile-like scale texture of gray-greenish coloration with two bony cobalt crests running along its snout, spiny lacrimal horns, and small forward-facing scales on top of its nose like that of its "chin". The prominent bumpy protuberances that lined the rear ends of its lower mandibles were dark gray. The giant reptile had a long and a thick neck with a row of bluish spines and a large, bulging spiky dewlap. The monster let out a screaming roar very similar to that of Titanus Gojira, but it had higher pitch screeches mixed with some foghorn sounds, and elephant-like trumpeting roars compared to its much larger and more infamous counterpart.

"Leonardo, what are you doing?!" Leatherhead yelled when he saw the blue-masked turtle grabbing the red motorcycle helmet.

"Another change in plans. I am going to lure that Godzilla wannabe to Central Park while you guys get out of Manhattan as soon as possible!" Leo explained as he donned the helmet and grabbed a mechanical bow and an arrow made of synthetic metal.

"Wha?! No way, I am going to let you do this on your own! Besides, I am better at driving motorcycles than you are," Casey intervened much to Leo and April's shock that he's in on this as well.

"No, Casey! You don't have to do this!" Leo protested.

"Forget it, buddy! Once I put my mind into something, I ain't going to stop until it is done!" Casey said, slinging his loaded Springfield semi auto rifle onto his left shoulder, getting his bag of hockey sticks and slinging it onto his right shoulder, as well as quickly reloading his Springfield pistol with a magazine filled with 15 fresh .9mm rounds. "Besides, this is still my home!"

"Casey, be careful and look after Leo! And don't die on me, or I'll come kick your butt if you do!" April warned.

"Don't you worry about me and Leo, hon! I will give you a call if we're in deep soup, but with my insane motorcycle skills, I doubt that overgrown iguana will get a bite on us," Casey reassured her and pulled up his hockey mask to give April a kiss on the cheek. She kissed him back.

"It better not," April gave a small smile.

Casey nodded, donning his mask back on and putting on his black raincoat as he pulled the hood over his masked head. He placed his handgun into the holster on his right hip.

"Alright, Casey, you and Leo better scramble now! Tuna Breath's right on top of us!" Mikey shouted in a mock commander's voice.

"Roger that!" Casey sat in the driver's seat of the motorcycle and ignited the engine, revving it up. Leo sat in the backseat behind him after he opened the back doors of the armored car.

"No way I am sitting this one out," Mondo Gecko quickly donned on his blue rain jacket and brought out his cybetnetic skatehover. As soon as the two got out, he skid out faster than anyone could stop him.

"Mondo, wait!" Mikey called out too late with the anthro Tokay Gecko already skatehovering far out to assist Leo and Casey.

"You three better be back," Raph whispered.

The Godzilla-like Titan climbed itself out with his heavily muscular grasping raptorial arms with four fingers sporting eagle-like recurved talons that could penetrate rock and metal with ease. With the help of of its longer, more powerful bird-like legs, three-toed feet, and its elongated, sinuous tail, the beast's entire body emerged, busting up the entire arena grounds. Its build was revealed to be tall and slender, less bulky than Titanus Gojira, but still possessing lean musculature to be a powerful monster in its own right; more like a T. rex/Velociraptor in appearance. The only one feature that this Titan and Gojira share any commonality with were the three row of large azure dorsal plates. However, there were even differences. This Titan's dorsal plates were not maple-shaped, but were more like inverted shark fins. Then whereas Gojira had the dorsal plates grow progressively bigger until above his midsection and hips where they were at the largest and then slowly taper off until halfway down his tail, Titanus Jira, or Zilla had the largest positioned above his shoulder blades right from the get-go where they progressively tapered into smaller spines to the tip of his tail. The tail was slightly longer than the length of his body with green scales and a orangish tint to them and had a dark blue striped pattern. When Titanus Jira stood upright to its feet standing at 94.5 meters, or 310 feet tall, with its entire body length being 213.5 meters, or 700 feet long, it held its body and tail off the ground in theropod fashion thanks to the powerful muscles and tendons, though the tail has enough flexibility to use it as an offensive weapon against combatants as it swayed side to side in a whip-like manner.

Zilla reared his head and neck and opened his jaws wide, roaring angrily in a pose reminiscent of the actual King of the Monsters. The heavens seemed to respond with clamorous thunderous roars of their own.

"Oh shit… he's mad as hell. But we've got to take the shot!" Casey aimed his Springfield semi automatic rifle upwards at the reptilian monstrosity, pushing behind the absurdity of provoking the wrath of a Titan to the back of his mind for a moment to save his wife and friends that were in the Battle Shell that just got its engines revving up. The rain droplets bouncing and wetting against the monster's scales, giving them and the muscular outline a bright sheen against the glows of the flames, which only emphasized how inherently ridiculous this suicide mission was.

"Just aim for the back of the head or the snout, but not the eyes! We only want it to focus its attention onto us, not trigger it into a murderous, all-out rampage!" Leo cautioned as he aimed his arrow, which was armed with an grenade-like pointed tip, while pulling the string back with better ease in maintaining tension with the help of its simple yet sophisticated pulleys of the bow.

Using his scope, he aimed for the back of Zilla's lower mandible on purpose. He squeezed, and next, clicked on the trigger. He fired five rounds.

Leo released his explosive arrow immediately afterwards. It was aimed for Zilla's snout.

All of their projectiles struck their mark, though they only tickled against the beast's highly durable scales. However, they did get Zilla's attention onto them, diverting it away from the Battle Shell as it now turned its fury onto the three instead.

"Dudes, I think you just made him angrier!" Mondo gulped nervously when he heard what sounded like power generator humming up in increasing intensity coming from Zilla's body. Zilla stood at 345 feet tall when he became fully upright and supported by his tail. He saw a greenish light start at the tip of the tail, which then gradually travelled up from and through the singular row of spines on Zilla's tail all the way to his largest dorsal plates at his shoulders where it then gained a bluish tint to them. The spines on his neck lit up and blinked in a rapid pattern when Zilla's eyes and neck dewlap also began to illuminate in a furious green light.

"Leo, I think this is our cue to skedaddle! Like right now!" Casey said urgently when he saw the inside of Zilla's maw glow green, becoming brighter and more intense with the slow to faster buildup of atomic energy for a deadly fire-like breath until excessive atomic energy leaked through his teeth.

"Now's the time! RUN!" Leo hollered. At that which, Casey wasted no time in revving up the red motorcycle and sped off with Mondo Gecko also pushing his skatehover board into max speed.

Just in the nick of time when Zilla roared, unleashing his own version of Gojira's Atomic Breath onto them, almost catching and frying them on the spot.

"WHOAAA! Too hot!" Mondo Gecko was forced to swerve away from the road and hover-fly to the side above the sidewalk.

"Atomic breath incoming!" Leo shouted as Casey had to swerve dramatically to his right and dangerously close to abandoned cars parked to the side of the road. The atomic energy projectile destroyed the cement and any unfortunate automobile caught in the blast.

Frustrated that his intended victims still escaped away unscathed, Zilla went back to his normal theropod-like posture and immediately stomped into a fast walk to begin pursuing Leo, Casey, and Mondo.

"That's our cue, Michelangelo!" Splinter said, seeing now that the time to escape had now opened as Zilla was completely focused elsewhere.

"On it, Master! Ladies and gents, buckle your seat belts tight because this Battle Shell is leaving Manhattan!" Mikey announced as he now drove the Battle Shell away from the devastated Madison Square Garden.

Casey, Leo, and Mondo rode through East 30th Street when Zilla bulldozed through a shop apartment to the right of them. He stomped right 30 feet in front of the three.

"Oh shit!" Casey swore when he saw he was about to crash the motorcycle right into Zilla's toe claw. By a stroke of luck, he reactively reared the motorcycle when it drove off Zilla's foot like a ramp of sorts. He and Leo thankfully had the motorcycle gracefully on its wheels and kept on driving out of sheer adrenaline. Mondo had an easier time avoiding being stomped, but it was no less harrowing for the gecko as his heart had been racing a hundred miles per second since the start of the chase.

"Skating through New York Jurassic style!" Mondo exclaimed.

Zilla grunted in a growling ire as he went into pursuit of them again.

"Uh oh...we better step on it, Jones man!" the gecko yelped.

Casey and Mondo turned the street junction corner around the Empire State Building. Zilla poked his head and neck outwards to see where they had gone. When he saw them to his left, he roared and pushed his legs to running speed as he thundered around the corner, his hindlimbs wrecking smaller apartments. His tail whipped about into the corners of the Empire State Building and nearby taller skyscraper, destroying chunks of them and leaving debris in his wake.

"We have to go down straight 5th Avenue, then take a right into 40th Street and cut off into 10th Avenue to shake him off!" Leo explained.

"Yo, boss man! Bad idea!" Mondo shook his hands, gesturing in emphasis, "Not good mondo when there's mutated bird shit at construction! Take 45th Street!"

"Have you forgotten that's right into Times Square where we just blew up their nest below?!" Leo shouted exasperatedly.

"Leo! Pull up the GPS on my phone!" Casey shouted, thinking it was better than just driving blind through Manhattan, which was like a massive concrete labyrinth.

The three all heard Zilla screaming behind them along with his running foot stomps becoming louder and louder as he was quickly catching up to them.

"Guys, he's getting larger!" Mondo warned frantically.

Casey pushed his motorcycle into overdrive as he sped at his maximum and a little beyond, but it proved futile as Zilla easily kept pace with them and slowed just enough to lunge at them with his jaws.

"LOOK OUT!" Leo hollered.

"GAH!" Casey dodged, barely preventing both himself and Leo to be crushed along with their motorcycle by the dinosaur-like reptile's heavyset jaws.

"Oi, you bastard!" he snarled at Zilla, "You ruined the paint!"

Then Zilla did a hard nudge of his head to knock Mondo Gecko off of his skate-hover.

Thankfully, his gecko feet enabled him to stay on the board tightly. With skillful maneuvering and quick reflexes, he was able to veer his beloved skate-hover and himself from crashing into an abandoned truck and next a wall, or a lamppost.

"Grrr! Totally not cool, dude!" the pissed off Tokay Gecko wielded out a grenade from his belt and ripped off the firing pin with his teeth. He zoomed up the wall of the apartment ahead of him and then blasted off from there using the hoverboard's engines.

"Eat lead, ya Jurassic Park ripoff!" Mondo threw the grenade as Zilla opened up his mouth to swallow him whole. At the last minute, he flew the hoverboard away from Zilla's mouth just when the grenade that was swallowed inside the beast's mouth exploded. Zilla screeched out in surprise, coughing out smoke, in which he was so caught off guard that he tripped and slammed his body onto the street, leaving a massive gash in the pavement. Mondo and Casey turned to the next road just before the speedy reptilian Titan could crush them.

"That was awesome, Mondo!" Casey said and high fived the skatehovering mutant Gecko.

"Hell yeah! Nobody disses me on the streets and gets off scot free!" Mondo returned the gesture with a fist bump.

Leo managed to pull out Casey's iPhone from his right pocket as he turned it on.

"What's your get-in code, Casey?!" Leo asked.

"2884," the masked vigilante quickly answered.

Leo punched in the code, which enabled him to scroll through the menu to look for Google Maps while now it was Casey arguing with Mondo which street to go next to shake Zilla off.

"No no no! We'd be running into a den of those hulkin' giant bulldogs if we cut into Fifth Avenue!"

"Damn it, Casey! Signal's no good and the map is blinking all over the place!" Leo complained as the graphics were fuzzy with text message of Error appearing on the phone's screen.

"Shit! The servers must'a been busted!" Casey said. Both he and Mondo realized with horror dawning on him as the arduous military battle to exterminate the growing mutant Kaiju populations probably caused a great disruption in the city's cellular network.

They were so absorbed in their horrified realization that they missed the second that Zilla leaped over and above them several hundred feet into the air. Zilla then landed 200 feet ahead of them with his feet making fissures erupt throughout the streets. The trio noticed him almost too late as Zilla leaned down and went for a side bite.

"Oh crud," Casey gulped.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Then all three, even Leo, screamed; absolutely terrified as they closed their eyes, expecting to meet their end at the closing jaws of the Godzilla-like reptile. Miraculously, they unconsciously pushed on the accelerators of their respective vehicles to the point they zoomed just by a hair's breadth from being snapped up into the Titan's cavernous mouth. Zilla quickly turned around to snap them up in his jaws again; this time, his teeth hit the mark in biting off the tip of Mondo Gecko's tail, which resulted in blood squirting out from the severed part of his tail.

"Yeeouch!" Mondo yelped, "Okay, okay, bro! Do Broadway!"

"Yeah, that's it! We're going down Broadway Street as long as we can get that thing off of our backs!" Casey yelled with some fright still left in his voice after seeing his life flash before his eyes.

"Oh brother...we're just good as dead," Leonardo grunted. He could only face palm at what could possibly end up being the last and worst decision they would ever make.

* * *

_Times Square..._

A mobile suit crashed through into 1540 Broadway AKA Bertelsmann Building was in its colors of silver chrome, blue, and orange with a head crest with one pair of horns being golden in color while the other pair was white. The Gundam had a built-in pack that came with small blue wings similar in design to that of the Aile Strike Gundam and Freedom Gundam. It then gradually fell off from the Gundam-shaped impression of the wrecked skyscraper and landed onto the deserted streets of Time Square with a heavy, clunking thud and shards of glass and pieces of metal falling on top of it. Inside the mobile suit, a male pilot with messy blond hair and brown eyes in his purple battle suit groaned as he shook off the brief headache of getting his ass kicked, his hands reclaiming the controls of the machine as he then made it right itself onto its feet.

"Damn, that fish rat knocked me about with its tail like I'm some damned cue ball!" he drawled angrily.

The head of the mobile suit then turned around to see a small squadron of mobile suits coming towards his way. The squad was comprised of a second, albeit armored Gundam with its design being that of the Assault Shroud Duel Gundam, which has the 115 mm railgun on its right shoulder, and a 5-missile pod on its left shoulder, but with colors of white, red, and blue, and customized with a shield attached to its left arm; a third Gundam with red-orange coloration and green highlights and a damaged Jet Striker-like wing binders, which is another customized model of the Rosso Aegis Gundam, a dark purple variation of the Blitz Gundam and the drill-like, grappling claw having a red coloration to it; a camo green tank-like mobile suit, the Guntank II, with the torso and arms of a typical mobile suit armed with rockets and missile launchers yet possessing the caterpillar treads for legs while having 120mm cannons mounted on its head turret; the black-themed Strike Noir Gundam; and finally, a customized unit of the Jet Windam with white, red, and silver colors and possessing a customized Striker Pack that has beam cannon turrets and machine gun turrets mounted on its wings along with it being detachable and can be operated remotely.

_"Hey, La Flaga!"_ The man piloting the red, white, and blue Patriot Duel Gundam coming to the left of his mobile suit shouted over the radio, _"Are you and Garuda Gundam alright?!" _

"Heh! It will take more than a tail slap from a rat trying to be a fish to knock this bird down, Sam!" The blond Caucasian pilot responded cockily, "If I just went lights out like this, then I am not fit to be my old man's son, the one who can make the impossible possible!"

_"Damn straight! If these mutant Kaiju wanna play hardball, then we will play harder right back at them!"_ a tomboyish female piloting the Strike Noir Gundam agreed, _"I don't know what's gotten them to breed like freaking rabbits and go apeshit all over, but that just means we can't afford to hold back any punches!"_

_"I hope we all have not forgotten, especially you, Judy, that we've been given the order to retreat just a minute ago or two!" _another male piloting the red-orange and green Rosso Aegis Gundam reminded, _"The situation is no longer containable when those giant firebirds suddenly swooped upon Ironwood's fleet out of nowhere!" _

_"Thanks for the reminder, Mr. Obvious,"_ the aforementioned female pilot of the Strike Noir Gundam said sarcastically. _"We're surrounded for Pete's sake, Clyde! We have to fight our way out!" _

"Alright, enough! Guys, how much ammo and juice do we have left?" John la Flaga asked his squad mates about the energy levels of their Mobile Suits and how much ammo could they still fire from their respective weapons.

_"I have about half of my ammo left, and my Phase Shift level readings are in the yellow,"_ Samuel Washington, a decent-looking Caucasian man with a shaven chin and short brown hair and wearing a red battle suit, replied from his cockpit in his Patriot Duel Gundam.

_"I'm still grumpy as hell, mate! Grounded like this with my wings clipped by that damned Allosaurus and my energy for the Phase Shift is halfway close to red," _Clyde Griffin, a black spiky hair, Caucasian Australian youth with a fierce look in his blue eyes and wearing a green battle suit, answered with a noticeable ire in his voice from his cockpit of the Rosso Aegis Gundam.

_"At least, you still got your arms and legs intact," _said Cecil Owens, an African American man with a shaven head and a mustache and was wearing glasses and a blue battle suit. He was piloting the Guntank II, with the left arm missing and a sparking nub of what it used to be, and then having a limping right arm with the rocket launcher non-functional, _"I lost both, and these 120mm cannons can't do jack shit when the enemy is too close."_

_"Ah, shut up!" _Clyde blurted out.

_"I am still green for most things on my account,"_ Elias Wells, an American young man of Irish descent with faint freckles across his cheeks and nose bridge, red-orange and grey eyes, and wearing a brown pilot suit, responded with professional restraint and seemingly stoic in his voice, from his violet Blitz Gundam.

_"Man, you gotta get me a shamrock luck charm sometime, E, even though you are still insufferably crazy when it comes to being a Trekkie nerd,"_ Clyde brusquely commented.

_"You know full well, mate, that I don't believe in relying on luck," _Elias casually said without being bothered by the backhanded insult, _"And I am an intellectual, not a nerd, mind you." _

_"I'm just joking with you!"_ Clyde almost wanted to laugh, but knowing how emotionally dense Elias was, he could only groan, _"Crikey, you're more clumsy than a joey when it comes to getting the joke." _

"More like your jokes are horrible," John whispered to himself as saying it out loud would only make Clyde to attempt a joke only for it to come out worse than before. He then turned his attention to the female Gundam pilots in the Strike Noir Gundam and the customized Mk. Windam III.

"Judy, Jane...you girls still good?" he asked.

_"I may be low on ammo, my Phase Shift power levels are closer to red than what I would I have liked. However, I can still fight. That's good enough for me, Johnny!"_ said Judy West, a red, short haired girl with yellow eyes, a tomboyish attitude, a punch first, ask questions mentality towards obstacles, and wearing a black pilot suit. She brushed off the fact that she might be close to exhausting her long-range combat options as she has a strong preference to get up close and personal fighting with her beam blade and metal fists.

_"I'm fine, but what about you?" _Jane Hawkins; a British woman with luscious strawberry blonde hair, smooth beautiful white skin, mesmerizing green eyes, and wearing a dark pink pilot suit, spoke out in a cool, yet gentle voice with a subtle hint of concern for her fellow mobile suit pilot and boyfriend.

"That tail swipe took out a huge chunk of energy, bringing my Phase Shift power level down close to yellow. I should be okay for now, but I lost my beam rifle," John replied, not too thrilled about losing his main long-ranged combat weapon.

As soon as he finished his sentence, the top levels of Morgan Stanley Building were obliterated and destroyed by an outward force bursting through. Thunder sounded and the flash of lightning revealed it was the very same fish-like rat that threw the Eagle Gundam across Times Square with its moss greenish spindly, segmented lizard-like tail, which ended with a sangria fish-like fin at the tip. The mutant rat kaiju's body had aqua bluish fish-like scales in place of a hairy coat one would usually find on a typical rat. The creature had an indigo dorsal fin lined with spines at the edges. All of its toes and digits were partially webbed and had reptilian scales, indicating their semi-aquatic and more primitive nature. Its forelimbs had sharp poisonous green spines and spurs that it could use to not only inflict wounds, but also inject venom into the victim's bloodstream. Its facial features were a large bony frill-like structure that grew from the back of its head, scaly spines on top of its scaly eyebrows, extended ears with purple external gills, large sabertooth-like tusks, a horn protruding from the top of its head, cheekless, saurian snout and jaws with interlocking teeth, and long catfish-like whiskers. Its red eyes were small and beady with vertical eye slits like that of a salamander. The small rat Kaiju had an overall atavistic, reptilian appearance resembling that of a lizard or a salamander.

The monster was pouncing high in the air from the hotel with its jaws widely agape revealing its deadly saber-like incisors that shined ominously in the lightning.

Clyde noticed it happening with his eyes widened in shock when the monster's radioactive signature gave it away on his mobile suit's radar system. He saw the mutant kaiju, Deutalios, heading towards Eagle Gundam to finish the mauling it had started in Central Park.

"John, heads up!" Clyde hollered.

"Huh?" the junior La Flaga turned his Gundam's head upwards and did indeed see the salamander-like rat-fish hybrid coming towards him from above in the air with its forelimbs and claws outstretched and its hideous toothy jaws wide open with the incisors gleaming. He gasped when he realized too late that he won't be able to dodge the pouncing sneak attack on time as the kaiju began to rapidly close the distance between them.

"Damn it!" Judy screamed furiously as she moved her Strike Noir Gundam in between her crush and the monstrous fish-rat. The result was less than pleasant because the kaiju not only pushed her mobile suit down, but also managed to pin her down, being significantly larger and heavier at 25.7 meters tall than any Gundam averaging around 17.5 meters tall.

"Gah! Someone get this son of a rat's ass off of me!" she screamed bloody murder as Deutalios immediately bit her Gundam in the head with her visuals going static in the cockpit as the sharp fangs damaged her cameras.

"Judy!" John hollered as he fired the CIWS machine guns from the sides of Garuda Gundam's head at Deutalios, "You heard the lady! Get the f* off of her, you ugly freak!"

Deutalios let off a screeching hiss in response to being pelted in the face. He delivered his retaliation by swiftly swiping his left webbed paw, his claws about to strike the Garuda Gundam.

"Oh no you don't!" He pulled up his beam shield, which deflected the strike at the last minute. But the fish-rat kaiju aggressively didn't let up as he struck again with more claw swipes while standing on top of Judy and her mobile suit.

"Damnit!" John swore as he had to use his beam shield with his Gundam in a defensive boxer position to not allow Deutalios to rip him open. "Jane, Sam! Help me out by attacking this monster right behind him so we can get him off of Judy!"

"Roger!" Both Jane and Sam acknowledged and quickly mobilized their mobile suits.

"Hey, you fish-stinkin' piece of work!" Sam fired his 115mm railgun mounted on the Patriot Duel Gundam's right shoulder. The round struck the beast right in its right shoulder. Deutalios faltered and hissed angrily at the Patriot Duel Gundam.

"It ain't polite to have your tailed ass right in front of a girl's face!" Samuel Washington taunted.

"Hey! I heard that, Sam!" Judy roared as she fired her own CIWS. The unpleasant feeling of the bullets being shot into his rear forced Deutalios to hop off of her. This distraction enabled John to flash out the beam railguns from his Gundam's abdomen and fire the rounds right into the kaiju's chest.

Jane fired off her Beam Rifle and deployed "Drache" air-to-surface missiles from her Jet Windam's jet striker's wings. All of which struck their mark as Deutalios tumbled to the ground on his side.

"I can roast his fishy tail, thank you very much!" She snarled as she mobilized her Strike Noir Gundam to its feet. She then yelled out her war cry as she deployed her "Fragarach 3" Beam Blade, which was an actual physical sword with a laser edge to it.

"Now here I come!" She and her Strike Noir Gundam charged forth towards the downed Deutalios. However, Deutalios would not allow himself to fall here as he screeched in utter contempt. Using his tail, he grabbed a nearby double decker bus and flung it right into her.

"That shit ain't going to work on me!" Judy shouted smugly as she cut the thrown vehicle diagonally. The pieces fell away beside her Gundam, but it was what the rat needed for his next move. She propelled her Gundam up into the air using her thrusters and readied her sword for the impaling killing blow from above as she allowed gravity to take her mobile suit to strengthen her sword's momentum.

However, that was when Deutalios opened his maw, vomitting harshly a strong stream of pale bluish-green liquid that erupted forth from his throat.

"Judy, watch out!" Jane zoomed her Jet Windam and kicked the fish-rat kaiju right in the neck to try save her friend and love rival from whatever Deutalios was trying to do. While it may have thrown the monster's aim off, some of the liquid unfortunately splattered onto the Strike Noir's face and chest.

"What the shit?! AAAAAHHH!" Judy could be heard screaming bloody murder as the liquid was doing something destructive to the mobile suit's exterior exoskeleton.

Inside the cockpit, systems were short-circuiting from the phase shift power levels being drained by the corrosive nature of the spewed out liquid melting through the external coating and starting to destroy the inner circuitry. All alarms were going off in the cockpit as her Strike Noir Gundam was being figuratively eaten alive, which made the mobile suit crash ungracefully and bounce off the pavement before skidding to a stop in front of the Renaissance New York Times Square Hotel.

"You disgusting bastard! I will kill you!" John La Flaga activated his mobile suit's own beam saber and tried to rush at Deutalios, but the charge attack was so telegraphed that the fish-rat could basically smell it coming a mile away. Deutalios immediately swiped into the Garuda Gundam's chest, ripping three claw gashes right through the Phase Shift and almost sliced John apart.

The junior La Flaga then tried to go for a stab to the kaiju's abdomen only for that to fail as the mutated fish-rat hybrid spat the very same acidic plasma from his mouth and melt the entire robotic limb off, beam sword included.

"You gotta be kidding me!" John sweatdropped before Deutalios nabbed him in his Garuda Gundam by the torso with his jaws.

"Bloody freak!" The customized Rosso Aegis Gundam whipped out its beam rifle and furiously unloaded whatever ammo he had left in the weapon.

"What an utter load of a crap basket this is!" Cecil swore while mobilizing his Guntank II far as the space in Times Square would allow him as he kept pressing on the trigger to fire his mobile suit's 120mm cannons to bombard the salamander-like rat in letting go of the Garuda Gundam.

Jane moved her Jet Windam's thrusters to the max towards the battle to force or kill Deutalios from mauling her boyfriend while Sam ran to check on the fallen Strike Noir and Judy.

"Hang on, John, I am gonna cut that son of a bitch down to proper size!" She unsheathed her beam sabers as she aimed for the arms.

Deutalios, however, spun himself around with the Garuda Gundam still in his jaws as he pivoted about, using the Gundam as a battering ram, which forced her to halt her aerial mobile suit to a halt.

"Why you!" Jane gritted her teeth at the sight of her boyfriend and fellow ace being humiliated both as a chew toy and a battering club.

The Blitz Gundam that tried to sneak up on the creature undetected utilizing his Mirage Colloid system to stay invisible until he got clobbered by the rat's finned tail.

"Hrk! I've been careless!" Elias growled as he in his mobile suit was sent flying across West 46th Street, crashing into several empty cars and trucks abandoned on the street.

A pair of artillery rounds struck the Marriot Marquis, not the monster's head as Cecil had hoped. Deutalios glared at the Guntank II and next, in one swift motion, he threw the Garuda Gundam to him.

"Out of the way, Cecil!" John shouted frantically from the Garuda Gundam that right now lost all of power for the Phase Shift with the mobile suit losing its vibrant colors and turning stale gray.

"Oh dear Lord...," Cecil gulped before the Garuda rammed into his Guntank II, which sent them all tumbling into each other, knocking both of them out of commission.

"John! Cecil!" Jane hollered out in shock of what just happened. She didn't realize how close to the street she was hovering above until fish-rat mutant monster leaped into the air towards her using the strength of his limbs when it jumped off the Bartelsmann Building. The beast screeched as it torpedoed towards her.

"What the?!" She fired her beam rifle, but the beam bounced off the bony frill-like structure of Deutalio's head as the beast continued uninterrupted and next did a stunning aerobatic backflip.

She screamed as she was directly kicked and smacked by the creature's hindlegs and tail all at once as they actually destroyed her mobile suit's head and caused clawed dents into its upper body, which also clipped her Jet Striker wings. The red, white, and silver Jet Windam fell down ungracefully just ahead of where Sam was just finished helping Judy escape from the completely ruined Strike Noir as the Windam crashed into the Morgan Stanley Building, which resulted in the northeast section of the complex to collapse.

"JANE!" Now it was Judy's turn to scream in horrified worry for her love rival and best friend when Sam covered her his arms from the dust cloud headed their way.

Deutalios landed in the middle of the intersection in the heart of Times Square as lightning flashed the sky. He let out a victorious screech before he noticed the battle-scarred Rosso Aegis Gundam a few hundred feet away from him to his right with Clyde glaring hateful daggers at him. On the fish-rat kaiju's left, a slightly dented, but otherwise, intact Blitz Gundam with Elias staring emotionlessly from the cockpit at him with a cold anger of his own. All thoughts of retreat had been long thrown out of the window at this point.

The three gladiator-like fighters; two of them being pilots of humanoid mechs with visages reminiscent of ancient warriors of long ago. The other being a true freak of nature, an nuclear abomination. None of them moved a muscle. Only their eyes did.

Tensions ran extremely high. The background sounds of mutant beasts screeching, roaring, and growling in the distance, and the sounds of guns firing off and explosions happening around the Big Apple echoed in the distance beyond Time Square. The rain and the thunder didn't help either.

* * *

And just when the two young men in their respective mobile suits thought they could somewhat take a breather and silently figure out their next step to exterminate Deutalios for good, everything went downhill again.

First, a loud feminine, pained screaming of greater magnitude was heard, which was followed by a huge chunk of J.P. Stevens Company Tower suddenly becoming undone. The foundations torn apart at the seams accidentally by a gigantic 220-foot tall woman in a skintight super suit of light blue and orange shoulder pads, and a golden V-shape cut starting from her broad muscular shoulders, covering her humongous bust of her chest, down her muscular abdomen, all the way to her hips and rear behind. She had a sexy cute face with beautiful, yet steely determined blue eyes, and a long, luscious mane of crimson red hair that went down past her shoulders, halfway down her powerfully sculpted back. Sprouting behind her shoulders were a large five pairs of titanic butterfly-like wings that were twice her size with the coloration pattern resembling a blue swallowtail butterfly with different shades of blues and yellow eyespots.

The giantess hero didn't destroy the building complex on purpose, but rather she was forcibly tossed to crash into the company building by a monster much bigger and stronger than her even with all of her enhanced superhuman strength and abilities. The freshly-inflicted, bloody welts and deep shredding wounds across her suit and abdomen, especially bite wounds on her legs and arms, which revealed the extent of her mutation. Hard exoskeletal armor with the scale-like epidermal structures being crimson in color covered her limbs, including her extremities like her fingers and toes, which turned into exoskeletal claws of sort that could be fully retracted into her digits, making her half human, half insect. However, the scale-like plates were no longer shiny and instead, had cracks and small gashes inflicted by a monster, whose weaponry was strong enough to deal such incredible damage. That, and the bloody scars showed that this giantess was far from invincible, though amazingly powerful comparable to higher-tier superheroes like her boyfriend after she had mutated due to complicated circumstances.

She plummeted with her wings and rear end demolishing much of the U.S. Trust Building.

"Ugh...ooohhh…," she groaned, placing her armored, exoskeletal hand up to her hair to nurse her head from being bashed on the head by a nasty headbutt followed by several claw swipes to her stomach, hips, and arms, which were starting to bleed a weird red-violet-color. And that was just before she was tail-whipped to the point that stars were all she could see in her vision. In her dazed state, she could barely comprehend that she was next bitten in her left leg and all of the sudden she was sent hurtling into the very J.P. Steven Company Tower that she just destroyed along with the U.S. Trust.

"Did anyone...jot down...the license of the dinosaur... that just chucked me?... ugh...," she groggily said. That was when the searing pain coming from her stomach and hips flared up as she moved slowly only to stop because of the grievous claw wounds.

"Shit...she did quite the number on me...," she hissed in pain. She saw some blood pool from her wounds, which were starting to heal but would take some time. Tears leaked from her eyes when she also remembered why else she was hurting.

"Peter...Spider Man...," She had seen her beloved lover, in the act of trying to save her, got impaled by a Titan bone spear to his stomach in his already weakened state by the very owner of that primitive, yet effectively destructive weapon. The unknown culprit responsible she couldn't see, or even care as she was so horrifically distressed by Spiderman's death that she couldn't think straight through all the tumultous storm of emotions.

Time she would not have as she could hear her attacker advance onto her with its stomps. Mary Jane Watson, AKA Butterfly mainly due to the butterfly wings which sprouted from her back, tried to crawl back to her feet. However, before she could even get to one of her knees, a grey and brown scaly, bird-like foot with midnight blue scales on its digits slammed onto her wounded, muscled packs of abs. Its three toes that were armed with sharp talons pressed into the bloody gashes, triggering an sharper sensation of acute pain surged through her own titanic body.

"GYAAAAAHHH!" Mary Jane screamed in response while trying to fight back against the tears. Her enemy was an Allosauroid species of Titan that had survived long after the Jurassic Period and its smaller, well known relatives had gone extinct.

The monster had a body plan much more in common with Godzilla than a normal theropod as it stood upright in a semi-vertical posture with its slightly sloped, large armored tail closer to the ground but held aloft enough that it wouldn't actually drag into the earth when roaming. It had silver gray scales with a bluish undertone to them when shone by either sunlight or moonlight, a black striped pattern on its arms, and large splotched bands of dark azure on its neck, hips, and tip of its tail while sporting a yellowish-white underside. Its head, while smaller in contrast to the rest of its limbs and body in terms of proportions much unlike its smaller relatives, was still big enough to sport heavyset snout and jaws, which made it resemble Godzilla but with a few differences. First, it had a small, thin dewlap under its throat. Second, it had a pair of lacrimal horns more prominent and longer than Godzilla's and they were berry red in color. Third, it had three rows of large red to dark indigo dorsal spines starting from the base of its head, down its curvy, powerful eagle-like neck until to between its shoulder girdles where the spines were the largest. From there, it was just the middle row of spines as the other two rows stopped rather abruptly at the shoulders. The spines gradually became smaller to the point of being bumpy, bony ridges halfway down its tail. Also unlike Godzilla's dorsal plates that were broad and had sharp protrusions on both margins that gave them their distinctive likeness to a maple leaf, this Titan's dorsal plates more resembled sawtoothed scimitar blades with only the anterior margin having the jagged edge to them while the posterior margin remained smooth.

Finally, the dinosaurian monster's arms were just as long, but leaner in musculature than Godzilla's brawnier arms. The beast's hands only possessed three fingers tipped with deadly hooked, scythe-like talons vaguely resembling Freddy Krueger's vicious claws. The monster's legs were stockier than tree trunks with large meaty muscles in those hindlimbs, yet its ankles and feet were still emu-like with sharp talons, which would give the impression that these limbs belonged to that of an extremely large, ground-dwelling bird of elephantine proportions.

The allosauroid Titan, _Titanus Gwangi_, or simply known as Gwangi, stood over at 118 meters, or 390 feet tall and 453 meters or 1,488 feet long. It was accidentally discovered by a group of American, British, and Danish scientists conducting their joint geological survey of Greenland. It had been dubbed the "Arctic Giant" by the geologists when it had been found behind a wall of ice and crystals within an enormous cave underneath Greenland on Summer of 1996. Later, Monarch took over and their studies concluded that the giant theropod wasn't dead, but in suspended animation for reasons unknown. All of this was enough for Monarch to have justification to build Outpost 69 where Monarch's scientists have monitored its faint, but definite signs of life in the frozen Titan for many years until now.

Sadly, the Titan was no longer frozen, but awakened and furious when it savagely tore its way out of its imprisonment. The very Monarch outpost was sabotaged by one of the sleeper agents placed in by Red Bamboo as part of a mysterious, yet dangerous plan to disable several Monarch bases to free the Titans.

The Titan emerged out from the cave system and onto the surface world starting in Greenland. It trekked unimpeded across the giant island until reaching the city of Nuuk on the southwestern side of Greenland where it made a short destructive mess of it. From there, it swam south through Labrador Sea, bypassed the Island of Newfoundland, cruised through the North Atlantic Ocean until it made landfall on Rhode Island. The giant dinosaur rampaged and crossed through state lines of Connecticut and New York as it had been attracted by the spiked surge of radioactivity happening in Manhattan. It was here where it came into disastrous conflict with the heroes and even their villainous enemies doing their damnedest to prevent Big Apple from turning into a kaiju hotspot.

The military, Manhattan's other dedicated defenders, and their enemies were already stressed and worn out by the staggering number of intense battles. Clearly at their wits' end from having to deal with endless spawns of kaiju. Having a Titan jump into the fray, however, was the worst case scenario they could ever have, turning their desperate battle into an unwinnable war.

To Gwangi, they were competitors trying to take away her source of food, which were the mutant kaiju. Such nuisance must be eliminated to ensure her own survival. After making that calculus, Gwangi declared her presence to the defenders, who were rendered aghast at her. Stomping into the fray while taking advantage of the element of surprise, Gwangi plunged the whole battlefield into chaos with the intent to destroy her competition, which she did as she tore off the Rosso Aegis Gundam's wings, leaving Clyde grounded. Then the dinosaur sliced through Ant-Man's suit and skin, tearing off his right hand with her butcher knife-like teeth and persistent twisting and flexing of her neck. She rendered him incapacitated shortly afterwards with a lethal bite to his head, which exacerbated to the huge strain of maintaining his Pym Particles at 200 feet tall. With the Flash, she simply timed her tail at the right moment and she struck him in the head with just a flick of her tail, knocking him out cold completely with serious head trauma to boot. Gwangi created seismic shockwaves with one powered slamming stomp of her right foot that tore through the street pavement, killing many ground-bound soldiers, destroying much of the artillery units, while killing huge numbers of mutant predators. Unfortunately, Atlesian Huntresses, Neon Katt and Elm Ederne had been damaged by those same shockwaves with half of their Aura lost as a result. Now, Gwangi just heavily injured Butterfly, dominating her with longer years of combat experience, bigger size, sheer ferocity, and superior weaponry compared to Butterfly.

Mary Jane, on the other hand, had only started getting acquainted with her powers just five months ago since she was kidnapped into an illegal experiment of transmuting a human into a Titan or daikaiju. Barely enough that she could put up a decent fight thanks to help from her boyfriend, Peter Parker AKA Spider Man, the Fantastic Four, and the Avengers, which included the ones that managed to save her life and stabilize her mutation somewhat by having her exposed to the Pym Particles for a long period of time, Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne. Even their competitors and allies such as the Justice League, Overwatch, and even Monarch were sometimes called in for additional help of containment when she would experience random hormonal imbalances that would translate into violent outbursts, which were side effects of her evolving body still coming to terms with her superhuman, half-Titan biology. She had other more unresolved issues that were holding her back from fully embracing her new self. This rendered her being unable to tap into her full strongest potential, which not even Dr. Curt Connors, Batman, Dr. Ishiro Serizawa, nor Winston could understand what that was exactly as her body was still mutating at an unpredictable rate.

So when the crisis came about, Peter Parker was very reluctant to have her involved after all the trauma of the unethical experimentation done on her by a crackpot mad scientist affiliated with Red Bamboo. Also, despite Mary Jane's desire to fight alongside him that grew stronger over time after she had better control of her powers, she still had no experience fighting monsters, let alone a Titan, which was at the top of the hierarchical food chain of the monster world. However after some convincing from Tony Stark, the Fantastic Four, as well as reassurances from his aunt, May Parker, he reconciled with Mary Jane and both gave each other reassurances that strengthened their strong romantic bond.

Now Mary Jane felt that bond starting to fracture with her sharp insectoid Titan-like senses screaming that her mate was in dire straits.

Unfortunately, everyone else was preoccupied either fighting the ever swelling numbers of the mutated wildlife, or the newly arrived aerial Titans, who were Titanus Rodan, the fiery volcanic pterosaurian Titan from the volcanic island of Fiji, and Titanus Fenghuang, AKA Pyrornis the Firebird that had awakened from the Hekla Volcano in Iceland; both of which were turning the skies above Manhattan into a living inferno. Fighter jets, drone-like mobile armors, mobile suits, and several battleships from the Atlas Academy, and the American-Atlantic Republic airborne fleet were torn apart by beak and claw, and/or burnt by these prehistoric bird-like monsters as their bodies constantly generated volcanic embers, exuding them from their wings.

The front bow of an Atlesian battleship plummeted into the Cassa Hotel. A limbless Windam mobile suit with half of its faceplate and its Jet Striker engines absolutely bursting into explosive flames crashed into the Havana Central Times Square before it imploded. Times Square around Mary Jane was going up in flames despite the rain coming down from the heavens.

That was when Gwangi lunged downwards with her jaws about to snap shut onto Mary Jane's head.

"GAH! You bitch!" The half-human, half-insect giantess swore as she instinctively dodged her head and neck to the left, making the Allosaurid Titan bite nothing but rubble. Butterfly unsheathed her sharp claws from her exoskeletal digits of her hands. She swerved right her head away from another bite before she swiftly lashed out with a couple of claw swipes that struck the giant dinosaur in the neck and her fenstrae of her snout, which made Gwangi screech in shock.

Butterfly snarled as she did another swipe at the face, slicing Gwangi closer to her nostrils. Gwangi was so stunned and shocked by the slash directly to her nostrils that she completely loosened her foot's grip on her stomach, which enabled Butterfly to kick the theropod Titan directly with both of her feet to push her off further away from her. With that, Mary Jane rolled back to her feet as she stood and thankfully, her butterfly wings were still intact, albeit a little tattered around their fringes.

"There's more of where that's coming from!" Mary Jane taunted. Her wounds were already starting to heal into blood-clotted scars, but it would take more time for them to completely fade as she had not yet completely grown in her mutant powers. So she had to be more careful not to take very serious hits that could overtax her regenerative ability.

Gwangi stumbled a little bit before she stopped herself. When she opened her eyes, instead of greenish with orange halo around her pupil, they were now completely red-orange. Her pupils were no longer like that of a hawk, but slit like that of a pissed off cat.

She's truly angry and a scary sight to behold with her own blood matting her face. She was seeing red almost literally. She growled with her scaly lips curling into a wrathful snarl baring her fangs with a hiss coming through her teeth. Her hooked fingers flexing, making her longer, blade-like claws seem to shimmer from the lightning and flames all around Times Square. Her tail swished quickly about in a very menacing manner. Her nostrils blowing out hot gusts of steam despite bleeding red with her blood.

"Yeah, you feeling angry? Good. Then we're both even," Butterfly said darkly as she cracked her own knuckles before Mary Jane positioned herself into an offensive stance with her body leaning forward and her legs bent towards. Her feet's sharp claws planted firmly through the wrecked remains. She outstetched her left arm while her left hand flexed, brandishing its claws. Her right arm reared greatly until her hand, which was clenched into a fist with its claws sheathed for now to prevent them from cutting deep into her palm, was parallel to her head. Her five pairs of butterfly wings spread out erected with the 'eyespots' having this illusion of glaring just like Mary Jane's actual eyes towards Gwangi.

Hollowing howls of wind and rain caused some of Mary Jane's red hair to billow right in front of her darkened eyes. They partially covered her upper part of her face in shadows. Her blue eyes illuminated an ominous blue in the darkness just like Gwangi's own red eyes, turning her into a vengeful goddess that would have been out of place for her if she had been just her former self. Mary Jane's own mouth curled into a snarling visage, revealing sharpened canine fangs with the rest of her teeth gritting against each other, expressing her seething rage that she was about to unleash turn into an explosive firestorm. The unforgettable, traumatic sight of Peter, her dearest boyfriend, bleeding from where the spear protruded into, which compounded onto everything that had changed for the worse, caused her to finally snap.

Lightning flashed with thunder clamoring loudly in the darkened skies with both combatants silently glaring daggers at each other to see who would make the move first.

In a next moment's flash of the lightning bolt, Gwangi was the first to make her next move as she headbutted right into Mary Jane with a straightforward ramming of her skull. Mary Jane or Butterfly did a recovering backflip while destroying News Corp and McGraw-Hill Buildings and hovered high into the air with her wings flapping.

"HRRRAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!" She screamed like a banshee as she swooped down with an aerial kick.

Gwangi simply sidestepped and Butterfly smashed the 1166 Avenue of the Americas, which was where the Capital One Bank was stationed, instead. The Allosaurid Titan raised her right foot high and slammed it down, but Mary Jane's relatively leaner and athletic frame enabled her to move faster on a dime to prevent herself from being crushed underfoot. She struck back with three claw swipes and a several punches to Gwangi's stomach and chest, inflicting little damage as the underside scales were still tough like chainmail armor. The dinosaur swung her arms with terrifying quick speeds plus tremendous power, bringing her dangerous claws to bear as she went to slice and dice her up.

Mary Jane had to duck her head and even lean backwards to avoid getting slashed in the chest. She then twirled her muscular body around and then jumped for a roundhouse high kick to Gwangi's head and neck. Her long leg connecting with the monster's powerful chest, but again, it only made Gwangi slightly flinch before she slapped Butterfly away with her tail. The red-haired giantess-kaiju hybrid grunted from being clubbed by Gwangi's lizard-like tail before she had to swerve greatly to her left to avoid another jaw lunge from the reptilian Titan. The ground shook from Mary Jane backing off a little bit of distance from Gwangi as she went for a mall complex and tore off a neon advertisement screen, which she then threw it at her bigger opponent. Gwangi simply caught it with her jaws and bit it in half in no time, while she stomped in fast charging walk tearing up the streets with her feet.

"I will have to take it up a notch!" Butterfly snarled as she shot up flying into the sky. She channeled her energies and rage into driving her body mutate further as she concentrated with her eyes squeezed shut. Her arms bulged with her muscles expanding beneath her armored exoskeleton, the exoskeleton itself reforming becoming spikier by the minute, and several somethings protruding through her skin and suit, which were bony spurs having tiny sharp ridges to them. Her feet morphed into that of grasping eagle-like talons with her bitten ankle healed and reformed the moment it mutated. Long antennae grew from her forehead and from them, sprouted fur-like strands, which resulted in the antennae being furry and matching the color of her hair. An extra pair of eyelids formed above her first pair of eyes and then they bulged into being as actual another pair of eyes, albeit. However, when she opened both pairs, there was a stark difference between the two pairs of blue eyes. Whilst her first one are her actual eyes like what you would expect from a human being, her second pair above them were far more alien. Instead of the sclera, the iris, and the pupil typical of a human eye, these eyes were spherically compound and each of them contain up to thousands upon thousands of "ommatidia", or individual light receptors working in unison to produce a mosaic pattern and view of Gwangi and Manhattan around her.

That was as far as she could mutate when she heard another loud roar that was not coming from Gwangi this time. It was immediately accompanied by an emerald energy stream of pure radioactivity that blasted into the surrounding area followed by Gwangi, who shrieked out of pained shock being blasted in the sides.

"What the hell just happened?!" That was all she could say before she heard another of the same irate roar and she was next to be blasted by the same stream of radioactive energy into her upper body. "AAAAHHH!"

She plummeted to the ground, crashing onto the Winter Garden Theatre in a smoking heap.

Bursting out from the Times Square Building was Titanus Jira, who had now truly lost his temper after chasing Leo, Casey, and Mondo now into the heart of Times Square. To add insult to injury, not only was his and Komodithrax's subterranean nest destroyed along with the eggs, which his mate worked so hard to lay and hatch the next generation, the City of Manhattan that was his refuge-turned-home was burning and there were many other intruders making a catastrophic mess of it when he was so distracted.

And Komodithrax had gone chasing the others responsible for killing off their hatchlings to God only knew where.

_SSKKKRREEEEEEEOOOOOONNNNNGGGGKKKK!_

Zilla angrily roared. He was gonna have heads roll for this travesty. No superhuman, mecha, or even a Titan was going to stop him from completing his renewed mission to punish the homewreckers for turning his entire territory into a shithole.

Manhattan was already screwed, and it was only going to worsen in the days ahead.

* * *

**TBC**


	19. Titanomachy! Electrifying Rumble!

_Godzilla co. (c) Toho Co., Warner Bros, and Legendary Pictures_

_All other characters shown here from different franchises belong to their respective __owners._

_Only my OC's do I have any ownership over them._

* * *

**Titanomachy! Electrifying Rumble in the Down Under!**

* * *

_Undisclosed location..._

In a room with the darkness obscuring everything, except the screens, a calloused hand with a silver gray sleeve was tapping its finger on a red snake themed hilt of a sheathed katana. The man's face was partially obscured, but one could definitely make out the outline of what appeared to be an eyepatch on his left side where his eye used to be against his fair skin that has some pale yellowish undertone. In front of the man were the many screens showcasing news reports and live footage of various cities, towns, and villages across the globe in a state of unadulterated panic with people of various human races and subspecies, and even anthropomorphic animal species under the thrall of great terror as Titans emerge all over. Some of them were the result of this man's scheme that he, his cohorts, and his hidden allies had planned for years. The man hidden in the shadows had a small, but arrogant smirk full of horrific glee on his face. He was taking twisted joy out of seeing humanity get a rude awakening with the Titans already inflicting massive casualties on the populace while tearing apart the fabric of society.

He transferred his sheathed katana from his right hand to his left hand, which was completely covered in a black glove. A Japanese teacup of traditional red lacquer with sakura petals had three-quarters of its space filled with chrysanthemum tea that was still warm even when he hadn't drank it for a short while. It was to his right set on a tray placed on a foldable table next to the throne-like chair, which was styled in likeness to that of European monarchy of medieval times with some touch of Oriental royalty to it. It had white cushions matting to the seat, armrests, and back portions of the chair. The material for the top railing or crest railing was redwood and carved with two polished wooden statues of Japanese dragons.

He gently grabbed the teacup by the rim and lifted it away from the lacquer saucer. He placed it near his mouth, taking a pleasurable sip of the chrysanthemum tea while watching one of the recently awoken Titans, _Titanus Jirass,_ _Chlamydovenator malcomi_, or the Rainbow Serpent that emerged from Outpost 95 under Blue Lake, Australia now wreaking havoc on Melbourne.

* * *

It was late in the evening with the daylight nearly gone and nightfall arriving. Live camera footage from one of the terrified citizens on Russell Place showed Australians; humans of Caucasian and East Asian descent, Faunus, both native to the country and workers/visitors mostly from Menagerie, and Mobians and Zoo-anthromorphs of differing kinds, mostly the marsupial and the tropical bird kind, scrambling about chaotically from restaurants, jewellers, fashion outlets, and bars. Tables were upturned, plates had been dropped and they shattered upon impact, and some shop stands were pushed over the streets as people made a mad dash to be not anywhere near the carnage that was unfolding. The dilophosauroid Titan, Jirass, stomped into view two streets away, destroying a shopping/restaurant by just simply walking into it with her clawed theropod feet and legs as she was still rather huge even for her own species, standing at 288 feet tall and 595 feet long, though relatively smaller to her fellow Titans. She walked down the city block seemingly unaware of the 'ant-sized' inhabitants that she's crushing underfoot. Jirass was more curious than she was angered, but it didn't stop her from seeing the urban landscape as rather jarring and alien compared to the Mesozoic subtropical/temperate jungles she was used to.

As she was taking a stroll down the city block, on the street level, it was anything but a walk in the park for the screaming terrified folks running for their lives. Many were trying to run past the now-abandoned cars in the opposite direction without getting stuck in between. Some struggled to get out of their automobiles with few of them being basically imprisoned in their own vehicles. The already shaky camera footage was even more shaken from avoiding being run all over and the city block he was in trembling from the ground-shaking footfalls of Jirass. The loud ear-grating, metallic saw-like grunting screech could be heard thundering with the dilophosaurid Titan's snarls becoming closer along with the footfalls heading in his general direction. Then the booming rush sounds of the Royal Australian Air Force's F-35s and the Super Hornets could be heard up above the owner as the fighter jets flew around the skyscrapers.

They were seen unleashing their volley of air-to-ground missiles onto the Titan. The missiles exploded against Jirass' emerald green scales, her three rows of mustard-yellow and orange Godzilla-like dorsal plates, and parts of her shoulders and neck. The explosions didn't hurt her, but they did give an unpleasant stinging, fiery sensation, which made her snap out of her curiosity as she honked out in shock from being shot at. The dinosaur Titan hissed from the sensation before she roared at the squadron of fighter jets flying pass her. The double cranial crests on her that were yellow on the outside while orange on the inside all blushed into an illuminating red-orange glow against the backdrop of what should have been Melbourne's prosperous, colorful nightlife, which was pretty indicative that she was annoyed. Although, she had not yet flare up her neck frill as she had not considered the jets to be much of a threat. Since they were relatively small compared to the flocks of pterosaurs and other reptilian avians that had occasionally harassed her in the past, she thought by simply opening her jaws wide agape, inflating her colorful neck pouch while letting out a booming grunting croak deep from within her throat would be enough to scare them off. Unfortunately, it didn't turn out the way she expected as the fighter jets swerved around for another series of salvos, firing off their missiles with some of the planes even shooting their machine guns right at her face.

Jirass shrieked out another shocked, more irate screech in response to the missiles and gunshots prickling against her snout and neck. Some of the missiles accidentally struck and destroyed buildings. Such a sight furthered the hysterical panic among the people as even the police and first responders were tempted to screw protocol and save themselves. Then to add insult to injury for Jirass, she was bombarded some more from behind to her tail and back by several green energy beams, machine bullets, and more intense lasers in addition to having explosions to her face. The dilophosauroid Titan hissed, swiftly turning her flexible, bird-like neck around in a sharp arc to see what else was clearly trying to destroy her.

Several platoons of ZGMF-1017 GINNs and ZGMF-1000 ZAKUs with most of them taking position within the streets and behind skyscrapers while some, mainly the GINNs, took to the air with their engine pack boosters aiding them in their flight. Accompanying them in the air were the smaller squadrons of ZGMF-515 CGUEs, AMF-101 DINNs, AMA-953 BABIs, and few of the ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited clustered into tight squadron formations upon descent. On the ground, the dog-like quadrupedal TMF/A-802 BuCues with each of their platoons led by a TMF/A-802 LaGOWE, the hulking UMF-5 ZnOs, and the tank-like TFA-2 ZuOOTs supplemented the ZAKU platoons. While smaller in numbers compared to the ZAKUs, they make it up for their number deficiency by their own specialized weaponry in additional to anti-kaiju missile pods and beam rifles they've just been outfitted with recently.

In other words, a sizable opposition to the threat Jirass had brought down onto Melbourne.

The monster sneered at ZAFT's mobile suits that were not aiming their weapons at her. She displayed what she thought of them by spitting out something brightly yellow and wet brought up forth from her throat; a venomous fluid streaming with electrical bolts. When the fluid projectile, which was about the size of a pickup truck, punctured through a shopping apartment building and splattered onto the street right in front of a ZGMF-1000 ZAKU with some of the smaller drops dotting onto the mobile suit's foot. That's what all it took for a shocking outcome, both literally and figuratively, to happen when the pool of that fluid not only proved to be acidic as it ate through the pavement concrete and the ZAKU's foot, but also proved to be electrifying when the bolts surged up through the mobile suit's leg and short-circuited the wiring and beyond.

"What the hell is happening to- GYAARRRGGGHH!" The pilot inside quickly became electrocuted by the dangerous volatile current with everything of his body being fried inside and out, including his heart and brain. The man's screams quickly became horrifying gurgling sputters when his body and pilot suit burst into flames. The bio-electical surges attacking his cockpit caused everything in there to become bright white. Outside, the twitching ZAKU had its entire body frame beginning to be consumed in flames while still sparking chaotically much to the horror of the victim's comrades.

"Huxley!" One of the ZAKU pilots screamed. He directed his mobile suit and had its left hand approach the cockpit to tear it open to rescue his buddy. However, it proved fruitless when electric sparks burst out from Huxley's ZAKU cockpit followed by a terrible explosion, which engulfed the mobile suit into furious flames.

"HUXLEY!" He said, horrified that, in an instant, his closest friend was brutally taken from him in such a manner. His expression of shocked horror and brief sorrow then transformed into that of wrathful fury. He hatefully glared at the Titan responsible for Huxley's demise with Jirass having this amused look and her throat emitting a purring sound from seeing his buddy's ZAKU explode from being spit on, which only riled him further. He could hear his squadmate hollering out from the radio in his cockpit,

"Damnit! Huxley's already down and out!"

"You gotta be kidding me...f %#! I don't know what's holding up the Yamato Team, and I don't care! Not when that dinosaur just dissed us with whatever crap it vomitted and killed one of our boys with it!" The lieutenant sergeant of the squad yelled. He had his green camo-themed ZAKU aim its giant bazooka at the beast. "It's bloody time we kick this scaly hooligan out back to whatever stinkin' bilabong it crawled out!"

Jirass was still puzzled as to why the strange metal rats wouldn't turn tail and run at the sight of one of their own bursting into flames. She had forgotten about the squadrons of the Australian Air Force that were coming around for another salvo round to lash out at her once again. The F-35s and the Super Hornets quickly closed the great distance between where they were at the city limits and Jirass. They immediately fired their volleys of air-to-ground missiles simultaneously in a hail of hellfire. The missiles rocketed from diagonally above the skyscrapers and quickly struck the dinosaurian beast. Jirass hissed again with some of the projectiles exploding in her face. Now angered, Jirass flared open outwardly her fleshy neck frill and she let out a horrible scratchy roar afterwards.

"Now! Give it hellfire, mates!" the lieutenant sergeant screamed. His ZAKU fired two explosive rockets from his bazooka gun. As soon as he fired the shots, all of the mobile suits followed suite with their own arnaments. Jirass screeched, her high-pitched shriek bearing some resemblance to Godzilla's own pained roar, when the laser beams, gunshots, and missiles struck her as she actually stumbled back by an inch from the shock of being pelted by unexpected resistance from ZAFT's mobile suits.

The battle was on.

MacIntosh yelled out his own battle cry out of his thirst for vengeance as his ZAKU fired the machine gun it wielded in its hands.

However, none of his bullets didn't inflict as much damage on the dinosaurian Titan as he had hoped. He might as well be throwing pebbles at a mountain as Jirass' hide, though not as densely thick as Godzilla's, was still highly durable against any of the conventional weaponry ZAFT's military forces were throwing at her. The frilled Godzilla-like Dilophosauroid stopped herself from stumbling when she dug her foot talons through into the pavement. She snarled while the mobile suit army continued to bombard her from all directions while several units were already on the move, weaving across the city blocks with some taking cover behind the skyscrapers as to not make themselves easier targets. The hovering fifty-five GINNs and twenty two CGUEs blazed into action already firing their arnaments from a few hundred feet in the air above the city line. Their rounds impacting against Jirass' spiky backside with little effect. Jirass grunted, already riled up as she flared her neck frill open once more with its colors becoming flushed from yellowish-green into red-orange, matching her head crests. She glared at them with her bestial reptilian eyes blinking through all the smoke around her. Some of the aerial mobile suits already positioned themselves either onto the roofs of the skyscrapers, or the floating sub-flight lifters, Guuls to have more aerial leverage on the battlefield.

Two squadrons of DINNs and BABIs swooped in from above and fired their armaments onto the beast, striking her at the front. Jirass roared as she twisted around, and snapped her jaws, trying to bite any of the mobile suits that quickly flew pass her. She turned her attention in the direction of the aerial mobile suits, which gave a group of six BuCues and one Gundam in its mobile armor mode that hid behind the debris on the ground the chance to ambush the giant dinosaur with her spiked back turned to them. Four of the BuCues had a leopard theme to them complete with pale yellow color, rosette-like dark spots, and a tan underside to them. Two of them were like the others but their spots were harder to see because of their dark grey coloration that gave them the resemblance to melanistic black panthers. All of the BuCUEs bear the insignia of a roaring leopard on their shoulders with the yellow BuCues having silver while the black ones were white. They slowly prowled out from the shadows, including the Gundam leading them, which was similar to ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam, but with notable differences from its predecessors.

One, its mobile armor mode's head was more animalistic in appearance as it had a larger cat-like face complete with a short feline snout and pair of movable jaws armed with steel fangs and teeth that one would expect from a leopard. The head was attached to a thick neck followed by a powerful feline body with relatively shorter, but more stocky limbs compared to the BuCUEs. Whereas the BuCUEs only melee weapon were their twin beam sabers mounted in the mouth, this Gundam's mobile armor mode diversified its close combat armaments with its powerful jaws lined with golden carbon steel teeth, and its limbs and paws being broader and larger than the TMF/A-803 LaGOWE's to sport five deadly claws that were retractable like the animal it was derived from. Like the Gaia Gundam, it has a high energy beam rifle mounted on its left shoulder, a pair of beam blades mounted on its larger wings, and weapons mounted in its backpack unit. However, unlike the preceding mobile suit, instead of a pair of beam assault cannons, this mobile suit had missile launchers. Then, in line with the leopard theme this particular regiment was well known for, the mobile suit/mobile armor also sported the same regular leopard coloration as the BuCUEs, but with a darker golden hue and larger spots and green highlights on its joints, rims of the shoulders and chest.

"Okay, girls!" a feminine voice said coming from the pilot of the mobile armor and captain of this particular regiment, who was clad in her customized ZAFT ace pilot suit that was patterned like the spotted big cat and the helmet bearing the custom insignia of eyes and teeth of the said feline. "Now's our chance! Show this overgrown fossil who's top cat in this part of Down Under!"

"Yes, ma'am!" All the female ZAFT pilots from the leopard-themed BuCUES shouted.

"Alrighty then! Move in for the kill!" The leading captain, Erika Huntington, announced. Her beast-like mobile armor sounded off from its steel jaws a mechanical, synthesized version of a leopard's screaming roar before she pushed its limbs into motion. As her mobile suit moved, the rest were quick to follow her. They, the Aussie Leopards, leaped high into the sky thanks to the engine thrusters built into their wings as they bounded across to the skyscrapers not yet run over by the monster. Other regularly colored BuCUEs joined in alongside another fresh set of smaller platoons of ZAKUs, GINNs, GOUF Igniteds, ZuOOTs, and the ZnOs that dropped out from the sky. All of them immediately fired their armaments upon Jirass, which made the dilophosauroid pissed to the point that she now charged, wanting to flatten them into the pavement. The ground shook from her angry stomps of her huge feet.

"Oh crikey! Incoming!" One ZAKU pilot warned before he and the others that reacted fast enough, barely dived their mobile suits out of harm's way. However, those not fortunate enough to react on the dime, namely two ZAKUs, a ZuOOT, and a ZnO, looked up too late to see her foot talons coming towards them from above. A second later, screams abounded.

"No no no NOOO!"

"I should've-!"

"GYAAAA-!"

They were cut short when the scaly foot slammed down upon them, crushing their mobile suits with their constitution crumpling into terrible oblivion under its massive weight. Explosions resulted underneath it. Those mobile suits nearby had to cover their optics from the dust and smoke before they saw what happened to them. Needless to say, they kept on fighting despite knowing their rounds wouldn't do jack against a veritable living skyscraper of scales and muscles.

"Damnit! Keep on firing! Don't stop!" another ZnO pilot insisted as he had his hulking, hunchbacked mobile suit fire the torpedo launchers located on its chest area. Torpedoes were launched and they soared rapidly towards the undersides of the frilled beast before they exploded upon impact with her scaly hide. Jirass snapped back, swinging her right arm onto a skyscraper that had one ZAKU, two regular BuCUEs, and several GINNs riding on GUULs. The top half of the building was clawed leaving fatal gashes that caused it to crumble. All of the mobile suits there already retreated. Debris hailed all over, which crushed three ZuOOTs, and a smaller piece struck one of the GINN next to that very same ZnO in its mono-eye and damaged its head.

"GAHH! F*# %! I'm blinded and I can't see the damn thing I am shooting!" the pilot yelled all panicky with that being reflected in how wildly inaccurate his ZAKU was shooting, even accidentally striking some of his own comrades in the process before it dropped the gattling gun in the wild act of flailing its arms about.

"Tanner!" the same ZnO pilot exclaimed when he saw his friend trip his ZAKU backwards. He snarled as his ZnO grabbed a nearby good sized debris close to its size thanks to its massive grappling claws. "Make yourself scarce, mate! I'll cover ya!"

"Right, but you'd better do the same as well, Rogan!" The ZAKU pilot replied, pushing his mobile suit off the ground. He pushed his thrusters into full speed with his ZAKU speeding away. "Because your brother will go ballistic if you're KIA and I have no intention on being the receiving end of that stick!"

The ZnO chucked the rock hard and had it hurled across towards Jirass's face.

"Let's see if this goanna won't mind eating some sawdust!" the pilot fired the two Phonon Maser High Energy Cannons mounted on the palms of the ZnO's two grappling claws. The green energy streams erupted forth from the palms and immediately struck their target, which was the hurled debris when it got within enough distance close to Jirass. The debris exploded and the resulting smaller pieces torpedoed all over, striking the beast. They didn't make the Titan flinch at all, but it did cause the giant Godzilla-like dinosaur to glare at him with a low deep growl that sent a threatening chill up his spine. Rogan didn't let up with his own glare at the beast despite that.

"Let's have a go at it, you scaly hooligan! Just you and me!" He declared.

Jirass responded with the spines on the tip of her tail glowing an ominous, electric yellow followed by a humming sound akin to a power generator starting up. Rogan immediately took notice of the energy lighting up slowly across her tail. Then to her Godzilla-like, maple-shaped dorsal plates where they crackled and surged with electric bolts and sparks dancing around them like fireflies while hot steam rolled off from the dorsal plates themselves.

He had seen something very much like it before in Godzilla's numerous battles on the news. The most horrifying spectacle was always when Godzilla was about to unleash his Atomic Heat Ray onto his foes. He gulped hard at that the Titan towering over him was mirroring Godzilla's signature killing stroke with her chest and throat slowly puffing up, followed by her neck frill opening outward with an ominous orange light and rattling sound of its shimmering.

It was this he realized he screwed himself up.

"Oh, shit...," Rogan said with cold sweat running down his face inside the hot space of his helmet. He turned his ZnO's back towards Jirass as he made a mad dash away from what was to come while alerting his fellow terror-stricken comrades around him to do the same, "Run, you fools! RUN!" His angry, desperate voice echoed throughout the radio of any mobile suit within receptive range, which included the leopard-themed BuCUEs and the ZGMF-X92F Leopard Gundam with Erika Huntington also seeing that shit was about to hit the fan.

"Girls, watch out!" Erika shouted to her squadmates, whose BuCues they drove them to leap athletically from the rooftops to pounce onto Jirass' back.

Next, there was large booming sound that tore through the air, louder than a fighter jet or mobile armor breaking the sound barrier. It was coming from Jirass when she finally spat out her Neutron Radiation Heat Ray, which resulted in a shockwave of lightning bolts being emitted from her frill as a result of excessive radiation being dispersed. The yellow-green laser-like heat ray was a form of concentrated neutron radiation weaponized. On its own, it would kill a lot of living things caught in its wake but leave buildings intact. However, combined with concentrated gamma radiation, intense volcanic-like heat, and electric currents fatal enough to actually burn anything in its path, Jirass' second energy projectile weapon yielded more destructive striking power to tear down infrastructure than her electrocuting acidic spits could. It was basically a hydrogen bomb turned into a concentrated laser of death.

The results were immediately devastating. Already, those of Rogan's peers and his own superior that were too slow to escape were caught within the searing heat ray. They were vaporized instantaneously, giving them no chance to scream. Those nearby suffered a worse fate as the concentrated radiation affected them. Their pilot suits melted and their flesh bodies electrocuted and afterwards popped like bloody balloons while the neutrons and the heat incinerated their remains. Their mobile suits imploded. Their surroundings seared with cars and buildings melting then bursting violently like gushy balloons filled with lava and magma instead of water. Electric surges and yellowish-green energy arcs bounced and danced haphazardly around the five city blocks scorched by Jirass' destructive heat ray before they seemed to withdraw concentrate within one spot, which was once Melbourne Central Shopping Center. Then in a flash, the entire area and beyond was engulfed in a massive explosive dome of fire with electric sparks shooting all over before its epicenter. The ominous yellowish-orange illumination dominating the clouded dark skies of the night due to all of the smoke from Melbourne's destruction.

"Crap! Outta luck-RAAAAAAARRGGHHH!" Rogan screamed when he was sent flying within his own ZnO being scorched and propelled by the terrifying shockwave resultant of the Neutron Radiation Heat Ray's destructive power. Buildings were stripped of their contents with only their skeletal framework remaining with even that slowly crumbling into ashes. The unfortunate ZAFT mobile suit platoons trying to escape whilst some too shocked to comprehend where either thrown far into more parts of Melbourne, or were vaporized and/or imploded into oblivion. The gigantic explosion rocked Melbourne with lightning erupting into the sky, followed by a mushroom cloud like a miniature copy to the bombing of Hiroshima. All of the evacuating citizens, police, and even some of Australia's Armed Forces and ZAFT's regiments were also thrown off their feet by the seismic aftershock. In the process, their electronics, including iPhones and all, were rendered functionally useless as the aftershock doubled as an EMP attack, which also affected all of the electrical aspects of the city's infrastructure as it basically forced them to burn out, plunging the embattled metropolis into total darkness. Everyone screamed as flaming and smoking debris along with devastated mobile suits and fighter jets hailed upon them, spreading the destruction further and ensuring no one could escape the wrath of Titanus Jirass.

* * *

_**Ares, **Third-Generation Minerva-class Battleship..._

The ZAFT battleship moved at a more urgent than normal operating pace after having departed from the Earth-based ZAFT military base of Carpentaria of Northern Australia. It hovered several kilometers in the air above the arid subtropical forests of Southern Australia along its way to Melbourne. The lunar shine from the moon in the clear skies of the night reflected onto the frontal 'nose' of the battleship and its wing engines. The ship looked very much like its 1st-Gen predecessor, except, its wings were customized with dark fiery orange patterns resembling flames while its 'nose' was painted with the ferocious image of a snarling flaming dog, which, along with how the battleship's wings were painted, would give anyone the impression that this dog of war had wings of fire. The rest of the 3rd-Gen Minerva-class battleship had a dark sapphire blue paint job apart from the usual red and black highlights that allowed the fiery dog imagery to stand out even in the darkness of the night.

"What is our ETA to Melbourne?" inquired the Captain of the _Ares_, who was a raven-haired male in his mid-30s and wearing a black and white ZAFT military uniform befitting of his rank and position. His facial features remained largely the same as they had from his years as a teenager, except more matured and roughened.

"We're about 3 clicks away from the city limits. I've calculated it will be about another 5 minutes to reach the city," Ares' pilot, Kojikawa Kobayashi, reported to him.

Shinn Asuka quietly grunted in frustration at the answer, at which, he wasn't exactly pleased with. Another five minutes was too late in light of the dire seriousness of the situation happening with Jirass making a disastrous mess of the place. By the time they reach Melbourne, possibly a quarter of the city would have been decimated along with the ZAFT forces already sent ahead of him.

"Any word from Carpentaria being able to reach Monarch?" Shinn asked the dreaded question he had asked the higher-ups about previously ever since the world had been thrown into chaos by the sudden awakening of the Titans.

"No. They've been telling us the same story that they can't reach Monarch for whatever reason. They've only been reporting static," reported Alice Vicki, the ship's CIC Operator, as she drank some coffee from her small flask next to her. "They can't even get a hold of their representative or even a direct line to Doctor Nikaido as communications to all Monarch personnel have been cut off."

Everyone on the bridge flinched a bit from a loud slamming sound from when Shinn smashed his fist against the railing of his commanding chair. His gloved, balled hand shook with barely concealed rage. The captain hat casted an ominous shadow over his eyes with his mouth turned into an ugly snarl with his teeth grinding each other.

"What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On?!" Shinn hissed through his teeth, "What on earth is Monarch doing? Sleeping on the job?!"

The 1st Officer of the Ares and Shinn's right-hand man, Henry Katzenberg was equally displeased as the Captain. He had a cooler disposition, however, as he just simply palmed his face and breathed through his nose.

"I doubt it, sir, but then again...," he pinched his eyebrows as he responded, "Who the hell knows what's been happening with them."

"Yeah, damned right," the irritated former pilot of the Destiny Gundam next replied with grumbling, "Them and Red Bamboo next to the Titans have given me nothing but kaiju-sized headaches that rile my blood pressure up to no end."

"It didn't help that we've been called in midst of our sleep, which we all desperately needed after all of the shit we went through in the last several weeks," Henry said tiredly.

Captain Asuka calmed down enough to give a shortened sigh, trying to relax his nerves as he sat deeply into his chair with his hands slowly unclenching, "Amen to that."

The crew on the commanding bridge empathized silently with the two commanding officers with a couple of them even yawning. However, just when the brief tension started to die down from the moment of exhausted frustration, Ares was rocked about with the crew, including Captain Asuka, being jolted rudely with their guard let down. A deafening booming sound like thunder later roared through the airwaves.

In the lounge within the Ares, a young brunette in his customized bluish-white suit was startled along with friends and fellow Gundam pilots by the abrupt rumbling of the ship accompanied by some banging against the hull.

"What is going on?" the brunette asked, clearly befuddled.

Up on the commanding bridge of the Ares, Henry lost his footing and he fell on his back.

"Henry! Are you okay?" Shinn exclaimed, rattled by the sudden seismic jolt, which was gone as soon as it had started. He stood up from his command chair and helped Henry up to his feet.

"Literally shaken. Otherwise, I'm fine, sir," the older man reassured the younger captain, "But what happened?"

"Captain!" Kojikawa hollered with shocked horror in his voice, which got Shinn and Henry to look where everybody had their attention diverted to.

"M-Melbourne...it's...i-is...," the ship's pilot was at a loss of words just like his peers watching a giant mushroom cloud, pulsating with blueish-yellow electric bolts, erupt from a light-less metropolis shown on the main screen above. A terrifying specter of the two Blood Valentine Wars and the precedent two World Wars resurrected for all to see in its horrifying illuminating glory, which one would find it mesmerizing and hauntingly chilling at the same time.

Alice covered her mouth, distressed of the godless destruction; something out of someone's worst nightmare.

"Dear God," Henry was the only one in the commanding bridge that spoke with his heart up in his throat. Next to him, Captain Asuka had his mouth hung open agape with the rest of his body paralyzed in awestruck horror of what just happened.

* * *

Back within Melbourne, Tanner slowly woke up from unconsciousness in his own head-damaged ZAKU mobile suit with a heavy groan escaping his mouth.

"A-A-Ah...oooohhhggg...Crikey, what...w-what just happened?" Tanner said groggily. His vision all blurred and foggy, slowing sharpening up to normal with increasing clarity. When his vision finally cleared up, he saw that he was somehow situated in an area intersecting between the Carlton and East Melbourne sections of the metropolis. Further looking around with whatever sensors remained functional, he understood that he crash landed into the suburbs that teeter towards the edge of the city limits.

"Damn. The blast had me sent flying almost all the way into the boondocks," Tanner swore as he fixed some of the controls in his cockpit that had been a little bungled by his crash landing. Though he couldn't fix all of it due to some being rendered beyond the point of being fixable without professional mechanical help, he managed to fix enough of them as to make his mobile suit functionally move properly in some capacity. He took a look at the status of his mech shown on his front screen blinking red and was not pleased that his primary weapon was totaled along with all of the existing ammo packed within the machine gun. Not to mention that his ZAKU's thrusters have been compromised with the damage of the main engine on its back and loss of two of the engines on its legs.

"Figures that I would lose the only thing to keep my distance away from that Titan. And my axe ain't gonna do much to that bastard, except make it tickle," Tanner said to himself while piloting his ZAKU back up to his feet slowly. The ZAKU got up successfully, albeit with some sparks coming from the damaged thrusters and some chip to the paint on its chest and arms when it smashed into a couple of suburban homes that were evacuated, much to his relief when he didn't see any citizen stragglers around.

"Thank God there wasn't anybody I crushed," Tanner let out a relieved sigh from seeing the neighborhood empty. "But I doubt it'd be easy for anyone to come back after all of this."

But his eyes widened when he saw huge columns of fire and smoke rising from the northern section of Melbourne with gunfire still going on. There came the triumphant screeching roar of what was no doubt to him, the neck-frilled Titan.

"Oh shit! Rogan!" Tanner was about to move his ZAKU to jump back into the fray to look for his friends, but stopped himself when he saw the Geiger counter built into each every mobile suit according to international law regarding Titan radioactivity and health concerns scratch loudly. The amount of radioactivity going into North Melbourne was dangerously high.

"Uh oh...," he sweatdropped, knowing that even with his mobile suit's anti-nuclear coating meant to block out much of the radioactivity fallout as much as possible, his mech was damaged and might have compromised it as well, leaving him vulnerable. Even a small dosage of the toxic cocktail of radioactive substances could short-circuit the system and endanger his health when leaked into the cockpit. He tried turning on the radio, but static was all he heard with the noise being irritable to his ears.

"Grrr! EMP interference! Whatever this dinosaur spat out must have created an EMP wave similar to ones created by those giant bugs that caused the blackout in San Francisco," Tanner kept trying for different frequencies with little to no success as the EMP was rampant across the wide area of Melbourne. After fruitless minutes of searching for any contact he could tune a viable frequency to, the Australian Coordinator stopped messing with his radio.

"No use...damnit, what to do?" the ZAFT pilot narrowed his eyes at the furious chaos still happening within the North Melbourne area. By some bloody miracle, his radio did pick up a viable frequency as some voice shouted through the speaker, though with less clarity than he would have liked thanks to the EMP interference.

_"If anyone-*bzzt!* *bzzt!* pi-*bzzztt!*-ing up this signal, please res-*bzzzt!*. We are in dire-*bzzzt!*"_ it was a female voice sounding through the radio channel. A voice that Tanner recognized belonging to a Remnantian Faunus, who was his childhood sweetheart.

"Rosea?!" Tanner sounded in both relief and alarm as he fine-tuned the frequency as best as he could until it became audibly clearer and less scratchy.

_"I repeat! This is Rosea Amaranth! If anyone is picking up this signal, please respond! We, the Aussie Leopards, are in dire straits with half of our squad fried into ashes! Requesting immediate rescue assistance!"_ The female pilot sounded desperately scared on the other side of the line that it was unnerving for him to hear her like this. _"The giant Dilophosaurus is kicking us girls right on our rear ends all the way to Timbuktu!"_

Tanner pushed on the reply tab button of the radio transmitter and shouted into the mic after he made his decision, "Rosea, can you hear me?!"

_"Tanner?! Is that you?!"_

"Yeah, it's me, Rosea! I heard you loud and clear!" Tanner replied.

_"Tanner! It is you, thank God!" _Rosea's voice was relief overshadowed by the terror from the horrific trauma she witnessed firsthand, _"T__hank God you're alive!" _

"Same with you, but don't tell me you're still within vicinity of that frilly dinosaur!" he shouted in exasperation over the radio.

"I would have been out of here, but...!" Rosea's voice choked up over the line as what she said next chilled him to the bone, "But...*sniff*your sister is gone."

Tanner felt his heart drop to the pits of his stomach after what was a verbal punch in the gut to him. It couldn't be! Not his older sister, Sherry Tawnsworth, who was part of the Aussie Leopards unit. She was his only pillar of strength, comfort, and stability during his troubled childhood years growing up in a dysfunctional home with Sherry being forced to take up the mantle of being in charge of the household later on. Their mother died tragically from breast cancer while their father perished, being incinerated during the 1st Bloody Valentine.

"G-G-Gone?" Tanner stammered, thinking that the heat of battle had fogged up his senses had made him hear things. His lips quivered with his hands shaking and beginning to perspire with cold sweat. "As i-in-in she retreated from battle?"

The words sounded hollow coming from his mouth. All kinds of conflicting emotions ranging from sheer disbelief to paralyzing horror of the immediate implications that lie behind Rosea's bad news reflected clearly in the tone of his own voice. He could barely recognize his own voice, let alone comprehend that his childhood sweetheart was still not out of the woods yet where she was. He gulped hard with his mind still reeling, trying to make sense of the reality that was beginning to dawn upon him but dreaded to face no matter how many times he tried to mentally steel himself for such an unlikely scenario now becoming reality before his very eyes. He didn't even realize he was involuntarily biting on his own lips out of his own reflexive tic whenever he was extremely stressed or nervous.

Rosea was silent at his stuttered inquiry with the growling roar of Jirass sounding off distantly in the background, which only increased his feared suspicion of what truly happened.

"R-R-Rosea?" Tanner stammered with desperation seeping into him, "R-Rosea? Where's...w-wh-...where's Sherry? Where is she?"

Further silence from Rosea was all he got. He spoke louder sounding more understandably angry this time, "Please! Where is my sister?!"

"Tanner...*sniff*...," Tanner could hear from the radio that not only Rosea was sniffing, but he was picking up sorrowful hiccups from her. Even more troubling was how she was struggling to not breakdown as Rosea was sounding off in a louder whimper. "T-Ta-*hic!*-Tanner..."

"R-Rosy?"

"She...*hic*...s-she...," Rosea began crying despite doing her best to keep her emotional dam from being breached. "*whimper* Oh God...T-Tanner!"

"No...," Tanner felt his heart sink deeper into his gut as the feverish feeling of dread began to overwhelm him.

"S-Sherry...," next Rosea was heard speaking brokenly in between hiccups with her sobs becoming transparent.

* * *

Jirass spewed more of her Neutron Radiation Heat Ray onto the ZAFT platoons that had not been decimated by it on its first round. They still defiantly fired their weaponry at the triumphant behemoth while retreating and retrieving whatever few survivors that could still limp with them in spite of losing a leg or two. Their efforts were next all for naught as the Titan aimed her laser projectile of death in their direction, which resulted them in being vaporized within seconds. Few of them only had nanoseconds to gasp their last breath in their final moments before the heat ray caught up to them. The only remaining squadron of the Australian Super Hornets swooped onto Jirass while the rest had to retreat back to nearby airfield bases to restock on the ammunition they exhausted. They fired more of their air-to-surface missiles onto the creature's ribs and shoulders. The missiles exploded against the Godzilla-like Titan's scaly hide. Jirass let out a screeching hiss from being interrupted. She snapped her jaws. This time, her teeth crushed two of the fighter jets, which reacted too slow to swerve away from her toothy mouth, into smithereens. She stomped off in their direction to pursue them only to be bombarded behind by the now fewer remnants of the airborne DINN, and GOUF Ignited squadrons with only a couple of BABIs and CGUEs left.

"Damn the Titans! Nothing short of a thermonuke is gonna kill these oversized animals!" One of the ZAFT pilots piloting the few remaining DINNs complained angrily.

"You kidding, man?! Godzilla got nuked by the A-Bomb and he's still kicking! What makes ya think it'll make a lick of a difference with this overgrown Dilophosaurus when it just torched us with its own death nuke beam?!" the ZAFT pilot in the AMA-953 BABI shouted back as he fired the "Ardor" Beam Cannon mounted on the mobile suit's chest. The volatile beam struck the beast with the predictable result of not inflicting any damage past her tough scaly hide. The remaining airborne mobile suits swarmed around Jirass, desperately firing any part of her body to find a viable weak spot while dodging her claw swipes and flying nowhere near her frilled neck and head in order to avoid being crushed by her jaws. However, such a tactic proved disastrous when Jirass slammed her clawed hands and the timing happened to be fatal for a DINN was crushed into an unrecognizable pulp in between followed by a horrified scream of bloody murder.

"Joseph, NO!" a DINN pilot called out, but that was all he could do as Jirass chucked the DINN's remains across the city, which crash landed into Carlton Gardens. She next stomped and kicked several M1A1 Abrams AIM Main Battle tanks that were too slow to crawl away from their impending doom, causing explosions to follow and catching nearby buildings on fire. The remaining Super Hornets fired their another barrage of missiles and saber gun rounds onto Jirass. She struck back with her heat ray she spat from her jaws and it struck true to her targeted victims three fighter jets that recklessly flew in too close past her head and wicked reptilian jaws. All three exploded ingloriously, plummeting into Yarra River. One jet even got swatted away directly by her flicking tail, which also flattened many small shopping complexes in the process. Unfortunately, some ZAKUs, GINNs, and a couple of ZnOs were heavily damaged with a good number of them bludgeoned into oblivion. Jirass opened her mouth to let out a triumphant trumpeting roar, but was interrupted when she felt something explode and burn across her spines and back, singing the edges of her fleshy frill. She screeched out of shock with her predatory slit eyes widening from the unwelcome sensation.

* * *

Tanner couldn't believe what he had just heard coming from his distraught sweetheart of his older sister's horrific fate. He was rendered speechless with the verbal blow being so sudden and potent simultaneously that his mind almost shut down from the sheer shock of it all. The pink-haired Cockatoo Faunus cried and was already exhausted from the ordeal, just more so from trying hard not to shed tears, but failing miserably at that. Her mournful whimpers, however, blurred like everything else around him that turned into barely distinguishable echoes. He wasn't even aware of his body going into autopilot mode of its own after his body going into a surrealistic state in limbo between dream and reality. His mind was in troubling disconnect from his body. Tanner was trapped within flashback upon flashback, revisiting the precious memories he had of his older sister and his family while unaware that his ZAKU had already exited the suburbs. In a tearful daze, he's unfocused so much so that he wandered into the northern districts with nearly all of them turned into desolate ground zero after Jirass scorched them with her irradiated heat ray. The increasing intensity of the creaking sounds of the Geiger counter and the horrified cries of his childhood sweetheart didn't even register to him as his damaged, battered ZAKU ambled about akin to a mindless zombie.

"Mother...," Tanner groaned with tears falling from his eyes. He was undergoing a flashback where he was in his younger self standing somberly, teary-eyed along with his older sister at the time he was just 5 years old and Sherry was 8. They were in the hospital in the city of Onogoro within the Orb Union, and they were in the room with their mother lying in the hospital bed, who was on the verge of death after the cancer became too aggressive for any further chemotherapy treatment to be effective. Her skin was deathly pale and whatever was left of her once luscious red-brown hair was gone, leaving her bald. Her eyes were sunken and had black circles around them, which only added to how emaciated she was from the failed chemotherapy treatments and intensive care she was placed under for months. Yet, there was still light in her beautiful amber eyes, though they were fading. Her children were to her left and to her right was a black-haired, fair-skinned man, who was her husband and father to Tanner and Sherry. Because of her life fading, Heather's right hand was slacking in her grip while Brooks kept a careful, yet firm grip on it as he felt it and was desperately pleading silently in vain for her to live. Heather opened her mouth weakly with her libs quivering tremulously to say her last words. Sadly, she died in the midst of speaking her piece when the light disappeared from her eyes, her eyelids drooping gradually to a close, her hands relaxed completely, and her head stopped slumped onto the pillow.

"Father..." Tanner went through another traumatic flashback back to when he and Sherry were led through the war-torn streets of Onogoro by their father. Terrified and dirtied by the soot, debris, and heat from all of the burning skyscrapers, he was hanging tightly onto his dad's arm with Sherry following closely. He and what was left of his family struggled to weave through the flames and wreckage, which was made up mostly of ORB's Astray and Earth Alliance's Strike Daggers mobile suits during the latter phase of the 1st Bloody Valentine War. Unfortunately, things took a traumatic turn for the worst for Tanner when a Strike Dagger was in the midst of finishing off an Astray that already had its head cut off right in front of them. It thrusted its yellow energy blade right into the Astray's chest cockpit. The next thing he knew was his father pushing him away, urging him and Sherry to run. And run they did.

When the impaled Astray stumbled dead onto the ruined grounds of the city block, it exploded. The rush of the flames enveloped Brooks, turning the entirety of him into ashes and then nothing more. The force of the explosion caused a strong gust of wind to blow away the last two members of the Tawnsworth family over the remains another Astray and tumbled messily onto ruined street where the towering broken body of the mobile suit shielded them from the blistering heat and some of the shrapnel in the process. Both of them fell into unconsciousness. Hours later, Tanner was the first to wake up from his unconsciousness as he heard helicopters hovering in the airspace. Though his vision has quickly cleared up, smoke still obscured the details of the helicopters to the point he still can't make out exactly which force they belonged to. The smoke-filled, dirty air swept into his face from wind kicked up by the rotating blades of the helicopters. His visual senses were starting to reboot back clearly when one of the helicopters started to land, though his ears were still ringing so he couldn't hear other than that. The loud whirring of the rotary blades didn't help either when it was very close to touching the ruined pavement. When the smoke and dust finally cleared, he could see the Orb Union emblem imprinted onto the very sliding side doors of the helicopter that had now landed. The doors opened up, revealing five ORB soldiers and a officer in uniform jumping out from there. Three of the soldiers secured the perimeter around the surrounding area close to the helicopter while one stayed behind to look after the chopper as the officer and the fifth one went to check up on Tanner and his still unconscious sister.

* * *

Back in present reality, Jirass had been bombarded to her spiky back by blistering napalm bombs from a thousand miles up in the sky above. They came from Australian bombers that were modeled after the US's Northrop B-2 bomber planes, being dark blue and having the national symbols of Australia and ZAFT painted on both sides of their bodies. Most of the bombs they dropped struck dead-on the Titan's backside with some falling near her sides, which the heat of the explosions burned her while causing unfortunate collateral damage to the infrastructure around her. The flammable chemicals stuck tightly to Jirass, which the Titan couldn't shake the horrific burning pain, no matter how much she tried to shake them off. The blasts were powerful enough to cause her back to bleed in some places badly with blood being splattered all over.

The frilled Godzilla-like dilophosaur actually shrieked in ear-piecing anguish from having her scales on her back ripped and scorched. Some of her dorsal plates became chipped at their spiky protruding edges due to the intensity of the exploding napalm bombs. It didn't help that the smell from each of the bombs was like glue and rotten jello being incinerated all together, invading her nostrils. The reptilian Titan stumbled onto her knees and crash landed forward head first onto a multi-complex restaurant hotel and skyscraper as the throbbing scorching pain overwhelmed her. The buildings obviously crumbled from the full weight of the monster bearing onto its frame as it was not engineered to withstand several hundred tons of Titan flesh. The skyscraper fell on top of several condos and small homes in the process, which kicked up a massive dust and smoke cloud that engulfed the couple city blocks Jirass has crushed in her wake.

"Did that kill it?" One of the pilots questioned nervously, whose GINN was crouching from behind several shopping districts with her rifle pointed in direction of where Jirass supposedly fell.

"I don't know about killing it. Titans have been reported to survive way worse than this. I just hope those bombers knocked it out cold at least," her ZAKU teammate beside her expressed his doubts.

"Buzzard 1! Do you have visual confirmation that the target is down? I repeat. Do you have visual confirmation that the target is down?" A pilot from one of the Australian bombers asked a BABI nearby with its smaller squadron hovering in airspace.

"Negative, Echo 1. I can't make confirmation through all that smoke and debris. There's too much going on for us to peer through to get an accurate visual," the leading BABI pilot responded back on the radio. However, it wasn't long before a sign appear through the opaque smokescreen. Sadly, it was anything but positive as a yellow electric glow illuminated and the air became alive with electric sparks flying around it. As it turned out, Jirass was still alive, but she was absolutely pissed as hell with all of her dorsal spines and plates pulsating with ominous yellow radioactive energy from tail tip to her neck. All of them were crackling with volatile electric sparks. Her neck frill and nasal crests were pulsating with electric current now intensifying through the bloodstreams. She slowly stood up to her full towering height, emerging from the smokescreen while the grievous bloody wounds she sustained from the destructive bombing healed and the scars sealed almost instantly in spite of the napalm still burning angrily against her scales with her radioactive energies helping her superpowered immune system overcome such chemicals. Her eyes literally glowed with nigh psychotic fury with lightning dancing around them. So did even her jaws and throat. The raging fire still clung onto her gigantic dinosaurian body and accentuated the image of absolute wrath she was emanating.

"Uh...oh...Echo 1, we're in deep shit," the leading BABI squadron captain replied with his jaw slack open.

A whirring and humming sound came from the rapid charging buildup of energy happening through Jirass' frills and plates as she bent slightly. The lightning around the monster became more intense and chaotic as her entire body began to glow in an ominous greenish-yellow aura. Jirass snarled and glared hatefully at everything around her before she closed her eyes, prrparing to unleash another ability of hers.

"Screw this!" the female pilot in the GINN swore as she had her GINN bolt the heck out. Immediately, other survivors followed suite.

Only Rosea Amaranth, in her leopard-styled BuCUE with its left wingtip chipped, couldn't leave when she finally saw her boyfriend's ZAKU wandering 20 miles close to Jirass' location. Horrified and even more scared for Tanner, she screamed at the top of her lungs,

"**TANNER!** **GET AWAY FROM THERE!"**

She had her BuCUE's engines go immediately into overdrive as she had her mobile suit gallop like it had never before in her life towards Tanner.

"Huh?" inside the ZAKU cockpit, her words through the scratchy radio frequency was high-pitched and loud in volume enough did indeed snap Tanner out of his trip down flashback avenue. When he looked through the visual screen, he was greeted with Jirass's spiky back towering above with a terrifying glow. But it was too little, too late. For him and even for Rosea as her BuCue pounced midway in the air closely approaching him in her desperate attempt to push him out of harm's way.

Jirass straightened up, threw her arms out with her claws outstretched, and her neck frill flared open. She roared, unleashing a devastating nuclear pulse and EMP wave all at once with lightning projecting instantaneously outward. The bolts first shortcircuiting everything within a 25-mile radius. They struck both Tanner's ZAKU and Rosea's BuCue as the current was now electrocuting them as both lovers shrilled out terribly. Then the radioactive pulsating wave headed for them. Everything went into slow motion for the two as Jirass' nuclear pulse decimated buildings and any other surviving mobile suit too stunned to escape.

"You idiots!" a voice rang out through their radios angrilly as it was none other than Rogan. Torpedoeing towards them in his badly-burned but still functioning ZnO, he grabbed both of their mobile suits by their legs with his mobile suit's long limbs and claws. He tackled them into a caved part of a road with the crevasse deep enough for him to pin his ZnO on top of the ZAKU and BuCue and shield them with his own mobile suit as best as he could while absolute destruction happened above and around him.

Even the airborne ZAFT mobile suits were not completely immune to the pulse as the bolts actually destroyed their engines, causing them to plummet from the sky. One of the bombers got unluckily struck by the bolts with its engines now shot.

Northern, and parts of Western and Carlton districts of Melbourne became engulfed by the devastating projected radioactive pulse and EMP wave within a bright yellow light.

* * *

_Undisclosed location..._

The screen showing Jirass beating the bloody crap out of the Australian metropolis now only showed warped distortions and static. But to the shadowy man in charge of Red Bamboo and sitting in his throne chair, it's only a minor setback and to be expected coming from the Titans as the god-like creatures often tend to leave quite a destructive mess in their wake. He needed to have that destructive mess created as much as possible to distract nations, accursed superheroes, and the supervillains, including various terrorist super organizations, who were sometimes, untrustworthy allies at best but more often, vicious competitors to Red Bamboo at worst, from realizing the true nature of his plan. Right now, he has no shortage of mass destruction to do so thanks to nearly all of his agents that succeeded in freeing some of the Titans right under Monarch's nose when the American-based global federal institution was also under much duress like the rest of the world in dealing with the chaotic changes thanks to the Multiversal Merging on top of having to face intense legal scrutiny from governments across this new world, mainly in the heart of the American-Atlantic Republic AKA the United States of America. The threat of losing funding amid the PR issues, lack of trust between them and the general public, increasing political pressure, and significant decrease in manpower have left Monarch and most of their Titan Outposts vulnerable to subterfuge. It didn't help that everyone else, even among their own established alliances and such, were now forced to redefine their boundaries in a very short amount of time when they didn't have to face this in their own respective universes. As a result, high-stress tensions and conflicts rose with some already taking a darker turn for worse even before this crisis turned everything upside down once again.

The perfect cover for Red Bamboo's sleeper agents to implement their master sabotage missions into action when the world was too focused on the bickering and struggling amongst heroes and villains, nations against nations, the natural versus the supernatural, anthropomorphic species against one another, Earthbound versus Intergalactic worlds, and so forth.

Other screens that were not plagued with static interference too much showed:

Anguirus engaging in a shoving match with the acting Tantotherium matriarch in Russia.

Zilla barging forcefully into the heart of Manhattan alongside Komodithrax and the two lashing out aggressively at Butterfly and Gwangi.

The mated pair of flying Titan firebrands, Fire Rodan and Firebird AKA Titanus Fenghuang dominating over both Atlesian and American-Atlantic Republican aerial units alike in the skies above Big Apple.

The Avengers and the Earth Protection Force having trouble overpowering a peculiar sentient gorilla-like ape, who was apparently a battle-hardened companion to Gwangi, that stood over a tied up and heavily wounded Spiderman that had a large spear protruding in precariously close to his heart.

Half of the Justice League being caught off guard by Titanus Gomora burrowing underneath and causing the Hall of Justice to cave in spectacularly as he smashes headfirst through the rubble unscathed thanks to his horns and thick skull.

New York's Mann Co. mercenaries being corned to the outside entrance of their company building by various mutant animals.

Titanus Quetzalcoatl wrecking havoc upon Rio de Janeiro by generating hurricane winds just from the motion of his beating wings as he hovers in a devastating cyclonic rift around the once vibrant tropical metropolis. Overwatch heroes like Lucio, Pharah, Brigitte, and Tobjorn, and the South American Freedom Fighters comprised of talented Mobians hailing from Brazil and her neighbors doing their best to protect the evacuating, hapless citizens from Quetzalcoatl's relentless onslaught as the serpentine flying dinosaur even spat out his Wind Breath to complicate the situation even further.

Sasquatch making a mess of a mid-sized summer town, which was in close proximity of about 28 miles to the secret Mann Co. weapons facility, in North Carolina.

Titanus Sobek making a stomping landfall onto the Floridan city of Vale already besieged by the Grimm Leviathan and the surrounding smaller flocks of Nevermores and Griffons as he let out his thundering growl to make his presence known, much to the shock of everyone in the city.

Varan already created a huge mess of the small city of Hikone just offshore of Lake Biwa where he emerged from. The Infinite Stratos Academy students, including the still water-drenched Ichika Orimura, were now flying around him in their robotic exosuits doing their damnedest to injure the Titan descendant of Longisquama. Their weaponry were pitifully weak and comparable to flies banging themselves against an elephant's thick hide and Varan already viewed the stressed out, angry teenagers as nothing more than tiny nuisances, which was evident when he made them scatter with just the flick of his whip-like tail creating a powerful snapping sound that created soundwave ripple of an explosion in the air that forced Ichika and his harem to scatter.

Much of the Valley of Peace was rendered uninhabitable and empty after the Tian Lung trashed the place with the residents evacuated a while ago in advance. This left Shifu, Po and the Furious Five to face off Tian Lung on their own with the base of the lengthy stone stairs leading up to the Jade Palace as the place to make their absolute last stand. Just when Tian Lung was about to bring down the curtain on the already exhausted and battered Chinese heroes, the stairs exploded outward in a shower of stone and earth debris as a 40-meter tall and 122-meter long red object with enormous plated bat-like ears and a massive golden-orange horn on his head came out bursting out and roaring at the top of his lungs. Both the heroes and the antagonizing Tian Lung looked up to see Titanus Baragon punching away the remaining debris clear of his makeshift entrance hole with his massive and powerful frontal limbs and spike-like claws. As soon as that was done, Baragon bellowed out very loudly to the point he blew a huge gust of dust and rocks at Tian Lung's way. The gobsmacked animal heroes of the village would have been crushed if Po and Tigress had not snapped themselves out immediately and forced Shifu and their friends to retreat. Tian Lung wasn't as lucky she got pelted in the face and was blinded. That made her susceptible to Baragon next literally vomitting out napalm from deep beneath his bowels. The lava-like bile scorched her the neck and chest. Tian Lung had a close call with one of the smaller magma-like splatters that burned her in her right jaw mandibles and throat, and almost accosted her eye. Now with Tian Lung stunned and writhing about in agony, Baragon took the opportunity to leap and pounce onto her prone form, acting like a wildcat. He even bit like one as soon as his claws latched onto her back and slammed his jaws and prominent canine fangs deep through the skin of her neck, rupturing blood vessels.

Tian Lung cried out in an ear-piercing eagle-like shriek.

Now the panicked bipedal dragon-like Titan was flinging herself, attempting to shake off the armored, heavily muscular therapsid that had the build and look of a bulldog as well as the ferocious, stubborn attitude of one. Thankfully for her, Baragon didn't pierce her throat, but if she didn't do something, the Titan gorgonopsid could still inflict more fatal damage that would be detrimental to her shortly afterwards. She quickly bit back as she swerved around her flexible, stretchy snake-like neck and aimed her jaws at Baragon's face. Her mouth agape with her beak, viperine-like canine fangs, and and Komodo dragon-like teeth flashing, she lunged and bit down onto his noggin with Baragon grunting stubbornly at that. Thus, began the struggling brawl of the Chinese Titans with Tian Lung's tail swinging and slamming about, haphazardly destroying the ruins of the village houses.

Titanus Tarasque, AKA _Megalomatmata_ _kamoebas_, or simply, Kamoebas, which was named after the English translation of a Polynesian turtle deity from the mythology of the tribal people of Sergios Island, was seen lumbering through the streets of Honolulu, Hawaii while resident citizens and visitors alike scattered frantically away from the gigantic turtle-like beast. He was carrying his massive, heavyweight bulk, the majority of it coming from his spiky armored shell, which was supported by powerful limbs that combined the thickness of elephant limbs with the semi-erect posture and clawed feet of snapping turtles, especially where his powerful forelimbs were capable of digging through the earth and clawing at opponents. The spiked osteoderms of his shell curved forward. Behind the shell, his long tail was covered in bands of spiky armored plates with the tip ending in a scepter-like club, which made the appendage vaguely resemble a medieval mace. The head, which was triangular at the sides with a slightly rounded dome at the top, was supported by a snake-like flexible, hyperextendable neck with most of its true length hidden within the shell thanks to the flexible plates and spines, which gave the impression of the neck being shorter than what it truly was. It was his head that set it apart from average turtles as Kameobas has lizard-like toothy jaws and a horn-like snout instead of a beak. Even though he cannot fully retract his head into his shell, the armored bumpy scutes and spikes on top of his head can be used to further protect himself as his head is flexible enough to orient it almost at a sharp 90 degree angle.

Currently, he didn't need to as Kamoebas was hunting, using his flexible, powerful neck and nose to pick out a potential snack amongst the fleeing populace. Even standing at 60 meters tall (without the spikes) and at 270 meters long, which was relatively small compared to other bigger monsters, the prehistoric Titan pantestudine was still quite a titanic living tank to behold as the combined forces of the SWAT police and American-Atlantic Republican Army couldn't stop him at all with their bullets bouncing off his scaly hide and incredibly durable carapace. A couple of rockets blasted off from the men wielding the rocket launchers didn't even make the turtle-like Titan flinch after exploding against his shell as Kameobas simply shrugged them off. He let out a guttural grumble before he slammed his right forefoot right onto four Army soldiers and two SWAT members, crushing them underfoot. Next, with swiftness as quick as a lunging snake, he grabbed three more Army grunts and an armored jeep in his jaws and immediately mangled them with his sharp carnivorous teeth in a couple of bites. He swung his armored tail, his tail club demolishing an M1A2 Super Abrams Tank that tried to flank behind him and bludgeoned four jeeps and armored vans in the process as well as kill several more soldiers, including SWAT police.

Kumonga and Ts-Eh-Go and the younger generations of both Titan arachnid species still fighting each other to the death in in Jasper, Nevada now with the Ancestor Ants joining into fray led by a younger and newly-crowned Ancestor Ant monarchs, King and Queen. The fight quickly devolved into a three-way brawl amongst Titan arachnids and a prehistoric Titan species of giant ants, whose colony was an offshoot of the previous that had been destroyed by another Titan in New Mexico.

Speaking of New Mexico, the very Titan responsible for the demise of the previous Ancestor Ant colony was a monstrous helodermatid lizard Titan codenamed Gila, who resembled a mixing blend of a Gila Monster and Saurosuchus. The monster currently fighting another reptilian monstrosity, a gigantic Western Diamondback Rattlesnake further mutated into titanic sizes more than his already enlarged brethren, which were Western Diamondback Rattlesnakes hailing from Arizona that were mutated into "Macro" subspecies by the radioactive fallout of the Yellowstone Eruption. Not only having grown to enormous sizes, but the species as a whole have some of their natural traits mutated and modified into more potent versions of them that pose a very serious threat to humans or any animal unfortunate enough to be on the snakes' menu while acquiring new ones. The alpha individual that Gila's butting heads with, in question, was codenamed Rattlor by Monarch. Rattlor has his frontal brows and back of his head covered in sharp, thorn-like scales with a flexible row of spines running down from head to tail. Unique to him and his kin was the development of a bony roof of their mouth, their unusual cravings for a flammable mineral called iridium and phosphorous, and the presence of a special bladder meant to store exorbitant amounts of methane.

Rattlor and his ilk intruded onto Gila's territory in their insatiable search for food, iridium, and phosphorous, which resulted in a violent fight between the two Titan reptiles.

The snake had wrapped his coils around helodermatid Titan's thick waist as the latter tried to pry the serpent off and attempted to to bite at his neck. Rattlor expertly dodged and weaved his flexible neck away from Gila's jaws while flickering his forked tongue mockingly. Gila tried for another lunge, but instead of dodging, Rattlor spat flames right into the lizard's eyes. Shocked, but wasn't faltered enough, Gila kept right back into trying the bite the mutant rattlesnake's head off. Unbeknownst to him, Rattlor had another potent trick in his tail, which was his rattler. Then he shook the rattler, and it produced loud irritating sound waves. The mutation in the tail was the formation of a pair of sound organs that were like the equivalent of vocal chords making the base of the rattler look bulged like a club due to the enlargement of the rattle's width. This modification of the trait allowed him to make a high-pitched sound that sounded like a horrid mix between a scream and the usual rattling sound. This time, Gila was stunned with his head throbbing in pain from having the auditory part of his reptilian brain overwhelmed by this acrid, ungodly noise. The helodermatid Titan growled agonizingly as he stumbled wobbly in his tracks, disoriented and hurt. Then to add more to his suffering, Rattlor spat more flames right into Gila's face.

Titanus Tiamat had flooded Stone Mountain Park in Georgia after having just escaped a sabotaged Outpost 56 within the aforementioned mountain.

The Orb Union was under siege by an out-of-control and infuriated Titanus Taniwha, or better known as Titanosaurus.

Another Godzilla-like monster with more aquatic/shark/seal-like features that Monarch classified as Titanus Honengyo AKA Raiga had just breached into Tokyo Bay and accompanied by legions of prehistoric skeletal-looking fish called the Devil Bone Fish. The bigger Devil Bone Fish that reach the size of a battleship sometime bear the nickname of "Bakekujira", which was a skeletal whale _yokai_ (spirit or demon) of Japanese mythology, as they bore striking resemblance to the aforementioned yokai.

The villages deep within the jungles of Vietnam were terrorized by a subspecies of the Skull Island Kamacuras.

All of this the shadowy master of the Red Bamboo watched with silent glee as nearly everything was proceeding as he had envisioned despite some...minor hiccups. He heard his cellphone buzz and ring from his breast pocket. He looked on its screen and instantly knew that it was his trusted right-hand man, Alan Jonah, that was calling him. Probably to report that his mission to Outpost 32 in Antarctica was completed.

He answered the call, pressing on the green phone symbol.

"Jonah, report," he commanded.

"It's done, my lord. Monster Zero has finally been freed from his icy prison in Tartarus," Jonah answered.

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
